


Fading - Spanish Translation

by tothemoonmydear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trigger Warning!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 211,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemoonmydear/pseuds/tothemoonmydear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis sabe acerca de la belleza: la combinación de las cualidades que agradan a los sentidos estéticos. Él crea esa combinación todos los días en las prendas que diseña, mientras estudia acerca de moda en la universidad. El corte del diseño, el color de la tela, la complejidad de la costura; todo se junta para crear algo hermoso. Cuando el estudiante de ciencia de piernas largas y sonrisa con hoyuelos se compromete a modelar para él, Louis decide que ha encontrado la belleza personificada. Harry sólo piensa que Louis necesita a alguien para demostrarle lo hermoso que es.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fading](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629683) by [tothemoonmydear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemoonmydear/pseuds/tothemoonmydear). 



> This translation has been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate. 
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has-been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating to another language Fading you must read this [http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so] To Understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Louis casi sobresalta cuando hay un ligero golpe en la puerta del estudio. Sus nudillos se vuelven blancos en el borde de la mesa de corte, pero se obliga a tomar una respiración profunda y pone una sonrisa antes de que se de la vuelta. Él no es el tipo de persona que deposita sus frustraciones sobre los demás, prefiere llevarlos consigo mismo. Cuando voltea, encuentra a Liam asomando la cabeza un poco más allá del marco de la puerta, reacio a entrar y molestarlo.

"Señor todo bien, vamos, estoy cortando," Louis sonríe, dejando su pesado conjunto de tijeras de tela.

Liam camina a grandes zancadas y se aproxima a la larga mesa de madera, esparcida con exquisitas telas y piezas tenues de papel patrón. No tiene idea de lo que Louis va a hacer con ellas, pero ya se puede ver la belleza en los materiales y colores. Louis ha optado por utilizarlos juntos. Liam cuelga su brazo alrededor del hombro del ojiazul y este se inclina ante su toque con un suspiro.

"¿Todo bien?" Liam pregunta suavemente.

"Quiero decir, todo lo que se está viniendo está muy bien, pero le he pedido a las chicas preguntar por ahí porque necesito un modelo masculino y no han sido capaces de encontrar a nadie. Así que ahora voy a tener que salir a buscar alguien y realmente no tengo tiempo para eso, ni creo que pueda conseguir a alguien que esté de acuerdo" Louis suspira, pellizcando el puente de su nariz.

"Sabes que Zayn lo haría por ti, o incluso yo", Liam ofrece, odiando ver a su mejor amigo estresado.

"Lo sé cariño, y gracias, pero Zayn es demasiado bajo para lo que he diseñado, y tú eres demasiado musculoso para esa chaqueta," Louis suspira, haciendo un gesto hacia el maniquí donde una pieza media terminada cuelga, "Necesito alguien alto y delgado".

"¿Por qué no le das el alcance al equipo de baloncesto?" Liam sugiere, rozando sus dedos a lo largo de la extensión de seda encima de la mesa.

"Hannah ya le preguntó a Robbie, pero su torneo es el día del desfile por lo que ninguno de ellos será capaz de hacerlo", explica Louis, dejando escapar un resoplido.

"Pero debo volver al trabajo", añade intencionadamente, porque hablar de aquello lo estresa aún más.

"Bien amigo, te dejo. Mantendré mis ojos abiertos en alguien", dice Liam, apretando suavemente el hombro de Louis, "¿Quieres venir conmigo y Zayn para el almuerzo después del próximo período?"

El estómago de Louis duele al pensar en comida, pero niega con la cabeza, "No, gracias Li, ya he comido una hamburguesa antes de venir aquí", Louis miente.

"Está bien, ¿nos vemos en el salón entonces?" Liam propone.

"Nos vemos", Louis está de acuerdo, ahora distraído con los pensamientos acerca de su diseño.

Liam se retira y Louis deja escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando es dejado solo de nuevo en el estudio en completo silencio. Él ama a sus mejores amigos a muerte, pero apenas está tratando de mantener junta la presión del desfile de modas de invierno y aunque ellos tengan buenas intenciones, piensa mejor cuando está solo. Tiene tres semanas, y sabe que todo estará listo a tiempo, porque Louis puede ser tardío cuando se trata de todo lo demás, pero nunca ha tenido problemas con los trazos cuando se trata de sus diseños, pero esta cuestión del modelo masculino lo está lanzando por la borda.

La ventaja de estar en el programa de diseño de moda en la universidad es que tiene un centenar de chicas guapas que están más que dispuestas a modelar para él, pero es seriamente privado en el tema del departamento de modelos masculinos. Ha estado en la universidad ya dos años y siendo este su tercero, tiene el privilegio de mostrar toda su colección de invierno en la pasarela, para otras escuelas de moda, junto con otros chicos del mismo ciclo.

Este año llegó aventurero y decidió diversificar su actividad a diseños de hombres y mientras las prendas están resultando espectacularmente, ahora tiene que luchar por encontrar a alguien para que encaje y le haga justicia a sus diseños. Louis sale de la mesa de corte con las finas sedas que irán a los tres maniquíes en frente de la helada ventana del estudio. La primera sostiene un pantalón de piernas delgadas con una hermosa chaqueta que sólo está esperando a tener los botones cosidos. Louis está a la espera de encontrar los botones que están a la derecha en uno de sus muchos viajes a la tienda de telas. El segundo maniquí sostiene un pantalón de vestir tweed con un suéter de cuello grueso, los pantalones son impecables y la mitad de la tensión de Louis es encontrar a alguien con suficientes buenas piernas para usarlos. El tercer maniquí es su favorito; los jeans son la perfección y el tejido blando cosido en la manga de la camiseta contrasta perfectamente con el denim. La chaqueta, sin embargo, es su obra maestra.

Louis suspira y se frota los ojos, tratando de ignorar la forma en que su estómago duele. Él mintió sobre la hamburguesa porque Zayn y Liam ya sabían que no había comido lo suficiente en la cena de anoche. Sus horarios de clase son tan diferentes que es fácil mentir cuando come pero es más difícil los fines de semana, ya que todos comparten un departamento y los chicos tienden a notar cuando no lo ven tocar ninguna comida durante todo el fin de semana. Louis es bueno con las excusas, sin embargo, cuando en cualquier momento los chicos comienzan a parecer preocupados, apenas come. Come y luego se va a dar una ducha, lo que significa en realidad, que solo corre el agua por lo que no se oye el vaciar del contenido de su estómago antes de que sus jugos digestivos comiencen la absorción de nutrientes que no quiere, ni necesita.

No, Louis definitivamente no necesita la pasta pesada que a Liam le encanta, o la pizza grasienta que es la favorita de Zayn. Asimismo, no es necesario la manzana que tenía tres bocados en la mañana para evitar desmayarse mientras cosía ese vestido. Le resulta fácil ignorar el latido de su estómago cuando roza su mano sobre sus caderas regordetas y vientre protuberante. En su lugar se da la vuelta a la mesa de corte y se centra en cortar la forma correcta de la seda para el vestido de cóctel que planea terminar antes del final del período.

Louis acaba el vestido para el momento en que suena la campana, empaca sus cosas y mete todo en su rincón del estudio. Tiene clase de comercio en el otro lado del campus, pero tiene que parar en el carrito de bebidas para tomar un té, esperando que el chorro de leche que añade, le ayude a combatir el ligero mareo que lo acompaña. Acomoda su mochila sobre su hombro con el vaso de papel en mano y está a punto de darse prisa a clases cuando alguien le llama la atención.

Allí, apoyado contra la pared fuera del laboratorio de biología es, posiblemente, el chico más hermoso que jamás haya visto. Él está hablando y riendo con otro más pequeño que tiene el cabello rubio artificial. Él se para como si estuviese en medio de una sesión de GQ; una postura perezosa con ángulos perfectos, con un pie apoyado contra la pared, una mano a través de esos perfectos rizos color chocolate. Es alto y desgarbado, pero no demasiado lleno de imperfecciones . Él está hecho de caderas delgadas y brazos largos y una mandíbula cuadrada. Luego se ríe y es realmente más que una carcajada, pero es extrañamente hermosa la forma en que echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cubre su mano sobre su boca.

Louis no puede dejar de notar los enormes ojos verdes brillantes y un conjunto de los más adorables hoyuelos. Louis no sabe lo que el muchacho rubio está diciendo, pero debe ser divertido porque el hermoso muchacho contra la pared todavía se ríe cuando baja la cabeza y sonríe tímidamente hacia el suelo. Entonces la puerta del salón se abre y el hermoso chico se endereza en la pared para entrar a clase. La respiración de Louis se corta en su garganta cuando se da cuenta del chico de piernas largas. Él parece que se creó en sus vaqueros.

A Louis le resulta muy fácil ignorar el dolor en su estómago, el zumbido en la cabeza y el estrés en sus huesos, porque sólo lo encontró. Él es el único.

Louis tiene que tenerlo.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Louis piensa en el chico, de camino a su clase de comercio, piensa en el chico cuando está en su escritorio, piensa en el chico mientras escribe un informe, piensa en el chico hasta que la campana suena, finalmente, marcando el final de la clase. Louis puede imaginar al chico en sus prendas, puede imaginar la forma en que los pantalones de tweed se mirarán en esas millas de piernas largas, puede imaginar cómo la chaqueta se ajustaría perfectamente en su espalda cuadrada pero no excesivamente amplia.

Él es la perfección y Louis decide que está dispuesto a aventurarse hacia un viaje a la cafetería para encontrarlo. Recoge sus cosas y mete su laptop bajo el brazo antes de salir del salón de clases. Las salas están llenas y la frustración de Louis está en un nuevo punto máximo al intentar pasar a través de esta. Cuando por fin llega a la cafetería se detiene cerca de la entrada y mira a su alrededor. Louis ve a Zayn y Liam, el va a sentarse con ellos hasta que el rizado aparezca. Louis sabe que el muchacho de hoyuelos ni siquiera pueda venir a la cafetería, pero vale la pena intentarlo.

Louis está a punto de ir hacia ellos, cuando oye una familiar carcajada. Su cabeza gira rápidamente alrededor y, efectivamente, no es el chico de rulos con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en una carcajada. La risa está claramente causada por el mismo rubio. Ellos se sientan uno frente al otro en una de las mesas. El rizado aplaude ridículamente mientras Louis cubre su boca con la palma de su mano, para tratar de calmarse, su cabeza literal colgando, sus hombros temblando. Louis siente una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios ante la adorable risa.

Louis gira sobre sus talones y se dirige hacia la mesa. Cuando se acerca, oye el acento irlandés del muchacho rubio formando una frase que termina en la palabra coño. El rizado casi suelta otra carcajada pero entonces parece darse cuenta que Louis se acerca y se congela con una sonrisa en los labios. Este ofrece una sonrisa de cortesía y el rubio se fija alrededor para echar un vistazo a todo lo que el castaño está mirando fijamente. Sus cejas se alzan cuando ve a Louis.

"Hey", dice Louis fácilmente, sacando la silla junto al rubio y sentándose.

La boca del rubio sigue completamente abierta y toca la línea de su cabello. A Louis le resulta un poco extraño porque no pensaba que fuese a ser tan desánime por un extraño tomando asiento, pero mantiene una sonrisa cortés.

"Siento interrumpir tu almuerzo, ¿me preguntaba si tendrías un minuto?" Louis pide al muchacho de cabello rizado.

Traga grueso antes de que el chico de hoyuelos asiente con la cabeza, "Claro amigo, ¿que pasa?”Comenta.

Su voz es lenta, profunda y parece retumbar desde algún lugar muy dentro. El chico parece bastante brusco para tener tales hoyuelos juveniles, pero hay una dulzura en su voz. Él le da una sonrisa tímida, única en la que se muestra pequeños hoyuelos, y mira a Louis expectante. Louis asiente y su sonrisa brilla, después de todo está pidiendo un favor.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Louis pregunta primero.

"Eh-Harry Styles," el chico responde.

"Encantado de conocerte, soy Louis Tomlinson," dice.

"Lo sé", dice Harry, pero luego se arrepiente de haberlo dicho.

El chico de cabellera rubia parece reír en voz baja por alguna razón y Harry le lanza una mirada mordaz. Louis no está sorprendido de que el chico sepa su nombre. Louis es, por definición, una persona introvertida, prefiere estar solo o con sus dos mejores amigos, porque la interacción social tiende a drenar en él. Sin embargo, a pesar de amar su soledad, cuando se ve obligado a entrar en entornos sociales resulta ser muy extrovertido y tiene la capacidad de interactuar bien con o casi nadie. Toda su vida ha estado rodeado de gente que se considera su amigo, a pesar de que él es el tipo de persona que sólo tiene uno o dos amigos a la vez.

Así que no le sorprende que Harry conozca su nombre porque casi todo el mundo lo hace; Louis mismo se ha introducido a la gente antes, por lo que ya es conocido. Sabe con certeza que nunca ha conocido a Harry, sin embargo, sabe que nunca olvidaría a un chico como éste.

"Bien, bueno, en realidad, tengo un gran favor a preguntar y quiero que mantengas tu mente abierta antes de decir que no, ¿ok?" Louis le pregunta, con una sonrisa.

"Erhm, está bien," dice Harry, totalmente desconcertado.

"¿En qué año estás?" Pregunta.

"Primero" dice Harry, como si estuviera admitiendo algo malo.

"Está bien así que dudo que sepas, pero cada año hay un desfile de modas de invierno. Estoy en mi tercer año de obtener mi grado de diseño de moda, por lo que la colección de invierno que he diseñado va a ser mostrado," Louis explica.

Harry asiente, pero todavía se ve confundido, "eso es genial, pero eh, ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?", Se pregunta.

"Bueno, yo he diseñado tres conjuntos de ropa masculina y necesito a alguien para modelarlos en la pasarela" Louis continúa.

Las cejas de Harry se arrugan levemente, "seguro que no estás insinuando que quieres que haga eso", suelta una risita nerviosa.

Louis no es nada mas que determinado, "eso es exactamente lo que estoy insinuando. Te vi en el pasillo y es como si fuiste creado para lo que he diseñado. Necesito que lo hagas ", dice.

Harry se burla: "Yo no soy un modelo no p-puedo modelar," tartamudea.

"¿Bueno, puedes caminar o no?" Louis dice suavemente, "va a ser fácil, todo lo que tienes que hacer es ponerte tres trajes y caminar por una pasarela. Fácil."

Harry niega con la cabeza vigorosamente, "escucha, estoy muy halagado, pero no soy la persona más graciosa y probablemente me caiga de bruces. Y yo realmente no creo que le haría justicia a tu ropa", él es tímido resultándole a Louis adorable.

"Escucha Harry, no soy realmente el tipo de persona que toma un no por respuesta. Yo no quiero ser demasiado atrevido, pero he decidido que va a ser perfecto y te estoy pidiendo amablemente," dice Louis con una sonrisa juguetona.

Harry se sonroja y mira hacia abajo a sus manos en la mesa, "no quiero hacerlo mal", dice en voz baja.

Louis está un poco desilusionado por la genuina preocupación en la voz del chico. Louis se da cuenta de que él no está diciendo que no, porque no quiera, o porque tiene algo mejor que hacer, suena genuinamente preocupado de que no vaya a hacerlo bastante bien. Es absolutamente entrañable.

"Hey amigo," dice Louis para que Harry lo mire "va a ser perfecto."

"Lo será," el rubio dice alegremente, tanto Louis como Harry levantan las cejas hacia él, "¿Bien Haz? Dile que lo harás."

Louis sonríe y mira hacia Harry, "está bien, lo haré", dice Harry, con una sonrisa tímida.

Louis aplaude con sus manos juntas, "¡genial! ¡Eso es impresionante! Dame tu número así puedo decirte a qué hora debes llegar al estudio para el montaje", dice.

Cuando Harry le ha escrito su número de teléfono, Louis le da gracias nuevamente. También descubre que el muchacho rubio se llama Niall y le da las gracias por ayudar a convencer a Harry. Louis deja al rizado mirando hacia la nada como si estuviera pensando en lo que se ha metido. Louis suelta una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando se va a la mesa de Zayn y Liam. Se ve desde su propio pequeño mundo cuando saca una silla al lado de ellos.

"¡He encontrado a mi modelo!" Louis dice alegremente.

"¿Quién?" Zayn le pregunta con entusiasmo.

"Un chico de primer año llamado Harry Styles. Él es perfecto. Sus piernas son tan largas y delgadas y tiene el torso para las medidas", explica Louis.

"¿Cómo lo convenciste?" Liam le pregunta, aliviado al ver a su mejor amigo menos estresado.

"Fui muy persistente" Louis se encoge de hombros, "pero ahora que he resuelto ese dilema, mi mente está clara, así que voy al estudio a trabajar un poco. ¡Nos vemos en casa chicos!”

 

Él se despide y luego se precipita fuera de la cafetería, inundándolo una sensación de alivio. La ligereza resulta ser protegida contra el hambre, sin embargo, y para cuando Louis llega al estudio su corazón se acelera y se siente mareado. El rebusca dentro de su bolso hasta que encuentra la bolsa de plástico de apio que había empacado en la mañana. Mastica mientras toma una botella de agua para ayudar a llenar el estómago. Él no puede parar de pensar en lo hermoso que Harry es, sus labios rojos, dientes blancos y relucientes, y esos ojos verdes transmitiéndole una sensación de calidez interior.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

"Lou, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Hice el desayuno!" Zayn exclama desde el lado de la cocina.

Liam levanta la mirada posada antes en el periódico y frunce el ceño cuando Louis se desliza en sus zapatos. Él sabe que Zayn hizo el desayuno, podía oler el tocino hasta el final de su habitación. Fue doloroso lo fuerte que gritó su estómago por eso. Louis tuvo que enterrar la nariz en la almohada sólo para alejarse de la esencia, tuvo que tomar del vaso de agua al lado de su cama para tratar de engañar a su estómago.

"Lo siento Zayn, quiero conseguir un poco de tiempo en el estudio antes del primer período. Voy a comer un sándwich de huevo cuando llegue mi té", Louis miente.

"Mejor crea tu habitación en el estudio, nunca te vemos en estos días," Liam suspira.

Louis siente una punzada de culpa, "Lo sé, lo siento. Es que el show se acerca y… "

"Lo sabemos, lo sabemos. Está bien sólo prométeme que estarás en casa para la cena, ¿sí?" Zayn dice suplicante.

Louis fuerza una sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza, "lo prometo", responde.

"Está bien, ve con cuidado", Liam sonríe.

Louis se encoge de hombros y deja el departamento, su sonrisa desaparece tan pronto como está en el pasillo. Estar en casa para la cena significa comer. Tendrá que restringir la ingesta de alimentos del día de hoy, porque a pesar de que va a purgar todo lo que coma tiene que darse cuenta de las calorías que absorbe su cuerpo antes de que casualmente pueda hacer su camino al baño después de la cena. Eso significa que no hay leche en el té y definitivamente no puede permitirse tener las dos secciones de mandarina en su bolsa.

Louis realmente quiere que el edificio en donde vive, tenga un ascensor, ya que a pesar de que sólo va por las escaleras, las rodillas ya le duelen un poco. A veces tiene que sentarse y tomar un descanso a medio camino debido al trabajo que ejerce. Cuando por fin entra en su coche prende la calefacción y juguetea con la radio hasta que encuentra una emisora decente. En realidad no tiene nada que hacer en el estudio, pero necesitaba una excusa para no sentarse a desayunar con ellos.

Cuando llega, hay algunos estudiantes pululando alrededor de los pasillos, pero no se relaciona con nadie, agarra un té y se dirige al estudio. Él va directo a los tres maniquíes de la ventana, acariciando la tela ligera de la camiseta debajo de la chaqueta y el ajuste del cuello del jersey. Por enésima vez desde que puso los ojos en Harry, la mente de Louis revolotea en la imagen del chico de rizos en los pantalones de tweed en los que ha pasado trabajando tantas horas.

Entonces Louis tiene un momento de incertidumbre, porque tal vez Harry habría cambiado de opinión. Tal vez es sólo una de esas personas que no pueden decir que no frente a frente y cuando Louis le mande un mensaje esta mañana, Harry hará alguna excusa para salir del problema. El estómago de Louis se agita desagradablemente y se apresura a su bolso para encontrar su teléfono. Piensa por un momento antes de escribir el texto.

“Hey Harry, es Louis Tomlinson. Espero que todavía estés dispuesto a ayudarme para el desfile de moda, sólo me preguntaba si serías capaz de reunirte conmigo”.

Louis envía el texto y deja su teléfono, ya que no es ni siquiera las ocho de la mañana y no espera una respuesta hasta más tarde. Apenas se da la vuelta para ir a buscar su cuaderno de dibujo cuando su teléfono vibra en respuesta.

“Si aún me quieres todavía estoy dispuesto. Estoy de camino a la escuela ahora en realidad, tengo tiempo libre en el segundo periodo, o durante el almuerzo o después de la escuela, lo que funcione para ti”

Louis sonríe un poco a leerlo, el chico seguramente es servicial y el toque de apreciación es lindo. Está aliviado. Hubiera sido tan fácil para Harry decir “oh lo siento realmente no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo" No le debe a Louis nada, ni siquiera lo conoce. Pero aquí está él, ofreciendo cada momento libre que tiene.

“Te estás levantando temprano, ¿no estoy interrumpiendo tu tiempo de estudio? Yo ya estoy en la escuela si tú quieres venir al estudio ahora, pero si no puedes, en el segundo período libre estaría bien”.

Una vez más la respuesta viene al minuto.

"Corro en las mañanas ya que la perra de Niall me saca del dormitorio después, pero, mientras que él está tratando de dormir, estaré libre ahora. ¿Puedo traer un café o un muffin o algo así?

El estómago de Louis le está pidiendo decir que sí, retorciéndose sobre sí mismo, pidiendo algún tipo de sustento, pero Louis es bueno en ese caso.

"No estoy bien gracias, nos vemos pronto".

Louis va a la esquina del estudio y recoge las cosas que necesitará para probarle a Harry. Saca los tres maniquíes de su banco de trabajo y saca su alfiletero y cinta métrica. Vagamente se pregunta lo que Harry va a pensar de sus diseños. Ayer, el chico solo llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta de su banda preferida y Louis adivina que no es el tipo de persona que pone mucha atención en lo que lleva puesto. Louis imagina que es uno de esos tipos sin esfuerzo, alguien que podría vestirse con un poncho e igualmente se vería mejor.

Louis no es uno de esos tipos. Se pone de pie desnudo en su armario durante demasiado tiempo tratando desesperadamente de encontrar algo que no muestre sus rollos de grasa. Se había puesto un sweater azul de gran tamaño y un par de pantalones de color gris que no se peguen a sus piernas. Se había enrollado la basta de los pantalones y luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño para persuadir su cabello en su tupé plumoso habitual. Cuando se miró en el espejo su primer instinto fue meter sus dedos en la garganta para tratar de deshacerse de alguna grasa adicional persistente alrededor de su línea de la mandíbula, pero no había nada en su estómago para expulsar.

Louis está inclinado sobre su cuaderno de dibujo cuando hay un leve golpe en la puerta. Harry empuja la puerta, sus pasos resonando en el estudio, sonriendo alegremente. Lleva un par de pantalones vaqueros negros, un flojo sweater gris y una bandana azul marino colocado al revés en la parte superior de sus cabeza. Los ojos de Louis perduran en los pocos rizos que están sueltos a los lados de su rostro, antes de encontrarse con los ojos brillantes de Harry. Él es, sin duda una belleza sin esfuerzo. Louis devuelve la sonrisa y un gesto hacia el chico.

"Te he traído algo de todos modos, siempre me dan una adicional al comprar el mocca así que te traje este bollo, espero que te guste” él dice vacilante.

Por primera vez, Louis nota la bandeja con dos tazas y dos bolsas de papel que Harry tiene en una mano, la otra mano sosteniendo la correa de su mochila. Su estómago se retuerce. Sería tan fácil de decir no gracias, mentir un poco acerca de que no le gustaba lo que él ha elegido, fingir que acaba de tener un gran desayuno. Excepto que, Harry lo está mirando con esos enormes ojos verdes; tan inocentemente esperanzador.

"Eso está muy bien, gracias," dice Louis, con una sonrisa.

Louiz se sitúa en una esquina de la mesa de trabajo para que Harry deje la bandeja. Harry sonríe aliviado y deja su mochila. Louis saca un taburete extra y el rizado se sienta, doblando sus largas piernas por lo que sus pies descansan sobre uno de los peldaños. Louis se posiciona en el borde de su asiento cuando Harry pone su tasa en frente de él. Louis mira sus largos dedos mientras aplanan las bolsas de papel para ajustar los bollos. Los movimientos de Harry son lentos y lánguidos y Louis se pregunta si este andaría en la pasarela así. Se imagina al muchacho desgarbado caminando lentamente en sus prendas. Sonríe.

"Realmente aprecio que hagas esto Harry," dice.

Harry sonríe detrás de su taza de café y se encoge de hombros "Me halaga lo que me pediste, aunque yo realmente no entiendo por qué", dice tímidamente.

"Debido a que tienes el tipo de cuerpo perfecto para lo que he diseñado," Louis responde encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry se encoge de hombros a cambio "así que estoy feliz de ayudar, supongo."

Ellos intercambian una sonrisa y Louis siente los ojos de Harry sobre él mientras baja la cabeza y envuelve una mano alrededor de su taza de café, tratando de transmitir la calidez de ella en sus manos.

"¿Así que tú y Niall viven en el mismo dormitorio?" Louis pregunta, haciendo una pequeña charla mientras espera a que Harry termine su desayuno.

"Sí, sólo lo conocí, pero resulta que él es un buen tipo, así que funcionó bien," Harry responde.

Louis se encuentra mirando a Harry mientras este eleva el bollo a su boca, observando la forma en que su lengua se asoma más allá de sus dientes como una especie de pista de aterrizaje para su comida. Esto le hace sonreír por alguna razón.

"A excepción cuando él te está botando a patadas fuera de la habitación a las siete de la mañana", dice Louis juguetonamente.

Harry deja escapar una de esas carcajadas ridículas, casi ahogándose con su bollo, y tapa rápidamente su mano sobre su boca para ahogarse. El espectáculo atrae una risa involuntaria de Louis a cambio. Louis ama esa risa desde el momento que la oyó en el pasillo por primera vez, pero rápidamente se da cuenta de que ser el motivo de la risa se siente bastante bien.

Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojan cuando traga grueso, "sí, excepto cuando, normalmente me refugio en la biblioteca y leo, no es muy divertido", dice sonriendo.

"¿Entonces, porqué no corres en las mañanas?" Louis le pregunta.

El coge un poco de su bollo, tirando pequeños pedacitos. Para cualquier persona que se ve como si estuviera distraído comiendo, escogiendo su comida. Nadie se da cuenta de que nada de esto va a su boca. Louis es bueno distrayendo.

"No lo sé, sólo me levanto temprano, no puedo evitarlo. Entonces me inquieto. No puedo simplemente relajarme en la cama, porque entonces empiezo a inquietarme y dar vueltas," Harry se encoge de hombros, "oye, ni siquiera has probado tu café. ¿No te gusta el mocca? "

Louis cree que el rizado se ve demasiado decepcionado de sí mismo por algo tan simple como un café. Él tiene un poco de tristeza en sus plenos labios rosados y las cejas juntas y tiradas hacia arriba, Louis piensa que es el puchero más adorable que jamás haya visto. Louis se pregunta cómo alguien en el mundo entero -podría incluirse- podría decepcionar a Harry ante una mueca como esa.

"Oh no, me encanta la mocca, estoy a la espera de que se enfríe," dice Louis para obtener una explicación.

Harry parece satisfecho con esa respuesta y las líneas entre sus cejas desaparecen con facilidad. Louis puede ver el esponjamiento de crema batida a través de la apertura de la tapa. Él sabe cuán dulce la crema es, mucho más que la mezcla de chocolate en la taza. También sabe que no va a ser fácil casualmente escapar al baño para sacarlo de su estómago si toma un sorbo. Está obsesionado con el contenido calórico de un trago cuando la voz cálida de Harry atrae su atención.

"Te ves muy bien con las gafas puestas", dice, con una tímida sonrisa con hoyuelos.

Louis levanta las cejas con un poco de sorpresa cuando sus dedos rozan los marcos de plástico negro, "gracias".

Harry simplemente sonríe y toma otro sorbo de su café. Louis se ocupa en recoger su bollo para ocultar el rubor.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

"Wow Louis, ¿esto es lo que has hecho?" Harry jadea, levantándose de la mesa de trabajo y acercándose a los maniquíes.

Louis mira por un momento mientras Harry rodea sus ejemplares, con la boca ligeramente abierta y las cejas levantadas. Sus largos dedos se deslizan en el cuello de la chaqueta, se inclina hacia abajo para obtener una mejor visión de los pantalones vaqueros. Pone a prueba el tejido de punto del suéter de cuello cowel contra la parte posterior de su mano, deja escapar un "wow", cuando sus pulgares se detienen en el detalle de las caderas de los pantalones de tweed.

"Louis", murmura, enderezándose y dando vueltas alrededor de la parte posterior de los maniquíes, "Quiero decir, pensé que eras bueno pero, wow."

Louis está seguro de que debe estar de un color escarlata desagradable mientras se pone de pie, "gracias", dice con una sonrisa tímida.

"Me encanta el modelo en espiga”, Harry murmura más para sí mismo mientras levanta el jersey para observar la cinturilla de los pantalones.

"No te figuraba como el tipo de persona que sería capaz de distinguir entre los patrones del tweed", dice Louis, incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa en su voz.

Harry mira y se encoge de hombros con timidez, "Me gusta la moda", admite, moviéndose hacia los vaqueros, "cada año ahorro dinero y llevo a mi hermana al show de invierno de Burberry para su cumpleaños."

"Wow, eso es muy lindo de tu parte," Louis dice en voz baja.

Harry se ríe, "Bueno, no es como si pudiera llevarla en primera fila ni nada y sé que es un poco egoísta porque me encanta tanto como a ella."

"No. Es muy dulce", afirma Louis, "Siento que te he juzgado mal. Yo te tomé más como un chico informal."

"Las ropas bonitas son costosas", Harry se encoge de hombros, "pero puedo hacerlo bien cuando tengo que…", añade en broma.

Louis se ríe, "sí compañero, no me cabe duda de eso", dice con facilidad.

Harry mira hacia arriba con un rubor muy distinto en sus mejillas y sonríe tímidamente. Louis cree que es adorable. Él observa mientras Harry se pasea hacia los demás maniquíes en el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, deteniéndose en el vestido de cóctel.

"¿Son tuyos también?" Harry pregunta.

"Sí, tengo siete en la mira para las mujeres también", Louis responde, "mis amigas Hannah y Sadie; ellas estarán usándolo para mí."

"Eres tan talentoso", dice Harry.

"Gracias Harry," Louis dice tímidamente: "Me alegro de que te guste lo que vas a tener que usar."

Harry se ríe, "todo lo que has hecho es algo que me gustaría comprar si lo viera en una tienda", dice con sinceridad mientras rodea de nuevo los tres trajes.

Louis sonríe, "van a lucir bien ti," dice.

"Espero que sí. Estoy un poco nervioso para ser honesto", Harry frunce el ceño, volviendo a la mesa para tomar un sorbo de su café.

"¿Nervioso de qué?" Louis pregunta.

"Soy la clase de tipo de piernas chuecas, no quiero caer de cara en la pasarela o lo que sea y fallar," Harry responde suavemente, evitando los ojos de Louis tomando un bocado de su bollo.

"Bueno, no creo que eso suceda, pero si sucede te prometo que no voy a enojarme", replica Louis juguetonamente.

Louis es recompensado con la sonrisa de medio lado de Harry, "Okay, gracias", ríe.

"No te preocupes", Louis sonríe.

Los ojos de Harry perduran en Louis por un momento y los de Louis en Harry, deteniéndose principalmente en la forma de sus labios, la pequeña peca en la mejilla izquierda debajo de la comisura de estos, el anillo verde más oscuro que circunda el color jade de su iris. Harry se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado, haciendo que a Louis le dé un poco de curiosidad.

"Nunca me dijiste para que te especializarás” dice Louis, dando un brinco para llegar a su banquillo.

Harry se sienta fácilmente en su taburete, "Soy un grande de la ciencia, por lo que mis clases académicas son sólo aburridas clases de ciencias, como química, biología, física. Aún no he decidido lo que quiero hacer todavía, pero una licenciatura en ciencias es bastante bueno para nada", se encoge de hombros.

"¿La ciencia es tu pasión?" Louis pregunta

Harry niega con la cabeza, "no, es sólo ciencia fácil."

"Entonces, ¿qué te apasiona Harry?" Louis le pregunta.

Harry parece reflexionar durante mucho tiempo antes de que se encoja de hombros y sacuda la cabeza. Louis frunce el ceño, no puede decidir si el rizado solo no cree genuinamente que tenga una pasión o tal vez es demasiado tímido para decirlo. Hay una chispa en los ojos de Harry, sin embargo eso hace que Louis esté aún más curioso.

"Tiene que haber algo. Te he mostrado lo mío ", Louis dice gentilmente, señalando vagamente hacia los maniquíes.

Harry conecta con los ojos de Louis durante un segundo fugaz y luego se encoge de hombros otra vez, "Me gusta cantar. Pero no se si pueda hacer una carrera en lo absoluto a menos que sea asombroso y yo definitivamente no lo soy. Así que es un hobby. No sé si eso cuente”.

Louis trata de acercarse y levanta la barbilla de Harry para que sus miradas se conecten, pero no lo logra "…¿y cuando estás cantando sientes como simplemente todo se desconecta de ti y eso es lo único que importa?", pregunta.

Harry asiente, "sí", afirma.

"Desde luego que cuenta definitivamente como una pasión," dice Louis.

Harry levanta su mirada y le da una sonrisa tímida. Louis sonríe a cambio y se pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió de esa manera. Harry pregunta sobre Louis entonces, y este le explica que comparte un dormitorio con sus dos mejores amigos Zayn y Liam. Harry le pregunta sobre el desfile de modas y Louis le dice que es en tres días, los del primer año cada uno tiene que mostrar una sola prenda, los de segundo año llegan a mostrar tres y tercer año llegarán a mostrar una colección completa.

Harry le pide ver su colección entera de modo que Louis lo lleva a su rincón del estudio donde sus prendas están separadas en perchas según el modelo que hará uso de ellos. Louis nunca ha sido y nunca será una de esas personas que recibe buenas críticas, pero siempre está seguro de si la gente realmente lo quiere decir, o si sólo se sienten obligados a hacerlo. A él siempre le cuesta creer cuando la gente dice cosas buenas sobre su persona y sobre todo por sus diseños.

Hay algo tan diferente acerca de Harry, sin embargo. Louis piensa que tal vez Harry es una de las personas más genuinas que jamás haya conocido. La forma en que sus ojos se iluminan con algo de asombro, como examina cada pieza, la forma en que murmura sus observaciones acerca de cada detalle como si ni siquiera significara algo que Louis pudiese oír. Cada vez que levanta sus ojos hacia Louis y le dice algo sobre la belleza del top o qué tan bien hizo la falda, hay una sinceridad en esos grandes ojos verdes que puede despistar al ojiazul.

Louis se sonroja mucho y cree que dice 'gracias Harry' demasiadas veces, pero en realidad no sabe qué más decir. Él realmente sabe lo que significa, sin embargo está agradecido por las amables palabras de Harry y de la sinceridad de este, por su interés en las cosas en las que ha pasado tanto tiempo trabajando. Louis decide que Harry es la clase de tipo que es agradable, la sinceridad es agradable.

Ellos terminan de vuelta en la mesa de trabajo y Harry se pregunta cómo Louis encuentra tiempo para poner tanto detalle en tantos pedazos. Louis admite que en realidad no hace mucho, además de trabajar en su ropa y la escuela. Se siente un poco mal porque solía ir a fiestas pero realmente ya no se siente como en esos días. Harry simplemente se encoge de hombros y dice que su único amigo de todo Londres es Niall, de esa manera, su círculo social también es casi nulo.

De alguna manera terminan en el tema de los intereses y descubren que ambos aman el fútbol. Louis dice que solía jugar, pero no más porque está fuera de forma. Es una confesión íntima y se encuentra un poco sorprendido cuando sale de su boca, pero Harry simplemente dice que le gustaría poder jugar, pero él no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que tiene dos pies izquierdos. Louis se entera de que a Harry le encanta cocinar y el rizado se entera de que a Louis le gusta tocar el piano, aunque este insiste en que no es bueno y sólo lo hace por diversión. Consiguen hablar sobre temas familiares y Louis ama la forma en que Harry casi parece jactarse de su madre, su hermana y su padrastro, que muestra lo mucho que los ama y cree que un buen chico como el rizado, merece tener una buena familia.

Cuando es el turno de Louis para hablar de su familia, siente una sonrisa surcar en su rostro mientras habla de sus hermanas, pero se tambalea un poco cuando menciona a su madre y a su nuevo marido. Él cambia de tema rápidamente, porque no ha estado en casa desde años y echa de menos a las chicas tanto que lo puede sentir en su pecho. No le dice a Harry nada de eso, sólo hace una broma acerca de cómo a veces Zayn y Liam se sienten como sus hermanos pequeños y Harry dice que puede relacionarse con Niall porque es como un niño.

Ambos entran en especie de shock cuando Louis mira el reloj y se da cuenta que falta sólo diez minutos para que suene la campana para su primer período. Louis ni siquiera recuerda la última vez que ha tenido una conversación tan fácil con nadie más que no sea Zayn o Liam. Por lo general, cuando habla con sus compañeros de clase, está fingiendo cuidar lo que dice y ser cortés. Es diferente con Harry, Louis piensa que tal vez el rizado podía leer el diccionario y todavía escucharlo. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que Louis conoce a alguien con el que hace click de aquella forma. Él sólo espera que Harry no se haya aburrido hasta la muerte.

"Lo siento mucho, ni siquiera hemos tratado de probar una prenda que pueda quedarte", Louis frunce el ceño.

Harry se ríe y niega con la cabeza, "no es gran cosa, valió la pena llegar a conocerte un poco mejor. Si te apetece puedo volver para el segundo período."

Louis se ruboriza, porque nuevamente está esa sinceridad, “¿Que no te importaría? Podrías sólo colocártelo y luego lo ajustaría con alfileres y entonces tú podrías volver más tarde para usar las prendas nuevamente cuando haya acabado, de esa manera no tienes que perder todo tu tiempo aquí".

"No es una pérdida de tiempo Louis," Harry dice con seriedad, "realmente no me importa. Tal vez podría simplemente traer mis libros de texto y trabajar en algunas tareas de Biología aquí contigo. Te prometo que no te voy a distraer”.

Él tiene esa esperanza inocente en los ojos de nuevo y Louis se da cuenta de que en realidad no le importaría la estancia de Harry en lo absoluto. Louis ni siquiera piensa que le importaría si Harry lo distrae.

"Claro, si quieres", dice Louis, sonriendo un poco.

"Bien. Me voy pero te veo en un rato, ¿si?" Dice Harry poniéndose de pie y tirando de su mochila.

"Nos vemos", replica Louis, con un poco de movimiento de su mano.

Harry se dispone a irse, pero mira sobre su hombro, "es mejor que termines ese bollo", dice, añadiendo una sonrisa descarada.

Louis se sonroja y fuerza una sonrisa, "Lo haré."

Harry da una leve inclinación de cabeza y se dirige hacia la puerta. Louis lo mira alejarse. Harry es como una pequeña paloma pero Louis decide que hay algo gracioso y manejable acerca de los chicos que dan pasos largos. Harry mira hacia atrás una vez más antes de salir, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Louis y destella, posiblemente, la más dulce sonrisa que el ojiazul haya visto en su vida, y luego se va.

Louis deja escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras recoge la taza vacía de Harry, la suya que sigue llena y lo restante de su bollo para llevarlo a la basura. Se siente mal tirando el desayuno que Harry le trajo, lo cual es extraño porque debería sentirse aliviado de que lo hizo sin ingerir nada. Tal vez sea porque Louis veía que Harry no tiene dinero extra y desde luego él no debe gastar en comida que el ojiazul no va a comer. O tal vez es porque esa pequeña mirada que Harry tiene en sus ojos, como si en realidad sólo quisiera complacer a Louis con su ofrenda. Lo hace sentir culpable, pero Louis todavía lo rechaza, sin importar la forma en que su cuerpo le pide que no lo haga.

Cuando Louis limpia su mesa de trabajo y se aleja rodando sus maniquíes, se encuentra contento de no haber encontrado el accesorio adecuado. Está contento de que llegó a conocer un poco sobre Harry... Louis no sabe realmente por qué el rizado querría pasar su mañana junto a él en el estudio, pero se imagina que debe ser un poco solitario. Louis sabe que se siente, quizás porque también lo es. Pero quizás se siente un poco menos solitario con esa sonrisa de hoyuelos que va dirigida hacia él.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Cuando Louis llega al estudio después del primer periodo hay algunos otros estudiantes poniendo en orden sus puestos de trabajo y todos ellos exclaman un “hola” al verlo. La profesora le ofrece una cálida sonrisa y le sigue hasta su puesto.

"Todo está saliendo muy bien Louis", dice ella, rozando sus dedos a lo largo del tejido de uno de los vestidos.

"Gracias Sra. Schinnour. He encontrado mi modelo masculino, "Louis le dice, un poco emocionado.

"Oh gracias a Dios, ¿todavía no se ha probado las prendas?", Dice.

"Se supone que debe estar llegando en este período", explica.

"Maravilloso," ella sonríe, apretando su hombro suavemente, "Me tengo que ir, pero te veré en el cuarto periodo”.

Louis se despide y comienza recogiendo las cosas que necesitará para que Harry se adapte a sus prendas. Louis es la única persona autorizada a estar en el estudio y sin supervisión. Es el más pequeño en el campus y la Sra. Schinnour sólo utiliza dos periodos fuera del día de sus primeros años. Fuera de esos períodos se permite que Louis lo utilice cuando lo necesite.

El grado del programa de la moda es muy selectiva por lo que las clases del primer año por lo general sólo tienen una veintena de estudiantes y el número se reduce hasta cerca de diez por tercer año. Hay un gran taller específicamente para los estudiantes para trabajar durante su tiempo libre, pero mientras que la mayoría de ellos prosperan en el espacio de trabajo en grupo, Louis siempre se siente sofocado.

Louis literal conquistó a la Sra. Schinnour cuando apenas estaba en primer año, porque siempre ha estado tan ansioso por aprender y mejorar, tan dispuesto a aceptar las críticas utilizándolo para que pueda mejorar. Él ha sido su orgullo y alegría desde entonces y cuando lo vio luchando con todo el parloteo que es constante en el estudio del grupo, ella le ofreció el espacio libre. Ella ha sido más que amable con Louis y se lo acredita para mantenerlo en marcha cuando este golpea las prendas al sentirse dolorosamente poco creativo y horriblemente, generando odio así mismo, aunque este último nunca se lo ha admitido a alguien.

Finalmente, el último de los primeros años se ha ido y Louis se encuentra solo en la habitación, despojando las prendas fuera de los maniquíes para cuando Harry llegue a probárselos. Él pasó la mayor parte del primer período reproduciendo su tiempo con Harry en su cabeza. Todavía está sorprendido con lo fácil que fluía la conversación, cómo llegaron libremente sus sonrisas, sin llegar a forzarlas.

Liam está en el equipo de fútbol y tiene un montón de amigos, Zayn tiene a sus amigos con los que patina y sus compañeros de clase. Louis sólo tiene a Liam y Zayn. Él tiene un montón de gente que es amable al cual podría llamar “amigos” si lo quisiera, pero simplemente no se conecta con la gente sencilla. Es diferente con Harry sin embargo.

"Hey Lou," su voz profunda y cálida se oye desde la puerta.

Louis se da vuelta y sonríe, "Hey, gracias por venir", dice.

"Más que feliz," Harry contesta, acercándose y dejando caer su mochila en el suelo.

"¿Sabes que tienes una línea de tinta de lapicero en tu barbilla?" Louis pregunta casualmente, tratando de no reírse.

Las mejillas de Harry eliminan un color rojo precioso mientras comienza a frotar vigorosamente su barbilla, "Tengo un horrible hábito de masticar el final de mi lapicero y a veces voy por el lado equivocado por error, por favor no me juzgues", se queja.

Louis se ríe y niega con la cabeza, "okay, no lo haré. Ya no está, ahora deja de frotar la piel de tu barbilla antes que te lastimes".

Harry sonríe tímidamente y se frota la parte posterior de su cuello, "me pregunto cuánta gente se reía de mí mientras estaba caminando por el pasillo", se ríe.

"Sólo unos pocos estoy seguro," dice Louis con un movimiento casual de su mano, "¿Cómo estuvo tu clase?"

"Aburrida", Harry se encoge de hombros, "sólo Química. ¿Tú? "

"Perspectivas", Louis responde, "simplemente analizando la moda y el diseño de todo el mundo como tal. Es una buena clase”.

"Suena interesante," Harry asiente, mirando como Louis desviste los maniquíes.

"¿Entonces, quieres probar estas cosas en ti y luego las ajusto con un alfiler?" Louis pregunta.

"Claro, ¿cuál primero?" Harry contesta, dando un paso hacia adelante.

"Los pantalones de tweed," Louis responde, porque sabe que van a ser los más difíciles de encajar.

Harry se desliza de sus zapatos y Louis tiene toda la intención de entregarle los pantalones para alejarse y darle privacidad, pero Harry ya se ha desabrochado sus pantalones vaqueros. En un instante, se ha desprendido de la mezclilla negra apretada, estando de pie delante de Louis en un par de bóxers negros.

Harry se encuentra allí con una confianza tan fácil, rascándose perezosamente uno de sus muslos color de porcelana donde hay una ligera capa de pelo. Los vellos se vuelven más oscuros y un poco más gruesos hacia abajo en sus pantorrillas y sus dedos de los pies están ligeramente hacia el interior. Está claro que tiene cero problemas estando medio desnudo delante de alguien que recién ha conocido, Louis lo envidia tanto. Louis ni siquiera puede soportar verse medio desnudo, pasa mucho tiempo asegurándose de que su ropa sea lo suficientemente floja como para ocultar su grasa, la idea de estar medio desnudo delante de otra persona, literalmente, hace que genere un doloroso picor en su garganta. Louis entiende por qué Harry es tan seguro, sin embargo, tal vez sería demasiado si sus piernas fuesen puro músculo magro y de una milla de largo.

Manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo y casualmente apartando los ojos de la protuberancia en los bóxers de Harry, le entrega los pantalones. Él se los sube y tantea con la cremallera y el botón por un segundo antes de que lo pueda revisar. Louis se inclina para ver mejor, como el pantalón literal se funde en las piernas de Harry. Él levanta la camisa del rizado sólo lo suficiente para ver la cinturilla de los pantalones.

Su enfoque se dibuja cuando Harry suspira, "No me veo lo suficientemente bueno en ellos, ¿o sí?” Y a pesar de que Louis está detrás de él analizando los pantalones, se puede oír el ceño fruncido en la voz de Harry, "Son unos pantalones bonitos y yo probablemente los hago parecer flojos, o no?” Puedes decirlo, prometo no ofenderme si quieres buscar otro modelo ", dice en voz baja, sonando completamente decepcionado de sí mismo.

El ceño de Louis se profundiza a medida que se voltea para poder ver el rostro de Harry. Él odia el ceño fruncido que encuentra en el rizado. Harry nunca debería tener que fruncir el ceño de esa manera, como si estuviese decepcionado consigo mismo.

"Harry, ¿qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué crees que se ven mal en ti?"Louis pregunta.

Harry baja la cabeza "porque estás con el ceño fruncido," murmura.

Louis quiere reírse de él, pero se detiene. Harry sólo se ve tan adorablemente arrepentido, como si sientese que le ha fallado a Louis y que es la última cosa en el mundo que quisiera hacer. Es extraño, Louis realmente no entiende del todo por qué Harry parece importarle tanto.

"Harry esa es sólo mi cara cuando estoy concentrado", Louis se ríe, "en realidad estoy muy sorprendido. Parecen que se amoldan a ti a la perfección. Estaba seguro de que tendría que tomarlos o dejarlos, salir a conseguir el ajuste correcto pero parecen exactamente cómo se supone que deben. ¿Cómo se sienten? "

"Se sienten perfectos", dice Harry rápidamente "¿En realidad piensas que se ven bien?"

Louis ríe de nuevo y asiente, "sí ven a ver", dice, mientras lleva a Harry hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero a lo largo de la pared.

Louis observa mientras Harry levanta su camisa para ver la cintura y hace un giro completo, analizando los pantalones crema de cada ángulo. Louis analiza cómo se ajustan perfectamente al trasero de Harry, como se abrazan a sus muslos tan bien, como le queda perfectamente en las caderas. Es casi una locura lo bien que encajan en el muchacho.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminan cuando se vuelve hacia Louis, "son tan buenos Louis, mierda santa," Harry dice muy impresionado, "al igual que el detalle y el corte y el patrón del tweed".

Las mejillas de Louis se calientan, "gracias Harry", dice, "todavía tengo que arreglar el dobladillo obviamente, dejé las bastas sin terminar porque no sabía qué tan alto sería el modelo, pero supongo que realmente no tienen que ver otras alteraciones".

"Me alegro de que me queden bien ", dice Harry.

"Te dije que sería perfecto. Ahora para el show ¿tienes un par de zapatos negros de vestir sin nada de lujos, solo simple? "Louis pregunta.

"Si los tengo”, Harry confirma.

Louis asiente, "¿Crees que tal vez en lugar de hacer el dobladillo de los pantalones podrías traer esos zapatos otro día?, siempre que funcione para ti, y podría hacer el dobladillo de los pantalones por lo que la longitud correcta sería cuando los estuvieras usando.

"Sí, suena bien," Harry está de acuerdo, sonriendo y finalmente se aleja del espejo.

"Bien. ¿Quieres probar el suéter que va con los pantalones? ", Louis pregunta cuando va de nuevo a su sitio de trabajo.

Cuando se da la vuelta con el suéter cowell de cuello negro en sus manos Harry ya tiene su camisa medio desabrochada. Los ojos de Louis se deslizan a través de la piel blanca lechosa del pecho de Harry y pasan por el comienzo de sus abdominales definidos. Cuando Harry tira de sus brazos las mangas, los ojos de Louis trazan el fuerte camino en forma de “v” donde los pantalones cuelgan de sus caderas y toma nota de la protuberancia de sus bíceps.

"Sí tengo cuatro pezones, ya sé que es raro," Harry se ríe mientras pliega la camisa.

Louis nota las dos manchas oscuras extra y se encoge de hombros, "único", corrige, con una sonrisa.

Harry se ríe, "está bien vamos con eso", dice.

Una vez más Harry se pone delante de Louis medio desnudo y completamente a gusto. Él toma el suéter de las manos de Louis y tira de ella sobre su cabeza lentamente y con cuidado. Louis cree que tal vez hubo un momento en que sería capaz de admirar la forma en que los músculos de Harry se estiran y flexionan mientras levanta sus brazos sobre su cabeza, piensa que hubo un tiempo cuando habría tenido la tentación de utilizar sus dientes para echar a perder ese sedosa piel y llenarla de un tono azul y morado.

Ahora, sin embargo, esa persona sólo quiere acurrucarse dentro de sí mismo. Entonces está Harry, que parece que ha sido cincelado en granito y pintado en color marfil, y luego está él; gordo con llanuras de grasa. Entonces Louis no piensa en la forma en que desea que Harry se deshaga del suéter y deje que toque cada centímetro de su cuerpo, no. El ojiazul solo piensa en la forma en que desea que Harry se diera prisa y se ponga el suéter antes de intentar arañar el fondo de su garganta cuando las ganas de vomitar aumentan.

Finalmente Harry tiene el grueso y caliente suéter en él, Louis da un paso adelante para ajustar el cuello. Louis está al nivel del pecho de Harry y este lo mira y sonríe, un rizo suelto cayendo en su rostro. Louis sonríe a cambio, pero se centra en hacer que las mangas tengan la longitud correcta y el dobladillo del suéter de en el lugar indicado.

"¿Qué piensas?", Louis pregunta mientras lleva a Harry de vuelta al espejo.

Harry hace una pausa para observarse, volteándose y mirando por encima de zu hombro hacia la parte de atrás. El tweed se ve como el color del carbón a la distancia, sólo de cerca se puede ver el patrón de espina de pescado, y el negro del tejido de punto en un contraste agradable. El cuello del suéter cuelga suelto, mostrando sólo un poco del cuello y las clavículas de Harry.

"Honestamente, no sé ni qué decir Lou. Esto se parece a algo que ya debería estar siendo vendido en las tiendas", dice Harry, recorriendo con su mano el largo del brazo del suéter.

Louis cree que nunca se acostumbrará a la sinceridad en la voz de Harry, "no, pero gracias", dice, "Me alegro de que te guste."

Harry se vuelve hacia Louis, "Es enserio Louis, eres increíble."

"Gracias", dice, con la voz que sale un poco más tranquilo de lo que debería.

Harry simplemente sonríe y Louis lo hace a cambio. Ellos deciden probar el chaquetón y pantalones de pitillo, después. Los dolores de estómago provocado por el hambre son bastante malos. Louis hace su camino de regreso a su centro de trabajo y busca en su bolso una botella de agua. Mientras que Harry se está cambiando Louis resopla tomando de la botella para tratar de conseguir que su estómago deje de retorcerse.

Al final todo se ve increíble en Harry, como Louis sabía que lo haría. Los pantalones negros dejan lucir un poco de la zona de la entrepierna, pero es una solución fácil, porque Louis apenas puede aflojar las puntadas de dardos en las caderas. El chaquetón de doble botonadura encaja perfectamente y Louis sólo tiene que ir en busca de los botones perfectos. Los jeans son un poco flojos porque es más difícil ya que son de denim por lo que Louis los deja de esa manera. Tiene que usar los alfileres para que las piernas del rizado encajen en la prenda. La camiseta se ajusta a la perfección, el cuello redondo mostrando los ángulos de las clavículas de Harry.

Louis no puede dejar de sonreír cuando Harry se pone la chaqueta. Es, a lo mucho, su pieza favorita y se ajusta al rizado tan perfectamente que parece irreal. Louis tiene una visión para el desfile de modas. Se une a la emoción que casi siente cuando en su estómago se siente el vacío cavernoso. En el momento en que Harry se ha probado todo y Louis ha hecho todo para cerciorarlo, el período está por terminar. Harry vuelve a cambiarse de ropa, mientras que Louis cuelga cuidadosamente las prendas.

"Muchas gracias Harry, eres tan perfecto para que te encaje y gracias por ayudarme", dice Louis, mientras Harry tira de su mochila.

"Estoy muy contento de que todo vaya a quedarme. Honestamente, sin embargo Lou eres tan talentoso que ni siquiera puedo creer todo lo increíble que haces", Harry niega con la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos y su voz sincera.

"Gracias Harry, pero en serio tienes que dejar de decirme lo bueno que soy o mi cuello no va a ser capaz de sostener mi cabeza grande," dice Louis en broma, incluso mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan.

Harry sonríe suavemente y niega con la cabeza, "No voy a dejar de decirte lo increíble que eres hasta que puedas creerme, porque no me crees cuando lo digo", se ríe en voz baja cuando Louis mira hacia el piso y sus mejillas se oscurecen por el rubor, "como eso", dice.

Louis se ríe un poco y niega con la cabeza: "Muy bien Harry. Te voy a mandar un mensaje de texto cuando haya terminado las modificaciones, ¿si? Así que podemos acordar una fecha para que vengas con los zapatos para medir los dobladillos. ¿Está bien? "

"Claro, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tomen las otras modificaciones?" Harry le pregunta.

"Bueno, tengo que terminar el de las chicas también, lo que probablemente sea un par de días," Louis adivina, "pero ahora que ya está todo hecho, no hay mucha prisa porque el espectáculo no es hasta en un par de semanas."

"Oh," Harry dice, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello, "¿voy a llegar a verte antes de eso?"

Louis casi dice 'Estoy seguro de que nos veremos en los pasillos o algo' pero luego se detiene. Harry tiene el labio inferior apresado entre sus dientes y tiene esa expresión de esperanza en su rostro de nuevo. Louis se recuerda que tal vez Harry sea un poco solitario ya que sólo sale con de Niall después de todo.

"Bueno, ya sabes dónde encontrarme si alguna vez estás aburrido durante el segundo período," Louis dice encogiéndose de hombros.

El rostro de Harry literalmente se ilumina y hace que Louis sonría, "impresionante", dice, "Nos vemos mañana Lou".

Louis sonríe y mueve su mano, mirando a Harry caminar hacia la puerta. Una vez más Harry mira hacia atrás desde la puerta y Louis se ve recompensado con esa dulce sonrisa que se dibuja automáticamente también en sus labios. Louis se ha dado cuenta de que Harry lleva una especie de resplandor a su alrededor, un calor que se filtra en sus huesos con cada una de sus risas estridentes, cada una de sus amables sonrisas. El resplandor se va con Harry dejándole a Louis una sensación de frío y vacío mientras empaca sus cosas para su próxima clase.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

En el momento en que suena la campana al final del día, Louis tiene un poco de miedo de ir a casa. Él sabe que Liam ha tenido el último período libre así que ha estado en casa cocinando. Louis sabe que va a ser recibido con un gran plato de comida y no tiene manera de salir de ello. No ha tenido nada más que agua, leche y té gratis todo el día, y ahora lo está sintiendo. Su cabeza palpita y si se levanta demasiado rápido un 'pop' se ilumina detrás de sus ojos. Él casi siempre siente ese vértigo perpetuo, pero tiene un poco de miedo al conducir cuando se siente tan mareado.

Louis puede soportar los dolores causados por el hambre, que en realidad la forma en que su estómago duele le empieza a gustar, pero odia las palpitaciones de su corazón. No puede manejar la forma en que a veces está sentado quieto y una especie de golpe lo ataca sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora en su pecho. Es extraño porque se siente como si su corazón late tan rápido, pero no es un golpe o un golpeteo, se siente más como si estuviera revoloteando en su pecho. A veces se despierta por la noche preguntándose por qué su corazón se altera tanto, cuando ha estado tendido y quieto durante horas y luego comienza a preguntarse si tal vez eso sólo va a parar. No piensa necesariamente que sea algo malo.

No es que no le guste su vida, sabe la suerte que tiene de estar en la universidad para algo que ama, además tiene un buen dinero en primer plano, lo suficiente como para salir adelante, para tener amigos que se preocupen por él y por lo tanto lo traten bien. A Louis le gusta su vida. Él simplemente no se gusta a sí mismo. A veces simplemente se odia tanto que no cree que se merezca ninguna de las cosas que tiene, a veces simplemente se odia tanto que cierra los ojos y piensa en cómo su entreverado corazón palpite hasta detenerse, resultando extrañamente relajante.

Él lo hace en casa, incluso mareado, pero tiene que sentarse en las escaleras porque siente que va a desmayarse y sabe que tiene que reunir sus energías para los muchachos. Entra por la puerta al apartamento con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y dice en voz alta un brillante “hola”. Encuentra a Liam en la cocina, volteando el pollo en una sartén, y el olor lo golpea como una pared de ladrillos. Está muy agradecido de que Liam es el que cocine, porque siempre le ha gustado ser saludable, si se tratara de Zayn estarían comiendo algo grasiento y estropeado.

Huele tan bien, pero a pesar de que su estómago duele, su garganta pica temiendo por la comida. Louis no está seguro de cuándo sucedió, pero ya no necesita fuerza de voluntad para no comer más, necesita fuerza de voluntad para hacer que los alimentos pasen por su garganta. Su cuerpo ha aprendido que todo se devolverá más tarde y su mente ha aprendido a sentirse una mierda por las calorías y, literalmente, teme eso.

Se desliza por detrás de Liam y descansa su barbilla en el hombro del muchacho más alto. Liam tararea un poco y frota su mejilla contra Louis, revolviendo algún tipo de salsa.

"Huele delicioso, ¿qué estás haciendo?", dice Louis.

"Curry de pollo y verduras," Liam responde.

Louis en silencio da gracias a las estrellas porque no son carbohidratos, "muy bien", dice, "¿A qué hora está Zaynie en casa?"

"Debería ser dentro de poco, sólo quería hacer una parada a la tienda de skate de camino a casa o algo así," Liam responde: "¿cómo te fue en el studio?"

Louis no está seguro de por qué se sonroja cuando su mente destila flashes de Harry, pero por suerte Liam está preocupado con la cena "Fue muy bien. Se ve muy bien en todo. No tengo muchas modificaciones que hacer", dice Louis, incorporándose en una de las sillas de la mesa.

"¿Y cómo era el tipo…?, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?" Liam pregunta.

"Harry," dice Louis, y realmente espera que Liam no se dé cuenta de la forma en que su voz se torna un poco más suave al pronunciar su nombre, se aclara la garganta, "Él es lindo."

Liam se vuelve hacia Louis y se apoya contra el mostrador, "como lindo, o lindo, me obligo a estar con él hasta que el desfile haya terminado", pregunta.

Louis se ríe un poco, "como, lindo, lindo."

Las cejas del castaño se elevan un poco. Louis se pregunta cuando Liam comenzó a notar cuan anti- social se había convertido, debido a la sorpresa en su rostro causada por el hecho de que el ojiazul no ha mostrado nada más que indiferencia en alguien que no sea Liam y Zayn en mucho tiempo. Louis le puede decir a Liam si quiere preguntar algo más pero entonces la puerta está abriéndose dejando a Zayn entrar en el apartamento.

"Hey bebz", dice, dejando caer su mochila junto a la puerta.

"Hey", dice Liam.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Louis pregunta, Zayn se encoge de hombros deshaciéndose de su abrigo.

"Rutinario", Zayn le responde: "¿Cómo fue la prueba de prendas?

"Fue agradable", dice Liam antes de que Louis haya abierto la boca, intercambiando una mirada significativa con el moreno.

Zayn pone un esfuerzo por mantener su expresión, "eso es bueno. ¿Cuál era el nombre del modelo? "

"Harry," Liam responde.

Los dos hacen a menudo esto, así que Louis está acostumbrado. Hablan sobre su cabeza con miradas y expresiones como unos padres con su hijo. Louis suele discutir, diciéndoles que dejen de tener conversaciones silenciosas acerca de él, pero sabe que sólo se preocupan mucho por su persona. Louis se imagina que es probablemente demasiado para una sola persona de manejar, es por eso que tienen un tipo de etiqueta de equipo, ellos siempre son un "nosotros".

Zayn se deja caer en la silla al lado de Louis "por lo que todo transcurrió sin problemas, eso es bueno. Harry es erm-¿cooperativo? ", pregunta.

"¿Por qué no preguntas lo que realmente quieres preguntar?", dice Louis, rodando los ojos.

Intercambian otra mirada cargada sobre su cabeza, al parecer Zayn le dice algo a Liam, "nada Lou, estamos preguntando si has hecho un nuevo amigo," Liam se encoge de hombros.

"¿Qué?, ¿dos amigos no son suficientes?" Louis pregunta, sólo bromeando.

"Por supuesto que somos suficientes idiota, apenas nos preocupamos por ti, cuando estamos ocupados con otra mierda, tú estás solo en casa", dice Zayn.

"No me importa estar solo", Louis se encoge de hombros.

Otro aspecto significativo de Liam se hace cargo, "Lo sabemos, pero solías ser el que siempre quería estar haciendo algo con la gente o llegábamos a casa y el apartamento completo estaba lleno de tus amigos y…"

Louis fuerza una sonrisa, "Yo sólo crecí ahora chicos, maduren un poco", dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Lo sabemos, y eso está bien, sólo quería saber si tal vez Harry era un chico bueno o no", Zayn se encoge de hombros, ofreciendo una sonrisa tímida.

Louis se resiste a la tentación de rodar los ojos, "Las dos horas que pasé con él, hace parecer que lo es", dice, mirando de reojo a Zayn encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Dos horas? Pensamos que sólo iba a conocerte en su periodo libre", Liam pregunta, con las cejas levantadas.

"Él llegó a la universidad temprano, así que íbamos a hacer los ajustes pero terminamos hablando en su lugar", explica Louis.

"¿Qué hablaron?" Zayn pregunta, fracasando en ser indiferente.

"Papá ¿podrías decirle a mamá que deje de preguntar?" Louis dice secamente.

Liam se ríe y le da Zayn otra mirada "vayan a lavarse las manos los dos, la cena está lista", dice.

"¿Por qué soy siempre la mamá?," Zayn se queja mientras sigue a Louis al baño.

Louis se ríe. Después de que han regresado a la cocina con la parte delantera de sus ropas húmedas a causa de la lucha por la toma de agua, se sientan cuando Liam trae la comida a la mesa. El estómago de Louis se aprieta y su garganta pica, pero hace un gran show al decir lo increíble que parece la comida. Louis ha estado a dieta de forma intermitente durante más de un año y ha aprendido algunas cosas. Ellos empezaron a preocuparse antes, cuando él decía que no tenía hambre, o pedía porciones más pequeñas. Cuando llegaron a estar lo suficiente preocupados empezaron a mirarlo, asegurándose de que comía. Eso sólo le hizo tener que vomitar todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, Louis realmente odia vomitar. Sabe lo malo que es para los dientes y la garganta.

Ha aprendido que si se habla de comer y no menciona sobre las dietas, acaba de cumplir su palabra de que comió en su tiempo libre en la universidad, o agarró una hamburguesa de camino a casa. Es conveniente porque sus horarios no coinciden lo suficiente para que ellos sepan que está mintiendo y entonces sólo tiene que vomitar cuando no puede moverse por comer con ellos. Louis también ha aprendido cómo escaparse de comer mucho; menos cuando se ve obligado a comer en frente de ellos. Les sigue hablando, los mantiene distraídos, mientras se hace parecer ocupado cortando el pollo o recogiendo sus verduras. Ellos no se dan cuenta de cómo Louis sostiene el tenedor hacia su boca con una gran cantidad de comida, como si estuviera a punto de tomar un bocado, pero el tenedor en realidad nunca llega a su boca.

Eventualmente, sin embargo, siempre llega a un punto en el que Liam y Zayn han terminado de comer y empiezan a mirar el plato de Louis para ver si él lo ha hecho también. Louis sabe que si no consigue comer algo de su comida en ese momento van a empezar a preguntar por qué está comiendo tan lento y si se siente bien y no quiere eso. Así que come. Corta diminutos pedazos de su pollo y apuñala las verduras más pequeñas en su plato y los pone en su boca y mastica. Mastica hasta que cada bocado está completamente pulverizado para que el alimento vaya a doler menos al venir.

Su estómago está agradecido por la comida hasta cinco picaduras de pulgada. Louis está tan hambriento y la comida sabe tan bien pero está acostumbrado a tener esas pequeñas porciones que para cuando ha comido seis picaduras siente que va a explotar. Él quiere dejar, tiene que dejar de comer, pero no puede, porque los chicos estarán terminando pronto y preguntándose por qué demonios apenas ha tocado su comida. Prácticamente puede sentir la comida pegándose a las paredes de su estómago y se siente repulsivo, repugnante y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para levantar el tenedor hacia su boca .

Actúa animado y feliz, y toma el resto de la comida, los escucha hablar de su día y nadie sabe que su piel está literalmente corroyéndose cuándo mastica cada bocado. Este chico ruidoso, divertido, solía ser él, le encantaba estar rodeado de gente, amaba ser el centro de atención. Louis se obliga a pensar acerca de cuándo eso cambió. Cuando empezó a odiar en tener ojos de la gente sobre él, cuando comenzó a querer estar solo, cuando empezó a odiarse. Louis sonríe y se ríe y mastica y traga pero es doloroso, está ansioso por estar de rodillas en el suelo del cuarto de baño.

Finalmente Zayn y Liam están terminando y el plato de Louis está lo suficientemente vacío para pasar desapercibido. Empieza entusiasmado sobre lo increíble que estaba, la complementación de las especias y diciendo lo lleno que está, a la vez que sutilmente recoge los platos antes de que los chicos se molesten en echar un vistazo al suyo. Se ocupa de la limpieza de los restos de hueso de pollo fuera de sus platos y la comida queda fuera del suyo mientras los otros dos terminan sus cervezas y discuten qué película deben ver.

"Muchas gracias por la cena Li, estaba delicioso," Louis dice: "ustedes escojan una película voy a tomar una ducha y luego me reuniré con ustedes, ¿bien?"

Ellos no dudan de eso porque saben que Louis siempre tiene sus duchas después de la cena y se va, mientras que todavía se están riendo en la cocina.Louis va hacia su habitación y agarra un par de pantalones para dormir y una camiseta básica de gran tamaño antes de entrar al cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta. Es prácticamente un ritual para él en este momento. Gira la ducha a caliente hasta que el vapor inunda la habitación, y luego hace click a la música en su iPhone y lo sitúa desde el inicio del Playlist, poniéndolo sobre el mostrador. Los chicos no le cuestionan porqué siempre tiene el reproductor de música encendido mientras se ducha.

Cuando el espejo está empañado lo suficiente, Louis no se arriesga a verse lentamente mientras se despoja de su ropa. Se lava las manos, ya que sus dedos estarán en su garganta en un momento. Cuando todo está listo, se sitúa lentamente hasta el suelo, en su posición, con las rodillas a ambos lados del inodoro, el asiento y la tapa levantada, con un brazo apoyándose contra la porcelana. Está tranquilo ahora, lo puede hacer sin provocar fuertes gárgaras o tosiendo y escupiendo, pero el agua corre y la música hace cien por ciento seguro de que nadie le escuche.

Toma una última respiración profunda, se recuerda que vale la pena y abre la boca. Con soltura lleva dos dedos hacia su garganta y acaricia la parte posterior de este, casi amorosamente, persuadiendo. Aprieta el estómago y provoca su reflejo nauseoso y sólo toma un par de veces antes de que pueda sentir que todo se viene. Es como si estuviera persuadiendo la comida respaldándola, lo que facilita que salga de su garganta directo en el inodoro. El ácido le quema la garganta y no importa lo bien que mastica, siempre hay trozos, pero a medida que el vómito se apresura y sale de su boca se siente mejor a pesar de que sienta asco.

La facilidad con la que puede hacer que su estómago expulse su contenido es casi como la de un pájaro madre regurgitando comida para sus bebés. Se dibuja una y otra vez, de su estómago, fuera de su boca. Apenas hace una pausa para respirar y el único sonido es el vómito que salpica en la taza del baño. Las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas y su garganta arde, pero con cada ronda de vómito se siente un poco más ligero .Vomita y vomita hasta que el vómito se detiene y un largo chorro de saliva cuelga de sus labios mientras trata de respirar. La saliva está teñida de sangre, pero eso es normal en él, significa que está casi hecho.

Con las piernas temblorosas se levanta y agarra una taza apoyándose del fregadero. Lo llena hasta tres veces, resoplando cada vez que toma, antes de que se arrodille en el inodoro nuevamente. La primera vez que vomita el agua todavía hay un poco de alimento mezclado. La tercera y cuarta vez nada más que el líquido claro viene, hasta que finalmente termina en seco.

Louis se sienta por un rato, tratando de recuperar el aliento y calmar cómo los músculos de su estómago se aprietan y cierran. Su garganta está en llamas y sus ojos están hinchados por las lágrimas, pero se siente vacío, y después de la tortura de estar con la comida en la boca, estar vacío es la mejor sensación del mundo. Finalmente baja la palanca del baño y luego se mete en la ducha para quitarse el olor a vómito y odio hacia sí mismo. Se enjuaga la boca y escupe un par de veces. No puede cepillarse los dientes de inmediato porque después de la acidez de su vómito la pasta de dientes hace que el esmalte se vaya, si espera un poco antes de lavarse los dientes, no son tan sensibles al día siguiente.

Después de la ducha se pone ropa holgada y se cepilla los dientes y se dirige hacia la sala de estar para pasar el rato con los chicos. Encaja fácilmente entre Liam y Zayn en el sofá, su mejilla apoyada en el hombro de Zayn y sus piernas juntas en su pecho. El brazo de Zayn se envuelve alrededor de sus hombros y los de Liam en el moreno, de modo que forman una especie de nudo. Es familiar y cómodo, y Louis se siente seguro y en casa mientras ven una película que todo el mundo ha visto un millón de veces. Louis se siente bien hasta que Liam y Zayn declaran que es hora de dormir y se arrastra hacia la cama solo. Tira de sus rodillas hacia su pecho y se queda dormido luchando contra las lágrimas, pero eso no es nada nuevo para él.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has-been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating to another language Fading you must read this [http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so] To Understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Louis está con la computadora portátil, trabajando en la preparación de la historia de su diseño, cuando hay un suave golpe en la puerta. Levanta la cabeza mientras Harry empuja esta, le da un pequeño saludo con la mano. Es extraño cómo la calidez que produce el rizado, invade la habitación llegando hacia Louis casi instantáneanente. Louis se encuentra sonriendo.

"Hola Lou", dice Harry, acercándose a su lugar de trabajo.

"Hey, ¿cómo estás?" Louis responde.

"Estoy bien, ¿tú?" , dice, todavía de pie un poco vacilante.

"Estoy bien", Louis asiente.

"Yo sé que solo estabas tratando de ser amable cuando dijiste que podía venir a verte, pero por lo general sólo me siento en mi camioneta y estudio, así que pensé que tal vez, ya sabes, prometo no molestarte,... ¿puedo estudiar aquí contigo? " él repite, con el rostro esperanzado.

Louis se encoge de hombros, "Seguro Harry, si quieres."

"¿En serio? ¿No te importa?" Harry pregunta, sin soltar las correas de su mochila.

"No," Louis se ríe, "no me importa. Sólo estoy haciendo la tarea."

Harry sonríe y arroja su mochila. Hoy lleva otro par de vaqueros negros imposiblemente ajustados y una camiseta gris, que es demasiado grande para él. Cuenta con un pequeño corazón rojo en el bolsillo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho con la palabra "lover" escrito en él. Sus rizos castaños chocolate se agitan sobre su cabeza como el primer día que Louis lo vio. Hay otros tres taburetes alrededor del lugar de trabajo, pero Harry camina directamente al que se encuentra junto a Louis y se sienta. Abre su mochila y saca un libro de física y un cuaderno. 

"¿Qué hiciste anoche?" Harry pregunta, volteando las páginas de su libro de texto.

"No mucho, sólo cené y vi una película con los chicos", Louis se encoge de hombros, "¿tú?"

"Nialler me obligó a ir a un pub durante la cena, pero lo dejé bastante temprano. No consiguió venir hasta las tres de la madrugada, creo" Harry responde.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo él en un pub hasta las tres de la mañana un martes?" Louis se ríe.

"Dudo que se quedó en el bar, probablemente fue a casa con una chica," Harry pone los ojos en blanco, "adoro al chico, pero es un pedazo de escoria, piensa que volver a casa a las tres de la madrugada es bastante normal"

Louis da una pequeña sonrisa, "bueno, ustedes son jóvenes es lo que se supone que deben hacer, supongo", dice. 

Harry niega con la cabeza, "nah, yo no soy el tipo de conexión al azar", dice, "Soy un poco de romántico empedernido".

Louis murmura, "Eso debe ser bueno."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Harry pregunta.

"Liam es de la misma manera. Siempre le digo que es un lujo poder ser romántico, significa que no se le hace de cínico," Louis responde fácilmente. "aferrarte a todo lo que puedes mientras el tiempo corre."

Louiz se desplaza distraídamente a través de las notas en su ordenador portátil, pero mira hacia arriba cuando siente los ojos de Harry sobre él. Las cejas del rizado se juntan, tiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Su codo se apoya sobre el escritorio, con la mejilla descansando contra su puño y mira fijamente a Louis mientras mordisquea un poco uno de sus nudillos. Louis siente las mejillas calientes y levanta una ceja.

"¿Cínico?" Harry pregunta.

"Convencidos de que la gente está motivada por el interés propio; desconfían de la sinceridad o la integridad humana," Louis recita de alguna definición de un diccionario que había leído una vez.

"Sé lo que significa cínico Lou," Harry dice con una pequeña sonrisa, pero frunce el ceño nuevamente, "¿Por lo que eso eres entonces?"

"¿Yo soy qué?" Louis frunce el ceño.

"Cínico".

Louis se encoge de hombros: "Yo definitivamente no soy un romántico obstinado", dice.

Harry se remonta a morder sus nudillos. Todavía está mirando a Louis, pero este no tiene nada más que decir, así que vuelve sus ojos hacia su ordenador portátil. Ninguno de los dos dice nada durante un tiempo, pero Louis puede sentir los ojos de Harry sobre él. Cuando Harry rompe el silencio su voz es suave, mezclada con una nota de curiosidad.

"¿Por qué eres cínico Lou?" pregunta.

Louis palidece ante la pregunta, alzando los ojos para encontrarse con los de Harry, " una pregunta un poco personal ¿no?" Trata de mantener su voz ligera, pero falla.

Las mejillas de Harry se tiñen de un rosa pálido , pero no rompe la mirada, "lo siento. Quiero decir, es vergonzoso ", se muerde el labio y mira hacia abajo a la mesa.

"¿Porqué vergonzoso?" Louis pregunta, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que las pestañas de Harry abanican sus mejillas.

Cuando Harry ve sus ojos su mirada es intensa, "mereces el lujo de ser un romántico empedernido", dice, "todo mundo lo merece", lo toma más como un pensamiento. 

"Ahh joven Harold, tu ingenuidad es entrañable", dice Louis, con un tono de broma en su voz en un intento por quitarse de encima el tema personal, "por lo que tienes a alguien, ¿alguien que se colme de tu romanticismo?".

Louis no quieren pensar en las cosas que lo han hecho cínico, porque las heridas aún están frescas. El tiempo se supone que debe sanar cosas como estas, pero cuando se pasa las horas antes de dormirse recogiendo sus costras y analizando las heridas, se pregunta si es que alguna vez lo hará. Eso es para cuando está solo, sin embargo, no quiere estar desenterrando el viejo dolor que lo abarca frente al muchacho de ojos grandes y brillantes. 

"No, yo no tengo a alguien," Harry responde, mirando hacia su libro nuevo, "¿Tú?"

Louis deja escapar un intento de sonrisa, "no", dice con sencillez.

Louis ni siquiera sabe por qué Harry se molestó en preguntar. Harry puede ver al ojiazul con sus propios ojos, tiene que ver que nadie lo querría. No es seguro, pero Louis realmente espera que Harry no se esté burlando de él, porque está empezando a sentir un poco menos de tensión en torno al rizado. Se afana, escribiendo en su ordenador portátil, con la esperanza de que la conversación se termine, Harry toma la indirecta porque vuelve a tomar notas de su libro de texto.

A Louis no le importa el silencio, está contento con tan solo sentir ser bañado de la calidez que emana Harry por un momento. Se encuentra mirando al rizado por el rabillo del ojo, la forma en que el algodón gris suelto de su camiseta descansa sobre sus anchos hombros. Literalmente está nadando en eso, y Louis se pregunta por qué está usando una camisa que es demasiado grande. El diseñador que lleva dentro de él se hace cargo y extiende la mano. Harry no se asusta cuando Louis le toca, sólo levanta la vista de su papel. Por un momento mira los dedos de Louis arremangando la tela y luego posa su mirada fija en el rostro de este.

Hay una suave sonrisa en los labios de Harry mientras se queda quieto mirando a Louis. Cuando este enrolla la primera manga cerca la parte superior de los bíceps, Harry se desplaza en silencio a su taburete y extiende el otro brazo. Louis sonríe un poco mientras enrolla la segunda manga. Mira a Harry y ahora parece que es moda casual, en lugar de lucir una camisa sin comprobar el tamaño. Harry sonríe y sacude sus rizos del rostro, regresando de nuevo en su lugar.

"Gracias," él dice, "Trato de tener estilo, pero a veces fallo un poco."

Louis se ríe y niega con la cabeza, "No, me gusta esa camisa", dice, "Te queda bien", añade, señalando ligeramente en el estampado con la palabra "lover" , en el interior del corazón.

Harry se ríe y niega con la cabeza un poco, "bueno si lo apruebas", dice.

"Lo apruebo", Louis asiente, volviendo a sus notas. 

Se encuentran de nuevo en silencio por un tiempo mientra Louis teclea algo. Louis puede ver a Harry en su visión periférica, haciendo girar un bolígrafo entre sus dedos largos y luego elevarlo a la boca para masticar el final de este. Es agradable tener compañía, Louis piensa. Tal vez es sólo bueno tener a Harry. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Harry hable de nuevo, sin embargo, su voz suena como un ruido sordo que parece flotar en el aire.

"Cuéntame más sobre ti, Louis", dice causalmente, meciéndose en su banquillo con sus grandes manos extendidas sobre la mesa.

Louis levanta sus ojos hacia los de Harry y ve que son serios y esperanzados, "¿qué quieres saber?", pregunta.

"Todo," Harry dice fácilmente: "Quiero saber cuál es tu color favorito, quiero saber cuál es tu comida favorita, quiero saber cuál es tu banda favorita, tu canción favorita. Y quiero saberlo por qué".

Louis se encuentra un poco desconcertado por contestar lo último, se ríe un poco, "¿por qué?", pregunta.

"Quiero saber de ti y quiero saber por qué eres así, tu forma de ser," Harry sonríe, imperturbable.

"No, quiero decir,... ¿por qué quieres saber de mí?" Louis pregunta, levantando una ceja.

Harry se ríe y niega con la cabeza, "porque creo que eres la persona más interesante que he conocido."

"Me estás tomando el pelo", dice Louis volteando los ojos, volviendo a su ordenador portátil.

Harry no dice nada, sin embargo, después de tanto tiempo, Louis finalmente mira hacia arriba y se encuentra con sus ojos. Las cejas de Harry se juntan nuevamente y está en relación con Louis con algo parecido a la confusión. Louis frunce el ceño, tratando de averiguar si se está perdiendo de algo. Espera que Harry diga algo, pero no lo hace y está a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar por qué lo mira así cuando este finalmente habla.

"En realidad, no ves lo increíble que eres, ¿entonces?" Harry pregunta, casi como si estuviera hablando más para sí mismo que para Louis.

Louis arruga la nariz un poco mientras mira a Harry confusamente, "¿qué?"

Pero Harry niega con la cabeza y le da una pequeña sonrisa, "nada, sólo quiero decir, quiero saber de ti. Sólo entreténme, ¿sí? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? "

Louis frunce el ceño, todavía confundido pero Harry sólo se ve tan condenadamente sincero y lleno de esperanza y todas las cosas adorables que sigue haciendo por él, ponerlo de humor con su café y sus felicitaciones y sus preguntas. Louis no entiende por qué Harry se preocupa tanto por él, pero piensa que tal vez es el tipo de chico que está contento de lo que es. 

"Mi color favorito es el rojo," dice Louis, como si fuese la más grande admisión de su vida.

Harry sonríe, "el rojo es un color fuerte", dice, mirando a Louis con tanta atención que este siente sus mejillas calentándose.

"Tienes que decirme la tuya ahora", dice, fingiendo ser insistente.

Harry se ríe y asiente con la cabeza, "el mío es el azul."

"Qué original", dice Louis juguetonamente, "estamos hablando como oscuro verde azulado o azul claro o azul como el azul, - ¿o qué?"

Harry sonríe, "como tus ojos", dice con sencillez.

Louis sonríe y se tambalea por un segundo porque está bastante seguro de que Harry , sin duda se está burlando de él ahora. Tal vez sólo burlándose de él con buen humor pero le duele de todos modos. No está seguro de si debería hacer un comentario sarcástico o simplemente ignorarlo. En lugar de eso mira hacia otro lado y fuerza una sonrisa, sintiendo la comezón en la parte posterior de la garganta, por primera vez desde que Harry entró en la habitación. Louis se da cuenta, cuando está con Harry mantiene esos pensamientos de auto-odio aislados en una bahía, piensa sobre otras cosas en lugar de lo mucho que se odia.

Esos pensamientos están de vuelta en un instante, sin embargo, porque a lo mejor si esa asquerosa broma de Harry sobre sus ojos no sería una broma y tal vez alguien realmente le afanaría. Louis dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro y vuelve de nuevo hacia sus notas. Harry no dice nada más durante un rato después de eso. Cuando Louis mira por encima de su hombro Harry está con el ceño fruncido hacia sus libros de texto, los rizos cayendo en frente de su rostro. Este silencio es diferente a los demás, es incómodo y a Louis no le gusta. 

"¿Cuál es tu banda favorita?" -pregunta, tratando de mantener su voz ligera.

Resulta ser un buen cambio de tema, porque Harry se anima y Louis llega a ver como su ojos brillan emocionado mientras alardea sobre alguna banda que nunca antes ha oído hablar. La música resulta ser un buen tema porque en realidad tienen un montón de gustos en común. Harry habla sobre algunas bandas desconocidas que Louis no tiene idea alguna pero simplemente saca su teléfono y comparten un conjunto de auriculares para que este pueda escuchar. A Louis le gustan las cosas más convencionales pero mientras el playlist de Harry avanza se da cuenta que la mayoría son sus favoritas.

Harry se escabulle más cerca con su taburete para compartir los auriculares y a Louis no le importa, ya que sólo hace que sea más fácil para que la calidez del rizado se filtre en él. Ellos escuchan la música a veces, y hablan acerca de ella otras veces, y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos consigue hacer mucho sus deberes, las mejillas de Louis duelen un poco al sonreír tanto; él calcula que eso es una buena cosa. Con el tiempo que tienen empiezan a empacar sus cosas para su siguiente clase. Harry invita a Louis a comer con él y Niall en la cafetería, Louis dice que no, por supuesto, pero aún así se siente bien de haber sido invitado. 

Ellos van por caminos separados cuando salen del estudio, pero no pasa mucho tiempo después, antes de que Louis reciba un mensaje de texto que dice: "Lo dije en serio, sobre tus ojos."

Louis no responde.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has-been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating to another language Fading you must read this [http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so] To Understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

La comida de Louis consiste en seis almendras, un té con un chorrito de leche mientras trabaja en las modificaciones de las prendas femeninas durante al almuerzo. Sus últimas dos clases pasan bastante rápido y hace su camino de vuelta a casa. Sabe que estará solitaria cuando llegue. Liam tiene entrenamiento y Zayn ha de estar en el parque de patinaje. Louis se dice que no le importa estar solo, que le agrada, pero eso es una mentira. Abre la puerta y el apartamento se siente tan frío como afuera. Tira su mochila y se acerca al termostato para subir la temperatura. Va hacia su habitación y encuentra un jersey que ponerse, cambiando los pantalones vaqueros a los de chándal. Saca su portátil fuera de su bolso y lo deja en el mostrador de la cocina, abre Itunes y selecciona una canción, así la música llenará la soledad que inunda el departamento. Lo siguiente que hace es entrar a su sitio web favorito de recetas. Encuentra una receta de fideos Teriyaki con langostinos, verduras y comienza a reunir todos los ingredientes que utilizará. Louis prepara la cena casi tres noches a la semana cuando Zayn y Liam no llegan hasta más tarde. Nunca fue un buen cocinero antes pero ha aprendido, pone mucho empeño en las cosas que hace para ellos.

Cocinar para sus amigos es la única forma de agradecer todo lo que ellos han hecho por su él. Se encargan de su persona todo el tiempo y a Louis le gusta ser capaz de tener una decente comida caliente esperando por ellos cuando llegan a casa después de un largo día. Cocina los langostinos en la sartén con la salsa teriyaki, hirviendo los fideos y las verduras a un lado. Sus movimientos son lentos y deliberados porque sus articulaciones duelen casi constantemente. Solía ser un tipo lleno de energía, revoloteando alrededor y casi nunca se quedaba quieto, ahora sólo se siente cansado la mayoría del tiempo. Cuando los langostinos han adquirido color, drena el agua de los fideos. Su manos tiemblan mientras sostiene la olla sobre el lavabo y la simple tarea deja su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Lo ignora, como siempre suele hacerlo. Añade los fideos a la salsa y los langostinos se tornan marrones, mientras las verduras son drenadas. Deja a un lados seis piezas de brócoli para sí mismo. Mezcla todo junto y respira el aroma. Su boca se hace agua y su estómago se retuerce dentro de él, ni siquiera anhela la comida en la sartén porque sabe que poco tiempo después se odiará más de lo que actualmente lo hace. Cuando la comida está lista la cubre y deja la estufa en nivel bajo antes de sentarse en la mesa de la cocina con sus seis piezas de brócoli y un largo vaso de agua. Se levanta de nuevo para llenar el vaso y después de comer su tercera pieza, este le ayuda a que su estómago pueda sentirse más lleno. El brócoli no sabe muy bien, pero es pesado para su estómago y tiene que forzar cada mordida. Louis sólo come cinco piezas.

Va hacia la sartén, sirve con el cucharón un poco de fideo y un langostino y los pone en su plato. Saca un poco de salsa y lo extiende alrededor de este, apartando el langostino y aplastando el fideo un poco. Cuando el plato luce sucio y usado, lo deja en el lavabo.

Cuando Zayn llega a casa encuentra a Louis acurrucado en el sofá tratando de mantener su calidez interior mientras avanza los canales. Se sirve un plato y va a acurrucarse con el ojiazul debajo de las mantas. Louis lloriquea un poco cuando Zayn deja escapar el calor pero se apresura y se acerca rápidamente hacia él tratando de atraer algo de su calor corporal. 

Zayn presiona un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis “¿Ya has comido?”

“Si , estaba hambriento, perdón por no poder esperarlos chicos”, Louis miente.

Zayn no cuestiona eso porque sabe que Louis siempre come antes que ellos lleguen a casa en los días en el que prepara la cena. Nunca le cuestionan.

“Gracias por cocinar, huele delicioso”. Zayn contesta.

Cuando Zayn termina de comer abre sus brazos para abrazar correctamente a Louis y se encuentran entrelazados juntos cuando Liam llega a casa después de la práctica . Toma un plato y va hacia el sofá, se mete bajo las mantas y aplastan a Louis de manera que lo sitúan en el medio. Él dice un “hola” para después comer rápidamente, voraz por la práctica . Cuando termina coloca su plato junto al de Zayn en la mesita de centro y termina el resto del agua de Louis.

“¿Cómo estuvo tu día”?, pregunta.

Desliza su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis, su mano apretando suavemente la parte posterior del cuello de Zayn. Ambos se inclinan ante el toque de Liam y juntos logran encajar a la perfección. Hay un intercambio de miradas sobre la cabeza de Louis cuando este menciona que el rizado fue a pasar el rato durante su segundo periodo nuevamente con él, pero ninguno de ellos toca el tema mientras continúan hablando sobre el resto de su día. Zayn habla sobre sus clases y un nuevo truco que aprendió en el parque de patinaje. Liam les cuenta acerca de su práctica y se asegura de que si ellos podrán ir a su partido este fin de semana, aunque sabe que Louis tiene la fecha encerrada en un círculo en el calendario que cuelga del refrigerador.

Todo es demasiado normal para los tres pero es cómodo y sencillo. Miran el partido de fútbol en la televisión y los dedos de Liam juegan distraídamente con el cabello de Louis. Zayn frota suavemente los tobillos del pequeño, sin darse cuenta que está alivianando parte del dolor de sus articulaciones. Louis no está seguro si ellos saben lo que están haciendo, esos pequeños y reconfortantes toques, pero de verdad ayudan. Se siente cálido, amado y satisfecho. Hasta que se encuentra nuevamente sólo en su fría cama.

×

Louis se encuentra de rodillas bordando a mano la costura de unos de los vestidos, cuando Harry aparece durante el segundo periodo al siguiente día. Le sonríe un poco tímido, con sus manos posicionándose en las correas de su mochila. Viste una camisa de manga larga blanca, un par de pantalones vaqueros y un beanie dejando su flequillo fuera abarcando una parte de su frente.

“¿Puedo pasar?” él pregunta.

“Por supuesto” Louis dice.

Una sonrisa ilumina su rostro mientras deja su mochila. “Traje mis zapatos de vestir para probar el dobladillo de los pantalones, pero sólo los dejaré aquí hasta cuando estés listo” 

"Suena bien, este bordado me tomará un tiempo pero tal vez podríamos hacerlo mañana, ¿Estarás libre?”

”Seguro Lou, suena bien” Harry acepta, dejando los zapatos debajo de la mesa de trabajo.

Harry toma un libro de texto fuera de su mochila y Louis está a la espera de que se siente en la mesa pero en vez de aquello apoya la espalda contra la pared cerca de él y se desliza hasta que está sentado en el suelo con sus largas piernas estiradas. Posiciona su tobillo encima del otro y abre su libro dejándolo sobre su regazo.

“No tienes que sentarte aquí compañero, sólo estoy aquí abajo porque si no hago las costuras mientras el vestido está en un maniquí el diseño quedará torcido” Louis dice con una sonrisa.

Harry se encoge de hombros “Me gusta verte trabajar” , el dice. “Si no te estoy molestando”, añade rápidamente.

Louis sonríe y se encoge de hombros “Como quieras”.

Harry no menciona el mensaje de texto que Louis jamás contestó y el ojiazul se siente agradecido por ello. Harry se mantiene quieto por un rato mientras Louis trabaja, sus anteojos se posan en el puente de su nariz y sus pequeños y finos dedos cosen con destreza cada delicado grano de pedrería. Louis no escucha el sonido del lápiz al escribir contra la superficie de la libreta de Harry por un rato y mira sobre su hombro para encontrar al rizado observándolo. Sonríe descaradamente y Louis se encuentra devolviéndole la sonrisa regresando nuevamente a la pedrería .

“¿Viste el partido de fútbol anoche?” Louis pregunta sosteniendo una aguja en el contorno de sus labios.

"Hombre, estuvo absolutamente genial” Harry comenta con emoción.

Empieza a quejarse sobre el juego, cuán mierda el otro equipo jugó y Louis comienza a reír y está totalmente de acuerdo, manteniendo la conversación mientras sus dedos trabajan con agilidad. 

Algunas veces Liam y Zayn vienen a ver a Louis durante su descanso pero él siempre se encuentra deseando que lo dejen trabajar en paz. Pero todo es diferente con Harry, su cálida voz que flota en el aire, envolviéndose alrededor suyo, resulta ser agradable. La conversación fluye libremente entre ellos y cambian temas a la perfección mientras el ojiazul trabaja y el rizado solo observa.

Louis nunca suelte tratar de ser gracioso, él siempre ha tenido una ligera lengua y sincronización impecable, pero últimamente ha sido trabajoso mantenerse al día con conversaciones que no le interesa en lo más minino. Ni siquiera se toma la molestia de ser divertido cerca de alguien que no sea Zayn o Liam e incluso con ellos ha sido más raro de lo que le gustaría admitir. La primera vez que Harry hizo reír a Louis, una verdadera risa, fue completamente por accidente.

Louiz dice algo sacado de tema y sin ni siquiera pensarlo, casi salta de su lugar cuando Harry deja escapar una carcajada. Él se carcajea pero incluso continúa después de que se lleva la mano a la boca. Su hombros se sacuden y Louis difícilmente puede recordar que es lo que dijo Harry, pero este está riendo tan fuerte que resopla. En el momento en el que el rizado se tranquiliza, Louis está riendo demasiado y decide que la risa de Harry definitivamente es la mejor cosa que ha presenciado.

Después de que Louis hace realmente un esfuerzo por ser divertido añadiendo una broma durante su conversación al azar, provoca que Harry le de otro ataque. Louis mantiene la conversación mientras cose, pero cada vez que Harry ríe tiene que dejar de hacer lo que está haciendo sólo para observarlo. Observa la forma en que sus ojos se arrugan con la fuerza de esos magníficos hoyuelos, la forma en que inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y aplaude como una foca, la risa sacude todo su cuerpo. Es hermoso.

Louis está a la mitad de una puntada cuando Harry le pide usar su portátil y ni siquiera se pregunta para qué cuando le dice que la tome de su mochila. El rizado está en silencio mientras se sienta con la laptop de Louis pero a este no le importa, sus mejillas aún duelen por haber reído en demasía y se siente cálido con Harry al lado. Finalmente Louis mira el reloj y ve que sólo quedan diez minutos antes de que suene la campana. Empaca sus cuentas y suplementos y deja el maniquí de vuelta en su esquina. Se apoya en la pared al lado de Harry y se desliza hacia abajo por lo que está sentado a su lado. Harry se inclina hacoa Louis un poco, el calor debajo de la camisa de algodón del rizado se filtra a través de todas las ropas que el ojiazul viste. Instintivamente se inclina un poco hacia su calidez, tal como lo haría con Liam o Zayn y antes de que se de cuenta de lo que está sucediendo, el brazo de Harry se encuentra alrededor de sus hombros. Sólo se tensa por un segundo antes de darse cuenta que se siente bien. Louis es tocable, siempre ha sido muy físico con sus amigos y piensa que probablemente ahora pueda llamar a Harry un “amigo”.

En lugar de ver lo que el más pequeño está haciendo en la portátil se deja hundir un poco más al lado de este y descansa la cabeza contra su cuello, cerrando los ojos contra las fuertes luces fluorescentes del estudio. Harry traza distraídos patrones hacia arriba y abajo con la yema de sus dedos la manga de la chaqueta de Louis mientras da click a todo en la portátil. Harry suspira y Louis siente el aliento del chico alborotar su cabello.

“Te hice una nueva lista de reproducción” Harry dice cuando Louis abre sus ojos.

“¿Enserio?” Louis le pregunta, mirando a la nueva lista de canciones de Itunes.

“Sí, sólo cosas que pensé que te podrían gustar. No te preocupes, las he descargado ilegalmente por lo que no te cobrarán nada en tu cuenta de ITunes”, Harry dice.

“Simplemente sincroniza tu Iphone cuando llegues a casa".

“Gracias Harry, eso es increíble”, Louis dice emocionado “No he tenido música nueva desde hace mucho tiempo”.

“No te preocupes Lou”, Harry dice y el ojiazul puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

Louis nota el título de la lista de reproducción y apunta a la pantalla, “¿Nothing on my mind but you?”, el pregunta.

“Es una línea de I always knew de Vaccines, número uno en la lista de reproducción", Harry contesta, “espero que te gusten las canciones que elegí, mi gusto es bastante ecléctico".

“Estoy seguro de que me van a encantar” Louis contesta mientras Harry cierra la portátil.

Cuando Harry quita su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis lo extraña al instante. Harry se levanta estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y se flexiona de lado a lado para tornar su espalda, antes de poner la portátil de nuevo en la mochila de Louis. Se pone de pie frente al ojiazul y extiende ambas manos, sonriendo cálidamente hacía él. Louis las alcanza y las enormes manos de Harry cubren por completo las suyas mientras tira de él fácilmente desde sus pies. Sin embargo, unas luces aparecen detrás de los ojos de Louis y se encuentra agarrando las manos de Harry para mantenerse equilibrado porque se balancea sobre sus pies. Está mareado y alucinando al principio ya que pararse tan rápido hizo que la sangre y su corazón revolotearan muy de prisa. Cierra sus ojos para tratar de detener el vértigo, Harry libera sus manos y en su lugar se aferra a sus hombros, sosteniéndolo. Louis respira hondo para calmarse y cuando abre los ojos conoce nuevamente los de Harry, llenos de preocupación. Sus cejas se fruncen y siente el calor invadir sus mejillas.

“Lou, ¿estás bien?, por un segundo palideciste y pensé que te desmayarías”. Harry le pregunta en voz baja, tocando uno de los pómulos de Louis.

Louis fuerza una carcajada pero suena artificial incluso antes sus propios oídos. “Me sentí un poco mareado”, ríe de nuevo, “¿Nunca te ha pasado?

“Ehm-, yo no creo que se suponga que eso suceda” Harry responde lentamente, frunciendo el ceño, “¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien?

Otra risa- “Si,- Harry no te preocupes estoy bien. Mejor nos apresuramos o ambos llegaremos tarde a clase”.

Harry todavía sigue con sus cejas juntas cuándo asiente con la cabeza y suelta los hombros de Louis. El ojiazul sonríe y sale de sus brazos con cuidado, para recoger su mochila y arrojarla sobre su hombro. Harry coge su mochila, todavía mirando con cautela a Louis. El mayor dibuja una sonrisa y señala con su cabeza la salida del estudio.

“Muchísimas gracias por la música” dice fuera de la puerta, dándole a Harry una sonrisa más brillante.

Harry lo observa por un momento, sus ojos buscan algún signo de sufrimiento en el rostro de Louis pero no haya ninguno de los dos, frunce el ceño y a cambio comparten sonrisas. Louis sigue viendo preocupación en los ojos de Harry pero está agradecido de que no lo esté presionando. "Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí?”, Harry dice, extendiendo su mano para apretar suavemente el hombro de Louis.

Louis asiente, con una sonrisa fingida, “Seguro Harry,” responde antes de dar la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su próxima clase. No mucho tiempo después de que tomara asiento en el tercer periodo su teléfono empieza a vibrar en su bolsillo.

“Espero que te sientas bien, me envías un mensaje de texto si necesitas algo”.

“Estoy muy bien Harry, no te preocupes :) ”, responde.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has-been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating to another language Fading you must read this [http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so] To Understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

"Cariño tienes que despertar ahora si quieres tener tiempo para tomar una ducha, Liam nos matará si llegamos tarde a su partido" Zayn dice gentilmente, frotando el hombro de Louis.

Louis gruñe y se da la vuelta, mirando con sus ojos azules lleno de legañas hacia Zayn, “No tomaré un baño, ¿puedes venir a acurrucarte conmigo por una media hora más?, Me pondré un beanie.- él pregunta.

Zayn sonríe, esperaba que Louis dijese eso, tira las sábanas para adentrarse en ellas. Louis lleva un viejo- pero acogedor suéter viejo y una pijama de franela a la cama, pero incluso con el pesado edredón aún siente frío cuando Zayn le sostiene entre sus brazos. Este sisea un poco cuando Louis desliza sus helados pies hasta la basta de sus vaqueros pero solo lo sostiene más cerca. “Estás jodidamente frío Lou”, Zayn dice y Louis puedes escuchar el ceño fruncido en su voz.

No responde, sólo se acurruca más y cierra los ojos mientras Zayn dibuja patrones en su espalda. Louis dormita un poco, cómodo y cálido al lado de su mejor amigo. Había oído a Liam madrugar prendiendo la licuadora para preparar su batido de proteínas. Siempre ha sido una persona madrugadora y sabe que probablemente ya arregló el departamento y dejó la ropa lavada. Siempre termina haciendo lo que sea que el equipo quiera antes de los partidos, Louis y Zayn no harán más que verlo por un minuto antes de que comience el juego. “Muy bien tenemos que levantarnos”, Zayn suspira, muy pronto para el gusto de Louis.

“Yo ni siquiera sé por qué están teniendo un partido de fútbol cuando hay nieve en el suelo”. Louis se queja en el hombro del moreno.

“Deja de quejarte, es el partido del campeonato”, Zayn responde pero Louis puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, “el último hasta la primavera”.

Louis deja escapar un gemido y se deshace del abrazo acogedor de Zayn, estirándose hasta que sus articulaciones den un satisfactorio crujido. Se levanta y frota sus párpados, manifestándose la picazón matutina en su garganta.

Zayn se sienta y sonríe con cariño hacia Louis, a pesar de que sabe que debe verse como un desastre. Zayn está completamente vestido y su flequillo impecable como siempre. La cosa que Louis más ama de Zayn son sus ojos; del color del whisky y enmarcados por largas pestañas oscuras. Son hermosos pero también destellan amabilidad.

Louis tiene una cosa por esa clase de ojos. Siempre ha dicho que la razón por la cuál eligió a Liam para ser su mejor amigo el primer día de clases del primer año fue porque tenía la clases de ojos que nunca antes había podido ver en alguien. Los de Liam son oscuros y profundos pero tan cálidos que Louis sólo supo que podía confiar en él. Es la misma razón por la cuál eligió a Zayn en su primer día de escuela. Aunque este era callado y Louis en ese entonces, ruidoso, echó un vistazo en los ojos del moreno y supo que podía confiar en él también. Liam desconfiaba un poco de Zayn al principio, porque siempre había sido el centro de atención de Louis, entonces el moreno viene y hace click con el ojiazul tan rápidamente. Aunque siempre ha tenido mucho amor para dar; Liam muy rápido se pudo dar cuenta que había espacio suficiente para ambos.

Louis da un traspié fuera de la cama hacia el armario, decidiendo por un par de pantalones vaqueros y un suéter color blanco cremoso de tejido de punto. Zayn ha ido hacia la cocina mientras Louis cierra su puerta, sólo para estar seguro, antes de desnudarse y deshacerse de su ropa. Toma su beanie gris con un pompón en la parte posterior y se lo lleva al cuarto de baño. Cepilla sus dientes y lava su rostro, sólo mirando en el espejo para pasar un cepillado sobre su cabello y arreglar el flequillo de su beanie.

Louis va al armario del vestíbulo y saca su abrigo de gamuza beige. Zayn le entrega un par de guantes y tira de su chaqueta de cuero y de sus guantes. Louis lidera el camino hacia su auto, lo pone en marcha y conecta su IPhone, tratando de mantener sus dientes castañeando lo mínimo mientras espera que el coche entre en calor. “¿Desde cuándo escuchas a The Kooks?”, Zayn pregunta mientras la música retumba en el automóvil.

“Oh, Harry me hizo una lista de reproducción”, Louis dice al mismo tiempo que mira por encima de su hombro para retirarse del lugar de estacionamiento.

Zayn hace un sorprendido sonido en su garganta y coge el teléfono de Louis fuera del portavasos para desplazarse a través de las canciones.

“Tiene gustos muy variados “, dice Zayn, cambiando de Junk of The Heart de The Hooks a Thrift Shop de Macklemore, ¿es este de los Estados Unidos?”

“Sí, algo así. Realmente me gustan todas las canciones que escogió, pon Bet You Look Good on the Dance Floor de Artic Monkeys”, Louis instruye mientras sube de la autopista hacia el campo de fútbol.

Se había quedado dormido escuchando cada canción de la lista de reproducción y no pudo encontrar ni una sola que no le pudo gustar. Louis piensa que tal vez se haga un hábito reproducir el playlist antes de poder acostarse porque por alguna razón su cama no se siente solitaria con la música tocando suavemente de fondo. “¿Cuándo lo hizo para ti?”, Zayn pregunta.

“El jueves durante el segundo periodo”.

“¿Cuándo estaban haciendo la prueba para el desfile de moda?”

“No, yo estaba bordando y él haciendo tarea”, Louis contesta.

“¿Vino a verte en tu tiempo libre ayer también?”, Zayn pregunta, haciendo un muy mal trabajo fingiendo una inocente curiosidad.

“Sí. Cosí el dobladillo de los pantalones negros ajustados”, responde lentamente, “¿hay algún problema?

“Por supuesto que no Lou, eso es genial. Así que, ¿solo pasan el rato?”

“El viene todo los días en mi tiempo libre Zayn, eso es todo. Por favor relájate” Louis comenta con buen humor. Se siente un poco patético que Zayn esté tan emocionando de que haya encontrado un amigo. Incluso antes cuando Louis era súper extrovertido solo mantenía a Liam y Zayn cerca, siempre ha estado bien solo con ellos dos. No empezaron a preocuparse sobre eso hasta que Louis dejó de salir con nadie más que ellos. Harry había regresado de nuevo al studio ayer y trabajaron en el dobladillo del pantalón pero eso no les tomo mucho tiempo. Pasaron el resto del tiempo libre sentados en la mesa de trabajo jugando a el “Ahorcado” y “Veinte preguntas” al mismo tiempo.

Veinte preguntas era interesante con Harry porque realmente pensaba por un largo rato sobre cada pregunta que le haría a Louis y este tan solo terminaba preguntando la misma pregunta que el rizado le hacia primero. Las mejillas de Louis dolían tanto debido a reír en demasía y al final del periodo terminaron intercambiando historias vergonzosas; Harry le conto una anécdota acerca de él tratando de caminar con los tacones de su mamá cuando era niño. En cambio, Louis le conto la historia sobre la vez en que él y Liam estaban mirando porno por primera vez y su madre entró .

Louis no le dice a Harry acerca de cómo fue el día en el que admitió que era gay. Había murmurado lo que estaba pensando, fue “mierda, él está tan bueno” y Liam le miró confundido y preguntó “¿No estás mirando a la chica que lo está haciendo con él?”, Louis sacudió la cabeza y al instante se sintió completamente avergonzado porque no había querido decirlo en voz alta- Liam pudo ver su malestar y se encogió de hombros “No es la gran cosa Lou, si quieres después de esto podemos ver porno gay, para ver como es eso”. Liam dijo.

“¿E-estás seguro de que no t-te importaría?” Louis había tartamudeado.

Liam sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros nuevamente. “Tú ves Toy Story conmigo todo el tiempo aunque no te guste”.

Louis no le contó a Harry aquello, porque aún no había discutido plenamente su sexualidad y realmente no quizo asustar a su primer amigo que ha podido hacer en años por ser gay. Así que, sí, hay algunas cosas que no ha hablado con Harry, como sus desórdenes alimenticios o su situación familiar o su sexualidad, pero se encontró siendo tan abiertamente con este el día viernes. Se dio el tiempo de almacenar cada pequeño dato sobre Harry en una sección especial de su cerebro; cada peculiaridad aparentemente insignificante , cada pequeña palabra que el rizado divulgaba acerca de sí mismo, cada pensamiento que pudo decir en voz alta.

“¿Lo llevarás para que conozca a Li y a mí?” Zayn pregunta, desplazándose entre la música hasta que para en Change of Heart de The Vaccines.

“Zayn, no es un novio que tengo que llevar a casa para que conozca a mamá y papá, lo puedes conocer cuando quieras”, Louis contesta exasperado.

“Muy bien Lou, siento ser indiscreto”, Zayn sonríe.

“Está bien”, Louis ríe, agradecido porque la música esté tan alta así Zayn no escuchará su estómago crujir y hacer sonidos desagradables. Louis escuchó a Liam preparando el desayuno en la mañana, lo escuchó a él y a Zayn platicando mientras desayunaban, pero se quedó en la cama, para poder evitar tener que hacer una excusa para no comer y volvió a quedarse dormido. Su estómago se queja por lo general justo cuando se despierta, pero al final se da por vencido y se calla, contrayéndose para tratar de llamar la atención de Louis.

Se detienen en el campo de fútbol y ven a los equipos sentados en el extenso pasto. Los asientos están medios llenos pero definitivamente estarán aún más antes que el partido inicie, porque el equipo universitario jugando en el campeonato es la gran cosa. Louis encuentra un lugar en el cual aparcar y Zayn aprovecha en coger la manta del asiento trasero para mantener el calor contra el viento. Zayn lleva su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis y hacen su camino hacia las butacas a lo largo del lado del campo. Louis agita su mano en todo el campo de juego hacia Liam y Zayn busca el mejor lugar donde sentarse.

“¡Louis!” , alguien lo llama y este reconocería aquella voz en cualquier lugar.

Gira la cabeza y ve a Harry sentado junto a Niall cuatro filas arriba, saludándolo. Harry lleva una chaqueta de cuero marrón con un poco de piel alrededor del cuello de este, su cabello hacia atrás arrastrado por el viento y sus mejillas de un color rosa ligero. Niall mira a Louis y le saluda muy emocionado también aunque este nunca lo volvió a ver desde el día en que se conocieron en la cafetería.

“Hey Harry, hola Niall” dice Louis, sonriendo y saludando con su mano antes que dirija a Zayn hacia un lugar vacío en la fila anterior.

“¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Por qué no nos sentamos con ellos? Zayn susurra.

“Oh, no lo sé, nunca había pensado en eso. Nosotros sólo pasamos el rato en el segundo período libre” , Louis se encoge de hombros, no quiere molestar a Niall y Harry.

“¡Ven a asentarte con nosotros!”, Niall lo llama, como si fuesen mejores amigos, saludando demasiado entusiasmado.

Zayn toma la invitación como suficiente y comienza a arrastrar a Louis por las escaleras para llegar a la cuarta fila, Louis conecta con los ojos de Harry y sonríe tímidamente. Harry muestra sus dos hoyuelos, su sonrisa es gigante.

Tiene que pasar por encima de un par de personas para llegar al lugar vacío al lado de Harry, y Louis agradece cuando Zayn sostiene su mano para ayudarlo a pasar por encima de alguien y sin tropezar. Harry se aparta un poco y Louis se sienta, Niall está junto al rizado y Zayn posicionado junto al ojiazul.

“Emm Zayn, ellos son Harry y Niall", Louis dice, inclinándose hacia atrás para que Zayn pueda llegar y darles la mano.

“Encantando de conocerte amigo”, Niall le dice a Zayn,

“He oído mucho sobre ti” Harry sonríe y Louis ríe.

“Un gusto de conocerte y espero que sean buenas cosas las que has oído, espero” Zayn ríe.

“Sí, un montón de cosas buenas”, responde Harry, sonriéndole al ojiazul.

“¿Qué están haciendo aquí chicos?”, Louis le pregunta al rizado mientras Zayn extiende la manta sobre el regazo de ambos.

“Nialler me ha arrastrado a cada uno de los juegos, es un poco entusiasta” contesta Harry, casi susurrando.

“Ay tu lo amas, cállate “, Niall responde, dándole un codazo a Harry.

"¿En serio? Hemos estado en todos los partidos también, Liam está en el equipo, no puedo creer que no les he podido ver antes”, Louis dice.

“Supongo que no me estabas buscado”, Harry sonríe “Lindo beanie”.

Las mejillas de Louis se calientan un poco y corresponde la sonrisa, “gracias”.

“Lou ahí está Li” Zayn comenta.

“Oh si, regresamos en un momento”, Louis se excusa.

Zayn toma su mano de nuevo mientras salen de la fila y bajan las escaleras. Zayn y Liam piensan que Louis tiene problemas de equilibrio así que siempre están tratado de apoyarlo, evitando que caiga. Ellos bromean sobre lo torpe que es y se burlan de él acerca de ver donde pone los pies pero en realidad solo quieren mantenerlo a salvo.

Ellos siempre están viendo por el ojiazul, siempre tan dispuestos a atraparlo y estabilizarlo. No saben que la razón por que tropieza tanto es porque constantemente está alucinando y luchando contra los mareos pero Louis los ama por preocuparse tanto por su persona.

Liam está esperando por ellos en la parte inferior de la escalera y Louis lanza sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y entierra su rostro en este. Liam lo atrae y planta un beso en su cabeza. Louis se aparta y Zayn envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Liam y consigue un beso en el cabello, simplemente porque si Louis consigue uno y él no, el moreno empieza a quejarse. Cuando Zayn retrocede, el ojiazul endereza la camisa de Liam y se agacha para levantar sus calcetines un poco hasta la rodilla “Vas a patear traseros” dice Zayn, dando palmadas en el hombro de Liam.

“Ustedes ganarán”, Louis agrega emocionado.

“No lo sé, ellos de verdad son muy buen equipo y Jamie se torció el tobillo por lo que Ben está suplantándolo, y no sé si..”

“Ustedes ganarán” interrumpe Louis.

Liam mira a Louis con ojos esperanzados, “¿tú crees?”, pregunta.

Louis aprieta las mejillas de Liam y lo mira con atención, “Liam Payne, maldita sea, ustedes ganaran”, dice con severidad.

Louis ha conocido a Liam la mayor parte de su vida y sabe exactamente lo que necesita escuchar antes de un partido. Cuando solían jugar en el mismo equipo Louis diría precisamente lo mismo. Liam necesita eliminar toda la duda para poder estar seguro y Louis diciéndole que es suficiente, las borra.

Liam finalmente sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, “Muy bien, sí”, dice.

“Con tal de que se diviertan”, dice Zayn.

“Deja de ser una mamá”, Louis se burla.

Zayn sonríe y entonces sus cejan se alzan . “¡Hablando de eso! Conocí a Harry, estamos sentados junto a él y su amigo irlandés” le dice a Liam.

Louis gime. “Niall. El nombre de su amigo irlandés es Niall”.

“¿Dónde está Harry?” Liam pregunta emocionado.

“ Es el que tiene rizos castaños y los dientes grandes, el de la chaqueta marrón”, Zayn susurra con complicidad.

Louis se burla, “Sus dientes le sientan bien”, dice.

Zayn levanta sus cejas, “No fue un insulto al chico Lou, no hay necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva”, dice tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

Louis gira sus ojos mientras Liam escanea a la multitud, “Oh mierda, me pilló mirándolo”, dice Liam.

“¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? no es la gran cosa. Estoy seguro que también pueden comerlo después del partido. Solo relájense", Louis dice exasperado.

Liam parece satisfecho con eso y sonríe, “Bien, el juego esta por comenzar”.

Louis se lanza a los brazos de Liam nuevamente y lo aprieta acercándolo. “Ustedes ganarán”.

“Te divertirás”, añade Zayn, uniéndose al abrazo.

Louis codea al moreno y vale la pena ver los ojos de Liam achicarse cuando se ríe del chillido de Zayn. Liam se va trotando y Zayn y Louis caminan de regreso a las gradas en sus respectivos asientos. Harry le sonríe a Louis cuando se vuelve a sentar y Zayn les cubre con la manta. EL partido comienza y Louis aprecia la forma en que la calidez de Harry se filtra en él a lo largo de los laterales que se presionan a su lado.

El segundo sonido del silbato suena mientras el juego se torna intenso y Louis no esta siquiera un poco avergonzado cuando se encuentra gritando ánimos a Liam con Zayn gritando junto a él también. Esta aún menos avergonzado porque Nialler en verdad es un entusiasta y está animando a todo el equipo. Louis mira a Harry una o dos veces y encuentra su mirada sobre él, una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

“Vamos Styles, este es el partido más importante de la temporada”, Louis dice para esconder el hecho de que está sonrojado bajo el escrutinio del rizado.

Harry sonríe y mira que esta a punto de decir algo pero algo le llama la atención en el campo y se pone de pie, “¡Vamos Liam, vamos!”, le grita.

Louis se queda atontado durante un segundo hasta que se da cuenta de que Zayn y Niall y la mitad de lo espectadores están de pie también, porque Liam está explotando la cancha literal, con la pelota y se dispara hacia la meta, Louis se pone de pie y casi se desmaya por el movimiento repentino pero agarra el brazo de Harry para mantenerse en equilibrio.

“¡Vamos Li!”, Louis llora, sus gritos mezclados con los de Zayn, Niall y Harry. “¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!”

Liam siczaguea cuando la defensa también lo hace y realiza un movimiento que Louis le enseñó tiempo atrás, moviendo el balón arriba y abajo cuando uno de los jugadores llega a sus pies para robarlo. Harry, Niall y Zayn siguen gritando a su lado pero Louis contiene la respiración porque él y Liam saben exactamente lo que esta planeando hacer antes de que todos lo sepan. Todo está en la cabeza de Liam, no sólo lo siente como Louis suele hacerlo, él piensa, planea y calcula. Louis puede ver la posición de sus manos y el balanceo de su pierna y sabe exactamente que va a hacer. Sabe que Liam irá hacia la esquina superior izquierda y su mirada se dirigirá hacia el encargado de la portería y el arquero se irá hacia la derecha. Louis anima antes que Liam meta su pierna trasera sabiendo que será una anotación.

La multitud estalla cuando el balón entra y Zayn sujeta a Louis por el cuello, gritando para Liam . Liam sonríe de felicidad y recibe una palmada en la espalda de parte de sus compañeros de equipo, saludando y cuando el resto de la multitud se calla y sólo puede escuchar el grito de los cuatro, les saluda.

El juego continua y Zayn y Niall finalmente logran hartarse de discutir del juego alrededor de Louis y Harry; así que Niall pasa sobre ellos para ir a sentarse junto a Zayn. Harry y Louis hablan un poco, sobre todo, acerca delo que hicieron ayer por la noche, Louis hizo la cena de los chicos y jugaron FIFA, Niall dejó a Harry para salir con una chica, y este pasó la noche leyendo. Eso solo los lleva al tema de autores favoritos y su conversación es solo esporádicamente interrumpida cuando ellos animan nuevamente a Liam. Este termina con cuatro personas en sus equipo de animadoras, porque aunque Niall esté muy ocupado hablándole a Zayn anima constantemente, de todos modos encuentran una forma para charlar con el moreno.

Se hace aún más tempestuoso en el medio tiempo y Louis vagamente se pregunta si sus labios estarán azules. Apenas está luchando contra los escalofríos porque no quiere parecer un Chihuahua frente a Harry. Es aún más vergonzoso porque Niall y Zayn se ven plenamente cálidos y Harry está prácticamente irradiando calor como siempre. Louis sabe que no debería estar así de friolento pero lo está, y sus articulaciones están doliendo, y su trasero en verdad duele por estar sentado en el helado asiento. Harry está hablando con Niall y Zayn de algo por encima de la cabeza de Louis y él se centra en el cálido estruendo de la voz del rizado en lugar de pensar en el hecho de que no puede sentir los dedos de los pies. Sus ojos están fijos en el terreno de juego cuando el partido comienza de nuevo y el dolor sordo producido por el hambre, que está siempre presente ha sido reemplazado por los fuertes dolores que a veces hacen que sus ojos se agüen. Está acostumbrado a aquello, sin embargo, simplemente mete las manos en sus bolsillos y se aprieta de manera sutil ya que la presión en el exterior ayuda a distraer la atención que siente, como una apuñalada interior.

“Lou, estás temblando. Ten mi chaqueta”, Harry dice, sacando a Louis de sus pensamientos.

Louis se burla, “Harry, te congelarás, sólo tienes una camiseta debajo. No seas estúpido, estoy bien”, dice pensando en la tensión de su mandíbula para evitar que el castañeo de sus dientes lo delate.

“Entonces ven”, Harry dice y abre su cremallera de su chaqueta y la mantiene abierta, sus pezones duros al instante por el frío viento.

“No Harry estoy bien”, niega Louis, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Si no vienes aquí me quitaré la chaqueta totalmente y estará en tu conciencia si me resfrío”, Harry se encoge de hombros, empezando a tirar del brazo del ojiazul.

Louis resopla y voltea los ojos, admitiendo la derrota. Harry sonríe como el gato que atrapa al canario y se escabulle cerca. Louis desliza sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry por debajo de la chaqueta y este lo envuelve alrededor de sus hombros y tira de los dos lados juntos.

Los brazos de Harry están todavía en sus mangas y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de los de Louis así que el pequeño está bien arropado a su lado. Louis piensa que tal vez es un poco indecente, pero seguro Zayn le habría arropado también si tuviera una chaqueta lo suficientemente grande, y es mucho mejor así ya que el moreno no puede cuidarle. Harry es naturalmente como un sauna y el cuerpo de Louis deja escapar un último escalofrío ante el repentino cambio de temperatura , luego el calor comienza a verterse rápidamente en sus huesos.

Está tan cómodo que no se aparta para gritar mientras Liam va por otro gol y Harry tampoco se mueve aunque sus gritos vibran contra el cabello del ojiazul, donde su cabeza está presionando junto a la garganta del rizado.

Louis y Harry no hablan mucho después de eso pero ellos no necesitan hacerlo y al mayor le gusta eso. Louis ha caído en la misma fácil comodidad con Harry , la misma que tiene con Zayn y se elogia un poco porque quizás no sea el más sociable que solía ser antes, pero aún sabe cómo elegir a la gente.

Louis mira a Harry desde su lugar debajo de su barbilla y este le sonríe, dejando un hoyuelo a la vista. Louis lo observa por un segundo, la mata de rizos sobre la frente del ojiverde, el tinte como las manzanas en sus mejillas, sus ojos color jade. Louis piensa que quizá Harry tiene los ojos más maravillosos que ha visto nunca. Le da una pequeña sonrisa y ve de nuevo el juego.

El equipo de Liam termina derribando al otro y cuando el silbato final suena, Harry se alza un poco hacia arriba y hacia abajo con entusiasmo, empujando a Louis, haciéndolo reír. Los equipos se alinean para darse la mano y luego se dirigen hacia los vestidores para ducharse. Louis se separa de la chaqueta de Harry y se pone de pie a lado de Zayn para estirarse mientras la multitud empieza a desplazarse fuera de sus asientos.

Louis camina hacia el pasto y se vuelve hacia Harry, “Tenemos que esperar por Liam hasta que salga pero, ¿te veo el lunes?”, dice.

"En realidad Lou, Niall y yo pensamos que debemos llevar a Liam a cenar para celebrar la victoria”, Zayn dice emocionado, “ a él no le gusta ir a las fiestas del equipo porque se ponen demasiado ruidosas”, añade como explicación al rizado.

El corazón de Louis cae y trata de mantener el ceño fruncido fuera de su rostro. Eso no es aceptable. Todo el mundo estará observándolo y se darán cuenta si no come. Si hace alguna excusa lo observarán desde ahora en adelante. Si come no será capaz de vomitarlo. No puede esperar hasta que lleguen a casa porque quién sabe si van a irse lo suficientemente rápido y los alimentos se sentarán en su estómago y serán digeridos. Vomitar en el restaurante está descartado, ellos de darán cuenta si se va por mucho rato, ¿Y si alguien entra?

Necesita decir que no, puede sentir el pánico crecer en su garganta solo ante la idea de dejar que se asiente la comida en su estómago. Necesita decir que no pero Harry está mirándolo con esa mirada esperanzada en sus ojos y es aún peor cuando se aleja y ve la misma expresión de esperanza en los ojos miel de Zayn. La peor parte es que puede imaginar lo emocionado que Liam estará cuando le digan que lo llevarán a cenar. Apenas la semana pasada estaba diciendo lo mucho que extrañaba salir con ellos. Liam acaba de ganar su partido más importante hasta la fecha y nunca pide nada de Zayn o Louis a cambio, nunca se queja cuando pasa sus noches acurrucado en el sofá porque el ojiazul no tiene ganas de salir y no quiere que lo dejen solo. Ahora Louis duda demasiado y no puede ni siquiera pensar en una buena excusa para no ir y los tres le están mirando con expectación y se siente culpable y está entrando en pánico pero lucha para que su rostro no lo demuestre.

“Claro, suena bien”, Louis dice, fabricando artificialmente una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos ellos se ven tan emocionados y Louis debería de estar feliz de que Harry y Niall se lleven tan bien con Zayn y está seguro que también lo harán con Liam.

Debería de estar feliz porque sabe que Liam lo estará también y puede decir que Zayn igual, enfermizamente emocionado por tener a sus amigos de vuelta. Debería de estar feliz porque Harry le sonríe completamente emocionado y Niall está saltando sobre la punta de sus pies entusiasmado.

Así que Louis actúa feliz porque sabe que debería de estarlo, pero en realidad se siente como si estuviese arañando el fondo de su garganta nuevamente.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has-been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating to another language Fading you must read this [http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so] To Understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Cuando Liam sale del edificio después de ducharse y cambiarse, Louis deja a Zayn abrazarlo primero por lo que cuando se va hacia los brazos de Liam no parece extraño cuando se queda un buen rato allí. Liam sólo acepta un poco de su peso, Louis acaricia su cuello y susurra diciéndole que lo hizo muy bien y busca consuelo en los fuertes brazos del castaño alrededor de sus hombros. Liam no sabe lo que le pasa a Louis, por lo general nunca hace aquello , pero después de que lo abraza mantiene un brazo alrededor de los hombros de este como si no fuese a dejarlo ir . Los otros no ven la mano de Louis bajo la chaqueta de Liam haciendo un puño alrededor de su sudadera.

Liam le sonríe a Louis ya que están lado a lado frente a los otros tres, pero hay una pregunta en sus ojos. Louis se limita a sonreír en respuesta. Liam probablemente piensa que está teniendo ansiedad social sobre Harry y Niall o algo así. Él no sabe que Harry hace que Louis se sienta más cómodo de lo que se ha sentido en mucho tiempo y es imposible no llevarse bien con Niall, pero Louis no puede decir exactamente "Estoy nervioso porque no sé cómo ocultar mi dieta de ti” lo que le permite a Liam pensar cualquier cosa, mientras mantiene su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Liam devuelve su sonrisa a los demás y Louis sonríe un poco más brillante, “Li, este es Harry y Niall," dice el ojiazul.

Liam no quita su brazo derecho de los hombros de Louis, porque es fiel a su estilo que prefiere compartir un saludo con la mano izquierda, ridículamente torpe antes de soltar a Louis cuando puede sentir que este lo necesita. Harry los tiene en la mira un poco, pero sonríe cálidamente y se sacude . Louis conoce la dinámica entre los tres de ellos, es confusa como la mierda pero no le da importancia alguna por el momento. Harry lo descubrirá si quiere ser un complemento, si quiere encajar en alguna parte. Tal vez Niall también , Louis tendrá que ver.

“Gusto en conocerte“, Niall sonríe.

"Sí compañero," Harry está de acuerdo, "gran juego".

Liam sonríe, "gracias", dice con timidez.

“¡Ese tercer gol fue enfermo!" Niall agrega con entusiasmo.

Ellos van por el margen, Liam, Niall y Zayn hablando del juego y es un momento antes de que Louis se de cuenta de que Harry no está en la conversación. Cuando levanta la cabeza desde donde se apoya junto al cuello de Liam atrapa los ojos de Harry sobre él. Harry ofrece una sonrisa tímida y Louis la devuelve, viendo la forma en que el rizado se encuentra con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros increíblemente ajustados, los hombros un poco encorvados.

"Ah, ¡Liam te estamos llevando a una cena para celebrar!" Zayn dice emocionado.

Louis rompe con la mirada de Harry y se dirige hacia Liam. La mirada de sorpresa y alegría absoluta en el rostro de este sería cómica si el ojiazul no supiera cuán ridículamente genuina es la reacción. Sus pobladas cejas se disparan y una sonrisa le divide el rostro y al instante mira hacia abajo a Louis para confirmar la declaración. La sonrisa de Louis se ilumina un poco, "sí, tenemos que tratar a nuestro campeón de la forma correcta", dice, pellizcando el lado de Liam juguetonamente provocando una carcajada.

"Wow gracias chicos," Liam sonríe, "gracias", añade, más silencioso y presiona el cabello de Louis, sólo para él.

Louis odia eso. Odia que Liam siente que tiene que darle un agradecimiento especial por aceptar salir a cenar con sus amigos. Louis odia que Liam esté tan sorprendido de que esté tratando de salir por la noche porque sabe que prefería estar en casa. Louis odia que Liam no sepa que es la comida la que realmente odia, no el hecho salir. Louis saldría todas las noches con ellos si pudiera sólo con los dos y no tener que preocuparse acerca de cómo evitar los alimentos.

Louis sabe que no puede afirmar que no tiene hambre porque Zayn sabe que no ha comido todavía. Louis no puede afirmar que no es así, o los dos de ellos se precipitarán y empezarán a adularlo, insistiendo en que vayan a casa a jugar la enfermera y al médico. No puede mostrar lo mucho que ha entrando en pánico, porque entonces esa sonrisa desaparecerá del rostro Liam en un instante y no quiere hacer eso, no quiere volver a hacerle eso a su Liam. Louis decide que necesita aguantar toda su mierda junta.

Él se libera de Liam y aplaude con sus manos juntas, "así que ¿dónde deberíamos ir a comer?", pregunta, fingiendo entusiasmo.

Liam le sonríe , tan sinceramente emocionado por salir a cenar. Liam es así, tú podrías entregarle un lápiz viejo masticado y decirle que es un regalo y aún te vería como un niño en la época de Navidad. Louis deja que Zayn y Liam discutan sobre a dónde ir, hasta que Niall finalmente exclama que no ha comido en todo el día y está muriendo y deciden que el pequeño restaurante griego del centro, es el elegido. Lejos de Liam, Louis puede sentir el frío viento en él nuevamente y mete sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo.

Louis atrapa los ojos de Harry sobre él y se pregunta si este está un poco nervioso porque Liam y Zayn puedan resultar ser un poco abrumadores a veces con sus peleas como las de un viejo matrimonio, mientras acaban de forma simultánea la oración del otro. Harry sonríe sin embargo, y como siempre que él sonríe, Louis se encuentra también haciéndolo de nuevo. Se siente un poco tenso porque su garganta pica de nuevo , pero el calor detrás de esto es real. Siempre es real con Harry, Louis no puede dejarlo de notar.

"Así que Niall, …¿no te importaría llevarnos allí?, nunca hemos sido" Liam le pregunta "Zayn irás con Lou", añade.

"Li creo que puedo seguirte ," dice Louis, poniendo los ojos en blanco ", Zayn puede ir contigo ."

Liam tiene su propio coche en el campo y no tiene sentido que Louis vaya con ellos y dejar su coche aquí porque el campo es todo el camino hacia el otro lado de la ciudad desde su apartamento . Niall es el que gira un juego de llaves alrededor de su dedo así que Louis asume que conducirá por él y Harry.

"No Lou, no quiero que conduzcas solo“, Liam dice suavemente y Zayn asiente con la cabeza.

“Iré contigo," Harry ofrece, sonriendo alegremente con esa mirada de esperanza en su rostro. Louis frunce el ceño, "¿qué pasa con Niall?” , pregunta.

"Yo sé dónde queda el lugar compañero, ve con Haz, ¿sí?" Niall sonríe, siempre con una sonrisa, "él ha estado allí también, así que si nos separamos vas a estar bien."

Louis se encoge de hombros y los ojos de Liam miran a Harry de arriba abajo antes de mirar a Zayn e intercambiar una de sus famosas miradas. Zayn debe aprobarlo porque entonces Liam asiente. Es realmente ridículo, Louis piensa, pero es la familia que tiene. Todos van a la playa de estacionamiento y encienden sus respectivos coches, Liam sigue a Niall y Louis; a Liam . Consiguen entrar al coche de Louis y Harry tiene que deslizar el asiento de atrás un poco porque sus piernas son tan largas. Louis enciende el auto y enchufa su iPhone. La lista de reproducción de Harry inunda los altavoces mientras espera un segundo para que el coche se caliente, y trata de no verse como si estuviera teniendo un ataque de escalofríos demasiado fuerte.

“¿Así que la lista de reproducción está bien?" Harry pregunta, cuando Louis se retira del puesto de estacionamiento y se detiene detrás de Liam.

"Sí, es muy buena, gracias amigo ," Louis confirma mientras Niall los dirige fuera de la zona de aparcamiento.

"¿Puedo?" Harry pregunta, haciendo un gesto hacia el teléfono en el portavasos.

"Claro", dice Louis.

Harry se desplaza a través de las canciones aterrizando en See the Sun de The Kooks y Louis alcanza a subir el volumen. La bienvenida a la música resulta como un amortiguador entre Louis y Harry. Nunca habían pasado el rato fuera de la escuela y Louis se encuentra un poco preocupado de que la conversación no fluya tan libremente en el mundo real. Su estómago se contrae violentamente y tiene que tomar con una mano el volante para envolver su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Es discreto, mientras trata de mantenerse físicamente recompuesto y conducir al mismo tiempo.

"Tengo que decir, que estoy muy entusiasmado de salir," dice Harry y Louis puede oír la sonrisa en su voz.

"¿Sí? ¿Por qué?" Louis pregunta.

"Pensé que nunca querías pasar el rato fuera de la escuela", dice en tono avergonzado.

Louis niega con la cabeza, "seguro que lo haría Harry", dice.

Louis puede ver la sonrisa de Harry desde el lado, un hoyuelo escabulléndose en su rostro en toda su fuerza, “¿sí?", el rizado pregunta, volviendo a mirar los ojos de Louis.

"Sí," Louis ríe un poco.

“¿Creesquealgunaveztegustaríasalirsólonosotrosdos?", dice Harry, Louis piensa que es sin duda la oración más rápida que ha oído alguna vez salir de la boca del rizado.

“¿Dilo de nuevo?" Louis pregunta, deteniéndose en un semáforo para luego seguir a Liam en una esquina.

“¿Er-crees que tal vez podríamos salir algún día?¿Sólo tú y yo?" Harry repite, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello y mirando al frente.

Louis sonríe un poco y asiente con la cabeza, "seguro", dice.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, por supuesto”, Louis asiente de nuevo.

Harry simplemente sonríe ampliamente hacia Louis y este ríe; sonrojándose un poco bajo la mirada del rizado. 'Pobre muchacho, debe ser muy solitario si está tan emocionado por salir conmigo', Louis piensa para sí mismo, pero cualquiera que sea el motivo, no le importa. Con tal de que no vayan a comer. Su sonrisa se tambalea un poco ante ese pensamiento, pero Harry no lo nota porque está sonriendo a través de la ventana.

El viaje hasta el restaurante es corto y simplemente escuchan música pero el hoyuelo de Harry se muestra todo el tiempo mientras aguanta una sonrisa. A Louis le resultaría entrañable excepto que está entrando en pánico sobre la cena que está a punto de tener. Entran en el estacionamiento detrás de Liam y Louis toma el puesto que está a su lado. Louis se baja y Harry espera dejar salir a Liam junto a él antes de que abra su propia puerta y salga . Sale de su auto y su espalda deja escapar un par de crujidos.c

Las cejas de Liam se fruncen, “¿Estás bien amigo?", Le pregunta a Harry.

"Si, tengo mala postura. Mi espalda cruje mucho," Harry se ríe.

Zayn rodea la parte delantera del coche y posiciona su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis, mientras Niall sale de su coche. Louis se inclina hacia Zayn a medida que avanzan por la calle al restaurante. Harry llega a la puerta primero y lo mantiene abierto para ellos.

“Todo un caballero”, Louis se burla mientras él y Zayn pasan.

Louis se pierde la forma en que las mejillas de Harry enrojecen mientras este sigue manteniendo la puerta abierta para Niall y Liam. Louis y Zayn se acercan a la anfitriona y Zayn pide una mesa para cinco. Ella los lleva a uno situado cerca de la ventana y el restaurante está medio vacío, ya que todavía es demasiado pronto para la hora de la cena. Zayn se desliza dentro de la mesa primero y Niall se cuela a través de esta, mientras Louis se sienta junto a Zayn. Liam se desliza junto a Louis y Harry se sienta junto a Niall, a través de ellos.

Louis siente la mano de Zayn en su pierna por la rodilla debajo de la mesa, frotando lentos círculos con su pulgar. Zayn es siempre reconfortante para Louis, incluso si no sabe para qué lo está haciendo. Louis no está seguro de cuando Liam y Zayn decidieron que tenían que protegerlo, o necesariamente consolarlo. Ruidoso, extrovertido, confiado Louis solía ser el verdadero Louis. El chico que siempre sabía quién era y nunca le importó lo que pensaran de su persona, el que a la gente les encantaba al instante y en el cual la gente gravitaba. Érase una vez..., él era real. Ese es el Louis que Liam conoció toda su infancia, ese es el Louis que Zayn conoció en su primer día de colegio.

Hasta que un día todo se vino abajo y Louis se arrancó todo lo que tenía por fuera y nunca más fue el de antes. Él se odiaba más y más cada día. Tal vez después de todos esos años siempre dando todo de sí, colocando cada pedacito de sí mismo sobre la mesa para que todos lo vean, tal vez no había nada que le quedara por dar. Estaba vacío y despojado, y cuando finalmente consiguió darse una buena mirada sin todo el brillo y el volumen y la exuberancia, comenzó a odiar lo que veía.

Mantuvo la farsa para su primer año de Universidad, siendo ruidoso y divertido y todas las cosas que la gente siempre ha amado de él, pero no lo era más . Un día, él simplemente no podía mantener aquella farsa. Recuerda que esperaba querer morir, pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie. Se cerró en torno a él y hubiera querido desaparecer con más ansias si Liam y Zayn lo hubiesen dejado, pero por supuesto, ellos no lo hicieron.

Sin embargo la comodidad y protección llegaron mucho antes de que Louis dejó de actuar. Cuando el mundo de Louis se fue a la mierda y tuvo que huir, ellos vinieron con él a Londres para la universisad y todo cambió. Siempre habían sido imposiblemente cercanos antes, pero Liam y Zayn se convirtieron en su familia y sus protectores. Louis no sabe cuando decidió que necesitaba su protección y su comodidad, y tal vez ellos no se dan cuenta de lo jodido que realmente está , pero le agradece a Dios , en el que ni siquiera cree, cada día de su vida que ha pasado con ellos.

“¿Lou?" Liam dice suavemente, apretando su mano debajo de la mesa.

Louis parpadea y sus mejillas se tiñen cuando se da cuenta que los ojos de todos están en él. "¿Eh? Me fui por un momento", dice.

“Está bien cariño ", Zayn dice, “él quiere agua", dice a la camarera que se encuentra en el extremo de la mesa, con las cejas levantadas hacia Louis.

Zayn sabe que Louis solamente bebe agua. Louis le ofrece la camarera una sonrisa tímida y asiente con la cabeza, ella se apresura, teniendo lista la orden con las bebidas . La mano de Liam toma su lugar en su otra rodilla, reflejando a Zayn. Reconfortante, siempre es reconfortante. Louis se da cuenta que todo el mundo está mirando su respectiva carta de Menú , así que toma el suyo. Sonríe tranquilamente hacia Harry cuando sus ojos se cruzan en la parte superior de su menú.

Louis analiza su carta , su cuerpo en el conflicto. Su estómago se retuerce, pidiendo comida, pero su garganta pica, rogándole que no coma, recordándole lo mucho que va a odiarse. Piensa que tal vez pueda pedir brochetas de pollo con ensalada griega al lado, porque eso le salvará de los carbohidratos que harán más pesado su estómago. Se encoge porque sabe el grado de ácido que el vómito será. Louis sólo puede rezar para que ellos decidan ir a casa tan pronto como hayan terminado de comer para que pueda vomitar. Cuando dice lo que va a ordenar, Liam y Zayn lo miran con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Eso es todo lo que quieres Lou? ¿Has comido algo antes? "Liam pregunta.

"No, él no lo hizo. Eso no es mucha comida Lou ", frunce el ceño Zayn,“¿apenas ensalada?"

“Aquí tienen unas increíbles papas asadas , ¿eso podría ser más para tí?" Harry ofrece.

Louis fuerza una sonrisa: "Yo sólo estoy queriendo una ensalada griega, no he comido una en mucho tiempo," dice.

"Dios ahora no puedo decidir entre papas y ensalada," Niall se queja de forma espectacular.

Todo el mundo se ríe y Louis está extremadamente agradecido porque la atención se desplaza fuera de él. La conversación fluye libremente a su alrededor mientras esperan su comida. Liam y Niall han vuelto a hablar de fútbol y Louis sabe que Liam debe amarlo porque él podría hablar de fútbol durante horas. Zayn y Harry están enfrascados en una conversación y Louis se concentra en ella, interesado en todo lo que hace que los ojos de Harry se iluminen así cuando él habla.

"Al igual que la perfección absoluta, completamente -cuál es la palabra-..., inmaculada," Harry dice, "como nivel profesional, tan hermoso".

Zayn asiente enérgicamente: "Ya lo sé, debiste haber visto el vestido que hizo para la temporada pasada , con su pieza de acabado. Era como negro, pero hizo esta cosa con la tela, no sé ni cómo, pero parecía que había cosido líquido o algo así, la forma en que fluía. Eso fue lo más hermoso que…"

“Para", Louis interrumpe en voz baja cuando se da cuenta que están hablando de él, sus mejillas se calientan y mueve la cabeza.

"Lou podemos admirar tu trabajo, Harry sólo estaba diciendo lo mucho que amaba las cosas que…"

"No", dice Louis, mirando hacia los ojos de Zayn, "gracias chicos, pero por favor, no", añade con una sonrisa al final para que no suene grosero.

Aunque Zayn ve la súplica en los ojos de Louis, aprieta los labios y asiente con la cabeza, "él es un poco tímido sobre los cumplidos", añade en tono de broma a Harry.

Louis está agradecido por Zayn haciendo una broma de él para aliviar la tensión, y está aún más agradecido cuando Zayn pone un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Louis se presiona más de cerca a su lado, pero le sonríe a Harry para demostrar que no está enojado ni nada. Harry le da una pequeña sonrisa y asiente.

"Sí, lo sé", dice un poco en voz baja, "¿y qué hay de ti Zayn, ¿qué estás estudiando?", pregunta el rizado.

Louis está agradecido por el cambio de tema mientras Zayn empieza a explicar acerca de sus clases. Harry escucha atentamente y asiente con la cabeza en todas las formas correctas pero mira por encima a Louis, viendo la manera como este finge estar escuchando a Zayn también, limpiándose las lágrimas con una servilleta distraídamente. Louis está muy contento de los cuatro, llevándose tan bien. Niall definitivamente tiene ese tipo de ojos, Louis decide que Niall es alguien sincero.

La comida viene y Louis sonríe y dice lo bien que huele, junto con los demás, pero quiere huir. Él usa todos los trucos que sabe, recogiendo en su comida, extendiéndola alrededor en su plato, hablando con el tenedor en la mano para que parezca que está tomando los trozos necesarios.

Los chicos son ruidosos y felices y Louis actúa feliz también y habla con ellos. Si no estuviera pensando en la comida en su plato sería capaz de apreciar lo divertido que Niall es o la facilidad con la que Harry ha hecho click con Liam y Zayn.

Louis cree que Niall es un poco gracioso , sin embargo, debido a él terminan pidiendo patatas asadas así que cuando los otros están hablando le ofrece la mitad de su ensalada griega al rubio y este acepta la oferta sin siquiera cuestionar si está seguro que no lo quiere. Él no protesta cuando Louis vuelca más de la mitad de la ensalada en su plato, simplemente dice un feliz gracias y come. Nadie lo nota, pero Harry, que lo mira inquisitivamente, no dice nada. Louis le muestra una sonrisa.

Finalmente llega el momento en el que los chicos están a punto de terminar de comer y Louis en realidad tiene que poner comida en su boca o se darán cuenta que no ha comido nada. Los ojos de Harry caen sobre Louis mientras está masticando un pedazo de su brocheta de pollo, tratando de querer tragarlo, y le ofrece una sonrisa que el rizado regresa.

Louis cree que la peor parte de esta cena podría ser estar comiendo en frente de Harry. Sabe que tiene que actuar como si le encantara la comida para que Liam y Zayn no se preocupe, pero siente asco tener que comer sentado frente a este chico que posee un cuerpo que parece que fue tallado por los dioses. Todas las cosas que Louis sabe que Harry debería estar pensando corren a través de su cabeza con cada bocado. 'Si Louis tuviese autocontrol propio como yo tal vez no sería tan gordo. Louis definitivamente no tiene que estar comiendo ese pollo, debería estar comiendo sólo la ensalada'. Harry es demasiado amable para decir aquello en voz alta, por supuesto, pero Louis no le culpa por pensarlo. Él ni siquiera debería estar comiendo la ensalada, y mucho menos el pollo también.

Louis está muy agradecido cuando la camarera finalmente regresa y recoge sus platos sin que Zayn o Liam noten si todavía está medio lleno. Sin embargo el estómago de Louis cae, cuando todos ordenan otra ronda de bebidas y Niall pide para ver el menú de postres. Louis debería estar feliz. Ellos se están llevando tan bien que quieren sentarse y hablar más tiempo, pero él no puede ser feliz, porque su estómago está pesado y su piel escoce con en el pensamiento de los alimentos que ha comido siendo digeridos.

Louis trata de esperar a que pase, esperando tal vez obviar el postre y pedir la cuenta, pero luego Niall elige algún pastel griego cuando la camarera vuelve. Louis no puede siquiera pretende seguir el ritmo de la conversación ahora porque sabe que si no se deshace de este alimento fuera de él, pronto estará jodido. Se siente como si estuviera entrando en pánico. Él quiere preguntarle a los chicos si puede irse, pero mira alrededor y todos son tan felices y no puede. No puede dejar que los alimentos lleguen a su estómago. Él tiene que sacarlo.

“Voy al baño", dice alegremente, “Muévete Li."

Liam lo deja salir y Louis hace su camino al baño, luchando contra el impulso de correr. Cuando camina, toma un análisis rápido de todas las casetas, agradecido de encontrar que todas se encuentren vacías. Sabe que tiene que ser rápido por lo que se encierra en el más alejado y se acerca al toilette.

Louis no se arrodilla, por lo que si oye a alguien entrar, puede parar y tirar de la cadena. Se inclina sobre su peso, tan bajo como le sea posible y luego toma una respiración larga y profunda. Abre la boca y lleva dos dedos adentro, acariciando la parte posterior de su garganta con soltura. Sólo hace gárgaras dos veces antes de la primera ronda de vómito corriendo hacia arriba. Salpica mientras aterriza en el agua, pero mantiene sus gárgaras en silencio.

Una y otra vez regresa el contenido de su estómago, una y otra vez, sin ni siquiera dándose tiempo para respirar adecuadamente. Las lágrimas corren por su rostro por la quemadura al vomitar, pero no tiene tiempo para secarlas. Tiene que apurarse o se va a notar que está tomando demasiado tiempo.

Louis vomita hasta que no sale nada más y entonces intenta un par de veces más para estar seguro. No ha visto la sangre todavía, pero sabe que tiene que parar. Tose un par de veces para raspar la crudeza de su garganta y luego escupe en el inodoro antes de que finalmente jale de la cadena. Utiliza un poco de papel higiénico para secar sus ojos y da toque ligeros en su boca, se aclara la garganta y luego sale del cubículo.

Su corazón cae y se congela a medio camino, con la boca abierta en un estúpido 'o.' Harry se encuentra parado en la fila de los lavaderos a lo largo de la pared, sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de preocupación. El corazón de Louis palpita rápidamente y sus mejillas arden mientras baja la cabeza. Da un paso hacia el lavabo obviando a Harry y corre el agua fría, inclinándose para recoger algo de este en su palma y hacer buches en su boca. Se endereza y se lava las manos, evitando mirar los ojos del rizado a través del espejo. "Lou, ¿estás bien?" Harry le pregunta en voz baja, de pie detrás de él con una cálida mano en su hombro.

Louis hace una mueca y se encuentra con los ojos de Harry, "sí, no sé, como que me sentía un poco mareado antes en el partido de fútbol y creo que ese aderezo en la ensalada sólo me ha caído mal o algo así. Ahora estoy bien, solo me sentía un poco enfermo", dice Louis.

Harry frunce el ceño, sus ojos buscando el rostro de Louis, "¿Por qué no nos dijiste Lou?"

Louis mira en el espejo, tratando de frotar un poco la rojez en los ojos, acomodando su cabello para que no se vea desaliñado.

“Porque Zayn y Liam nos hubieran hecho ir a casa, yo no quería preocuparlos, quería salir a celebrar por Liam", explica Louis.

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?" Harry se ve tan preocupado dulce y cuidadoso arrastrando el pulgar rozando la parte posterior del cuello de Louis suavemente.

"Un poco mejor, lo estaré hasta que todo el mundo esté listo para salir. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? "Louis responde , con una sonrisa forzada.

Harry todavía frunce el ceño, "Lou…"

“Hay que volver, he estado aquí demasiado tiempo. Por favor, no le digas nada a nadie Harry, yo realmente no quiero que se preocupen. Te prometo que estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? "Louis dice en voz baja, dando la vuelta para así poder mirarlo.

Harry está cerca detrás de él y cuando Louis se da la vuelta sus pechos casi rozan. Louis puede sentir el aliento del rizado en sus mejillas cuando este deja escapar un suspiro. Louis lo mira, sus ojos están suplicando, pero lo único que logra es dar una tranquilizadora sonrisa en su rostro. Aprieta el antebrazo de Harry ligeramente , las cejas del ojiverde se hunden con su ceño fruncido pero inclina minúsculamente su cabeza.

"Prométeme que me dirás si no estás bien, ¿de acuerdo?", pregunta.

“Lo prometo", Louis acepta , respirando un suspiro de alivio.

Guía a Harry fuera del baño con la mano todavía en su brazo y se deslizan de nuevo en la mesa. Louis sonríe brillantemente y Harry apenas logra ocultar su ceño fruncido.

"¿Estás bien?" Liam y Zayn preguntan, casi en sincronía.

"Sí, bien“, Louis sonríe.

Los ojos de Harry no dejan a Louis por el resto del tiempo que se sientan y hablan, pero el ojiazul actúa brillante, feliz y bien para tratar de aliviar la preocupación que puede ver en los ojos del rizado. Su estómago está vacío, una vez más, Harry creyó su mentira, y sus mejores amigos aprueban al rizado y Niall, así que todo es bueno. Louis no puede evitarse sentir un poco culpable por causar que Harry se preocupe, sin embargo, se promete que nunca lo pondrá en esta situación nuevamente.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has-been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating to another language Fading you must read this [http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so] To Understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Harry le envía un mensaje de texto a Louis el domingo preguntando como se siente y este responde que piensa que tenía un resfriado de veinticuatro horas, pero que le ha dicho a los chicos y ellos están cuidándolo. Eso parece calmar a Harry y Louis espera que deje de enviar mensajes de texto, pero el rizado no lo hace. Le dice a Louis que está pensando en conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo y este le cuenta sobre el horrible trabajo que tuvo en un cine alguna vez. Harry le cuenta lo mucho que amaba trabajar en una panadería y Louis admite que solía ser un terrible cocinero. Harry dice que algún día le gustaría cocinar la cena para Louis y este le dice que eso sería un lindo gesto, a pesar que absolutamente no tiene la intención de que eso llegue a pasar. Terminan mandándose textos de ida y vuelta todo el día , entonces Louis ya se encuentra acostado en su cama con sus pulgares escribiendo un mensaje de buenas noches hacia el rizado.

Harry contesta con un: “Dulces sueños Lou. Xx”

*

Louis se encuentra ansiando el segundo periodo y disfruta cada minuto de el con Harry, a pesar de que el desfile de modas se está acercando y en realidad tiene que gastar su tiempo restante terminando las modificaciones de las prendas del rizado. La conversación viene fácil como siempre y un par de veces Louis tiene que decirle al ojiverde que deje de hacerle reír o sus puntadas en la prenda quedarán todas torcidas. Aunque Harry sólo toma eso como una instrucción por ser tan tonto, Louis piensa que es lindo tener dolor de estómago a causa de reír en demasía en vez de sentir el vacío que se forma en sus entrañas.

Louis dedica gran parte de su conversación en persuadir a Harry para que cante para él, pero el chico todavía se pone tímido al respecto. Louis enciende la música en su computadora portátil y canta deliberadamente fuera de tono las canciones favoritas de Harry. Este ríe tanto que sus ojos lagrimean cuando Louis no atina a la letra correcta y solo hace algo para llenar lo restante. Sin embargo, Harry no canta, solamente hace tontos bailes incómodos para hacer reírle a Louis mientras trabaja. A veces el ojiazul encuentra a Harry tarareando mientras escribe sus notas pero tan rápido se da cuenta de la atención de este, se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado.

Finalmente el martes por la noche, cuando se están enviando mensajes de texto antes de dormir, después de dos días con un Louis implacable insistiendo por escucharlo cantar, Harry le envía un mensaje de texto diciendo:

“Mañana cataré para ti, ¿de acuerdo? Dulces sueños Lou. Xx”

Louis responde con un buen número de caritas sonrientes y un montón de signos de exclamación.

“Literalmente no puedo respirar. Ten un buen sueño amigo. X”

*

Louis entra al estudio rebosante de emoción porque sólo sabe que Harry tiene que ser bueno en esto. Él tiene esa profunda y cálida voz que de alguna manera se las arregla para hacerla áspera y suave al mismo tiempo y Louis sólo sabe que será bueno. Se sienta en la mesa de trabajo esperando por Harry pero definitivamente no esperaba que apareciera con Niall y una guitarra a cuestas. Deja escapar una sorprendida risita, Niall sonríe y saluda detrás de Harry, quién está mirándolo muy tímido.

“No sé como tocar la guitara y me imaginé que si querías escucharme cantar, podría hacer mi mejor esfuerzo”, se encoge de hombros, sonriendo mientras muerde su labio inferior.

Louis aplaude, “¡Excelente!” , exclama.

Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojan un poco mientras toma asiento dos taburetes al lado frente a la estación de trabajo. Louis rodea la mesa y se sienta en ella, por lo que sus piernas cuelgan por el borde.

“Niall, espero que no estés perdiendo clases debido a esto, ¿Harry te sobornó con comida?", Louis dice.

Niall ríe, “él no tuvo que sobornarme, estoy bastante seguro que mantenemos un registro de quién debe favores, sigo estando veintiséis lugares debajo de Hazz".

“Siempre el solidario”, Louis se burla de Harry y este sonríe sonrojándose.

“Él nunca canta frente a las personas, deberías saberlo”, Niall le dice a Louis con una sonrisa, “excepto por mí, por supuesto , pero prácticamente tengo que sostener un arma en su cabeza para que lo haga”.

“Entonces debería sentirme especial”, Louis ríe.

“Realmente deberías amigo”, Niall asiente, compartiendo una pequeña sonrisa con el ojiverde, cuyas mejillas son reflejo de una preciosa sombra color rosa.

Niall brinca del taburete y juguetea con su guitarra un poco. Harry está en la orilla de su asiento, con las piernas largas estiradas en el suelo, sus manos jugando con el dobladillo el acogedor suéter gris que lleva puesto. Su cabeza cuelga por lo que sus oscuros rizos están a la vista, pero Louis puede ver su labio inferior apresado por sus blanquecinos dientes. Louis se da cuenta entonces que tal vez Harry realmente es tímido frente a una multitud, eso es algo que sólo hace para él mismo. Siente un pequeño repiqueteo en su corazón porque Harry realmente le está confiando esto, Niall no está bromeando. Louis en verdad debería sentirse especial.

“Realmente lo hago”, Louis dice con seriedad.

Harry finalmente mira hacia arriba y conoce nuevamente los ojos de Louis, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios, “voy a tratar de no ser una mierda”, dice.

“Harry no podrás ser una mierda si lo intentarás, no te menosprecies”, Louis dice suavemente, dándole a Harry una sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Harry cambian de color rosa a tonalidades rojizas y se aclara la garganta antes de batir sus rizos. Sacude sus dedos por su cabello en ambos lados de su cabeza y luego se sienta sobre el taburete y se mueve hacia la derecha, en un movimiento que Louis ha visto millones de veces. Aclara su garganta de nuevo y le da un pequeño guiño a Niall.

Niall comienza a tocar la guitarra y Louis sabe que canción es al instante. Cuando Harry levanta sus ojos para observar los de Louis sus cejas se juntan y su lengua se desliza un poco por sus labios para humedecerlos. Louis no cree que podría romper la mirada si pasara. Los ojos de Harry son tan amplios y tan verdes mientras sus labios se separan.

"It’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I’m not one of those who can easily hide. I don’t have much money, but boy if I did, I’d buy a big house where we both could live", Harry canta.

Su voz es cálida y profunda, pero muy clara y suave como el terciopelo. Louis sabe que tiene un maravilloso control de sus cuerdas vocales porque la palabra “Live” tiene la cantidad perfecta de vibrato. Entonces Harry comienza en la próxima parte y su voz es tan fuerte e inquebrantable pero de alguna manera todavía suave y hermosa. No aparta la mirada de Louis en lo absoluto. Los ojos de Louis no pueden ayudar, revoloteando par admirar la forma en que los labios de Harry forman las palabras, pero sólo por un segundo antes de que sus ojos se dirijan de nuevo a los del ojiverde.

"And you can tell everybody, that this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it’s done, I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind, that I put down in words, how wonderful life is while you’re in the world”.

Louis está un poco asombrado mientras escucha a Harry. No puede creer lo maravillosa que su voz es, cómo sin esfuerzo puede revolotear entre bajos y altos y alcanzar cada nota con tan sorprendente claridad. No puede superar la calidez de aquello, la suavidad de su canto. Sus ojos aterrizan en la vena del cuello de Harry y desciende por los músculo de sus brazos; apretándose mientras presiona sus manos en su regazo. Nota la forma en que Harry levanta su barbilla mientras las palabras salen, los ojos del rizado nunca dejan el rostro de Louis.

"Anyway the thing is, what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes I’ve ever seen”, la voz de Harry levanta la piel de gallina en los brazos de Louis.

Las palabras están unidas con un vibrato nuevo y la nota es tan sedosa y hermosa que Louis traga pasando el nudo en su garganta. Entonces Louis se da cuenta que lo que más le impacta es la expresión en los ojos de Harry. Son amplios y suaves y en ellos hay tanta sinceridad que es casi sorprendente para él. Sabe que Harry es probablemente la persona más genuina que jamás ha conocido, la más sincera, pero eso es diferente. Louis siente como si pudiera ahogarse en la emoción de los ojos de Harry. No sabe muy bien qué emoción es o qué sentimiento esta canción trae para el rizado, pero sabe que cantar realmente es su pasión.

"I hope youdon’tmind, I hope you don’t mind, that I put down in words, how wonderful life is while you’re in the world”, Harry termina, sosteniendo la nota hasta el final.

El silencio dejado por la canción de Harry es grueso y palpable. Louis piensa que a lo mejor está sin habla, porque eso sólo fue tanta intensa belleza, que realmente no sabe si puede decir cualquier cosa que pueda transmitir adecuadamente como se puede sentir después de esto. Él piensa que tal vez no pueda. Los ojos de Harry no le han dejado de ver, pero ahora están mostrando su nerviosismo de nuevo, sin embargo, la usual esperanza siempre ha estado ahí también. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Louis se habría burlado sobre la selección de la canción, se habría burlado por arrastrar a Niall y la celebración de un concierto improvisado, se habría burlado de ellos por tomárselos tan enserio. Él nunca podría burlarse de Harry por nada de eso, porque amó la selección de la canción y se enamoró de lo mucho que claramente significaba para él. Louis aún tiene la piel de gallina por la canción y sus palabras siguen atrapadas en su boca, por lo que hace lo único que se le ocurre.

Abre los brazos desde donde se sienta en el borde de la mesa y los ojos de Harry se iluminan mientras salta fuera de su taburete. Él va hacia lo brazos de Louis, sus caderas presionándose entre las piernas del ojiazul y este envuelve sus brazos alrededor suyo y le tira más cerca. Los brazos de Harry envuelven los hombros de Louis y el mayor entierra su rostro en el suéter del rizado. Harry siente sus mejillas presionándose sobre la cabeza del castaño. Louis vagamente nota el ligero dulzor de la colonia de Harry y algún otro fresco aroma.

“Eso fue muy, muy hermoso Harry”, Louis dice, su aliento rebotando en el cuello del ojiverde, “eres un cantante increíble y eso fue tan, bonito".

Louis va a separarse del abrazo pero Harry lo tiene un poco más apretado, acariciando ligeramente su cabello. Louis acaricia un poco la espalda de Harry y sonríe en el hombro de este. El rizado finalmente se separa, sus mejillas sonrosadas. No se mueve de donde está parado entre las piernas de Louis, sólo sonríe y el ojiazul se encuentra sonriéndole de regreso.

“Lo digo enserio Harry, eso fue maravilloso, tú eres maravilloso y realmente estoy encantado de que me dejaras escucharte cantar”, Louis dice sincero.

Harry mira hacia abajo, frotando la parte trasera de su cuello, “me alegra que eso estuviera bien”, reprime una sonrisa.

“¿Bien?, ¿bien?”, Louis dice indignado, haciendo a Harry reír, “sin embargo y para tu desgracia, ahora que tuvimos la gran revelación, tú has firmado un contrato sin saberlo y ahora tendrás que cantar para mí todo el tiempo".

Harry se sonroja pero sonríe, “Estaré de acuerdo con eso. Solamente cuando estemos solo nosotros dos, ¿si? no en público.”

“Seguro Harry, en público no. Me hace sentir más privilegiado de esa manera de todos modos”, Louis dice descaradamente

Harry resopla una carcajada, su aliento cálido y montoso en las mejillas de Louis, “Trato hecho” dice.

“Bien, tengo que regresar a clase”, Niall dice alegremente saltando del taburete.

Louis casi olvida que Niall estaba ahí, “Muchas gracias Ni, eres un gran guitarrista”, dice mientras Harry da un paso hacia atrás.

“Gracias compañero, todos vamos a tener que reunirnos de nuevo pronto, ¿si?” dice el irlandés.

“Por supuesto que sí”, Louis acepta.

“Nos vemos Ni, gracias” Harry dice mientras Niall se despide ondeando su mano por encima de su hombro y se va.

Louis salta bajando de la mesa y regresa los dos taburetes de vuelta, sentándose en uno de estos. Harry toma el que está a su lado y saca su libro de texto de su mochila.

En realidad Harry nunca llega a hacer algún trabajo, ya que Louis pasa el resto del periodo escogiendo canciones aleatorias y persuadiéndolo para que pueda cantarlas. Parece que ahora Harry ha superado el inicial nerviosismo de cantar para alguien, él está bien. Bromea y canta fuera de tono sólo para hacerle a Louis reír, pero de alguna manera el ojiazul piensa que su voz sigue siendo hermosa incluso cuando está alcanzado las notas mal al propósito y siendo un tonto.

“Hey Louis”, Harry le llama unos minutos antes de que suene la campana mientras empacan sus cosas.

“¿Si?” , Louis pregunta distraídamente en la búsqueda de la tapa de su pluma favorita.

“Podrías…¿te gustaría quizá desayunar conmigo?, Harry pregunta.

“Lo siento Haz, no puedo. Están empezando a montar lo del desfile de modas, tengo que ir a seleccionar la iluminación, darles mi música y esas cosas. Mi reunión con las chicas termina a la hora del almuerzo a pesar de todo.

Harry frunce el ceño por un segundo, “oh”, dice “¿puedo ir?”

Las cejas de Louis se elevan, “Será aburrido”.

“Nah, ¡quiero ver el proceso completo” Tomaré un sándwich o algo. Te prometo que voy a guardar silencio y no distraeré la atención de tu reunión.

Louis ríe cuando ve que Harry luce esperanzado, “Seguro entonces, bueno supongo, si quieres”:

“¡Magnífico!”, Harry sonríe brillante.

“Entonces te veo fuera de aquí en el almuerzo y podremos caminar hacia el auditorio, ¿de acuerdo?”.

“Sí, suena perfecto”, Harry asiente con entusiasmo.

“Está bien, te veo en un rato “, Louis dice mientras él y Harry dejan el estudio.

“¡Nos vemos Louis!”

Louis ni siquiera llega hasta el salón de clases antes de que Harry esté mandándole mensajes de textos de algunas cosas al azar sólo para mantener la conversación, pero no le importa. Harry pregunta a Louis si quiere que le lleve un sándwich pero él contesta que está comiendo en este periodo así no tendrá que comer en la reunión. Harry no cuestiona eso y Louis está agradecido porque no quiere repetir la situación del Moka y el bizcocho.

Su próxima clase pasa lo suficiente rápido y entonces se dirige de regreso al estudio para encontrarse con Harry. Este está apoyado de la misma manera en que Louis lo vio por primera vez; un pie descansando de espalda en la pared, sus caderas sobresaliendo ligeramente. Louis recuerda lo increíble que las piernas de Harry son, como si jamás pudiese olvidarlo.

“No deberías estar parado así o tendrás a chicos raros viniendo hacia ti pidiendo que modeles para ellos”, dice Louis acercándose a Harry.

Harry deja escapar una risa y levanta sus cejas, “En realidad es la única razón por la que estoy aquí, si quieres saberlo. Aunque mis primeras ofertas parecían un poco vagas así que estuve muy agradecido cuando tú llegaste”.

Louis ríe en voz alta, “Espero que sepas sobre el peligro de los extraños Harry”.

“Por supuesto Lou, no seas tonto” Una línea se dibuja en su frente.

Louis ríe tan fuerte que tiene que cubrir su boca y sacude su cabeza. “Elegante”, ríe.

Harry sonríe hacia Louis con sus dos hoyuelos a la vista. Louis está un poco sorprendido cuando Harry serpentea su brazo amablemente alrededor de sus hombros, y piensa que el rizado está un poco sorprendido de él mismo también, pero no le importa. Se deja colocar un brazo alrededor de la espalda baja de Harry, de la misma manera en que lo haría con Zayn o Liam.

Louis tiene hechas todas las modificaciones listas para los conjuntos de Harry y también de las chicas. Después de esta reunión no tiene nada que preocuparse hasta el lunes, cuando tiene que hacer el ensayo con todos sus modelos.

“Así que el lunes tenemos el ensayo para el show, después de la escuela, y el desfile el miércoles, ¿no lo has olvidado?”, Louis dice mientras caminan por el pasillo.

“Claro que no Lou, Niall tiene tiempo libre así que él también podrá venir a ver”, responde Harry.

“Muy bien, le diré a Zayn y a Liam que le aparten un asiento”, Louis dice “¡¿y adivina qué?!”

“¿Qué?”, Harry pregunta emocionado.

“He cambiado mi música para el show con algunas de tu lista de reproducción”.

“¿Enserio? Eso es genial. ¿Qué canciones elegiste?” Harry pregunta con entusiasmo.

“Ya verás”, Louis se encoge de hombros y Harry solo sonríe asintiendo.

Harry mantiene su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis mientras hacen su camino hacia el auditorio. Mira a su alrededor con asombro de toda la distancia de la pasarela y los detalles de la iluminación. Hay gente corriendo, tratando de organizar, planificar y montar. Louis siempre ha amado el caos de eso.

“Wow, va a ser una pasarela real y todo”, dice Harry.

“Sí, la universidad gasta mucho dinero en su programa de moda. Lo ponen en lo alto porque la gente de la comunidad paga por venir al show y eso ayuda a incrementar el interés en el programa”, explica Louis.

Hay algunas personas dando vueltas en la cabina de proyección. Cuando llegan allí, los demás miran a Harry y Louis. Hay dos chicas que Louis no conoce pero de todos modos les saluda y dice un “hola”. Mía está inclinada sobre el tablero pero ella mira por sobre su hombro y se endereza.

“¡Louis!”, exclama, alcanzándolo.

Louis saca una sonrisa a flote y ella lo abraza, prácticamente retorciéndolo alrededor del cuello mientras él le da palmaditas en la espalda un par de veces. Ella es una de los amigos que hizo cuando era el antiguo Louis, feliz y divertido y tenía un millón de personas preguntándoles que haría el fin de semana, siempre tratando de estar con él. Ella ha ido a un par de fiestas en el departamento de Louis antes de que este desapareciera de la Tierra y dejara de ser sociable. Louis recuerda que ella tiene una extraña afición por quitarse la ropa cuando está ebria. También se encarga de la iluminación y el sonido para el desfile de moda.

“Hey Mía, ¿cómo estás?”

Ella se separa y sus ojos miran a Harry, quien está sonriendo tímidamente, “¿Y quién es él?”, pregunta, ignorando completamente la pregunta de Louis.

“Él es Harry, tengo tres conjuntos de hombres para este año y él aceptó en desfilarlos”, explica Louis.

Harry sonríe y asiente, “Gusto en conocerte”, dice educadamente.

Mía le sonríe pero mira a Louis, “Él es…”

“No”. Louis dice rápidamente porque sabe lo que ella está a punto de preguntar y no quiere hacer sentir incómodo a Harry.

“Entonces él es…”

“No”, Louis dice rápido de nuevo.

Harry se ve desconcertado pero mantiene su sonrisa. Mía sabe que Louis es gay. Su primera pregunta iba a ser si Harry era el novio de Louis. Su segunda pregunta habría sido preguntar si Harry es gay. Mía se ve satisfecha con la poca información y Louis trata de ignorar la forma en que mira a Harry de arriba hacia abajo.

“Bien Harry, entonces es bueno que te unas a nosotros”, ella dice y Louis piensa que tal vez está agitando las pestañas excesivamente.

Harry sonríe un poco más brillante, “me dejaré de interponer en tu camino para tu reunión”, dice.

“Oh, en lo absoluto, no te preocupes, puedes tomar asiento mientras Louis y yo ordenamos todo”, ella ronronea.

Hace un gesto hacia el sofá en el rincón donde una de las otras chicas ya está sentada escribiendo algo en su cuaderno . Harry mira a Louis y le sonríe antes de deambular y sentarse en el sofá. Louis sigue a Mía hacia el tablero y le da su lista de música y después empieza a discutir el tipo de iluminación que quiere.

Está en medio de explicar como quiere únicamente las luces blancas, porque no quiere distorsionar el color de las telas ,cuando la voz de Harry atrapa sus orejas, él le está respondiendo a la guapa chica rubia a su lado.

“Ehh, hola Cass, soy Harry”, dice amablemente con su cálida voz.

“¿Tú estás en la clases de Biología del Profesor Holt, cierto?”, ella pregunta con entusiasmo, “me siento como dos filas detrás de ti”.

“Oh sí. ¿Qué tal la clase?”

Louis ni siquiera sabe porqué está escuchando. Debería estar poniendo atención a Mía repasando los diferentes tonos de luz blanca, no la pequeña charla que Harry está teniendo con una chica cualquiera de su clase.

Regresa su atención a Mía y se centra en los patrones de luz, cuando la risa de Harry llama su atención. Es una verdadera, plena carcajada y cuando mira a Harry tiene una mano por encima de su boca y su cabeza echada hacia atrás. Después ve que la chica tiene su mano en el hombro de Harry.

Louis está a punto de dar la vuelta hacia la placa del interruptor cuando la gran mano de Harry baja de su boca para acariciar suavemente la desnuda rodilla de la chica. Por qué ella está usando una falda veraniega, Louis no tiene idea, pero la mano de Harry se extiende completamente a través de su pierna, sus largos dedos ahuecando en la rodilla.

“Lo harás bien, sólo tienes que acordarte acerca de los cromosomas”, Harry dice sonriendo alegremente hacia ella.

Su aleteo de pestañas deja en la vergüenza a Mía y su mano ha llegado a descansar en la de Harry, la cual tiene sobre su pierna. Harry libra su mano de la chica y la lleva alrededor de la correa de su mochila pero continúa escuchando lo que ella está diciendo. Su voz es baja y suave y obviamente ella está coqueteando porque Harry baja la cabeza y muerde su labio, como si estuviese reprimiendo una sonrisa.

"Así que sólo tienes que decidir por cuánto tiempo quieres que las luces den flash", Mía le dice a Louis, atrayendo su atención de nuevo a los interruptores.

Louis es capaz de centrarse en la descripción de Mía en lo que quiera, hasta que Cass ríe, estridente y agudo, y después la risa de Harry se une a la de ella. Louis encaja sus ojos de nuevo en Harry y de alguna manera Cass ha conseguido estar más cerca de él en el sofá y enredar su cabello alrededor de su dedo. Ella está balbuceando acerca de algo y Harry le está escuchando atentamente, asintiendo con la cabeza junto a una sonrisa formada en su rostro.

Louis se esfuerza en aparentar que su estómago se retuerce porque tiene hambre. Aunque sabe que lo que ahora siente no es por los dolores debido al hambre, porque el hambre no explica la pesadez que siente en su pecho. Louis sabe que siente celos ahora y eso no es nada bueno. Eso no está bien porque incluso no puede pretender que no tiene sentimientos hacia Harry ahora, no puede siquiera fingir que su amistad con el rizado es como una relación con Zayn y Liam. Louis nunca ha sentido celos cuando ellos han tenido chicas colgando a su alrededor, cuando ha visto caminar a Zayn con su dedos entrelazados con otra persona, o cuando Liam ha tenido a alguien atado a su cuello durante toda la noche en una de sus fiestas.

Louis sabe que tiene sentimientos por Harry porque ya ha estado tratando de ignorarlos. Hasta estado tratando de ignorar la forma en que se da cuenta de cosas sobre el rizado que nunca notaría en Zayn o Liam. El contorno de sus labios o el abanico de sus pestañas o el contorno de su miembro en sus bóxers, cuando se desnuda tan descaradamente en el studio. Ha estado tratando de ignorar lo mucho que quiere sentir los labios de Harry en los suyos.

Cuán amable, dulce, divertido e inteligente es Harry. Cuán mal quiere llamar a Harry como suyo. Pero no puede ignorarlo más y eso no está bien.

Termina todo lo que necesitaba con Mía, tratando de ignorar la forma en que su garganta pica mientras hace todo lo posible por ignorar el ronroneo en la voz de Cass y el retumbe de la de Harry. Mía se pone de pie para darle otro abrazo y le dice que va a tener todo listo para el ensayo el lunes. Harry ve que ya han terminado y se levanta. Louis mira su teléfono y suspira de alivio cuando se da cuenta que la campana está a punto de sonar, porque realmente cree que no podrá hablar con Harry ahora.

“Eh, te veo luego Cass”, Harry dice yendo hacia Louis, mientras se dirige hacia la puerta.

“Adiós Harry”, ella contesta con entusiasmo.

La piel de Louis tiembla un poco. En su visión periférica ve el brazo de Harry elevarse para abrazarlo de nuevo, pero lo esquiva. Louis ignora la mirada de confusión de Harry después de que su brazo cae de nuevo a su lado. Le sonríe así no pensará que está enojado con él o algo así, pero simplemente no puede tenerlo tocándolo ahora. Louis solía estar bien con eso porque se dijo que era de la misma manera en que se abrazaba con Zayn o Liam. Sin embargo, ahora ya no lo es porque Louis está pensando sobre lo mucho que desea que eso significara más.

“Gracias por esperarme, siento haberte hecho perder tu almuerzo. Nunca comiste tu sándwich”, dice Louis, trabajando en hacer una sonrisa.

“No fue una pérdida”, Harry contesta cálidamente, “poco a poco me estoy acercando a ti, para que me dejes llevarte a comer".

Louis casi hace una mueca ante la declaración porque no puede ir por un maldito almuerzo con Harry. Entonces tendrá que comer y luego vomitarlo. No sería lo suficientemente bueno para alguien como Harry y estaría sentando frente a él en la mesa, esperando algo que nunca tendrá. Louis aún no es tan masoquista.

“La campana está por sonar en cualquier momento, te veo luego Hazz” dice Louis tratando de sonar ligero y alegre.

“Seguro Lou, ten un buen día, ¿de acuerdo?”, Harry dice sonriéndole.

Louis se limita a asentir porque no puede soportar todos los dientes de Harry que al final forman una sonrisa o ambos de sus hoyuelos que se implantan en su blanco rostro o el millón de diferentes tonos de verde en sus ojos. Louis simplemente no puede soportar a Harry ahora.

Louis se obliga a retroceder y retroceder y dar la vuelta e ir en otra dirección. Va directo hacia las puertas delanteras y cruza todo el campus hacia donde su auto está aparcado. En el momento en que está en su auto con las puertas cerradas, se derrumba . Su frente cae contra el volante y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, tratando desesperadamente de mantener la compostura.

¿Cómo podría ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo podría permitir que le gustara Harry de toda la puta gente existente? Harry, con quien podría haber sido tan buenos amigos, Harry quién le hace sentir cómodo de nuevo, feliz otra vez. Harry en el que había pensado que tal vez, sólo tal vez, le entendiera un poco. Ahora se ha ido y lo ha cagado todo. Louis se conoce, sabe como piensa y como se siente, sabe que no puede ser simplemente amigo de Harry ahora.

Louis se odia tan jodidamente demasiado por arruinar las cosas. Ni siquiera puede tener a Harry como amigo, es todo su maldita culpa. Es su culpa por ser gay, por sentirse atraído por el ojiverde en lugar de sólo ser capaz de ser su maldito amigo. Es su culpa por ser tan repugnante que, incluso si Harry no fuese hetero, nunca lo querría. Es su culpa por dejar a Harry entrar, porque antes no tenía idea de lo que se estaba perdiendo, pero sabe que el rizado es ese tipo de persona que te dejará un vacío cuando se haya marchado.

Louis sabe que no puede ser amigo de Harry nunca más. Cuando te odias tanto, cuando no puedes tolerar una maldita parte de lo que eres, la peor cosa posible que puedes hacer es dejarte gustar de alguien que nunca sentirá lo mismo que tú. Louis sabe que no es lo suficientemente fuerte para eso. Su teléfono vibra en el portavasos, y su pecho se siente tan pesado cuando ve que es un mensaje de texto del rizado: “Encontré una nueva canción para ti”, dice y debajo de este hay un link hacia The Dead Sea de The Lumineers.

Louis no sabe porque le da click en el enlace pero lo hace, entonces mete la llave para encender el auto y retrocede del puesto de estacionamiento. Necesita ir a casa y eliminar la picazón detrás de su garganta. El auto se llena con el rasgueo de una guitarra y una voz rasposa, Louis sacude su cabeza. El gusto musical de Harry salta de mierda campirana al hip hop con letras extrañas, al rock alternativo, al pop y sin embargo ha amado cada canción.

'Oh I need somebody, needed someone I could trust. I don't gamble, but if I did I would bet on us. Like the dead sea, you told me I was like the dead sea, you'll never sink when you are with me, oh lord like the dead sea'.

Louis no puede dejar de pensar en lo increíble que esta canción sonaría en la voz de Harry. No puede dejar de pensar en Harry. No puede dejar de pensar en Harry y se odia jodidamente tanto por ello.

'I've been down, I've been defeated, you're the message I was heeding, would you stay, would you stay the night?'

Louis se odia por un montón de cosas. Piensa que tal vez demasiadas cosas para contar.

'Whoa I'm like the dead sea, the nicest words you ever said to me, honey can't you see, I was born to be, to be your dead sea'.

Louis escucha la canción repitiéndola todo el camino de vuelta al apartamento pero no le responde a Harry. No puede responderle. Se arrastra por las escaleras y tira de sus pies fuera de sus zapatos cuando entra a través de la puerta de su hogar. No se molesta en encender la ducha o la música mientras lentamente se deshace de su ropa y se arrodilla frente al inodoro. Los chicos no estarán en casa por horas.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has-been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating to another language Fading you must read this [http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so] To Understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Louis ni siquiera se molesta en tratar de mantenerse tranquilo. Se siente bien atragantándose , escupiendo y tosiendo mientras el vómito salpica en el inodoro. Le da un motivo a lo que siente. La quemadura que siente en su garganta es mucho más gratificante que gritar. Se siente bien no contenerse. No vomita por necesidad. Louis está vomitando porque le duele, arde su garganta y hace que su estómago se retuerza y necesita ese dolor en estos momentos.

Apoya la frente en su brazo donde se envuelve alrededor del inodoro y se permite respirar por un breve tiempo. Está temblando, a aparte por estar desnudo en el frío suelo y prácticamente porque su cuerpo está luchando. Sus ojos están húmedos y no está seguro si es por vomitar o porque está llorando. Entre la sexta y octava vez que pasó sus dedos por su garganta, las arcadas comenzaron a ser rotas por sollozos. Louis no ha llorado mientras vomita en un largo tiempo.

Por lo general todo es fácil. Regresa la comida antes de que sea digerida y sin que los chicos se den cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Ahora no tiene prisa y su estómago estaba casi vacío antes de que comenzara. Ahora mismo lo único que quiere es hacerse daño. Lleva sus babosos dedos de vuelta a su boca y golpea, ahogándose con sus dedos mientras su estómago se contrae en un intento de expulsar el contenido. Aunque ya no queda nada en este, no importa lo mucho que lo intente, solo vomita en seco porque está vacío. Simplemente no es suficiente. Louis escupe en el inodoro y se pone de pie con sus temblorosas piernas. Se arrastra hacia el fregadero y apoya todo su peso sobre el lavabo mientras abre el grifo y llena su taza. Seis veces la llena y resopla, seis veces son suficientes para que sienta que va a estallar. Esto ya no es más acerca de Harry. Esto es acerca de él y de cuan repugnante es, de lo equivocado que está y de lo jodido que está y lo único que quieres es autodestruirse a pedazos.

Esta vez, cuando se arrodilla y vomita los contenidos de su estómago, es premiado con la prisa del agua y el ácido de su estómago. Mientras todo se vierte fuera de su boca, quema igualmente. Louis no esta seguro de cuando empezó a sollozar pero, por el momento, incluso cuando el agua se ha ido; sus hombros están temblando con los sollozos acumulándose en su cuerpo. No se molesta en ahogarse, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejó de sentirlo. Desde que dejó que toda la mierda que reprimía dentro de él, saliera.

Siempre tiene que mantener la compostura, tiene que tratar y actuar bien para Liam y Zayn. Louis tiene que vomitar rápido y silenciosamente porque no quiere que ellos le encuentren y le detengan. ¿Por qué iba a querer que lo detengan cuando su garganta se desgarra y hacerlo se puede sentir tan bien? Su voz se está agrietando y rompiendo mientras llora, un puño golpeando en su estómago, literal, mientras su otro brazo se aferra al inodoro. Se ve al espejo, tan asqueroso, pero ni siquiera le importa porque luce de esa manera todo el tiempo, se siente tan bien, que duele.

Mete sus dedos en su garganta de nuevo, más toscamente de lo que tiene acostumbrado, tratando desesperadamente de conseguir más de sí mismo. Su estómago se aprieta y su garganta se levanta produciendo arcadas, pero no hay nada. Aunque no se detiene. Se provoca náuseas una y otra vez vomitando seco entre sollozos ahogados. Exhala hasta que la sangre empieza a llegar, mezclada con la saliva y aún así continúa.

Sus uñas excavan en la parte posterior de su garganta, tratando desesperadamente de deshacer esa picazón. Esa picazón por saciarse, esa picazón de hacerse daño, esa picazón para recordarse lo poco que vale la pena.

Louis continúa hasta que cada aliento que toma se siente como si le estuvieran rasgando en pedazos mientras el aire roza en su inflamada garganta. Continúa hasta que su estómago tiene espasmos, demasiado débil como para contraerse aún más. Continúa hasta que empieza a ver puntos destellantes detrás de sus ojos y su agarre comienza a deslizarse del borde del inodoro.

Cuando inhala, su aliento escasea, se encuentra tosiendo, tosiendo tan fuerte que ni siquiera puede respirar. Se deja caer hacia atrás del inodoro en el frió azulejo, con la espalda contra la pared y el soporte del papel higiénico chocando con su hombro. Ni siquiera se molesta en poner aprueba su voz, sabe que se ha ido. Louis está agradecido de que se haya ido, está agradecido de que su garganta se encuentre en llamas, está agradecido de que su cuerpo se sienta tan mal como su mente lo hace.

Se las arregla para mantenerse en la ducha pero sólo se sienta en el suelo de esta misma a medida de que el agua cae en su cabeza. Cuando tose, en sus manos hay sangre. Más sangre de lo que ha visto en mucho tiempo, Se encuentra extendiendo su palma, hipnotizado por la forma en la que el agua de la ducha lentamente diluye el rojizo color contra su piel hasta que todo desaparece por el desagüe.

Cuando está cerca de desmayarse en la ducha se obliga a cerrar el grifo y envolverse en una toalla. Recoge su ropa y desenreda la alfombra de baño en el piso antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación, sujetándose de la pared para no caerse.

Louis se pone un jersey debajo de una de las grandes sudaderas con capucha de Liam y se desliza en un par de gruesos pantalones de chándal de Zayn antes de trepar bajo sus mantas y ocultar su cabeza. Se queda dormido pensando en unos verdes ojos, en una hermosa voz y amables palabras mezcladas con la lista de las cosas que odia de si mismo, las partes que desearía sólo poder arrastrar de su estómago y tan solo expulsarlas.

×

Louis despierta con dos cuerpos junto a él, dos pares de manos acariciándolo y sosteniéndolo. Parpadea adormilado hacia Liam y Zayn, se cruza con dos pares de ojos preocupados y ceños fruncidos. Liam tiene sus manos sobre la frente del ojiazul y la mano de este está entre la de Zayn, sus labios tocando suavemente sus nudillos. La habitación está a oscuras excepto por la luz de la mesita de noche, la cual deben haber encendido.

“Bebé, ¿qué pasa?”, pregunta Liam, su voz en un susurro aterrado, “no has contestado ninguno de nuestros mensajes o llamadas durante todo el día y…”

“Todas las luces estaban apagadas cuando llegamos a casa, te ves tan enfermo cariño”, dice Zayn, su voz se refleja a la de Liam en un tono bajo, “¿has estado llorando?”

Louis abre su boca para decirles que está bien, que sólo se siente un poco enfermo. A excepción de lo que sale de su boca es una toz lamentable que suena tan mal como se siente y se estremece un poco ante la quemadura. La inhalación brusca queda atrapada en su seca garganta y tose, pero todo lo que sale es un seco sonido. Los ojos de Zayn se agrandan, las cejas de Liam casi tocan el nacimiento de su cabello y los dos jadean.

“Mierda Louis, tu garganta, ¿estás bien? ¿puedes respirar apropiadamente?”, Zayn pregunta y Louis asiente.

“¿Has venido a casa temprano de la universidad porque estás enfermo?”, pregunta Liam acariciando el cabello de Louis mientras él asiente con la cabeza de nuevo.

“¿Porqué no nos enviaste un mensaje? ¡Hubiéramos venido a casa!”, Zayn exclama.

Louis luce avergonzado mientras Liam frunce el ceño hacia Zayn, “Está bien corazón, ahora estamos aquí y vamos a cuidar de ti”, Liam acata.

“¿Quieres un poco de jarabe para la tos?, ¿un poco de sopa?, pregunta Zayn, rozando su pulgar contra la mejilla de Louis.

Este sacude su cabeza y trata de decir agua. “¿Agua?”, Liam pregunta, Louis asiente. “Okay Louis, Zayn se quedará aquí mientras voy a traerte un poco de agua y también te pondré algo de ropa cómoda y vamos a estar en la cama contigo, ¿de acuerdo?” Louis asiente y Liam también, inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente. Zayn abraza a Louis de modo que la cabeza de este descansa en su hombro y pasa una mano por su flequillo. Louis entrelaza sus dedos con los de Zayn y trata de no llorar. No porque sienta dolor y acaba de perder a Harry como un amigo, es porque no merece a Zayn o Liam. Está tan jodido y es tan patético, si embargo aquí están ellos, siempre tratando de mantenerlo unido. Desearía que ellos también le repudiaran. Hubiera sido mejor para los dos. Louis no es más que una carga.

Se odia por aquello, pero se entierra en el hombro de Zayn y trata de tragar más allá de los bordes ásperos de su garganta. Zayn susurra cosas calmantes contra su cabello y lo sostiene más fuerte hasta que Liam regresa. Louis bebe todo el vaso con agua y después Liam cambia de posición con Zayn. Louis quiere decir que lo siente por no haber hecho la cena, pero Liam le pide que no trate de hablar, Zayn vuelve y se escabulle al otro lado del ojiazul. Se hace bolita contra el pecho de Liam y con los brazos de Zayn a su alrededor; la culpa tira en sus entrañas. Ellos no deberían estar encerrados en su habitación con él de esta manera. Louis abre su boca para hablar pero es callado rápidamente por los dos, sin embargo le entregan un teléfono. Zayn abre su Iphone en el block de notas. Louis se sonroja un poco, porque se siente extraño escribir lo que quiere decir, pero los labios de Liam se presionan en su cabello y cepilla con las yemas de sus dedos el borde su cuello. Louis comienza a escribir.

“Ustedes necesitan ir a cenar, estoy muy bien sólo acabo de perder mi voz, no estoy muriendo. Estaré bien aquí”, escribe.

“Louis no te dejaremos solo aquí. Tendremos un poco de descanso y después prepararé la cena y comeremos aquí”, dice Liam.

“Acabábamos de llegar a casa, no te hemos visto en todo el día y estás enfermo, queremos estar aquí contigo”, añade Zayn.

Louis empieza a escribir de nuevo y ellos leen sobre su hombro. “Puedo salir a la sa-…”

“No, queremos mantenerte calientito, deja de preocuparte cariño. Ahora, ¿cuándo empezaste a sentirte enfermo?”, Liam pregunta suavemente.

“Esta misma mañana, mi garganta estuvo doliendo todo el día así que que vine a casa y luego me desperté sin voz”, Louis miente.

“Vamos a llevarte al médico mañana. Tengo una prueba la cual no puedo faltar a primera hora del día, pero vendré directamente a casa después de eso”, Zayn le dice.

“Voy a quedarme en casa por la mañana y entonces sólo regresaré para el último período”, añade Liam.

“No. Ustedes no faltarán a la escuela por mí. Estoy seguro que mañana estaré bien, sólo dejaré que mi voz descanse”,Louis escribe rápidamente en el block de notas.

“Bien, mañana veremos, deja de preocuparte. ¿Estás seguro que no podemos traerte algo? Debes estar hambriento. Correré a la tienda y conseguiré alguna medicina y un poco de sopa o algo”, Zayn propone.

“No, tuve un gran desayuno antes de que empezara a sentirme enfermo, no necesito ningún medicamento, pero gracias”. Louis escribe. “Sólo estoy cansado…”

“Muy bien amor, ven aquí, sólo cierra tus ojos”, Liam dice suavemente, sosteniéndolo un poco más cerca.

Los brazos de Zayn le aprietan, “lamento que no te sientas tan bien Lou”, dice en voz baja.

Louis se entierra de nuevo en el cuello de Zayn, enreda sus dedos con los de Liam y trata de concentrarse en sus manos. Acariciándolo, calmándolo, reconfortándolo. Louis no se merece esto. No se merece a Zayn y a Liam. Siente un conjunto de emociones presionando contra los ásperos bordes de su garganta y le ruega a su cuerpo no traicionarlo, no dejar que las lágrimas salgan. Louis y su cuerpo no han tenido una buena relación el uno con el otro durante mucho tiempo y, antes de saberlo, puede sentir las lágrimas, calientes y húmedas detrás de sus párpados. Aprieta sus ojos fuertemente pero Zayn debe haber sentido la humedad en su cuello porque de repente se aleja.

“Lou…”, dice al ver a Louis con los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas escapando, “oh-no Louis, ¿porqué lloras?”.

“No llores por favor”, ruega Liam .

Louis deja escapar algo entre un gemido y un silbido y luego ese muro se rompe y deja escapar completos sollozos. Suena como un animal moribundo porque su garganta es incapaz de corregir los sonidos en su intento de arrastrar aire a sus pulmones.

Las lágrimas vienen tan rápido y tan gruesamente que caen por su rostro y gotean por su barbilla, mojando el cuello de su camisa, mientras empuja las palmas de sus manos hacia sus azules ojos. Se dobla hacia delante, sus piernas casi chocando su barbilla y esconde su rostro entre ellas. Es demasiado; Louis se odia tanto que es agotador. Se siente como una cuerda que se estira con tanta fuerza que los pequeños hilos de este están separándose uno por uno.

En un instante está completamente envuelto por los chicos y sus voces se alternan entre saber qué es lo que está mal y decirle que todo estará bien. Esto ni siquiera es acerca de Harry. Harry sólo es otra cosa que Louis ha arruinado por ser él. Sólo otra cosa que ha arruinado por ser gay y gordo. Sólo otra persona que ha perdido porque su cerebro está mal conectado y es tan malditamente asqueroso. Aquí está, sollozando como la despreciable criatura que es y se odia por ello. Llora aún más fuerte. Cada respiración se siente como si estuviera tratando de tragar papel de lija o algo así y el dolor ya no se siente tan bien como cree parecer.

Menos aire empieza a alcanzar sus pulmones con cada respiración irregular y sus sollozos. Su garganta está tan inflamada e hinchada que siente que no puede respirar más, pero las lágrimas no se detienen. Cuánto más desesperadamente trata de obtener aire, este parece irse y eso sólo le asusta aún mas. Pronto ni siquiera puede sollozar, Louis sólo se aferra, tratando desesperadamente de mantener la compostura y llevar aire a sus pulmones.

Louis se arrastra fuera de la pequeña bola en la que está formado y apoya su espalda contra las almohadas. Liam y Zayn trabajan como un equipo sin tener que intercambiar palabra alguna. Cada uno de ellos toma una de las muñecas de Louis y cruzan sus manos sobre su pecho. Las manos de Louis se hacen puño en el material de la sudadera que lleva puesta. Ellos arrastran las mantas hasta la barbillas de Louis y luego sin palabras empiezan a arroparlo junto a ellos. Lo arropan debajo de sus hombros y después por debajo de todo su cuerpo hasta que está completamente envuelto en el edredón.

En silencio toman sus respectivas posiciones. Liam descansa encima de Louis, envolviendo su pierna y su brazo sobre el pequeño permitiendo que todo su peso descanse sobre el cuerpo del ojiazul. Zayn toma muchos pañuelos y comienza a secar las lágrimas de Louis a medida que caen, la parte superior de su cuerpo enroscada alrededor de la cabeza del mayor en la almohada.

Si alguien viniese pensaría que los tres están completamente locos, Liam intentando calmar a Louis, Louis sollozando como un gato ahogado y Zayn a punto de llorar, inclinado sobre el castaño. La gente normal necesita espacio para respirar cuando están llorando, la gente normal no quiere sentirse atrapada cuando están alterados, cuando están hiperventilados como ahora. Louis se siente como una bomba a punto de estallar. Siente como si estuviera a unos segundos de explotar, enviando metrallas en diferentes direcciones, destruyendo todo en millones de pedazos. Aunque Louis no puede permitir que eso suceda, no puede dejar autodestruirse en pedazos, porque sabe muy bien que no sería capaz de repararse de nuevo. Nunca sería capaz de encontrar todas las piezas, nunca sería capaz de reconstruirse.

Louis tiene que mantenerse unido, necesita mantenerse unido después de la explosión. Es por eso que envuelve un brazo alrededor de sí mismo cuando está triste, perdido o lastimado, es por eso que su primer instinto es acurrucarse en forma de bolita. Es por eso que Liam está descansando encima de él ahora, tratando de envolverlo lo mucho que le sea posible, hacerse pesado tanto como pueda. Liam sabe que cuando todo ya es demasiado y Louis siente que no puede mantener sus pedazos fragmentados unidos, lo necesita para ayudarlo. Ha sido así desde que eran niños y Zayn aprendió rápidamente, encontrando su lugar en la vida de Louis para ayudarlo a sentirse aún más completo.

Louis apenas puede respirar bajo el peso de Liam y la pared que el cuerpo de Zayn forma, pero no siente aquella sensación de claustrofobia, se siente seguro protegido y lleno.

No puede parar de llorar, dejando de sonar como si estuviera siendo estrangulado por las lágrimas. Mientras siente el peso de Liam con cada respiración, encuentra que cada respiro viene más fácil. Louis no se romperá en pedazos, no explotará y flotará en el aire como cenizas.

Cuando está por fin respirando, sus oídos captan las voces de los chicos susurrando cosas suavemente y sabe que han estado haciéndolo todo el tiempo, incluso si no podía oírlos.

Louis sabe que ellos necesitan saber lo que está pasando. No puede decirles acerca de su dieta y debe hacer su mejor esfuerzo para tratar de actuar como si estuviera bien, pero nunca le diría a Liam el porqué de su tristeza. Liam sabe todo lo que le ha lastimado a Louis. Pero no sabe que este sigue cargando con todas esas cosas dentro de él, como el queroseno, manteniendo al fuego del auto-odio ardiendo en sus entrañas Aunque Louis no les puede decir ahora, ellos entienden mientras cierra sus ojos y toma un largo tiempo, en un tembloroso suspiro Zayn y Liam dicen que lo aman.

Louis está vacío y exhausto; se queda dormido pensando en palabras horribles que comienzan con las letras G (gay) y F (gordo) ,siendo lanzadas contra él mientras se dice exactamente lo mucho que es una abominación.

×

Cuando Louis despierta de nuevo, el peso de Liam se ha ido de su pecho, pero hay una mano acariciando su cabello y un cálido cuerpo en ambos lado de la cama. Mira por encima para observar a Zayn sentado con un libro de texto sobre su regazo, su mano moviéndose distraídamente a través de su flequillo mientras lee. Hay platos sucios sobre la mesita de noche lo que significa que comieron la cena ahí con él aunque estuviese dormido.

Louis gira su cabeza y ve a Liam a su otro lado escribiendo en su laptop, presionando su cuerpo lo más cerca que puede.

“Hola”, dice suavemente cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

“¿Cómo te sientes?” Zayn le pregunta.

Louis asiente y traga con dificultad. Al instante Liam está sosteniendo un vaso de agua cerca de su barbilla y levanta su cabeza para beber a través de la pajilla que el castaño le proporciona. Deja que el agua se torne a temperatura ambiente mientras el contenido se desliza bajo su garganta y da algo de alivio a la incesante quemadura. Deja que su cabeza descanse en la almohada cuando termina y la mano de Zayn regresa a su cabello. Todavía está envuelto en las mantas y tiene que liberar un brazo para frotar sus ojos.

“Lo siento”, Louis logra gruñir aunque apenas esa audible y suena tan doloroso como se siente.

“No tienes que decir lo siento por nada”, Zayn dice al instante.

“Nada” Liam confirma, “y mantén en reposo tu voz”, añade, dándole a Louis su teléfono, abriendo el block de notas.

Louis deja escapar un bufido pero cierra la boca y en cambio escribe.

“Siento que ustedes dos siempre estén atrapados cuidándome”.

Liam cierra de golpe su laptop y la pone en el suelo volviéndose para mirar a Louis. “No estamos atrapados, estamos aquí porque queremos estar aquí y siempre lo estaremos”, dice tan sincera y seriamente.

“Lou, nosotros te amamos, eres nuestro mejor amigo”, añade Zayn suavemente, sus dedos moviéndose en el cabello del ojiazul.

“Me gusta Harry”, escribe y verlo allí escrito se siente como una patada en el estómago, “Y él es hetero y no puedo ser más su amigo ahora”.

Zayn y Liam leen lo que está escribiendo e intercambian una de sus silenciosas miradas sobre la cabeza de Louis. Ellos saben lo que eso significa. Ellos saben porqué Louis no puede ser más su amigo. Ellos saben que Louis no es lo suficientemente fuerte para que su gusto por alguien que no sea correspondido. Ellos no saben exactamente lo frágil que Louis es, pero saben que definitivamente no es lo suficientemente fuerte para eso. Ellos también saben que la caída emocional de Louis no se trataba sobre Harry, se trataba de la lista.

También tienen memorizada la lista de Louis. Saben cada cosa que ha perdido porque son los únicos que lo mantienen adherido en cada pérdida. Saben que Louis acaba de añadir a Harry a la lista y saben que esta lo lastima. Louis sabe que quiere ser capaz de decirle a los chicos que no se deben alterar, que a lo mejor eso no debe ser así, pero saben que aquello sería mentirles. Ellos saben que es mejor tener a Harry en la lista ahora, antes de que más tarde se lleve una parte de Louis con él.

“Oh Louis” Liam tararea hundiéndose para poder abrazarlo.

Louis sólo asiente mientras ambos lo sujetan despacio. “Todo estará bien”, añade Zayn suavemente.

Louis asiente de nuevo. No puede pensar en eso ahora. Pasan la noche en la cama de Louis y después de que Zayn y Liam terminan sus deberes, encienden la televisión del ojiazul y se acurrucan bajo las sábanas. Liam y Zayn se mantienen junto abLouis durante toda la noche y finalmente este se duerme con las piernas enredadas en Zayn y su rostro hundido en el hueco del cuello de Liam, dos pares de brazos envueltos alrededor de él.

Cuando Louis despierta, Zayn ya se ha ido a su clase matutina pero los dedos de Liam están dibujando patrones sin sentido en su espalda. Su voz está de vuelta, pero suena como la de un fumador de ochenta años y su garganta sigue quemando con cada palabra.

Discute con Liam de que no debería faltar a la universidad, pero es en vano porque este sólo le dice que no irá a ninguna parte y lo arrastra fuera a la sala de estar. Liam intenta que Louis coma un poco de avena pero él dice que aún le duele demasiado como para tragar y en su lugar le prepara té. Louis sabe que no será capaz de salirse con la suya de no comer por mucho tiempo, pero la idea de devolver los alimentos con la garganta tan áspera no es bueno.

Liam no habla acerca de Harry y Louis lo agradece. Louis encuentra su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y hay cinco mensajes de texto de Harry, los dos primeros haciendo una pequeña charla, el tercero deseándoles buenas noches aunque nunca llegó a contestar, uno preguntando en donde estaba porque era el segundo periodo y no estaba en el studio, y el último sonando muy preocupado. Louis no responde, ni siquiera se permite pensar en ello.

Está durmiendo en el sofá cuando Zayn llega a casa, entre dormido y alerta, escucha los sonidos de este llegando. Escucha a Liam decir un silencioso “hola” y pregunta cómo estuvo la escuela. Zayn responde que estuvo bien mientras se van hacia la cocina y Louis no los puede escuchar más. Los ojos de Louis están cerrados y vuelve su rostro hacia el respaldo del sofá mientras los chicos toman asiento en el otro sofá, sus voces convirtiéndose en susurros.

“¿Cómo sigue?" pregunta Zayn en voz baja.

“Puede hablar un poco pero suena como si le doliera mucho” Liam contesta triste.

“¿Ha dicho algo?”

“No, nada. No puedo soportar ver esa mirada en sus ojos otra vez, él estaba tan bien” Liam suspira.

“Harry me localizó para preguntarme sobre Louis, se veía preocupado, perdido en sus pensamientos. Eso apesta porque es un buen chico y puedo decir que realmente se preocupa por Lou” La voz de Zayn es triste y desanimada y Louis siente su corazón hundirse.

“No he visto a Louis realmente feliz de esa manera tanto tiempo”, Louis puede escuchar el ceño fruncido en la voz de Liam, “ahora va a empezar a lastimarse nuevamente”.

“Está bien Li, lo sacaremos de esto”, dice Zayn y Louis puede oír como este se le acerca más a Liam.

“Lo sé es solo que,… es la mejor persona que jamás he conocido,… él solo…, no debería odiarse por algo que no puede cambiar”.

“Lo sé” Zayn suspira, “Lo sé”.

Louis puede sentir las lágrimas hormiguear detrás de sus ojos pero trabaja en mantener su respiración estable. Louis a veces piensa que no puede creer lo mucho que Zayn y Liam lo aman si no fuera por las conversaciones que han tenido cuando piensan que él no escucha. Nunca será capaz de comprender como dos personas puedan preocuparse tanto por él, nunca será capaz de aceptar su amor, porque es su instinto natural dudar que el amor es real en cualquier forma o modalidad. Salvo que ellos tienen estas conversaciones cuando piensan que él no está escuchando y las cosas que dicen le ayudan a creer que ellos realmente le aman. Louis sabe que no lo merece, sabe que es una carga, pero en realidad no sabe que es lo que haría sin ellos.

Al poco tiempo escucha a Liam irse hacia su última clase y finge despertar cuando se cierra la puerta. Zayn lo arrastra hacia su lado del sofá y no menciona a Harry , hasta que el teléfono del ojiazul zumba tres veces en la mesita de café, una media hora entre cada mensaje. Louis suspira y finalmente checa los textos y deja a Zayn leer sobre su hombro.

“Fui donde Zayn y me dijo que estás mal, he estado preocupado por ti, espero que estés bien”.

“Te he echado de menos hoy, es raro no hablar contigo”.

“Lo siento, sé que estoy siendo molesto, te dejaré solo. Llámame si necesitas algo”

Louis chasquea un triste sonido por lo bajo, mientras lanza de nuevo el teléfono a la mesita de café. Zayn envuelve sus brazos alrededor suyo por detrás y lo atrae hacia su pecho. Acaricia su cabello un poco y Louis entrelaza sus dedos. Zayn no pregunta y Louis no le dice, él absolutamente no ha descubierto todavía lo que va a hacer. La peor parte es que Louis sabe lo soitariobque Harry está. Recuerda a Harry una vez admitiendo en voz baja que se había arrepentido en mudarse a Londres antes de que le hablara, porque solo tenía a Niall y este es genial pero había estado igual solo. Louis le había dicho que era mejor estar solo porque la gente al final se va. Harry le miró con una especie de tristeza momentánea y Louis cambió de tema rápidamente, no quiere dejar solo a Harry otra vez. Otra razón más para odiarse, piensa.

Zayn y Louis ven televisión basura hasta que Liam llega a casa con comida rápida. Ha traído sopa de fideos para el ojiazul y en realidad este se deja tomar un poco del caldo porque siente como si fuera a desmayarse en su camino de la sala de estar hacia la cocina. Liam y Zayn están agradecidos de que Louis comiera algo. A la hora de acostarse, la voz del ojiazul es áspera, pero es más fuerte que antes y su garganta ya no duele tanto. Harry le envía un mensaje nuevamente, antes de acostarse, deseándoles dulces sueños y diciéndole que espera su mejoría. Louis lo ignora pero hace que su áspera garganta pique un poco. Liam y Zayn duermen con él otra vez, Louis dice que no es necesario hacerlo pero ellos le callan y lo siguen a la cama.

En medio de la oscuridad y el silencio, Louis prácticamente susurra que va a tratar de estar bien con Harry hasta el final del desfile de modas y entonces tendrá que dar un paso atrás. Liam y Zayn parecen pensar que es la mejor idea, pero le siguen presionando más cerca y sus manos se mueven reconfortándolo.

Louis se duerme pensando en los afelpados labios rojos de Harry, sus largos y finos dedos y su piel blanca y pura, mientras llora.

Louis nisiquiera se permite decirle adiós.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

A Louis se le es duro explicar cuánto puede doler su garganta cuando esta ya mejoraba y luego de haber desayunado avena, salió de la ducha con la voz cruda y áspera nuevamente. Él les dice a los chicos que el vapor afloja la flema en el pecho y tose, sabiendo el porqué de aquello. No dice como su garganta arde en carne viva de nuevo porque purgó su desayuno antes de que se preparara para la universidad. Liam insiste en que Louis los acompañe. Zayn y Liam siempre van en coche juntos, pero Louis va solo porque tiene cosas que hacer después de clase, Liam tiene fútbol y Zayn se junta con sus amigos y por lo general regresa a casa alrededor de la hora de cenar. Sin embargo, el torneo de fútbol de Liam ha terminado y Zayn siempre está cerca de casa cuando sabe que Louis se siente por lo general mal.

El trayecto hacia la escuela es tranquilo; Louis se sienta en el asiento trasero con la cabeza pegada a la ventana, Zayn y Liam intercambian preocupadas miradas en el asiento delantero. Louis se pasa todo su primer período preguntándose si debería quedarse fuera del estudio para no ver a Harry. Louis sabe que Harry va a ir a verlo si está de vuelta en la universidad, a pesar de que no ha respondido ninguno de sus mensajes de texto. Lo último que necesita es toparse con Harry durante el segundo periodo y explicarle por qué ha hecho caso omiso de sus mensajes. Tendrá que ir, va a tener que actuar como si todo estuviese bien. Si tiene una oportunidad, Harry no aparecerá. Louis no recibió ningún mensaje de texto en la mañana como usualmente lo haría así que tal vez, el rizado no llegue al estudio.

Suena la campana después de la primera hora y Louis recoge sus cosas para ir a la siguiente, con la esperanza de que tal vez Harry no venga. Desempaca sus cosas en la estación de trabajo a pesar de que no tiene nada que hacer . Termina cruzando los brazos y poniendo la cabeza gacha, esperando simplemente dormir durante todo el período. Sin embargo, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que haya una gran mano en su espalda, frotando suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Louis se aclara la garganta y levanta la cabeza. Harry está sentado en el taburete a su lado, su mochila en sus pies mientras una arruga se haya entre sus cejas. Louis ofrece una débil sonrisa y se endereza, la mano del rizado se queda en su hombro. Harry lo mira por un momento antes de que se incline, atrayéndolo hacia sus brazos.

Louis sólo se tensa por un momento antes de que se deje hundir en el abrazo un poco, aceptando los brazos de Harry, envolviéndolo calurosamente por los hombros y sujetando su cintura. Louis piensa en la posibilidad de preguntarle acerca de los mensajes o algo, pero no lo hace. Harry sólo sostiene a Louis por poco tiempo y posa sus manos en la extensión de sus brazos, mientras sus ojos buscan el rostro del ojiazul.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" -pregunta con cuidado.

“Estoy bien", dice Louis, pero su voz todavía está ronca.

Harry frunce el ceño, “¿Todavía te duele la garganta?"

"Un poco," Louis se encoge de hombros, “Estoy bien"

Harry asiente y saca un taburete, sentándose al lado de Louis. Louis pone su cabeza sobre sus brazos y está agradecido cuando ve a Harry sacando sus libros de texto. Lo aprecia porque cree que tal vez el rizado no quiere hablar ahora, pero a medida que escucha el lápiz de este dar leves trazos en el papel, se siente culpable. No es culpa de Harry . Louis no puede controlarse, no puede dejar de sentir esa atracción por él. Harry no merece ser ignorado cuando ha sido nada más que agradable con Louis.

Louis va a tener que cargar toda su mierda junta y tal vez presentarle a Harry algunas de las chicas en el ensayo del lunes, así no tendrá que sentirse tan culpable por no hablar con él después del show. Louis levanta la cabeza y encuentra a Harry con sus rizos cayendo por debajo de su gorrita mientras garabatea en su cuaderno. El rizado tiende la mano para alcanzar un marcador y se da cuenta que la cabeza de Louis no está gacha por primera vez. Le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa mientras destapa el marcador y lo arrastra a través de una línea en su cuaderno.

"¿Sabías que fuimos al mismo colegio en Doncaster?" Harry pregunta después de un tiempo.

Las cejas de Louis se fruncen “¿Lo hicimos? Pensé que habías dicho que eras de Cheshire".

Harry asiente, “Sí, pero nos mudamos a Doncaster antes de empezar la universidad, cuando mi padrastro consiguió un ascenso. Estaba en primer año cuando tú estabas en el último", explica.

"Oh wow, yo-lo siento por no recordarte" desaprueba Louis.

"No, no seas tonto, yo nunca esperaría que lo hagas. Nunca hablamos ni nos conocimos, yo sólo te reconocía porque todo el mundo lo hacía. Eras el más amable con todos y extrovertido. Luego vine aquí y te vi un día en el salón cuando estaba con Niall y te recordaba. Quería darte las gracias, pero él me dijo que podrías pensar que era un acosador. Luego, cuando me pediste modelar en el show para ti, en realidad ni siquiera podía creer que por alguna razón me tomarías en cuenta, pero me alegro porque ahora tal vez pueda decirte gracias sin sonar como un loco total" Harry dice, con una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza.

Sin embargo, Louis niega con la cabeza, "no entiendo Harry, ¿porqué debes agradecerme?”

Harry se ríe en voz baja, "porque saliste ese año del clóset Lou. Me acuerdo cuando fui a la escuela y todo el mundo estaba hablando de cómo Louis Tomlinson hizo pública su homosexualidad. Recuerdo algunas personas estúpidas hablando al respecto y fue como una gran noticia por un rato, pero yo recuerdo haberte visto y simplemente no te importaba. Tenías a Liam y Zayn y sólo-no, nada ha cambiado, nunca te disculpaste por ello, estabas orgulloso y no consideraste ninguna mierda y-sí. Suena tonto, pero me había fijado en ti antes; eras tan feliz y amable, pero después de eso Lou, - yo no sabía que fuese igual a ti-fue lo mejor que he visto en mi vida, como pudiste manejar aquello".

Louis busca en el rostro de Harry y halla tanta sinceridad. Harry sabe que es gay y que no le importa, no se desanimará , ni lo alejará con repugnancia o lo llamará por apodos. No lo odia. Sabe que Harry nunca parecería el tipo de persona que haría sentirlo mal por su sexualidad pero todavía está asustado, no sería la primera vez que esté equivocado acerca de alguien. Louis ha conocido un montón de gente que era demasiada amable o demasiada encantadora para acabar con él, pero siempre se ha equivocado, excepto por ellos; Zayn y Liam. Sin embargo, aquí está Harry, diciéndole que cuando eran más jóvenes deseaba buscarlo para salir. Louis casi se siente aliviado, pero entonces siente una punzada en el estómago; muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces.

"Sigo sin entender porqué tienes que dar las gracias" Louis dice lentamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Harry se ríe entonces, pero es un sonido suave, no burlón.

"Porque siempre pensé que había algo malo en mí. Mientras que todos mis amigos estaban hablando sobre senos, tenía que tratar de no tener una erección en los vestuarios cuando todos estaban desasiéndose de sus ropas. Y todo lo que sabía era que si alguien llama a otra persona gay era un insulto y si alguien era diferente tan solo te alejaban. Yo sólo sabía que tenía que mantener la boca cerrada acerca de lo que estaba mal en mí, que no podía decírselo a nadie. Entonces saliste del clóset y yo ni siquiera pude explicar cuánto necesité ver eso. Ver a alguien ser tan orgulloso de lo que es, decirlo en voz alta y no avergonzarse. Lo sé, se que no fue fácil para ti y sé que algunas personas eran groseras, pero simplemente me mostró que yo también podía. Vi como Liam y Zayn siempre estaban junto a ti y también cuando Liam le dio una paliza a ese otro chico por ser grosero contigo; recuerdo a Zayn maldiciendo a todo aquel que dijiera una mala palabra sobre ti y vi cómo manejabas la situación cuando las personas eran groseras, - y seguías manteniéndote feliz todavía, y aún así, siempre fuiste tú, nunca cambiaste. Así que lo sabía, sí, tal vez iba a perder algunos amigos y aguantar a algunos idiotas, pero la gente importante iba a quedarse y diría que no había nada de malo en mí. Miré a las personas que tenía a mi alrededor, a mis amigos, y sabía cuáles se quedarían y me dejé de preocupar por los que no lo harían y así, cuando finalmente estaba listo para salir del clóset yo no estaba herido cuando algunas personas me mandaron a la mierda. Y como no estaba aún listo, no salí hasta el segundo año de la escuela, pero cuando lo hice no era el fin del mundo y me sentí mucho mejor y al igual que-..., no lo sé. Sólo quería darte las gracias por ser lo suficientemente valiente de hacerlo, porque a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de quién era yo y nunca esperé verte nunca más después de que la escuela, hubiera terminado...-, eso- realmente me ayudó. Me ayudaste más de lo que creí. Es por eso que te doy las gracias Lou".

Louis no puede ni siquiera mirar a Harry, sus ojos están fijos en su regazo, donde sus manos se retuercen. Ni siquiera sabe qué decir, sólo está tratando de procesarlo. Harry también es gay . Harry es gay y Louis le ayudó, de alguna manera vaga, le ayudó a sentir que estaba bien salir del clóset. Louis puede pensar en el hecho de que Harry salió y se siente realmente agradecido de que lo hizo, su mundo no se cayó a pedazos.

"¿Qué dijo tu familia?" Louis le pregunta en voz baja.

"Mi madre y mi hermana siempre han sido increíbles. Ellas sólo me dijeron que estaban orgullosas de mí por haber salido y que me amaban. Estaba un poco preocupado por mi padrastro, pero él sólo me dio una palmada en la espalda y dijo: gracias por decírmelo y confiar en mi, volvamos a ver el partido de fútbol", Harry se encoge de hombros.

Louis se limita a asentir. Él se siente feliz por Harry, realmente lo hace. Está contento de que haya tenido una buena experiencia al salir del clóset, está contento que Harry tenga una familia que lo ama, que no lo hacen sentir como si hubiera algo malo en él. Está feliz de que Harry sea feliz, que no se odie por ser gay. Louis piensa de nuevo, algo que no se permite hacer muy a menudo, y se acuerda cuando salió del clóset. Había experimentado ver a la gente que creía que eran sus amigos, darle la espalda, pero realmente había estado bien, tenía a Liam y Zayn. Se había sentido libre y aliviado como si realmente hubiera podido respirar por primera vez en su vida.

Todo había sido bueno hasta que Stan, la única persona que había sido su amigo al igual cantidad de tiempo que Liam, el chico que había crecido a su lado y había considerado su mejor amigo desde antes de que pudiera formar frases coherentes, le enseñó qué pensaba sobre su homosexualidad . Stan no dijo mucho sobre el tema en realidad, dejó que su puño contra la mandíbula de Louis hablara. Dijo lo que sentía con cada patada de su zapato hacia las costillas de Louis. Él demostró lo mal que pensaba que estaba el castaño con cada escupitajo que le disparó al rostro antes de que se marchara, dejándolo ensangrentado en el suelo de hormigón. Pero Harry no sabía nada, porque Louis se ausentó de la escuela hasta que los moretones fueron curados.

Incluso después de haber pasado aquellos momentos, Louis todavía se sentía bien, porque realmente era una persona feliz y se sentía mucho mejor al ser honesto consigo mismo. Sí, lo que Stan hizo le dolía mucho más emocionalmente que lo hizo físicamente pero Louis estaba bien, tenía a Zayn y a Liam, él estaba bien. Sí, tal vez la mamá de Louis se molestó aún más cuando se enteró de que Liam había golpeado a Stan que cuando él fue arrastrado hacia la casa sangrando por los golpes de Stan, y sí, tal vez el novio de su mamá había murmurado que Louis merecía cada golpe, pero él estaba bien . Louis era libre y fue honesto. Estaba contento de quién era.

El resto del año pasó tranquilamente, la gente lo superó y Louis se alejó de Stan y de los chicos del equipo de fútbol . Tenía a Liam y a Zayn y un montón de otras personas que aún seguían con él a pesar de que era gay; estaba perfectamente bien. En casa no fue tan bien, pero sus hermanas no lo trataron de manera diferente y estaba agradecido por eso. Todo estaba bien y Louis era Louis; fuerte, amable, extrovertido y sí; era gay, pero también feliz . Y luego, tan pronto como terminó la universidad todo se fue a la mierda y fue destrozado y de repente Louis no era Louis y ya no era feliz, no era más que gay y eso no estaba bien.

"Estoy muy contento que todo haya salido bien Harry," Louis gestiona, con una sonrisa forzada.

Sin embargo, Harry frunce el ceño "¿estás bien Lou?", pregunta en voz baja.

Louis se aclara la garganta e intenta que su sonrisa sea más convincente "por supuesto Harry, quiero decir-no tienes que darme las gracias por eso, pero me alegro de que seas feliz", dice.

Harry asiente, pero sus ojos permanecen posicionados en Louis. Louis intenta encontrar su mirada y fuerza una sonrisa, pero siente su pecho doler. Sus ojos trazan una línea de recorrido, desde las cejas de Harry, la curva de sus mejillas, el hoyuelo que sólo está presente porque está masticando el interior de la mejilla, el arco de su labio superior, su afelpada piel, el color llamativo de su ojos. Louis piensa tal vez lo tenía fácil antes. Le duele menos el decirse, que tiene que dejar de ser amigo de Harry porque era hetero y él gay, porque no puede controlar todo el asunto de los sentimientos no correspondidos. Le duele, sí, pero era más fácil que esto. Más fácil sabiendo que todavía tiene que dejar de ser su amigo porque Harry nunca lo mirará en la forma en la que él lo hace.

Louis no tiene oportunidad de estar con Harry. Incluso cuando Louis estaba en su mejor momento; en forma y bronceado antes de tener que abandonar el equipo de fútbol, nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de estar con un tipo como Harry. Harry es jodidamente precioso y aunque él no se de cuenta; está fabricado por los dioses, su personalidad solo lo hace un niño de diez años. Ahora Louis no puede echarle la culpa a la sexualidad del rizado, sabe que es sólo a causa de su persona, cuan mierda es.

"Sólo deseo que seas feliz", Harry dice en voz tan baja, que Louis casi no puede oírlo.

Louis palidece y sus ojos se achican mirando hacia Harry,

"¿Qué? Soy feliz".

Los ojos de Harry se ablandan y frunce el ceño un poco, "¿Enserio?", pregunta y su voz es tan suave, "sé que pasas mucho tiempo actuando feliz, y creo que a veces lo eres, pero me doy cuenta de que tal vez tu versión de ser feliz es sólo-..., cuando algo te está lastimando simplemente no es justo para ti. Porque incluso cuando estás sonriendo e incluso cuando estás riendo, es como,-No lo sé. ¿Eres feliz Louis? "

Louis siente como si estuviera ahogándose. Puede sentir a Harry arrastrando las emociones fuera de él, físicamente de su pecho y tirando de cada puntada que ha cosido con tanto cuidado para mantener la compostura. Harry está tirando de las cuerdas, las pruebas de resistencia de las costuras, y estas son débiles. Los puntos han sido siempre tan jodidamente débiles y están ahí para mantener a Louis reparado, pero no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistir tirones.

No entiende por qué Harry le está haciendo esto, ¿por qué Harry está tratando de separarlo? No entiende cómo ha visto más allá de la pantalla cuidadosamente elaborada que ha hecho. Louis sabe cómo actuar y confundir, se las ha arreglado tratando bien a la gente, así ellos no sabrán cómo realmente funciona todo . Su relación con Zayn y Liam es un arte, la forma de dar lo suficiente, Louis no tiene que mentirles, pero es capaz de evitar que ellos sepan lo cerca que está del borde del abismo . Sin embargo, aquí está Harry, dispuesto a desentrañar todo lo que ha cosido junto. Louis sabe que quizás Harry miente. Sabe que debería estar diciéndole a Harry que retroceda, que lo deje solo.nSiente las lágrimas picando en la parte posterior de sus ojos y se odia por eso.

"Ya no soy esa persona que viste en el colegio Harry. Ese no soy yo. Nada funciona como crees que lo va a hacer. Las cosas no siempre funcionan", dice Louis, y tiene que apartar la mirada del rizado, porque sus ojos son tan jodidamente amplios y serios que duelen.

"Siento que las cosas no funcionaran para ti Louis, siento que te estés haciendo daño," Harry respira y Louis ve su mano que sale de su visión periférica.

Louis se aparta negando con la cabeza, "no sabes de lo que estás hablando", dice, pero su voz está temblando.

"Yo sé que no Lou, sólo te he conocido un par de semanas y era como hablarle a la pared para conseguir que me digas tu color favorito. Pero estoy aquí, ¿no? Quiero saber de ti. Quiero ser alguien que pueda hablar contigo" Harry habla con Louis como si supiera que este podría desaparecer en cualquier segundo, mandarlo a la mierda o botarlo del studio.

Louis cree que tal vez debería, "¿por qué?", pregunta en su lugar, eso es todo lo que puede decir sin que su voz se eche a romperse.

"Porque quiero hacerte feliz. Si hay alguien que merece ser feliz eres tú" Harry dice con voz grave y cálida, y todas las cosas que a Louis solía gustarle cuando Harry hablaba; ahora sólo lo hacen sentir mal.

"¿De dónde diablos viene esto-yo no-..." Louis niega con la cabeza, "No entiendo lo que quieres de mí."

Harry frunce el ceño: "Yo- no quiero nada de ti Louis. Al igual que-..., entiendo perfectamente si no te gusto de esa manera y está bien, puedo manejarlo yo sólo-yo...- no estoy diciendo esto porque me siento atraído hacia ti, y no estoy diciendo esto porque me gustabas desde que te vi actuar de Danny Suko en Grease, y no estoy diciendo esto sólo porque quiero estar contigo, sólo que...- mereces ser feliz".

Louis siente como si su cabeza estuviera bajo el agua, "Estaba en Grease antes de salir del clóset," murmura estúpidamente".

"Lou...-"

"No sé lo que quieres que diga Harry-No sé porqué...- no estás teniendo ningún maldito sentido" Louis suspira, frotándose los ojos, porque de repente se siente muy cansado.

"Louis, simplemente no me estás escuchando. Quiero que me des una oportunidad"

"¿Una oportunidad para qué Harry?"

"Una oportunidad para hacerte feliz"

Louis se burla, ni siquiera lo puede evitar, "no puedes tan solo hacerme feliz".

Louis no alcanza a ver el dolor que se refleja en el rostro de Harry antes de que suavice sus facciones, "la oportunidad de estar contigo", dice en voz baja.

Louis se ríe entonces, a pesar de que hay como un cuchillo retorciéndose en sus entrañas. "No quieres estar conmigo Harry. ¿Por qué estás jodiendo? "

Harry no puede ocultar el dolor de su rostro esta vez cuando deja escapar un largo suspiro tembloroso, "¿es realmente tan difícil de creer?"

Esas palabras, la mirada en el rostro de Harry, la sinceridad en su voz, es como si el rizado tuviese un extractor de costura para cada parche que Louis ha cosido en su cavidad toráxica, como si estuviera arrastrando cada hilo de uno en uno. Porque sí, es difícil para Louis creerlo. Louis no entiende por qué Harry está tratando de romperlo. No entiende por qué Harry está levantando todas sus cicatrices, dejando su corazón hecho pedazos a la luz para examinar cada arruga, cada tira de él, cada lugar donde un trozo irregular ha sido arrancado y nunca regresó. Al igual que Louis, con todos sus problemas y todas sus imperfecciones, es un proyecto de ciencia de mierda para Harry, algo para que el rizado trate de arreglarlo.

"Esto no es una comedia romántica. No soy una damisela en apuros", dice Louis, y desea que su voz suene más dura pero suena temblorosa, " soy un problema Harry, no puedes simplemente hacerme feliz ".

"Puedo intentarlo", dice Harry y su voz es tranquila, pero segura, "si me das una oportunidad."

Louis sabe cómo funciona esta mierda. No es un idiota. Sabe que es un lío patético, y sabe que la novedad de tratar de arreglarlo no va a durar mucho. Cuando Harry se canse de Louis, cuando se canse de pretender que la cosa rota se repare, cuando se cansa de tratar de arreglar algo irreparable, se irá. Louis también sabe que cuando Harry se vaya va a tomar partes de él. Como un yeso que se deja demasiado tiempo y comienza la costra a juntarse con la gasa. Cuando se quita la gasa se rasga también la costra, dejando la herida más abierta y cruda de lo que era antes.

"¿Y qué pasa cuando no puedes?", Louis pregunta, finalmente mirando los ojos de Harry.

Hay una línea entre sus cejas y sus ojos son muy vastos y sinceros "Sigues siendo hermoso aún cuando no estás sonriendo Lou", dice.

Louis no está realmente seguro de cómo responder a eso, su garganta se siente cerrada. Cosas como esas no le ocurren. La gente como Harry no gusta de Louis. Excepto que Harry se está acercando , acercándose a Louis pero este está congelado, todavía tratando de comprender qué diablos está pasando, tratando de entender por qué Harry está diciendo esas cosas.

La mano de Harry sujeta la mejilla de Louis y estese siente como todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas han migrado hacia la zona de la piel justo debajo de la palma del rizado. Harry cepilla con el pulgar el pómulo de Louis y deja un rastro de chispas a lo largo de su piel. El aliento de Louis queda atrapado en su garganta cuando se encuentra con los ojos de Harry, ni siquiera puede saber cuan bellos y amables son. Harry se inclina y Louis definitivamente no respira cuando la nariz del rizado da un codazo suave en su mejilla. Los labios de Harry se deslizan a través de su piel, comprobando, a la espera de que se sacuda, se aparte y lo empuje fuera. Louis cierra los ojos y se encuentra deseando el toque de Harry, a pesar de que sabe que no debe. Harry se separa , pero sólo una fracción de pulgada , su mano aún sosteniendo la mejilla del ojiazul.

"Eres tan hermoso", susurra y su aliento cálido choca contra la mejilla de Louis.

Louis mantiene sus ojos cerrados y combate con la tentación de negar con la cabeza, aterrado de al moverse todo lo que está sucediendo en este momento se detendrá. Él no entiende, no lo entiende, pero la mano de Harry es tan suave en su mejilla y sus labios son tan suaves en su piel.

"Bebé", Harry respira.

Louis deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso, La nariz de Harry da un codazo leve a su mejilla y sujeta levemente su barbilla alzándola. Cuando los labios de Harry tocan los de Louis es suave y vacilante. Suave. Cálido. Todo lo demás se desvanece. Louis no puede sentir el vacío en el estómago o el ardor en la garganta, ni siquiera puede sentir el peso que siempre está descansando sobre sus hombros, tratando de presionarlo contra el suelo. Se siente liviano. Los labios de Harry nuevamente cepillan los suyos. Sus labios son tan rellenos, tan suaves. Louis no cree que haya sido besado así. Con ternura. Es dulce, es lento, es sincero.

Cuando Harry se aleja no se endereza, descansa su frente contra la de Louis, su pulgar trazando la línea del pómulo del ojiazul. Louis ha sido bendecido un par de segundos más con la ingravidez, la sensación de los labios de Harry aún permaneciendo en él, la calidez de la mano del rizado ontra su mejilla, uno de los rizos de este cosquilleando su frente donde están apretadas. Y entonces todo se viene abajo.

"No entiendo", Louis gestiona, y la quemadura en su garganta es sólo un recordatorio de por qué esto no debe estar sucediendo.

Harry se aleja y su rostro cae cuando ve la confusión en los ojos de Louis. Su mano cae de la mejilla Louis y el hechizo se rompe. Louis niega con la cabeza y se aleja, deslizándose hacia abajo de su taburete y retrocediendo. Harry parece que quiere acercarse , su mano se acerca, pero Louis niega con la cabeza otra vez y él la deja caer a su lado.

"Lou...-"

Louis no puede, él no tiene nada más que dar. No tiene suficientes piezas de sobra. Louis sabe que tal vez Harry guste de él ahora, por dios sabe por qué razón, pero no llega a mantener las cosas agradables. Las cosas más bellas son arrancadas de Louis cada vez, y toman una parte de él con ellos cuando se vayan. Louis no tiene suficiente tela adicional, no hay suficiente hilo en el mundo, no hay manera de que sea capaz de mantener la compostura después de que Harry lo lastime.

Harry observa en silencio como Louis toma su mochila y la pasa por encima de su hombro. Louis odia la mirada de confusión en el rostro de Harry, pero no puede soportar el dolor. Quiere decir que lo siente, pero no está seguro de qué. Louis desea que fuese diferente, tal vez que fuese más fuerte, o tal vez que se le permita tener cosas buenas, pero no. Harry se ha hundido de nuevo en su taburete y sus manos están apretadas alrededor de sus rodillas, los nudillos blancos. El rizado está mirándolo y sus ojos están suplicando que duele, que mata, pero no sabe lo que este le reclama. No entiende.

Louis sale de la habitación y finge no oír su nombre que viene de los labios de Harry, sonando roto y confundido.Camina hasta que está fuera de las puertas de entrada de la escuela y el viento está azotando su rostro. Llega a la cafetería de la esquina, el segundo periodo está por terminar y ordena un té. Cuando colapsa en una de las sillas junto a la ventana, se siente agotado. Dirige sus dedos a sus labios, persiguiendo la sensación de Harry presionado allí: cálido y suave. Louis puede sentir las lágrimas picando detrás de sus ojos, puede sentir la picazón en la parte posterior de su garganta. Puede sentir el odio, que lo invade en la parte baja de su estómago. Louis no odia a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Toma un sorbo de su té y este ayuda con el dolor en el estómago y alivia la quemadura en la garganta, pero se siente cayendo a pedazos. Dirigue sus rodillas hacia su pecho, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo y mantiene la compostura hasta que es hora de volver a la escuela por el tercer período. Louis trata desesperadamente el resto del día de evitar contacto visual con alguien , para que no vean que está destrozado.

Cuando la campana suena, finalmente, al final del día, Louis ya está esperando por el auto de Liam cuando Zayn cruza el campus hacia él. Cuando Zayn está lo suficientemente cerca, da una mirada al rostro del ojiazul y este refleja que no está bien. Sin decir palabra Louis se ahueca en sus brazos y se encoge un poco, con la mano haciendo un puño en la camisa de Zayn . Se quedan así hasta que otro cuerpo caliente se envuelve alrededor de los dos.

"¿Qué está pasando?", Liam le pregunta a Zayn suavemente, inclinando la barbilla hacia la cabeza de Louis rozando la pequeña franja de su cabello.

"Yo no sé. No ha dicho nada", Zayn responde.

"No estoy en un estado catatónico o algo así," Louis suspira, apretándose en el pecho de Liam y apretando su agarre en Zayn.

"Cuéntanos lo que pasó", Zayn dice suavemente.

"Te lo diré en el coche", dice Louis.

Siente dos besos plantados a lo alto de su cabeza y cuando se desliza en el asiento trasero, Liam sienta a Zayn a su lado. Liam enciende el auto y se retira del estacionamiento; Louis espera hasta que están fuera de la zona de aparcamiento antes de que deje escapar un suspiro. Ni siquiera sabe realmente por dónde empezar, ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad de catalogar toda la información porque se obligó a concentrarse en sus clases sólo para pasar el día.

"Harry me dio un beso", dice, ya que parece la cosa más importante en este momento.

Hay un momento de silencio aturdido, Liam intercambia miradas con Zayn en el espejo retrovisor. Louis puede decir que no sabe muy bien cómo se supone que deben estar reaccionando ante esta información. Zayn pone un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis y este deja escapar un gemido y se hunde a su costado. Louis deja de tener su conversación en silencio dentro de su cabeza mientras trata de poner sus propios pensamientos en línea.

"Pensamos que Harry era hetero ", dice Liam primero.

"Yo también. Aparentemente él estaba en la universidad con nosotros en Doncaster, cuando estábamos en tercer año, él estaba en primero. Se acordaba de mí, recordó cuando salí del clóset. Salió un año después de que nos fuimos creo-..., No lo sé. Él es gay también. No lo sé" murmura Louis, tratando de recordar algo que no sean los labios de Harry sobre él.

"Pero Lou," Zayn frunce el ceño, "eso es bueno, ¿no?"

Louis niega con la cabeza, "¿cómo podría ser posiblemente bueno?", se burla.

"Debido a que pensabas que tenías que dejar de ser su amigo porque te gustaba y él era hetero. Sólo que ahora ya sabes que no lo es y a él le gustas", dice Liam, afirmando lo obvio.

Louis intenta tragar más allá de la opresión en la garganta y sacude la cabeza otra vez, "no funciona así", Louis dice en voz baja, "sabes que no funciona de esa manera."

"Lou..."

"No Liam. Esto no funciona así para mí."

"Bebé tú..."

"Para Zayn, por favor" Louis suspira.

Intercambian otro vistazo por el espejo retrovisor, pero Zayn sólo sostiene a Louis un poco más fuerte "¿por qué no nos cuentas lo que pasó, ¿no?", Dice Liam.

Louis suspira y se frota los ojos, pero sabe que tiene que sacar todo de su cabeza "entró en el studio y entonces me dijo que había estado en la universidad con nosotros y que quería darme las gracias por algo. Le pregunté por qué y me dijo porque había salido del clóset y estaba muy orgulloso de mi, yo sólo me quedé fiel a mí mismo, incluso cuando la gente era una mierda", Zayn lo atrae hacia su cuerpo porque sabe lo difícil que fue para él, "y yo todavía no entendía, por qué quería darme las gracias por eso. Harry me dijo que era gay, que era gay y pensó que algo estaba mal con él y le demostré que no era así; de una forma u otra. No sé, él salió del clóset. Él salió y no era el fin del mundo y su familia no lo repudia y quería darme las gracias por mostrarle que estaba bien ".

"Louis", Zayn dice en voz baja, ya que puede oír la voz del ojiazul temblando", Louis eso es bueno. Ayudaste a alguien. Ya sé que no fue fácil para ti, pero ayudaste a alguien."

Louis tose un poco y da un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, "yo le dije que estaba feliz por él, me alegro de que haya funcionado para él. Entonces me dijo-me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí desde que me vio en Grease y que quería estar conmigo-quería la oportunidad de estar conmigo".

"¿Qué le respondiste?" Liam le pregunta mientras conduce.

"Yo-yo,-argumenté- que no entendía", las lágrimas hormiguean en la parte posterior de sus ojos ahora y su garganta está apretando "entonces él me besó."

"Oh Lou," Zayn suspira.

"¿Se aventó a ti? ¿Te forzó?", Liam le pregunta de repente, mirando por encima del hombro cuando se detienen en un semáforo en rojo.

Louis niega con la cabeza, "n-no,-era tan suave. Era tan dulce ", explica, en voz baja.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?" Zayn pregunta, secando las lágrimas en las mejillas de Louis.

"Yo-Yo me fui", Louis suspira, se hunde de nuevo junto a Zayn y entierra su rostro en sus manos "cosas como estas no funciona para mí."

Zayn suspira y lo sostiene más cerca, los cinturones de seguridad tirando de sus pechos. Los hombros de Louis tiemblan mientras Zayn pasa sus manos arriba y abajo de su espalda. Él murmura cosas suaves cuando lo sostiene, sus ojos se encuentran con Liam en el espejo retrovisor y ve las líneas de expresión arriba de sus cejas. Ellos no dicen nada el resto de camino a casa y cuando llegan frente al departamento, Louis sale del coche con los ojos húmedos. Liam tira de él acercándolo y le limpia las lágrimas antes de entrar.

Louis se sienta en el sofá con una taza de té y los chicos se van a la cocina para preparar la cena. Louis sabe que sólo significa que vanna la cocina para hablar de él. Puede oír sus voces suaves pero ni siquiera se molesta en tratar de entender lo que están diciendo. Sólo se sienta en el extremo del sofá y saca las mantas cubriéndose. Louis desea que las cosas fuesen diferentes. Desea merecer a a alguien tan dulce y tan amable como Harry. Se odia por esa mirada en los ojos del rizado cuando se fue, se odia por herirlo.

Cuando la cena está lista, Louis se une a la mesa y recoge su comida. A través de la cena pregunta acerca del día de los chicos y los distrae mientras lucha por tragar un poco de comida. Están preocupados por lo que pueda contar, pero cuando terminan de comer, él aclara las cosas y se escapa al baño. No entiende por qué Harry querría estar con él. Cada vez que su dedos acarician la parte posterior de su garganta se cuestiona cada palabra que Harry dijo. Después, cuando se coloca debajo de la ducha y el agua escalda su piel, trata de olvidar cómo los labios de Harry se sentían tan bien en los suyos... Después de que ha vomitado su cena y se ducha, Louis se encuentra metido entre Liam y Zayn en el sofá con la televisión pasando un reality show que ellos ni siquiera prestan atención.

"Louis no puedes seguir haciéndote esto", dice Liam repente.

"No puedes seguir aislándote porque piensas que no mereces a la gente Lou", Zayn, añade, su voz más suave que la de Liam.

"Lo entendemos, entendemos por qué es tan difícil para ti dejar que la gente entre a ti, creéme. Entendemos por qué tienes que distanciarte de Harry cuando pensabas que era hetero y estabas desarrollando sentimientos. Esto no tiene sentido, sin embargo. Le gustas y a ti también. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? ¿Por qué no te puedes dar la oportunidad de estar con alguien que obviamente te hace feliz?", la voz de Liam es fuerte y suave, pero sus ojos son amables mientras pasa los dedos por el cabello húmedo de Louis.

"Sabemos que tienes miedo Lou, sabemos todo lo que has pasado y te amamos, realmente lo hacemos. Pero merecen ser felices. Sólo tienes que dejarlo hacerlo" Zayn dice suavemente.

"No podríamos estar diciendo esto si no pensáramos que Harry es un buen tipo. Vi la forma en que te mira Lou, lo vi en la cena de esa noche. Por eso me quedé muy decepcionado cuando llegaste a casa diciendo que él era hetero, porque yo estaba seguro que vi algo allí", afirma Liam.

"Y él se preocupa por ti también, estaba muy preocupado por ti cuando estabas en casa enfermo", añade Zayn, "es dulce contigo Louis. Él te metió dentro de su chaqueta y te mira como si fueras lo más hermoso en el mundo y es dulce contigo. Harry te merece, ustedes se merecen".

Louis está sacudiendo la cabeza, su garganta es áspera por el vómito y gruesa pornlas lágrimas, "no"

"No Louis. Para. Siempre haces esto. Siempre vas con los idiotas, los que te tratan como una mierda. Mereces mucho más que eso. Harry es un buen tipo y le gustas, no vamos a dejar que lo alejes porque crees que no lo mereces", Liam dice con firmeza, acercándose a Louis y sosteniéndole cerca.

Zayn está limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas Louis , "sólo dale la oportunidad Lou", dice en voz baja: "Yo sé que tienes miedo de lo que sucederá si no sale bien, pero nos tienes. No importa lo que suceda, nos tienes. Y algunas veces vale la pena tomar el riesgo".

Louis está sacudiendo la cabeza, pero las manos de Liam están a ambos lados de su rostro haciendo que le mire a los ojos, "Te quiero, ¿sí? No puedo ver que te hagas esto otra vez más. Te mereces cosas buenas", dice, con voz suave.

Louis traga más allá de los bordes dentados de su garganta y se apoya en el toque de Liam. Los pulgares de Liam frotan suavemente sus pómulos y Louis ve el amor y la dulzura en sus ojos, a pesar de que su mandíbula es dura. A Liam nunca le ha gustado ninguno de los novios de Louis, nunca pensó que eran lo suficientemente buenos para él.

"Mándale un mensaje de texto Louis. Él te dio un beso y te fuiste, por lo menos envíale un mensaje" Zayn dice en voz baja.

Louis tiene una punzada de culpa en su estómago cuando piensa en el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Harry, "vas a estar bien", Liam calma.

"Voy a ir a la cama", Louis dice en voz baja, "Los amo."

"Yo también te amo", dice Zayn, tirando al ojiazil en un abrazo y acariciando su cabello.

"Te amo Louis", dice Liam, rozando el flequillo por encima de sus ojos, "Sólo quiero que seas feliz ¿está bien?"

Louis asiente con el nudo en su garganta, "Sí Li," dice.

Cuando Louis llega a su cama se encuentra desplazándose a través de sus mensajes de texto con Harry. Se desplaza más allá de las cosas que el rizado dijo cuando estaban hablando de todo y de nada, los tiempos en que este le hacía reír, las cosas que compartió con él, las imágenes al azar que era enviadas de vuelta, las canciones que Harry le envió. Piensa en las veces que pasaron de estar en el studio, a sólo estar en compañía del otro y llegar a conocerse. Piensa en los hoyuelos de Harry y su sonrisa y sus ojos. Amables.

Louis se acurruca en forma de ovillo. Todo su cuerpo duele. Todas y cada una de sus articulaciones duelen y crugen desde la columna vertebral. Está acostumbrado a los dolores en su cuerpo. Está acostumbrado a los dolores en su estómago que son lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlo temblar. Está temblando bajo sus dos mantas a pesar de que lleva un jumper viejo sobre su pijama. Su corazón está revoloteando en su pecho, pero no en el buen sentido, sólo se siente cansado. Exhausto.

Louis no le manda un mensaje de texto a Harry, pero se queda dormido pensando en sus labios suaves y sus besos.  
Louis cae dormido deseando que todo estuviese bien.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Louis despierta demasiado temprano, pero sabe que no hay manera de que vaya a ser capaz de volver a dormir. Se queja, tratando en vano de desaparecer los dolores que afectan cada centímetro de su cuerpo cansado. Se pasa la mano por elncabello y suspira, casi no durmió la noche anterior y las pequeñas interrupciones entre sueños hizo que no fuese reparador en lo absoluto. Se sienta y se pone un par de zapatillas antes de caminar por el pasillo hasta la cocina. Se ocupa en preparar el desayuno para los chicos, tratando de ignorar la cadena con el nombre 'HarryHarryHarryHarry' corriendo a través de su mente. Su estómago se retuerce ante el olor del tocino en la sartén pero se calma con algunas secciones de naranja y dos vasos de agua mientras cocina.  
Cuando el desayuno está listo pone los huevos y tocino en dos platos y sirve dos tazas de café antes de tirar el resto de la naranja en el bote de basura. Pone la comida sobre la mesa y se va por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Zayn. Es de tono negro en el interior debido a las cortinas oscuras y huele un poco a pintura de óleo y a Zayn. Louis apenas puede distinguir la forma de dormir de Zayn en la oscuridad, vistiendo sólo calzoncillos y tendido sobre sus mantas. Zayn duerme como un muerto así que Louis va hacia la derecha de su cama y mueve ligeramente su hombro.  
"Zayn despierta, el desayuno está en la mesa, se está enfriando", dice suavemente.  
Zayn lentamente abre los ojos y sonríe hacia Louis con los ojos legañosos, "gracias bebé, en un segundo", murmura.  
Louis deja la puerta abierta al salir y cruza el pasillo hasta la habitación de Liam. Este está descansando en la cama, con su rostro en la almohada y vestido con una andrajosa camiseta vieja.  
"Li", Louis llama suavemente desde la puerta; sabe que Liam es de sueño ligero.  
Liam gime y se estira antes de levantar la cabeza, "buenos días bebé", bosteza , volteándose de espaldas y estirándose nuevamente.  
"Tu desayuno está en la mesa, asegúrate de arrastrar a Zayn contigo cuando te levantes para que no se enfríe. Voy a bajar a recoger el correo", dice.  
"¿No vas a comer?" Liam le pregunta, sentándose y frotándose los ojos.  
"Ya lo he hecho mientras estaba cocinando. Unas tostadas, un poco de tocino y un poco de una naranja, tenía demasiada hambre para esperar a que ustedes se despertaran, lo siento," la mentira cae suavemente de su lengua.  
"Oh bien. No te olvides de ver la ranura del paquete grande, estoy esperando el envío de polvo de proteínas", dice Liam saliendo de la cama, "gracias por hacer el desayuno", añade acercándose a Louis y plantando un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.  
"No te preocupes", dice Louis, va a su cuarto a ponerse unos pantalones mientras Liam despierta a Zayn.  
Louis cambia el pantalón del pijama por un par de pantalones deportivos en caso de que se encuentre con alguien en su camino hacia el vestíbulo del edificio. Puede oír a Liam empujando a Zayn mientras se dirige hacia la puerta principal y se pone un par de sandalias. Louis hace su camino por las escaleras y distingue la pared llena de pequeños buzones enumerados. Abre el buzón con su número y encuentra la revista de arte mensual de Zayn, sus facturas, una carta dirigida hacia él que es probablemente otra notificación de aceptación de una de las pasantías a las que ha aplicado, y la llave que el cartero puso en su ranura para que pudiera abrir el buzón de correo de gran tamaño. Louis usa la llave y coge la caja de cartón que contiene el polvo de proteínas de Liam antes de dejar la llave en el buzón para que el cartero la recupere.  
Hace su camino lentamente por las escaleras, con el corazón agitando en su pecho y las rodillas adoloridas. Casi llega a la cima, pero su cabeza comienza a girar un poco. No es nada que no pase a menudo pero se sienta por un segundo; de todos modos porque no puede permitirse el lujo de caer por las escaleras y tener que explicarle a los chicos. Cuando se siente un poco más estable se levanta y continúa subiendo el resto de peldaños. Cuando regresa al departamento puede oír a Liam y Zayn en la cocina. Louis pone el polvo de proteínas de Liam en el mostrador y le entrega a Zayn su revista, Liam tiene las facturas porque administra el dinero, y Louis toma asiento con su carta.  
"El desayuno estuvo genial gracias bebé", dice Zayn.  
"¿Otra carta de una pasantía?" Liam le pregunta apuntando la carta en las manos de Louis.  
"No hay problema Zayn, y sí creo que sí", responde Louis.  
Dirige su dedo a lo largo de la costura de la carta y dice que se trata de una aceptación. Está aplicando con una gran cantidad de diseñadores y todos fácilmente lo han aceptado, a pesar de que acaba de aplicar con imágenes de sus conjuntos y ni siquiera han visto sus modelos todavía. Cuando Louis les dice que sí, que es una aceptación, reaccionan de la misma manera, cuando el castaño ha recibido una aceptación anteriormente. Se ven entre ellos, lo animan y le dan leves golpes en la espalda. Louis se pregunta cómo ha llegado a ser tan afortunado de tenerlos a su lado. Para contar con su apoyo.  
Louis sonríe y da las gracias y pone la carta en el cajón con los demás. No sabe lo que va a hacer. Va a tomar ya sea una pasantía o va a hacer un curso de negocios más corto con la esperanza de algún día crear su propio sello. Tiene que esperar y ver lo que los chicos van a hacer, a lo mejor lo van a dejar, irse a vivir su propia vida sin toda su carga. Nunca los culparía por eso, sabe que se merecen algo mucho mejor que él. Su plan original era tomar el curso de negocios y permanecer aquí con los chicos mientras hacen sus cosas; las pasantías son planes de respaldo. Si los chicos lo dejan, Louis se irá, tomará una pasantía en Francia, Estados Unidos, o en Italia. En algún lugar donde se pueda perder.  
"Lou", Zayn dice: "Vamos al hockey hoy."  
"Sí Lou por favor, es el último fin de semana donde la pista estará abierta antes de la primavera", Liam dice emocionado.  
Louis realmente no quiere jugar al hockey, está cansado y adolorido, excepto por Liam que ha estado preguntando si podían ir a patinar por semanas. Louis supone que no debería ser tan malo, al menos está un poco tibio afuera así que no se congelará. Sólo han ido a la pista de la escuela un par de veces durante todo el invierno y Louis se siente culpable por ello. Es el último fin de semana también, así que tiene que ir.  
"Sí, claro, ¡suena bien!" dice a juego con la emoción de Liam.  
Se emocionan y se separan para ir a cambiarse. Louis sabe que no va a ser capaz de estar en el juego de hockey sobre hielo, casi no puede subir las escaleras sin casi perder el conocimiento. Lo que significa que una rodaja de naranja no séra suficiente hoy. Su estómago se retuerce ante la idea de ello, pero como los chicos desaparecen para buscar sus patines, abre la despensa y agarra el pan de Liam de grano entero. Louis está agradecido de que Liam sea un monstruo de la salud porque Zayn sólo come pan blanco, que es el peor tipo de carbohidratos, el cuerpo lo absorbe demasiado rápido y eleva su energía rápidamente, pero sólo por un corto tiempo. Liam tiene este pan marrón abundante que es un carbohidrato de liberación lenta y Louis sabe que será absorbida lentamente y mantendrá su energía hasta más tiempo.  
Quita una rebanada de pan, con la garganta ya picando con sólo pensarlo. Inclina la espalda contra el mostrador y muerde el pan lentamente, tratando de concentrarse en la deglución. Él odia, no puede soportar el sentimiento de la masa pegajosa caminando hacia su estómago. Louis siempre está tratando de evitar los carbohidratos, incluso cuando come con los chicos, y ahora sabe que no puede purgar esto. Llena un vaso de agua, mientras todavía está masticando, con la esperanza que le ayude a pasar la comida. Cuando termina, resopla y toma otro vaso de agua y se precipita hacia el baño para cepillarse y evitar el impulso de vomitar, fuera de su boca.  
Se pone un par de calzoncillos largos debajo de sus pantalones de chándal porque sabe que va a estar helado. Bajo su jersey tiene otro cardigan delgado, y debajo una camiseta sobre un Henley. Se pone dos pares de medias y saca sus patines de hockey fuera del armario antes de ponerse su chaqueta de mezclilla. Lleva sus patines al baño y trata de ignorar las ganas de gritar que tiene de arrodillarse sobre el inodoro y sacar la bola pesada repugnante de carbohidratos fuera de sus entrañas. Peina su flequillo y tira de su gorrita favorita con pom pom.  
Cuando va a la cocina, los chicos están listos y esperando. Liam está usando una sudadera con capucha bajo la camiseta de hockey que Zayn y Louis le consiguieron la Navidad pasada, azul oscuro y blanco con su nombre cosido en la espalda, con unos pantalones de chándal. Zayn está usando una sudadera con capucha debajo de su chaqueta de cuero y un par de pantalones de yoga holgados porque realmente no le importa lo que piensen los demás y son muy cómodas. Todos ellos tiran de sus patines sobre sus hombros y Liam rebusca en el armario del vestíbulo por sus palos de hockey y un par de discos, porque Zayn tiene una inclinación de dispararlos hacia los tableros para nunca ser encontrados de nuevo en la nieve.  
Ellos toman el auto de Liam y Louis se sienta en la parte de atrás tratando de olvidar el pan pesado sobre su estómago haciendo picor en su garganta. Se siente un asco. Se ríe junto con los chicos, sin embargo puede decir que están tan entusiasmados. La pista está ubicada en la parte posterior del campus universitario y los chicos jugarán una partida de tres jugadores en un extremo de la pista o se unirán a un juego improvisado con otros en el hielo. Hay otra pista de hielo del mismo tamaño que la pista de al lado, donde hay un estanque artificial con un clima más cálido, pero a los chicos no les gusta tanto porque el hielo no es tan uniforme y no hay ningún tipo de red. El estanque está generalmente ocupado por niños y personas teniendo citas.  
Cuando ellos se detienen en la escuela, los tres abren sus puertas y se sientan con las piernas fuera del coche para que puedan colocarse sus patines. Tienen protecciones de skate sobre sus hojas para que puedan caminar por la pista porque a Liam no le gusta dejar sus zapatos en los bancos, es raro en ese tipo de cosas y Zayn y Louis sólo tiene que ir junto a él. Hay algunas personas que ya están en el hielo jugando, en un extremo de la pista van probablemente sólo los que juegan a recoger.  
Mientras los chicos hacen su camino hasta la pista, los oídos de Louis capturan un familiar acento irlandés. El dueño de la voz pertenece a uno de los otros jugadores. Normalmente Louis estaría feliz de ver a Niall, le agrada el chico, sólo que ahora está escaneaneando a los otros cuatro jugadores buscando un largirucho y desgarbado cuerpo, porque sabe que si Niall está aquí, Harry también. Louis tiene un breve segundo de alivio porque ninguno de los jugadores son Harry, hasta que sus ojos se posan sobre una mata de rizos cuando la cabeza del ojiverde se ve desde el banquillo al otro lado de las tablas.  
"¿Sabían que ellos estarían aquí?" Louis dice mientras camina por la pista.  
Liam y Zayn miran a su alrededor y observan a Niall por primera vez y luego sus ojos se posan sobre Harry y se ven tan sorprendidos al igual que Louis. Aunque duda de que sientan la misma tensión en su estómago como la que está sintiendo él ahora.  
"No, no, por supuesto," Zayn dice rápidamente.  
"Sabes que no te emboscaríamos de esa forma", dice Liam, "lo siento amigo, po-podemos irnos si tú quieres."  
Louis sabe que no le harían esto, aún si ellos le dijieron que le enviara un mensaje de texto a Harry, no le han fastidiado con ello cuando les dijo esta mañana que después de todo no lo había hecho. Ellos nunca lo obligarían a ver a Harry o engañarlo para encontrarse con él, sin embargo Louis sigue estando frustrado.  
"Muchachos," Niall exclama de repente, después de haberlos visto.  
Louis siente invadir el calor en sus mejillas cuando los ojos de Harry parpadean y caen en ellos mientras se acerca, pero está demasiado lejos para leer la expresión facial del rizado. Niall patina con entusiasmo hacia las tablas y Louis trata de formar algo parecido a una sonrisa cuando Liam y Zayn le miran con preocupación.  
"Está bien," Louis dice en voz baja, "tenía que hablar con él en algún momento, ¿de acuerdo?"  
Ellos asienten y Liam le da un suave apretón en su hombro mientras andan hacia las tablas alrededor de la pista. Las mejillas de Niall están coloradas y tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque Louis se da cuenta de la preocupación que parpadea en sus ojos azules cuando sus ojos se encuentran.  
"Hola chicos, hola Louis, ¿todo bien?", Dice y Louis sabe que el todo bien se dirige a él.  
"Sí compañero, me alegro de verte", responde.  
"¿Podemos jugar pickup con ustedes?" Liam pregunta, saludando con su mano sobre el hombro de Niall a uno de sus amigos del equipo de fútbol.  
"Sí, sería asombroso," Niall exclama con entusiasmo.  
"Eh, chicos ustedes sigan adelante, creo que iré a saludar a Harry", dice Louis, tratando de no dejar que su renuencia se filtre en su voz.  
Harry no ha hecho nada malo, no merece ser ignorado. Louis sabe que tienen que hablar, sólo esperaba que hubiera sido más tarde, después de haber tenido la oportunidad de procesar sus pensamientos. Prácticamente puede sentir los ojos de Harry sobre él, sin embargo el alivio que parpadea en el rostro de Niall le dice que sabe sobre el beso.  
Recibe otro apretón en el hombro de parte de Liam y una palmada en la espalda de Zayn antes de que empiece a patinar alrededor de la pista hacia los bancos en el otro lado. Liam y Zayn sólo saltan sobre el escalón y dejan sus protecciones de skate a un lado antes de que patinen al centro a dividir los equipos. Los ojos de Harry lo siguen todo el tiempo, pero Louis decididamente mantiene sus ojos en sus pies, tratando de prepararse para la incómoda conversación .  
Sólo cuando está casi en el banco levanta la mirada y sus ojos conocen los de Harry al instante . Harry se ve tan nervioso como se siente Louis, pero se ve un poco aliviado cuando este le da un poco de una débil sonrisa.  
"Hey," Louis dice vacilante.  
"Hola Lou," Harry contesta, sus ojos siguen buscando el rostro del ojiazul.  
"¿Por qué estás sentado aquí solo?" Louis pregunta, viendo los patines atados en los grandes pies de Harry.  
"Porque soy una mierda absoluta en el patinaje y sólo he estado aquí una hora y me he caído tantas veces que no puedo sentir mi trasero. Creo que sigo en estado de shock o algo así", Harry dice con una risa débil, mirándolo avergonzado y tímido.  
Louis se ríe, aunque sólo vea el pliegue adorable entre las cejas de Harry mientras hace una mueca, "¿tienes patines, pero no sabes patinar?"  
Harry niega con la cabeza, "nah estos son de Charlie el amigo de Niall; vive al otro lado del pasillo o algo así, tiene la misma talla de zapato y le dejo a Ni tomarlos prestados para mí", dice encogiéndose de hombros, "Soy un desastre, sin embargo. Casi no puedo caminar sin tropezar con mis pies, no sé por qué. Ni yo pensaba que sería capaz de patinar ".  
Louis siente una pequeña punzada en su pecho ante la auto despreciación de Harry y antes de que realmente lo piense está hablando "vamos al estanque, te voy a enseñar".  
Hubiera sido tan fácil simplemente decirle hola a Harry e ir al hielo para jugar con los chicos, podría haberle dicho "sin resentimientos" sobre el beso y tal vez lo podría haber dejado pasar. Le pudo haber dicho a Harry que hablarían de ello más tarde y dejarlo sentado en la banca. Excepto que Louis no sería él si haría eso, y tal vez se aferró un poco más al viejo Louis de lo que había realmente creído.  
Harry todavía se ve indeciso pero continúa con esperanza familiar en sus ojos. Louis no entiende por qué siempre está dirigida hacia él y no entiende por qué Harry tiene condenadamente esperanza, pero eso lo hace sentir como si, al menos, debería intentarlo por él, tratar de que toda su esperanza no desaparezca. Cuando Harry sigue sin moverse, Louis le tiende la mano, enfundada en un guante, y entonces rompe en una pequeña sonrisa.  
Harry toma la mano de Louis y arrastra su pie, tambaleándose un poco en sus protecciones de skate. Louis está por dejarlo, pero Harry toma su primer paso y se ve como un venado bebé recién salido del vientre tratando de caminar. Es tan patéticamente adorable que Louis sólo se encuentra poniendo una mano en el codo de Harry para que lo guíe, mientras dan los primeros pasos hacia el estanque.  
Está vacío porque el hielo es una mierda, pero Louis se alegra, no tiene que preocuparse por la gente escuchando la conversación incómoda que de seguro está por venir. Hay un banco junto al estanque y Louis sienta a Harry allí. En silencio Louis se inclina para recoger las protecciones del skate de Harry, uno por uno. Él atribuye el ligero rubor en las mejillas del rizado debido al frío. Se quita sus propias protecciones y luego se acerca a la orilla del estanque y se sienta fácilmente sobre el hielo.  
"Pues vamos entonces", le dice suavemente a Harry.  
Harry asiente y suspira profundamente antes de levantarse y tomar su primer paso vacilante. El corazón de Louis salta en su garganta por lo menos tres veces porque Harry no deja de perder el equilibrio y casi se cae, incluso en el viaje por la alfombra de goma para ir al hielo. Finalmente, cuando el rizado está en el borde de la pista, Louis le extiende su mano.  
"Soy muy,.. muy mierda," Harry murmura como una advertencia antes de tomar las manos de Louis envueltas por los guantes.  
"Está bien, solo concéntrate en permanecer arriba, conseguiremos a que estés acostumbrado a estar en el hielo antes de enseñarte algunos trucos, ¿de acuerdo?" Louis se burla gentilmente.  
Harry sonríe tímidamente y se centra en mantener los tobillos firmes mientras su patines tintinean contra la superficie del estanque. Cuidadosamente Louis hace unos cuantos empujones con sus piernas en movimiento hacia atrás y tirando de Harry junto a él. Harry se retuerce un poco, tratando de conseguir equilibrio, mientras Louis continúa dando zancadas, tirándolo a su lado.  
"Cristo, Louis, ¿qué tienes que hacer para que parezca tan fácil?", dice Harry exasperado  
"Lo siento, sólo centrate en mantener los tobillos rectos. Deja de girar en la punta de tus pies", dice Louis, viendo como las rodillas de Harry empiezan a desviarse demasiado juntas.  
"Lo siento, estoy intentando, ellas solo acaban de hacer eso", murmura, tambaleándose un poco en su intento de enderezar sus pies.  
"Está bien, simplemente dobla las rodillas un poco-si de esa manera-ahora sólo trata de mantener los pies rectos-sí-bien", Louis entrena a Harry hasta que el rizado se encuentra en una posición adecuada y siente que es lo suficientemente estable para no caerse, "bueno, ves que estás haciéndolo bien".  
Harry sonríe un poco, pero hay un aspecto de pura concentración en su rostro, como si estuviera tomando todo su poder mental para dominar su cuerpo a permanecer en posición vertical. Es extraño, Louis piensa, que a pesar de que las cosas deben ser ridículamente torpes todo lo que puede sentir es la calidez que emana Harry. No es el calor de las manos del rizado en la suyas, es sólo algo que transmite a su alrededor. Louis se encuentra memorizarando las facciones de Harry mientras este trabaja en sus piernas, desplazándolas alrededor de la pista. Harry está mirando hacia abajo a sus pies, con las cejas dibujadas por la concentración, su labio entre sus dientes mientras se desplaza alrededor.  
"Louis lo siento," Harry exclama de repente, casi yéndose fuera de equilibrio cuando levanta sus ojos hacia Louis, "No debería haberte forzado de esa manera, no era mi intención molestarte. Entiendo si no sientes lo mismo, yo solo...-Lo siento mucho y estoy tan preocupado si te he asustado".  
Louis no puede encontrarse con los ojos de Harry observándolo por sobre su hombro, "Harry, no es eso, ¿vale? Tú no lo hiciste, no me forzaste, ni me asusté. Siento que te haya dejado, eso fue muy grosero de mi parte", dice en voz baja, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes, "pero no fue porque yo no sintiera lo mismo. "  
Hay una rápida inspiración y Louis mira a Harry al ver que sus ojos están brillando de esperanza "¿t-te gusto?", pregunta como si fuera la cosa más descabellada que jamás haya escuchado.  
"Si Harry. Creo que tiene un tiempo", dice Louis, armándose de valor para la siguiente parte "pero eso no cambia nada", añade en voz baja.  
La confusión parpadea en el rostro de Harry, "¿qué?", pregunta en voz baja.  
"Eso no cambia nada. Esto,..." dice Louis lentamente, haciendo un gesto entre ellos con sus manos unidas, "no funcionaría Harry. Quiero decir,-eres increíble-, y esto solo no funcionará".  
Harry frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza: "Yo no lo entiendo, si me gustas y yo a ti, ¿por qué no iba a funcionar?", se pregunta, sonando completamente desconcertado.  
"Creo que tienes la suspensión de estar en el hielo ahora. Puedes utilizarme para mantener el equilibrio, pero no voy a mover los pies y empujarte a seguir, ¿de acuerdo? ", Dice Louis.  
"Lou", dice Harry, pero hace lo que Louis le indica.  
Se sostiene firmemente de las manos de Louis mientras empieza a empujar con sus piernas, empujando al ojiazul atrás un poco tembloroso al principio y luego poco a poco dando una zancada más uniforme. Las rodillas de Louis duelen pero se centra en las cálidas manos de Harry en la suyas mientras lo guía en un lento serpenteo alrededor del estanque.  
"No es así de simple", dice Louis, "porque crees que te gusto, pero-soy, soy un desastre. Simplemente no, -no te darás cuenta-, tu mereces,... -yo no soy lo que estás buscando Harry y te darás cuenta de que no soy yo, y no funcionará,...Esto solo no funcionará".  
Los ojos de Harry se entristecen cuando Louis mira hacia arriba y niega con la cabeza, "no sabes lo que estoy buscando Louis. Si no te caigo bien no hay mucho que pueda hacer sobre eso, pero no puedo simplemente decir "muy bien,está bien. Si la razón por la que crees lo que estás diciendo es porque piensas que no eres lo que estoy buscando. Louis, tú eres, ...tú eres todo lo que deseaba encontrar".  
Las mejillas de Louis están calientes y sacude la cabeza antes de que incluso Harry termine su frase, "Harry lo siento..."  
"Lou lo que más me pone triste es que puedo ver en tus ojos que quieres, pero tienes miedo de algo y no sé por qué. Yo solo...-Realmente espero que no tengas miedo de que vaya a hacerte daño porque no lo haría", Harry dice y está usando esa suave voz de nuevo, como si tuviera miedo de asustar a Louis.  
Eso hace que la garganta de Louis se apriete, mira hacia abajo, al hielo moviéndose debajo de sus pies mientras Harry le empuja, "No creo que me harías daño intencionadamente Harry, pero cosas como esta, personas como tú, no funcionan para mí", él no puede conocer los ojos de Harry por lo que ve sus pies tomar pasos tambaleantes.  
"Lou funcionará para ti. Sólo dame una oportunidad. Quiero decir, fuimos a la misma universidad pero nunca tuve las bolas suficientes de hablar contigo, cambiaste mi vida mucho y ni siquiera lo sabía. Nunca pensé que te vería de nuevo. Y ahora estamos aquí".  
"Harry no es exactamente una extraña coincidencia que ambos llegáramos a esta universidad, un montón de gente de Doncaster está aquí", Louis interrumpe.  
"Bien bien, pero piensa sobre esto; pasaste todo el comienzo del año sin verme o darte cuenta, y probablemente nunca lo habrías hecho. Salvo que necesitabas un modelo. Necesitabas un modelo y sólo casualmente me viste. De todas las personas altas en nuestra escuela me viste. Tú podrías haber encontrado a alguien más tarde o yo podría haber estado encorvardo o podría haber estado usando pantalones de chándal y una musculosa y tú nunca me hubieras mirado dos veces, pero no lo hice y por alguna razón me elegist..."  
"Harry, en serio no sé qué tipo de romances de cuento de hadas has experimentado en tu vida, pero este tipo de cosas, cosas como el destino, la fe, no existe. Todo es coincidencia", dice Louis, intentando no sonar amargo.  
"No lo he hecho", dice Harry, tambaleándose un poco cuando su patín pasa por un bache en el hielo.  
"¿Tú no has hecho qué?" Louis pregunta, mirando hacia arriba para ver a Harry con una expresión tranquila en su rostro.  
"No he experimentado el romance de esa manera, realmente ni lo he visto", dice encogiéndose de hombros.  
"Entonces realmente no entiendo por qué eres un romántico empedernido", Louis se burla, "háblame de tus relaciones."  
"Bueno-" comienza pero rueda los ojos, " Sé que este es uno de esos trucos en los que voy a llegar a decirte todo y luego, cuando te haga la misma pregunta me darás alguna respuesta vaga como siempre haces ".  
Hay un tono de broma en la voz de Harry ahora, y Louis cree que sin duda puede manejar esto mejor que la conversación que estaba pensando demasiado en casa, "Tú háblame de tus relaciones y yo te hablaré de las mías", dice encogiéndose de hombros.  
Harry parece satisfecho con eso y asiente con la cabeza, mientras patina por los alrededores de la pista, "está bien, bueno primero fue Jamie. Empezamos el verano después de que salí del clóset entre el segundo y tercer año. Fue genial, él era genial, pero creo que debería haberme dado cuenta de que nos pasamos todo nuestro verano, básicamente, escondiéndonos; me sorprendí aún más de lo que debería estar cuando él me dejó justo antes del tercer año y me rogó que no le diga a nadie que era gay".  
Harry da una risa ligera entonces, y Louis había esperado que fuese una pantalla para lo mucho que le dolía, pero no hay un solo indicio de amargura, ira o tristeza en la risa o en los ojos de Harry. Es la misma risa que usaría si estuviera diciéndole a un amigo una historia estúpida, como sí tal vez no resultó, pero fue divertido mientras duró.  
"Luego, después de eso fue Meeka. Yo estaba en tercer año, pero él era un año mayor y tomanba un año sabático para trabajar antes de la Universidad. Construcción. Solía ir en coche a su lugar de construcción durante el período del almuerzo y llevarle un sándwich. Él me besaba justo en frente de todo el mundo y tomaba mi mano cuando caminábamos por las calles y pensé que eso significaba algo, porque yo no era su secreto. Resulta que sabía un poco más del tema de lo que debería, porque estuve un poco sorprendido el día que entré y lo encontré metiendo profundamente las bolas en algún otro tío. Al parecer, yo pensé que lo nuestro era un poco más serio de lo que en realidad parecía", Harry se encoge de hombros, no se ríe en ese momento, pero todavía no hay dolor en sus ojos, "¡Ah!, y mi padre dejó a mi madre cuando yo era pequeño así que eso es todo".  
Louis frunce el ceño y excava las cuchillas de sus patines en el hielo para detenerse "deja ir una de mis manos", dice suavemente, "lo estás haciendo muy bien", añade, cuando Harry parece vacilante.  
Louis todavía se aferra a una de las manos de Harry, tirando de él un poco a lo largo hasta que el mayor da su zancada. Ellos van más lento de lo que Louis lo haría porque Harry todavía está un poco tambaleante de pie pero patinan uno al lado del otro. De vez en cuando Harry pone mal su piel en el suelo y se tambalea un poco, pero Louis sólo lo sostiene fuerte hasta que se equilibra.  
"Ahora cuéntame de las tuyas", dice Harry.  
"Yo estaba con Max en primer año, Liam pensó que era pretencioso, supongo que sí lo era. Nos íbamos a fiestas juntos y cosas por el estilo. Rompimos porque él decidió ir a Estados Unidos para su segundo año de la universidad y no quería una relación a larga distancia. Luego estuvo Hunter, que era una especie de idiota supongo, no lo sé. Realmente no me importó, era una especie de sujeto que me mantuvo ocupado." Louis no dice que el uso principal de Hunter era mantener su mente alejada de otras cosas. "Liam y Zayn no podían soportarlo, me hicieron terminar con él. Lo que estuvo bien porque no le importaba. Luego siguió Mitchell después de eso...No lo sé, no nos veíamos muy a menudo, entonces me cansé de pensar que funcionaría".  
Harry está en silencio durante un rato y luego mira a Louis, "¿esas relaciones son el por qué de que seas tan cínico en el amor?", pregunta con cuidado.  
Louis se ríe, pero a diferencia de Harry, su risa está llena de amargura, "no Harry, era cínico antes de que llegara a tener citas", dice, sacudiéndose por el dolor que siente en su pecho, "lo que no entiendo es por qué después de dos novios que te han tratado como una mierda absoluta y un divorcio, todavía crees que hay algún felices para siempre", dice a la ligera, a pesar de que su corazón se siente como un peso de plomo en el pecho.  
Harry intenta detenerse y sus pies casi vuelan hacia la derecha por debajo de él, pero por instinto Louis lo alcanza y agarra la parte delantera de su chaqueta, sujetándolo hasta que consigue que sus pies estén alineados. Harry se sonroja y Louis se ríe un poco, porque es realmente ridículamente descoordinado. Están detenidos ahora, uno frente al otro, y por alguna razón Louis no deja ir la mano de Harry o la solapa de su abrigo.  
"Dijiste antes que ser un romántico empedernido era.un lujo Lou," Harry dice en voz baja, sus ojos suaves en el rostro de Louis, "no es un lujo, es una elección. Elijo creer que mi padrastro no romperá el corazón de mi mamá y elijo creer que las cosas no funcionaron para mí antes porque alguien más tiene la intención de llegar".  
Louis posa su mirada en la suave sonrisa formada en los labios de Harry y recuerda la sensación de aquellos presionando en los suyos , "alguien más tiene la intención de llegar a ti Harry."  
"Tal vez eres tú" dice Harry lentamente, " nunca lo sabremos si no me das una oportunidad."  
"No es eso Harry. Yo no creo en el amor y no creo en el destino y te darás cuenta de que no soy lo que estás buscando", dice Louis en forma pareja, a pesar de que su corazón se acelera en su pecho.  
"Vamos Lou", dice Harry sosteniendo la mano de Louis que todavía no ha dejado de lado su abrigo, "¿Qué tienes que perder?"  
Louis levanta la mirada hacia los grandes ojos verdes, tan llenos de sinceridad, y eso aleja la mierda absoluta fuera de él. Louis tiene todas las de perder. Difícilmente.está aferrándose a unas hebras de hilo hecha jirones, puntos que Harry podría sacar de un tirón. Con una sola palabra. Y lo hará. Louis sabe que lo hará. Personas como Harry no se quedan con él. No es una cuestión de que el rizado se vaya , es cuando. Con la última pizca de instinto de conservación que le queda a Louis, puede unirse a sí mismo, repararse.  
Louis ni siquiera tiene que decir una palabra, Harry debe ver en sus ojos, porque entonces esa esperanza que ha llegado a amar, no está más en los ojos verdes del rizado. Harry se muerde el labio y sus ojos buscan el rostro de Louis por un momento antes de que deje escapar un suspiro. Louis se odia por el daño que crece en los ojos de Harry, se odia por la forma en que los labios de Harry se fruncen, por la forma en que sus cejas se juntan. Pero Harry asiente, y no dice una palabra.  
La mano de Harry cae de donde estaba cubriendo la solapa de Louis y lentamente su otra mano también. Louis siente un nudo en el corazón cuando su mano se cae de la chaqueta de Harry y cuando este se aleja siente como si estuviera llevándose su respiración con él. Harry lo mira por última vez y hay un último destello de esperanza, pero Louis mira hacia abajo, a sus pies antes de que pueda verlo desaparecer. Louis escucha el roce de los patines sobre el hielo mientras Harry retrocede y se las arregla para dar la vuelta. Levanta la mirada y ve a Harry partir, lenta y tambaleantemente hacia la banca en el otro lado del estanque.  
Louis no se merece a Harry, lo sabe. La picazón en la parte posterior de su garganta le recuerda eso, el dolor en las rodillas, el constante retorcimiento de su estómago le recuerda. Él es una mierda y Harry se dará cuenta de aquello muy pronto. Excepto que el rizado no lo sabe que aún, y todo lo que siente en este momento es el rechazo. Después de que Louis se estableció dos veces al borde de la línea, abriendo su corazón, ha sido derribado y Harry no se da cuenta que él no lo está haciendo para evitarle hacerle daño. El corazón de Louis está haciendo algo doloroso en su pecho mientras observa al ojiverde tambalearse a través del hielo, tomando dolorosamente largo tiempo y luciendo absolutamente lamentable con sus hombros encorvados.  
Louis nunca se ha permitido estar con alguien que realmente le importara, porque los que más te importan son los que se llevan pequeñas partes de ti con ellos cuando se van. Louis sabe que la sonrisa de Harry, sus manos , sus ojos y sus palabras tienen la capacidad de acabar con él. Louis también tiene cero duda en su mente que con el tiempo Harry lo lastimará, es inevitable. Sólo espera que cuando llegue ese momento sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener la compostura, porque Louis no merece a Harry, porque no es lo suficientemente bueno, pero la última cosa que Harry no se merece, es sentir que no es lo suficientemente bueno para Louis.  
"Harry," Louis dice en voz alta antes de que tenga la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión.  
Louis da pasos hacia adelante, de repente desesperado por llegar al ojiverde. Harry mira hacia atrás al oír su voz y el roce de sus patines sobre el hielo hace que se deslize rápidamente hacia delante. Harry va a detenerse o algo pero luego sus pies están volando por debajo de él y sería casi cómica la manera en que azota el hielo excepto que el corazón de Louis salta en su garganta. El trasero de Harry golpea el hielo con un ruido sordo y Louis escucha el viento noqueando fuera de sus pulmones.  
"Mierda, mierda, mierda," Louis gime mientras se acelera para alcanzar a Harry.  
Cava las cuchillas de sus patines y envía una lluvia de hielo triturado en el aire cuando se para. Se pone de rodillas al lado de Harry y sus ojos se presionan cerrados en una mueca. Louis arroja sus guantes y se extiende, con la mano helada atrapando la cálida mejilla de Harry. Lentamente Harry abre los ojos y Louis no puede estar seguro de si el rubor de sus mejillas es por el frío o por la vergüenza, pero cree que es por la última, debido a la forma en que Harry mueve la cabeza.  
"¿Estás bien?" Louis le pregunta suavemente.  
"Estoy bien," murmura Harry, sacando su labio entre los dientes mientras se empuja en una posición adecuada para sentarse.  
Louis suspira y su pulgar traza una línea en la mejilla de Harry, buscando el hoyuelo que sabe que está oculto bajo aquel ceño fruncido. Harry se ve tan vulnerable en ese momento y Louis sabe que no es debido a la caída, es por lo que le ha hecho y se odia por ello. Los ojos de Harry finalmente parpadean para conocer los de Louis, pero este no puede encontrar las palabras adecuadas . ¿Cómo le dice a Harry lo jodidamente aterrorizado que está, sin decirle lo débil que es, lo despreciable y lamentable? Louis no puede encontrar las palabras, por lo que no dice nada.  
Louis se inclina, lento y vacilante, y escucha la inhalación de sorpresa de Harry. Cuando sus labios se encuentran con los del rizado es suave y tímido, pero es lo mejor que puede manejar. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba los afelpados labios del menor hasta que se están moviendo contra los de él, con suavidad y ternura al igual que la primera vez que se besaron. Cuando la mano de Harry se desliza hasta la mandíbula de Louis no es para mantenerlo en su lugar o para atraerlo más cerca, está sólo apenas allí, como si sólo necesitara sentir la piel de este debajo de su palma.  
Cuando Louis se aparta y abre los ojos, los de Harry todavía están cerrados, las cejas dibujadas juntas. El muchacho deja escapar un suspiro lento y tembloroso y es cálido en las mejillas de Louis porque no se ha separado muy lejos después de todo. Louis todavía puede sentir el dolor en el estómago y la quemadura en su garganta diciéndole que está entregándole a Harry una pistola cargada y pintando una diana en su frente, pero la calidez en los labios del rizado sigue demorándose en los suyos y se dice que va a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para coser todo las partes destruidas nuevamente juntas cuando Harry lo haga desaparecer.  
"Abre los ojos Harry," Louis dice en voz baja.  
"No," dice Harry y su voz es apenas un susurro, "No quiero ver la lástima en tus ojos."  
Louis traga todo el nudo en su garganta, "bebé", murmura.  
Los ojos de Harry parpadean abiertos ante el nombre y la pequeña luz de esperanza en ellos es suficiente para calmar momentáneamente la picazón en la parte posterior de la garganta de Louis. Harry se inclina hacia adelante de nuevo y vuelve a besar a Louis , tan tiernamente como dos veces antes. Cuando ellos se separan, Harry abre los ojos y busca el rostro del mayor. Louis se siente completamente transparente y no sabe la última vez que se sintió tan asustado, pero luego el rostro del ojiverde se ilumina porque la respuesta de Louis es clara en sus ojos.  
"Voy a cuidar de ti Louis", Harry respira, tiernamente acariciando el pómulo del ojiazul con su pulgar .  
Louis sonríe y besa a Harry nuevamente, pero sabe que esto no es un romance de cuento de hadas, esto es un sueño líquido, insustancial e imposible de retener. Louis está tan solo a la espera de la realidad para poder despertarse.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Louis cree que haber besado a Harry fue la cosa más estúpida que jamás haya hecho. Era fácil hacer caso omiso a la voz gritando en su cabeza diciéndole cuan estúpido es, porque Harry sostenía suavemente su mano mientras se abrían camino desde el estanque para observar la otra pista de patinaje. Era fácil hacer caso omiso a la voz cuando se acurrucó contra Harry en el banquillo mientras veían a los otros chicos jugando hockey. Era fácil ignorar aquella voz cuando Harry le estaba dando un tierno beso mientras se despedían después de que los chicos terminaron su juego. No es fácil ignorar la voz ahora que está sentado en su cama al día siguiente, mirando al techo y pensando en todas las formas posibles en que Harry lo destrozará en pedazos.  
Liam vino hace un par de horas para despedirse de Louis antes de irse a la biblioteca, tiene un ridículamente complicado ensayo, dejándolo estresado. El bajo tono de música viniendo de la habitación de Zayn le dice a Louis que debe estar pintando. Louis difícilmente durmió la noche anterior porque al segundo en el que estuvo en el auto con Zayn y Liam, y Harry se alejaba en su camioneta con Niall, su mente no paraba de analizar todas las formas en que estaba permitiéndose ser destruido. Es casi la una de la tarde ahora, pero no ha salido de su cama.  
Todo lo del patinaje de ayer no fue una buena idea, cada una de sus articulaciones y los músculos de sus piernas queman con cada movimiento. Aunque fue agradable después del beso. Se quitaron sus patines y se sentaron en la banca y Harry puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis y lo mantuvo cerca. No estaba seguro si era porque estaba temblando o por lo que empezaba a pasar entre ellos ahora, pero se sentía bien. También fue agradable cuando sintió los labios de Harry presionando contra su beanie, cuando el menor entrelazó sus dedos juntos, cuando rozó sus labios contra sus nudillos. Todas las cosas tiernas, dulces y hermosas. Sin embargo, Louis no merecía lindura, dulzura o ternura, así que todo estaba mal.  
Louis escucha que la música se apaga en la habitación de Zayn y sus pies vagan por el pasillo. No golpea antes de entrar y cuando se mete debajo de las sábanas con Louis, tiene pintura seca en los nudillos y su frente un poco manchada. Louis se da la vuelta cuando los brazos de Zayn se deslizan alrededor de sus hombros y se acurruca cerca.  
Los dedos de Zayn trazan patrones invisibles en la espalda de Louis, de arriba hacia abajo y este extiende su mano para limpiar la pintura seca con la manga de la andrajosa sudadera que lleva puesta.  
“¿Cómo te sientes cariño?” ¿Estás cansado hoy?” Zayn le pregunta suavemente.  
“Sí, un poco cansado, supongo” dice Louis, “¿qué estás pintando?”  
“Inconsistencia, inconstancia”.  
Zayn siempre pinta cosas vagas que Louis nunca entiende completamente, pero la emoción es evidente en cada lienzo que toca. El morocho no está en la escuela por su arte, él sólo lo hace como una manera de expresarse, pero Louis y Liam piensan que todo lo que pinta es precioso.  
“¿Puedo verlo?” Louis pregunta.  
“Claro, pero se me acabó la pintura fucsia así que tengo que conseguir un poco y terminar primero. Aunque Caitlyn quería reunirse para tomar un café y estudiar, ¿crees que estarás bien solo aquí en casa por un rato?"  
“Caitlyn, ¿es la chica de cabello rubio, cierto?” Louis le pregunta y Zayn asiente, “es linda”.  
“Sí. Es un amor. Estoy fingiendo un poco ser el peor en Economía, por lo que me va a ayudar”, Zayn se encoge de hombros con timidez.  
Louis ríe, “Como si necesitaras hacer eso, cariño. Sólo invítala a salir”.  
Él arruga su nariz. “Yo no sé si le gusto… ya sabes como soy".  
“Lo sé cariño, nunca entenderé por qué eres tan tímido. Eres muy adorable, hermoso y dulce”. Louis dice seriamente, porque sabe que Zayn a veces necesita que le recuerden aquello.  
Zayn ríe pero sus bronceadas mejillas se sonrojan un poco. “Tú tenías que decir eso”.  
“No, no lo hago. Si el estudio va bien quiero que la invites a salir. Como a una cena o algo parecido, ¿de acuerdo?”  
“¿Sí?” Zayn dice vacilante y Louis asiente, “bien, si tú lo dices”.  
Louis murmura pasando los dedos por el cabello de Zayn, “Tienes un poco de pintura encima, lava tu cara antes de irte y diviértete”.  
Zayn sonríe, “Gracias Lou, llámame si necesitas algo, ¿bien?”  
“Por supuesto, te quiero”.  
“Yo también lo hago”, dice Zayn apretando a Louis antes de arrastrarse fuera de la cama.  
Louis escucha los sonidos de Zayn yendo a lavarse el rostro y cambiándose antes de recoger sus cosas para irse, luego se escucha el chasquido de la puerta principal cerrarse detrás de él. Louis se da la vuelta y se envuelve con el edredón, enterrando su rostro en la almohada tratando de conseguir un poco dormir.  
Louis debe haberse quedado dormido porque al lado de su mesita de noche, el teléfono suena despertándolo. Escarba alrededor de ella sin abrir los ojos y eleva el teléfono a su oreja, buscando responder.  
“¿Hola?”, contesta, su voz ronca por el sueño.  
“Eh, hola Lou, es Harry. ¿Estás bien?”.  
Las cejas de Louis se arrugan y obliga a sus ojos abrirse lentamente, “Hola, sí bien, ¿tú?”  
“Sí, estoy bien”.  
“Esto es extraño, nunca antes me habías llamado. Tu voz suena aún más profunda en el teléfono”, responde Louis frotándose los ojos.  
Escucha la profunda voz de Harry, “La tuya también”, dice.  
Louis aclara su garganta, “Sí, pero eso simplemente es porque me despertaste”.  
“Son como las dos y media de la tarde” Harry ríe nuevamente.  
“Hmm, pero también es fin de semana por lo que todo vale”, afirma el mayor, mirando hacia el techo dejando que la risa del rizado lo acoja un poco a través del teléfono.  
“Buen punto”. Harry dice y Louis trata de decirse internamente que la sensación en su estómago es por el hambre y no de lo bello que es escuchar la voz del rizado.  
“Pero déjame adivinar que has estado haciendo durante estas horas; ya has salido a correr y, probablemente, también has hecho un poco de tarea”. Louis dice.  
“Bueno, ya fui a correr, sí, pero no creo que jugar con Niall cuente como tarea”.  
“Claro que sí, esa es la de relaciones exteriores, es decir, ya que él es un irlandés y todo”.  
“Tienes razón” Harry dice y Louis puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.  
“¿Y cuál es la razón de la llamada a esta intempestiva hora de la madrugada?” El ojiazul se burla.  
“¿Has cambiado de opinión acerca de darme una oportunidad?” pregunta y Louis puede decir que está tratando de sonar como si estuviera bromeando, pero Harry no está engañando a nadie.  
Louis sabe que debería decir que sí, que sería una buena idea, pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Nunca le haría daño a Harry de esa manera.  
“No Harry”, responde, “¿has cambiado de opinión acerca de querer una?”  
“No voy a cambiar de opinión acerca de eso Lou”, contesta. “Estaba llamando para ver si, ¿me dejarías llevarte a almorzar?”  
El estómago de Louis deja escapar un patético gruñido que enmudece cavando sus dedos en el punto blando sobre encima del ombligo.  
“Ya he comido un desayuno enorme, Liam hizo un desayuno inglés antes de irse a la biblioteca”.  
“Pensé que apenas habías despertado”.  
“Él dice que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día y a nadie se le permite perderlo, lo cual significa que me despertó y me arrastró hacia la cocina. Luego volví a la cama”.  
Harry ríe, “Bien, entonces ¿tal vez una película?”  
Louis gruñe, “Harry, el domingo es día para dormir hasta las dos y hacer absolutamente nada”, protesta.  
“Oh”, responde el rizado tratando y fallando de mantener su voz iluminada, “muy bien,…yo- eh- bien. Bueno, ¿entonces supongo que te veré el lunes?”  
Louis quiere decir sólo que sí, sólo quiere tener un día para él mismo y no tener que preocuparse por Harry. Excepto que Liam y Zayn se han ido y sabe que sólo va a estar sentado preocupándose de todos modos. Además de que Harry suena como si pensara que está siendo rechazado y todo el tema de darle una oportunidad es para evitar que este se sienta mal.  
"¿Porqué no traes una película al apartamento y podemos verla juntos?" Louis sugiere, tratando de sonar por lo menos un poco entusiasta sobre la idea.  
"¿Si?" Harry pregunta y Louis prácticamente puede ver ambos hoyuelos a través de la línea telefónica.  
"Seguro", Louis contesta, sintiendo una pequeña sonrisa alzándose en su rostro, "sólo dame como una hora para ducharme y te enviaré un mensaje de texto con la dirección, ¿de acuerdo?"  
"Suena genial", Harry dice, "me detendré en un Starbucks en el camino, ¿me podrías decir lo que en realidad te gusta?, así no llevaré algo que odies esta vez".  
Louis está a punto de preguntar a qué se refiere antes de darse cuenta que se refiere a la vez que llevó un Mocca. Claramente Harry es más observador que Louis, y este le da créditos por eso, sabe que solo tomó un sorbo. Siente sus mejillas calentarse aunque Harry no lo pueda ver y se obliga a soltar una carcajada.  
"Em-m, lo siento por eso", dice tímidamente.  
Harry ríe. Brillante y sincero. "No, eso fue dulce de tu parte, fingir que te gustaba para evitar herir mis sentimientos, sólo quiero llevarte algo que disfrutes esta vez".  
"Yo soy más del tipo de persona de un té con un chorrito de leche descremada", Louis dice.  
"Muy bien. Voy a buscar entre mi abismal colección de DVD's y conseguiré algo" Harry contesta más que emocionado por un aburrido día de películas con Louis.  
"Trataré de no quedarme dormido en la ducha y te enviaré la dirección cuando termine". Louis comenta.  
Cuelgan y el ojiazul grita un gemido al vació apartamento porque no sabe porqué diablos está haciéndose esto. 'Oh ustedes lárgense' Refunfuña con petulancia a las incesantes mariposas en su estómago. Claro es, se siente bien ahora, pero se recuerda no acostumbrarse a aquello porque Harry se dará cuenta pronto.  
En realidad no necesita ducharse porque tomó una la noche anterior después de cenar, pero ahora tiene que hacerla de todos modos porque su cabello está pegado en la parte posterior de su cabeza, no quiere verse como una completa mierda para Harry. Deja caer su cabello húmedo en una franja y se pone un par de ligeros pantalones de chándal grises y su más cómodo jersey. Desea que pudiera verse mejor pero sabe que es imposible. Le envía la dirección a Harry y pone un poco en orden el apartamento mientras espera por él.  
Cuando el timbre suena, Louis sienta una oleada de nerviosismo pero sabe que es estúpido porque desde la primera semana en el studio con Harry se sentía más cómodo junto a él que cuando estaba con Zayn o Liam. Aunque esto se siente diferente. No sabe lo que implica esta oportunidad, pero a pesar de que sabe que no va a salir nada bien, está tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no cagarlo. Pulsa el botón para abrirle la entrada principal al ojiverde y espera en la puerta de su apartamento.  
Louis se pregunta si las mejilas de Harry duelen por lo grande que está sonriendo cuando sale de las escaleras al final del pasillo. Lleva dos vasos de Starbucks y tiene un DVD bajo el brazo, pero eso no le impide envolver el otro brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis y presionar un beso en su cabello cuando llega a la puerta. Louis se deja hundirse un poco en el pequeño abrazo y luego toma los vasos de café para que Harry no los deje caer.  
"Gracias por dejarme venir Lou", dice felizmente, siguiendo a Louis dentro del apartamento.  
"Gracias por venir", contesta el mayor dejándolo en la sala de estar y colocando los vasos en la pequeña mesa, "gracias por el té".  
Harry lanza el DVD en el sofá y ofrece sus brazos abiertos. "Ven aquí".  
Los brazos de Harry se envuelven alrededor de los hombros de Louis y este envuelve sus manos alrededor de las caderas del rizado. Louis se congela un poco cuando la mano de Harry se acerca y arrastra su pulgar suavemente a lo largo de su mandíbula. Louis realmente no entiende como los ojos de alguien pueden ser tan brillantes y tan amables al mismo tiempo, pero siente sus labios tirando hacia arriba para reflejar una sonrisa hacia Harry.  
"¿Puedo besarte?" pregunta el rizado en voz baja.  
"No tienes que preguntar", Louis contesta. No está seguro de porqué demonios dijo eso pero la forma en que los ojos de Harry se iluminan hace que valga la pena.  
El pulgar del Harry es suave en la barbilla de Louis cuando la levanta un poco e inclina su propia cabeza. Sus labios son suaves, cálidos y dóciles y el primer pensamiento de Louis es 'Podría acostumbrarme a esto' y el segundo es 'Voy a extrañar esto cuando él se haya ido'.  
Sus mejillas están un poco calientes después del beso cuando toma un paso hacia atrás y le ofrece una tímida sonrisa a Harry. La sonrisa del rizado es un poco tímida también, pero ambos de sus hoyuelos están descubiertos.  
"Siéntate aquí, traeré una manta para nosotros", Louis dice.  
Harry se sitúa en una esquina del sofá mientras Louis va hacia el armario del pasillo por la manta favorita de Liam. Es negra con pequeños símbolos de Batman pero es gruesa, lanosa y cálida por lo que siempre la ultilizan para el sofá. Despliega la manta y la extiende sobre el regazo de Harry.  
"¿Qué película has traído?"  
"Titanic", Harry dice, completamente imperturbable.  
Louis nisiquiera puede aguantar su risa, "¿Hablas enserio Harold?"  
"¿Qué?", arrastra las palabras, lenta y profundamente, pero de una manera infantil. "es un clásico".  
Louis roda los ojos, "Odio absolutamente a Rose", refunfuña, pero abre el estuche y pone el disco en el reproductor de todos modos.  
"¿Porqué?", ríe Harry, "¿que hay de malo con ella?"  
"Oh dios, no me hagas hablar. Ella es una desconsiderada, ¡una mocosa engreída! Mató a Jack y te haré saber que lo tomé bastante difícil cuando fisgonea la muñeca muerta y fría del más hermoso hombre que he visto jamás fuera de esa puerta y lo dejó hundirse en el océano. ¡Ella dijo que nunca lo iba a dejar ir!", Louis exclama, agarrando el control remoto dando click a todas las vistas previas en el menú del DVD.  
Harry se está riendo de Louis pero sus ojos expresan ternura, "¿Qué se supone que ella debía hacer Lou, arrastrarlo cuando fue por el silbato?"  
Louis se burla, "¡Él nisiquiera debía haber muerto!"  
Harry deja de nuevo escapar una risa y levanta la manta para invitar a Louis debajo, "No creo seguir tu reclamo".  
"Bueno no esperaba que lo hicieras, ahoras tendrías que. ¡Todos están atrapados en el romance de ellos! Completamente incapaces de pensar racionalmente y evaluar la situación por lo que es", dice Louis tratando de actuar seriamente.  
De alguna manera, y Louis realmente no está seguro de cómo, termina presionándose contra el costado Harry. El brazo del rizado está alrededor de sus hombros y Louis está un poco recostado en su pecho, con la manta extendidad en ambos cuerpos. Sin embargo, es ridículamente cómodo, Harry es cálido. A Louis le gusta la forma en que sus dedos cepillan distraídamente hacia arriba y abajo en su brazo.  
"¿Y cuál, dime, es la parte racional de la situación, que claramente soy demasiado torpe para notarla?" Harry pregunta con una risa en su voz.  
"Bien, para empezar", Louis dice mientras aprieta el botón de reproducción para iniciar la película, "toda la trama es completamente absurda. ¿Se conocen un día y de repente ellos están completamente enamorados?"  
"Bueno, a veces sólo conoces a alguien y ya sabes", Harry protesta.  
"No, Harry, ella estaba teniendo una crisis pre-media-vida, porque se sentía asfixiada y saltó en el primer chico que le disparó un guiño. Te apuesto a que si Fabrizio, o cómo sea que era el nombre del amigo de Jack, la hubiera atrapado tratando de sumergirse en el oceáno se habría arrojado a él también. Era un juego para ella", Louis dice.  
Harry murmura, "¿De verdad crees que ella habría trepado fuera de ese bote salvavidas por Fabrizio?", cuestiona.  
"Fabrizio es un mal ejemplo supongo, porque no está ni cerca de ser tan guapo como Leo" Louis protesta. (Leo por Leonardo Di'Caprio)  
"Está bien déjame reformular la pregunta. ¿Tú crees que si era un juego para Rose, habría bajado del bote salvavidas?", pregunta, y a diferencia de Liam, quien se vuelve ridículamente indignado cuando Louis discute con él sobre Titanic, la voz de Harry es sincera y confundida, sin tratar de discutir, sólo tratando de entender.  
"No, claro que no, pero el punto que estoy haciendo entender que la trama es completamente irreal. Tú no solo de repente te vuelves dispuesto a morir por alguien que has conocido hace algunos días", Louis dice.  
"Vamos a tener que estar de acuerdo en no estar de acuerdo con eso bebé", Harry dice, presionando un beso en la sien de Louis.  
Louis sonrié un poco aunque quiere rodar sus ojos por lo muy bobo que Harry es, "Bien", dice-"para bien de los arguentos digamos que eran legítimos locos enamorados. Rose sigue siendo completamente responsable por la muerte de Jack porque ella era una mimada vaca egoísta".  
Harry suelta una risa- "¿Cómo sabes eso?".  
"Lo vi en Cazadores de Mitos Harry. Había una habitación para dos personas en esa puerta flotante. Ellos lo probaron y si Rose no hubiera sido tan inútil, ambos hubieran conseguido estar en la puerta y no sólo Jack hubiera estado fuera del agua, sino que también hubieran compartido calor corporal".  
"Pero la puerta seguiría inclinada, es difícil el balance de cosas así en el agua. Jack sólo quería mantener a Rose cálida, él estaba dispuesto a permancer en el agua así Rose no tendría que estar en ella por más tiempo". Harry argumenta, pero su voz no deja de ser amable.  
"Cazadores de Mitos Harry. Ellos probaron eso en el agua y habría sido completamente posible. Y también, eso es fue caballeroso de parte de Jack y todo, pero si Rose realmente lo amaba tanto, ella no estaría como 'Oh claro gracias, sólo estoy consiguiendo calor en esta puerta. ¿Tú estas bien? Buscando un poco de frío-. Gracias por darme la puerta nene, eres muy buen novio' y luego él está muerto y ella como 'Oops', permitiéndose que se hunda hasta el fondo". Louis refuta.  
Louis está un poco sorprendido al mirar por encima y ver a Harry sonriéndole amablemente. En este punto de la discusión, Liam generalmente está tirando de su cabello con exasperación y contándole a Louis todo acerca de lo difícil que pudo haber sido para Rose y cómo tuvo que dejarlo caer en el agua para darle un mejor entierro a su cadáver en vez de dejarlo flotando por ahí como un corcho en el agua. Entonces Louis discutiría acerca de cómo,-al menos,- cuando regresaron a limpiar los cuerpos Jack pudo conseguir un entierro digno en lugar de convertirse en comida para peces. Aunque Harry no está discutiendo, y sus dedos no están tirando fuertemente de su cabello, sólo está cepillando el flequillo de Louis suavemente fuera de su frente.  
"¿Te gustaría ver una película diferente amor?" Harry le pregunta. intentando y fallando en esconder su sonrisa.  
Louis rueda los ojos y se coloca de nuevo junto a Harry para ocultar su propia sonrisa.- "No, está bien, sé que el romance irreal es lo tuyo, la veremos. Sólo estaba diciendo".  
Harry suelta una risa contra la espalda de Louis. "Sigo pensando que es romántica", dice en broma.  
"Oh, deberías", Louis gime, pero se encuentra sonriendo y esta vez no hay absolutamente veneno en su voz.  
Después de eso Louis tuvo que admitir, por mucho que despreciara a Rose, que Harry está en lo correcto; Titanic siempre será un clásico. Louis de vez en cuando lanza un comentario sobre cómo,- incluso si hubieran sobrevivido Rose y Jack nunca hubieran permanecido juntos de todos modos porque ella está acostumbrada a ser mimada y Jack no tiene ni dos libras para apostar por los dos, o cómo Cal es un absoluto psicópata porque prefiere dispararles a los dos, luego dejar ir a Rose y salvarse.  
Harry sólo le sonríe con ese cariño que Louis no puede acostumbrarse. Aparte de eso el ojiazul sólo disfruta en silencio la película. Aunque disfruta el brazo de Harry alrededor de sus hombros y especialmente aún más cuando este entrelaza sus dedos juntos.  
Es extraño estar así con él. Louis nunca tuvo eso con los otros chicos con los que salía. Él nunca pasaba tiempo con ellos para estar juntos de aquella forma. Max sólo lo recogía y lo llevaba a fiestas, Mitchell casi nunca estaba alrededor y cuando lo estaba por lo general era sólo para sexo. Hunter simplemente nunca se habría sentado y sostenido a Louis mientras veían una película porque algo que el ojiazul hubiera hecho le habría molestado y lo hubiera obligado a sentarse en el otro extremo del sofá.  
Sin embargo, Harry. Harry es tierno y dulce, Louis no sabe en realidad cómo sentirse al respecto. Por un lado, nunca se había sentido más cómodo con alguien que no sea Zayn o Liam. Por otro lado, realmente no cree que sea justo para Harry ser amable con él de esa manera porque sabe lo mucho que va a doler cuando este se vaya.  
El teléfono de Louis suena justo cuando el barco se hunde y tiene que correr hacia su habitación, dónde lo había dejado. Resulta que es Liam vigilándolo y Louis dice que Harry está allí y están viendo Titanic. Louis puede escuchar la sonrisa de Liam a través del teléfono mientras recuerda casualmente que tiene que hacer unos mandados y no estará en casa por un par de horas más. No hay duda alguna en su mente que Liam está marcando a Zayn dos segundos después de colgar.  
Cuando Louis regresa a la sala de estar, Harry está haciendo claramente un valiente esfuerzo por no llorar. Le da una sonrisa con los ojos medios aquosos y rápidamente clava un dedo en la esquina de este, posiblemente con la esperanza de aguantar las lágrimas. Louis ve hacia la pantalla donde la pareja de ancianos descansan en la cama juntos mientras el agua se precipita en torno a ellos, y luego al chico de ojos húmedos sentando en el sofá y le resulta casi imposible no sonreír.  
"Está bien Harry, incluso yo puedo admitir que es una parte triste. La madre contándole una historia a sus hijos me duele". Louis dice, tratando de imitar la voz amable que Harry siempre usa con él, proque es calmante.  
Louis se desliza debajo de la manta y esta vez, el brazo de Harry se desliza alrededor de su cintura para tirarlo suavemente contra su pecho y posicionar su barbilla sobre su hombro. De repente, todos y cada uno de los reflejos de Louis están gritándole para que salte y rasge los brazos de Harry. El pensamiento de Harry tocando la parte que Louis más odia de sí mismo, sintiendo su estómago protuberante de debajo de sus manos, hace sentir al ojiazul como si estuviese empujando su mano por la garganta y rasgando su propio esófago.  
Sin embargo, Harry debió haber sentido el cuerpo de Louis bloquearse, debió sentirlo frío y rígido debajo de sus manos, porque de inmediato se congela también. Poco a poco sus brazos se aflojan hasta que se ciernen encima de la tela del jersey de Louis no tocándole, pero tampoco alejándolo. La quemadura en la parte posterior de la garganta del mayor y el nerviosismo apretando sus entrañas son casi insoportables. Cada músculo en el cuerpo de Louis le está diciendo que salte, que salga, que vaya al baño. El silencio entre ellos es tan espeso que resulta sofocante.  
Louis no sabe si Harry se congeló porque pudo sentir su incomodidad o porque sintió cuán repugnante es su cuerpo bajo el material disimulador de su jersey, no quiere pensar nada de eso. Los segundos que pasan son tan tensos que es increíble; Louis está congelado, luchando con cada instinto que tiene para alejarse de Harry.  
Lentamente, como si pudiera decirle a Louis que un movimiento en falso pudiera malograr todo, Harry mueve sus brazos lejos del estómago del mayor. El corazón de Louis está acelerado y siente como si su mente hubiera marcado 'error' y estuviera bloqueada a mitad del camino entre la lucha o huida.  
Entonces siente la mano izquierda de Harry envolviendo cuidadosamente la suya y luego su brazo derecho se acerca y vacilante, lo envuelve nuevamente. Aunque esta vez , su mano derecha cruza el hombro izquierdo de Louis por lo que su antebrazo pasa por su pecho. Harry empuja a Louis gentilmente hacia atrás, contrarrestando la tensión en su cuerpo hasta que está recostado sobre su pecho de nuevo. Louis vagamente se pregunta si Harry sabe que su pecho es una zona segura porque lo abrazó de esa misma manera anteriormente.  
La sangre sigue latiendo en los oídos de Louis mientras la gran palma de Harry cubre su acelerado corazón, su respiración lenta y constante contra su espalda. Poco a poco el ojiazul se siente descongelarse, mientras el calor de Harry se filtra lentamente en él. Louis puede manejar esto, el brazo de Harry dócilmente a través de su pecho.  
Puede manejar la mano de Harry entrelazándose con la suya. Puede manejar el cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo. Ya no está tocando más su estómago, pero no estaba tan asqueado que no lo empujó lejos de él. Louis puede manejar esto.  
Poco a poco se siente relajarse, siente hundirse contra Harry, siente su regular respiración. Aún cuando su piel para de temblar, puede sentir la picazón en la parte posterior de su garganta pero nisiquiera ha comido nada hoy, así que no tiene nada que vomitar de todos modos.  
La mano de Harry se centra sobre su corazón y el pecho de este se encuentra junto a su espalda, tratando de ignorar la voz diciéndole en su cabeza que está jodido. Finalmente, cuando Louis aprieta la mano de Harry, este deja escapar un largo suspiro que suena muy parecido a uno de alivio y Louis siente los labios del rizado presionar delicadamente sobre su mejilla.  
Con ese delicado beso ambos dirigen su atención nuevamente a la pantalla donde Rose está soplando el silbato con desesperación, tratando de llamar a un bote salvavidas. Louis sabe lo que se siente estar unos segundos hundidos por debajo de la superficie del agua, congelado, solo y asustado. Louis desea tener un silbato para soplar, para llamar a alguien para salvarlo, porque no está seguro de cuánto tiempo más pueda soportar esto, excepto porque nisiquiera está seguro de como soplaría el silbato si tuviese uno.  
"Esta es la otra razón por la que odio a Rose". Louis dice más tarde. cuando la película está a punto de terminar y la Rose de cien años está de pie, en la cubierta del barco con su vestido de noche.  
"¿Porqué bebé?", Harry pregunta dulce, su pulgar cepillando suavemente los nudillos de Louis.  
"Porque ella tiene ese collar ridículamente caro, que pudo haber vendido a los historiadores y utilizar el dinero para asegurarse de que su preciosa nieta, quién ha cuidado de ella todo este tiempo, nunca tendría que preocuparse por el dinero un día en su vida. Excepto que ella sabe que sólo tiene unos treinta segundos más para vivir por lo que no le importa, y prefiere tirarlo al mar para Dios sabe que razón". Louis dice, pero esta vez no puede encontrarse indignado al respecto, "Yo no entiendo lo que se supone que representa".  
Harry está en silencio por un momento y su mano se acerca para acariciar el flequillo de Louis. "Ella está enviando su corazón al océano para estar con Jack", dice dulcemente y le sigue con un beso en la sien del ojiazul, "porque a pesar de que se volvió a casar y aunque nadie sabía sobre Jack, su corazón siempre le perteneció a él. Y ella murió feliz porque finalmente alguien más sabía sobre Jack, sabía cuán enamorada de él estaba. Ella continuó como le había prometido que lo haría, pero haber lanzado ese corazón en el agua fue su manera de decirle que siempre lo había amado.  
Liam nunca le había explicado a Louis de esa manera, él siempre argumentaba que ella no quería usar ese collar porque era parte de Cal y esa fue su manera de demostrarle que nunca lo quiso. Sin embargo Louis nunca entendió eso. Él no entendía como Rose estaba tan enamorada de Jack y sólo acababa de pasar su día contando a todos su historia de amor, aunque ¿porqué su último pensamiento antes de morir fue herir al novio que ella odiaba?  
Cuando Louis mira a Harry sus ojos son enormes y brillantes, pero hay una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y piensa que tal vez ha entendido un poco. Él todavía no cree que la gente se enamore tan rápido y sigue sin creer que exista ese tipo de amor en la vida real, sigue sin creer que su amor habría sido suficiente para mantenerse juntos si el barco no se hubiera hundido y trataran de iniciar una vida juntos en América, pero al menos ha entendido la parte sobre el collar un poco mejor ahora. Desde luego, Louis puede relacionarlo con seguir adelante aún si tu corazón se siente como si estuviera en el fondo de un océano.  
"Oh" Louis dice en voz baja más para sí mismo que para Harry, "comprendo".  
Ninguno de los dos dice nada mientras los créditos aparecen, pero la mano de Harry sigue corriendo a través del cabello de Louis, no atreviéndose a levantarse. Sin embargo, al poco rato el menú del DVD inicia la reproducción desde el comienzo y Louis piensa que si escucha 'My heart will go on' una vez más va a ahorcarse.  
No está seguro de porqué lo hace pero cuando se sienta para ir a sacar el DVD se da la vuelta y presiona un beso en los labios de Harry. Los ojos del rizado se ensanchan por un segundo antes de que revoloteen cerrados y su mano se acerque a la mejilla de Louis.  
Harry nunca se apodera de Louis en la forma como Max siempre lo hacía, o aprieta su mano en la parte trasera de su cuello como Hunter siempre lo hizo, su mano es suave y apenas está allí, sólo sintiendo. A Louis le gusta eso. Su propia mano se desliza en los rizos en la parte posterior del cuello de Harry y son igual de suaves como se imaginaba que serían. Cuando los dedos de Louis se enroscan en los rizos de Harry, este tararea un poco en los labios del mayor. El beso sigue siendo lento y suave pero menos vacilante que cualquiera de los besos que tuvieron anteriormente.  
Cuando Louis se aleja, los ojos de Harry se reúnen con los suyos y muerde su labio para ocultar su sonrisa. Louis no se molesta en ocultar la suya. Se inclina y le da a Harry otro beso antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia el reproductor de DVD. Harry también se pone de pie y Louis oye como estira su espalda haciéndola crujir mientras pone el DVD en el estuche. Cuando Louis se endereza y da la vuelta, la mano de Harry está debajo del borde de su camiseta rasgando perezosamente su cadera. Los ojos de Louis echan un vistazo a la tira lechosa de blanquezina piel encima del cinturón del rizado antes de entregarle la película.  
"Tengo que irme, le prometí a Niall que lo vería en la biblioteca para ayudarle a estudiar", dice Harry y Louis puede escuchar con claridad lo poco que el rizado quiere marcharse.  
"Está bien, debo empezar a preparar la cena de los chicos de todos modos", dice, pero realmente él tampoco quiere que Harry se marche.  
"¿Fue una completa tortura?", pregunta Harry, sus hoyuelos mostrándose en una sonrisa.  
"¿Qué fue una completa tortura?" Louis pregunta, pero se encuentra sonriendo de vuelta.  
"Ver Titanic conmigo".  
Louis arruga la nariz, "Elegiré la película la próxima vez", bromea, -"pero no, fue realmente agradable Haz. Lo disfruté", añade con seriedad.  
El rostro de Harry se ilumina y ambos hoyuelos se muestran, "¿si?", pregunta.  
"Sí", Louis confirma.  
Harry sigue a Louis hacia la puerta principal y vacila en el umbral. Louis se sigue sintiendo extraño bajo la mirada que Harry le da, sigue sin acostumbrarse a la suavidad en esos orbes esmeraldas. Louis se apoya en el marco de la puerta mientras las grandes manos de Harry se revuelven con el estuche del DVD.  
"Así que..-,¿te veré el lunes entonces?", Louis dice, "no olvides que tenemos ensayo después de clases".  
"No lo olvidaré", Harry dice con una sonrisa.  
"No estaré en el estudio en el segundo periodo, voy a estar en el show de los del primer año. Todos en el programa de moda están excusados de clases para el espectáculo. Encontrarás el lunes que algunos de tus profesores se excusarán de clases por el show, algunos lo hacen y otros no". Louis explcia.  
"Está bien, así que si mi profesor nos deja salir, ¿te enviaré un mensaje y me reuniré contigo? ¿Y en el segundo período podría ir? ¿Cuánto tiempo es?" Harry pregunta.  
"Es como un día entero, pero está establecido. así la gente que va y viene no perturba el show", Louis dice,- "pero sí, envíame un mensaje".  
"Puedo enviarte uno después de que termine de ayudar a Niall de estudiar?"  
"Suena bien", contesta Louis notando que no hay mucho espacio entre ellos ahora.  
Harry extiende su mano, el dorso de sus nudillos cepillando dócilmente en la mejilla de Louis. Este deja sus ojos cerrarse mientras el pulgar del rizado fantasmea a través de su pómulo. Cuando Louis abre sus ojos, estos se reúnen con la mirada de Harry. Una esquina de su boca es tirada en una dulce sonrisa y sus ojos son amables. Louis no cree que alguien nunca antes lo haya mirado de la forma en que Harry lo hace. Siente sus mejillas sonrojándose e inclina la cabeza. Louis no sabe cómo manejar los toques cálidos o las dulces mriadas porque sabe que no merece ni calidez o dulzura. La mano de Harry se desliza hacia abajo, sus dedos levantando suavemente su barbilla hasta que sus ojos de nuevo se reúnen.  
"Eres hermoso".  
Louis atrapa el aliento en su garganta y el primer instinto de su cuerpo es retroceder ante el cumplido ya que no es cierto y Harry no debería decir cosas así, pero Harry está ahí. Inclina su barbilla y presiona un suave beso en los labios de Louis. Cierra sus ojos y se concentra en la calidez que emanan los labios del rizado al ser presionados contra los de él; se descongela y deja que sus labios se muevan al compás del ojiverde. La mano de Harry deja la barbilla de Louis pero la mano de este se encuentra camino a esos rizos en la parte trasera de su cuello. Louis no cree que haya tenido tantos besos sin lengua obligados, pero de alguna manera estos son lentos, dulces y significan más.  
Cuando Harry se aleja, Louis pierde al instante el contacto con sus labios. Está sonriendo y Louis puede decir lo mismo de sí. Puede sentir el calor que Harry dejó agrupado en su pecho. Harry se inclina hacia adelante de nuevo y esta vez coloca un dulce beso en la frente de Louis. Con eso, se da la vuelta y se dirige por el pasillo hasta la escalera, ondeando su mano sobre su hombro antes de que camine a través de la puerta. Louis cierra esta detrás de él y se recuesta contra la madera. Las mariposas de su estómago están mezclando con los dolores debido al hambre y la borrosidad del beso con el mareo de no comer durante todo el día. Louis se siente como un completo desastre pero en todo lo que puede pensar es en la forma en que los labios de Harry se sienten sobre los suyos.  
Louis está casi en un sueño mientras empieza a preparar la cena para los chicos, pero ni siquiera puede inmovilizar uno solo de sus pensamientos para analizarlo. 'HarryHarryHarryHarry', suena en repetición entre sus orejas y sabe que eso es peligroso pero ni siquiera puede pensar suficientemente claro para detenerlo porque 'HarryHarryHarryHarry'.  
Tiene algunas almendras y la mitad de una manzana para la cena antes de que los chicos lleguen a casa y cuando entren les sirva pollo con champiñones que ha hecho, alegando que comió antes de que llegaran. Le piden detalles sobre su día con Harry pero todo lo que en realidad puede decirles esque fue bueno y que el rizadl es agradable. Lo hace a través de la noche preguntándole a Liam como fue su ensayo y hablando sobre la cita que tiene Zayn con Caitlyn en un par de días. Harry le envía un mensaje de texto y es agradable pero la calidez del rizado salió del apartamento con él y Louis ya está casi ahogándose bajo su propia duda.  
Al segundo en que está sólo en su habitación al final de la noche todo se viene abajo y se odia por conseguir enredarse en esto. Harry es demasiado bueno y dulce y Louis es una mierda, él nunca será lo suficientemente bueno para Harry.  
"Dulces sueños bebé. xx" Harry envía.  
"Buenas noches. Nos vemos mañana x." Louis envía la respuesta.  
Pone su teléfono a un lado y se acurruca tirando de sus rodillas hasta su pecho y tragando la picazón en su garganta. Louis calcula que bien podría disfrutar lo que tiene con Harry ahora, porque pronto todo terminará y se quedará a recoger los pedazos.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Louis puede decir que Harry está nervioso. Está claro en la forma en que sus manos tiemblan mientras busca la cremallera del pantalón negro de piernas delgadas. Está claro con la cantidad de veces que ha sacudido su cabello sólo para que vuelva a la misma posición. Está claro, porque sus dedos han tocado el mismo botón de su chaqueta durante tanto tiempo que está estropeándose ligeramente. La piel de Harry es pálida y sujeta sus labios entre sus dientes. Sus ojos están muy abiertos y revoloteando alrededor, observando a los modelos y estudiantes bulliciosos alrededor preparándose para el show.  
Louis desliza cuidadosamente la cremallera del vestido de cóctel negro de Hanna y la chaqueta de cuero sobre sus delgados hombros. Deja que se equilibre sobre su hombro mientras se desliza en sus zapatos de tacón negro y luego endereza su pelo largo castaño rojizo. Se vuelve a Sadie y ajusta la cintura del abrigo negro antes de peinarle el flequillo con los dedos y ayudarle con sus tacones. Finalmente se vuelve hacia Harry y ve al muchacho acallado por completo, con los dedos congelados en uno de los botones de latón. La música ha empezado a sonar a través de los altavoces, marcando el inicio del show.  
"Te ves como si estuvieras completamente enloqueciendo", dice Louis, alejando los dedos de Harry para unir los últimos botones.  
"Me estoy volviendo loco", murmura Harry, "¡hay mucha gente ahí! ¡No había tanta gente cuando vimos los shows de primer y segundo año!".  
"Sí, la gente toma el tercer año más en serio por lo que más gente viene. ¿Porqué te preocupas? lo hiciste bien en el ensayo," dice Louis, acomodando el flequillo de Harry y enderezando las solapas de la chaqueta.  
"Hay t-tantas personas-me veré como un idiota- qué tal si me c-caigo-", se queja, frotando sus mejillas con las manos.  
"Harry cálmate. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es caminar en línea recta, quedarte al final por cinco segundos con la manos en los bolsillos, dar la vuelta y volver. Lo tienes, te ves impresionante, lo vas a hacer muy bien", dice Louis en voz baja, el pulgar de Harry acercándose sigilosamente a cepillar su mejilla.  
"Prométeme que no me vas a odiar si me caigo" Harry frunce el ceño.  
"Sí, no seas ridículo," Louis regaña, pero suena más tierno de lo que hubiera preferido y Harry sólo da una sonrisa torcida.  
"¿Me puedes repetir lo que debo hacer?" , pregunta, vacilante.  
"Estamos entre los últimos, los tres modelos de los demás estudiantes van primero, luego Hannah, Sadie y por último tú. Cuando vuelvas al final ustedes tres van a cambiarse en su segunda prenda y todos caminarán en el mismo orden nuevamente. Lo mismo para el tercer cambio de look. Hannah tiene el vestido, así que tiene que caminar una cuarta vez, pero tú puedes cambiarte con tu propia ropa después de la tercera pasada. Cada nombre de los estudiantes está en el telón de fondo, cuando sus modelos estén caminando en la pasarela, la gente sabrá de quien son los diseños", Louis le explica, de la misma manera que lo explicó todo el lunes.  
"Es por eso que no canto en frente de la gente", hace una mueca, "una vez, cuando tenía como ocho años, traté de entrar al show de talentos de mi escuela y vomité en el escenario."  
"Vas a hacerlo bien Harry" Louis dice suavemente.  
Louis no trata de hacerse la idea de "Pobre Harry" ante el miedo escénico de este. Mía dice en voz alta el nombre de los estudiantes y Louis hace arreglos de última hora a las chicas, Harry moviéndose lentamente hacia adelante de la línea. La música y las luces cambian con cada grupo de tres modelos, en función a las preferencias de los estudiantes. Los primeros modelos se dan prisa en volver antes de que cambie su turno, adelantándose un poco en la pasarela. El teléfono de Louis vibra en su bolsillo y ve un mensaje de texto de Liam.  
'¡Estamos en primera fila a la derecha en el medio, no puedo esperar Lou! Zayn y yo te amamos y Niall dice que Haz se rompa una pierna'.  
Louis no cree que sea una buena idea decirle a Harry eso, teniendo en cuenta que ha empezado a morderse el labio nuevamente. Escribe una respuesta rápida y alcanza a pellizcar la barbilla de Harry y arrastrar el labial de sus dientes. Harry baja la cabeza y sonríe tímidamente, capturando la mano de Louis y entrelazando sus dedos. Louis no se aparta, aunque sus mejillas se calientan un poco. No está acostumbrado a esto, estos toques desvergonzados en público.  
Claro que Louis y Max se besaban en los partidos a los que fueron y la gente los veía, y Hunter sostenía su mano en público si veía que Louis parecía lo suficientemente presentable ese día, pero esto es nuevo. El lunes Harry fue con Louis para ver las muestras del primer año y se sentaron juntos, Harry con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis, presionando besos ocasionales en su cabello. En el ensayo, Hannah y Sadie les preguntaron si estaban juntos y Louis dijo instintivamente que no y Harry con la misma rapidez, dijo que estaba tratando de ganar más de él. Louis se sorprendió al no desmayarse en ese mismo momento por toda la sangre subida a sus mejillas. Luego Harry sujetó la mano de Louis mientras caminaban por los pasillos y fuera de su coche. El martes observaban juntos las muestras del segundo año y al final del día, Harry besó a Louis justo en medio de la zona de aparcamiento para que todo el mundo observe. Louis realmente no entiende por qué alguien como Harry querría que la gente piense que están juntos.  
La fila de modelos avanza rápidamente y la mano de Harry aprieta la de Louis, este cepillando con el pulgar los nudillos del rizado en un intento de calmarlo. Harry gime y recurre en poner su barbilla sobre el hombro de Louis, gimiendo suavemente y husmeando su mejilla. Louis no puede evitar soltar una risa y se queda quieto, sin querer desplazar el calor de Harry fuera de él.  
"¿No estás nervioso en lo absoluto?" Harry le pregunta en voz baja.  
"Mi primer año sí, pero ahora estoy acostumbrado a ello," Louis se encoge de hombros.  
Al instante se lamenta encogiéndose, pensando en Harry apartándose, pero este se queda quieto y presiona su mejilla contra la suya. Por supuesto; Louis tiene un poco de ansiedad por saber si la gente gustará de sus diseños o no pero ha tenido cinco meses para preocuparse mientras trabajaba en todo. Ahora no hay nada más que pueda hacer, ya sea que les gusten sus prendas o no, y lo sabe, espera que el show salga bien, como de costumbre. Mientras Harry no se desmaye primero. Están cerca de la parte delantera de la línea y Harry finalmente se endereza cuando Louis hace los toques finales y ayuda a Hannah bajar las escaleras detrás de la cortina, así que estará listo para caminar cuando el otro modelo venga de la pasarela.  
El otro modelo viene alrededor de la cortina y Louis oye a Mia decir su nombre a través de los altavoces antes de que The Arctic Monkeys empiece a sonar. Hannah le da una sonrisa y se pavonea de forma confidencial por la cortina, Sadie se tensa en su posición. Desde su punto de vista, donde se puede ver la pasarela, pero nadie puede verlo, Louis mira mientras Hannah modela, sus piernas largas y torneadas al igual que su cabello. Ella se ve muy bien y Louis no puede encontrar nada para observar que no sea su diseño.  
A medida que Hanna vuelve hacia ellos, Sadie se prepara y Harry sube las escaleras a esperar su turno, a pesar de que es casi arrastrado por Louis resistiéndose a liberar su mano. Sadie es un poco más pequeña que Hannah pero igual de esbelta y se ve increíble cuando comienza a modelar. Louis endereza a Harry una última vez cuando Sadie gira al final.  
"Vas a hacerlo muy bien", dice Louis.  
"¿Un beso para la suerte?" Harry le pregunta, mirándolo adorablemente esperanzador.  
Louis tiene que ponerse de puntas para unir sus labios, los ojos de Harry aletean cerrados, su mano tomando suavemente la mejilla del mayor. Louis ve a Sadie venir y se aleja, pero no le importa cuando Harry le roba un beso más casto. Harry suaviza su sonrisa en algo más casual y suelta un bufido antes de enfrentarse a la cortina. Louis le da una palmadita en el hombro para decirle que vaya y este comienza a modelar.  
Se ve tan increíble como Louis sabía que lo haría. Su andar es relajado y sus piernas largas lo hacen parecer como si hubiera nacido para caminar en la pasarela. Harry mantiene su cara neutra al igual que lo practicaban en los ensayos y cuando llega al final mete la mano en el bolsillo y da ángulos de sí mismo tal y como Louis le mostró. Hace una pausa por la cantidad exacta de tiempo correcta y luego se da la vuelta y comienza. El rizado se ve aún mejor caminando hacia Louis con las luces detrás de él, como un halo brillante alrededor de sus rizos.  
La ropa se ve bien, sí, pero Harry. Harry parece sexo en un par de piernas interminables.  
Harry vuelve detrás de la cortina y al instante va desde 'sexo' hasta 'adorable' cuando libera los músculos de su rostro y se transforma de nuevo en la gama de chico de ojos vacilantes de antes. Louis simplemente sonríe y le da el abrazo que está buscando, el rizado hundiendo la nariz en su cabello.  
"Perfecto," Louis le dice, "absolutamente perfecto."  
"No podía ver a toda la gente a causa de las luces," Harry respira, sonando aliviado siguiendo a Louis hacia los colgadores de ropa.  
"Lo hiciste muy bien," dice Louis, "y las chicas también. Perfecto," llama a Hannah y Sadie mientras están cambiándose en su segundo atuendo detrás del vestidor.  
Harry tira de la cortina y cuando los tres están en su segunda prenda, Louis se atarea; endereza la falda de Hannah, ajustando la parte superior de Sadie, arreglando el cuello cowel del suéter de Harry.  
Esperan en línea otra vez mientras todos muestran sus segundas prendas y cuando es el turno de Harry para ir de nuevo le roba otro beso. A Louis no le importa en lo absoluto. La segunda vuelta de Harry es tan buena como la primera y los pantalones de tweed se ven mejor de lo que había esperado.  
El tercer cambio de Harry son los pantalones vaqueros con la camiseta y chaqueta, Louis siente algo de orgullo en su pecho porque todo realmente resultó perfectamente. Harry se ve increíble de pie junto a las chicas en sus trajes; Hannah viste un bustier con una falda suelta rozando sus caderas y Sadie un vestido elegante con un minucioso detalle.  
Louis se encuentra mirando a Hannah y Harry, pensando que harían una pareja encantadora. Eso es lo que Harry debería hacer, estar con una chica delgada hermosa y alta, que sea capaz de igualar su belleza y se verse increíble en su brazo. No bajo, gordo, llamado Louis que se parece a algo que el rizado podría haber quitado del zapato.  
Ese pensamiento pesa en su estómago vacío y la parte posterior de su garganta quema, al instante se está lamentando de haber comido un cuarto de toronja de desayuno. Harry atrae a Louis junto a él, mientras la fila avanza, por lo que la espalda del ojiazul está contra su pecho y coloca sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de este. Louis se deja relajar un poco junto a Harry, pero todavía no entiende por qué es tan dulce con él, o por qué lo besa tiernamente antes de que vaya por su tercer viaje a la pasarela.  
Después de eso, Louis le dice a Harry lo bien que lo hizo mientras este se desliza cuidadosamente de las prendas del ojiazul y se coloca sus propios pantalones vaqueros negros ajustados y un jersey de gran tamaño. Harry abraza a Louis acercándolo, diciéndole lo increíble que todas sus prendas eran y lo increíble que es. Louis sólo se sonroja, como de costumbre, y murmura un agradecimiento en el hombro del rizado. Este se excusa para usar el retrete cuando Hannah sale detrás de la cortina después de su último trayecto en la pasarela.  
"Ustedes dos son tan adorables juntos Lou", dice mientras Louis la ayuda con la cremallera de su vestido.  
Louis siente el calor en sus mejillas mientras alisa el organdí de la seda del vestido, "él es adorable," corrige, "No sé lo que está haciendo conmigo. Me estoy yendo un poco de la línea, ¿no crees?".  
Hannah chasquea la lengua y niega con la cabeza, "Lou te he conocido desde hace tres años y nunca te he visto con alguien tan perfecto para ti. Te mira como si fueras algo precioso, y lo eres y sabes que deberías estar con alguien como él", Hannah hace una pausa mientras Louis acomoda su cabello, "Sé que dijiste que no te importaba, pero como Hunter no vino el año pasado porque dijo que la moda era una pérdida de tiempo, y entonces ahora está Harry, modelando por ti, a pesar de que tiene miedo escénico. "  
Louis suspira y trata de ignorar como su estómago se aprieta duramente y cierra, "Yo sé que él es un buen tipo Hannah. Esa es sólo otra razón por la que es demasiado bueno para mí. Él simplemente no se ha dado cuenta que puede encontrar a alguien mejor que yo", dice en voz baja mientras ayuda a Hannah a subir las escaleras para su turno.  
Ella niega con la cabeza hacia Louis nuevamente, "¿cómo alguien tan increíble como tú, puede pensar de manera tan humilde de sí mismo?, nunca voy a entender", dice.  
Louis apenas tiene la oportunidad de sonrojarse antes de que su nombre esté siendo llamado y Hannah esté modelando detrás la cortina con el vestido de cuentas fluidas. Luego se encuentra con ella en el otro conjunto de escaleras al bajar. La Sra Schinnour está en el escenario agradeciendo a todos por venir a ver a sus estudiantes mientras Louis se remonta al perchero con Hannah a guardar todas sus prendas. La Sra Shinnour regresa mientras algunos de sus estudiantes se van con sus diseños y abraza a Louis diciéndole lo espectacular que estaba todo.  
Louis está empacando el vestido después de despedirse de Sadie y Hannah cuando es envuelto por Zayn y Liam. Presionan besos por toda su cabeza, abrazándolo y diciéndole lo perfecto que es. Louis se sonroja y les da las gracias por haber venido, pero en realidad les agradece por amarlo. Cuando finalmente lo liberan, Niall también lo abraza. Louis preguntándose porqué Harry tarda tanto tiempo. Su pregunta no formulada es respondida cuando Harry se acerca con las mejillas encendidas y escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda.  
"¿Por qué estás sin aliento?" Louis le pregunta, alzando una ceja ante lo que sea que Harry esté ocultando.  
"Tuvimos que correr a mi camioneta", dice Harry.  
Louis está a punto de preguntarle el por qué cuando ha sacado fuera lo que se escondía detrás de su espalda. Es un ramo, tallos largos y profundos de rojos lirios de colores, atados por una cinta gris simple. La boca de Louis cuelga abierta cuando Harry le ofrece las flores con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.  
"Lo siento si están un poco marchitas, han estado todo este tiempo en mi camioneta, y sé que poco se parece a un ramo, pero los chicos dijeron que los lirios son tus favoritos y yo sólo pensaba que- Sabía que lo harías increíble, sólo pensé que deberías saber, cuánto me alegro de que me hayas elegido y también-cuán increíble eres", Harry duda mientras Louis se adelanta y acepta las flores, su boca todavía abierta.  
"Gracias", dice, pero su voz sale pequeña e insignificante.  
A Harry no le importa cuando atrae a Louis en sus brazos, su mejilla un poco fría debido al exterior cuando se presiona contra el ojiazul. Louis tiene las flores en una mano, tratando de mantenerlas fuera del camino para que no queden aplastadas pero abraza a Harry tan fuerte como puede.  
"¿Por qué eres tan dulce conmigo?", Louis respira, enterrando el rostro en el hombro de Harry.  
Harry se ríe como si pensara que Louis está bromeando, pero cuando dice, "porque te lo mereces," este niega con la cabeza.  
Harry no se da cuenta de que se trataba de una cuestión muy real. Louis legítimamente no entiende. No lo entiende. No tiene ningún sentido para él. Está completamente confundido. Louis sabe que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Él está tan solo a la espera de que lo demás caiga.  
~  
Las próximas dos semanas y media pasan, y Louis se encuentra en la ducha un sábado pensando en Harry. Realmente no es una gran sorpresa que sus pensamientos se hayan desviado hacia el hermoso muchacho, pero todavía es muy frustrante. Uno podría pensar que, teniendo en cuenta que Louis ha pasado cada día de las últimas dos semanas con Harry, su tiempo solo se basaría en él y que sería capaz de concentrarse en otras cosas que no impliquen al rizado. Sin embargo, ese no es el caso, ya que la mente de Louis logra relacionar cada cosa nuevamente con el ojiverde.  
Se ha ido de alguna manera de pensar en la tarea de comercialización que tiene para el fin de semana a pensar en la forma en que Harry posiciona su barbilla sobre su hombro cuando está viendo sus bocetos durante su período libre en el studio. Ahora está pensando en la forma en que el aliento de Harry se presiona sobre su oreja, la forma en que este presiona sus labios contra su sien.  
Nisiquiera la soledad del studio ayuda. Parece que Louis está más cómodo cuando está rodeado de los brazos de Harry envolviendo sus hombros por detrás, mientras se recuesta sobre su pecho. Harry no duda en abrazar a Louis en medio del pasillo, mientras están de pie hablando con Liam, Zayn y Niall entre clases.  
Harry acompaña a Louis a su coche todos los días y le da un beso, incluso si van a reunirse en el apartamento de este en cinco minutos o en su dormitorio, o si van a ir a alguna de las "citas" del rizado.  
Louis lo había rechazado para la cena en broma diciendo que era un tipo de cita para hombres aburrida y que Harry tendría que ser más creativo que eso. Louis había esperado que Harry se rinda y deje de pedir, pero este vino con otras cosas para hacer. Películas en blanco y negro en el centro de la ciudad, viajes a la tienda de café, seguido de paseos por el parque, ir al museo de arte en el fin de semana cuando había lluvia helada y era demasiado aburrido quedarse en casa.  
Si tienen ganas de estar solos y Liam y Zayn se encuentran en el departamento, va al dormitorio de Harry, se acurrucan en la cama y ven películas, ya que Niall nunca llega directamente a casa después de la escuela. Otras veces sólo pasan el rato con los chicos. Algunos días Liam y Zayn están fuera de casa y terminan juntos en el sofá de Louis. A veces simplemente hacen la tarea, otras veces juegan videojuegos, a veces simplemente hablan, otras veces se besan hasta que sus labios están simplemente hinchados. Es agradable. Louis nunca sabe lo que van a hacer, pero Harry siempre parece querer estar con él; eso es un cambio desde Mitchell que solo aparecía para follarlo e irse. Es un cambio muy agradable.  
Ninguno de los novios de Louis jamás han querido estar con él para nada más que sexo, ninguno de ellos le habría importado cómo estuvo su día o lo que tenía que decir o cómo se sentía. Harry realmente escucha, más que eso, en realidad presta atención a lo que Louis tiene que decir. Harry sabe pequeñas cosas acerca de Louis que ni siquiera este piensa de sí mismo. Es tan extraño, ya que no se trata de sexo para él y no le ha hartado Louis como este pensaba que lo haría. Es a la vez bueno y malo. Bueno porque por una vez Louis siente que encontró a alguien que realmente se preocupa por él. Malo porque ahora sabe que va a doler diez veces más cuando Harry lo deje inevitablemente.  
Louis ya se hubiera ido si estuviera saliendo con otra persona que no fuese Harry, pero no han ido más allá de besos climatizados. Louis tiene miedo. Mitchell fue la última persona que lo vio desnudo y ahora ha sido mucho más estricto con su dieta desde entonces, pero todavía hay mucha grasa, por lo que hay muchos puntos blandos repugnantes. Es realmente asqueroso y está aterrorizado de que cuando Harry lo vea todo vaya a derrumbarse, que este no sea capaz de mirar más allá de su forma horrible, no querrá quedarse. Harry es bueno y dulce y amable y Louis sabe que él nunca haría comentarios sobre sus rollos de grasa como Hunter lo hizo, pero también sabe que es imposible estar con alguien que te de asco, y Harry puede hacerlo mucho mejor.  
Harry parece sentir el malestar de Louis, aunque nunca lo ha presionado para más. Sólo le tomó un par de veces ver a Louis estremecerse cuando Harry extendió la mano para tocar el borde de su cuerpo o sus caderas y darse cuenta que había límites que el ojiazul no podía explicar. Nunca preguntó el por qué, simplemente se acomodó para no hacer sentir a Louis incómodo. Ahora Harry entrelaza sus dedos juntos, o envuelve sus brazos alrededor del pecho y hombros de Louis, acaricia su mejilla o juega con su cabello. Sus manos casi nunca salen del ojiazul pero nunca toca su estómago o sus caderas. Louis está muy agradecido por eso. Funciona muy bien de todos modos porque Harry es mucho más alto y a Louis le encanta lo fácil que es envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura o recostarse junto a él.  
Es todavía tan extraño para Louis lo cómodo que se siente junto a Harry, lo fácil que los dos parecen encajar. Podían hablar durante días y Harry puede hacer que Louis sonría incluso en los días en que siente como si su estómago estuviera tratando de digerirlo por completo o cuando el dolor en sus articulaciones lo hace temblar. Ahora tiene la mano de Harry para sostenerla cuando se siente mareado y este lo hace de igual manera dándole afecto, a veces sin darse cuenta de que Louis lo necesita realmente como su soporte.  
También ha trabajado a la perfección porque Louis casi nunca tiene que comer un plato completo y luego vomitar, ya está notando su garganta menos áspera y sus dientes menos sensibles. Le dice a Harry que tiene que estar en casa para la cena porque siempre come con Liam y Zayn y por supuesto, comprende totalmente. Luego le dice a Liam y Zayn que ya comió con Harry y ellos están tan felices de que todo esté yendo bien, que no les importa en absoluto. Ha sido capaz de pegarse a su dieta por completo, y no tiene que vomitar.  
Louis nunca se ha permitido preocuparse por nadie más que no sea Liam y Zayn. No era tan tonto como para pensar que cualquiera de los tres chicos que lo acompañaban realmente se preocupaban por él, tampoco era tan tonto como para dejarse cuidar por ellos. No les importaba, porque ellos no se preocupaban ya que nunca preguntaban. Eran distracciones y eso era todo lo que necesitaba, ya que nunca ha creído en el amor de todos modos. Louis todavía no cree en el amor, sabe que nunca lo hará, pero se preocupa por Harry.  
Le gusta escuchar sobre el día de Harry, le gusta correr sus dedos por sus rizos mientras ven la tele, le gusta que Harry tararee distraídamente mientras estudian, le gusta cuando le manda un mensaje de texto a pesar de que acaban de verse hace unos cinco minutos. Le gusta cómo Harry siempre se abre con él, nunca reservándose nada, nunca negándolo. Louis se preocupa por Harry, no puede negar el calor que se propaga a través de él . La calidez que parece persistir ahora, incluso después de que el rizado le suelta la mano, o se dirige a casa por la noche. Louis piensa que tal vez esa calidez persiste porque de alguna manera el menor lo siente más cerca, incluso cuando no están juntos.  
Louis intenta convencerse que va a estar bien cuando Harry lo abandone, pero sabe que esa probabilidad está disminuyendo, porque cada día se preocupa más por el rizado. Louis imagina que sólo debe disfrutar de Harry por el tiempo limitado que lo tendrá junto a él. Sólo trata muy difícilmente de no hacer nada para que este se enferme de él antes de que todo suceda naturalmente.  
Louis termina de enjuagar el acondicionador de su cabello y cierra la ducha antes de agarrar una de las toallas de felpa de la rejilla para secarse. Los chicos no están en casa, pero prefiere vestirse en el baño, mientras el espejo está empañado, en lugar de ir a su dormitorio y accidentalmente verse en el espejo. No sabe realmente cómo podría decirle a Harry que acepte su cuerpo cuando él ni siquiera puede soportar verse.  
Liam y Zayn no regresarán hasta mañana porque van a una fiesta a un par de horas fuera de Londres y no quieren conducir borrachos y chocar. Se fueron hace poco más de una hora y Louis arreglaba un poco el departamento antes de entrar a la ducha. Es bueno tomar una ducha para estar limpio, para que el agua caliente alivie la tensión que lleva consigo a todas partes, en lugar de ducharse para asegurarse de que no tenga nada de vómito salpicado de nuevo en su cabello. Cuando está vestido peina su cabello para que se seque en una franja y se lava los dientes. Hay un golpe en la puerta cuando ha terminado de cepillarse de un lado por lo que deja el cepillo de dientes en su boca y corre hacia al pasillo.  
Harry le sonríe a Louis cuando este abre la puerta, sus mejillas hinchadas con espuma debido a la pasta de dientes. Louis intenta una sonrisa alrededor del cepillo de dientes cuando la mano de Harry se acerca suavemente y acaricia la parte posterior de su cuello. Él se inclina y presiona un beso en la punta de su nariz.  
"Hey bebé", dice, presionando otro beso en la frente de Louis.  
Louis tararea y aprieta la cadera de Harry en respuesta, tratando de no botar la pasta de dientes por la barbilla.Vuelve al baño para terminar el cepillado y cuando sale, Harry está tirado en el sofá con un brazo cubierto sobre sus ojos. Louis se acerca y se desliza fácilmente en el espacio entre Harry y el respaldo del sofá, deslizando un brazo bajo la espalda de este y envoviendo su cintura. La mejilla de Louis descansa en el pecho de Harry, el brazo de estd envolviendo su cuerpo, cepillando suavemente su cabello.  
"¿Estás cansado?" Louis pregunta, dibujando patrones contra el algodón de la camiseta de Harry.  
Harry gime, "sí, Niall llegó a casa a las cuatro de la mañana borracho como una mofeta, tropezándose con todo y riéndose de sí mismo. Finalmente encontró su camino a la cama, pero ya sabes que no puedo volver a dormir una vez que estoy despierto ", suspira.  
"Pobre" Louis arrulla, "Dormiste solo tres horas, ¿o tomaste una ciesta en la tarde?"  
Habían ido a ver una película anoche, la última proyección de una comedia romántica que Louis pensó que era un poco cliché, pero Harry la había amado. Harry lo había dejado en casa justo después de las doce y Louis sabe que no había llegado a dormir hasta después de la una, porque su mensaje de texto de buenas noches llegó un cuarto de hora después.  
"No, tuve que ir a la biblioteca durante todo el día porque estoy muy preocupado por el examen de bioquímica el lunes", dice.  
Louis levanta la barbilla y observa a Harry. Sus ojos están un poco hinchados y su piel lechosa debajo de ellos se tiñe de violeta por la falta de sueño, pero este le sonríe mostrando sus dos hoyuelos. Louis se extiende y pasa sus dedos por los rizos de Harry. Este deja escapar algo parecido a un ronroneo y se inclina hacia el tacto de Louis, dejando que sus ojos cansados se cierren. Louis da masajes en el cuero cabelludo de Harry, presionando besos ocasionales en su frente, mejillas y nariz.  
"Podemos descansar esta noche, vamos a ver una película y si te quedas dormido, te quedas dormido", dice suavemente.  
Los ojos de Harry se abren y frunce el ceño, "no, estoy bien, quiero pasar tiempo contigo, no dormirme en ti", dice.  
"Está bien, yo también estoy cansado", admite Louis.  
"¿Cómo es que estás cansado amor?" pregunta, con cara de preocupación, su pulgar cepillando suavemente la mejilla de Louis.  
"Sueños extraños," el ojiazul responde "no pude recordar de qué se trataba", sin embargo eran los dolores del hambre que lo mantenían despierto la noche anterior, como cuchillos retorciendo sus entrañas.  
Harry frunce el ceño, pero asiente con la cabeza y presiona sus labios en la mejilla de Louis, "¿qué película vamos a ver?", pregunta.  
Louis no responde, en cambio se inclina y presiona sus labios contra los de Harry, este murmurando en sus labios y correspondiéndole, su mano deslizándose en el cabello del mayor. La lengua de Harry tocan los labios de Louis y este profundizael beso, dejando que la lengua del rizado entre por la ranura de sus labios tan perfectamente. Los labios de Harry sontan rellenos y rosados y los de Louis finos y delgados.  
Los labios de Harry son siempre tan tiernos sobre los de Louis . La indecisión ha desaparecido por completo por ahora, pero él sigue siendo tan suave. Hay una pasión que hace que Louis se sienta querido, al igual que Harry no puede obtener suficiente. Louis no lo entiende, pero se siente bien. Le gusta cómo la mano de Harry puede acunar su rostro, su mejilla suavemente o abarcar casi la totalidad de su espalda. Le gusta los pequeños ruidos que hace, le gusta la forma en que siempre sonríe después de que se separan, la forma en que Harry apoya su frente contra la de él, empujando su nariz sobre su mejilla.  
"Menta", susurra Harry, acariciando el cuello de Louis.  
Louis se ríe, "tú sabes a fresa", dice, pensando en la bolsa de Jolly Ranchers× que Harry guarda en la guantera de su camioneta.  
"Bueno, yo sé lo mucho que odias la manzana verde," murmura Harry y Louis puede oír su sonrisa.  
Deciden sobre alguna película llamada 'One Day' con Anne Hathaway y de un actor que ninguno de ellos han oído hablar anteriormente. Louis no está realmente siguiendo la trama, por lo general nunca lo hace cuando Harry elige películas cursis como esta. Él se centra en la punta de los dedos de Harry cepillando suavemente su espalda de arriba hacia abajo, la respiración suave de Harry en la parte superior de su cabeza, sus dedos entrelazados sobre su pecho.  
Ellos sólo ven un cuarto de la película antes de que Harry se haya dormido. Su respiración viene en pequeñas bocanadas seguidas por pequeños resoplidos y su mano se esconde bajo el brazo de Louis. Incluso en su sueño Harry sostiene a Louis tan suavemente, pero tan cerca. Louis se siente líado a Harry tan fácilmente, sin siquiera pensar en ello, tan fácil como respirar. Sabe que es peligroso, pero no se atreve a preocuparse.  
Louis no sabe cuando se quedó dormido, pero está bastante seguro de que el suspiro proveniente de Harry lo despertó. Levanta la barbilla, que se le hace difícil debido a los dedos del rizado entrelazados en su cabello, y lo mira. Harry mira hacia abajo cuando se da cuenta que despertó a Louis y el movimiento de sus ojos hace que todas las lágrimas que estaba tratando de mantener, resbalen estropeando su piel de porcelana. Suspira y se limpia la nariz con el dorso de la mano antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa acuosa.  
"Harry no voy a dejar que veamos estas películas si vas a llorar en todas y cada una", dice Louis, no haciendo un muy buen trabajo de cubrir el cariño en su voz con exasperación.  
"Lo siento, es sólo-que,- fue golpeada con su bicicleta por un camión," murmura, sollozando de nuevo.  
"Amor, te quedaste dormido, ¿cómo incluso te apegas a los personajes después de sólo mirar el título de los créditos?" Louis suspira, retirando con su pulgar las lágrimas de Harry.  
"Bueno, es todavía triste, me desperté porque el sonido del choque era alto y entonces ella estaba muriendo allí y ahora a él se le va a romper el corazón", le tiembla el labio inferior y Louis tiene que contener un puchero viendo lo adorable que es Harry.  
"Bien, no más películas tristes, voy a leer la sinopsis de todo primero", dice en su lugar.  
Louis se aparta para que Harry pueda secarse las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera. Harry es hermoso cuando llora, sus mejillas se tiñen de color de rosa y sus ojos se aligeran a un verde jade puro. Louis peina el cerquillo de Harry apartándolo de su rostro con sus dedos y besa la humedad en sus mejillas. Harry sonríe y el dedo Louis se desliza en su hoyuelo.  
"No puedo ver películas de terror, me dan pesadillas", dice Harry, inclinándose para unir sus labios.  
"Dios Harry eres tan bebé," Louis sonríe en el beso.  
"Quizás solo me hice llorar para obtener tu cariño", replica.  
"Algo sobre el moco que estaba en tu barbilla me hace dudar de que estabas llorando falsamente," Louis ríe.  
Las mejillas de Harry se tiñen de rosado, "¿qué puedo decir?, estoy muy en contacto con mis emociones", murmura.  
Louis se ríe, "esa es la declaración del año, bebé", dice en broma, pellizcando la mejilla de Harry.  
Harry arruga la nariz, "No puedo evitarlo", se queja, "¡mi madre y mi hermana querían otra chica!"  
Louis suelta una carcajada, "Princesa Harriet", dice.  
"Cállate," Harry se ríe, dándole a Louis otro beso, "Tengo que ir a limpiarme mi nariz", dice sonriendo, gimiendo mientras se levanta del sofá.  
Louis lo observa irse, sus caderas delgadas balanceándose un poco con su fácil andar. Se acerca y apaga la película antes de levantarse y estirarse. Va hacia la cocina y toma un vaso de agua, resoplando y luego volviéndolo a llenar. Ayuda con el empuñamiento de su estómago. Oye a Harry viniendo a la cocina y deja hundir su espalda contra el pecho del rizado cuando este envuelve sus brazos alrededor suyo.  
Harry presiona besos suaves sobre el cabello de Louis, "amor quería hablar contigo de algo",  
El estómago de Louis cae y es casi instantáneo lo rápido que llega ese picor en la parte posterior de su garganta. Esto es todo. Harry lo ha hecho. Va a tratar de dejarlo suavemente, como poner a un caballo cojo fuera de su miseria. Harry es así. Louis traga grueso y asiente con la cabeza, saliendo de los brazos de Harry y vagando hacia el sofá. Se sienta en el rincón más alejado, incorporándose un poco, pero Harry llega a su lado y cepilla su pulgar sobre sus nudillos. Se ve un poco nervioso, tirando de la parte inferior de su labio entre sus dientes mientras mira hacia abajo.  
"Louis, lo sabía, yo sabía que estabas muy indeciso sobre darme una oportunidad en lo absoluto. Y lo entiendo, lo hago, porque sé que tus antiguos novios eran unos idiotas y como,- se que no eres de romances, lo entiendo. Pero como- creo- Estaba pensando que las cosas han ido muy bien ¿no? He estado teniendo un buen tiempo contigo y como- yo creía, espero que estés teniendo un buen momento también. No sé, quiero decir, me siento como si te hubiera conocido mucho más tiempo,... nos llevamos tan bien. Al menos esperaba que te sientas en la manera que yo me siento, porque me preocupo por ti mucho Lou, creo que eres increíble, y como- Sé que sólo accediste a darme una oportunidad, pero realmente tenía la esperanza de que tal vez ....erm.- ¿que tal vez te gustaría ser mi novio? "  
"Espera, ¿qué?" es todo lo que puede decir Louis, abriendo la boca con incredibilidad hacia Harry.  
"Quiero decir siento- Yo no quiero presionarte, ...yo ni siquiera sé si sientes lo mismo, porque tú me conoces, sabes cuán abierto soy hacia ti -pero-, tú no eres así. Es tan difícil saber de ti, Louis y me encanta eso de ti-Me paso todo el tiempo tratando de conocerte mejor, -es solo que...- Yo solo...-. Se me hace un poco difícil para mí decir si 'estamos en la misma página' -sólo-, tú-...¿me quieres? " Harry tartamudea, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello, pero, finalmente, encontrándoss con los ojos de Louis.  
Louis siente como si hubiera sido golpeado en la cabeza con una pala. No sólo Harry ha sido feliz con él, ni se ha hartado, ahora quiere llamarlo su novio. Louis nunca entendió cómo Harry estaba bien al ser visto abiertamente con él, pero ahora no le importa lo que la gente realmente diga al saber que están juntos. No parece realmente posible.  
"Te quiero Harry," Louis respira, "No seas ridículo, por supuesto, te quiero. Has sido increíble. Tan bueno para mí," demasiado bueno para mí, piensa.  
"Louis, Yo solo..." Harry aprieta su mano, acariciando con la otra, la mejilla del ojiazul. "...¿te puedo llamar mi novio?"  
Louis ve en los amplios ojos de Harry, dulzura y sinceridad, y se encuentra asintiendo, "sí", su voz sale pequeña, "sí, si quieres Harry."  
El rostro de Harry se ilumina más de lo que Louis nunca antes haya visto y se precipita capturando sus labios, sus dos manos llegando al cabello del ojiazul. Las manos de Louis hacen puño en la parte posterior de la camiseta de Harry mientras se presiona junto a él. Cuando se separan los dos están respirando ligeramente pesado, Harry dejando caer sus labios en el cuello de Louis y chupando suavemente sobre su punto del.pulso, más besos que mordeduras de amor.  
"Lou sé que estoy hasta el tope, sentimientos y emociones sobre todo y sé que odias eso...-"  
"Harry no," Louis interrumpe: "Yo no odio eso. Ni siquiera un poco. Realmente me gusta mucho que pongas tu corázon en mano. Muestra lo fuerte que eres. Ojalá pudiera ser más como tú", dice con seriedad.  
Harry se aleja y se encuentra con los ojos de Louis, "bebé, me he dado cuenta ahora que te facilita abrirte y hablar, ¿sabes? Como cuando recién empezamos, ni siquiera podías decirme si estabas teniendo un mal día, porque era mucho más fácil para ti decir 'estoy bien, ¿cómo estás?' Y ahora realmente me dices lo que estás pensando, cómo te sientes acerca de las cosas, compartes algunas cosas conmigo, parte de ti que nunca habría conocido. Sé que son solo pequeñas cosas pero significa algo para mí. Significa mucho para mí".  
Harry no tiene idea de lo duro que esas pequeñas cosas han sido para Louis. Cuánto ha tenido que abrirse el mayor, tan poco como ha podido. Louis sabe que cada pequeña cosa que ha dado, Harry se lo llevará cuando se haya ido. Pero ha tratado, porque Harry le ha da tanto y no quiere ser el tipo de persona que solo recibe. Sin embargo, Harry se ha dado cuenta, que para Louis significa algo pero para él significa el mundo.  
"Harry eres tan paciente conmigo y al igual, te lo agradezco mucho", dice Louis en voz baja, no del todo reuniéndose con los ojos de Harry.  
"Louis sé que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que yo, pero quiero ser lo que necesitas. Lo que realmente mereces," Harry dice suavemente, ahuecando la mejilla del ojiazul.  
Louis frunce las cejas y se reúne con los ojos de Harry, "¿qué quieres decir Harry? Eres mucho más de lo que yo merezco. Puedes conseguir a cualquier hombre que te desee, sin embargo, yo todavía no entiendo por qué quieres estar conmigo ".  
Harry frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza, "está bien Lou, está bien que dudaras en darme una oportunidad. Sé que no soy lo que estabas buscando..."  
"No Harry. No. Yo no..- No soy lo que estabas buscando. Por favor, ni se te ocurra pensar que la razón por la que estaba tan indeciso fue por ti. Eres increíble Harry. Eres perfecto. Yo solo..- -cuando dijiste que querías estar conmigo mi primer instinto fue cuestionarlo porque yo no entiendo .... Todavía no entiendo por qué quieres estar conmigo ", murmura Louis, las manos de Harry deslizándose a través de su cabello.  
"Oh cariño," Harry dice en voz baja, "Me gustaría que pudieras ver."  
"¿Qué?" Louis pregunta, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Harry.  
"Cuán perfecto eres para mí," dice él, dándole un beso a Louis en el cabello.  
Louis disfraza el nudo en su garganta con una risa, "es la cosa más cursi que he escuchado," no se aparta, porque no quiere que Harry vea cuán húmedos sus ojos de repente están.  
La profunda risa de Harry vibra en la sien de Louis, "cursi, pero cierto", dice, "novio".  
Louis se pregunta si Harry puede sentir sus mejillas calentarse contra su cuello, no quiere oír diciéndole cuan hermoso se ve. Levanta la cabeza y presiona sus labios contra los de Harry. No puede decirle a Harry lo mucho que significa para él, así que lo demuestra. Profundiza el beso, rastrillando sus manos a través de los rizos de Harry, las manos de este son suaves en su espalda. Louis se aleja, besando el cuello de Harry en su lugar. Harry deja escapar un gemido entrecortado cuando los dientes de Louis muerden su clavícula, sus labios siguiendo el escote de su camiseta.  
Las manos de Harry van hacia el cabello de Louis cuando este presiona besos por su torso sin fin sobre el algodón. El ojiazul oye la respiración entrecortada de Harry cuando sus dedos se deslizan bajo el dobladillo de la camisa. Empuja hacia arriba, arrastrando sus dedos a lo largo de los extremos de Harry, haciendo sus abdominales encogerse. Louis besa la piel expuesta, la crestas de los abdominales del menor. Sus labios besan la pequeña línea de bellos desde el ombligo bajando hasta sus jeans.  
"Lou," Harry respira, "dios Lou," se queja cuando los labios de Louis cepillan su pezón.  
Cuando Louis tira el pezón suavemente entre sus labios, Harry deja escapar un pequeño gemido. Su aliento se dificulta cuando el pulgar de Louis presiona su otro pezón y sus dientes chupan ligeramente de nuevo. Mientras Louis deja un sendero de besos por el centro del pecho de Harry, su mano baja tocándolo a través de la tela de los pantalones de chándal. Harry ya está medio duro y se retuerce bajo la mano de Louis, dejando escapar un gemido entrecortado.  
"Bebé," Harry gime.  
Louis trabaja su mano contra la polla de Harry, y no se necesita ninguna persuasión antes de darse cuenta que el rizado está sudando. Louis deshace el cordón y lo baja, la polla de Harry haciéndose notoria en sus bóxers. Louis mira a Harry, él tiene sólo un delgado anillo de color verde alrededor de sus ojos debido a la lujuria. Se está mordiendo el labio, su mano bajando hasta cubrir la pierna del mayor. Por otra parte Louis envuelve la polla de Harry a través de sus bóxers, moviendo hasta que el material está húmedo con líquido preseminal.  
Harry toma una respiración profunda cuando Louis finalmente le baja los calzoncillos, dejando su pene a la luz. Louis señala vagamente que Harry tiene una muy bonita polla; suave, no demasiado venosa, y enrojecida al contario de la piel de porcelana de su estómago. Louis presiona con el pulgar la cabeza del miembro del rizado, esparciendo el líquido preseminal y haciéndolo gemir. Desliza su mano hacia abajo a la base y luego mete la barbilla, tomando la cabeza de Harry en su boca. Harry jadea y su mano se aprieta sobre el cuero del sofá. Louis remolina su lengua alrededor de la cabeza, el pre-semen de Harry es más dulce que salado y Louis sabe que es a partir de las grandes cantidades de fruta que come el chico. Harry está jadeando cuando Louis toma más de él en su boca, se hunde hacia abajo hasta que siente el miembro de Harry empujar la parte posterior de su garganta.  
"Lou," Harry se queja cuando Louis mueve de arriba hacia abajo, "cristo".  
Louis inhala por la nariz y traga las paredes del miembro de Harry, tomándolo más profundamente. La facilidad de la práctica viene después de tanto tiempo de tener que utilizar los músculos de su garganta sólo para pasar sus alimentos, los mismos músculos que sirven para devolver todo rastro de comida. Se traga a Harry aún más y el chico se retuerce debajo de él ahora, los músculos de su pierna flexionándose bajo la mano de Louis. Cuando la nariz del mayor choca el pubis pulcramente recortado de Harry, hace trabajar su garganta moviendo arriba y abajo.  
Las manos de Harry están en el cabello de Louis, pero sus dedos no están tirando de la franja de este, no están tirando o empujando o ejerciendo ninguna presión en lo absoluto. No es más que tocar; las yemas de sus dedos casi masajean el cuero cabelludo de Louis. El ojiazul nunca le ha dado a alguien una mamada, nunca le han obligado a hacerlo, nunca le han follado la boca. Pero Harry tampoco. Los músculos de sus piernas abriéndose y cerrándose y sus abdominales son una indicación que está tomando una gran cantidad de él.  
"Eres tan bueno Lou- Joder estoy a- estoy a punto- Harry jadea, su voz tan ronca y profunda.  
Louis simplemente hace funcionar su garganta, moviendo la cabeza, cuando el aliento de Harry se acelera aún más rápido, nada más que ahora jadeando. Entonces Harry está gritando 'Lou' y todo lo que basta es Louis mirando Harry a través de sus pestañas antes de que todos sus músculos se aprieten y se corra. El miembro del rizado golpea la parte posterior de la garganta del ojiazul y este bebe todo chupando ligeramente para dejar que se recupere de su orgasmo. Retira el miembro de Harry con un pequeño 'pop' y este deja caer la cabeza contra el sofá, sus rizos despeinados asomándose en su frente.  
Louis se levanta y tira de los pequeños bóxers de Harry y sus pantalones de chándal subiéndolos . Harry deja escapar un largo suspiro y deja sus brazos abiertos para Louis. Louis deja que los brazos de Harry lo envuelvan y se deja hundir en su abrazo, acariciando suavemente el cuello del rizado. Harry inclina su barbilla y presiona besos en cada centímetro del rostro de Louis antes de capturar sus labios en un beso lento y profundo.  
"Louis que mierda,- eres increíble," Harry respira suavemente contra los labios de Louis.  
"Eres increíble Harry," Louis responde, besando a Harry.  
"Bebé, dejame...-" Harry dice, sus dedos llegando al dobladillo de los pantalones deportivos negros de Louis.  
Louis resiste cada impulso que tiene para retroceder lejos del tacto, para saltar al otro lado de la habitación para que Harry no vaya a sentir su estómago protuberante o sus caderas gruesas. En su lugar, se mantiene en calma y llega a tomar la mano del rizado antes de que lo toque y fuerza una sonrisa. Acerca la mano de Harry hacia sus labios y besa cada uno de sus nudillos.  
"Estoy cansado, tú estás cansado, debemos dormir", dice, "los chicos no van a estar en casa hasta mañana por la tarde, podrás dormir más, ¿no?"  
Las cejas de Harry se elevan un poco porque nunca pasó la noche antes en el departamento, pero asiente, "seguro cariño. Sí. Te voy a hacer el desayuno en la mañana".  
Louis aún se encuentra sonriendo a pesar de que sabe que tendrá que vomitar, porque Harry es su novio, le hizo una mamada y va a pasar la noche en su departamento, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no va a estar solo cuando cierre los ojos.  
"Vamos", dice Louis, de pie tomando las manos de Harry con las suyas.  
Harry se para e inclina su barbilla para besar a Louis suave y dulcemente, antes de que este lo lleve por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio. Harry ha estado en su habitación cuando Zayn y Liam y Niall estaban viendo el fútbol y los dos escaparon para estar solos, o cuando estaban jugando videojuegos y Harry y Louis hiceron su tarea en la cama uno en cada extremo de esta para trabajar. Louis está agradecido porque más o menos está en pijama, por lo que sólo se mete debajo de las sábanas.  
"Amor, ¿te importa si me quito la sudadera?, no puedo dormir con ella" Harry le pregunta vacilante.  
"Nada que no haya visto antes", dice Louis, "date prisa, me estoy congelando."  
"Siempre te estás congelando", dice Harry, pero se despoja de su sudadera y Louis sostiene la manta abierta.  
Louis se echa al costado de Harry. Él es completamente grande y rodea el hombro de Louis mientras este descansa su mejilla sobre su pecho. Harry mueve su cabeza y besa a Louis suavemente, rozando sus labios antes de besar sus mejillas, luego la nariz y la frente.  
"¿Alguna vez te dije lo hermoso que eres?" Harry le pregunta en voz baja.  
Louis agradece que la habitación esté a oscuras porque sus mejillas se sonrojan, "me lo dices todos los días."  
"Hmm, ¿ y me crees todavía?" pregunta, sus labios rozando el cabello de Louis. Este deja escapar un pequeño suspiro y oculta su rostro en el cuello del ojiverde, "Voy a seguir diciéndolo hasta que me creas Louis. Mi hermoso novio."  
Las mejillas de Louis están en llamas, pero se encuentra sonriendo, "date la vuelta, mi ridículamente cursi y dulce novio", dice en voz baja.  
Louis puede ver la sonrisa de Harry incluso en la oscuridad mientras se desliza más cerca de él en la cama pero sus rodillas no se enganchan en Harry porque él es mucho más grande. Louis no quiere ser la pequeña cuchara porque estaría paranoico al tener los brazos de Harry envueltos alrededor suyo a través de la noche, en caso de que accidentalmente este note cuán repulsivo su cuerpo puede ser. La espalda de Harry está al nivel del pecho de Louis, sin embargo, su cabeza está escondida bajo la barbilla del mayor. Los dedos de Harry se entrelazan con los de Louis mientras este desliza su brazo envolviéndolo. Louis enreda sus tobillos juntos y entierra su rostro en los rizos de Harry. Harry suspira contento y atrae a Louis un poco más cerca. Harry levanta sus manos unidas y besa la palma de Louis mientras este besa el borde de su oreja.  
"Dulces sueños bebé," Harry dice en voz baja.  
"Dulces sueños", Louis responde.  
Louis no cree que se haya sentido más seguro, o cálido en casa. Él no quiere que ese sentimiento termine.  
×  
*Halo: Círculo luminoso que en ocasiones se ve alrededor de un astro.  
*Organdí: Es una tela fina, transparente y rígida y a veces está bordada.  
*Jolly Rancher: Caramelos parecidos a los de limón de distintos sabores originario de Colorado, Estados Unidos.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Están juntos más de un mes cuando Harry finalmente le pregunta a Louis por qué nunca se deja corresponder cualquiera de las pajas o mamadas que él le dio anteriormente. Louis cree que la pregunta no hubiera surgido tempranamente si no fuera por la falta de voluntad completa de Harry por hacer cualquier cosa que lo haga sentirlo incómodo. El mes pasado había sido increíble, a Louis todavía le desconcierta con qué facilidad sus vidas se han entrelazado. Ahora duermen juntos casi todas las noches. Harry ha tenido que quedarse después de clase para hacer una serie de laboratorios para su curso de química pero viene después de la cena y pasa la noche en el departamento. Liam y Zayn están muy entusiasmados al respecto, porque Harry hace increíbles desayunos por la mañana y se han acostumbrado a él al igual que Louis . Louis realmente no disfruta de forzar la comida grasosa en su garganta cada mañana, pero vale la pena ver a Harry con sus rizos desordenados, sus ojos verdes medios entrecerrados y su voz deliciosamente ronca por la mañana. Por suerte llega a caer en el cuarto de baño para vomitar y prepararse antes de ir a la universidad juntos.

Louis piensa que quizá es raro haber lavado todo la ropa de su novio esta tarde cuando llegó a casa de la escuela, pero Harry por lo general sólo deja su ropa de la noche anterior detrás de la cama, arrugándola. Louis sabe que Harry tiene que recorrer un largo camino hacia la lavandería para hacer el lavado, asimismo recuerda la vez que el rizado dejó su billetera en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y arruinó su pase de estacionamiento. Sin duda vale la pena ver el interior de los ojos de Harry iluminarse cuando Louis le entrega el montón de ropa limpia cuando viene después de la cena.

Para mirar a Harry, Louis tiene que ponerse un poco bizco porque sus rostros están tan cerca juntos, pero aún así, Harry es más hermoso de cerca. La mejilla del ojiazul descansa en el bíceps de Harry, sus brazos enrollándose alrededor de su cintura. La mano de Harry no está debajo de la cabeza de Louis, sino acariciando su cabello. Las mejillas de Harry todavía están sonrojadas después de la mamada que Louis le dio y este no deja de cepillar con el pulgar el lugar donde sus hoyuelos sobresalen de su piel.

"¿Lou?" Harry casi susurra a la luz de la luna.

"¿Mhm?" Louis tararea.

"Si te hago una pregunta ¿me dirías la verdad, incluso si es algo que no quieres que sepa, si crees que la respuesta no es lo que realmente quiero escuchar?" Harry le pregunta en voz baja.

El corazón de Louis se encoge debido a la forma en que las cejas de Harry están un poco fruncidas y su profunda voz es grave. Harry se acerca y empuja sutilmente sus dedos por la franja del cabello Louis, antes de inclinarse hacia delante y darle un beso en la frente. La cosa es que, Louis realmente tratará de contestar con sinceridad si puede, ya que realmente odia mentirle a Harry.

"Si. ¿Está todo bien amor?" pregunta en voz baja, tratando de parecer tranquilo a pesar de lo nervioso que está.

"Sí, por supuesto. Sólo- sabes que me preocupo por ti ¿no?"

"Harry escúpelo," dice Louis, porque realmente no puede manejar el suspenso.

"Louis ¿alguna vez te has cortado?" Harry espeta con prisa y Louis piensa vagamente que puede ser lo más rápido que haya dicho alguna vez.

"¿Qué?" se burla, al instante sentándose bien en la cama, "¡No! ¿Por qué siquiera me preguntas eso?"

Harry se sienta igualmente, mirándolo dolorosamente tímido, "Lo siento por favor no te enojes. Yo solo...-, si lo haces puedes decírmelo, por favor dímelo, sabes que yo nunca te juzgaría".

Louis niega con la cabeza, completamente atrapado con la guardia baja, "Claro- sí Harry, -Yo...-bien sé que no me juzgarías,- pero no. No, no me he cortado", tartamudea Louis, "¿por qué piensas eso?"

Harry se acerca y toma una de las manos de Louis, su mirada gacha, en vez de ver los orbes azules del mayor, "Me recuerdas mucho a mi hermana", dice en voz tan baja que Louis casi no puede oírlo, "sólo- solía ser como tú. Cada vez que alguien iba a felicitarla era tan claro que ella no lo creía, se autodespreciaba",

Louis niega con la cabeza, sin embargo, "no entiendo", dice en voz baja, "¿qué tiene que ver eso con la autolesión?"

"Ella solía cortarse Lou. Pensé que tal vez por eso nunca...-Nunca me dejas ver o tocar tus piernas o las caderas o el estómago. Sus muñecas eran siempre claras pero, como..- ella nunca llevaba pantalones cortos durante dos veranos seguidos, yo ni siquiera pensé en ello, pero luego la descubrí; ella estaba..- cortándose sus piernas y caderas porque no quería que nadie viera...-Y ella solía ser fuerte y saliente justo como tú eras en la escuela y entonces un día no era más la misma y yo no lo sabía. Fue cuando ella había empezado a cortarse. Yo solo no sería capaz de perdonarme si estuvieras haciendo algo por el estilo y perdiera los mismo signos contigo".

Louis puede ver el sentimiento en los ojos de Harry al oírlo, " nunca me lo dijiste antes", dice en voz baja, cualquier enojo que tenía disipándose.

"Ella está mejor ahora, sólo que nunca pensé mencionar el tema, pero yo sólo estaba...- lo siento. Ahora me siento estúpido por preguntártelo, solo que esto me estaba carcomiendo durante semanas," Harry baja los ojos de nuevo a sus manos unidas.

Louis libera una de sus manos y lo utiliza para levantar la barbilla de Harry, "Yo-, yo solo-... Yo no me corto, ¿bien? Lo juro. Yo, solo...-", Louis se remueve, no sabe como explicárselo a Harry, "No me siento cómodo".

"¿Conmigo?" Harry murmura en voz baja, sus grandes ojos llenos de tristeza.

"No Hazza, no eres tú. No estoy cómodo-con-, con mi cuerpo. Sólo soy tímido. Yo sólo...-Lo siento Sé que es raro, sólo no estoy cómodo-."

"No Lou, no tienes que pedir disculpas. No hay prisa para nada, por favor no pienses eso. Sólo estaba preocupado. Yo sólo sentía que debía preguntar, porque nunca lo hice con ella y me di cuenta tarde, no puedo cometer el mismo error otra vez", Harry dice en voz baja, "por favor, no te enfades conmigo Lou- Sólo me preocupo por ti".

"Shh Harry. No estoy molesto, te lo prometo. Solo-, que significa mucho para mí que te preocupes lo suficiente para preguntar ¿de acuerdo?" Louis dice la verdad, porque su corazón está doliendo al ver cuánto Harry se preocupa por Gemma y tal vez un poco por él también.

"Está bien", murmura y Louis se inclina hacia adelante para darle un beso a Harry, para que sepa que realmente no está molesto.

"Ven aquí," dice Louis suavemente, dándose la vuelta y tirando a Harry de vuelta a su lado.

Están cara a cara nuevamente y Louis entrelaza sus manos, la suya desapareciendo en la de Harry. Harry se inclina hacia delante y presiona sus labios en cada uno de los nudillos de Louis.

"Bebé, ¿qué quieres decir con que no estás a gusto con tu cuerpo?" Harry pregunta después de un rato, sus ojos buscando los de Louis.

Louis no puede encontrar la mirada de Harry cuando su garganta empieza a picar, "que es un poco difícil estar cómodo cuando voy a estar comparando mi cuerpo con el de alguien que parece que ha sido cincelado por los dioses," Louis trata de ser gracioso, pellizcando el estómago de Harry juguetonamente.

Harry no se lo cree, sin embargo, "bebé, por favor, dime que no piensas que soy superficial", dice en voz baja.

"No Harry," Louis trata de calmarlo, alisando su mano por el costado de su cuerpo, "sólo soy yo, ¿ok?, Es solo que no estoy tan cómodo de estar desnudo como tú."

"¿Confías en mí?" Harry le pregunta en voz baja.

Louis vacila, porque sí, confía tanto en Harry como nunca ha podido confiar en alguien que no sea Zayn o Liam pero igual, eso no significa que esté listo para desnudarse todavía. El pensamiento de Harry viendo la manera en que la piel de Louis se tensa sobre la grasa de sus caderas, o ver lo protuberante que es su vientre, es suficiente para que su garganta queme. Sin embargo Louis confía en que Harry no le hará nada que lo haga sentir incómodo.

"Sí," Louis dice en voz baja, un poco sorprendido por el dejo de verdad en su respuesta.

"Déjame cuidar de ti entonces, Lou. Prometo que no miraré nada. Sólo confía en mí, ¿sí? Te prometo que no te haré sentir incómodo. Deja que te haga sentir bien", Murmura en voz baja, sus labios rozando suavemente contra el cuello de Louis.

"Harry", dice Louis, pero no puede dejar de inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el rizado bese su cuello hasta su mandíbula.

"Quiero hacer que te sientas tan bien como siempre me haces sentir Lou," Harry respira, sus dientes mordiendo suavemente en el punto del pulso de Louis.

Louis no puede ayudar con el ruido que retumba en su garganta, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien le ha tocado de esa manera. La mano de Harry es tan suave cuando su brazo está enroscado en torno a su cuerpo, sus dedos masajeando la parte posterior de su cabeza, de la forma en que él sabe cómo a Louis le gusta.

"Confía en mí por favor," Harry le pide y es el pequeño toque de súplica en su voz que hace que Louis tome la decisión, el hecho de que Harry tan genuinamente quiere que se sienta bien.

"Está bien", murmura Louis, "lo hago".

Harry parece respirar un suspiro de alivio, su aliento cálido y a menta contra la mejilla de Louis. Su mano no deja el cabello de Louis, acunando la cabeza de este que anteriormente estaba descansando en su bíceps. Se mueve hacia un lado inclinándose sobre el ojiazul. Louis cree que tal vez debería sentirse intimidado en la forma en que solía hacerlo cuando Hunter se cernía sobre él, pero es Harry, así que por supuesto no lo hace.

La piel de Louis pica un poco con anticipación porque realmente no sabe lo que Harry va a hacer, pero no siente necesidad de detenerlo porque el rizado sabe que él no está de acuerdo con ser tocado en ciertos lugares y sabe que nunca lo haría sentir incómodo. Los labios de Harry se siente tan bien cuando besan suavemente su cuello, tan ligero y suave. Su enorme mano es tan ligera y suave cuando baja para tocar el bulto de Louis a través de sus gruesos pantalones de pijama de lana.

Su toque es provisional hasta que Louis deja escapar un sonido susurrante que no es gran cosa, pero es todo lo que puede gestionar. La mano de Harry se vuelve más segura cuando el cuerpo de Louis responde, su polla llenándose poco a poco bajo la palma del rizado. Louis nunca ha sido una persona en hacer un montón de ruido, su excitación sólo es apreciable a través del ritmo desigual de sus respiraciones. Su respiración se haya detenida por completo por un segundo cuando el toque de Harry en su polla se sincroniza con los dientes de este arrastrándose ligeramente a lo largo de sus clavículas.

"¿Estás bien?" Harry le pregunta, su voz tan suave cuando mira los ojos de Louis.

"Mhm, sí," Louis respira.

Es tan extraño para Louis que los ojos de Harry se claven en él. El verde esmeralda de Harry dejando el azul brillante de Louis por un segundo para pasar rápidamente por los rasgos de su rostro antes de sujetarlo nuevamente. Al principio Louis piensa que Harry está tratando de mostrarle que no está mirando cualquier cosa que él no quiere, pero luego se da cuenta de que el rizado está observando su rostro mientras se enciende más y más logrando que sus mejillas se sonrojen demasiado. La mirada de Harry es tan tierna, sin embargo, su mano se siente tan bien que Louis tiene que morderse el labio para mantenerse tranquilo en contra de la palma de este.

"¿Puedo?" Harry pregunta en voz baja, con los dedos apenas rozando el lazo de los pantalones de la pijama de Louis.

Louis se tambalea un poco, pero se obliga a dar una señal desigual, "bien", murmura.

Harry desliza sus dedos debajo de la cinturilla de los bóxers de Louis, así como el pijama y con cuidado los baja sólo lo suficiente para liberar su polla. Harry mantiene sus ojos fijos en Louis todo el tiempo sin embargo, porque sabe que el ojiazul aún no está listo para los ojos fijos en su cuerpo. Significa mucho para Louis, pero todavía no puede parar de tirar de su sudadera hacia abajo, asegurándose de que ninguna parte de su estómago quede expuesta. Sin embargo no hay juicio en los ojos de Harry.

Se inclina para besar a Louis a la vez que su mano se envuelve alrededor de la polla de este, Louis jadeando un poco en la boca del rizado. La mano de Harry es seca pero trabaja la polla de Louis suavemente hasta que este está goteando líquido preseminal. El pulgar de Harry aprieta ligeramente la cabeza del miembro del ojiazul, extendiemdo el pre-semen, comenzando a bombear nuevamente, haciendo movimientos suaves mientras Louis gime bajo su tacto. Harry traga el sonido que el ojiazul hace, su suave lengua en la boca de este mientras trabaja su miembro.

Louis ha analizado las manos de Harry tanto que conoce cada vena y cada callosidad, la peca en el dedo meñique de su mano derecha, la pequeña cicatriz de cuando se quemó en la panadería. Louis conoce la mano de Harry al revés y al derecho y piensa en las suyas, envolviéndose alrededor del pene del rizado cada vez esta semana. Él no podría haber imaginado esto, sin embargo, la forma en que Harry se retuerce un poco en el momento justo, la forma en que su pulgar presiona en la vena en la parte inferior de su miembro con cada carrera ascendente. 

Louis nunca ha sido una persona de hacer mucho ruido, pero no puede detener sus suaves gemidos cuando Harry chupa suavemente su cuello. Sabe que está cerca, que ha pasado un largo tiempo y que hay algo en los ojos de Harry que no puede descifrar, pero todo se siente tan bien. Se siente tan bien tener a alguien preocupado por lo que es bueno para ti. Hay una ternura en los ojos de Harry que Louis todavía no se ha acostumbrado fuera de la habitación, pero viéndolo ahora, Louis está tan cerca de la orilla, enroscando sus dedos en torno a los rizos de Harry, colisionando sus labios. Louis jadea dentro de la boca de Harry y este debe saber que el mayor está cerca porque coge ritmo y lo besa profundamente.

Entonces los labios de Harry de repente están fuera de Louis, el ojiazul deja escapar un grito ahogado cuando la boca del rizado se envuelve alrededor de la cabeza de su pene. Louis aprieta sus ojos cerrándolos porque es simplemente demasiado de la mejor manera posible, ya que Harry lo traga, esos labios de felpa hundiéndose en él. Harry sólo menea la cabeza un par de veces antes de que Louis se esté corriendo duramente en su garganta, Harry chupando constantemente, dejando a Louis recuperarse de su orgasmo. Después, cuando Louis todavía está sentando con los ojos cerrados y jadeando, Harry tira de sus pantalones de pijama nuevamente poniéndoselos, y cubriéndoll con una manta.

"Harry," Louis respira cuando unas pequeñas luces hacen un 'pop' detrás de sus párpados, "Harry."

"Aquí bebé," Harry responde y sus brazos atraen a Louis más cerca.

Louis se apoya en el pecho de Harry mientras los brazos de este envuelven sus hombros y acarician su cabello. Están así durante un tiempo, la luz de la luna brillando a través de la ventana y la proyección de las sombras en todo el pálido pecho de Harry. Louis se siente lánguido y seguro. Es un sentimiento extraño para él, porque el dolor de sus huesos han desaparecido por un momento y la ligereza en su cabeza después del orgasmo no le dio lugar a tener hambre, y es increíble.

"Así que bueno," es todo lo que Louis gestiona cuando su respiración se estabiliza lentamente.

Harry presiona un beso en el cabello de Louis, "Me gustan mucho los sonidos que haces", dice en voz baja.

Louis siente calor en sus mejillas y Harry se ríe cuando Louis gime y acaricia su cuello por la vergüenza. Finalmente Harry se da la vuelta y Louis puede envolver sus brazos alrededor de él por detrás. Louis tiene sueño y un aspecto de recien follado, mientras los rizos de Harry huelen increíble contra su nariz. Louis siempre permite que Harry duerma primero; el suave ronquido que este hace lo adormece al dormir siempre. Esta noche, sin embargo, el aliento de Harry ni siquiera sale y Louis se da cuenta que algo lo mantiene despierto. Louis entra en pánico unos minutos, pensando que tal vez su camisa se alzó y Harry lo vio o algo parecido, pero luego se da cuenta de que debe ser el tema de Gemma. No sabe si es algo que Harry va a querer hablar o no, pero sólo quiere asegurarse de que el rizado sepa que le importa.

"Harry," dice Louis, dándole un suave beso en la oreja, "Siento lo de Gem."

Harry suspira suavemente pero tira de los brazos de Louis un poco apretándolo junto a él, "está bien, ella está bien ahora", dice, pero Louis tiene la sensación de que tal vez Harry necesite decir más.

"¿Que pasó?" Louis le pregunta suavemente, tirando del hombro de Harry un poco por lo que se da la vuelta y están cara a cara.

"Ella um- fue violada por su novio. Nunca le dijo a nadie y se culpó por ello," dice Harry y sus ojos parpadean con ira, algo que Louis nunca ha visto antes, pero sabe que no va dirigida hacia él "estaba borracho y ella no quería n-no quería tener relaciones sexuales esa noche y eh- sí. Lo habría matado Louis, te lo juro, pero él se fue de la universidad antes de que lo descubriera".

Louis se muerde el labio y desliza su mano por los rizos de Harry, porque sabe que es relajante para el más joven, "pobre Gemma," Louis respira tembloroso, sintiendo su estómago revolviéndose ante el pensamiento.

"Si. Ella rompió con él de inmediato, pero ell-lla no creía que nadie lo consideraría violación porque eran novios. Así que se sacó de si misma, no era más la de antes. Y nunca me di cuenta de eso, Louis. Me di cuenta que era más tranquila, pero ella dijo que sólo estaba creciendo, madurando. Soy un idiota. Dos veranos de mierda que no llevaba pantalones cortos y yo ni siquiera pensé que era extraño. Ni siquiera sé si alguna vez me habría enterado si no hubiese llegado un día a casa temprano de la escuela. Gemma pensó que ninguno de nosotros estaría en casa por lo que no había cerrado la puerta del baño y yo acababa de entrar", la voz de Harry se sacude entonces, y Louis se da cuenta de que está al borde de las lágrimas , "ella estaba malditamente sentada en la bañera con un par de pantalones cortos y recuerdo que eran azul claro y pude ver la sangre seca en ellos como si fuese el mismo par que usaba cada vez que se cortaba, como si tuviera algún tipo de ritual o algo así. Lo que supongo que hizo. Y había tres tajos de cortes justo por encima de sus rodillas. Por sus malditas rodillas, porque ella se había quedado sin piel en el resto de sus muslos. Y estaba dejando correr la sangre de ellos, ni siquiera tratando de detenerlo".

Las lágrimas han caído en el momento en que Harry termina y Louis se extiende y tira de él cerca, sintiendo el dolor en el corazón del rizado. Harry le permite a Louis acunarlo, enterrando su rostro en la camiseta de este. Louis acaricia a Harry pasando su mano de arriba hacia abajo de su espalda, presionando un beso en su cabello.

"No es tu culpa no haberte dado cuenta pronto Harry, no puedes lastimarte por eso", Louis dice en voz baja.

"No Louis, yo debería haber sabido que algo estaba mal cuando ella empezó a estar distante. Siempre éramos cercanos", murmura y mueve la cabeza, "me rogó que no le dijiera a mamá, pero yo sólo tenía trece años, no sabía qué hacer. Tuve que decirle. Ella consiguió salirse de rehabilitación porque no tenía dieciocho años todavía y pensé con certeza que iba a odiarme".

"Pero no lo hizo," Louis dice en voz baja, manteniendo su mano en movimiento a través de la espalda de Harry.

"No, ella no lo hizo. Ella me dio las gracias por conseguirle ayuda, después de que llegó a casa. Pero yo podría haber hecho algo antes Louis. Si tan solo hubiera abierto mis malditos ojos, carajo", se queja, sus manos haciendo puño en la sudadera de Louis.

"¿Es por eso que la llamas todos los días?" Louis pregunta.

Harry estornuda y asiente con la cabeza, "espero que si alguna vez se pone triste nuevamente voy a ser capaz de escuchar su voz. Es difícil cuando se está tan lejos".

Louis ha sido testigo de las llamadas diarias que Harry tiene con Gemma porque él la llama todos los días a las cinco. Puede saber con sólo la forma de hablar lo cercanos que son. Harry le dice cada detalle de su día y se encuentra tranquilo mientras escucha la de Gemma. Por lo general es sólo una pequeña charla rápida, pero Louis nunca se dio cuenta de lo importante que podía ser hasta ahora , siempre pensó que Harry sólo era dulce. Asimismo, no podía dejar de amar la manera en que Harry decía 'Oh Lou y yo fuimos a dar un paseo, estuvo muy agradable, sí, es genial' o 'Tengo un examen próximo pero Lou me está ayudando a prepararme, sí; está genial, todo es increíble'. Era bueno saber que Harry obviamente había hablado libremente sobre Louis antes de que este se considerara lo suficientemente importante para ser discutido con su hermana.

"Eres un hermano increíble Harry," Louis le dice, "hiciste lo correcto, lo dijiste, entonces ella pudo obtener ayuda. No es tu culpa no haberte dado cuenta pronto, le encontraste ayuda y eso es todo lo que importa".

"Eres la primera persona que le he dicho acerca de esto," Harry dice en voz baja, después de un poco de silencio, "cuando mis amigos preguntaron a dónde mi hermana se fue yo les dije que estaba de vacaciones. Nunca le he contado a nadie cuán mierda me siento por no darme cuenta antes ".

Louis presiona un suave beso en la punta de la nariz de Harry y es premiado con una pequeña sonrisa ligeramente acuosa departe del rizado, "gracias por decírmelo, amor. Gracias por confiar en mí. Y por ser paciente conmigo ", Louis dice en voz baja, significando mucho para él cada palabra.

"Eres hermoso", dice Harry, como si fuese una respuesta normal a lo que acaba de decir Louis.

Louis cree que tal vez es una prueba, para ver si reacciona de la manera en que Gemma solía hacerlo, pero ha estado acostumbrando a esas palabras de Harry de todos modos. Tal vez Louis solía reaccionar como Gemma, pero se las ha arreglado para mantener su sonrojo bajo control en estos días, y no bajar automáticamente su mirada al ver al rizado, nunca más. Es extraño que no se sienta como una mentira evidente más. Louis tal vez incluso cree que por alguna razón Harry no está completamente asqueado por él. Hermoso es una palabra demasiado generosa, pero tal vez Harry realmente le hace pensar a Louis que lo es. Eso sólo apesta porque quizás el rostro de Harry es ligeramente redimible×, pero Louis sabe que eso no va a importar cuando el rizado lo vea desnudo. Al menos Louis no recibe automáticamente el impulso de protestar cuando Harry lo llama hermoso una vez más.

"No soy tan hermoso como tú," dice Louis, acariciando la mejilla de Harry mientras este lo atrae más de cerca, su enorme mano sosteniendo la parte posterior de su cabeza tiernamente.

"Eres hermosisisísimo" Harry protesta, plantando besos exageradamente por toda la cara de Louis.

"Hermosisisisímo no es una palabra," Louis ríe, derritiéndose ante el ataque de besos.

"Más bonitos entonces," Harry corrige, sus labios rozando ligeramente la mandíbula de Louis.

"De acuerdo, ¿Vas a ser capaz de dormir ahora cariño?" Louis le pregunta suavemente, "si no te puedo hacer un poco de leche caliente con canela y podemos hablar un poco más."

Harry tararea y presiona un beso en la mejilla de Louis, "No, me siento mejor ahora, voy a ser capaz de dormir. Gracias bebé, y gracias por dejarme contarte sobre Gems".

"Puedes contarme cualquier cosa Hazz," Louis responde.

"Lo sé," Harry sonríe suavemente.

Harry y Louis se dan un largo y dulce beso antes de darse la vuelta y moverse hacia atrás de manera que Harry está al ras del pecho de Louis. Es su posición habitual de dormir ahora, sus cuerpos enrollándose alrededor del otro. Harry entrelaza sus dedos con los de Louis y tira del brazo de este, apretándolo junto a él antes de suspirar con satisfacción. Louis acaricia los rizos familiares de Harry, preguntándose cómo ha tenido la suerte de estar un mes con este chico y también preguntándose cuánto tiempo más va a durar.

~

Han estado juntos tres meses, cuando Harry le dice a Louis que lo ama. Louis nunca ha tenido un novio como Harry que esté tan orgulloso de sostener su mano al aire libre o darle un beso en público, por lo que en realidad nunca tuvo que formularse una opinión sobre las muestras públicas de afecto. Ahora que está con Harry, sin embargo, sabe que le encanta. Le encanta la forma en que Harry siempre tiene un brazo protector alrededor de sus hombros, o cómo sus dedos permanecen entrelazados juntos, o cómo va a robarle un beso de vez en cuando, porque sí, ni siquiera importa quién esté mirando. Lo hace sentir deseado y es algo que no ha sentido en mucho tiempo.

A la gente de su universidad no les importa, no son la única pareja gay allí y Louis piensa que quizá su generación realmente se está volviendo más tolerante. Louis se pone tan a gusto con Harry, le resulta tan fácil pararse de puntillas y darle un beso, se adapta tan fácilmente junto a él cuando están caminando por los pasillos. Louis llega a estar tan cómodo que se olvida que el mundo real tal vez no sea tan tolerante como las personas de su edad en su universidad lo son.

Se olvida de todo, hasta que la palabra 'maricones' está siendo escupida en la ferretería un día. Fueron por una llave porque los grifos en el piso han estado filtrando agua y Harry va a arreglarlo. Dice que es hábil con las herramientas, ya que solía ser su trabajo de reparar cosas en la casa de su mamá, antes de conocer a su padrastro cuando no podían darse el lujo de contratar a un reparador para su desmoronada casa en Cheshire. Louis sabía que el dinero no era abundante para Harry, pero en realidad nunca se dio cuenta el verdadero alcance total.

Harry le había dicho que el dinero era muy escaso durante un tiempo cuando era sólo él, Gemma y su mamá. Su primer estirón lo golpeó justo en el momento en que el dinero era el más apretado y aunque le prometió a su mamá que estaba bien con el uso de pantalones demasiado cortos, ella le había insistido en conseguir unos nuevos o los zapatos que necesitaba. Harry siempre se sintió muy culpable porque pensaba que Gemma debía tener algo nuevo, o su mamá, y sabía que no podían permitírselo. Él había deseado dejar de crecer.

Harry explicó que su padrastro es un muy buen sujeto y se encarga de todos ellos, pero esa culpa todavía perdura. Harry está en la universidad con una beca completa, pero su padrastro le ayuda con los gastos extras. Significa mucho para él, porque puede concentrarse en la universidad en lugar de tener un trabajo a tiempo completo, pero la conciencia del dinero nunca lo ha dejado y todavía es muy cuidadoso en sus gastos porque está más preocupado por su mamá y Gemma teniendo lo que necesitan.

Habían terminado de hablar sobre cómo Louis estaba en la escuela con una beca también, pero Harry le había preguntado cómo pudo dar su parte del alquiler y la comida y otras cosas. Louis había explicado sobre el fondo financiero que su abuelo le había dejado. Liam y Zayn tienen grandes relaciones con sus padres, que felizmente pagan su parte del alquiler y los gastos, por lo que los chicos no tienen que tratar de trabajar y estar en la universidad al mismo tiempo. Louis tiene que ser muy cuidadoso con sus gastos, debido a que la herencia es, literalmente, todo lo que tiene hasta que pueda empezar a hacer su propio dinero después de haber terminado la universidad.

Cuando Louis está explicándole a Harry, deja fuera el hecho de que su abuelo falleció antes de que hizo pública su homosexualidad, ya que este hubiera sido suprimido al instante de la voluntad de su abuelo si se hubiese enterado. La conversación se había derivado incómodamente acerca de su familia después de eso, pero Harry ni siquiera había parpadeado cuando Louis cambió rápidamente de tema. Harry se encuentra bien dejando pasar las cosas cuando Louis no quiere hablar acerca de ellas, y este está agradecido por eso.

Louis ha hecho su mejor intento por ser honesto con Harry, porque Harry es tan completamente desconcertante honesto con él sobre cualquier cosa y todo. Hay algunas cosas en las que simplemente no puede ser honesto, como cuando fue la última vez que comió o qué estaba haciendo en el baño, pero se siente tan mal por mentir acerca de esas cosas que se asegura de ser honesto en todo lo demás. Louis a veces sólo deja de lado las partes negativas cuando está hablando con Harry.

Están caminando por el pasillo de decoración de ventanas de Home Depot™ y Harry está haciéndole a Louis reír hablando de cuán atroces son los patrones de las cortinas. Es un domingo típico para ellos, ya que en realidad no hacen nada demasiado emocionante, pero lo hacen casi todo juntos estos últimos días. El brazo de Harry está alrededor de los hombros de Louis y este tiene su mano en el bolsillo trasero del rizado. Harry está haciendo gestos con las manos extravagantes y caras exageradas cuando sostiene diferentes telas para cortinas y Louis está enterrando su rostro en el punto del jumper del ojiverde para ahogar sus risitas, pero eso no impide que cualquiera de ellos pueda oír el "maricones" siseando a través de sus espaldas.

La cabeza de Louis se sacude al instante y mira la sonrisa caída en el rostro de Harry. La palabra se siente como hielo en sus venas, como un cuchillo en su oído, pero trata de mantener su rostro inexpresivo. Ambos miran por encima del hombro al hombre alejarse por el pasillo como si no hubiese dicho nada en lo absoluto. Lleva una chaqueta negra y unos jeans, probablemente en sus treinta y cinco años, altura media y tipo de construcción. Está a mitad de camino por el pasillo ahora, y si no fuera la única persona a su alrededor ni siquiera hubieran escuchado que fue lo que dijo. Excepto que luego mira por encima de su hombro y su odio es visible tanto en el ceño fruncido en su rostro y el brillo en sus ojos.

Al parecer eso le afecta a Harry porque de repente ya no está junto a Louis; está avanzado por el pasillo después de que el hombre continúa dando vuelta en la esquina como si no se hubiese limitado a escupir un término despectivo hacia ellos. El corazón de Louis salta y se acelera a coger el brazo de Harry antes de que llegue demasiado lejos. Harry ni siquiera se da cuenta hasta que Louis clava sus talones en el suelo y utiliza toda la fuerza que tiene para tirar de su brazo. No tira del rizado pero por lo menos este se detiene cuando se da cuenta del tirón un poco débil. Harry se da la vuelta y ve a Louis aferrándose a él. Él se ve confundido y frunce el ceño, como si no entendiera por qué Louis le ha detenido.

"Por favor, no Harry," dice Louis, "no vale la pena."

El ceño de Harry se profundiza, "gente como ellos...-"

"La gente como él son pendejos y nada de lo que diga o haga va a cambiar eso. Por favor sólo- por favor no lo hagas. Vamos a buscar la llave y vámonos", Louis suplica.

Los ojos de Harry buscan el rostro de Louis por un segundo antes de suspirar y detenerse con el ceño fruncido, "bien amor", dice, inclinando la barbilla para darle a Louis un suave beso, "bien."

Louis devuelve el beso, pero ahora está luchando contra el impulso de mirar por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que nadie esté mirando y odia eso. Cuando Harry extiende su mano, Louis mete las suyas en los bolsillos, y después de eso ya no puede mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Harry deja escapar un suave suspiro, pero no hace comentarios y Louis está agradecido. Louis no ve la confusión o el repentino dolor en el rostro de Harry, porque sus ojos están fijos en sus zapatos.

No dice nada cuando Harry selecciona la llave, no dice nada a medida que avanzan a través de la caja, no dicen nada, mientras caminan hacia la camioneta de Harry, y no dicen nada, conduciendo de camino a casa. Harry no trata de alcanzar la mano de Louis cuando conduce como lo haría normalmente, y este no le hace perder el tiempo con las estaciones de radio como lo haría normalmente. La palabra 'maricón' se escabulle en la cabeza de Louis, como un parásito, despertando pensamientos y sentimientos que ha luchado largo y duramente por desaparecerlos.

Vuelven al departamento; y Liam, Zayn y Niall saludan con un 'hola' desde sus asientos distribuidos mientras están jugando videojuegos en la sala de estar. Niall ha encajado a la perfección en el grupo por lo que es uno más del montón. Louis se asegura de sentarse siempre junto a él en la cena porque este va a tomar la mitad de la comida de su plato sin lugar a dudas si se la ofrecen. Harry dice un 'hola' desde atrás y no se dan cuenta de que su voz está apagada pero Louis lo hace. Louis murmura un hola y pone la llave en la cocina antes de agarrar la mano de Harry y llevarlo al dormitorio. Oye un silbido departe de Niall pero lo ignora y cierra la puerta detrás de ellos cuando están en la habitación. Harry no dice nada, simplemente va y se sienta en el borde de la cama.

Louis se acerca y se arrastra en la cama, quedando detrás de Harry. Harry no se mueve, manteniéndose de espaldas a Louis. Louis no sabe realmente qué hacer ni qué decir, pero sabe que Harry está herido. Sabe que probablemente no era la primera vez que al rizado le han llamado maricón, pero por supuesto, no iba a desquitarse con él, ya que estaba listo para correr y defenderlo. Louis siente la culpa familiar en su estómago, la culpa de que Harry le de tanto, se abra tanto con él y no hacerlo a cambio. Louis no puede. Es tan difícil para él, porque se siente débil cada minuto del día, pero Harry nunca lo mira como si fuera nada menos que perfecto y Louis realmente no quiere que eso cambie cuando el rizado se de cuenta de lo jodido que está en realidad.

Louis no puede hacerle esto a Harry, sin embargo, no puede dejar de estar pendiente ante los hombros abatidos de este a causa de él. Louis se escabulle hacia delante de rodillas hasta que está justo detrás de Harry y luego desliza las piernas, para que descanse junto a él mientras este se sienta entre sus muslos. Louis desliza sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y lo presiona lo más cerca que puede hasta que no hay una pulgada de espacio entre ellos. Louis se siente pequeño e insignificante detrás de Harry así, porque no puede sentarse en la cama y hacerse más alto a comparación cuando los dos están acostados. Sentado detrás, Louis apenas llega hasta los hombros de Harry y la forma en que el muchacho más joven se encuentra desgarbado, ni siquiera sería posible para que sea capaz de ver por encima del hombro si lo intentara. 

Louis todavía no se siente lo suficientemente cerca de Harry, y no puede soportar el hecho de que este no se haya derretido ante su tacto en la forma en que normalmente lo hace. Desliza sus manos bajo el dobladillo de la camiseta de Harry, extendiendo sus dedos por la suave calidez de su estómago. Los músculos de los abdominales de Harry saltan un poco y Louis sabe que es porque sus manos están frías, pero no protesta. Louis descansa su mejilla contra la espalda de Harry y trata de encontrar una manera de explicarle sin necesidad de abrir toda la caja de Pandora que es su pasado.

"Lo siento Harry", dice en voz baja, sosteniéndolo un poco más fuerte, "No estoy acostumbrado a lo que tenemos. No he estado en una relación como esta, donde no tenía que preocuparme del afecto en público y esas cosas. Pero quiero estar contigo, me encanta eso de ti. Me encanta la forma en que no te importa lo que la gente diga al saber que estamos juntos, me encanta cuando me sostienes cerca o me besas en público o lo que sea, y nada va a cambiar eso. No me importa lo que dijo un imbécil. No me importaría si cada vez que salimos tenemos que lidiar con esa mierda. No es eso, es sólo que...-"

"Louis está bien, no tienes que explicarlo," Harry suspira.

Es típico de Harry, nunca queriendo que Louis se sienta incómodo, pero eso sólo le muestra al ojiazul cuanto Harry se merece que él se abra de una vez. Los brazos de Harry suben y encierran los de Louis y cuando este entrelaza sus dedos alrededor de los del mayor, se enfrían por lo que tiene que dejarlo. Louis sabe que a este punto, le está entregando a Harry pedazos de él para que los tome cuando se vaya, pero se dice que vale la pena porque no puede soportar escuchar al rizado suspirar. Louis piensa que es mejor esconderse detrás de la espalda de Harry, tal vez sea más fácil hablar de estas cosas sin tener que mirarlo.

"Cuando salí del clóset, mi amigo-,que habíamos sido amigos desde siempre porque era mi vecino, e-eh, Stan. Cuando una noche estaba caminando de regreso a casa del trabajo él me golpeó . Él e-h, me dio una paliza absoluta para ser franco. Sí,- tuve que arrastrarme a casa y creo que me desmayé porque la próxima vez que desperté, había faltado a la escuela al día siguiente y Liam y Zayn estaban de pie en mi habitación volviéndose locos. Ellos e-hr-, me llevaron al hospital y tenía una conmoción cerebral y un par de costillas rotas y tuve que conseguir puntos de sutura debajo de la barbilla.

No sabes nada de eso, porque yo no vine a la escuela hasta que mi rostro estaba curado. Pero debido a que no podía ir a la práctica por más de una semana Stan consiguió que la mayoría del equipo de fútbol firmara una petición para que me degradaran de Capitán del equipo. Le dijeron al entrenador que era porque yo no aparecía, pero fue realmente porque era gay; algunos de ellos tuvieron la amabilidad de decirme que no querían que los viera en el vestuario. Así que dejé el equipo. Liam quería renunciar también, pero yo no se lo permití. Liam también quería matar a Stan y le rogué que no hiciera nada, pero lo alcanzó un día, metiéndolo al hospital con una conmoción cerebral. Yo no estaba allí, pero al parecer Zayn tuvo que arrastrar a Liam fuera de Stan, no lo sé.

Después de que Stan y el equipo me dejaran solo en su mayor parte, yo todavía tenía mis amigos que no le importaba que fuese gay y, básicamente, todo el mundo menos los chicos me trataban de la misma manera, pero nunca salí con alguien ese año porque sabía que sería simplemente agitar toda la mierda nuevamente, Luego, cuando llegué a la universidad mis relaciones no eran a la intemperie como la nuestra es; nunca he estado con alguien que quiera darme la mano o darme besos ni nada de eso en público.

Así como-..., ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me llamó maricón supongo, no desde la universidad realmente, pero sólo me tomó por sorpresa, creo. Pero no debería haber reaccionado estúpidamente así y espero que todavía quieras tomar mi mano y darme besos porque me encanta. Lo siento por ser un idiota. Yo no quiero que digas nada a cambio o hables acerca del tema de Stan porque está en el pasado y no quiero hablar de eso, yo, y-yo...,-sentía que merecías saber por qué me congelé al escucharlo. Pero te prometo que no voy a reaccionar así de nuevo y todavía quiero tomar tu mano, si me lo permites y todavía recibiré tus besos si quieres dármelos y sí. Lo siento Harry".

Un silencio se cierne en el aire después de que Louis termina su discurso, pero no es incómodo. Harry no ha dejado ir su mano o ha dejado de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Louis puede sentir las respiraciones constantes de Harry en auge y deja caer una de sus manos en el estómago de este debajo de su jumper y él está bien, solo atrapado un momento en el silencio. Louis no ha hablado de la mierda que había sido la escuela antes. Lo más cerca que ha llegado con el tema fue cuando Harry dio su discurso sobre su salida del clóset e incluso después de eso, Louis odia pensar de nuevo sobre esos tiempos.

Sin embargo, esto se siente diferente ahora. Al igual que la exhalación de una respiración que se ha estado llevando a cabo demasiado tiempo. Decirle en voz alta a alguien después de que haya sido enterrado el recuerdo tan profundo durante tanto tiempo es extrañamente liberador. Louis se da cuenta poco a poco que el insulto hacia él por un forastero ignorante duele mucho menos a comparación de la gente que él creía que eran sus amigos, o cuando se murmuró acerca de él en su propia casa, donde se suponía que tenía una familia que lo amaba. Louis puede manejar a los extraños, siendo unos idiotas, porque realmente vale la pena estar con Harry.

"Lou," Harry respira, dándose la vuelta en los brazos del ojiazul.

Louis conoce ese tono de voz y aunque  
sólo aprieta su agarre logrando que Harry no pueda voltear, no quiere la simpatía del rizado, sólo su perdón.

"No por favor Haz solo- No quiero hablar del tema de Stan nunca más- si eso está bien- por favor.- Sólo, ¿crees que puedas perdonarme por ser tan idiota?" Louis le pregunta en voz baja.

"Cariño nunca estuve enojado contigo," Harry dice: "Pensé que ibas a decirme que no podía tomarte de la mano en público o algo...-y-, Yo solo-, odio eso, porque siéndote honesto cuando no estamos juntos se siente como que no puedo pensar totalmente bien y creo que me volvería loco si no soy capaz de tomarte la mano o tocarte una vez que estás en mi vista", Harry suelta una pequeña risa, pero su voz es suave.

Louis entierra su sonrisa en el hombro de Harry y niega con la cabeza, "Bebé, no quiero cambiar nada de lo que hacemos, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien", dice Harry y Louis puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, "¿me permites dar la vuelta y abrazarte ahora?"

Louis ríe y afloja su agarre, deslizándose hacia atrás de la cama, para situarse de su lado. La sonrisa de Harry es suave cuando se da la vuelta y se establece junto a Louis por lo que están uno frente al otro. Harry se acomoda más cerca y engancha sus tobillos junto con los de Louis antes de alcanzarlo y juntar sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de este, atrayéndolo aún más. Louis entierra felizmente su rostro en el pecho de Harry y enrolla sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de este. Extiende sus manos bajo el jumper de Harry, a través de la piel suave caliente, y deja que el calor del rizado se cuele en él. Louis siente a Harry presionando un beso en su cabello.

"Tan cálido," Louis murmura, porque Harry es como su propio calentador personal, siempre ahuyentando el frío de sus adoloridos huesos.

"Sé que esa es la única razón por la que me mantienes junto a ti, Louis Tomlinson, porque estás perpetuamente congelado y yo estoy tan caliente y tostado," dice Harry, pretendiendo sonar lastimado.

Louis simplemente se mueve más cerca, deslizando su rodilla entre los muslos de Harry y tocando ligeramente su barbilla para luego inclinarse y darle un beso en el punto de su pulso. Los largos dedos de Harry acarician el cabello de Louis distraídamente y se siente tan bueno y tan familiar.

"Esa es una de tantas millones de razones, te lo aseguro," Louis susurra.

Louis y Harry no dicen nada por un tiempo, pero no es inusual para ellos. Sigue siendo extraño para Louis cómo se siente aprender tanto de Harry en sus silencios al igual que cuando están hablando. Sabe que su tiempo con Harry casi se debe estar acabando, porque han pasado tres meses después de todo, seguramente el rizado se cansará de él pronto. Sabe que no puede tener la suerte de tener a Harry mucho más tiempo, así que usa estos tipos de silencios para perpetrar al rizado en su memoria. Memoriza la forma relajada y lenta en la que Harry respira, la constante expansión de sus costillas debajo de sus músculos. Se memoriza la forma en que los dedos de Harry se deslizan detrás de su hombro y cómo se sienten a través su cabello. Memoriza las líneas del cuerpo de Harry y los sonidos que hace. Pero aún más que eso, Louis trata de memorizar la forma en que Harry lo hace sentir. Así que tal vez cuando Harry se vaya, Louis pueda aferrarse a los recuerdos, tan patético como suena, hasta que pueda construir sus muros nuevamente.

Harry le hace sentirse ingrávido. La ingravidez es algo que Louis se ha esforzado por mantener durante los últimos tres años. Quiere ocupar el menor espacio posible físicamente, quiere ser capaz de deslizarse a través de las grietas de las tablas del suelo de modo que nadie tenga que perder el tiempo con él, así que nadie se preocupará. Quiere ser tan pequeño e intrascendente en el exterior como se siente en el interior. Quiere dejar de tener peso para que pueda flotar lejos del dolor. Excepto que todo pesa sobre sus hombros, no importa lo duro que trate de hacerse más ligero. Las cosas que le duelen y le pesan cuelgan de él, al igual que la grasa en sus caderas y el abultamiento de su vientre.

Harry hace que Louis se sienta sin peso alguno, porque cuando él está en los brazos del rizado, cuando sus labios se presionan con los suyos, cuando la sonrisa de Harry va dirigida hacia él, todo lo demás se detiene por un tiempo. El peso que constantemente lo arrastraba hacia abajo se levanta por un tiempo y se deja flotar lejos con Harry. Louis quiere recordar cómo es ese sentimiento, porque sabe que el dolor que Harry dejará cuando se vaya se añadirá al peso, lo presionará en el cemento como un insecto que necesita ser aplastado por el zapato de alguien. Tal vez si Louis pueda recordar la sensación de flotar con Harry, no va a tener que lamentarlo más tarde, cuando este inevitablemente lo deje caer.

"Sabes que la historia de lo que ese pedazo de mierda de Stan te hizo es la primera cosa en la que te has abierto a decirme desde que te conocí" Harry dice suavemente, sus labios rozando el cabello Louis mientras habla.

Louis da un suave suspiro y asiente con la cabeza, "Lo sé", dice, "y lo siento por eso, siento que me tome tanto tiempo en decirlo. Tú no eres más que abierto conmigo y yo soy una mierda tratando de hcerlo. No quiero dejarte de lado es sólo- No sé, lo siento".

Harry niega con la cabeza rápidamente, "no Louis. Por favor, no lo sientas. En serio. Yo sé lo difícil que es para ti, así que significa mucho para mí que me lo hayas dicho", hace una pausa y presiona un suave beso en su sien, "Amor, voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, para lo que estés dispuesto a darme".

Louis siente un nudo de emociones alojándose en su garganta y tiene que tragar pesado una y otra vez hasta que finalmente desaparece. Nunca se acostumbrará a la seriedad en la voz de Harry, la sinceridad. Casi hace posible que le crea.

"¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?" Louis expresa la pregunta, la misma que se hace internamente en su cabeza un millón de veces al día.

Harry se encoge de hombros ligeramente y acaricia suavemente el cabello del ojiazul, "porque Te amo, Louis", dice con facilidad.

El aliento de Louis queda atrapado en su garganta y sus ojos se abren incluso cuando está apoyado sobre el cuello de Harry. Su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente en su pecho y su boca se siente como si estuviera llena de algodón. Harry nunca le ha dicho antes que lo ama y no tiene idea de cómo reaccionar. Louis no es un idiota, sabe que Harry está siendo erróneo. Tal vez piensa que lo ama, pero en realidad no es siquiera posible. Louis es la cosa más lejana de adorable. No tiene una sola característica digna de amor, sobre todo, no para Harry. Lo ha aceptado hace mucho tiempo. Louis se dice que no cree en el amor en todos los sentidos, pero en realidad él simplemente no cree en el amor a sí mismo.

¿Cómo puede alguien amar a alguien como él? ¿Cómo podría alguien como Harry amar a alguien como Louis? No podía, no es posible. Harry piensa que lo hace porque tiene esta imagen romántica de Louis que ha formado en su cabeza, pero nada de eso es real. Harry ni siquiera sabe de Louis. Harry no sabe los demonios que se sientan en los hombros del ojiazul y atizan el fuego del auto-odio en sus entrañas. Harry no sabe el lío que es el pasado de Louis, el hecho de que la propia familia de este ni siquiera podía amarlo. Harry no sabe que bajo los suéteres holgados y pantalones sueltos de Louis es gordo y repugnante. Harry no sabe que el interior de Louis es tan patético como es en el exterior.

No, Harry no lo hace, no puede amar a Louis. Pobre Harry, con su deseo de encontrar una historia de amor en todo lo que ve y donde quiera que vaya, viendo siempre lo mejor de las personas, el cuento de hadas detrás de todo. Él está mirando a Louis con su visión distorsionada del amor y está confundiéndolo con algo deseable. Louis sabe que debe alejarse de Harry, hacer su mejor esfuerzo para explicarle al pobre chico que no puede amarlo verdaderamente, que se confunde y, finalmente este se dará cuenta que el ojiazul no es digno de su amor. Louis sabe que debería decirlo, pero sigue estando congelado porque nadie aparte de Liam o Zayn le han dicho que lo amaba en mucho tiempo, y lo peor es que suena tan bien al salir de la boca de Harry, suena tan sincero.

"No entres en pánico," Harry dice suavemente con un poco de sonrisa en su voz, "sé que no crees en el romance o historias de amor ni nada de eso, y está bien. No tienes que decir nada a cambio, pero yo igual te lo diré, porque tú Louis mereces saber que eres amado". 

Louis logra decir algo como un pequeño chillido, al menos demostrándole a Harry que lo ha oído todo, pero está tomando todo el control posible para no decirle lo equivocado que está. Louis sabe que esto no es nada parecido a comparación cuando Harry le dice que es hermoso. A pesar de que Louis todavía no lo cree, lentamente está acostumbrado a escucharlo, ni siquiera se inmuta más cuando Harry le dice que es hermoso. Sin embargo, no es lo mismo, nunca se acostumbrará a Harry diciéndole 'Te amo'.

×××

Han estado cuatro meses, cuando Louis decide que tiene que dejar que Harry lo vea; en lo absoluto. Estaba en lo cierto al pensar que nunca se acostumbraría al oír al ojiverde diciéndole 'Te amo'. No importa cuántas veces las palabras resuenen con tanta facilidad más allá de esos labios de cereza que todavía golpean a Louis como un tren de carga en todo momento. Finalmente se encuentra un día, casi diciendo esas tres palabras nuevamente. Están en el dormitorio de Harry y una de las ventanas agrietadas está abierta porque la lluvia de primavera está disminuyendo y está empezando a calentarse.

Louis está empezando a preocuparse, porque no va a ser capaz de usar pantalones sueltos por mucho más tiempo y camisetas holgadas para ocultar la flacidez de sus brazos o vientre protuberante. Harry duerme tan a menudo con Louis como este lo hace, pero todavía no hace algo que lo haga sentir incómodo. No se queja de que nunca ha visto más allá de la brecha entre los pantalones y el jersey del ojiazul cuando estos se bajan para liberar su pene. No se queja cuando aún Louis no le permite tocar sus caderas o su cintura. Harry es tan paciente y tan dulce y le dice a Louis que lo ama todo el tiempo, tan libremente como si no fuera gran cosa en lo absoluto.

Están hechados en la cama de Harry, Niall está fuera en algún lugar, probablemente con Liam y Zayn en su departamento. Tienen una película de fondo, pero en realidad no están prestando atención a la misma. Harry ha estado adulando a Louis desde hace un tiempo, simplemente trazando con sus dedos líneas desde la cejas de este, probando los ángulos de sus mejillas con sus labios, sintiendo la textura de su piel contra su palma. Los ojos de Louis se cierran, porque a pesar de que Harry tiene a menudo estos momentos en los que sólo explora las partes que se le ha permitido tocar, todavía no se acostumbra a la atención del rizado. Louis no está seguro; tal vez es la suavidad en los toques, tal vez es la ternura en los ojos de Harry cuando finalmente los abre, tal vez es la sonrisa en sus labios, que le hace saber que sólo está reservado para él. Louis no lo sabe, tal vez todo esté combinado, pero por un momento se puede imaginar un mundo en el que Harry podría amarlo, y no es muy difícil en lo absoluto imaginar que él también podría hacerlo a cambio.

"Te amo, Lou," Harry dice en ese momento, como lo ha dicho un millón de veces antes.

Excepto que esta vez los labios de Louis parten por su propia voluntad y siente el peso de las palabras en su lengua, puede oírlos rebotando en su cabeza, se puede imaginar cómo el rostro de Harry se vería si finalmente encuentra el coraje de decir esas tres palabras de vuelta. Louis está tan cerca, tan dolorosamente cerca de decir "Yo también te amo", antes de que su cerebro finalmente se ponga al día con su corazón y cuerpo y detenga las palabras en su trayectoria. Se traga las palabras nuevamente y obliga a su boca a cerrarse y formar una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que le da a Harry cada vez que este dice las palabras. Louis cree que tal vez Harry sabe que él iba a decirlo nuevamente , porque hay un brillo en sus ojos cuando presiona un beso en sus labios, pero, por supuesto, tiene la amabilidad de no decir nada.

Louis decide allí mismo que no puede seguir así, no es justo para Harry y él no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para continuar. Louis no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarse realmente amar por Harry, porque eso es algo de lo que no será capaz de recuperarse, cuando el rizado se canse de su amor y se vaya. Louis tiene que ponerle fin a esto ahora mismo. Louis sabe que tiene que dejar que Harry lo vea desnudo, tiene que demostrarle cuán erróneo está realmente, cómo no es digno de ser amado. Louis sabe que le va a doler cuando Harry lo vea y se de cuenta que ya no lo ama más, que nunca realmente lo amó en primer lugar, pero Louis también sabe que dolería mucho menos enamorarse de Harry Styles.

××

√Redimible: Librar a una persona de una obligación, de un dolor o de una situación penosa.

√Home Depot: Mas bien llamado "The Home Depot". Es una empresa minorista estadounidense de mejoramiento del hogar, bricolaje y materiales de construcción.

√Desgarbado: Con los hombros caídos.

{Nota: ¡Bueno! soy Melanie la traductora, les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo, gracias por apoyarme con Fading desde Abril, creo que empezamos el fic ese mes y hasta ahorita no lo termino pero en Enero lo haré. Estoy subiendo los capítulos editados y por eso me demoro a veces mucho. Lo siento :( . Al pasar los días quizás noten que estoy actualizando ya que le estoy mandando los archivo a la autora lo más rápido que puedo. No celebro Navidad, pero espero que la hayan pasado bonito con sus seres queridos. Y nuevamente, les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo 2015 y que su deseos se cumplan, muchos éxitos! Gracias}


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Harry puede decir que Louis está un poco fuera de sí esta noche. Louis estaba tranquilo cuando Harry se acercó hacia él, tan sólo dándole una pequeña sonrisa sin arrugas en sus ojos azules. Louis ha estado jugueteando nervioso con su flequillo toda la noche, y cuando Harry le preguntó si estaba bien su voz se hizo demasiado aguda y las palabras salieron demasiado rápido cuando dijo que estaba bien. Así que Harry espera, porque sabe cómo es Louis, y sabe que si lo presiona, se alejará aún más. Harry le dice a Louis que lo ama, sólo por que lo sabe, y como de costumbre, el ojiazul solo sonríe con los labios fruncidos juntos. A Harry no le importa, porque piensa que tal vez los labios fruncidos son de contener las palabras que casi dijo la semana pasada. Los labios apretados para contener el "yo también te amo".  
Louis tiene noches como estas a veces, cuando está un poco más metido en su caparazón de lo habitual, pero Harry simplemente trabaja en mimarlo. Harry ha sabido que Louis tiene un montón de paredes desde el principio, y también sabe que detrás de esas paredes Louis es frágil. Era tan evidente en la forma en la que el ojiazul a veces luchaba para hacer contacto con sus ojos, la forma en que evitaba los elogios, la manera cómo escuchaba a Harry hablar durante todo un período, pero luego cuando llegaba su turno de hablar parecía que le pedían caminar a través de un campo minado activo. La primera vez que Harry vio la sonrisa de Louis, una verdadera sonrisa, sus ojos arrugados y todo eso, él sabía que tenía que ser la causa de esa sonrisa nuevamente.  
Louis está situado entre Harry y el respaldo del sofá. Sus brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry y su pequeña mano deslizándose bajo la camiseta de este, sus dedos trazando patrones sin sentido contra la piel del rizado. El brazo de Harry se envuelve alrededor de los hombros de Louis, su muñeca doblada de modo que pueda cepillar la parte posterior de su cabello. Aprieta un beso en la frente de Louis y este ladea un poco su barbilla dándole una sonrisa suave antes de presionar un beso en sus labios. Harry le roba otro beso antes de que Louis asienta su mejilla hacia abajo contra su pecho.  
Harry no sabe lo que le está molestando a Louis hoy, pero sólo ha estado en el departamento durante una hora por lo que está esperando el tiempo indicado para que le diga. Harry dejó a Louis en la mañana porque tenía que conducir a Manchester para recoger a Niall sacándolo de la fiesta en la casa que fue la última noche. En el camino de regreso, el rubio insistió que se detuviera para desayunar y luego no había sido hasta por la tarde antes de que Harry finalmente consiguiera tiempo para trabajar en su tarea de física. Fue incluso más tarde antes de que tuviera tiempo para cenar.  
Harry sabe que Louis ha estado solo en el departamento durante todo el día, porque Liam hizo un viaje de vuelta a Doncaster para el fin de semana y Zayn durmió la última noche en casa de Caitlyn. Harry no quería dejar a Louis y le pidió que le acompañara a recoger a Niall, pero Louis le acababa de dar una sonrisa juguetona e insistió que sobreviviría sin él por la tarde. Harry había preguntado si podía recogerlo y llevarlo a cenar, pero Louis ya había comido en ese entonces y sólo le dijo al rizado que viniera después de haber comido.  
Louis dice que le gusta su tiempo a solas, pero a Harry no le gusta pensar en Louis sentado solo en el departamento vacío, dejando su mente a la deriva hacia ese lugar triste que va a veces. Hay tantas capas en Louis, que es tan complejo, que Harry no sabe si va a averiguar verdaderamente todas, pero está tratando. Pero ahora, conoce mejor a Louis y sabe cómo cuidar de él y hacer que se sienta cómodo. También sabe cómo hacerlo sonreír y reír. Nunca olvidará el día en el que Zayn le dio las gracias. Harry había preguntado el porqué y Zayn le había dicho: "por hacerlo feliz".  
Nunca fue difícil para Harry entender por qué Liam y Zayn son tan protectores con Louis. No sólo porque Harry tenía el mismo deseo de protegerlo desde el primer día que lo conoció, sino también porque es muy claro que Louis lo necesita. Necesita a alguien para sostenerlo a veces, necesita a alguien para asegurarse de que esté bien. Liam y Zayn han pensado que Louis podría tener un trastorno de ansiedad no diagnosticado, ya que a veces, parece estar muy alejado y el por qué a veces necesita ser consolado. Habían explicado acerca de la ansiedad de Louis una noche, cuando este consiguió inquietarse después de la cena.  
Cuatro de ellos habían ido a comer y después de que terminaron sólo estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, hablando, pero Louis comenzó a estar cada vez más inquieto. Por último, le había dicho a Liam desesperadamente que necesitaba ir a casa. Harry se había asustado pensando que había hecho algo mal, pero Louis se había mantenido firmemente a su lado de camino a casa y le pidió que se quedara mientras tenía que tomar una ducha. Mientras se duchaba, Liam y Zayn habían explicado que a veces Louis sólo se pone un poco abrumado, e incluso si no entiende qué lo está alterando simplemente hace lo que tiene que hacer para que se sienta bien. Ellos piensan que es la ansiedad, pero ellos saben que esto podría dañar al ojiazul si se le acercan, por lo que sólo hacen lo posible para que se sienta mejor. Muchas veces Louis sólo tiene que escapar a la ducha y sale de nuevo a la normalidad. Ellos piensan que el agua lo relaja.  
Harry no sabe mucho sobre el pasado de Louis, porque cada vez que algo le recuerda a casa, los ojos del mayor se blanquean y casi irradian dolor. Harry prefería sacarse su propio brazo izquierdo antes de incomodar a Louis o molestarlo, por lo que nunca se entromete, pero piensa que quizás el pasado de Louis es lo que origina su ansiedad. Espera que algún día tal vez, Louis le diga, o le corresponda el, 'Te amo' de vuelta, pero Harry no puede pedir algo que Louis no está dispuesto a dar. Harry no es más que feliz siendo parte del presente de Louis, y si tiene suerte, de su futuro. Así que esta noche Harry va a esperar, y si Louis quiere decirle por qué se siente de esta manera, va a hacer lo que pueda para solucionarlo. Si Louis no quiere hablar de eso, Harry no hará algo para retenerlo, solo se asegurará que sepa que es amado.  
"¿Bebé?" Louis dice después de un tiempo de ver televisión.  
"Sí amor", Harry contesta, husmeando en voz baja sobre el cabello de Louis.  
"¿Amaste a Jamie o Meeka?" pregunta en silencio, evitando decididamente la mirada de Harry.  
Harry niega con la cabeza: "No. Quiero decir, con Jamie era demasiado joven, estaba sólo un poco atrapado pero finalmente pude expresar lo que era estar atraído hacia alguien. Realmente nunca pensé que lo haya querido. Después de Jamie, yo estaba un poco indeciso erm-, supongo. Tú sabes 'una vez mordido te hace tímido' y todo eso. Definitivamente no estaba dispuesto amar a Meeka porque él me daba miedo-..., creo que él...- ¿me lastimaría como Jamie? Cosa que hizo, así que me alegro de no haberme tirado de cabeza al asunto", explica, retorciendo los dedos distraídamente en el cabello de Louis.  
Louis se muerde el labio y frunce las cejas por un largo tiempo antes de hablar de nuevo, "entonces yo-..."  
"¿La primera persona que he amado de esa manera?" Harry dice, "sí".  
Louis mueve la cabeza lentamente y deja escapar un suspiro, "Harry-..."  
Harry presiona un beso en la sien de Louis, "Estoy bastante seguro de que eras también mi primer crush para que lo sepas. Tú bailando en el escenario en tu traje de Danny Zuko× me dio una especie de epifanía× gay", dice en broma, porque sabe que tiene que aclarar las cosas antes de que Louis comienze a pensar.  
Louis deja escapar algo entre una risa y una burla y niega con la cabeza, "de seguro Harry", dice con sarcasmo.  
"Ni siquiera en broma Lou," Harry dice con seriedad, sus labios recorriendo a través del borde de la oreja del mayor.  
Louis se estremece un poco y vuelve a enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Harry. Este lo sostiene y traza sus dedos hacia arriba y abajo por su espalda. Louis está tranquilo por un tiempo, sus dedos tirando suavemente del pelo del brazo del rizado. Harry sabe que es un hábito nervioso, Louis ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, así que Harry sólo espera, porque sabe que Louis tiene algo en mente.  
"¿Alguna vez has sentido-... alguna vez haz tenido tiempo de sentirte...-" Louis deja escapar un suspiro, "¿alguna vez te has sentido avergonzado?"  
Harry asiente con la cabeza, "por supuesto Lou. Todos los días", dice con honestidad.  
"¿Por qué?" Louis le pregunta con escepticismo, pero su voz es tranquila, "¿acerca de qué deberías sentirte avergonzado?"  
"Louis, soy literalmente la persona más torpe y desgarbada con vida. Mis miembros son demasiado largos y mi nariz es demasiado grande y tengo hoyuelos que me hacen parecer como un bebé gigante", responde Harry, sólo medio bromeando .  
Louis sopla su aliento contra la piel de Harry, "bebé gigante", se ríe un poco, "pero tienes que hacer eso de fruncir tus cejas cuando estás tratando de ser serio, eso contrarresta tus hoyuelos, creo".  
"Yo no frunzo el ceño", Harry se queja en broma.  
"Puedo decir por tu voz que estás con el ceño fruncido en este momento," dice Louis y Harry se alegra de oír la sonrisa en su voz, "y me gusta tu nariz", añade en voz baja después.  
"Gracias amor", dice sonriendo contra el cabello de Louis, "pero sí, lo hago.La semana pasada cuando tuve ese grano en la barbilla ni siquiera quería mostrar mi cara", admite.  
Louis se aleja luego, con las cejas fruncidas, "Harry no seas ridículo, tú sabes que yo no me preocuparía sobre algún grano".  
"Louis, tú tienes la piel perfecta y esa cosa era enorme. Obviamente sé que ni siquiera pensarías nada malo en ello, pero todavía me sentía avergonzado de eso".  
Louis da una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y muerde su labio nuevamente, "me siento avergonzado todo el tiempo", dice finalmente, y Harry tiene que esforzarse para oír su voz, "incluso en mi ropa. Y yo quiero estar contigo: de esta manera...- , pero la idea de que me veas sin ropa...", simplemente niega con la cabeza, enterrando nuevamente su rostro en el cuello de Harry.  
Harry vacila un poco, porque no han hablado de la aversión de Louis a que vean su cuerpo, al igual que lo habían hecho sobre las autolesiones. Harry no ha querido presionarlo, así que pisa con cuidado sobre los límites de Louis, nunca haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Significa mucho para Harry que ahora Louis ni siquiera se inmute en lo absoluto cuando le tome la mano, porque este confía en que el rizado no vaya tocarlo en cualquier zona fuera de su lugar de confort limitado. La mano y la boca de Louis son la mejores cosas que Harry nunca tuvo y ahora se permite cuidarlo, por lo que ha sido suficiente. Ahora, sin embargo, Harry sabe que Louis quiere más. Simplemente eso hace que el dolor en su corazón incremente al ver al mayor sentirse incómodo en su propia piel. Harry le dice a Louis lo hermoso que es cien veces al día, pero no ha hecho ninguna diferencia en el ojiazul, ya que este no se ve de la misma manera.  
"Louis," Harry suspira, sabe lo grande que es, que Louis se esté abriendo sobre algo, "bebé yo..."  
"Es sólo que-,Nunca he sido delgado Harry. Incluso cuando estaba jugando fútbol y hacía ejercicio todos los días y el funcionamiento constante que siempre he tenido, está la maldita barriga y yo-...yo solo tengo todos estos regordetes rollos y entonces tú estás con tu línea 'v' y tus abdominales", Louis suspira, su cálido aliento contra la piel de Harry mientras mantiene su rostro oculto.  
Harry niega con la cabeza antes de que Louis termine su frase, "Louis, me encanta cada pedacito de ti".  
"Harry no has visto cada pedacito de mí", dice Louis, sonando exasperado, "Estoy yo- soy tan suave".  
Louis escupe la palabra como si fuera la peor cosa posible y Harry lo odia. Si Harry podría describir a Louis en una palabra sería "suave", y eso es una de las razones porqué Harry lo ama. Le encanta los dulces ojos de Louis y sus suaves labios. Le encanta la forma en que la voz de Louis es suave, y su respiración es suave, y sus toques son suaves. Louis es todo suéteres suaves de gran tamaño, y su cabello suave y piel suave. A Harry le encanta cuando sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de Louis y su palma descansa encima del corazón de Louis, incluso el ritmo es suave. A Harry le encanta que Louis sea suave y si su cuerpo es suave también le va a encantar de igual manera.  
"Bueno", dice Harry, "Me gustas suave. Y me gustas. Ya sea que estés suave o no. Te amo en realidad, si no lo sabías".  
Louis se aleja y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Harry. Harry no sabe lo que Louis está buscando ya que los ojos de este, vagan en su rostro, ni siquiera sabe si Louis cree que lo ama. Espera, incluso si Louis no pueda decirlo de nuevo, al menos sepa que Harry lo dice enserio.  
"Yo no quiero que dejes de..." Louis susurra.  
"¿Dejar de qué?" Harry le pregunta, "¿Amarte?"  
Cuando Louis asiente, el corazón de Harry se siente en su garganta, "cuando me veas".  
Louis nunca ha reconocido que Harry lo ama. Una vez le dio las gracias, pero era tan torpe que nunca lo dijo de nuevo. Aparte de eso, Harry consigue una sonrisa de labios apretados o un rubor o un beso departe del ojiazul. A Harry no le importa, sin embargo, porque incluso si Louis no puede decirlo a cambio, sólo necesita que este lo sepa. Esto es diferente, sin embargo, no es sólo decir que Louis sabe que Harry lo ama, esto es decir que Louis quiere ser amado por Harry.   
"El amor no funciona de esa manera. El amor no se detiene," Harry dice en voz baja.  
"Lo hace," Louis gime, y el dolor en su voz hace que el pecho de Harry duela, "sólo se detiene todo el tiempo."  
"El mío no. Yo no voy a parar. Especialmente cuando no estás lo suficientemente cómodo para mostrarme cada parte de ti. Amaré cada pulgada de ti Louis", susurra Harry, su mano subiendo, acariciando la mejilla del mayor.  
"Tú no lo sabes" Louis suspira, no cumpliendo con la mirada de Harry.  
"Hey," murmura Harry, levantando la barbilla de Louis por lo que sus ojos se encuentran, "sí, quiero saberlo. Sólo tienes que darme una oportunidad de mostrártelo".  
Los ojos de Louis son suaves y serios y su mirada rompe el corazón de Harry. Se puede ver en los ojos de Louis que está luchando tan difícilmente de creerle a Harry. El rizado puede soportarlo, sabiendo lo difícil que es para Louis creer que es amado, creer que él sólo va a romper la relación, si no tiene el cuerpo perfecto. Es realmente difícil para Harry no tomarlo como algo personal, quizás Louis piense que tal vez él es tan superficial que sus sentimientos cambiarán. Harry sabe, sin embargo, que estas preocupaciones que Louis tiene provienen de algo mucho más profundo, algo que tal vez no sabe nada todavía. Ese dolor en los ojos de Louis es real y visceral y Harry no lo entiende, pero espera que algún día lo haga. Odia que algo o alguien le haya hecho a Louis sentirse tan inseguro, pero hará todo lo que tenga en su poder para tomar todo el dolor que siente el mayor, y alejarlo como le sea posible.  
"Sí", Louis respira, apoyándose ante el toque de Harry, "Sí. Voy a darte una oportunidad".  
El corazón de Harry se acelera con sólo escuchar esas palabras y luego los labios de Louis están rozando los suyos con un toque de desesperación. Los dedos de Louis anudan los cabellos de Harry sin despegar sus labios. Harry se mueve hacia arriba, con la mano aún acunando la mejilla de Louis, sus ojos cerrados, y profundizando el beso. El pequeño sonido entrecortado que Louis suelta contra los labios de Harry envía escalofríos por su espalda. Las manos de Louis se arrastran por la parte posterior del cuello de Harry, mientras se sienta y el ojiverde con él, porque no quieren desconectar sus bocas.  
"Lou," Harry tararea cuando los dientes de Louis recorren ligeramente lo largo de su mandíbula.  
"Yo quiero- Harry quiero", dice Louis, arrastrando sus labios de la piel de Harry por un segundo, "Lo quiero.".  
"¿Esta noche?" Harry jadea cuando los dientes de Louis recorren suavemente hacia abajo, sobre el lóbulo de su oreja.  
"Ahora", susurra Louis, su aliento cálido en la mejilla de Harry.  
La mano de Louis se desliza por el pecho de Harry, a través del algodón de la camiseta por encima de su estómago. La palma de su mano toca la polla de Harry a través de sus pantalones de chándal y este deja escapar un resoplido, su polla sacudiéndos. La mano de Louis toca a través de los pantalones de chándal de Harry mientras sus labios se arrastran chocando, el rizado lamiendo la boca del ojiazul. Harry está duro de inmediato, su polla encontrándose con la mano de Louis, sus caderas persiguiendo la fricción.  
"Bebé", se queja, su mano deslizándose por el cabello de Louis.  
"Harry, vamos", dice Louis, acariciando la mejilla de Harry.  
Harry traga grueso, alejándose ligeramente para mirar los ojos de Louis, "¿estás seguro?"  
Louis no responde en voz alta, pero se echa hacia atrás en el sofá, anudando sus dedos con los de Harry y entrelazándolos. Empuja a Harry levantándolo del sofá, su polla balanceándose entre sus piernas. La visión de Louis en la sudadera favorita de Harry siempre hace algo con él, pero ahora mismo está haciendo latir su polla. El suéter era incluso un poco grande antes de que Harry se lo diera a Louis, por lo que está nadando literalmente en ella. Casi golpea sus rodillas e incluso con las mangas enrolladas más de cinco veces todavía se resbalan por sus manos mientras dirige a Harry por el pasillo. El negro de la sudadera se desvaneció por lo que es casi gris y el cuello se está desgastando, pero Louis se ve absolutamente adorable en él.  
Llegan a la habitación de Louis y Harry llega al interruptor de luz, pero el mayor le detiene. Harry ve la indecisión familiar en los ojos de Louis cuando da una pequeña sacudida de cabeza. Harry sólo asiente porque no espera que Louis se sienta cómodo desnudándose con el dormitorio iluminado. Louis se extiende y desliza sus manos bajo el dobladillo de la camiseta del ojiverde y se para de puntillas para darle un beso. Harry mueve su barbilla y une sus labios, su mano deslizándose hasta el lugar habitual, acunando la parte posterior del cuello de Louis.  
Quiere extender la mano y tirar de la sudadera sobre la cabeza de Louis, quiere sentarlo al otro lado de la cama, quiere tocar cada centímetro de él, quiere besarlo, hasta que toda duda que tiene el ojiazul de sí mismo, se esfume. Duda, sin embargo, porque los límites están tan arraigados en Louis y no quiere alejarlo. Los dedos de Louis tiran de la camiseta de Harry y se separa, sacándolo por sobre arriba de la cabeza de este, haciéndose a un lado e inclinándose hacia adelante para presionar besos contra su piel. Harry suspira suavemente ante la sensación de las manos de Louis arrastrándose hacia los lados de su cuerpo, los labios de este rozando sus pectorales.  
Louis jala el cordón del chándal de Harry y luego lo empuja hacia abajo de sus caderas hasta que caen a sus pies. Su mano se desliza más allá de la cinturilla de los bóxers de Harry y envuelve la longitud de este, bombeando lentamente, logrando un gemido de la boca del rizado. Cuando los bóxers de Harry caen al suelo, y está completamente desnudo, Louis envuelve sus manos alrededor de sus bíceps, empujándolo suavemente en la cama. Harry se sienta en el borde con su polla rozando su estómago. La habitación está a oscuras, pero Harry puede ver a Louis ante la pálida luz de la luna que entra por las cortinas grises transparentes de las ventanas.  
Harry mira a Louis, pero él es apenas pequeño e inferior, incluso sentado en la cama. Louis se pone delante de él, con las manos escondidas bajo las mangas del suéter, el cabello revuelto en la parte posterior de su cabeza. La luz de la luna está proyectando sombras desde las pestañas ridículamente largas de Louis haciéndolo lucir suave y casi angelical. No hay vacilación en los ojos de Louis y Harry sólo quiere besarlo, pero espera porque sólo quiere ir al ritmo de este.  
"Eres hermoso" Harry le dice.  
Louis se muerde el labio y mira hacia abajo a sus pies, el flequillo cayendo en sus ojos. Los dedos de Harry están ansiosos por llegar, reparar, amar y tocar pero espera. Harry piensa que podría esperar a Louis por siempre. La confianza que Louis tenía cuando presionaba sus labios contra los de Harry en el sofá ahora se ha ido. El calor de sus ojos se ha empañado con la incertidumbre y la inseguridad. Sus manos comienzan a moverse y Harry se da cuenta que Louis está tirando de los brazos de las mangas de su suéter, por lo que estas cuelgan vacías a sus lados.  
"Sólo-" Louis frunce el ceño, "Sólo necesito que no digas nada. Por favor."  
"Lou ¿estás seguro?, Yo solo te prometo que puedo esperar. Sólo quiero que te sientas cómodo", dice Harry suavemente.  
Louis niega con la cabeza, "Harry no sé si alguna vez me vaya a sentir cómodo de pie delante de ti desnudo, pero quiero esto...,- Yo..." se tambalea y sus ojos caen hasta sus pies nuevamente, "si tú no-..."  
"Por supuesto que sí bebé. Por supuesto. Sólo quiero que estés seguro. Yo quiero que signifique tanto para tí como para mí y no quiero que te sientas incómodo."  
"Estoy seguro de esto Harry. Yo...-, yo confío en ti", dice Louis, encontrando la mirada de Harry y dándole una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, "pero por favor no digas nada".  
"Está bien amor", dice Harry, "Te amo, ¿de acuerdo?"  
Los ojos de Louis buscan por un momento en silencio los de Harry antes de dar una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro. Harry observa como se mueven los brazos de Louis bajo la sudadera y sabe que está desatando sus pantalones de pijama porque caen alrededor de sus tobillos. Harry apenas tiene tiempo para disfrutar las piernas de Louis antes de que este se esté moviendo de nuevo, pero su aliento se queda atrapado en su garganta. Harry sabía que Louis tenía un hueco entre sus muslos, pero cuando sus piernas no están cubiertas con pantalones sueltos o pantalones anchos la brecha parece demasiado amplia.  
Los ojos de Harry se ciñen en el rostro de Louis pero los ojos de este están fijos en el suelo mientras sostiene su suéter, agarrando el dobladillo y levantándolo sobre su cabeza. Louis tiene una camiseta debajo, pero es demasiado grande y no hace nada para ocultar lo delgado que son sus brazos. Los huesos de los codos de Louis sobresalen y Harry se da cuenta de que los bíceps de este son tal vez más delgados que su antebrazo.  
Harry ha visto las muñecas de Louis, las ve todo el tiempo cuando remanga el puente de sus mangas para coser. Observa las diminutas manos de Louis revoloteando a través de su cuaderno de dibujo con un lápiz, diseñando cosas hermosas que va a coser después. Harry presiona su pulgar contra ese pequeño hueso de la muñeca de Louis un millón de veces, cada vez en la que entrelazan sus manos. Ahora, sin embargo, Harry puede ver que Louis no sólo tiene las muñecas delicadas, sino también que no hay suficiente carne en los brazos de este.  
Louis ha tirado la sudadera al suelo y ahora se pone delante de Harry en una gran camiseta y un par de bóxers que llegan alrededor de sus muslos. Louis no puede mirarlo a los ojos y Harry está parcialmente contento porque entonces Louis vería la total confusión en ellos. No puede entender, los brazos y piernas son demasiado delgados para su Louis.  
Louis sale de sus bóxers y su camiseta cuelga hasta sus muslos, pero Harry puede ver el final de su polla y es flácida porque está nervioso.  
Harry no puede detener el sonido que se le escapa cuando Louis finalmente se inclina y arrastra la camiseta hacia arriba sobre su cabeza. La respiración de Harry sale estrangulada. La camiseta se arruga en el suelo y parece que el estómago de Harry cae al igual. Louis no es suave.  
La piel de Louis es tensa sobre los bordes dentados de su estómago cóncavo×, y es sólo huesos. Harry puede ver cada una de las costillas de Louis, como si estuvieran luchando contra su piel, tratando de abandonar su trabajo de mantener sus pulmones. Su estómago no es más que un valle hundido por debajo de su caja toráxica, completamente hueco antes de que se conecte con los picos que sobresalen de los huesos de su cadera. Las clavículas donde Harry solía presionar sus labios cuando el jumper Louis se deslizaba hacia un lado con tan sólo mirarlos ahora, son drásticos y hundidos, y se conectan con los hombros demasiado huesudos. Harry puede ver las crestas de las costillas de Louis donde se conectan con el esternón en el pecho.  
"Oh bebé", susurra y casi se atraganta con las palabras, porque simplemente no puede.  
Cada hueso en el cuerpo de Louis está fuera de pantalla y es como si se burlaran de Harry. Durante todo este tiempo los suéteres de gran tamaño y las capas sobre capas, han estado escondiendo esto. No tiene sentido. Louis todavía no ha cumplido ante los ojos de Harry, pero cuando Harry habla, Louis deja escapar algo parecido a un gemido y al instante sus brazos se cruzan a través de su cuerpo. Sus brazos no hacen nada para ocultar el hecho de que no hay carne entre su piel al igual que en los huesos de su cadera o la forma en que su estómago se hunde en medio de los dos puntos del hueso.  
Harry se siente como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Puede sentir el nudo en la garganta asfixiando su aire y la picazón en la parte posterior de sus ojos. Tiene miedo y está confundido y no entiende cómo es que la forma descarnada× en frente de él, es su novio. Lo que más aterroriza a Harry es la forma en que las palabras de Louis están jugando cómo un lazo en su cabeza, diciendo cuán gordo o suave que es. Harry puede ver cómo Louis se pone delante de él, puede ver que está tratando de ocultar la panza que piensa que tiene, puede ver que Louis está marchitándose ante su mirada. Louis no ve lo que ve Harry, y esa es la parte más aterradora de todo esto.  
"Estoy-..."  
"Louis, mierda, ven aquí", murmura Harry, luchando por sofocar un sollozo.  
Harry se pone de pie y cierra la brecha entre ellos. Sus manos se extienden hacia Louis y nunca lo ha sostenido de esta manera, nunca lo tocó sin ropa, nunca antes lo tocó fuera de la zona de confort. Su brazo se envuelve fácilmente alrededor de los hombros de Louis y su otra mano se desliza por arriba del cabello de este. Harry lo atrae aún más cerca y en un instante, Louis está enterrando su cara su pecho. La mano de Harry está en el cabello de Louis, sosteniendo su cabeza, acariciándolo.  
No es suficiente, Louis no se siente lo suficientemente cerca de Harry. El rizado tiene esta imperiosa necesidad de sostener a Louis y nunca dejarlo ir. Está aterrorizado de que si no mantiene sujeto a Louis, este va a flotar. Los brazos de Louis se aferran alrededor de Harry, sus uñas contra la piel de este. Harry está agradecido por la oscuridad, y agradecido de que la cabeza del ojiazul esté metida debajo de su barbilla, porque sus ojos se están poniendo llorosos y su mandíbula apretada para mantener en silencio el millón de preguntas que quiere formular.  
"Te amo Louis", Harry dice y sale más como un gemido, pero es mejor que el grito que está tratando de ocultar.  
Louis no se siente lo suficientemente cerca. Harry no puede mantenerlo lo suficientemente apretado. Él se agacha y sostiene a Louis por detrás de las piernas y traga la bilis que amenaza salir de su garganta al sentir lo fácil que es levantarlo. Louis deja escapar un chillido y trata de retorcerse pero el brazo de Harry se apoya en su trasero y entierra su cara tan profundo como puede contra los huesos donde la carne debe estar, entre el hombro y el cuello del mayor. Louis no lucha y pronto sus piernas se envuelven alrededor de las caderas de Harry, envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este. Harry simplemente lo acuna en sus brazos y trata de no pensar en el hecho de que Louis no puede pesar más de siete piedras.  
"Soy demasiado pesado" Louis protesta contra la sien de Harry.  
Harry lucha con cada impulso que tiene de gritar, "no digas eso por favor, Louis. No lo eres. Por favor, no digas eso", él pide.  
Harry no puede manejar a Louis pensando que es pesado, cuando está genuinamente aterrorizado porque el ojiazul vaya a convertirse en polvo en sus brazos y volar lejos.  
Están así durante mucho tiempo. Louis está envuelto por Harry y este intenta recuperar el control de sí mismo en el hueco del cuello del ojiazul. Su mano se extiende hacia atrás y puede sentir cada movimiento de las costillas debajo de la piel de Louis mientras respira suavemente. Louis come. Harry ha visto a Louis comer. No hay manera de que Liam o Zayn lo dejen saltarse las comidas. Harry no lo entiende.  
"Tú, todavía...-", Louis hace una pausa, tomando una respiración profunda, "¿Todavía me quieres?"  
"Sí Louis. Todavía te quiero a ti. Yo te quiero tanto. Por favor dime que lo sabes" la voz de Harry tiembla y no sabe cómo Louis le escuchó.  
Sin embargo Louis se aleja y Harry está agradecido de haber mantenido sus ojos secos porque el ojiazul está buscando su mirada. "¿Todavía?"  
"Más todos los días," Harry susurra.  
Las cejas de Louis se fruncen un poco, pero por primera vez no se ve como si estuviera luchando contra el impulso de discutir con Harry. Él no rompe su mirada mientras se inclina hacia adelante y junta sus labios suavemente con los de Harry. Harry corresponde el beso con un nivel de desesperación. Su mente va a mil por hora y los labios de Louis siempre han sido una distracción bienvenida. Louis profundiza al instante el beso, su lengua deslizándose junto con sus manos, haciendo puño en los rizos de Harry.  
Harry no deja de besar a Louis mientras lo sitúa en la cama, estableciéndose con él, pero la duda le carcome porque está aterrorizado de que Louis vaya a romperse debajo de él. Las piernas del ojiazul permanecen envueltas alrededor de las caderas de Harry y este está más calmado ahora, sus pollas rozándose entre sí, enviando escalofríos a través de ambos. Harry se queda sin aliento en la boca de Louis cuando este rodea sus caderas. Los dedos de Harry se arrastran suavemente por el costado de Louis, por las crestas de sus costillas. Sus dedos se enroscan alrededor de la cadera del ojiazul pero mantiene su peso pluma en sus toques porque la piel de Louis es casi de papel y sus huesos frágiles. Louis es más delicado de lo que Harry jamás imaginó.  
La cosa es que Harry ama a Louis tanto, y todo en él es hermoso para el rizado, pero tiene miedo, porque Louis es tan delgado que hace que se forme un nudo en su estómago. Harry siente el estómago de Louis revoloteando bajo su palma y se pregunta si este siente dolores cardíacos. Harry se pregunta si Louis tiene hambre en este momento, si comió la cena cuando le dijo que lo hizo. Harry rompe con los labios de Louis porque sus pulmones están pidiendo aire y este centra su boca en su cuello.  
Louis mueve sus caderas lentamente en contra de las de Harry y este puede sentir su polla llenándose junto a la del ojiazul, pero no puede dejar de ver sus huesos sobresalientes. Harry, lentamente y con vacilación se agacha y recorre con sus labios a través de la línea clara de la clavícula de Louis. Presiona besos a lo largo de la piel, siguiendo la línea por el pecho dándole un beso a cada una de las costillas. La piel de gallina recorre el cuerpo de Louis y sus dedos aprietan un poco en el cabello de Harry, pero este no protesta.  
Harry asoma la barbilla y la nariz con suavidad en la suave piel del estómago hundido de Louis. Recorre sus labios contra cada centímetro de su piel y Louis deja escapar un pequeño suspiro que suena un poco más como un quejido. Harry se enfoca en los huesos de la cadera de Louis, en voz baja amamantando un moretón pálido en cada ala del hueso sobresaliente. Louis se estremece cuando los labios de Harry alcanzan el pliegue entre el muslo y la cadera. Él se queja un poco cuando Harry se mueve hacia abajo en el muslo derecho y luego besa por la izquierda también. Cuando ve la polla de Louis, roja y chocando contra su estómago, Harry envuelve sus dedos alrededor de esta y presiona un último beso en su ombligo.  
"Te amo Louis", susurra, mirando hacia los ojos de Louis en serio, "por favor, sólo quiero que lo sepas".  
Pasa un tiempo antes de que Louis hable pero no rompe la mirada cuando dice, "Lo sé."  
Eso es todo lo que Harry necesita escuchar, porque Louis nunca se lo ha dicho antes. Louis sabe que Harry lo ama. Harry está preocupado y está confundido, y Louis no es más que huesos por debajo de él, pero no puede reaccionar adecuadamente en estos momentos. Harry tiene que mantener oculto todo lo que está sintiendo. Él sabe lo duro que ha sido para Louis finalmente ponerse al descubierto, si vacila sólo logrará alejarlo. Louis no sabe que Harry está preocupado porque es demasiado delgado, demasiado frágil. Todo se sentirá como rechazo y Harry no puede, no, simplemente no puede hacerle esto a Louis.  
Harry se mueve hasta conocer los labios de Louis, su mano trabajando lentamente alrededor de la polla de este, hasta que el líquido preseminal esté saliendo. Louis lame la boca de Harry y aprieta sus manos en el cabello de este haciéndolo puño. Harry se centra en su mano alrededor del miembro de Louis y la lengua de este en su boca, porque si piensa acerca de sus huesos, sentirá su corazón detenerse. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Louis se esté retorciendo debajo de él, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos entrecortados que van directamente hacia la polla de Harry. Harry está duro, frotándose contra la pierna de Louis mientras trabaja su polla.  
"Te quiero dentro de mí Harry," Louis susurra contra el borde de la oreja del rizado, "quiero que me llenes".  
Harry se encoge y tiene que ocultar su rostro contra el pecho de Louis, porque en lo único que puede pensar, es en lo vacío que Louis está, lo vacío que debe estar su estómago. Harry no puede soportar el hecho de que será el único que va a estar llenando a Louis esta noche. Quiere tan malditamente a Louis, por supuesto, ha estado esperando esto durante tanto tiempo. Harry ama a Louis si pesa 300 libras o noventa libras, pero este último lo asusta aún más. El pecho de Louis es duro y huesudo y todo encaja en la mente de Harry. La razón por la que los latidos del corazón de Louis siempre han sido tan suaves es porque está desnutrido. Esa palabra rebota alrededor dentro de la cabeza de Harry mientras besa el pecho del mayor, descendiendo a su estómago, los huecos a cada lado de sus caderas. Louis está desnutrido.  
"Louis," Harry suspira contra la piel lisa del ojiazul.  
"Harry," Louis se queja en voz baja, su mano extendida hacia abajo para envolverse alrededor de la polla de Harry.  
Harry está agradecido por la mano de Louis en su miembro porque hay tantas cosas que pasan en su cabeza que está preocupado si podrá ir suave de nuevo. Se centra en la suave piel bajo sus labios y esos ojos azules de bebé clavados en él, medio apagados y oscuros por la lujuria. Louis lloriquea un poco cuando la mano de Harry sale de su polla para llegar a la mesilla de noche por el lubricante, pero sigue acariciando la polla del rizado. Harry acicala sus dedos y piensa en cuánto tiempo ha querido estar con Louis, cuánto tiempo ha estado esperando a tener el cuerpo de Louis. Louis es demasiado delgado, pero al menos Harry lo sabe ahora y puede tratar de arreglarlo. Él lo arreglará. Harry tiene que demostrarle a Louis que lo ama no importa qué. Harry realmente sólo tiene que hacerle el amor a Louis ahora mismo.  
Louis toma una respiración fuerte cuando los dedos de Harry invaden su agujero, sus dedos apretándose alrededor del brazo del rizado. Harry es lento y suave porque Louis se aprieta firmemente. Mientras Harry trabaja en abrir lentamente a Louis, se besan lento pero profundo. Louis consigue aumentar el ritmo del beso; más rápido y más desesperado cuando Harry desliza lentamente un segundo dedo y comienza cuidadosamente a abrirlos en forma de tijera. Louis está caliente y palpitante alrededor de los dedos de Harry, mientras la polla del rizado está bordeando pre-semen contra la cama, mientras yace junto a él. El pulso del rizado zumba en sus oídos, mezclándose con los pequeños gemidos suaves que Louis está haciendo.  
"Eres tan bueno Haz" Louis gime "otro por favor."  
Harry consigue un tercer dedo, doblándolos en el momento justo para golpear ese punto. Louis deja escapar un pequeño grito y entierra su rostro en el pecho de Harry. Los labios de Harry se presionan en cada centímetro del cuerpo de Louis mientras sus dedos se mueven. Él susurra "te amo" y "eres hermoso" sobre la piel de Louis con un sentido de urgencia. Harry clava nuevamente sus dedos hasta que Louis está temblando debajo de él, arrastrando sus dedos por su espalda, su respiración pesada y temblando en su oído. La polla de Harry está palpitando entre ellos, con ligeros espasmos y dolor cada vez que se arrastra sobre la piel de Louis cuando se retuerce.  
"Estoy listo Harry, mierda, listo". Louis susurra.  
Harry no quita sus dedos cuando Louis busca a  
por el lubricante, "¿condón?" Harry pregunta, pero Louis niega con la cabeza.  
"Quiero sentirte" Louis jadea, cuando Harry da un codazo a su próstata.  
Las manos de Louis tiemblan cuando esparce el lubricante en la polla de Harry. Harry besa a lo largo de la línea del cuello de Louis mientras trabaja sus dedos. Harry no sabe lo que va a hacer, la idea de estar encima de Louis lo asusta. Tiene miedo de poner demasiado peso sobre él, Louis es tan malditamente frágil y Harry está tan asustado de hacerle daño.  
"Puedes...- Louis puedes...Tú- ¿puedes estar en la parte superior amor?" Harry pregunta.  
Louis frunce el ceño, sus manos quietas en la polla de Harry, "Harry-..."  
"Puedo hacerlo- puedo hacer el trabajo....Yo solo...- ¿puedes estar en la cima?"  
"No es acerca de hacer el 'trabajo' . Puedo...-Yo puedo hacer esto, yo solo..." Louis se muerde el labio, "Yo voy a ser demasiado pesado y- ...,- y tu estarás mirando y erm-,.."  
"Bebé" Harry interrumpe, tratando de hablar con todo el nudo en la garganta, "no digas que eres demasiado pesado, por favor. No pesas nada. Por favor, sólo... ¿confía en mí?"  
Los ojos de Louis se suavizan un poco y traga grueso antes de asentir con la cabeza, "Sí, confío en ti. Bien".  
Harry da un suspiro de alivio y junta sus labios con los de Louis, "gracias cariño."  
Louis se queja cuando los dedos de Harry lo dejan, mientras se desplaza a recostarse sobre las almohadas en el centro de la cama. Louis se arrastra por lo que está de rodillas hacia Harry. Los ojos de Harry vagan sobre cada centímetro de la piel de Louis, tensándose sobre sus huesos. Levanta las manos hacia las caderas de Louis, realmente no sosteniéndolas, sólo tocando. Louis llega a sentarse y ambos jadean un poco cuando la cabeza de la polla de Harry da un codazo contra su agujero.  
Las manos de Harry son suaves en las caderas de Louis cuando lo guía, lentamente dejándolo hundirse. Ambos están cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor , su respiración desigual cuando Louis toma más de la polla de Harry. Harry siente cada centímetro de Louis envuelto tan apretado alrededor de él, caliente y apretando mientras espera a que se relaje. Los pulgares de Harry frotan círculos suaves en las cumbres de las caderas de Louis, donde los moretones pálidos se rezagan×. Harry tiene cuidado de no moverse cuando Louis respira profundamente y se estabiliza. Sus ojos están cerrados y sus palmas son firmes contra el pecho de Harry. El cabello de Louis es un desastre y sus mejillas están rojas, pero sus ojos son tan brillantes y Harry piensa que es tan jodidamente hermoso.  
"Eres hermoso", Harry le dice, "tan hermoso Louis", La voz de Harry es desigual pero Louis se ruboriza ante las palabras.  
Cuando Louis comienza a moverse Harry pierde el aliento, porque el ojiazul es tan apretado, y se siente tan bien, y es Louis. Su Louis. Louis, que es hermoso y amable, inteligente y divertido. Louis, que tiene toda esta tristeza dentro de él, pero al instante lo deja a un lado para que nadie se preocupe. Louis que solía sonreír pero ha olvidado cómo ser feliz, que todavía se ve un poco sorprendido de sí mismo cada vez que logra que Harry suelte una carcajada. Louis que vaga alrededor del departamento con la andrajosa sudadera vieja de Harry, pero se viste como si estuviera en una pasarela para la nueva línea de ropa de invierno todos los días para la universidad. Louis, que le va a decir cosas bonitas a Harry un millón de veces al día, pero todavía se sonroja cada vez que recibe un cumplido.  
Su Louis. El Louis que lo masturbó en la ducha cuando estaba finalmente listo para admitir que las chicas no lo hicieron por él. El Louis que le hacía sentirse bien acerca de sí mismo, sin ni siquiera tener una idea como era él. El Louis que le dio una oportunidad para su desfile de moda, y sin querer dejó a Harry entrar en su vida. El Louis del que Harry se enamoró a pesar de todos sus muros. El Louis que hace que su sonrisa le de un propósito a Harry.  
Las caderas de Louis ruedan y se dibuja un gemido en Harry. Las yemas de los dedos de Louis se presionan sobre el pecho de Harry mientras encuentra un ángulo de movimiento. Louis se empuja hacia arriba y abajo, adelante y atrás, y el calor en la ingle de Harry es abrumadora. Las manos de Harry abarcan las costillas de Louis y trazan patrones por sus lados, sintiendo su piel caliente. Louis es siempre callado, Harry nunca puede oír sus sonidos, y deja escapar un largo gemido cuando este gira sus caderas. Louis consigue el ángulo correcto y Harry puede darse cuenta está chocando la próstata de Louis porque este gimotea y coge más ritmo. Los dos están jadeando mientras Louis se empuja aún mas, las manos de Harry en los muslos demasiado delgados del mayor y su cabeza presionándose contra la almohada.  
El pecho de Louis está agitado y sus mejillas están rojas, mientras mueve sus caderas como experto. Él es tan bueno, se siente tan bien, pero Harry puede decir que está cansado. Eso lo lleva a darse cuenta de que la resistencia de Louis es baja porque su cuerpo está funcionando en vacío. Harry no puede dejarse recordar la época donde Louis parecía que casi se desmayaría cuando se levantó demasiado rápido, o los cientos de veces que hizo una broma acerca de ser un anciano para encubrir el hecho de que se tambaleaba por las escaleras hasta el departamento tan lentamente.  
Al instante las manos de Harry se remontan a las caderas de Louis y las mantiene fijas en esta ocasión, dándole apoyo. Harry intenta no estremecerse con el hecho de que puede mantener las caderas de Louis sin un poco de esfuerzo. Louis no protesta cuando Harry lo apoya, sin embargo, y este se da cuenta de que quizás es porque está agotado. Louis puede mover sus caderas tan bien, pero Harry sabe lo agotador que es. Harry excava los talones en el colchón y folla a Louis mientras lo sostiene. Se siente tan bien que casi no puede respirar y Louis dejar salir pequeños gemidos de aliento que están volviendo loco al rizado.  
"Harry-" Louis se queja, "Hazz, voy a..."  
"¿Puedes correrte de esta manera, bebé?" Harry gime, sus ojos fijos en Louis, "¿Puedes correrte sin mí tocándote?"  
Louis deja escapar un gemido y asiente con la cabeza bruscamente, "sí puedo- tan bueno,- Harry- pronto..."  
"Está bien bebé, córrete para mí, amor," Harry susurra sin aliento, "tan hermoso. Córrete para mí."  
Louis deja escapar el más hermoso grito que Harry ha oído en su vida y entonces se está corriendo en un chorro blanco caliente sobre el estómago del rizado, arrastrando sus uñas por el pecho de este mientras se estremece. El agujero de Louis se aprieta pecaminosamente alrededor de la polla de Harry y, combinado con la hermosa forma en la que su rostro se contorsiona debido a su orgasmo, hace al rizado correrse duro gritando su nombre. Louis se desploma hacia adelante temblando ligeramente contra pecho de Harry, jadeando, el semen entre ellos. Harry se repone de las réplicas del clímax, y se deleita con el peso casi inexistente de Louis sobre la parte superior de él.  
Harry sale con cuidado y Louis se retuerce ante la sensación y entierra su cara en el cuello del rizado. Están asi por un rato, pegajosos, el calor entre ellos, y sin fuerzas. Harry traza sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre la espalda de Louis y reprime un estremecimiento cuando se da cuenta que puede sentir cada espina de su columna vertebral, puede sentir cada una de las costillas alrededor de su espalda también. A medida que desciende de lo alto de su orgasmo, la gravedad de la situación pesa en él una y otra vez. Louis no es así. Él es escuálido, y está roto, y Harry no sabe lo que va a hacer. La sensación de las lágrimas avecinándose pican en la parte posterior de sus ojos cada vez más familiarizados esta noche, pero traga el sentimiento porque no puede hacer nada al respecto en este momento.  
"Eres tan perfecto Louis. Te amo," murmura Harry en el cabello de Louis.  
Louis levanta la barbilla, sus ojos entrecerrados y brumosos. Él no dice nada, pero su pequeña mano se acerca a la mejilla de Harry y acaricia con el pulgar en el lugar donde se esconde el hoyuelo de este. Sus ojos buscan el rostro de Harry mientras sus dedos se retuercen a través de los rizos sudorosos de este. La mirada en los ojos de Louis habla más que mil palabras. Harry piensa que tal vez, sólo tal vez Louis pueda ver que el amor que siente hacia él, existe. Sin embargo, Harry no espera que Louis corresponda las palabras. Sabe que la aversión de Louis hacia la palabra "L" es más profunda que una simple vacilación. Harry sólo le da una sonrisa tranquila antes de que Louis se incline hacia adelante y lo bese largo y suavemente.  
(L: love/amor)  
Harry finalmente se obliga a levantarse e ir por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño para limpiarse. Trae la toalla facial húmeda de nuevo al dormitorio. Louis tiene sus rodillas encogidas hasta el pecho mientras se acuesta en su lado pero le sonríe a Harry igualmente. Harry se sienta en el borde de la cama y tira suavemente de los brazos de Louis lejos de sus rodillas y tira cuidadosamente las piernas de este extendiéndolas. Louis todavía rehuye de la mirada de Harry, pero no protesta cuando el rizado corre el paño caliente sobre su pecho y estómago para limpiarlo. Harry llega entre las piernas de Louis y tiernamente limpia su trasero sensible, consiguiendo un gemido de este mientras limpia los restos de lubricante o las fugas de semen.  
Después de que están limpios, Harry saca las mantas y Louis se mete dentro, junto a él. Esta vez Louis no se aleja cuando los brazos de Harry se envuelven alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo. Harry puede al menos estar agradecido de que Louis le permita tocarlo ahora. Esa ha sido la parte más difícil; conteniéndose cada vez que quería alcanzar y envolver sus brazos alrededor de Louis desde atrás, tener que detenerse cada vez que quería sostenerlo en sus brazos. Harry se pregunta, si alguna vez le había dicho a Louis el por qué tenía tanto miedo a ser tocado, tal vez se habría enterado de que algo no estaba bien antes. Seguramente hubiera sentido todos sus huesos.  
Ese pensamiento hace que el dolor en su pecho se incremente mientras se centra en Louis sobre sus brazos. La nariz de Louis acaricia el cuello de Harry, sus dedos acariciando alrededor de la clavícula del rizado. El brazo de Harry se envuelve alrededor de Louis, abrazándolo contra su pecho, y sus otros dedos recorriendo su cabello revuelto. La respiración de Louis es constante ahora, pero sigue siendo tan suave como siempre. Harry intenta no preguntarse si el corazón de Louis hubiera dejado de latir sólo un día, si nunca nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba tan bajo de peso. Harry piensa que Louis está dormido, pero luego este levanta la cabeza y lo mira con incertidumbre.  
"¿Harry?" Louis pregunta, en voz tan baja.  
"¿Si cariño?"  
"¿Vas a estar aquí cuando me despierte? Quiero decir, ¿todavía quieres estar conmigo?"  
La respiración de Harry se estrangula y traga grueso, "por supuesto que estaré aquí Louis. Por supuesto que todavía quiero estar contigo".  
Louis deja escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, "No sé cómo llegué a ser lo suficientemente afortunado de tenerte", dice en voz baja.  
"Yo soy el afortunado," Harry dice en serio, en silencio, dispuesto a que Louis le crea, "No sé lo que ves cuando te miras en el espejo Louis, pero yo te amo tanto."  
Harry sabe que ha dicho"Te amo" demasiadas veces esta noche, pero no puede parar. Él necesita que Louis lo sepa. Louis acaricia de nuevo el cuello de Harry, mientras este lo tiene más cerca, esconde su rostro en el cabello del ojiazul.  
Mientras se establece en la oscuridad, todos los signos que debería haber visto antes corren a través de su cabeza. Siempre frío porque no tiene carne para mantenerlo caliente. El mareo constante porque su cuerpo está funcionando en vacío. La resistencia a ser tocado, a ser visto. Los pequeños comentarios que Harry siempre protestaba en contra a los de Louis, nunca sabiendo de qué realmente se trataban.  
Piensa en todas las comidas que ha tenido con Louis y por un tiempo no puede pensar en nada fuera de lugar. No come con Louis muy a menudo, ya que este siempre dice que está comiendo con Liam y Zayn. Ahora Harry ni siquiera sabe si Louis ha estado comiendo en lo absoluto, podría haberle dicho a Liam y Zayn que comía con él.  
De repente, una imagen parpadea en su mente. Louis saliendo de la caseta de baño en el restaurante griego, su primera vez saliendo juntos fuera de la escuela, y enjuagando el vómito de su boca. Harry había escuchado a Louis vomitando, le había oído forzar el alimento a salir, pero le había creído cuando este le había dicho que estaba enfermo. Es sólo entonces cuando Harry se da cuenta que no puede dejar de pensar una sola vez en Louis yendo a la ducha después de comer la cena. Su estómago se agita cuando se da cuenta de la verdadera razón porqué Louis se puso ansioso ese momento en el restaurante, la verdadera razón porqué necesitaba llegar a casa para ducharse.  
Harry ha vuelto a hacerlo. Todas las señales estaban allí y él era demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta. Él dejó que Louis caiga al igual que Gemma. Podría haberlos ayudado pronto pero es jodidamente ignorante. Quiere gritar. Él quiere golpear algo. Quiere golpear su cabeza contra la pared. Quiere despertar a Louis y rogarle para que le explique por qué se está haciendo esto. Rogarle a parar. Rogarle a comer.  
Harry no quiere mandar la mierda todo esto, no quiere robar la tranquilidad o la felicidad fuera del rostro de Louis. Todo esto está corroyendo a Louis en sus brazos, pero Harry no quiere romper el hechizo de su primera vez juntos.  
Harry no sabe lo que va a hacer mañana, pero no va a dejar que Louis se haga esto nunca más. Él tiene que solucionar este problema, tiene que ayudar a Louis a curarse. Porque lo ama, y nunca ha sentido esto por nadie antes, y en algún lugar en el camino, Louis se ha convertido en la luz de su vida , y no puede ver cómo se desvanece.  
No es sino hasta mucho después de que Louis está roncando suavemente contra su cuello que Harry se deja llorar.  
×××  
√Danny Suko: Personaje principal interpretado por John Travolta en la película musical de 1978, "Grease".  
√Epifanía: Manifestación de una cosa.  
√Cóncavo: Que tiene, respecto del que mira, forma curva más hundida en el centro que en los bordes.  
√Descarnada: Que presenta la realidad de forma cruda, sin adornos ni paliativos. Que no tiene carne.  
√Pared/capa/: Este tipo de palabras se usan el fic para referirse a los muros que tiene Louis. Lo que le impide ser feliz, o quererse a sí mismo. Algo así como sus "demonios internos".  
√Rezagan: Retrasar por un tiempo la ejecución de alguna cosa.  
√Fading: Desvanecerse.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Harry despierta con Louis temblando en sus brazos. Los dos están todavía desnudos y Louis se ha situado en el lado de Harry, inconscientemente persiguiendo la calidez del rizado en su sueño. Su rostro está donde da el pulso en el cuello de Harry, y su cuerpo está metido entre las piernas de este. Harry no lo ha soltado hasta en sueños, sus brazos están todavía enrollados alrededor de la diminuta cintura de Louis. Sabe que su cuerpo, emite una gran cantidad de calor, Louis le había dicho antes, pero por lo general este lleva un suéter y pantalones de pijama en la cama y ahora, sin ningún tipo de ropa que le aísle del frío, sus dientes están casi castañeando mientras duerme.

Harry mira el reloj de la alarma de Louis y se da cuenta de que sólo ha dormido un par de horas, aunque el sol ya brilla a través de las cortinas transparentes. Él estaba despierto escuchando la respiración de Louis; dejando que la ranura de sus dedos se cuelen entre las costillas de este sintiendo cada inhalación y exhalación suya. Su mente corrió a través de cada cosa en la que debió haberse dado cuenta, en todos los sentidos fracasó con Louis. Harry ha recordado todo el camino de vuelta al primer día en el studio cuando Louis no bebía el café dulce almibarado que le trajo y acababa de recoger su bollo.

Harry no pudo evitar las lágrimas la noche anterior, pero incluso con dejarlas fuera, el nudo en su pecho no se ha aflojado. Durante toda la noche sentía como si estuviera tratando de aferrarse a la nada, al igual que Louis estaba segundos antes de dormir. Es tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan delgado. Harry no sabe lo que va a hacer todavía. Él está aterrorizado de confrontar a Louis porque sabe lo fácil que será enviarlo nuevamente a su caparazón. También tiene que asegurarse de que tenga razón sobre Louis, antes de preguntar.

Harry va a hacerle el desayuno a Louis, al igual que lo haría cualquier otra mañana, pero esta vez va a observar bien, como debería haber estado haciéndolo todo el tiempo. Harry recorre con los dedos la espalda de Louis, sintiendo la piel de gallina y los huesos de los omóplatos. Da un beso en el cabello del ojiazul y se desenreda lentamente entre las sábanas. Louis deja escapar un pequeño gemido cuando Harry se mueve con cuidado, su cabeza entre las almohadas, pero no se despierta.

Las mantas se arremolinan en sus caderas cuando Harry se sienta y todavía le hace aspirar una bocanada de aire cuando ve a Louis. Harry no puede decidir si verlo a la luz es mejor o peor. Es peor porque ahora puede realmente ver lo delgado e irregular que es, realmente puede ver, en comparación con su propio muslo, o su propio brazo, cuán pequeño Louis es.

Harry piensa que tal vez es menos aterrador de esta manera, ya que, sin la luz de la luna emitiendo sombras en los huecos del cuerpo de Louis donde la carne debería estar, lo hace parecer menos a un esqueleto. Es hermoso, de alguna manera, lo frágil, lo delicado que es. Su piel siempre tiene ese ligero toque de oro y cuando su rostro no se tuerce con vacilación, se ve un poco más suave. Harry sabe sin embargo, que aunque siempre será capaz de encontrar la belleza en Louis, esto no está bien. Esos huesos no están bien.

Harry se desliza lentamente de la cama y saca las mantas alrededor de Louis, metiendo los bordes en cada lado de la cama arropándolo. Al costado de la cama está la calefacción eléctrica que Harry compró para Louis; no ha estado siendo utilizada porque Harry está todas las noches y por lo general mantiene lo suficientemente caliente al mayor. Lo enchufa y sube el dial de la temperatura, antes de cubrir con cuidado el pequeño bulto que es el ojiazul bajo las sábanas.

Louis suspira contento en su sueño, con el rostro relajado donde Harry ha escondido las mantas hasta su barbilla. Harry calza en un par de pantalones de chándal del cajón que el mayor le dio para mantener algo de su ropa. Significó mucho para Harry cuando Louis le ofreció un cajón. Pero tal vez, incluso si no podía decirlo en voz alta, Louis estaba ofreciéndole a Harry un poco de espacio permanente en su vida. Harry sabe que a veces tiende sobreentender demasiado las cosas, pero tiene esperanza.

Harry va a la cocina y empieza a reunir los ingredientes para los panqueques. Tenía la esperanza de cocinar, le daría una distracción de sus pensamientos, pero eso no está sucediendo. Lo único que puede pensar es cuántas veces Louis siempre dice que le encanta sus panqueques. Ahora Harry sólo puede preguntarse si era siempre una tarea difícil para Louis comerlas. Si Louis rechazaba los panqueques que Harry hacía. Si tenía que obligarse a comerlas. Se siente como un idiota por lo mucho que siempre ha amado cocinar para Louis, cuando este realmente ha odiado su comida todo el tiempo.

Harry está sumido en sus pensamientos cuando Louis llega a la cocina, pero puede oír sus pies descalzos sobre las baldosas y darse la vuelta. Louis está llevando su camiseta favorita con unos pantalones de pijama, y Harry se da cuenta ahora que podría caber 'ocho' Louis en ese suéter. Louis frota sus ojos con el puño, somnoliento, apenas mirando a través de su manga. Le da una sonrisa vacilante a Harry, como si no estuviera seguro de si creer que realmente sigue ahí, rompiéndole un poco el corazón al rizado.

"Buenos días, hermoso" Harry le dice, dándole una suave sonrisa.

Louis sonríe un poco más y da un paso adelante cuando Harry le tiende la mano. Louis se agita ligeramente cuando Harry envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, en lugar de sus hombros como lo haría normalmente, pero no protesta. Los brazos de Louis suben para sujetar el cuello de Harry, sus dedos deslizándose en sus enredados rizos. Harry tiene que agacharse para enterrar su rostro en el hombro de Louis, pero deja que su cuerpo se acople al de él, manteniéndolo lo más cerca que puede.

"Hola bebé", Louis dice en voz baja, y Harry siente un beso presionando en su cabello.

"Te amo", dice Harry.

Louis no dice nada, pero cuando aprieta aún mas cerca al rizado, este se siente un poco más pequeño. Harry simplemente acaricia con la palma de su mano través de la parte posterior del cabello de Louis. Ellos sólo están así, simplemente juntos, hasta que huelen como el panqueque se quema.

Harry hace todo lo posible para actuar con normalidad mientras termina de servir los panqueques, pero siente como si estuviera pasando con alguna mentira. Al igual que está siendo deshonesto con Louis por omisión, porque no está hablando con él acerca de lo que está pasando en estos momentos. Harry siente como si estuviera manteniendo este gran secreto que Louis ni siquiera sabe que ha compartido con él, y simplemente no se siente bien. Harry nunca ha sido alguna vez deshonesto con Louis y no puede soportar el nudo en el pecho.

Se sientan a desayunar, y por primera vez Harry observa en realidad cómo come Louis. Observa la forma en que corta la comida a la perfección, incluso, piezas demasiado pequeñas. Louis va a picar unas pocas piezas y las moverá con el tenedor un poco mientras habla, pero nada de lo que realmente hace, va dentro de su boca. Toma las piezas fuera de su tenedor con el cuchillo y los corta más pequeños en el proceso, por lo que son apenas perceptibles en el borde de su plato. Más de corte, más movimiento alrededor de su tenedor, más disección de su comida.

Harry mantiene una conversación con Louis y este no se da cuenta que el rizado lo observa. Harry ni siquiera ha conseguido ningún alimento en su boca porque está tan distraído observando a Louis. Él mira como Louis agarra el jarabe y lo rocía en su plato, pero realmente no está poniendo ninguno chorro en sus panqueques, sólo está usándolo para desintegrar el panqueque desintegrado que tiene oculto en el borde de su plato. El estómago de Harry se agita al ver lo jodidamente innovador que es, lo ingenioso que es, sólo para ocultar su comida.

Louis toma su primer bocado real cuando Harry ya terminó la mitad de su plato y han estado sentados en la mesa durante veinte minutos. Harry lo mira al elevar el diminuto pedacito de comida a su boca y quita el tenedor. Louis no se disgusta como Harry esperaba que lo haría y se pregunta si eso es sólo una buena actuación o asco hacia sus panqueques. Espera, probablemente en vano, que sea la segunda opción.

Louis mastica una pequeña pieza en un tiempo tan largo y luego toma un largo trago de agua. Harry se pregunta si es porque él tiene que forzar incluso esa pequeña mordida. Él mira mientras Louis come; , pequeños bocados lentos y deliberados, masticado demasiadas veces.

Cuando el plato de Harry está vacío, Louis se levanta y se ofrece a llevar los platos. Si Harry no estuviera buscando alguna respuesta, ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta que el plato de Louis está todavía medio lleno, antes de que este lo ponga en la parte superior del suyo y lo lleve al fregadero. Los movimientos de Louis se practican discretamente cuando raspa el resto de su comida en la basura y luego pone los platos en el lavavajillas.

"Delicioso Harry, gracias", dice Louis brillante, yendo hacia donde Harry está sentado en la mesa.

Se inclina por un beso, pero Harry llega por él en su lugar, "ven aquí cariño", Harry le pide suavemente.

"Soy muy pesado", Louis se retuerce, cuando Harry lo acuna sobre su regazo.

"Bebé, tienes que parar de decir eso, estás rompiendo mi corazón. No eres demasiado pesado," Harry dice en voz baja, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis.

Louis suspira y da la vuelta, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, pero este puede decir que el mayor está haciendo todo lo posible para mantener sus dedos de los pies tocando el suelo. Harry no tiene mucho más que decir cuando esconde su rostro contra el cuello de Louis. Está luchando contra la ira que se levanta en la parte posterior de su garganta como bilis, la ira contra sí mismo porque ha estado con este hermoso chico por más de cuatro meses. Ha estado con Louis casi cinco meses, y nunca se dio cuenta de cuan jodidamente oculta la comida a la vista y el uso de la distracción para comer lo menos posible.

Los dedos de Louis se retuercen en el cabello de Harry por un tiempo y ni siquiera se inmuta cuando la mano del rizado se desliza hasta la parte posterior de su sudadera y se extiende por su espalda. Harry recorre sus dedos por las protuberancias de la columna vertebral de Louis y reprime un estremecimiento. Harry se pregunta cuánto tiempo va a ser autorizado para tocar a Louis, antes de que este tenga ir a vomitar.

Toma la respuesta cuando Louis comienza a estar inquieto, sólo unos minutos más tarde. Harry piensa que tal vez Louis está tratando de quedarse un poco más, pero él sigue suavemente aclarándose la garganta como si algo estuviera picando dentro suyo. Los brazos de Harry se aprietan alrededor de Louis y se encuentra rezando por estar equivocado, rezando para que este no trate de excusarse para ir a la ducha y vomitar todo lo que acaba de comer.

"Cariño, me voy a la ducha", dice Louis, y el alma de Harry cae.

"Está bien", dice Harry, tratando de hablar con el nudo en su garganta, "debo volver al dormitorio y terminar esa tarea. ¿Vas a estar bien hasta que Liam y Zayn estén en casa?"

"Sí, tengo que conseguir una hoja de cálculo para terminar la tarea de marketing, voy a estar bien", dice Louis, alejándose de los brazos de Harry y poniéndose de pie.

"Bueno yo sólo voy a buscar una camiseta, puedes darte una ducha, te dejo la mía," dice Harry a medida que avanzan por el pasillo.

Louis hace una pausa en la puerta del baño, "entre nosotros-...¿Todo está bien?", Pregunta, mirando hacia abajo a sus pies.

Harry cierra la distancia entre ellos y acerca la barbilla de Louis para darle un beso. Sus pulgares frotan círculos suaves contra los afilados huesos de la cadera de Louis. Este tararea contra sus labios y sus pequeñas manos aprietan los brazos del rizado mientras se besan.

"Estamos perfecto, bebé...Nada va a cambiar y sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón y nada de eso va a cambiar tampoco," Harry dice en voz baja, asegurándose que Louis se reúna con sus ojos.

Los ojos de Louis se ablandan y una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios, "bien", respira.

Louis desaparece en el baño, después de darle a Harry otro casto beso, y este se va por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio para conseguir una camiseta y encontrar su teléfono y llaves. Cuando camina por el pasillo escucha la ducha abierta y el sonido del iPhone de Louis, tocando música. Suena completamente normal, porque esto es lo que Louis hace todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, Harry se detiene, con la espalda apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta, y se sienta en el suelo.

Él escucha el sonido de su novio, que ama con todo lo que tiene, vomitando. El ruido es apenas audible sobre los sonidos combinados del agua y la música. Harry escucha cómo Louis elabora el contenido de su estómago una y otra vez, en un ritmo constante, apenas tosiendo en lo absoluto. Escucha el sonido repugnante de las salpicaduras de vómito en el inodoro una y otra vez, sin apenas tiempo para que Louis llegue incluso a respirar. Escucha todo el tiempo que le sea posible antes de que tenga que obligarse a salir del departamento. Cuando llega a su camioneta el sonido de la enfermedad de Louis está resonando en sus oídos.

Harry hace que sea tres cuartas partes del camino de regreso a la residencia antes de que se quiebre, lo que sería más impresionante si la residencia no sería a menos de veinte minutos del departamento de Louis. Lo hace bien cuando comienza a manejar, no pensando en ello, no pensando en ello, no pensando en ello. Excepto entonces Sway de The Kooks suena en su iPhone y se reproduce a través de los altavoces. Es sólo la letra, y es la forma en que está siempre relacionada con Louis, y es un momento de mierda, una mierda con la reproducción aleatoria, y se rompe. En un segundo va de morder sus labios, a sollozar fuertemente, apenas siendo capaz de ver más allá de sus lágrimas lo suficientemente bien como para conducir.

Harry siempre ha sido un llorón, y muy a su pesar, es también, posiblemente, el llorón más atractivo vivo. Él está con los ojos rojos, mocos corriendo por su rostro, y sus fuertes sollozos mezclados con pequeños gemidos quejumbrosos. Es patético realmente, pero la presa se ha roto y está básicamente jodido, porque no hay nada que lo detenga ahora, hasta que, literalmente, se seca.

De alguna manera se las arregla para llegar a la playa de estacionamiento con su visión nublada y los sollozos en su pecho. Aparca en su puesto al lado del coche de Niall y sale a tropiezos de su camioneta. La gente lo mira mientras cruza el patio hasta los dormitorios, y él sabe que se ve como un completo desastre pero no puede evitarlo.

Harry sube las escaleras, tratando en vano de limpiar las lágrimas o al menos de detener los sonidos lastimeros que escapan de su boca. Abre la puerta de su dormitorio y se lanza en su cama, enterrando la cara en la almohada y finalmente dejándose sollozar.

Harry ha estado con Louis por más de cuatro meses, y no tenía ni puta idea, se perdió todos los signos. Por lo menos con Gemma era joven. Tal vez un niño no se esperaba a su edad ver en su hermanas autolesiones, tal vez entonces no tendría forma de saber. Esto es diferente. Él conoce los signos. Sabe las cosas que las personas hacen cuando están 'tristes'. Sabía que Louis estaba triste y se preocupaba por sus autolesiones, pero nunca pensó en sus hábitos alimenticios alguna vez. Las señales estaban justo en frente de su rostro, pero Harry era demasiado ignorante para ponerlos juntos. Nunca se lo perdonará.

Harry siente el borde de la cama hundirse y luego una mano frotando suavemente hacia arriba y abajo de su espalda. Sin embargo, no puede parar de llorar. Es demasiado. Louis está muy enfermo que no sabe lo que va a hacer. Desde el primer día todo lo que ha querido hacer Harry, era cuidar de Louis y ni siquiera podría manejar eso. Las paredes de la habitación son de papel, y es seguro que la gente en las habitaciones de al lado, probablemente, pueden escuchar sus sollozos estrangulados, pero cada vez que trata de calmarse una nueva oleada de lágrimas se precipita. Harry sólo se obliga a centrarse en la palma que frota de arriba hacia abajo de su espalda, respirando cuando llega a la parte superior de su columna vertebral y exhalando cuando llega a la parte baja de su espalda.

"Muy bien grandote, deja que todo salga" Niall dice suavemente, su mano continuando en un movimiento suave.

Niall es paciente cuando Harry trata de recomponerse. La respiración de Harry se estabiliza lentamente hasta que acaba dejando escapar un gemido ocasional y sollozando lastimosamente. Niall rueda a Harry sobre la cama y se encoge un poco cuando se enfrenta a la cara roja y húmeda de este. Se pone de pie y va a la mesa, agarrando un puñado de pañuelos y volviendo al lado del rizado.

Harry acepta el pañuelo de papel y se suena la nariz, pero nunca deja de hipar después de que ha llorado. Sin decir una palabra Niall rasga un pedazo de papel en la mitad y procede a rellenar cada una de las fosas nasales de Harry. Harry sabe que debe quedar como un idiota con el tejido colgando de la nariz, pero no puede ser una persona estupenda de cuidar. Niall utilizó el mismo método para detener el flujo del moco, la primera vez que Harry llegó a casa llorando, cuando Louis había huido después de su primer beso. Niall frota los ojos de Harry, enjuagando las lágrimas. Cuando Harry se seca, Niall se sienta con las piernas cruzadas junto a él y le da en su hombro un suave apretón.

"Muy bien Hazza dime qué sucedió, y vamos a ver si podemos arreglarlo", dice Niall.

No era de esperar mirando a Niall, porque la fiesta está en su sangre, él siempre está dando una carcajada y estar serio no es su punto fuerte, pero cuando Harry lo necesitaba, él siempre ha estado ahí. En realidad tiene una tendencia a mimar a Harry, a pesar de que son casi de la misma edad y el rizado es definitivamente más grande. Harry se queda mirando con ojos legañosos al techo de su pequeña habitación de la residencia por un tiempo porque no quiere decir las palabras en voz alta.

Esas palabras han estado rebotando en su cabeza toda la noche y toda la mañana, porque sabe lo que es Louis, conoce el término clínico para ello. Él simplemente no puede soportar el hecho de que tiene que asociar esas palabras con su Louis. Niall sólo espera pacientemente; él está acariciando el vientre de Harry como un gato y es extrañamente reconfortante.

"Louis y yo erm...-hicimos el amor ayer por la noche" dice Harry y Niall es lo suficientemente amable para no burlarse de él para sólo decir 'sexo' como lo haría normalmente, "y cuando se quitó la ropa...-"

El bulto vuelve en su garganta y hace lo mejor para no ahogarse de nuevo. La imagen de Louis quema en la parte posterior de sus párpados, puede ver cada cresta de hueso, cada hueco. Sin embargo, él puede ver el hermoso rostro de Louis, su vacilante sonrisa y ojos azules sin fin, y eso lo hace peor. Esto hace que sea peor, porque Louis es tan perfecto y tan hermoso, pero él está haciéndose eso y es tan malo. Harry sabe las palabras, queman en su lengua, él sólo quiere no usarlas para describir a Louis.

"¿Sí?" Niall le pregunta en voz baja.

"Louis es bulímico Niall. Vomita todo lo que come. Podría estar teniendo anorexia, no sé, a lo mejor no come al menos que lo notemos, se está muriendo de hambre y luego simplemente quizás vomite todo. Él es sólo huesos. Es piel y huesos, y ni él mierda lo sabe. ¡Louis cree que es grasa!" Harry escupe la última frase como veneno, porque esto está tan jodidamente mal y no puede manejar la situación.

Él busca la reacción de Niall y no se sorprende al verlo mirando completamente confundido. Louis tiene esos pómulos angulosos y parece que tiene una estructura ósea increíble, pero ahora Harry sabe que es porque sus mejillas son huecas. Lleva tanta ropa todo el tiempo pero nunca se ve fuera de lugar porque se ve tan de moda; es la forma en la que estiliza las prendas, la forma en que combina los outfits. Los suéteres de gran tamaño eran tan de estilo este invierno que nadie iba a pensar que es extraño que todas sus ropas cuelgan sueltos en él. Todo fue una ilusión óptica que Louis ha diseñado para cubrir la grasa que piensa que tiene, pero en realidad sólo lo oculta de la gente que realmente lo ama para que no se den cuenta de lo aterradoramente delgado que es.

"He estado comiendo su comida," es lo primero que Niall dice, completamente horrorizado con las cejas fruncidas.

"¿Qué?" Solloza Harry.

"Cuando salimos siempre comparte su comida conmigo. Algo como...-cuando estamos en un restaurante me deja probar algo de lo que ordenó, al igual que cuando estamos en el departamento," Niall frunce el ceño, frotándose una mano por el rostro "simplemente pensé que él estaba tratando de ganarme con comida o algo."

Harry deja escapar un pequeño gemido ahogado, "mierda".

"Lo siento tanto Haz, Yo-,yo... Lo siento," Niall dice con aire de culpabilidad.

"No Niall, no es tu culpa. Soy su puto novio que debería haberlo notado, mierda", dice Harry, perdiendo su batalla contra las lágrimas que pican en el fondo de sus ojos.

"Estoy teniendo un poco de problemas para entender como...- se ve tan normal," Niall dice lentamente, "¿no come nada?"

Harry hace todo lo posible para no frustrarse, pero siente como si estuviera perdiendo su mente, "¿alguna vez lo has pensado de él, Niall? ¿Realmente piensas que se ve normal? Porque ahora que lo sé, veo todas esas cosas que debería haber notado antes", toma una respiración profunda, "él es tan jodidamente pequeño. Puedes ver cada costilla Ni. Es como,... yo nisiquiera sé...-no hay ni un puto gramo de grasa en él".

Niall va por más papel. Saca los trozos que están en la nariz de Harry, con sólo una ligera mirada de disgusto, y los coloca en la papelera al lado del escritorio. Limpia el rostro de Harry otra vez y luego empuja un poco más de papel en la nariz de este. Su mano se remonta a acariciar el estómago del rizado mientras se muerde en el labio, tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos en torno a todo.

"¿Qué te dijo cuando lo confrontaste al respecto?" Niall pregunta.

Harry niega con la cabeza, "No lo hice. No pude. Le tomó cinco putos meses para estar lo suficientemente cómodo para desnudarse delante mío y lo primero que voy a decirle "Qué está mal contigo, ¿por qué diablos estás tan flaco?" Esto...,esto-. Es tan difícil para él creer que lo amo, pensó que iba a pensar que era demasiado gordo. No me hubiera importado mucho si no estuviera preocupado por lo delgado que es. Louis quizás habría pensado-.., que estoy cansado de él o algo así ".

"¿Así que él no tiene idea de que algo está mal?" Niall pregunta con incredulidad.

"No. Mierda. Yo no sé lo que voy a hacer. ¿Cómo coño puedo preguntarle a alguien acerca de esto?"

"No sé compañero, pero tienes que hacer algo", Niall suspira: "Yo estoy aquí, tú lo sabes. En cualquier cosa que necesites".

Harry asiente con la cabeza: "Lo sé, gracias Ni," murmura, "creo- Creo que debería llamar a Gemma- quizá ella..."

"Ella estaba en Skype antes, cuando yo estaba usando tu computador, tal vez todavía esté conectada" Niall dice, acariciando la barriguita de Harry ligeramente, "tengo que tomar una ducha de todos modos, así que voy a darles un poco de intimidad."

"Gracias Niall".

"Lo siento compañero, lo sabes, Louis no está bien", añade con tristeza, mientras toma su toalla y gel de ducha.

Harry sólo asiente y mira mientras se va. Necesita a Gemma. Toma su portátil fuera de la cama y casi llora de alivio cuando ve que está conectada. Presiona el botón de llamada y sube el volumen para que el tono del marcado suene a través de la habitación. La pantalla cobra vida y ella sonríe brillantemente durante unos tres segundos, hasta que ve el estado en que está su hermano y se da cuenta que algo está mal.

"H, ¿qué es lo que está mal, porqué tienes papel higiénico en la nariz?", pregunta, mientras se inclina un poco más cerca de la pantalla, "oh cariño, ¿has estado llorando?"

"Oh," dice Harry, eliminando rápidamente el papel que había olvidado "tienes...- ¿tienes tiempo para hablar?" se ahoga, tratando difícilmente de no empezar a llorar de nuevo.

Gemma asiente rápidamente, "por supuesto. ¿Es Louis? Dime lo que está mal. Oh mierda ¿él te mintió acerca de cortarse?", pregunta, porque Harry antes le había dicho cuánto se preocupaba por Louis.

Harry gime y sacude la cabeza, "no, es-..." se restriega los ojos y respira profundamente, "Louis es bulímico. O tal vez anoréxico. No tengo una puta idea. Él es...- lo vi desnudo y es ...es sólo piel y huesos Gemma. Y él no lo sabe. Cree que es grasa. Yo ni siquiera sé si come o no, pero cuando termina de comer, él malditamente- dice que está tomando una ducha y se va al cuarto de baño y...vomita todo.

No duele menos la segunda vez que lo dice en voz alta. Está llorando de nuevo en el momento en que termina y silenciosamente se maldice porque se debe calmar por ahora, siente como si hubiera estado llorando por años.

Ni siquiera puede mirar a la pantalla, porque todo lo que ve cuando mira es a Gemma, su hermana a la que le falló, escuchándole hablar sobre el muchacho que ha defraudado. Entierra sus ojos en las palmas de sus manos y deja que sus hombros tiemblen.

"Oh H", oye a Gemma suspirar, y se pregunta lo que la mayor está pensando, si está decepcionada de él porque fracasó nuevamente, "no lo has enfrentado al respecto todavía, ¿verdad?"

Harry niega con la cabeza "pensé que empeoraría las cosas. No sabía qué hacer" murmura.

"Si, lo hubiera empeorado", dice lentamente, "él no es bulímico, sin embargo".

La cabeza de Harry se levanta y frunce el ceño, "le oí vomitar esta mañana Gems", argumenta.

"Lo sé, pero alguien que es bulímico, se da atracones y vomita, comen mucho, y luego lo vomitan. Louis no se sienta solo al azar y come tres mil calorías en una sesión ¿verdad?"

"No" Harry niega con la cabeza.

"Las personas que sufren de anorexia no purgan a menos que se vean obligados a comer más de lo que normalmente se permiten. O usan laxantes, lo que realmente espero que no esté haciendo porque esas cosas destruyen tu interior", explica Gemma, "conocí una amiga, en rehabilitación, ella era anoréxica y vomitaba cuando era forzadada a comer demasiado. Éramos bastante cercanas, solíamos hablar mucho".

"¿Cómo es que sigue aún con vida Gemma?" Harry solloza, "él es tan jodidamente delgado , y a veces parece tan débil y nunca malditamente lo supe."

"Harry, han estado juntos durante cuatro meses y esto tiene que haber estado ocurriendo antes de que lo conociste también. Sé que quizás era de otra manera cuando lo conociste, y si hubo un cambio drástico antes te habrías dado cuenta. No puedes culparte, él ha estado haciendo esto por mucho tiempo así que sabe cómo ocultarlo. Liam y Zayn han sido sus amigos durante años y aún no lo saben. sólo...- que ahora tú lo sabes, puedes hacer algo al respecto. Pero no puedes culparte por no darte cuenta", Gemma responde suavemente.

"Pero-..."

"No Harry. No es tu culpa", dice con firmeza: "Ahora, lo que probablemente Louis esté haciendo es permitirse una cantidad muy estricta de calorías al día. Él comerá cuando esté solo, probablemente. Leanne sólo esperaba a comer cuando se sentía a punto de desmayarse, o cuando los dolores de hambre llegaban a demasiado. Louis muy probablemente come algo pequeño, algo que considera saludable, justo para combatir el mareo, para mantenerse en pie. Él va a estar mintiéndole a todo el mundo y diciendo que está comiendo todo el tiempo porque si admite que está en una dieta, sabrá que la gente va a preocuparse y empezar a mirarlo".

"Yo no...- ¿cómo él no puede ver lo delgado que es?" Harry especta, tratando de procesar todo lo que Gemma le está diciendo.

"Porque tiene esa imagen completamente jodido de sí mismo ahora. Recuerdo a Leanne hablando de lo desagradable y gorda que era, y estaba tan delgada. Una vez que comienzan a perder peso eso sólo nunca es suficiente. Pero tienes que entender que esto no es sólo por su peso. Louis no comenzó a morirse de hambre porque pensó que tenía que bajar de peso, a pesar de que va a ser lo que él se diga. Es...-- hay algo en su vida que no puede controlar, o algo más acerca de él que odia. Él está poniendo el control que carece mediante el control hacia su comida y lo que sea que odie, lo está tomando para hacerse esto. Excepto que no creo que tenga un problema. Leanne siempre dijo que era sólo una dieta y que ella tenía el control, pero no lo tenía. Louis tampoco", explica.

Su voz es suave, pero las cosas que Gemma le está diciendo acaban por volver loco a Harry aún más. Harry odia que Gemma sepa mucho acerca de esta mierda. Odia que lo haya aprendido en rehabilitación debido a que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, autolastimándose. Buscando el mismo control, castigándose por algo que no era culpa suya, cortando su piel.

"Entonces, ¿qué hago?" Harry gime, finalmente mirando a través de sus ojos vidriosos.

Gemma suspira entonces, y su corazón se hunde, "Leanne tenía diecisiete años, su familia podría obligarla a ir a rehabilitación. Nadie puede hacer que Louis vaya si no quiere. Él quizás...-, tienes que estar preparado cuando se enoje o trate de alejarte. Pero no es porque no se preocupe por ti, es sólo un mecanismo de defensa. Vas a tener que decirle a Liam y Zayn porque no se puede solucionar este problema por tu cuenta. No puedes estar con Louis todo el tiempo, y él va a tener que ser vigilado o de lo contrario va a vomitar cualquier cosa que consiga comer. Pero tampoco puedes sentarte y hacerle comer una pizza entera. No sólo va a ser una tortura para él, sino para su estómago. Su cuerpo no va a estar listo para mucha cantidad de comida.

Vas a tener que empezar lento. Louis necesita de proteínas y carbohidratos de trigo entero, pero él lo odia. Leanne solía llorar cuando la hacían comer, porque se asocia la comida con algo horrible durante tanto tiempo. Va a ser muy difícil para él mantener la comida, H", hace una pausa para dejar que sus palabras penetren en Harry y frota sus manos en sus mejillas. "Lo único que vas a tener que hacer, en lo mejor posible, es traerlo de vuelta hacia un peso saludable, pero eso es realmente todo lo que tú y los muchachos pueden hacer.

El resto como cambiar la forma en que mira los alimentos, frente a cualquier dolor y el porqué está obligando a hacer esto, simplemente no puedes. No importa lo mal que lo quieres ayudar y no importa lo mucho que Louis confía en ti, no eres un psicólogo, no puedes arreglar eso. Sólo tienes que intentar y conseguir que esté físicamente sano así no estará en peligro de inmediato, y tratar de conseguir la ayuda que él necesita. "

"¿Y si no quiere comer Gemma? Qué pasa si no nos deja...- ¿qué pasa si no podemos hacerlo comer?", Harry tartamudea, todavía tratando de entender.

"No lo sé. Si lo llevas al hospital él puede simplemente irse de ahí. Ni siquiera puedes conseguir que ponga un pie en la puerta de un centro de rehabilitación sin que sea su elección", Gemma se muerde los labios mientras piensa, "acabas de demostrarle que lo amas. Sólo ruégale si tienes que hacerlo. Tú eres la razón por la que recibí ayuda Harry, y nunca dejaré de estar agradecida por eso. Yo sabía que tenía que ir a rehabilitación porque fui lo suficientemente joven para ser forzada, pero tu rostro. Al ver lo mucho que te lastimé. Eres la razón por la que realmente quería mejorar. Sólo saber cuánto te importaba. Cuánto te importo. Solo...- Louis tiene suerte de tenerte H , y no va a ser fácil, pero si lo amas como yo lo sé, puedes ayudarlo".

"Lo hago, lo amo tanto Gemma" Harry gime.

"Lo sé. Pero sólo hay que estar preparados por si va a estar muy a la defensiva. Y tienes que decirle a Liam y Zayn, ya que todos van a ayudarlo", dice en voz baja, mientras deja escapar un pequeño suspiro y da una sonrisa vacilante, "Realmente me gustaría conocerlo, ya sabes..."

"Lo sé, se lo he pedido. Él sólo se pone ansioso ante ese tipo de cosas", Harry suspira y luego frunce el ceño, "tal vez pensó que tú podrías pensar que era demasiado gordo o algo así", agrega con amargura después, pero en el momento en que las palabras están fuera de su boca se lamenta, "mierda yo...-"

"No quisiste decir eso, lo sé amor. Está bien. No me puedo imaginar cómo se siente. Lo siento mucho," su voz es suave y amable y sabe lo mucho que realmente significa, pero Harry simplemente no puede quitar el nudo en su pecho.

"Gracias Gems. Gracias por todo", murmura.

Hablan un rato más y Gemma finalmente consigue que Harry se calme. Ella le dice que incluso si Louis intenta alejarlo, sabe que el rizado será capaz de hacerle ver lo mucho que le importa. Ella le dice que todo estará bien. Harry tiene que creer que tiene razón, porque está tan fuera de la profundidad de Louis que ni siquiera es divertido, y no sabe cómo va a mantenerlo a flote si este forcejea .

Después de que Harry puede respirar un poco más suave le pregunta a Gemma cómo está, en parte porque siempre quiere saber cómo le va, y porque quiere dejar de pensar en Louis moriendo de hambre durante unos minutos. Gemma le dice que está muy bien y luego lo tranquiliza de nuevo sobre Louis, porque ella sabe lo suficiente como para saber que es lo único que puede pensar Harry en estos momentos.

"Llámame si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro que sí. Te llamaré.Te quiero Gems."

"Yo también te quiero, hermanito", dice ella, justo antes de que su pantalla quede en blanco.

Harry cierra Skype pero no deja su latop. Busca en internet, googleando cada cosa posible que pueda pensar con respecto a los trastornos alimenticios y la anorexia. Realmente lo frustra que haya tan poca información acerca de los hombres que sufren trastornos alimenticios.

Finalmente se encuentra con un artículo en GQ sobre la anorexia masculina {manorexia}, y para cuando lo lee de principio a fin está sollozando de nuevo, porque es sólo tanto y duele. No le dolería si estuviera simplemente leyendo sin motivo alguno, pero es trágico y aterrador lo que los hombres están pasando, y mucho más cuando cada cosa está relacionada a su novio. El artículo describe sobre cuatro hombres diferentes que sufren de anorexia y las semejanzas con Louis hacen doler su cabeza.

A Harry le enferma que menos de la mitad de las clínicas de trastornos alimenticios admitan hombres. Él consigue su primera pieza vital de información cuando el primer hombre dice en su entrevista que su madre le enseñó una foto de sí mismo y que le ayudó a ver lo delgado que era en realidad. Después de leer, Harry comienza a tomar notas.

Agarra un block de papel y apunta todo. Escribe: ansioso, obsesivo, perfeccionista, desesperado por complacer, hipersensible al rechazo. Se encoge porque está describiendo a su novio. El artiículo explica que el dieciocho por ciento de los anoréxicos masculinos son gay. Se entera de que existen anoréxicos en un estado de pánico casi constante, y que el pánico se adhiere a la alimentación. Su corazón se aprieta contra su pecho cuando lee que el veinte por ciento de los anoréxicos recuperados mueren antes de llegar a su esperanza de vida.

Harry tiene que tomar un descanso en la tercera historia sobre un chico de veintiún años que pesa cincuenta y cinco libras (24 kilogramos) y está, básicamente, en su lecho de muerte. Ha perdido incluso la grasa que amortigua su oído interno, tiene que abrir y cerrar la mandíbula solo para cerrar su canal auditivo, por lo que solo oye un constante murmullo del aire. Harry no puede manejar la forma en que el chico describe el no sentirse amado. Le rompe el corazón porque es como Louis, lo difícil que es para él aceptar el amor de Harry. Hay una cita al final del artículo que hace doler el pecho de Harry. El entrevistador le pregunta al último hombre si es posible que vuelva a sentirse de manera diferente si tuviera a alguien que lo ame. La respuesta del hombre fue "es como decir: 'una vez que estás en la luna, ¿cómo sería mirar hacia atrás a la tierra?' Pregúntame cuando llegue ahí". Harry se tortura al preguntarse si Louis jamás creerá en su amor, y si lo hiciera, ayudaría en lo absoluto.

Harry se entera de algo que se llama el síndrome de realimentación y sabe que fue lo que Gemma estaba hablando cuando dijo que no podían conseguir que Louis coma demasiado rápido. El hígado de Louis se habría ralentizado para tratar de conservar el músculo y el tejido, y si come demasiado, su azúcar en la sangre se alzará. El corazón del ojiazul ya está debilitado por la falta de nutrientes y podría ser demasiado para su cuerpo de manejar. Harry toma notas de cada sitio web y encuentra sobre los valores calóricos y tamaños de las comidas, así que sabe cómo ayudar a Louis a devolverlo en su camino de regreso hacia un peso ideal.

Escribe todo lo que encuentra sobre la recuperación sobre los trastornos alimenticios, porque se niega a entrar en esto sin preparación. Harry va a hacer esto bien por Louis. Mira hacia arriba de la pantalla, los centros de tratamiento en la zona y está desesperado por encontrar uno que tome a hombres, a pesar de que sabe que Louis probablemente no va a estar de acuerdo en ir. Harry encuentra un montón de fotos de personas que están mucho peor que Louis, y la comparación de las imágenes le ayuda de alguna manera morbosa. 'Oh, la cara de Louis no está tan demacrada como la de él' 'Oh, la parte posterior de las caderas de Louis no están saliendo a través de su piel como...' 'Oh, sin embargo Louis no tiene ese pelo fino por todo el cuerpo'.

Es útil porque está disminuyendo lentamente el miedo irracional que tiene Harry al volver al departamento y encontrar a Louis ya muerto. Excepto que entonces encuentra una foto de un chico con el mismo cuerpo exacto de Louis, y se entera que el chico había estado manteniendo su peso durante años, restringiendo la comida al punto donde apenas comía sólo algunos días, sólo dejándose en el suficiente peso para sobrevivir, antes de limitarse de nuevo. El muchacho entró en insuficiencia renal.

De alguna manera, Harry se topa con algo que se llama un blog thinspo× que le lleva a algo que se llama un foro pro-ana× y casi se pierde. Hay gente en sus blogs que compiten para ver quién está más demacrado, dando a cada uno otros consejos sobre cómo evitar comer, pidiendo consejos sobre cómo perder más peso. Harry ora para que Louis no se fije en sitios como este, porque esos blogs sólo logran asustarlo aún más.

Harry investiga y toma notas sin parar, y sus ojos están hinchados para cuando Niall regresa a la habitación.

"Oh Haz", suspira suavemente, sentándose al lado de Harry.

Harry cierra su laptop y la tira lejos, pero pone el block de notas en las manos de Niall. Niall lee en silencio por un tiempo, pasando a través de las casi cuatro páginas llenas de notas. Cuando termina, deja escapar un suspiro largo de sufrimiento y pone la almohadilla en la espalda de Harry. Se sientan en silencio durante un rato y luego Niall pone su brazo alrededor del cuello de Harry. El rizado se hunde al lado del rubio con un gemido.

"¿Qué dice Gemma?, Pregunta.

"Que es anoréxico, no bulímico. Lo busqué y tiene razón. Bulímicos se caracterizan por ciclos de comer excesivamente antes de vomitar. Louis es anoréxico pero vomita cuando tiene que comer demasiado", dice Harry, su voz suena un poco entumecida, pero dentro su estómago lo está carcomiendo.

"¿Qué te dijo que tienes que hacer?" Niall le pregunta suavemente.

"Que tengo que decirle a Liam y Zayn y tenemos que traerlo de vuelta hacia un peso saludable, poco a poco. No lo sé. No es mucho más que podamos hacer. Él necesita ver a un médico adecuado, al igual que ... un psicólogo probablemente, pero dudo que esté de acuerdo con eso. Ni siquiera sé si él quiera nuestra ayuda".

"¿Y esas notas?"

"Del internet. He estado buscando odo lo que sea posible", Harry suspira, "ahora sólo tengo que preguntarle al respecto. Gems dice que tengo que estar preparado para que él enloquezca ".

"¿Cuándo vas a preguntarle acerca de ello?" Niall le pregunta: "¿y cuando vas a decirle a Liam y Zayn?"

Harry se frota las manos por el rostro y suspira: "Yo estaba pensando en ir allí ahora".

"¿En serio?" Niall pregunta sonando sorprendido.

"Sí. Si no lo hago me volveré loco", Harry hace una mueca.

"Sí, eso es comprensible Haz", Niall suspira, "tengo que salir, me mandas un mensaje dd texto, quiero saber cómo te va, ¿bien?"

"Sí, seguro". Harry asiente solemnemente.

Niall le da un último abrazo antes de recoger sus cosas y salir. Harry mira su teléfono por un largo tiempo antes de que siquiera abra los contactos. Sabe que Liam y Zayn estarán en casa por ahora, y no sabe si es mejor pedirle a Louis bajar a su auto o algo, o simplemente tener la conversación en el departamento. El nudo en su estómago pesa en todos los sentidos, sabiendo que esto podría ir mal.

Harry mueve su cabeza negando y presiona sobre el contacto 'Louis'. Su foto favorita sobre Louis surge mientras suena el teléfono; El ojiazul riendo, la nariz arrugada al igual que las pequeñas arruguitas en sus ojos. Louis trató de hacerle cambiar la imagen, pero Harry se había negado. La foto de Harry para el contacto de Louis en su teléfono es una foto del rizado sonriendo con las manos cruzadas bajo la barbilla, un lazo de satén de color rosa, que Louis había hecho de tela de chatarra un día en el estudio, atado en sus rizos.

"Hola amor" dice Louis, respondiendo en el segundo timbre, "¿todo bien?"

A Harry no le gusta el tono de voz de Louis. Es como si estuviera atrapado a mitad de camino entre estar emocionado porque el rizado le llamó, o estar preocupado porque lo está llamando para poner fin a las cosas o algo. Eso hace que el pecho de Harry duela, porque Louis todavía es tan vacilante acerca de que él vaya a dejarlo. Harry está tan asustado de enfrentar a Louis y este sólo se aparta de él aún más lejos.

"Oye bebé, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Harry le pregunta, tratando de ser casual.

"Nada, Zayn y Li está en casa, ahora sólo estamos viendo tele basura", Louis responde.

"Niall ha salido, ¿te parece si podría ir?" Harry le pide, como si fuera cualquier otro día cuando se aburre.

"Sí", dice Louis, y la felicidad en su voz hace que el estómago de Harry se revuelva, "sí, eso sería genial."

"Bien cariño, ¿quieres que traiga algo en el camino, para ti o para los muchachos?"

"No, estamos bien", dice Louis, "nos vemos pronto".

"Te amo", dice Harry, antes de que el ojiazul cuelgue.

El viaje de regreso al departamento de Louis es doloroso, porque el tráfico sólo da más tiempo para que el estómago de Harry se contorsione en nudos. Ni siquiera sabe lo que va a decir. Se estaciona frente al departamento, pero le toma unos pocos minutos antes de que pueda obligarse a entrar al edificio. Golpea ligeramente la puerta delantera del departamento de Louis y puede oír a Liam riendo.

Louis abre la puerta y sonríe de alegría hacia Harry como si la Navidad hubiese llegado temprano. Él está llevando un suéter gris de lana gruesa con unos pantalones negros, y si Harry no supiera no habría dicho cuán bajo peso que está, porque los pantalones son sueltos pero no tan holgados, se ve mal. Louis alcanza y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry. Este se acurruca sobre Louis y presiona un beso en su cuello, respirando su olor familiar y tratando de calmarse.

Una parte de Harry sólo quiere sentarse y pasar el rato con los chicos, para posponer la conversación un poco más, pero sabe que no puede. Cuando ellos se separan, Louis está de puntillas y le da a Harry un beso suave. Harry pasa los dedos por el cabello de Louis y descansan sus frentes juntos por sólo un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para introducir aire en sus pulmones.

"¿Podemos ir a tu habitación, bebé?" Harry le pide suavemente a Louis, rozando sus labios contra los de este.

Louis tararea en voz baja y asiente con la cabeza, "por supuesto amor."

"Hola chicos", Harry saluda cuando ve a Liam y Zayn jugando FIFA en la sala de estar.

Ambos le sonríen y lo saludan con un 'hola' y Harry se pregunta si Louis les contó algo acerca de lo de anoche. Louis guía a Harry por el pasillo hasta su habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de ellos. Harry se acerca a la cama y se sienta con la espalda apoyada contra la cabecera. Abre los brazos y Louis se arrastra echándose, justo a su lado. Harry sólo lo sostiene por un tiempo, sus dedos rozando a través del cabello del ojiazul mientras este se arrima más cerca.

Es la calma antes de la tormenta y Harry sólo quiere aferrarse a Louis antes de que el barco vuelque. Él piensa que tal vez va a ser más fácil con la cabeza metida debajo de su barbilla, por lo que no tendrá que ver el contentamiento dejar el bello rostro de Louis. Harry siente como si estuviera sosteniendo algún tipo de intervención. Ha visto ese programa de televisión. Sabe cómo van estas cosas. No está preparado.

Harry siente como este debe ser un momento tan feliz; Louis finalmente ha confiado en él después de tanto tiempo, por fin lo ha dejado, y ahora tiene que empezar de nuevo. Sabe que tiene que hacerlo, no puede dejar que el chico del que está locamente e irrevocablemente enamorado, se deje morir.

"Louis tenemos que hablar acerca de tu trastorno alimenticio", dice Harry, y de alguna manera se las arregla para sacar todo de un tirón.

Siente a Louis congelarse en sus brazos, él no se mueve, él simplemente se endurece por completo, "¿qué estás hablando?", dice después de un tiempo demasiado largo, forzando una carcajada temblorosa.

Harry toma una respiración profunda, "Sé que has estado así, drásticamente restringiendo lo que comes, sé que vomitas si tiene que comer demasiado", Harry suspira, "por favor, no me mientas, y por favor no te enojes, sólo quiero hablar".

Ni siquiera está seguro acerca de la restricción de calorías, porque eso es sólo está basado en lo que Gemma sabía de Leanne. Harry sabe que era una suposición correcta, ya que, la inhalación de Louis es brusca y la forma en que de alguna manera sus brazos se ponen más rígidos lo delata. Harry sabe que tiene que ir sobre esto con calma y racionalmente, porque si empieza a acusar a Louis de morirse de hambre, este va a ponerse a la defensiva y no van a llegar a ninguna parte.

"Harry", dice Louis, su voz es acompasada y fría y Harry lo odia, "No sé qué es lo que crees que sabes, pero esto no es algo de lo que vamos a hablar."

Harry intenta armarse de valor antes de hablar otra vez, "Esto es algo que vamos a hablar Louis, porque te amo. No sé lo que ves cuando te miras en el espejo, pero te estás desgastando. No hay un gramo de grasa en tu cuerpo y no voy a dejar que mueras de hambre nunca más".

Harry está tratando de ser firme pero suave, pero cree realmente que sólo suena como si estuviese al borde de las lágrimas, que no está ni lejos de la verdad. Louis está en silencio por un momento y el corazón de Harry late con fuerza. Vagamente, Harry se pregunta si Louis puede oírlo, donde la mejilla de este todavía se presiona en su pecho.

"Vete a la mierda Harry", dice Louis, saliéndose de los brazos de Harry, "en serio. A la mierda. No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando".

Louis no va a encontrarse con los ojos de Harry, pero al menos no se ha levantado de la cama "Louis favor. Yo sólo me preocupo por ti. Te amo. Me odio por no darme cuenta antes, pero tienes que saber que lo mucho que crees que estás comiendo no es suficiente. ¿Cuántas veces casi te has desmayado cuando te levantabas demasiado rápido? Ni siquiera puedo imaginar los dolores del hambre siendo similares. Por favor, Louis, no puedes seguir haciéndote esto", Harry suplica, y no está por encima de la mendicidad, pero tiene que hacerlo.

"Harry, tienes que dejar de ser tan melodramático. Estoy en una dieta, no estoy muriendo de hambre", dice Louis, y Harry nunca ha oído su voz tan fría.

Él lucha contra las lágrimas picando en la parte posterior de sus ojos, "Lou, eres piel y huesos. Siempre estás frío. Siempre estás mareado. Tus articulaciones siempre están haciéndote daño. Tu cuerpo no puede tomar esto, no puedes vivir de tan poca comida".

"Harry, me has visto desnudo, tú jodidamente lo sabes; sabes que no soy piel y huesos", Louis silba y Harry siente que su pecho se contrae, "yo no sé qué coño estás jugando, pero si no quieres estar conmigo, jodidamente dilo, deja de joderme la mente", se aleja de la cama así que está sentado en el rincón más alejado.

Harry no cree que se haya sentido tan horrible antes. Louis se curva , golpeando los ladrillos y estableciendo el concreto a medida que construye paredes alrededor suyo para respaldarse. Louis piensa en Harry mandándolo al carajo, piensa en Harry tratando de hacer excusas para poner fin a las cosas. Harry siente como si su corazón estuviera colgando de una soga; la circulación está cortándose poco a poco, cuando Louis se aleja cada vez más. Harry necesita cerrar la distancia entre ellos, pero cuando se acerca, Louis lo empuja más lejos, levantándose de la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho apretado.

"Louis tienes...- tú eres...-.Lo que estás comiendo no es suficiente y tu cuerpo se está desgastando, yo solo te amo y te necesito para estar sano. No puedo ver que te desvaneces Louis, por favor", Harry suplica, parpadeando, las lágrimas nublando sus ojos.

"Tienes que irte", Louis chasquea, alejándose de Harry completamente.

"No Louis", Harry protesta con voz temblorosa "Yo no voy a ninguna parte. No voy a dejar que me rechaces. Puedes estar enojado conmigo por decir esto, mierda, debes estar enojado conmigo por no darme cuenta antes. Puedes estar enojado conmigo, puedo entenderlo, pero yo no te voy a dejar".

"¡Detente!" Louis casi grita, "sólo detente. Esto es una mierda. No sabes qué coño estás hablando. ¡Vete!"

"No Louis", Harry dice de nuevo, y está tratando en su más absoluta manera de no llorar, "no trates de alejarme. Te quiero y quiero ayudarte, yo no voy a ninguna parte".

"¡Sal!" Louis le grita, lo suficientemente alto que el sonido del televisor se silencia en la sala de estar, "No necesito tu maldita ayuda Harry, ¡te lo dije! Joder, te dije antes de que todo esto empezó", hace un gesto toscamente entre ellos, "No soy una puta damisela en apuros que necesita que la salven. ¡No puedes salvarme de esta mierda, así que deja de actuar como si te importara! "

Harry no puede evitar el gemido que se le escapa, "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes decir que no me importa? Yo estoy aquí, justo en frente de ti, y te lo digo, te amo y no voy a ninguna parte. Voy a enfrentarte sobre esto porque me importas. Tienes que saber que esto no es sano, tienes que saber que estás torturando tu cuerpo", las mejillas de Harry están surcadas de lágrimas mientras niega con la cabeza.

Harry no puede manejar el pánico en los ojos de Louis. No puede manejar la forma en que la mandíbula de este está rígida y sus brazos están envueltos alrededor de sí mismo como si estuviera tratando de mantener la compostura. Louis está aterrorizado, enojado y herido, y Harry no quería nada de eso, pero lo ha hecho. Louis se ve como un animal enjaulado en su instinto de pelea o huída en sobremarcha, pero se siente demasiado atrapado para moverse incluso. Harry quiere levantarse de la cama para cerrar la distancia cada vez mayor entre ellos, pero algo le dice que tiene que permanecer sentado. No se sentiría bien si se acerca a Louis en estos momentos, aunque nunca actuaría intimidante, pero no quiere hacerle sentir qmás acorralado.

"Harry, por el amor de Dios, mierda, ¡lárgate de mi habitación!" Louis grita, y cuando Harry ve que está luchando contra las lágrimas también lo mata.

Harry no tiene la oportunidad de reaccionar antes de que haya pasos resonando en el pasillo y la puerta de la habitación esté abriéndose. De repente unos puños están cerrados en su sudadera y está siendo levantado de sus pies. Su espalda se estrella contra la pared, los dos puños embistiendo en sus hombros y su cabeza golpeando la pared. Parpadea con las lágrimas en sus ojos y se reune con la cara hirviente de Liam, a centímetros de la suya.

"¿Qué hiciste con él?" Liam silba.

Es más pequeño, pero Liam es fuerte y está enojado, Harry ni siquiera trata de defenderse. Harry mira por encima del hombro de Liam para ver que Zayn tiene sus brazos envueltos apretadamente alrededor de Louis, susurrándole, tratando de averiguar lo que pasó, averiguando lo que está mal. A Harry no le importa los puños clavándose en su pecho, no le importa la pared amortiguando su espalda, no le importa el latido sordo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Se lo merece todo, porque Louis está llorando a causa de él.

"Liam déjalo ir", dice Louis temblorosamente, desde donde Zayn lo tiene en sus brazos.

Harry siente las manos de Liam aflojando lentamente su sudadera y se tambalea en sus pies un poco cuando el castaño da un paso atrás. Liam todavía se posiciona entre Louis y Harry, sin embargo, espera que Harry arremeta contra Louis o algo así. Zayn está mirando al rizado como si nunca le perdonará por herir a Louis, y el estómago de Harry se revuelve preguntándose lo que ellos piensan que hizo.

"¿Qué carajo hiciste?" La voz de Liam es áspera y fría, y Harry puede sentir dos pares de ojos marrones cortándolo a la mitad.

Sin embargo, Harry no puede apartar los ojos de Louis, "Louis te lo ruego en este momento, por favor no me hagas decirlo así. Si quieres que me vaya tengo que decirles", suplica en voz baja.

Los ojos de Louis destellan, "no lo harías", chasquea " ni siquiera sabes lo que estás hablando. ¡No tienes ni puta razón! "

"Louis favor. Sólo...-Por favor sólo...- déjalos y yo hablo, no-..., No quiero decirles de esta manera" Harry tartamudea, "pero lo haré. Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré. Porque no voy a dejar que sigas haciéndote esto. Yo también te quiero mucho".

"¿De qué estás hablando Harry?" Zayn pregunta vacilante, "Lou, ¿qué está hablando?"

"Harry tiene que irse", Louis dice en voz baja, "sólo tiene que irse."

Harry siente los dedos de Liam cerrándose alrededor de su brazo, pero no puede dejarse de mover, "Louis por favor", le ruega por última vez, frotando el dorso de su mano por sus mejillas tratando de recobrar la compostura, "por favor sólo-..."

"Él quiere que te vayas", Liam dice con frialdad.

Harry ve los ojos de Liam y Zayn bloqueados, teniendo una de esas conversaciones silenciosas, como sus padres solían tener. Ve la confusión en los ojos de Zayn, decepción, preocupación. Zayn sostiene a Louis tan suavemente, pero Harry se da cuenta de que él tampoco lo toca fuera de su zona de confort. Se pregunta si los dos han sido condicionados para conocer los límites de Louis, al igual que él. Harry sabe lo fácil que habría sido saber que algo andaba mal con un solo toque en la cintura de Louis. La nitidez de la médula y el vacío de su estómago son imposibles de ignorar ahora que a Harry se le permite tocar allí. Todo habría sido diferente con un solo toque, y tal vez uno de ellos se habría dado cuenta antes. Tal vez Louis no hubiera ido tan lejos. Excepto que nunca quisieron hacerle sentir incómodo, por lo que no insistieron. Harry se pregunta si eso sería considerado irónico.

Harry nunca ha tomado a mal cuán imposiblemente cercanos son Liam y Zayn a Louis. Ha estado completamente agradecido de que Louis tenga dos personas que lo aman y lo entiendan tan bien, que lo cuiden. Nunca le ha importado si Louis se acurruca entre ellos en el sofá porque tan pronto como está en la puerta este se traslada a sus brazos. El deseo de Harry de proteger a Louis ha sido tan fuerte desde el principio que siempre ha estado muy contento de que este tenga a dos personas, tan fuerte con la urgencia de protegerlo, que puedan estar allí cuando él no pueda. A pesar de que resulte que los tres de ellos no eran suficientes para mantener a Louis saludable.

Harry no trata de sentirse herido cuando Liam es tan rápido en echarlo. Él sabe que son amigos, sabe que Liam no le odia, pero también sabe que el instinto protector del castaño con Louis anula todo lo demás. Sin embargo, Harry no puede irse sin que lo sepan. Su mayor temor es que Louis lo aleje y se encierre en sí, y luego -incluso- si se las arregla para decirle a Liam y Zayn, les hablará a su manera para salir de ello y nunca obtener la ayuda que necesita. Louis no se encontrará con sus ojos y su corazón está latiendo en su pecho, pero Harry sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

"Louis es anoréxico", Harry dice, su voz es baja y temblorosa, las palabras cuelgan en el aire, imposible de ser escuchadas.

El silencio que llena la habitación después de eso es palpable. El silencio pesa sobre el pecho de Harry, y siente que se está sofocando debajo de ella. Oye la respiración dejar los pulmones de Liam y siente la mano de este aflojar el agarre en su brazo. Harry ve las manos de Zayn aún cuando se mueven, tratando de calmar a Louis. Cuando mira hacia Louis, se siente como una patada en el estómago. Harry no piensa que va a olvidar alguna vez el aspecto de traición total y absoluta en los relucientes ojos azules de Louis.

×××

√Almibarado: Que es excesivamente dulce y suave.

√Síndrome de realimentación: El síndrome de realimentación es un cuadro clínico complejo que engloba todas aquellas alteraciones que pueden ocurrir como consecuencia del soporte nutricional (oral, enteral o parenteral) en pacientes malnutridos. Clásicamente se caracteriza por la aparición de alteraciones neurológicas, respiratorias, arritmias e insuficiencia cardíaca que ocurren pocos días después del inicio de la realimentación y que pueden tener un desenlace fatal.

√Thinspo: Un juego de palabras en inglés.

×thin: delgado

×inspiration: inspiración

×thinspiration: inspiración para ser delgado

Casi siempre se refiere a fotos de personas delgadas o modelos a seguir, es usado (la mayoria de las veces) por personas que tienen algún transtorno alimenticio, se pueden ver en los blogs de chicas con problemas de anorexia y/o bulimia también llamados blogs pro-ana y pro-mia.

√Pro-ana/Pro-mia: A favor de la anorexia/bulimia, personas que consideran estos transtornos alimenticios como un estilo de vida.

√Mendicidad: Estado y situación de mendigo. Acción de mendigar.

√Purgar: Vomitar.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

"Lou, ¿de qué está hablando?" Liam pregunta lentamente.

Los ojos de Zayn están expectantes en Harry, pero este sólo puede mirar a Louis. Louis no cumplirá con la mirada de ninguno de ellos mientras se desenreda lentamente de los brazos de Zayn. Liam se adelanta y se dirige hacia él, pero Louis se inmuta apartándose. Liam siente como si hubiese sido golpeado. Louis se aleja, y Liam y Zayn se congelan con la confusión en sus rostros. Harry quiere decirles que no lo acorralen, pero ellos han conocido más tiempo a Louis así que no tiene lugar a hacerlo. Harry se asoma por la puerta, incapaz de apartar los ojos del rostro de Louis mientras este lucha contra las lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

"Lou-..." Zayn inicia, y su voz suena temblorosa, "¿Harry?"

Los orbes de Louis parpadean hacia los de Harry y este siente los ojos de Liam y Zayn en él también, "Necesito a los tres, fuera. Ahora", Louis dice, su voz pequeña y dolorosa, "por favor, déjenme en paz".

"Bebé...-" Harry ahoga.

"¡Sal!" Louis llora, y esta vez no está enojado, sólo roto y ha entrado en pánico. Harry piensa que eso duele aún más.

"Louis, ¿de qué está hablando Harry?" Liam le pregunta, procurando hablar calmado, sólo para que no se aleje más.

"Por favor, ¡déjalo!" Louis solloza, sus brazos envueltos apretadamente alrededor de sí mismo: "todos ustedes, ¡por favor!"

Harry no cree que pueda manejar esto. Ha visto a Louis llorar un par de veces en las películas, o una vez cuando un comercial muy triste sobre niños enfermos salió en la tele. Fue un par de lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas tan sólo por un momento, antes de que Harry era capaz de darle un beso. Incluso eso literal mató a Harry, ver esos ojos magníficos húmedos y tristes. Nunca en su vida querría ver a Louis llorar porque estaba herido o molesto. Ahora, Louis está llorando a causa de Harry, y este se odia por ello.

"Lou...-" Zayn trata.

"¡Váyanse!" Louis le grita, "¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!"

"¡No nos iremos hasta que sepamos qué diablos está pasando, Louis!" Liam grita, gesticulando furiosamente entre Harry y la forma acobardada de Louis.

"Para", Zayn dice rápidamente, mientras la boca de Harry se abre para decir lo mismo, "no va a ayudar, Liam."

Liam baja al instante la cabeza, "Lo sé. Lou, lo siento, por favor sólo-..., por favor, sólo dinos lo que está pasando".

Louis finalmente levanta la vista del suelo y sus ojos están húmedos y suplicando, "por favor", dice, casi en un susurro, "por favor, sólo salgan de mi habitación, lo siento".

El silencio es tangible cuando Louis deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso y se dirige hacia un rincón de la habitación. El pecho de Harry duele, porque todo lo que quiere hacer es correr hacia a Louis, pero sabe que no puede. Él ve a Zayn extendiendo la mano y presionándola suavemente sobre el brazo de Liam. Liam vacila por un momento antes de que deje escapar un suspiro. Ellos se alejan de Louis, mirando al igual que Harry, sinitiéndose oprimidos. Zayn extiende su mano hacia Harry; pidiéndole, su mano en el brazo de este mucho más suave que en Liam, pero el mensaje es el mismo.

Pasan en fila lentamente fuera de la habitación y Harry da una mirada hacia atrás, antes de que Louis se apresure hacia adelante desde su rincón, y cierre la puerta en su rostro. Harry deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso cuando Zayn lo guía suavemente hacia la sala de estar. Al instante se vuelven hacia él, de pie a su lado con un millón de preguntas en sus ojos; un frente unido, como siempre.

"Explícame" Liam dice más o menos, la mano de Zayn sube al hombro de este, una presión suave que le dice que se calme.

"Louis...-" Harry tiene que parar y borrar las lágrimas no derramadas de su garganta, "vi a Louis desnudo anoche, y sabía que algo andaba mal. Él no tiene un gramo de grasa en su cuerpo, se puede ver todos los huesos . Le oí vomitar el desayuno que le hice, y pensé que tal vez era bulímico, pero hablé con mi hermana e investigué y él-... es anoréxico".

Liam está sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que Harry aún termine de hablar, "no", dice, "no, él come la cena casi todas las noches antes de que volvamos a casa."

Harry deja escapar un sollozo ahogado, porque lo sabía, sabía que debió haber sido la forma en la que Louis estaba evitando comer, "Liam, él me dice que tiene que estar en casa para cenar con ustedes todas las noches. La única vez que ceno con él es cuando todos tenemos una comida juntos ".

"No entiendo," Zayn dice, "si no está comiendo y está vomitando todo..."

"Come un poco. Pequeñas porciones para mantenerse en pie a través del día. Pero no es suficiente, está literalmente consumiéndose," murmura Harry, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

"No" Liam dice otra vez, "no hay manera en el infierno que no me haya dado cuenta."

"Li, se esconde tan bien," Harry suspira, "él tiene todos estos trucos para esconder su comida que nunca antes me di cuenta, pero he visto lo que hace cuando lo vi comer esta mañana. Él se esconde bajo capas de ropa y suéteres holgados, ya que piensa que está gordo, pero es tan jodidamente delgado. ¿Por qué crees que está mareado todo el tiempo, ¿por qué crees que está tan frío? "

Harry siente como si va a gritar. Liam parece que ha sido golpeado por un tren de carga. Zayn parece que va a llorar. Liam se pasea con las manos en puños en su cabello y Harry sabe que todavía está tratando de juntar las piezas. Harry no se sorprende cuando Zayn lo descubre, pero odia la manera en que este se hunde en el sofá y oculta su rostro entre sus manos.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Zayn pregunta, la voz amortiguada contra sus palmas.

"Gemma sabe mucho de estas cosas, y ella ayudó, pero yo también-erm...- he estado tomando notas de Internet", Harry hurga en su bolsillo y saca las cuatro páginas de notas, escritas desordenadamente a mano por el pánico, "sobre cómo hacer que vuelva a un peso saludable, si se niega a ir al centro de rehabilitación que encontré. Acabo de escribir todo lo que pude sobre la anorexia en general ... no lo sé".

Zayn mira hacia el papel del rizado y llega a tomar las notas de las manos de este. Sus ojos marrones están húmedos y se limpia con la parte trasera de su mano, debajo de su nariz. Sus cejas se anudan cuando empieza a leer. Harry observa mientras Zayn se levanta del sofá y se va por el pasillo. Este se inclina contra la pared junto a la puerta del dormitorio de Louis y se hunde hasta el suelo, alisando el papel lleno de notas para leerlo.

Liam se vuelve hacia Harry y sus ojos están húmedos, pero se ve enojado, "¿cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?", pregunta más o menos.

"Desde antes de conocerlo," Harry dice en voz baja.

"No" Liam contradice, "no hay manera, mierda. Lo hubiera sabido."

"El primer día que fui a verlo en el estudio no comió un bocado del bollo que le traje, y ni siquiera tomó un sorbo de café, porque era demasiado azucarado. Así que dime cuando empezó", Harry dice con voz temblorosa "recuerdas el tiempo en el que casi tuvo un ataque de ansiedad en el restaurante de Jamaica, y volvimos aquí y ¿tomó una ducha? purgó, Liam. Estaba entrando en pánico porque necesitaba vomitar toda la comida que comía, y estábamos tomando demasiado tiempo para abandonar el restaurante".

"No" Liam respira, "él siempre-, por el amor de...-mierda, él siempre se ducha después de comer".

"Lo sé. Se duchó después de que le hice el desayuno esta mañana y le oí vomitar", Harry gime, frotándose los ojos.

"Sea cual sea, ...-¿qué aspecto tiene Harry?" La voz de Liam es áspera, baja, y asustada.

Harry se basa en un suspiro tembloroso, y ni siquiera puede mirar a los ojos de Liam, "como un maldito esqueleto".

Harry se estremece cuando hay una gran golpe, sus ojos van volando hacia el televisor. Está sobre el piso destrozado en múltiples piezas, debajo de la pared que Liam golpeó. Él suelta una maldición y Harry se estremece. Liam empieza a dar vueltas nuevamente, con las manos arrastrándose por su cabello y los hombros encorvados.

"¿Cómo diablos iba?...-¡no sabía!" grita casi al tope en el que le permite sus pulmones "no hay manera, ¡mierda!"

Las lágrimas se escapan de los párpados de Harry y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo, pensando en la presencia de Louis en su dormitorio. Ve a Zayn, las hojas con las notas se encuentran dispersas a su alrededor donde los tiró. Sus hombros se sacuden cuando inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y mira hacia el techo, las lágrimas deslizándose en su rostro.

Harry se sienta en la esquina del sofá, lejos de Liam, y lejos de Zayn que está llorando. No puede soportar que Louis esté escondido en su habitación, probablemente odiándolo, y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Liam se deja hundir en el suelo contra la pared en la sala de estar, y golpea la cabeza contra la pared varias veces. No lo suficiente para lastimarse, pero con tanta fuerza para que el sonido abarque completamente el departamento.

"Louis, vamos a conseguirte ayuda, amor. Vamos a llevarte a rehabilitación, y todo va a estar bien", Zayn dice en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Louis escuche.

"¡Yo no tengo que ir a rehabilitación!" Louis llora desde el interior de la habitación, "¡nada está jodidamente mal!"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Lou? Nos dijiste que estabas cenando con Harry cada noche, y él dijo que estabas comiendo con nosotros. ¿Desde cuándo nos mientes? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho lo mucho que me preocupa cuán inestable estás sobre tus pies? Y me dijiste que fuiste al médico, y que él dijo que era sólo una cuestión de equilibrio y nada de qué preocuparse. Ni siquiera fuiste al médico, ¿verdad? Es porque te estás muriendo de hambre". La voz de Zayn es suave, pero Harry siente cada onza de dolor en ella, "¿por qué te haces esto Louis? ¿Por qué dejaste de comer?"

"Yo como Zayn. Joder, yo como. Sólo...- Sólo tengo que perder un poco de peso", viene la respuesta suave de Louis a través de la puerta.

Zayn deja escapar un aliento estremecedor, "Louis, no, no lo hagas. Nunca has necesitado bajar de peso. La última vez que te vi desnudo fue justo antes de que terminaste con Mitchell, ¿recuerdas que, Li, y yo fuimos a darnos un champuzón?" la voz de Zayn es baja y melancólica cuando pasa las manos por su cabello, "estabas sano Louis. Siempre has tenido un cuerpo perfecto".

"Vete a la mierda Zayn, sabes que no es cierto. Siempre he tenido esta maldita barriga no importa lo que haga y estos muslos gruesos repugnantes," Louis responde, y Harry siente su corazón adolorido.

Liam se levanta del suelo y se dirige por el pasillo hasta la puerta, "no digas esa mierda, ¡Louis! Nunca has tenido una barriga o muslos gruesos, ¡eras perfecto! Y estoy seguro que no tienes ninguna de esas cosas ahora, porque has estado muriendo de hambre y no eres más que piel y huesos!", le grita, con la frente apoyada en la puerta, "¡dime por qué estás haciéndote esto, Louis! "

Hay silencio durante mucho tiempo, antes de que Harry oye un sollozo ahogado, "¡porque yo estoy jodido! ¡Porque soy tan jodidamente un asco, patético, repugnante, y todo el mundo se va, y me odio como la mierda! ¿Es eso lo que mierda quieres escuchar, Liam? ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír, Zayn? ¡Por el amor de mierda!", su voz es aguda, temblorosa y dolida, pero enojada.

Zayn y Liam están aturdidos en silencio y Harry cepilla sus rizos con sus manos, tratando de no sollozar. Liam deja escapar algo parecido a un gruñido y Zayn libera un sollozo tembloroso. Harry tira de sus rodillas hacia su pecho y lucha contra las lágrimas que queman en el dorso de sus ojos. Él tiene que decirle a Louis lo mucho que lo siente, que no quería que todo fuese así. Harry debió haberlo esperado en su camioneta.

"¡No estás jodido, o patético, o repugnante Louis! ¡Y nos importa un carajo!" Liam le grita, su voz de alguna manera suave a pesar del volumen.

"Louis", Zayn dice en voz baja, "¿Estás haciendo esto a causa de ellos? ¿por ella?"

Las cejas de Harry se surcan porque no tiene idea de lo que están hablando. Sin embargo la ingesta aguda de aliento de Liam indica que es algo importante. Están completamente en silencio por un momento, esperando con ansiedad una respuesta. Todo lo que Harry puede oír es el suave llanto de Louis, amortiguado por las paredes. La piel de Harry pica, ansioso por saber lo que significa.

"Joder Louis, no puedes estar torturándote de esta manera. Pensé que habíamos terminado con esto después de la fiesta,- ¡y después de que los chicos te trataran como una mierda! ¿No te has lastimado lo suficiente por algo que no puedes controlar? " Liam llora, "Ella es la mayor escoria de la maldita tierra Louis, - ¡ella no tiene el derecho de hacer que te sientas así! Tú eres mucho mejor que eso", Liam comienza a llorar por primera vez después de eso, y Harry está completamente perdido.

"Lou, por favor," Zayn gime, su voz llena de lágrimas, "tiene que dejar de castigarte. Vamos a conseguirte ayuda. Por favor, sólo tienes que abrir la puerta".

Harry aguanta la respiración porque los sollozos se han detenido desde el interior de la habitación de Louis. Liam y Zayn están completamente en silencio también, excepto por la esnifada ocasional. Harry oye el click de la abertura de la puerta y su corazón salta en su garganta, porque piensa que tal vez Louis los está dejando. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda ponerse de pie desde el sofá, Louis avanza débilmente pasando por Liam y Zayn hacia la entrada a través de la cocina.

Harry no puede ver a Louis desde su lugar en el sofá hasta que llega a la puerta principal, y se da cuenta de que tiene una bolsa de lona al hombro, y la chaqueta y los zapatos. Está fuera de la puerta antes de que Harry pueda incluso llamar su nombre. Harry salta, mientras Liam y Zayn vienen corriendo por el pasillo. Liam se lanza hacia la puerta, pero Zayn lo detiene.

"Li, estás demasiado alterado para ir tras él. Harry, por favor, ¿puedes ir a buscarlo?" Zayn dice frenéticamente.

"Él está furioso por mi culpa", dice Harry, pero ya está en la puerta calzando en sus zapatos.

"No deberíamos haber preguntado por ellos, él no va a querer hablar con nosotros ahora, por favor, sólo tienes que ir", dice Zayn.

"Por favor, Harry", Liam asiente, "Mierda. Él se fue porque lo confrontamos ¡Tienes que ir a buscarlo!"

Harry no tiene idea de quiénes son o quién es, pero asiente con la cabeza rápidamente y tira de la puerta abierta. Se dirige por el pasillo hasta la escalera y va corriendo a través de estas. Entra en pánico brevemente, pensando en Louis cayendo por las escaleras porque está tratando de huir. Mientras dobla en el primer tramo de escaleras alcanza ver el talón de Louis, justo cuando está volteando la esquina al segundo tramo.

"Louis" Harry llama, su voz llena de desesperación, "Louis, por favor, ¡espera!"

Él tiene que detenerse en sus talones y agarrar la barandilla para contenerse de no golpear directamente a Louis, donde está congelado en el segundo tramo. Harry da gracias a cada estrella que el ojiazul no corrió, porque lo único que puede pensar es en un diminuto Louis cayendo por las escaleras y rompiéndose cada uno de sus huesos de pájaro. Louis está mirando hacia Harry con sus ojos completamente húmedos, y sus cejas anudada juntas.

"¿Harry?" pregunta, a través de sus lágrimas, "Yo, yo pensaba que me dejarías".

"Yo no voy a ninguna parte, Lou, ¿cuándo vas a meterte eso en la cabeza?" Harry dice en voz baja, su voz pidiéndole a Louis que le crea.

Louis deja escapar un pequeño sollozo ahogado, "Estoy tan enojado contigo" dice, pero sale más como un gemido.

Harry lucha contra las lágrimas y asiente con la cabeza, "está bien. Puedes estar enojado, puedo manejar eso. Estoy tan apesadumbrado de que esto fuese así".

"Has completamente sobre-reaccionado, Harry," Louis suspira, frotando sus manos por su rostro, "No voy a morir de hambre".

"Louis," Harry suplica: "Tienes que saber que lo que estás comiendo no es suficiente, tu cuerpo se va desgastando. Incluso si no puedes ver lo delgado que estás, tienes que sentir los dolores debido al hambre, tienes que saber el por qué estás tan frío y tan adolorido, y cuán inestable eres sobre tus pies".

"Ellos me odian ahora", Louis dice con voz temblorosa, señalando las escaleras e ignorando por completo la declaración de Harry.

"Nunca te odiarán Louis, ellos te aman. Yo te amo," Harry dice con seriedad, "sólo estamos furiosos con nosotros mismos por no darnos cuenta antes".

"¿Sin darse cuenta de lo jodido que estoy?" Louis responde.

"No estás jodido bebé, estás sólo...- simplemente no estás bien. Queremos ayudarte a sentirte mejor. Queremos ayudarte a que dejes de hacerte esto. Porque te amamos tanto. Te amo, y te necesito, y necesito que estés sano", Harry dice en voz baja.

Louis deja escapar un gemido y baja la cabeza. Harry no puede contenerse por más tiempo. Él cierra la distancia entre ellos y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Louis, acercándolo. Louis se congela en los brazos de Harry y no abraza la espalda de este a cambio, pero aún así, entierra su rostro en el pecho del rizado. Le rompe el corazón a Harry cuando Louis se deja llorar; sollozos completos que sacuden sus hombros y se orillan en la parte delantera de su sudadera. Sólo lo sostiene más cerca y pasa la mano por el cabello del ojiazul, tratando desesperadamente de no empezar a llorar.

"No debiste haberles dicho" Louis llora, sus palabras amortiguadas contra el pecho de Harry.

"Lo siento Louis, no quería decirles de esa manera, pero tenía que hacerlo" Harry suspira, "tenemos que conseguir que te mejores, no puedo sólo hacerlo por mi cuenta".

"Harry, van a querer que me vaya, ahora que saben cuán jodido estoy," Louis solloza.

"Oh mi dios Louis, no. Ellos te aman y quieren ayudarte. Nunca querrían que te vayas" Harry dice con firmeza.

"¿Por qué demonios sigues aquí? ¿Por qué no te has ido corriendo y borrado mi número de tu teléfono?" Louis le pregunta, su voz adolorida y húmeda contra la camiseta de Harry.

"Por el amor de Dios Louis, porque te amo. Te amo con todo mi corazón. ¡Eso no va a cambiar porque estés enfermo!" Harry dice.

Louis se burla de repente, tratando de salir de los brazos de Harry, "deja de decir eso, ¡lo haces sonar como si estuviera muriendo o algo! Estoy en una dieta de mierda".

Harry sólo lo sostiene más cerca y niega con la cabeza: "La gente no vomita en las dietas, las personas no sienten la necesidad de mentir acerca de comer en las dietas. Anorexia no es una dieta Louis; es un transtorno alimenticio".

"Por favor, para" Louis se queja en voz baja contra el pecho de Harry.

"Tienes que dejar que te ayudemos."

"Yo no necesito ayuda."

"Yo no estoy preguntando si necesitas ayuda, Lou, te estoy diciendo que la vas a conseguir. Puedes odiarme, pero no voy a ninguna parte y no estarás más en esa dieta", Harry dice con firmeza, el sarcasmo en la última palabra.

Louis está en silencio por un largo tiempo antes de hablar, "nunca podría odiarte", murmura, "pero esto es una mierda."

Harry suspira, "mierda o no, lograremos a que vuelvas a estar saludable", dice, "¿Podemos ir al departamento?"

Louis niega con la cabeza rápidamente, "no, yo no puedo...- necesito mantenerme alejado por esta noche- al menos ... Yo les he decepcionado", tartamudea, las lágrimas obstruyendo su voz nuevamente.

"¿A dónde pensabas ir?" Harry le pregunta en voz baja.

"Motel", Louis se encoge de hombros.

"Te vienes conmigo."

"Sigo enojado contigo."

"Eso está bien. Todavía te amo," Harry responde.

Deja a Louis liberarse del abrazo, y este mira hacia abajo en el suelo y se muerde el labio. Harry toma suavemente la bolsa de lona del hombro de Louis y lo cuelga en la suya. Se agacha y toma la mano del ojiazul y da un silencioso agradecimiento cuando este no se aleja. Lo lleva con cuidado por las escaleras, consciente del caminar de Louis agarrándose de la barandilla de apoyo y moviéndose lentamente. Cuando llegan a la playa de estacionamiento Harry mantiene abierta la puerta de su camioneta, y Louis sube en sin protestar.

"Tengo que llamar a Liam y Zayn, están muy preocupado por ti", dice Harry.

"Diles que los amo y que lo siento"

"¿Por qué no hablas con ellos, amor?"

"No puedo, me confrontaron. Simplemente no puedo en este momento," Louis murmura bajando la cabeza.

Harry quiere tan desesperadamente preguntar lo que es este horrible tema de 'ellos' y 'ella', pero no lo hace, porque sabe que la única razón por la que tiene a Louis en su camioneta es porque él no va a tocar el tema. En su lugar, extiende la mano hacia la barbilla de Louis, acariciándola logrando que este lo mire a los ojos. Le da a Louis montón de tiempo para alejarse, pero no lo hace, y besa sus labios suavemente. Louis no besa mucho a cambio, sus ojos aletean cerrados y deja que Harry le de un suave beso. Louis mantiene sus ojos cerrados y descansa su cabeza contra el asiento cuando Harry se aleja y cierra la puerta.

Harry le marca a Zayn mientras todavía está fuera de la camioneta y se apoya en el parachoques delantero, "¿él está bien?" Zayn pregunta frenéticamente cuando responde.

"Temblando y enojado conmigo. Aún no admite que tiene un problema. Él no va a volver al departamento, así que voy a llevarlo a mi dormitorio", dice Harry.

"En este momento está probablemente más enojado con nosotros de lo que está contigo, para ser honesto, pero no me importa, tan solo trata de cuidar de él", dice con tristeza Zayn.

"¿Por qué está tan enojado? ¿por qué enloqueció cuando le preguntaste acerca de ella? ¿Quién es ella?" Harry le pregunta vacilante, sintiéndose inmensamente culpable por inmiscuirse.

Zayn da una respiración fuerte, "¿él no te ha dicho nada acerca de eso?"

El alma de Harry cae, "No lo creo", dice con voz temblorosa.

Zayn suspira: "Hombre, lo siento, es sólo-... no tengo lugar a decírtelo. Sólo...- he leído en las notas que esto no es realmente acerca de su peso, que está superándose por algo o que está tratando de auto-controlarse mediante el control hacia su comida y sólo...- tienes razón Harry. Y lo siento mucho, no puedo decírtelo pero sólo...- es porque hizo nada más que estar de fiesta todo su primer año y por qué dejó que los chicos lo trataran como una mierda todo el segundo año. Es por eso que se puso inestable y solitario este año, pero Liam y yo pensamos que tal vez se había detenido cuando ustedes empezaron a estar juntos. Nosotros pensábamos que lo estaba haciendo tan bien debido a ti", Zayn toma una respiración temblorosa, "Lo siento, no te puedo decir Harry, pero estamos muy agradecidos de que Louis te tenga. Sólo, por favor, cuida de él".

"Lo haré," dice Harry, aturdido por las palabras de Zayn, "por supuesto que lo haré. Creo que mañana nos quedaremos en casa después de clases. Voy a tratar de conseguir que coma algo y hablar con él, pero los mantendré informados chicos, ¿de acuerdo? "

"Gracias Harry, y gracias por decirnos," Zayn se detiene, " y por darte cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando Li y yo no pudimos", dice en voz baja.

"No tienes que agradecerme nada, lo amo demasiado", dice Harry en voz baja.

"Lo sé. Sabemos que lo haces. Y estamos muy agradecidos por eso", Zayn suspira, "aquí compañero, Liam quiere hablar contigo."

"Hey hombre," dice Liam, antes de que Harry tenga la oportunidad de responderle a Zayn.

"Hola," dice Harry, todavía un poco sacudido por la ira de Liam dirigida hacia él.

"Lo siento mucho. No debería haberte estrellado contra la pared de esa manera. Lo siento, fui tan rápido en asumir que algo estaba mal cuando los escuché discutiendo. Lo siento por perder los estribos. Lo siento por ser un gilipollas en general. Es sólo...- sólo...- se supone que debía ser yo el que cuidara de él. Yo tenía que cuidar de él y fallé y- lo siento, no te mereces eso, Harry. Tú eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado a los tres de nosotros, porque eres lo mejor que le ha sucedido a Louis. Zayn y yo te queremos hombre, realmente lo hacemos, y sólo- sólo tratamos de proteger a Louis, pero me equivoqué y lo siento mucho. Estoy muy contento de que él te tenga. Muy contento", dice Liam, la voz ahogada por la emoción y las lágrimas .

Harry traga el nudo en la garganta y asiente con la cabeza, aunque Liam no le pueda ver, "no, yo entiendo completamente Li, pero gracias. Te quiero también, y amo a Louis con todo lo que tengo, y vamos a ayudarle a que mejore, ¿de acuerdo? "

"Está bien", dice Liam con voz temblorosa, "por favor, haznos saber lo que está pasando."

"Por supuesto compañero, por supuesto. Voy a traerlo a casa tan pronto como me sea posible."

"Dile cuánto lo amamos. Por favor."

"Lo haré, y él me pidió que les dijera que los ama tanto y que lo siente", Harry frunce el ceño.

"Él no tiene nada que lamentar," Liam protesta.

"Lo sé," Harry suspira, "Voy a hablar con ustedes más tarde."

"Está bien", dice Liam, antes de colgar.

Harry guarda su teléfono y abre la puerta de su camioneta para subir, "¿ellos me odian?" Louis le pregunta en tono aterrorizado.

"Ellos te aman y dicen que no tienes nada que lamentar, y quieren que vuelvas a casa," Harry responde.

"Es sólo una dieta," Louis murmura, más para sí mismo que para Harry.

"No lo es", dice Harry.

"Cállate," Louis protestap.

"Está bien," Harry suspira, prendiendo la camioneta y saliendo del puesto de estacionamiento.

"Lo siento," Louis susurra, y cuando Harry lo mira sus ojos están húmedos y relucientes.

El corazón de Harry se estruja "Yo no voy a dejarte ir", dice, extendiendo la mano con la esperanza de que Louis la reciba.

Louis mira su mano vacilante, pero la desliza entre los dedos de Harry, "sí lo harás, eventualmente", dice en voz baja, mientras la mano de Harry envuelve la suya.

"Nunca," Harry dice simplemente.

El resto del viaje es en silencio, hasta que Harry se detiene frente a un Starbucks. Louis mira por la ventana con cautela, cuando Harry estaciona la camioneta. Louis recoge nerviosamente un hilo suelto de su jumper, mientras Harry toma su billetera del portavasos entre ellos.

"Vamos bebé" dice Harry.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" Louis frunce el ceño.

"Estamos viniendo por algo de comer" Harry responde cuidadosamente.

"Ya comí hoy," Louis protesta.

"Espero sinceramente que no estés contando los panqueques que hice y vomitaste", Harry dice lentamente.

Las mejillas de Louis se tornan de color pero niega con la cabeza, "no, yo comí después de que te fuiste; antes que Liam y Zayn llegaran a casa. Yo como, Harry", murmura Louis, "yo no puedo comer tres mil calorías por valor en panqueques y todavía parecer perfecto, no se puede".

"Louis, eres ya perfecto para mí, siempre serás perfecto no importa cómo se mire. Sólo necesito que estés sano", Harry dice en voz baja.

Louis evita cuidadosamente su mirada, "yo ya comí hoy", dice nuevamente.

"¿Qué es lo que comiste bebé?" Harry le pregunta suavemente, "y por favor, no me mientas."

"¡No quiero volver a mentirte Harry! ¿Crees que gano mintiendo o algo así? No me gusta mentirte, pero no lo entenderías. No haces ni mierda para entender", Louis suena enojado, pero luego su voz se quiebra, "lo siento Harry, yo sólo-... He sido honesto contigo acerca de todo lo demás. Sólo necesito que sepas eso. Odiaba que tuviera que mentirte acerca de mi dieta, así que estaba siempre siendo honesto contigo acerca de todo lo demás".

Louis está cada vez más molesto. Él tiene su cabeza inclinada mientras se está mordiendo el labio y Harry lo odia. Sale de la camioneta sin decir una palabra, y Louis lloriquea cuando oye la puerta cerrarse. Sin embargo, Harry abre la puerta del pasajero, y Louis mira hacia arriba con los ojos húmedos. Sin decir palabra, Harry envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Louis y lo sostiene cerca, con una mano deslizándose hasta dentro del abrigo de este para frotar suavemente su espalda.

Louis deja escapar un pequeño sollozo y entierra su rostro en el hombro de Harry, a pesar de que no alcanza, lo abraza a cambio. Harry no puede soportar esto. Odia cómo las cosas eran perfectas ayer, antes de darse cuenta. Estaban tan felices, y estaban tan bien juntos, y todo fue increíble. Ahora sólo le queda recoger los pedazos, y todavía no sabe si va a tener que luchar con Louis en cada paso del camino o no.

"Silencio, cariño. Sé que odias mentir, ¿de acuerdo? Y creo que has sido honesto acerca de todo lo demás", Harry le dice la verdad, "pero de aquí en adelante, honestidad completa, ¿de acuerdo? Incluso si sabes que no es lo que voy a querer escuchar".

"¡Vas a dejarme cuando escuches la verdad!" Louis solloza en el cuello de Harry.

"Hey," dice Harry, separándose levemente e inclinando la barbilla de Louis hasta que sus ojos se encuentran, "Yo no voy a ninguna parte. Voy a decírtelo un millón de veces al día, si tengo que hacerlo. Te amo y vamos a superar esto; pero la única manera en la que podemos hacerlo es si me prometes que dirás la verdad, incluso si no sea algo bueno , ¿de acuerdo? "

Louis estornuda cuando Harry pasa sus pulgares suavemente limpiando las lágrimas en sus mejillas, "haces que suene tan simple", murmura.

Harry niega con la cabeza, "nada de esto va a ser sencillo Louis, pero estoy en esto contigo y lo único que pido es honestidad. ¿Me lo prometes?"

Louis se inclina contra la palma de la mano de Harry y cierra los ojos, pero asiente con la cabeza lentamente, "lo intentaré."

Harry sabe que tiene que ser lo suficientemente bueno por ahora, por lo que sólo asiente con la cabeza. Acaricia con los pulgares a través de los delgados y suaves labios de Louis y los ojos de este lentamente se abren para conocer los suyos. Una vez más, Harry le da tiempo de apartarse, pero Louis no lo hace. Harry se inclina hacia adelante y le da un beso suave. Louis deja escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando Harry se aleja y descansan sus frentes juntos. La mano de Louis se extiende y la sitúa ligeramente sobre la cadera de Harry. Harry da un pequeño suspiro de alivio porque es la primera vez que Louis le ha tocado voluntariamente desde la pelea.

"Puedes decirme lo que comiste, ¿por favor?" Harry le pide, sin querer moverse y desplazar la mano de Louis.

Louis suspira y asiente en un sufrimiento largo, "Queso en pan tostado y un puñado de almendras y apio", dice en voz baja.

"El apio tiene más calorías para masticar de lo que contiene," Harry dice lentamente: "¿Cuántas almendras?"

"Trece", dice Luis.

"¿Estabas pensando en comer cualquier otra cosa hoy? ¿Cualquier proteína?" Harry le pregunta.

"Hay una gran cantidad de proteínas en las almendras", dice Louis.

"En comparación con otros frutos secos, Lou. No como un sustituto de tu ingesta diaria de carne", Harry suspira," ¿cómo has estado viviendo sin eso? "

"Yo he comido una pequeña porción de carne cuando Li, Zayn yo, cenamos . Yo sólo les dije que había tenido un gran almuerzo, y estaba bien si sólo comía un poco de carne", admite en voz baja.

"Amor, no es suficiente," Harry frunce el ceño.

"Hay días en los que como más," Louis protesta de forma rápida, "la otra noche hice una cena para Zayn y Liam y comí casi la mitad de una pechuga de pollo y espárragos. Y hoy he tenido el queso y pan, que es lácteos y carbohidratos. Qué no debería haber estado comiendo de todos modos, pero pensé que tal vez tendríamos sexo nuevamente esta noche y no quería estar demasiado cansado", murmura lo último con un rubor en sus mejillas, "claramente soy un idiota porque estás poco atraído sexualmente hacia mi".

Harry deja escapar un ruido ahogado, "oh mi dios Louis, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Por favor, dime que no crees en serio que...- "

"Bueno, dices que no soy gordo, pero también dices que soy piel y huesos, y - ¿desde cuando es tan atractivo? Está bien Harry, no te culpo por estar disgustado, estoy indignado por mi persona también", dice en voz baja, "sólo...-, mierda. Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar".

Harry tiene un familiar cosquilleo en la parte posterior de sus ojos mientras niega con la cabeza, "Louis", se queja, alejándose ligeramente, haciendo que este lo mire "¡Louis, no estoy poco atraído sexualmente hacia ti! yo...-carajo- hacer el amor contigo fue- Cristo fue tan bueno, eras tan bueno, se sentía tan bien. Y tú-..., estoy locamente enamorado de ti, y he querido esto durante tanto tiempo, fantaseaba con esto desde la universidad. ¿Nunca pensaste que significas el mundo para mí?, ¿o que no eras sorprendente? y así fue. Eres increíble.

Yo, literalmente, te encuentro tan hermoso, estoy jodidamente atraído hacia ti. Estás demasiado delgado, pero no me importa porque yo te amo tanto; Al igual que si estuvieras gordo importaría poco. Pero independientemente de cuán atraído me siento hacia ti, mi cerebro sabe que cuando puedo contar todas y cada una de las costillas de mi novio, ¡algo está mal! ¿Crees que quiero estar luchando de esto contigo en este momento? ¡No! El novio que amo con todo mi corazón, después de cinco largos meses, ha finalmente confiado en mí lo suficiente como para mostrarme su cuerpo, me ha dejado tocarle. ¿Crees que quiero tener que hablarte acerca de tu transtorno alimenticio? ¿Crees que quiero romper tu confianza de esa manera? ¡No! Así que sí, sería tan fácil para mí ignorar esto y simplemente, te amo como eres, porque lo hago, incondicional e irrevocablemente lo hago, ¡pero no puedo! No puedo porque si sigues muriendo de hambre, ¡no vas a estar para que yo te ame, Louis!"

Harry está llorando en el momento en que ha terminado, y mientras las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro, Louis tiembla. Él mismo se acerca para que su rostro esté enterrado contra el jumper de Louis y este envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Harry puede sentir a Louis llorando, porque su pecho se sacude bajo su mejilla. El pensamiento de Louis no estando cerca ya es demasiado para Harry, mientras su mente parpadea nuevamente en todas las cosas terribles que leyó en Internet, sobre el daño hepático a largo plazo y la disminución de la esperanza de vida.

"Yo no voy a ninguna parte, te lo prometo", Louis espeta "lo prometo, estoy bien."

Harry se separa de los brazos de Louis, "¡No estás bien Louis! ¡Eres anoréxico!" Exclama, y se pondría de rodillas y le rogaría a Louis entender si eso ayudaría.

"¿Y tú me vas a dejar si no dejo mi dieta?" Louis pregunta, secándose las lágrimas más o menos fuera de su rostro, "¿es eso lo que estás diciendo?"

Harry se burla y niega con la cabeza: "Yo no voy a ninguna parte, pero no detener esta dieta no es ni siquiera una opción. No tiene otra opción más. Liam y Zayn y yo vamos hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte a salir bien de esto. Puedes discutir con nosotros, puedes pelear conmigo en cada paso del camino, pero no nos vamos a dar por vencido y yo no te voy a dejar "

"No sé lo que esperas de mí, Harry" Louis espeta.

Harry suspira y sacude la cabeza, apoyando las manos en la parte superior de los muslos demasiado delgados de Louis, "Quiero que vengas conmigo a Starbucks y escojas algo de comer. Yo tomaré un sándwich y un café. Por favor, un sándwich o un pastel, o un bagel, o algo así. Incluso no tienes que comer todo. Solo inténtalo".

Louis mira a Harry con los ojos legañosos, enrojecidos y suspira, "Yo ni siquiera entiendo por qué mierda estás todavía aquí", susurra, alejándose de Harry.

Harry observa en silencio como Louis baja la visera del auto y trata de arreglarse en el espejo pequeño. Harry sabe que eso significa que entrará a Starbucks y respira un suspiro de alivio. Friega los puños bajo sus ojos para tratar de deshacerse de sus lágrimas. Louis mira hacia Harry y pone los ojos en blanco pero este sabe que sólo está fingiendo. Harry extiende y reorganiza sus rizos cuidadosamente.

"Estoy aquí porque te amo," Harry le dice, "y yo haría cualquier cosa por ti. Y si eso significa hacer que comas a pesar de que me odies por ello, entonces lo voy a hacer, porque necesito que estés sano".

"Lo que sea Harry", Louis suspira, "Estoy harto de estar sentado en este estacionamiento llorando como un idiota. ¿Podemos por favor, simplemente acabar con esto?"

"Está bien," Harry asiente con la cabeza, ofreciéndole su mano a Louis.

Louis lo toma con el ceño fruncido, y sale de la camioneta. Harry quiere acercar a Louis junto a él, como usualmente lo haría, pero piensa que está teniendo suerte con un correspondimiento de mano en este momento, y no quiere echarlo a perder. Harry sabe que esto no va a ser fácil.

Él nunca había visto este lado enojado de Louis antes. Ha visto su lado tranquilo, tímido y melancólico. Ha visto su lado feliz, risueño y juguetón. Ha visto su lado inteligente, dulce y tierno. Odia verlo molesto, a la defensiva y enojado. Sin embargo, Harry sabe que esto no es la culpa dd Louis, él solo está a la defensiva y Harry no lo puede culpar por ello.

Ellos hacen su camino hacia Starbucks y está prácticamente vacío porque es domingo por la noche. Hay dos baristas detrás de la barra y uno de ellos dice hola y pregunta en qué puede ayudarlos. Louis se muestra totalmente reacio y su mano se estrecha alrededor de la de Harry.

"Sólo denos un minuto", dice Harry, con una sonrisa amable.

La chica asiente con la cabeza y se inclina hacia el mostrador. Harry Louis se dirigen hacia el caso de pastelería y se inclinan hacia abajo para seleccionar un sándwich de jamón suizo. Observa como los ojos de Louis revolotean a través de todos los pasteles por un breve segundo, antes de que deje caer su mirada en la sección más fría del bistro debajo, donde todos los sándwiches y bocadillos son cajas. Hay unos cuantos plátanos que están sobre una bandeja y Louis alcanza a sacar uno.

"No es suficiente, amor," Harry dice en voz baja, por lo que sólo puede escucharle el ojiazul.

Louis mira a Harry suplicante y este quiere sólo decirle que sí, porque no puede decir que no a esos ojos azules, pero tiene que. Da un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y mira a Louis frunciendo levemente sus cejas cuando se da la vuelta hacia la comida. Él se agacha por uno de los cuadros de bistro que tiene trozos de manzana, queso y galletas, almendras y arándanos. Voltea la caja y mira fijamente la información nutricional durante mucho tiempo, mientras hace los cálculos en su cabeza.

Harry se da cuenta de que no va a conseguir que Louis cona un sándwich esta noche, pero también sabe que queso y galletas no es suficiente. Se inclina hacia abajo y selecciona un cuadro de bistro diferente con un huevo duro, un mini pita, un par de triángulos de queso y un poco de mantequilla de maní, junto con las uvas y las manzanas. Harry retira suavemente la primera caja de las manos de Louis, y le da la segunda caja en su lugar.

"Se necesita un poco de proteína, por favor amor", dice suavemente, manteniendo su voz tranquila, aunque puede sentir a las chicas detrás del mostrador observándolos.

Louis gira la caja a la información nutricional y suspira. Sin embargo, sólo se encoge de hombros y le permite a Harry llevarlo de vuelta al mostrador. Harry ordena su café y Louis ordena su té. Louis no suelta la mano de Harry mientras esperan por el sándwich calentar y el café. El viaje de vuelta al dormitorio es completamente silencioso, y Harry está agradecido de que Niall no esté allí cuando entran.

Louis saca sus zapatos y se sienta en la cama de Harry con su espalda contra la pared, metiendo sus piernas debajo de las mantas. Harry deja la bolsa de lona de Louis al lado de la cama, al igual que la bandeja con sus bebidas, y la bolsa con su comida. Le entrega a Louis el té y la caja de bistro, y luego se sienta en la cama frente a él con su bocadillo.

"¿Así que esto es entonces? ¿Eres tú tratando de arreglarme? Me dices qué comer, ¿asegurándote de que lo hago?" Louis le pregunta en voz baja, mirando a Harry sobre la tapa de su té.

"Si eso es lo que tengo que hacer, lo haré bebé" Harry dice en voz baja, asomándose y abriendo la caja bistro para Louis, "ninguno de nosotros va a pedir que comas una hamburguesa y patatas fritas. Yo no pido que comas un sándwich o un brownie. Escogiste una caja y lo único que pedía era que tenga más proteínas ".

"El hecho de que no me obligaste a comer una hamburguesa esta noche no significa que no tratarás de hacerlo mañana, o al día siguiente," dice Louis fríamente, mientras se agacha y coge una uva.

Harry lo mira rodar entre sus dedos un par de veces la fruta antes de que finalmente lo pone en su boca, "no, yo no soy así Louis. Puedes comer cosas sanas si quieres, eso está bien, sólo necesito que comas más para que te mantengas".

Louis ve los ojos de Harry por un breve segundo antes de mirar hacia abajo en su comida. Harry se obliga a tomar su bocadillo fuera de la bolsa y empieza a comer. Él mira mientras Louis come, laboriosamente y lentamente. Harry ha terminado su sándwich por el tiempo en que Louis lo hace con sus uvas. Harry no comenta, sólo pone de pie y prende el televisor para dar uun poco de ruido al ambiente.

"Amor...-", le pide suavemente, cuando se da cuenta de que Louis ha cogido el mini pita y ningún pedazo ha llegado a su boca.

"Estoy comiendo, deja de mirarme" Louis protesta, bajando la cabeza con el color teñido en sus mejillas.

Harry suspira y asiente con la cabeza, pero se extiende y pela la parte de arriba de la mantequilla de maní, con la esperanza de que Louis sumerga la pita en ella. Él no lo hace; la pita yace destrozada dentro de la caja. Louis toma las rebanadas de manzana y las sumerge en la mantequilla de maní en su lugar. Es apenas una gota, pero Harry simplemente lo toma como mejor que nada.

"¿Puedes dejar de mirarme?, por favor, Harry," Louis gime: "Yo realmente odio cuando me miras comer".

"Está bien, lo siento," Harry murmura en voz baja, tratando de concentrarse en el televisor.

Trata de ser más discreto después de eso, pero mira Louis dar una pequeña mordida a una de las rebanadas de queso. Louis deja de comer por un tiempo, sólo bebiendo lentamente su té. Sin embargo, Harry no le dirá nada esta vez. Finalmente Louis recoge una de las mitades del huevo duro. Harry observa mientras él pela cuidadosamente la clara de huevo lejos de la yema y lentamente mordisquea la parte blanca. Harry realmente espera que Louis vaya a comer la yema, pero en cambio separa la clara de la otra mitad del huevo, y sólo come eso.

Cuando ha comido la parte blanca deja escapar un suspiro, "Ya he terminado Haz", dice en voz baja.

Harry toma una respiración para tranquilizarse y tratar de mantener la calma, "Lou todo lo que has comido fue el fruto", dice lentamente, "eso no es suficiente."

Los ojos de Louis parpadean hasta encontrarse con los del rizado "la única razón por la que comí esto era por esos malditos ojos tuyos que me hacen sentir culpable, Harry. No voy a comer más".

"Bebé, no hay ni siquiera cuatrocientas calorías en toda esa caja," Harry protesta.

"¿Sabes que cuando te conocí había estado comiendo cuatrocientas calorías al día, durante una semana recta?" Louis dice fríamente, "y entonces sólo entraste en mi vida. Siempre estabas ahí y no podía ir a casa y dormir hasta que los chicos llegaran, porque estaba siempre a tu lado. Tuve que empezar a comer más, e incluso empecé a comer carbohidratos porque necesitaba energía para mantenerme al día de mierda contigo, Harry. Así que realmente no aprecio que hagas parecer que cuatrocientas calorías es simplemente nada, porque sí, para ti no es nada, porque tienes el metabolismo de un caballo de carreras, ¡pero para mí cuatrocientas calorías es la grasa que se va a mostrar en aumento en la balanza más tarde!"

Harry está en silencio mientras las palabras de Louis retumban nuevamente su cabeza. No es de extrañar que casi se desmayara de ese día, si él estaba comiendo menos de cuatrocientas calorías. Harry no trata de sentirse herido cuando Louis protesta acerca de aparecer en su vida, pensando que él es una carga que el ojiazul tiene que aguantar. Harry trata de convencerse que Louis sólo está enojado por las calorías. Él trata de no tomar la frialdad en la voz del mayor personalmente. Todavía duele sin embargo.

"¿Cuándo empezó esto Louis?" Harry le pregunta con voz temblorosa, "¿cuándo empezaste tu dieta?"

Quiere preguntar el por qué, pero sabe que no conseguirá una respuesta directa. Louis mira a Harry por un momento antes de bajar la cabeza. Louis tiene un brazo alrededor de su cintura y sus hombros están encorvados, abatido. Él ya ha empezado a aclararse la garganta, y Harry se pregunta si está tratando de despejar las ganas de vomitar. Harry no sabe cómo no se dio cuenta del carraspeo antes.

"Sólo dime qué más tengo que comer, para conseguir que dejes de molestarme" Louis dice en voz baja.

Harry suspira, "ya sea la pita con la mantequilla de maní, o la yema del huevo y el queso", dice finalmente.

Cuando Louis se reúne con los ojos de Harry son anplios y suplicantes, "Harry, ya comí el queso hoy, por favor, -¿puedo comer sólo las yemas?"

Louis sólo se ve tan frustrado, cansado, y triste, y Harry odia esto. Odia hacerle esto a Louis, no importa lo bien que sepa que es por el bien de este. Harry sabe que si dice que no va a discutir con Louis de todos modos, pero tampoco no puede forzar su alimentación. La investigación de Harry decían que debía darle opciones. Louis, a pesar de que está diciendo lo mucho que tiene que comer o lo que está comiendo, él todavía se siente en control. Harry sabe que nunca va a llegar a ninguna parte si le dice a Louis que hacer, lo mejor que puedes hacer es pedir y comprometerse. Esta noche es sólo la primera de muchas, así que Harry se dice mentalmente que es mejor que nada.

"Está bien", dice finalmente.

Después de que Louis ha comido las yemas, Harry las tira a la basura. Louis se levanta de la cama y hurga en su bolso hasta que saca una sudadera, perteneciente a Harry, y unos pantalones de pijama. Baja rápidamente de la cama y lejos de Harry, y se pone su pijama. Los ojos de Harry recorren la masa ósea que es Louis mientras se encorva, y trata de alejar la tristeza de su rostro. Louis tira de la sudadera sobre su cabeza y deja sus otras ropas en el suelo.

"Sólo quiero ir a dormir," Louis dice en voz baja.

"Está bien," Harry suspira, aunque son apenas las ocho.

Louis se mete en la cama y se establece sin decir nada más. Se hace una pequeña bolita mirando hacia la pared. Harry apaga el televisor y calza en un par de pantalones de pijama y una camiseta. Normalmente dormiría en sólo bóxers, pero ahora mismo no cree que debería. Harry se desliza en la cama detrás de Louis. No está seguro si se le está permitido, pero se acomoda al costado del mayor de todos modos.

Louis tiene sus brazos sujetos con fuerza alrededor de su estómago y sus rodillas dobladas contra su pecho. Harry sitúa su brazo alrededor de la cintura del ojiazul, por lo que sus rodillas encajan detrás de este. Su otro brazo se desliza debajo de la almohada por debajo de la mejilla de Louis. Louis deja escapar un largo suspiro, pero no se aparta. Harry respira un suspiro de alivio y lo mantiene más cerca, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo par envolverle en sus brazos.

"Vamos a venir aquí a partir de mañana después de clase," Harry dice en voz baja.

"¡Qué alegría, algo bueno ha salido de esto!" dice Louis sarcásticamente.

"Lou-..."

"No Harry. No te molestes", Louis dice, "y no voy a ir a rehabilitación. "

"Vamos a hablar de esto, mañana," Harry responde.

"No iré," Louis protesta.

Harry no dice nada más, pero las palabras de Louis juegan en su cabeza. Cómo Harry apareció en la vida de Louis. Piensa en cuán resentido debe estar Louis. Finalmente se abrió hacia él y este reaccionó así. Harry sabe que Louis no entiende que esto es por su propio bien. Ahora mismo Louis acaba de sentirse atacado.

"¿Louis?" Harry le pregunta en voz baja.

"¿Qué Harry?", Dice Louis, dejando escapar su aliento en una rabieta.

"¿Deseaste que nunca haya aparecido en tu vida?" Murmura.

Louis suspira, y después de un rato entrelaza lentamente sus pequeños dedos entre los de Harry, "por supuesto que no Harry," dice, "Yo realmente deseo que nunca me hayas visto desnudo".

Eso duele, pero Harry entiende, "Te amo Louis, lo siento mucho", dice en voz baja.

"Sólo deja de tratar de cambiarme" murmura Louis.

"¡Louis, no quiero cambiarte!" Harry exclama: "¡Yo sólo necesito que estés sano!"

"No sabes lo que es mejor para mí."

"¡Está claro que tú eres el que no sabe lo que es mejor para ti, porque te niegas a reconocer el concepto de consumo de calorías en comparación con la función corporal, Louis!"

"Yo no necesito tu condescendencia. Sólo porque estudies una ciencia importante y yo, moda no significa que seas más inteligente que yo", Louis escupe.

Harry suspira, "Louis no es justo, que estés poniendo la mierda de Hunter en mí. Sabes que yo no creo que sea más inteligente que tú. Mierda. Lo siento, incluso te lo dije, no estaba tratando de ser condescendiente", dice con cuidado, "Yo sólo me niego a ver que te desvaneces Lou. Tu cuerpo va a renunciar ".

"Si no quieres verme así eres libre de irte," Louis dice en voz baja.

"¿De verdad crees eso, Louis? ¿Que estoy tratando de cambiarte?" La voz de Harry se sacude un poco, mientras su aliento choca con el cabello de Louis.

"Tú no me quieres como soy, dices que estoy demasiado delgado . Entonces voy a estar aún más gordo, y no me vas a querer tampoco. Así que, básicamente, estoy jodido."

Harry se traga el nudo en la garganta y niega con la cabeza, "bebé, Te amo incondicionalmente, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? No estoy tratando de cambiarte, yo estoy tratando de que te sanes, así no tengo que preocuparme por que mi novio se desmaye o entre en una insuficiencia renal. Yo no me iré".

"Sólo duerme Harry, he tenido suficiente por hoy" Louis dice en voz baja, cerrando efectivamente la conversación.

"Te amo, Lou", dice Harry, pero sale más como un gemido.

"Mhm," es todo lo que Louis responde.

Harry tiene que enfocar toda su energía en no llorar. Ha jodido todo. Louis era tan jodidamente cerrado acerca de creer que Harry lo amaba. Estaba tan cerca de decirlo. Ahora están de vuelta en el punto de partida y Louis está seguro de que Harry se irá, dudando de todo lo que este dice. Harry se muerde el interior de su labio hasta que puede probar la sangre, para mantener el sollozo alojado en su garganta. Él tiene que lograr que Louis esté saludable, pero eso significa también que tiene que aceptar que este se vaya a resentir por completo. Eso jodidamente lo mata.

Louis no ha separado sus dedos entrelazadoz o sacado los brazos de Harry, así que este sólo lo sostiene más cerca y trata de mantener su respiración constante. El dormitorio está en silencio excepto por el claro y suave garraspeo ocasional de la garganta de Louis. Es un sonido pequeño, sólo el pequeño rasguño de las cuerdas vocales del mayor, pero es incesante, como si ni siquiera tuviese el control sobre él. Harry se pregunta cuantas veces Louis ha vomitado y aprieta sus brazos alrededor del mayor un poco más ante el pensamiento.

Ninguno de los dos se quedan dormidos. La mente de Harry va a mil por hora y su pecho está doliendo. La respiración de Louis no ha disminuido, ni ha dejado de aclararse la garganta cada par de minutos. Harry se pregunta si se trata de la comida en su estómago que lo está manteniendo despierto. Tal vez sea su enojo hacia él. Este último sólo hace doler el pecho del ojiverde aún más. La picazón en la parte posterior de los ojos de Harry persiste, incluso después de que cierra sus párpados y esconde su rostro contra el cabello de Louis.

Cuando Louis aún no está dormido después de media hora, Harry deja caer su brazo en la almohada, por lo que sus dedos cepillan la franja del cabello del mayor. Rasca suavemente su cuero cabelludo, la manera que sabe como Louis ama. Sus dedos se retuercen en el cabello suavemente mientras cepilla hacia atrás. Finalmente Louis deja escapar un pequeño suspiro y se relaja en los brazos de Harry un poco. Harry sabe que cuando juega con su cabello, Louis siempre se pone a dormir, y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que la respiración de este sea uniforme y constante. Harry no se detiene, incluso después de que Louis está dormido, porque si se detiene pensará, y si piensa, va a conseguir que sus lágrimas se derramen en el cabello del mayor.

Harry está todavía despierto cuando Niall entra en la habitación un par de horas más tarde. Niall está tranquilo, así que Harry sabe que eso significa una noche de sesión de estudio con uno de sus amigos, no una noche en el pub. Él no se mueve para ver al rubio, porque no quiere despertar a Louis. Sólo lo oye deslizándose silenciosamente en su cama.

Harry se congela cuando Louis estornuda un poco, y comienza a moverse. Sus ojos aún están cerrados cuando se da la vuelta en sus brazos, sin embargo, resopla un suspiro, pero no despierta. Louis se acerca más Harry en su sueño, su nariz acariciando el lugar familiarizado justo debajo de la barbilla del rizado. Louis se hunde en los brazos de Harry y este sólo lo sostiene más cerca, enganchando sus tobillos juntos y presionando un suave beso en el cabello del ojiazul.

No hay una pulgada de espacio entre el pequeño cuerpo de Louis y el suyo propio, pero Harry se siente como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia, y ni siquiera sabe en qué dirección empezar a correr, para conseguir a Louis devuelta.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Harry se despierta cuando el sol comienza a deslizarse a través de las persianas, y brillar en su rostro. El sentido habitual de calma en él, es la sensación que siempre siente cuando Louis despierta a su lado. Sólo dura unos pocos segundos antes de que se acuerda que todo se ha ido a la mierda, en el lapso de veinticuatro horas. Louis todavía está escondido debajo de la barbilla de Harry, su mano hecha puño alrededor del algodón de la camiseta de este. Niall ronca suavemente en el otro lado de la habitación. Harry aleja con cuidado las manos de Louis, y se desliza fuera de la cama.

Louis estornuda un poco y gira levemente mientras Harry lo envuelve con las mantas. Harry golpea suavemente el lado de Niall, para que su ronquido no despierte a Louis, y luego estira su espalda, su columna vertebral haciendo 'crack' un par de veces. Va al espejo y cepilla su cabello, antes de caer en el diadema si mantener sus rizos por el borde de sus ojos o no. Tira de sus pantalones de correr y una sudadera, antes de atar sus zapatillas. Coge su cepillo de dientes y va a lavarse al baño comunal, y luego vuelve de nuevo a la habitación para coger su iPhone, con su banda de brazo para correr, sus auriculares, y un poco de dinero en efectivo.

Harry va a correr casi todas las mañanas, Louis ya se acostumbró a ello por ahora, así que no tiene que dejar una nota. De todos modos probablemente va a estar de vuelta antes de que Louis o Niall despierten. Al segundo en que está fuera del edificio y el aire fresco choca contra sus mejillas, Harry comienza a correr. Sus pies chocan contra el pavimento y prende la música; 'Bleeding Out', comienza a sonar.

La quemadura familiar en sus pulmones y el dolor en sus piernas es bienvenida, al igual que su cuerpo finalmente expresa el dolor que siente en el interior. Corre con más fuerza, persiguiendo el sol pálido apenas saliendo en el horizonte. Normalmente correr es su escape, pero no hace mucho para distraer su mente hoy. Hay una hermoso, aunque roto muchacho esperando por Harry en su cama, y ni siquiera sabe si todas las piezas están ahí para ponerlas nuevamente juntas.

En el momento en que vuelve a la residencia de estudiantes está sudoroso y caliente, con las piernas y los pulmones ardiendo. Sin embargo, Harry se deleita con ello, porque se siente bien tomar algo de su frustración y sacarla de su cuerpo. Se detiene en el quiosco en la planta principal. La comida allí es simple, para las personas que no tienen tiempo de ir todo el camino hacia el comedor del campus. Quiere pedir un sándwich de desayuno para Louis, pero sabe que este no lo va a comer. Pide yogurt de vainilla, una taza de bayas y un panecillo; esperando que Louis vaya a comer por lo menos un poco de cada uno. Agarra un pan para su desayuno y el de Niall, y le da a la anciana su dinero en efectivo.

Cuando regresa al dormitorio, Niall está vestido, con el cabello mojado debido a la ducha. Harry se da cuenta que el edredón de la cama de Niall está sobre Louis, en su cama. Louis frunce el ceño un poco en su sueño, su cabello desparramado sobre la almohada.

"Me desperté por el castañeo de dientes" Niall suspira.

"Sí, hace mucho frío," Harry frunce el ceño, manteniendo la voz baja.

"Tiene que ganar un poco de carne en sus huesos" Niall añade en voz baja.

Harry asiente, tragando el nudo en su garganta, "aquí, tienes salchicha."

"Gracias compañero," Niall dice, cuando Harry le entrega el sándwich "¿así que es lo que está pasando?"

"Él me odia básicamente, está furioso conmigo y los chicos le dieron de comer un poco la noche anterior, no lo sé.bNo hemos hablado mucho..."

"Él no te odia, Haz. Él va a ver lo mucho que lo amas y que estás haciendo esto por su propio bien", dice Niall, dándole a Harry una suvae palmada en la espalda.

"Él...-Ni siquiera puede creer que lo amo ... y tal vez estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero ahora lo he jodido todo. Ni siquiera va a admitir que tiene un problema".

Niall deja escapar un largo suspiro con su boca llena de sándwich, y mantiene sus brazos abiertos mientras mastica. Harry está sudoroso y asqueroso pero a Niall no le importa, ya que de alguna manera lo recibe en sus brazos. Harry deja escapar un suspiro ahogado, y las lágrimas de las que trataba de huir finalmente se ponen al día e inundan sus ojos. Niall simplemente frota la espalda de Harry y este puede sentir cómo da otro mordisco a su pan, pero no derrocha el efecto reconfortante del abrazo.

"Ya sabes, estaba pensando anoche. Louis es un poco como mi tío Bruce. Él negaba que era un alcohólico hasta que su cara se volvía azul, incluso cuando los doctores le dijieron que su hígado se había agrabado, todavía bebía hasta que se desmayaba, todas las noches de la semana. Es como..., está bien beber un poco, pero si bebes demasiado eres un alcohólico y está bien que hagas una dieta, pero si dejas de comer eres anoréxico. Es como el hecho de que un vicio con moderación está bien, pero para ellos es más fácil decirse a sí mismos que no tienen un problema. 'No soy un alcohólico, yo sólo voy a tomar un par de cervezas', o 'No soy anoréxico, sólo estoy viendo lo que como'.

Al igual que un adicto al crack no puede decir, 'bueno, sólo estoy dando una probada', porque el crack es el crack; no importa lo poco que lo consumas, es malo. Pero con cosas como el alcohol y los alimentos, es más fácil para ellos negar que tienen un problema", Niall dice en voz baja, "y sé que estoy siendo incoherente, pero estaba pensando ¿sabes?, ellos no quieren admitir que tienen un problema, y eso significa tener que solucionarlo, y ellos no quieren hacer eso".

Harry estornuda y analiza las palabras de Niall en su cabeza, antes de asentir, "¿y qué hago?"

"No sé compañero, pero no creo que Louis estaría aquí en esta cama si te odiara, y estoy pensando que tal vez la razón por la que fue capaz de comer algo anoche fue porque una pequeña parte de él no quiere decepcionarte. Al igual que mi tío siempre intentaba disculparse cuando mi abuela le hablaba, porque la ama. Quiero decir, es obvio que no va a ser fácil o el tío Bruce nunca hubiese bebido más, pero si Louis está dispuesto a escucharte, aunque sea un poco, podrás ayudarlo".

Harry asiente de nuevo, "Voy a tratar de hacerle comer algo en el desayuno. No iremos a clase hoy ", dice en voz baja.

"Sí, bueno. Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde, pero llámame si necesitas algo, Haz," Niall dice antes que Harry se libere del abrazo.

Niall baja la vista y mira su camiseta, un poco embarrada por el sudor de Harry, y sólo se ríe. Harry murmura un "lo siento", pero Niall sólo sonríe y sacude su camiseta. El rubio tira de su camiseta sobre su cabeza y lo arroja en el cesto, saca una nueva y toma su mochila.

Niall se va y Harry se siente un poco mejor, antes de tomar su champú y una toalla para tomar una ducha. Harry se obliga a permanecer bajo el agua caliente hirviendo durante un tiempo, sin hacer nada para quitar la tensión a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

Cuando regresa a la sala, Louis sigue durmiendo. Saca una camiseta de botones azul pálido con unos jeans negros y se viste. Se sienta en la cama de Niall y extiende sus libros de texto para avanzar un poco su trabajo mientras que Louis duerme. Liam y Zayn le mandan un mensaje de texto, preguntando cómo van las cosas. Harry les contesta que Louis sigue durmiendo, pero les dice que comió un poco ayer; y que va a tratar de conseguir que coma un poco más hoy. Harry termina el trabajo de uno de los laboratorios de su clase de química por escrito antes de que Louis finalmente despierte.

Louis deja escapar un pequeño gemido entrecortado mientras duerme y luego, "¿Harry?" Lloriquea en silencio.

"Estoy aquí bebé", dice Harry, empujando sus libros a un lado y acercándose.

Se sitúa en el borde de la cama y tira de la montaña formada por los dos edredones, para revelar la cabeza de Louis. Louis lo mira adormilado, sacando ligeramente su mano fuera de las mantas envolviéndola alrededor de su muñeca. Louis se mueve ligeramente y nisiquiera tiene que pedir en voz alta, porque Harry sabe lo que quiere. Harry se desliza bajo las sábanas junto a Louis, y este se acurruca en sus brazos, con la mano sosteniendo su camiseta.

Harry sabe que Louis está todavía medio dormido, y probablemente ni siquiera se acuerde de lo furioso que está con él. Harry sostiene a Louis cerca y este presiona un beso en su cuello. Por un tiempo todo se siente bien. Tiene a Louis en sus brazos, y tiene todo el día libre, y Harry puede fingir que es sólo otro día en los que se quedan en casa y se abrazan todo el tiempo.

"Sigo enojado contigo" dice Louis finalmente, recordándole a Harry simplemente cómo las cosas son en realidad.

"Me lo merezco", dice Harry con cansancio.

Eso no debe haber sido lo que esperaba Louis, porque frunce el ceño y acarica levemente la barbilla del rizado. Harry se acerca y toca la mejilla de Louis, acariciando con el pulgar sus pómulos hundidos. Louis no dice nada más. Él no protesta ni se aparta cuando Harry se inclina y besa sus labios suavemente. Están así durante un tiempo antes de que Louis finalmente se levanta por lo que está sentado y pasa sus manos por su rostro.

"Te traje un poco de fruta, yogurt y un bollo", dice Harry, tratando de no mantener la vacilación de su voz.

Louis frunce el ceño, "carajo, Harry", suspira, "no puedo comer todo eso."

"¿Inténtalo?" Harry le pregunta en voz baja, "¿por favor?"

Louis mira a Harry durante mucho tiempo antes de finalmente dar una breve inclinación de cabeza. Sale de la cama y va a sentarse en el escritorio de Harry con la comida, de espaldas a él. Pela la cubierta del yogurt, hunde la parte posterior de las bayas y comienza a comer sin decir una palabra. Harry se sorprende, porque Louis no come sin empezar una pelea. Louis empieza a comer su sándwich, y el espeso silencio que inunda la habitación sólo se rompe por la propia masticación de los dos , y la cuchara de plástico del ojiazul, presionando la fruta en su plato mientras come.

Louis está apenas a medio comer de las bayas y yogurt al momento en que Harry termina de comer. Harry no se pronuncia; sólo se dirige hacia la cama de Niall y trata de tomar las notas de su libro de texto, para dejar de mirar fijamente la parte posterior de la cabeza de Louis. Observa los movimientos de este desde atrás, sin embargo, no puede ayudarlo. Louis arranca la parte superior de la magdalena y la deja a un lado, antes de comenzar a comer lentamente la parte inferior desmenusada.

Cuando Louis ha casi terminado el bollo, Harry se levanta y agarra una botella de agua de la nevera pequeña que Niall y él habían obtenido su primera semana juntos en la residencia de estudiantes. Louis acepta el agua con un murmurado 'gracias', y resopla en ella más de una vez. Louis no se aleja cuando Harry pasa las manos por sus hombros, o cuando se inclina para darle un suave beso detrás de la oreja.

"Gracias," Harry dice en voz baja.

Louis se encoge de hombros cuando Harry recoge la parte del panecillo que sabe que no tiene ninguna intención de comer. Lo bota junto a la taza de fruta casi vacío; un poco de yogurt y un par de arándanos que sobran. Harry no sabe cuánto Louis suele comer en el desayuno, pero sabe que este comiendo tanto sin argumento o alguna discusión es algo.

"Yo no tengo un desorden alimenticio Harry; yo estaba en una dieta. No es gran cosa", dice Louis fríamente.

Harry entiende entonces. Louis está tratando de mostrarle que está bien. No es un problema para Louis comer, no es anoréxico. Harry sopesa sus opciones. Sabe que no es verdad, sabe que no es sencillo para Louis comer tanto en una sola sesión. Harry puede decir porqué Louis ya está empezando a aclararse la garganta. Sin embargo, no sabe si tiene fuerzas para discutir en este momento, por lo menos Louis está comiendo.

"Está bien, gracias por no discutir conmigo. Sólo quiero que estés sano", Harry dice en voz baja.

"Sí," la respuesta de Louis es corta, mientras se pone de pie en el mostrador.

"Los chicos se han ido a clases, ¿quieres volver a tu dormitorio?" Harry sugiere.

"Sí," Louis dice: "Sólo tengo que usar el retrete, voy a estar de vuelta."

Harry frunce el ceño, "er-..., sí. Yo también tengo que orinar, iré contigo", dice, intentando y fallando al sonar casual.

"Jesucristo Harry, ¿de verdad crees que voy a ir a vomitar al baño comunal de los dormitorios?" Louis protesta.

Louis afirma que el miedo de Harry es completamente absurdo, pero el rizado sabe que no habrá nadie a su alrededor porque hay clases y sabe que el estómago de Louis está picando por vaciarse. Se pregunta si se ha vuelto más que una compulsión, una necesidad ahora. Si tal vez Louis siente que necesita vomitar incluso si no se ha visto obligado a comer demasiado. Se pregunta si a Louis le gusta la quemadura del vómito en su garganta, de la misma manera en la que a Gemma le gustaba el arrastre de una navaja a través de su piel.

"No Lou, sólo tengo realmente que orinar," Harry dice con cuidado.

Louis simplemente frunce el ceño, y la mirada de sus ojos le dice a Harry que su preocupación no era infundada, "puto idiota," Louis murmura mientras camina pasando a Harry y saliendo por la puerta.

Harry simplemente suspira y lo sigue a una distancia segura al baño. Se dice a sí mismo que no está siendo ruido. Pero Louis es como un animal asustado; encogido en el fondo de su jaula, pero atacando cada vez que alguien se acerca demasiado. Como un perro que ha sido golpeado demasiadas veces para olvidar lo que se siente tener a alguien que lo acaricie suavemente; que lo mejor que intentará es atacar al veterinario, no importa lo mal que esté herido. Harry sabe que Louis se siente atrapado, acorralado y odiaría empujarlo pero alguien tiene que arreglar las partes rotas. No importa cuán aterrador es para Louis tener a alguien tan cerca.

Después de entrar al baño no dicen mucho, mientras Harry prepara su ordenador portátil y sus libros de texto para hacer la tarea. Louis calza en sus pantalones y un jumper, tirando de su chaqueta de mezclilla sobre su espalda. Louis usa el cepillo de Harry para peinar su flequillo y luego cuelga su bolsa de lona en su hombro. Sin embargo, Harry toma la bolsa de lona de Louis, y lo cuelga por encima de su hombro, junto con su propia mochila.

Louis no dice nada mientras van a la camioneta de Harry, y sólo mira por la ventana en todo el camino hacia su dormitorio. Harry sólo puede oír el claro garraspeo de la garganta de Louis, por encima de la canción de Lana Del Rey reproduciéndose a través de los altavoces. Harry se pregunta si es porque Louis está con ganas de purgar, o simplemente es un síntoma de vomitar todo el tiempo.

La tensión entre Louis y Harry hace que el corazón del rizado duela. Al igual que sus corazones están unidos por una banda de goma y Louis continúa alejándose cada vez más, tirando de la estrecha banda de goma. Duele.

Louis se mantiene en silencio a lo largo del camino hacia su dormitorio dándole la espalda a Harry y, a continuación, abre la puerta sin decir palabra. Harry apenas tiene tiempo de dejar los bolsos, antes de que Louis esté sacándose sus zapatos lléndose por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Harry lo sigue, pero Louis lo mira por encima del hombro.

"¿Podría, tener un poco de privacidad, o algo?" Protesta.

Todo lo que Harry puede pensar es en el cubo de basura en la habitación de Louis en el que podría vomitar, "¿por qué bebé?" le pregunta con tristeza.

"Por el amor de Dios, mierda Harry, sólo quiero estar solo", Louis gruñe.

"Yo esperaba....- Si no querías hacer nada podríamos estar abrazados en la cama o algo así. No tenemos que hablar, no te molestaré", Harry dice en voz baja.

Harry se acerca a Louis, acariciando suavemente el hombro de este hasta lograr sujetar su mano. Los ojos de Louis siguen la mano de Harry lentamente hasta encontrarse con sus ojos. Harry casi espera que Louis se aleje de su agarre, pero no lo hace. Sus ojos buscan el rostro de Harry por un pequeño momento, antes de dar una pequeña mueca.

"Odio cuando haces eso," murmura, negando con la cabeza.

"¿Hacer qué?" Harry frunce el ceño.

"Mirarme de esa manera. Con esos malditos ojos", dice refunfuñando, pero la mano de Harry da un pequeño apretón.

"Yo solo necesito que dejes de alejarme" Harry casi susurra, porque no puede hacer que su voz saliese más fuerte.

Louis está tranquilo por un tiempo, tal y como estaba en el pasillo. El cuerpo de Louis se enfrenta a su habitación, listo para darse la vuelta, pero sigue sosteniendo la mano de Harry. Deja escapar un pequeño suspiro y baja la cabeza. Deja caer la mano de Harry, pero se vuelve hacia este, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y encrespándose un poco. La mano de Harry se siente vacía por lo que la alza y Louis no se inmuta cuando el menor cepilla con cuidado el flequillo de sus ojos.

"Haz...-" comienza, pellizcando el puente de la nariz con cansancio, "bebé, Yo solo me siento culpable lo siento. Sólo...-, Mierda. Todo se siente jodido. Yo no quiero hacer esto contigo: tener que luchar con lo que como, y...- yo no sé cómo hacer para que entiendas que estoy bien."

Harry traga el nudo en su garganta, "No quiero pelear contigo acerca de esta mierda, Louis. Joder, no me gusta esto. Pero tú no estás bien, y necesito que comas, necesito asegurarme que estás bien. "

"Comí el desayuno, Harry," Louis gime, mirando hacia el suelo, "y no estoy pensando en vomitar en mi cajón de calcetines."

Las mejillas de Harry se tornan de color, y niega con la cabeza, "no se trata de eso, Lou, yo sé que estás enojado conmigo y tienes el derecho de estarlo, pero por favor no me odies porque te quiero de verdad, y sé que estás enojado pero sólo por favor no me odies".

El aliento de Louis queda atrapado en su garganta, y mira a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, "mierda, Harry yo no...- No podría odiarte", niega con la cabeza.

"Lou sólo- Yo no quiero que te encierres en la habitación solo".

"No lo voy a hacer Haz, simplemente dame cinco minutos, ¿sí? Luego, podemos ver una película o estudiar o hacer lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo?", Louis pide cuidadosamente.

"¿Por qué?" Harry protesta, "¿qué es lo que tienes que hacer durante cinco minutos que no puedo estar en la habitación?"

Louis abre la boca como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, y luego mira hacia abajo en el piso, "a la mierda. No importa. Vamos a ver una película o algo".

Louis intenta pasar por delante de Harry para llegar a la sala de estar, pero este agarra suavemente su brazo, "Lou tú prometiste que serías sincero conmigo .... por favor, ¿sólo puedes decirme lo que querías hacer? "

Louis se sacude del agarre de Harry, pero no lo mira a los ojos, "nada, es estúpido."

"Mierda, no. ¿Podrías decirme por favor?, honestamente. Prometo no enojarme," Harry le pregunta en voz baja.

Louis levanta lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos de Harry, y frunce el ceño, un tinte de color rosa adornando sus mejillas, "Yo solo...- mierda, Harry" da un suspiro, y niega con la cabeza, "Sólo tenía que pesarme, yo realmente prefiero hacerlo en privado".

El estómago de Harry se agita, mientras trata de pensar en la mejor manera de procesar esas palabras juntas, "Lou- bebé, a partir de ahora, creo ehm ... no vas a tener que pesarte, ¿de acuerdo? Debido a que tenemos que conseguir que mejores y no vamos a ser capaces de hacerlo si tú entras en pánico por la balanza", dice Harry cuidadosamente.

Louis roda los ojos "oh, ¿por lo que ahora me estás diciendo que no puedo putamente pesarme? ¡Eso es perfecto! "

"¿Louis cuántas veces al día te pesas?, honestamente"

"¿Qué?" Louis se burla, "¿qué coño importa eso?"

Harry suspira, "¿cuántas veces?"

Louis no lo mira a los ojos, "unas pocas"

"¿Tres? ¿o más que eso?"

"Más" Louis murmura.

"¿Más de cinco?"

Louis se limita a asentir. Harry suspira y ni siquiera piensa si quiere saber el número real. Leyó sobre esto. Sabe que cada vez que Louis se pesa en la balanza probablemente tema. Harry sabe que no importa qué tan bajo el número sea nunca se siente lo suficientemente bueno para Louis. Sabe que si Louis se pesa en la balanza y el número va en aumento entrará en pánico.

Harry sabe que cualquier peso extra que Louis vea hoy, sólo será el peso del agua; su cuerpo es fluctuante, está tratando de adaptarse a la comida que consumió ayer. Sabe que el cuerpo de Louis ni siquiera realmente sería capaz de mantenerse en su peso, por lo menos durante un par de ciclos digestivos. También sabe que la digestión de Louis se ha desacelerado drásticamente debido a su desnutrición; y donde a la persona promedio le toma un poco más de una hora de digerir, el cuerpo de Louis tendrá que hacerlo en el doble de tiempo.

Conoce todos estos hechos, porque conservó todo lo que leyó cuando estaba investigando, pero los hechos no hacen nada para que Harry se sienta mejor mirando tan roto a Louis de pie delante de él.

"Lou" Harry dice, levantando suavemente la barbilla del ojiazul por lo que sus ojos se encuentran, "No puedes obsesionarte con tu peso, ¿de acuerdo? Se trata de estar sano, no lo que dice alguna balanza" Louis abre la boca para protestar, pero Harry sigue hablando: "Me voy a llevar la balanza, no tiene por qué estar en este lugar".

"Harry no seas ridículo. No estoy obsesionado- Yo...- solo no. No. No te llevarás mi balanza", afirma Louis, "voy a dejar de pesarme mucho, yo no...-" Louis tartamudea, negando con la cabeza más o menos.

Harry sabe donde está la balanza, la ha visto antes en el fondo del armario de Louis. En ese momento no pensó en ello, por supuesto, porque era un idiota y no podía nisiquiera sumar dos y dos juntos. Harry pasa al costado de Louis, y este se extiende y se aferra a su brazo. Harry mira hacia abajo con tristeza y niega con la cabeza. Los ojos de Louis son una mezcla de enojo, frustración, y pánico, y eso logra que las lágrimas de Harry, caigan.

"Lou...-", suspira.

Él se odia por ello, pero sigue caminando, incluso con Louis tirando débilmente de su brazo. Louis probablemente habría sido capaz de detener a Harry si fuera treinta libras más pesado y tuviera abundante energía, porque es muy pequeño en comparación con Harry. Sin embargo, como está ahora, Louis apenas puede subir las escaleras hasta el dormitorio. A pesar de que Louis trata de usar toda su fuerza para sostener el brazo de Harry, este casi no lo siente. Harry es cuidadoso; no quiere que Louis salga herido tratando de detenerlo, pero camina hacia la habitación de este sin ningún problema.

"¡Harry deja de ser un puto gilipollas! ¡No puedes ir a mi habitación y robar mi balanza! ¡Es absolutamente una mierda!" Louis grita airadamente, sus diminutos dedos clavándose en el bícep de Harry.

"Lo siento," es todo lo que Harry dice.

"¡Harry!" Louis grita, cuando el rizado abre su armario.

Harry se detiene cuando ve la balanza, situada bajo uno de los bastidores de ropa de Louis. Hay un diario de cuero marrón que se sienta en la parte superior de la misma, que Harry nunca ha visto antes. Se agacha y recoge tanto la balanza como el diario. Louis jadea cuando ve el diario en la mano de Harry y se lanza por él, pero este lo aleja del alcance del mayor. Harry se odia por el aspecto de traición que destellan los ojos de Louis.

"¿Qué es esto?" Harry le pregunta lentamente, la balanza bajo su brazo, y el diario por encima de la cabeza de Louis.

Louis trata de alcanzarlo, su mano agarrando el brazo de Harry, mientras trata de tirar de él hacia abajo para agarrar el diario. Los datos que Harry leyó en el Internet destellan a través de su mente. Sabe mucho de los anoréxicos que también tienen pensamientos suicidas, pero se ha dicho un millón de veces que Louis no los tiene. Ni siquiera puede permitirse creer que Louis piense así. Ahora sin embargo, está mirando el diario poco visible, y la reacción de Louis con él, lo único que siente es miedo.

"Te odio por hacerme esto, Harry", Louis susurra, ¿Cómo mierda puedes hacerme esto?"

Harry se tambalea y se siente enfermo, las lágrimas cosquilleando la parte posterior de sus ojos. Louis le odia, y Harry se odia por ello. En silencio, Harry le entrega a Louis el diario, y este se lo arrebata y lo sostiene contra su pecho como un salvavidas. Harry nunca habría leído el diario de Louis sin su permiso, nunca lo abriría, pero el terror en los orbes del ojiazul cuando pensó que lo haría, lo sacude hasta la médula.

"Yo no iba a leerlo Louis. Yo...-yo nunca rompería tu confianza así", susurra Harry, con la voz temblorosa, "Lo siento no debí hacerlo: lo siento."

Louis lo mira con el ceño fruncido, y niega con la cabeza, "esto es tan jodido, Harry. Devuélveme mi balanza".

"No Louis. Porque necesitas aumentar de peso, y si lo ves en la balanza, vas a enloquecer," Harry suspira por el dolor encajado en su garganta, "¿Liam o Zayn tienen una balanza?" pregunta, sabiendo que tendría que tomar los mismos.

Louis niega con la cabeza sin disminuir su mirada, " no puedes tomarlos"

"Tengo que hacerlo. Lo siento."

"No puedes hacerlo, ¡Harry! Ni mierda, ¡no tienes que hacer nada de esto!"

"¡Sí Louis! ¡Tienes un trastorno alimenticio! Tus pensamientos no son correctos! ¡Te estás desvaneciendo!" Harry llora, las lágrimas finalmente ganan su batalla y se deslizan por sus pestañas, "¡Prefiero que me odies y estés vivo a que me ames y estés muerto!"

Louis se congela, mirándolo como si hubiera recibido una bofetada. Sus ojos siguen las huellas de las lágrimas que corren por las mejillas de Harry. Harry ve los dedos de Louis contraerse, como si quisiera golpearlo, pero luego sólo las hace puños. Su pecho se agita, y hay una vena a lo largo de su cuello, sobresaliendo por su enojo. Incluso cuando Louis se está poniendo loco, todavía se ve tan hermoso. Sus enormes ojos azules parpadean con ira, pero siguen siendo tan impresionantes. Sus lindos labios se convierten en una mueca, pero Harry aún quiere besarlos. Su postura está enojada y a la defensiva, pero Harry aún sólo quiere abrazarlo.

"Harry, ¡deja de ser tan dramático!" Louis grita.

Harry solo gime y mira hacia abajo al suelo, porque no puede manejar lo mal que le ha hecho sentir a Louis. No sabe si debe quedarse y tratar de calmarlo, o salir de la habitación, y darle un respiro. Harry friega inútilmente los ojos con su puño.

"No estoy siendo melodramático Louis, he hecho investigaciones, no se puede vivir así", dice Harry, en lugar de decir 'si continúas de esta manera te vas a morir' ", pero no quiere discutir.

Harry levanta sus manos en señal de rendición y se aleja, la balanza continuando bajo su brazo. Louis observa mientras Harry sale de la habitación. Harry oye el portazo detrás de él, y avanza con dificultad por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar. Mete la balanza en su mochila, y saca sus libros de texto con la intención de tratar de estudiar un poco. Termina simplemente dejando sus libros sobre la mesa y se sienta sobre el sofá, acurrucándose tan pequeño como puede o desea.

~

Harry no está seguro cuando se quedó dormido, pero se despierta en el sofá y debajo de él hay una rodilla huesuda contra su cadera. Abre los ojos legañosos, y observa en silencio mientras ve a Louis en el respaldo del sofá. Sin decir palabra Louis mete su pequeño cuerpo en él, con la espalda apoyada en su pecho, eso sólo muestra lo pequeño que es, ajustándose tan fácilmente en el espacio entre el rizado y el respaldo del sofá.

Harry simplemente respira un suspiro de alivio, y envuelve su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis, acercándolo más y llevando sus rodillas detrás de él. Louis desliza sus dedos meñiques entre Harry y deja escapar un largo suspiro, propio de él.

"Pensé que habías dejado el dormitorio", murmura Louis, "dejándome".

Harry suspira, y sostiene a Louis un poco más fuerte, "Estoy empezando a preguntarme si eso es lo que quieres", dice, hablando en voz baja.

Louis tensa sus dedos apretando un poco más a Harry, pero no dice nada durante un rato. Harry se pregunta si tal vez está pensando en si eso es lo que realmente quiere Louis, o no. Frunce el ceño y apoya su mejilla contra el cabello de Louis. Harry no iría a ninguna parte sin tener en cuenta lo que dice Louis, pero no se siente bien estar en un lugar en el que no te quieren.

"Yo no. Joder Harry, no quiero eso ", Louis respira por último," Sólo necesito que te apartes. Por favor. Al igual que mi dieta y esas cosas ".

Harry niega con la cabeza, "No puedo hacerte eso, Louis. Yo no voy a hacer eso. Sé lo que dije bebé, no puedes vivir así. Tu presión arterial es tan baja; estás en riesgo de insuficiencia cardíaca, insuficiencia renal, osteoporosis, convulsiones. Tu cuerpo no puede funcionar con lo que te has estado alimentando".

"Harry, eso es para las personas que no comen" Louis protesta, "yo como."

"No Lou, eso es para las personas que consumen significativamente menos calorías de las que queman. ¿Conoces a alguien de nuestra edad que ha consumido un mínimo de veinticinco calorías? Y esas calorías que no estás consumiendo crean un déficit que logran que tu cuerpo se consuma".

"Sé todo eso," Louis protesta, de forma automática, "no eres la única persona que puede utilizar Google."

"Así que lo sabes y estás tratando de utilizar ese conocimiento para bajar de peso, eso significa que estás muriendo de hambre a propósito", Louis abre la boca para discutir, "Sí, muriendo de hambre, porque estás a propósito consumiendo menos calorías de las que tu cuerpo necesita. Es un trastorno alimenticio, Louis".

"Tal vez mi dieta no es la más saludable, pero yo...- No soy anoréxico, Harry. Las personas que tienen anorexia son muy delgadas y yo estoy...- "

"Jesucristo Louis, ¿qué es lo que ves cuando te miras en el espejo? No hay un gramo de grasa en tu cuerpo", Harry suspira, su mano extendiéndose fácilmente hacia uno de los huesos hundidos de la cadera de Louis, "te pesas cien veces al día, sin embargo debes saber que el número de tu peso no es sano".

Louis da una respiración temblorosa "no importa lo que el maldito número en la balanza diga. Tengo malditos ojos, puedo ver la celulitis en mis muslos, puedo ver la grasa en mis caderas".

"¿Sabes que un síntoma de la anorexia es distorsionar la imagen corporal? Han hecho estudios que compararon los cerebros de las personas anoréxicas y las personas con el trastorno dismórfico corporal diagnosticada, y hay tantas similitudes que dan miedo. No estás viéndote correctamente, bebé. No tienes nada de grasa que perder. Nada".

Louis simplemente niega con la cabeza: "No quiero hablar más de esto", dice bruscamente.

Harry da un suspiro, pero finalmente asiente, "bien Louis. Pero yo no voy a ninguna parte, y tienes que comer. Puedes gritarme y estar furioso conmigo todo lo que quieras, pero necesitas ayuda quieras o no. "

Louis no dice nada. Simplemente se da la vuelta en los brazos de Harry, hasta que su nariz está escondido bajo la barbilla de este. Harry lo tiene más cerca y engancha sus tobillos, su mano sube lentamente, acariciando el cabello del ojiazul.

"No me dijiste que me amabas antes de salir de mi habitación. Siempre me dices que me amas, incluso cuando estamos discutiendo".

La voz de Louis es tan suave y tan rota que Harry siente físicamente que aprietan su corazón en el pecho. Siente una clase de sensación enferma de placer al saber que si deja de decirle a Louis te amo este lo extrañaría, aunque tal vez no lo crea, e incluso si no lo puede decir a cambio. Sin embargo, el placer no dura mucho tiempo, porque se odia por darle a Louis incluso ese momento de duda.

"Te quiero, Louis. Te amo. Te quiero tanto que duele", susurra Harry, presionando un beso detrás de la oreja de Louis después de cada pausa, "nada va a cambiar eso, ¿sí? Te amo".

Louis no responde, excepto que lloriquea un poco y desliza sus manos bajo el dobladillo de la camisa de Harry. Harry lo sostiene más cerca y presiona un suave beso en su mejilla Están así por un largo rato, y Louis se queda dormido, pero la mente de Harry está a cien por hora.

~

Louis se despierta un poco más tarde, y decide hacer un trabajo de la escuela. Harry se distrae viendo los bocetos de Louis por un tiempo. Su pequeña mano revolotea a través de la página de su cuaderno de dibujo, las líneas de conexión y añadiendo detalles que Harry no entiende, hasta que la imagen comienza a reunirse. Louis tiene mucho talento, tanto ingenio creativo, él debe estar muy orgulloso de quién es. A Harry lo mata lo poco que Louis piensa de sí mismo, porque cuando mira a Louis ve todo el mundo en él.

Finalmente Harry tiene hambre y se pregunta cuándo empezará a discutir con Louis. Es cualquier cosa menos fácil, pero Harry finalmente convence a Louis de comer un poco de ensalada con atún y queso cheddar. Harry se hace un sándwich de atún, y comen sentados en la mesa de la cocina juntos. Louis lo llamó un imbécil durante la discusión sobre el almuerzo, pero no se apartó cuando el menor enganchó sus tobillos con los suyos, por debajo de la mesa de la cocina.

"Te amo," Harry le recuerda, después de que Louis se come el último bocado de atún desde el fondo de su plato.

"¿Por qué?, ¿porque me comí toda mi comida como un niño bueno?" Louis escupe sarcásticamente.

"No Louis. Te amo incluso cuando me dices que soy un idiota, y te amo, incluso cuando me alejas, y te amo, incluso cuando estás enojado. Pero gracias por comer".

Louis frunce el ceño, y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su estómago, "Realmente me gustaría ir a mi habitación y estar solo en este momento", dice con frialdad.

Harry suspira, "Voy a trabajar en mi escrito de biología aquí Lou, puedes ir a ver una película a la sala, o dibujar un boceto, o lo que sea", Harry ofrece en cambio, "no quiero que te quedes en tu habitación ".

Louis frunce el ceño, pero se encoge de hombros, y se levanta de la mesa yendo a la sala de estar. Enciende el televisor y se sienta en la esquina del sofá, cuando Harry toma su cuaderno y libro de texto para llevarlos de vuelta a la cocina . Harry se sienta en la mesa de la cocina con los sonidos de la TV y el suave garraspeo de la garganta de Louis como ruido de fondo mientras estudia. No sabe cómo hacer esto más fácil; no sabe cómo hacer esto bien.

~

"¿Qué haces sentado aquí?" Liam le pregunta, cuando él y Zayn entran por la puerta principal hacia la cocina por la noche.

Harry suspira y cierra su libro de texto, "Louis está enojado conmigo, y yo no quería que estuviera encerrado en su habitación, así que le dije que haría mi trabajo aquí para darle espacio."

"¿Por qué está enojado contigo?" Zayn le pregunta en voz baja, dándole a Harry un apretón tranquilizador en el hombro.

"Porque le hice comer el desayuno y el almuerzo. Y me llevé su balanza" Harry explica, "no puede ser que él se pese todo el tiempo. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una balanza aquí?"

Liam asiente, "sí, tengo una para cuando estoy tratando de bajar de peso para el fútbol", dice, "voy a quitarla. ¿Tomaste la balanza de su dormitorio? "

Harry asiente con la cabeza, "sí", dice, "¿sabías que Louis tenía una balanza?"

Liam asiente, "sí, solía mantenerlo en el retrete, pero Zayn seguía golpeándose el tobillo con ella todas las noches".

Harry suspira y baja la cabeza, "Lou me mintió entonces, cuando le pregunté si alguno de ustedes tuvo una. Probablemente Louis estaba usando la suya, supongo ".

Zayn y Liam se miran el uno al otro, y Liam deja escapar un profundo suspiro, "él no es un mentiroso Harry, en verdad," Zayn dice suavemente, "él sólo-..."

"Está tratando de ocultar un trastorno alimenticio" responde Liam, sonando frustrado, "joder, ¿cómo no lo sabía?"

Ni Harry ni Zayn dicen nada, porque saben exactamente cómo Liam se siente, y saben que nada les quitará esa culpa. Es la misma culpa que empuja dura e incesantemente contra el diafragma de Harry, por lo que le duele respirar. Harry se pregunta si Liam conseguirá librarse de la culpa, porque Zayn nunca lo hará. Harry aún siente la culpa de tomar tanto tiempo en averiguar lo que sucedía verdaderamente con Gemma, todos los días de su vida. Él calcula que será lo mismo, pero mucho peor con Louis.

"Voy a empezar a hacer la cena, mientras ustedes vayan a hablar con él," Harry dice en voz baja, "Él estaba haciendo su trabajo del curso la última vez que fui a verlo".

Zayn asiente y aprieta el hombro de Harry una última vez, antes de sostener el brazo de Liam, a medida que avanzan hacia la sala de estar juntos. Harry pone fin a sus libros y saca las pechugas de pollo de la nevera, junto con un poco de brócoli. Comienza a preparar el pollo con pimienta inglesa básica, y coge una olla de agua para hervir el arroz integral.

Sus voces son suaves al principio, sobre todo Zayn hablando; las respuestas de Louis son apenas murmuros. Poco a poco la voz de Louis se intensifica, discutiendo, pero la voz de Zayn continúa suave. La voz de Liam corta todo entonces, más fuerte y firme. Cuando Louis oye la palabra 'rehabilitación', le responde a Liam, diciéndole que se vaya a la mierda.

"Si no me quieren aquí, si no quieren tratar conmigo, díganlo; voy a salir de su camino. ¡Pero no voy a ir a una rehabilitación de mierda!", grita.

"Louis ni siquiera dijimos eso", dice Zayn, su voz suave y tranquilizadora, "nosotros nunca, nunca querríamos que te vayas a ninguna parte, estamos contigo en esto. Pero tienes que aceptar nuestra ayuda, o te juro por dios, Li y yo te ataremos y te arrastraremos hacia el hospital ".

"No pueden obligarme a entrar al hospital," Louis escupe.

"Vamos a decirles que estás amenazando con matarte, y te mantendran allí con guardia psiquiátrica. Y van a poner un tubo por tu nariz y por ahí llegará tu comida", dice Liam bruscamente, "y si piensas que es una puta broma, no me conoces tan bien como crees".

El silencio en el otro cuarto es tan espeso, que Harry se pregunta cómo cualquiera de ellos tres están respirando el aire. Trata de centrarse en hervir el brócoli a vapor, pero su corazón duele porque puede oír el dolor en la voz de Louis. No entiende plenamente la dinámica de ellos. Zayn está siempre calmado, su voz suave y tranquilizadora. Liam es el firme, ferozmente protector, con un poco de mal genio. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, de alguna manera Liam es aún más tierno con Louis que Zayn.

"No me harían eso" dice Louis, en voz tan baja que Harry tiene que esforzarse para oír, "Te conozco, y sé que nunca nunca me harías eso".

"Si te derrumbas Louis, haríamos de todo para mantenerte vivo" Zayn dice en voz baja.

"Sólo necesitamos que te mejores Lou. Por favor", Liam dice entonces, y Harry se da cuenta que su voz está ahogada por las lágrimas.

"Tienes que comer, bebé" Zayn suplica, sollozando un poco, "por favor, permítenos ayudarte."

"Comí el desayuno y el almuerzo," Louis protesta, su voz es temblorosa, y Harry sabe que los tres están llorando.

"Y Harry está haciendo la cena, y vas a comer eso también, ¿no?" Liam le pregunta, a pesar de que no la formula como una.

Harry oye a Louis suspirar y decir algo en voz baja, pero no puede entender las palabras. Apenas presta atención a las pechugas de pollo que está dando vueltas en el horno. Ahora se escucha poco desde la otra habitación, las voces de Louis y Zayn convertidas juntas en susurros.

"Él no te odia Louis, el chico te ama jodidamente mucho", dice Liam, y está tratando de susurrarle también, pero su voz se extiende.

No es algo que suena como una protesta por parte de Louis, antes de que Zayn hable "no vamos a dejar que lo rechazes Louis, él es exactamente lo que necesitas. Y no vamos a dejar que nos alejes tampoco, porque te necesitamos, tanto como nos necesitas", dice en voz baja.

"Te queremos mucho", Liam suspira, "y estamos tan jodidamente mal por no darnos cuenta de que necesitabas ayuda antes. Me he dado cuenta, y te he defraudado, y lo siento mucho."

"Para Liam, no digas eso," Louis protesta débilmente.

"Lo estamos Lou", dice Zayn, "deberíamos habernos dado cuenta, deberíamos haber visto las señales. Y me mata pensar que tal vez pensabas que no nos importabas lo suficiente como para darnos cuenta".

"No," murmura Louis, "Sólo detente. Ni siquiera sé donde estaría sin ustedes ".

Hay más que un suave murmullo, y Harry respira un suspiro de alivio. No quiere discutir con ellos; va contra su naturaleza. Él nunca ha sido tan cercano a las personas como lo ha sido con los tres de ellos, y está muy contento de tener a Louis, pero no quiere que ellos discutan. Deja el pollo en el horno para que se termine de cocinar, y agrega el arroz en el agua hirviendo, mientras que los chicos siguen hablando en voz baja en la sala de estar. Harry escucha su nombre un par de veces, pero no puede oír nada más. Ni siquiera cree que quiera saber lo que están diciendo.

Harry se sienta en la mesa mientras espera la comida cocinarse, porque no quiere interrumpirlos. Siente la banda de goma apretando su corazón cuando piensa en el hecho de que Louis todavía piensa que él va a odiarlo. Incluso después de todo esto, después de todas las veces que Harry le ha rogado creer en su amor. Louis todavía piensa que Harry podría odiarlo. Profundo en el pensamiento, mastica distraídamente la parte posterior de su nudillo, cuando unos brazos se envuelven alrededor de sus hombros.

"Eres demasiado bueno para mí", una vocecita dice; antes de enterrar su rostro en el hueco del cuello del rizado.

No es como si Louis estuviera tratando de darle las gracias a Harry por ser bueno con él, la manera radica si la mayoría de personas lo diría. Harry sabe que Louis realmente lo cree, realmente cree que no merece la forma en que lo trata. Ni siquiera mencionar el hecho de que Harry fue muy malo con Louis, hizo que este se sintiera mal, y discutió con él por su balanza y su diario.

"No, no lo soy," dice Harry.

"Lo eres. He sido un gran idiota. Tienes todo el derecho y razón para mandarme al infierno ".

"Yo nunca haría eso."

"No sé por qué no lo harías" Louis suspira, "pero lo siento."

"No, yo lo siento," Harry protesta.

"No tienes nada que lamentar."

"Sostuve tu diario sobre tu cabeza como un matón en la escuela primaria," Harry dice, la culpa corriendo por la parte posterior de su garganta como agua helada.

Louis no dice nada, pero sus brazos dejan los hombros de Harry. Harry lo ve salir de la cocina y desaparecer por el pasillo sin decir una palabra. Suspira y se frota las manos por el rostro, porque sabe que ha dicho otra cosa mal ahora.

Sin embargo, antes de que tenga tiempo para culparse por ello, Louis regresa. El diario de cuero marrón se mantiene firmemente en sus brazos. Se sienta junto a Harry, y sus nudillos son blancos donde agarra los bordes del libro. Se aclara la garganta un poco y Harry busca sus ojos. Finalmente Louis suspira, y empuja el diario sobre la mesa hacia Harry.

"No es un diario o un libro o algo. Sólo... anoto mis números. Me pesé cuando fuí al motel anoche, y olvidé botarlo a la basura supongo. Es sólo- ..."

Louis ve a Harry dudando de tocarlo, y se extiende para abrir el diario por él. Los ojos de Harry caen en la página. Los números se escriben en líneas rectas y el ojiverde se da cuenta de que el primer número es un peso, seguido de tres mediciones. Es meticuloso y ordenado, y cada página se ha fijado después de un conjunto de números y medidas, escrito en líneas perfectamente rectas.

Los pesos no están anticuados, pero disminuyen lentamente al principio, y luego rápidamente se hacen más pequeños y más pequeños. Harry siente las lágrimas picar en la parte posterior de sus ojos, pero las retiene, porque sabe lo grande que es, que Louis le esté mostrando eso. Louis está mirando a Harry con nerviosismo, tratando de mantener una expresión neutra. Harry pierde de vista los pesos en la página de la deriva inferior, hacia los dos dígitos. Ni siquiera quiere dar vuelta a la página y ver la disminución de números. Se traga el nudo en la garganta y asiente con la cabeza, extendiéndose a cerrar el libro, antes de temblar. (En este caso dos dígitos son menos de 100libras que son 45 kilos -el sistema de medición en el extranjero es así- Imaginen cuánto ha de pesar Louis y en cuánto quería disminuir)

"Es sólo...- no quería hacer otra cosa que quedarme contigo" murmura Louis, con los ojos fijos en el libro, "tal vez esté un poco mal, y tal vez no sea saludable, pero yo, yo estoy...-jodido y todavía no te has ido, así que me imagino que tal vez deba dejarte ver todo, así tomarás una decisión".

"¿Una decisión sobre qué?" Harry le pregunta, con voz ronca por las lágrimas contenidas.

"De dejarme".

Harry suspira y extiende su mano pidiendo la de Louis, "no te dejaré", dice con seriedad, "pero gracias por enseñarme."

Harry sabe que Louis no se lo cree, pero este asiente y le da la mano al rizado en un pequeño apretón, antes de soltarlo. Louis se ve casi vacilante cuando se inclina y choca sus labios suavemente contra los de Harry en un beso. Desaparece nuevamente hacia su habitación, con el diario aferrado a su pecho. Harry se pregunta qué va a hacer con él, y si es sano dejar que se lo quede.

El horno emite un pitido y Harry se levanta con sus pensamientos confusos, y se pone a preparar los platos. Louis regresa a la cocina después de guardar su diario, y Harry casi no alcanza a ver la mueca que cruza en el rostro del ojiazul cuando ve la comida. Harry sirve primero la comida en su plato al igual que en el de Zayn y Liam; grandes porciones como al que están acostumbrados a comer. Louis se sienta a su lado, sus dedos cerrándose ligeramente en la parte posterior de la camisa de Harry. Este se da cuenta que Louis está nervioso.

Harry sabe que es porque esta es la primera cena de verdad que Louis va a comer con ellos sin vomitar. Harry se pregunta cuando fue la última vez que Louis tuvo una cena adecuada, sin tener que vomitar. Harry acaricia su barbilla y planta un beso suave en el cabello de Louis. Louis da un pequeño suspiro y apoya la mejilla en el brazo del rizado. Harry sabe que tiene que empezar poco a poco, no sólo para evitar que Louis se sienta incómodo, sino también porque el cuerpo de este no puede manejar tanta comida. Hoy será la primera vez en la que Louis ha comido tres comidas en un largo tiempo.

Harry selecciona la pechuga de pollo más pequeña, pero duda si Louis será capaz de comer todo. Coloca dos cucharadas de brócoli en el plato, y sólo una cucharada de arroz integral, porque sabe que los carbohidratos son los más difíciles de digerir para el estómago de Louis. El ojiazul suspira frustrado pero acepta el plato cuando Harry se lo da con un suave "gracias". Harry llama a los otros dos a la cocina cuando sus platos están sobre la mesa. Ellos toman sus asientos cuando Harry les vierte toda la leche en sus vasos y una botella de agua para Louis.

"¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer?" Liam le pregunta con incredulidad, mientras Harry se sienta junto a Louis.

Louis se pone rígido mientras está mirando con desesperación la comida delante de él, y Harry lo odia. Él ya está luchando tanto sólo para tomar su primer bocado. Ya tuvo que obligarse a comer su almuerzo, y luego pasó horas después, resistiendo las ganas de vomitar. Está sentado en la mesa con la intención de comer la cena, y no vomitar, y Harry realmente no cree que sea justo preguntar cualquier otra cosa acerca de su plato. Louis sabe que Liam no está tratando de ser grosero, pero claramente no lo entiende.

"Estamos tomando las cosas con calma, Li," Harry explica, "no va a vomitar nada de eso, ¿no bebé?"

Louis niega con la cabeza, pero mantiene sus ojos fijos en el plato, "no", murmura, "No lo haré."

"Sí, pero...- ¿cómo vas a ganar peso si estás comiendo tan poco?. Debes comer dos pechugas de pollo y más arroz," Liam argumenta.

"Liam, es mejor para él comer menos, y limitarlo, a que llenarlo y que vomite," Zayn trata de explicar con calma.

Sin embargo, Louis se estremece ante las palabras, y Harry sabe que Zayn está siendo sigiloso. Zayn entiende que no pueden apresurarse con Louis, pero eso sólo hizo que el mayor se sintiera como una mierda, cuando ya estaba tan ansioso por comer. Harry no sabe cómo proteger a Louis de esto, a parte que son sus mejores amigos, que en realidad sólo tienen sus mejores intereses en el corazón. Harry simplemente no quiere que la primera experiencia de la cena de Louis sea tan estresante.

"Bueno, él dijo que no va a vomitar, por lo que debería comer más", responde Liam a Zayn.

"Liam, apenas comía nada antes que ahora", dice Zayn, "Yo sé que no es mucho-..."

"En realidad, Louis lo ha hecho muy bien hoy," Harry corta, porque no puede ver a Louis alejándose aún más", tuvo un muy buen desayuno y un buen almuerzo, y está comiendo la cena. Él ha comido tres comidas completas sin vomitar, y eso es muy bueno. Lo está haciendo bien".

Harry no se le escapa la mirada casi imperceptible de gratitud que Louis le envía, ante que los demás se dirijan a su plato. Harry empieza a comer luego, y por suerte Zayn y Liam igualmente, sin más protestas. Harry mira como Louis comienza lentamente a cortar a su pollo. Él todavía corta cada pieza habitualmente, en forma pequeña, sino que ahora también pone cada pieza en su boca. Es lento, pero al menos no esconde su comida en el borde de su plato. Él pica un brócoli, y luego mastica un bocado de arroz por un largo tiempo. Harry sabe que es un ritmo lento, pero está contento de que Louis esté comiendo.

La tensión en torno a la mesa es gruesa. Normalmente hablan y ríen. Harry se da cuenta ahora de que una gran parte de ello fue porque Louis mantenía a todos hablando, para que no se diera cuenta de que no comía, pero aún así. Los únicos sonidos son el roce de cuchillos en los platos, y la masticación. Louis se siente totalmente incómodo al estar comiendo, y mucho más en una mesa con tres personas viendo todos sus movimientos. Harry quiere que Liam y Zayn dejen de mirar, y frunce el ceño como si fueran del otro lado de la mesa a darle de comer al ojiazul.

"Louis, ¿por qué estás cortando los pedazos tan pequeños?, sólo come con normalidad", dice Liam.

Harry puede decir que el tono de Liam está destinado a ser suave, y sabe que este sólo se encuentra estresado y preocupado, pero Louis se congela, el tenedor medio elevado a su boca. Harry quiere estrangular a Liam, porque simplemente no entiende que lo está haciendo esto mucho más difícil. La mano de Louis se sacude mientras baja su tenedor hacia el plato estrepitosamente. Sin decir palabra, se retira de la mesa y se pone de pie.

"Lou, ¿a dónde vas?" Zayn pregunta rápidamente.

"No quiero que tu comida se enfríe compañero" Liam trata de decir, "siéntate, necesitas comer."

Los ojos de Louis brillan, sus nudillos blancos en el borde de la mesa, "estaba malditamente comiendo. Pero no soy lo suficientemente bueno hacíendolo", dice, y hay enojo en su voz, pero Harry oye el dolor también.

Louis gira sobre sus talones y sale de la cocina, dándo un portazo a la puerta de su dormitorio cerrándola detrás de él. Liam deja escapar algo parecido a un gruñido, y golpea su puño sobre la mesa, silbando una maldición. Zayn aprieta su brazo y murmura que se detenga. Harry suspira y mira su plato. Al igual que el de Liam y Zayn, está medio vacío, pero el de Louis apenas ha sido tocado. Harry está enojado con Liam por ser tan frío, tan falto de tacto. La mirada Zayn está mostrándole a Liam lo mismo que siente Harry.

"Sabes, que es muy, muy difícil para Louis comer, cuando sabe que no va a ser capaz de vomitar después. Yo, yo sé que es difícil, porque lo único que deseas es llenarlo de alimentos para ayudarle a ganar peso , pero no podemos hacer eso. Está en su cabeza Liam, él ha odiado la comida durante mucho tiempo, y ha evitado comer tanto como sea posible. Es difícil para él el hecho de probar un bocado", dice Harry, tratando de mantener su voz calmada , "él realmente está tratando."

"Lo siento, Yo solo...-" Liam gime frustrado, pasando su mano por su rostro, "Estoy tan jodidamente enfadado porque está tan mal y sólo quiero arreglarlo ahora."

"He sido amigo de estos dos por años, Harry, van a luchar y van a gritar, porque ambos son cabezas calientes y obstinados, pero siempre lo saben", dice Zayn, mirando fijamente a Liam "pero él te escucha, y- tú eres el que sabe más estas cosas. Así que por favor, dinos cómo ayudarlo, porque claramente el amor no es el camino correcto a seguir", Liam baja la cabeza ante la mirada significativa de Zayn.

Harry suspira y asiente con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie y agarrando su plato y el de Louis con la botella de agua, "sólo tenemos que ser pacientes con él. Si lo presionamos demasiado, dejará de intentarlo", dice lentamente, "iré a tratar que coma."

Liam y Zayn dan una inclinación de cabeza, Liam mirándolo tan culpable como Harry piensa que debe sentirse. Él sabe que Liam no quiso decir eso, pero también sabe que Louis está tratando, y no necesita más contratiempos. Antes de que está a la mitad del pasillo puede escuchar la voz de Zayn, baja y frustrada, diciéndole a Liam que se aparte. Este nisiquiera protesta. Harry se detiene frente a la puerta de Louis, y no puede golpear porque sus manos están llenas.

"Bebé, soy yo, ¿puedes venir a abrir la puerta, ¿por favor?" llama en voz baja.

Él escucha un par de sollozos y el crujido del colchón, seguido por el sonido de pequeños pies, antes de girar la perilla. Cuando Louis abre la puerta sus ojos están hinchados y húmedos, su flequillo un lío debido a que enterró su cara en la almohada. Louis mira a Harry con tristeza, pero se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar, y luego cierra la puerta detrás de ellos. Harry pone los platos en la mesa de Louis, y extiende la mano para sostener sus pequeños hombros que están temblando.

"Estoy tratando, mierda" Louis escupe, tan pronto como está en los brazos de Harry.

"Lo sé cariño, lo sé ," Harry responde, mientras lo lleva suavemente a la cama.

Louis se acurruca en el regazo de Harry, "como si fuera tan jodidamente fácil para mí llenarme de comida. Debido a que Zayn podría comer tres hamburguesas con queso al día y aún así ser delgado, y ¡Liam tiene proteína extra para crecer! ¡Pero si me siento y como, todo se irá derecho mis caderas, mi culo, y mis muslos!"

"Amor, ellos no quieren lastimarte".

"¡Me he sentido tan jodidamente lleno, todo el maldito día! En el momento en que deje de sentirme así después de desayunar tuve que comer el almuerzo, y después de que me sentí vacío después del almuerzo ¡voy a comer otra vez! Pero seguro, sólo hazme comer dos pechugas de pollo y más arroz, Harry, ¡necesito más arroz!" , dice con enojo, burlándose de las palabras de Liam.

"Sólo están preocupados por ti, cariño, no lo entiendes todavía," Harry intenta.

"¡Esto es una mierda Harry! ¡Yo no los necesito sobre mí, diciéndome qué comer y cuándo comer, y mirándome hacerlo!"

"Pero tienes que comer," Harry interviene tranquilamente.

Louis deja escapar un resoplido enfadado, y oculta su rostro en el cuello del ojiverde, "Estoy tratando, por la mierda"

"Lo sé cariño, lo sé."

Louis suelta un suspiro, largo y tembloroso, y se queda en los brazos de Harry por un largo rato, sin decir nada más.

Finalmente Harry le alienta a comer su cena, y Louis termina casi toda su pechuga de pollo, la mayor parte de su brócoli, y la mitad de su arroz. Le toma mucho tiempo, pero Harry espera pacientemente, pretendiendo ver la tele mientras se sienta junto a Louis en la cama. Harry terminó su cena hace mucho tiempo, por lo que mantiene una mano ocupada, trazando patrones sin sentido en la espalda de Louis mientras este come.

Después de que Louis ha terminado, Harry deja los platos a un lado y el ojiazul se acurruca sobre su pecho. Las yemas de los dedos de Harry siguen un camino sin sentido alrededor de la espalda de Louis, con la televisión sonando de fondo. El carraspeo de la garganta de Louis es el único signo que todavía lo mantiene despierto mientras se encuentra perfectamente inmóvil, sus diminutos dedos curvados libremente alrededor de la clavícula de Harry. Harry finge ver la televisión y Louis finge que no se muere por ir a vomitar.

"Gracias por comer tan bien hoy," Harry dice más tarde, después de que han llegado a la cama, acurrucándose, y están a punto de dormir.

"Deja de darme las gracias como si fuera un niño que logró comportarse," Louis murmura, pero su voz no es fuerte esta vez.

Harry frunce el ceño, "Te amo, ¿de acuerdo?", Dice en su lugar.

Louis simplemente dice, "Mhm" pero no es incrédulo o sarcástico, es frío, cansado.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Harry está urgando en la nevera cuando oye pasos en la cocina detrás de él.

"Hey compañero", dice Liam, cuando Harry lo ve por encima del hombro.

"Buenos días, Li" dice Harry, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Escucha, siento mucho lo de anoche. Fui un completo idiota. Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada", dice, "honestamente- agradezco a Dios por ti Harry, porque es evidente que no sé cómo ayudar a Louis. Has logrado hacerle comer tres comidas completas, y todo lo que yo he conseguido hacer fue herirlo más".

Harry niega con la cabeza, "Honestamente estoy fuera de esto como tú, hombre. Pero sé que lo amas, y sé cómo se siente. Es frustrante, toda esta situación es una mierda".

"Estoy tan enojado. Estoy tan enojado conmigo mismo por no darme cuenta", Liam traga grueso, "y lo que más me aterra ...- mierda Harry, ¿y si nunca hubieras aparecido? ¿Qué pasaría si ustedes dos nunca hubiesen estado juntos? , ¿o si Louis nunca te hubiera permitido verle desnudo? ¿Y si nunca lo hubiésemos notado?, y el corazón de Louis un día sólo se detiene, y no sabríamos el por qué, hasta que los paramédicos cortaran sus ropas, y Louis no fuese más que huesos. Yo nunca me perdonaré por haberle dejado caer. Se supone que debí mantenerlo a salvo. Juré que lo mantendría a salvo".

La voz de Liam está temblando cuando ha terminado, y Harry sabe lo que se siente. Sabe como es jugar todos los escenarios con el "que pasaría si..." otra vez en su cabeza, y añadir la culpa al montón, con cada manera en la que ha fracasado. Sabe lo que se siente darse cuenta de que has cometido un error con la vida de otra persona, simplemente por no ser lo suficientemente atento. Harry extiende la mano y tira de Liam en un abrazo. Este le aprieta con fuerza, y entierra su cara en el pecho del rizado, respirando con voz temblorosa.

"No puedes pensar en eso, amigo. Por lo menos ahora lo sabemos. Sólo tienes que recordar cuán difícil es para Louis en estos momentos. Él se siente como si estuviese perdiendo el control, y arremeterá contra nosotros, tenemos que estar más tranquilos. Tenemos que demostrarle que va a estar bien", Harry trata de explicar, "porque si obligamos a Louis demasiado y él simplemente dice 'a la mierda no voy a comer en lo absoluto', entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Obligarlo a entrar al hospital y que él nos odie? ¿Verlo consumirse y morir? Basta con pensar en lo poco que comía antes; ahora lo que come es un progreso".

Liam estornuda y asiente con la cabeza, "bien", dice, "bien"

"Está bien," Harry está de acuerdo.

Es tranquilo por un tiempo antes que Liam hable, "sabes Haz, nunca he visto a Lou mirando a alguien en la forma en que te mira", dice en voz baja, "fue como supe de inmediato que eras bueno para él. Porque él había parecido tan entumecido por tanto tiempo, pero sus ojos siempre se iluminaban cuando hablaba de ti, incluso cuando él no dejaba que se notara en su rostro. Y luego nos conocimos, y vi la forma en que lo mirabas, y nunca más le pregunté acerca de eso".

Las palabras de Liam pesan sobre Harry y siente un nudo en el corazón, "Yo lo amo demasiado" Harry dice en voz baja.

"Sé que lo haces. Y sé que Louis no lo ha dicho a cambio, pero he conseguido saber que le importas tanto, Harry. A él le asusta lo mucho que le importas. Él nunca se ha sentido hacia alguien de esa manera antes, nunca se lo había permitido antes. El hecho de que se esté exponiendo así, por ti, vale mucho más que tres palabras", Liam le dice con seriedad.

Harry asiente con la cabeza, tragando saliva pesando el sentimiento en su garganta, " no necesito que me lo diga. Me alegro de que me deje quedarme", dice con honestidad.

Liam asiente, "Me alegro de que él también lo haga" dice, "Ahora tengo que ir a pedirle disculpas."

Harry asiente con la cabeza, con la esperanza de que Louis vaya a estar bien con eso. Ha visto a Louis y Liam discutir antes, pero nunca realmente peleando. Él no sabía si debía decirle a Liam que le de un poco de espacio a Louis todavía; porque anoche había visto en los ojos de este dolor. Liam le da a Harry un último apretón, y luego se dirige por el pasillo, golpeando ligeramente la puerta de Louis.

Harry se centra en la cocina para preparar los huevos, pero escucha para asegurarse que las voces de los dos se mantengan suaves. Sabe que Liam y Louis son familia, y sabe que deben mantenerse al margen de ello, pero no quiere que se griten el uno al otro. No mucho tiempo después, oye la puerta de Zayn abrirse, este yendo al dormitorio de Louis también.

Harry hace una pila de tostadas y un montón de huevos revueltos, porque sabe que Liam y Zayn son tan hambrientos en las mañanas. Pone el plato de huevos y la pila de tostadas en el centro de la mesa para que los chicos se sirvan. Harry prepara el plato de Louis antes que el suyo, porque sabe que será más fácil si este no tiene la oportunidad de discutir sobre cuánto pone en su plato.

Corta un poco de fruta y lo organiza prolijamente en el plato de Louis, al lado de una rebanada de pan tostado ligeramente untada con mantequilla y dos cucharadas de huevos. Harry sabe que Louis palidecerá por la pieza de pan tostado, por lo que la fruta tiene que compensar ello.

"El desayuno está listo," llama por el pasillo, antes de ir a poner el agua a hervir.

Oye tres pares de pies entrando en la cocina, mientras está sirviendo el té de Louis. Da la vuelta y encuentra a Louis entre Liam y Zayn, escondido bajo sus brazo. Los tres están sonriendo suavemente, hablando en voz baja entre ellos. Liam dice algo y presiona un beso en el cabello desordenado de Louis, mientras Zayn presiona un beso en su sien. Louis tira un poco más cerca a Zayn, y acaricia el cuello de Liam.

Harry piensa que tal vez debería estar celoso de lo cerca que están, pero nunca lo ha sido. Él ve la dinámica entre los tres de ellos. Ellos realmente son como una familia en el sentido más puro de la palabra. Zayn es el suave, matriarca cariñoso; Liam es el patriarca protector, pero también amoroso. Louis hizo una vez una broma acerca de que él era el bebé de los tres, pero Harry sabe que es verdad. Es la forma en que hablan sobre la cabeza de Louis, la forma en que intercambian miradas de preocupación. Está el cariño en sus ojos cuando miran al ojiazul. Ellos lo aman pura y honestamente, y Harry nunca podría estar celoso de eso, él simplemente está agradecido de que Louis los tenga.

También es difícil para Harry estar celoso cuando al segundo los ojos de Louis aterrizan en él, todo su rostro se ablanda y le da esa sonrisa especial reservado sólo para él. Todavía hace que Harry se doble de rodillas ante eso. Louis se libera de los chicos y se acerca a Harry, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de este, acariciando su pecho. Harry presiona un beso en la frente de Louis, y Liam y Zayn le dan una sonrisa radiante detrás del castaño.

La cara de Louis cae un poco cuando Harry le da su plato, pero se sienta entre el rizado y Liam en la mesa, sin ningún argumento. Esta vez Liam y Zayn hacen su mejor y absoluto intento de no mirar a Louis mientras come; incluso se las arreglan para mantener una conversación bastante decente sobre la preparación para su examen. Nadie comenta sobre el tiempo en que Louis lleva mordisqueando su fruto, o cómo los bocados que toma del huevo son tan pequeños. Harry está feliz cuando Louis da una mordedura decente a su comida, incluso si mastica una cantidad innecesaria de veces.

Los chicos terminan de comer antes de que Louis esté a medio hacerlo, y se quedan por un tiempo. El ambiente se siente incómodo con rapidez, porque Louis puede sentirlos observándolo. Liam y Zayn ven a Harry, Zayn sutilmente asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la puerta, en silencio preguntando si deben irse. Harry le da una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ya que sin duda es lo mejor que se vayan.

"Bebé, tenemos que ir a la escuela y parar en la biblioteca", dice Zayn, poniéndose de pie y llevando su plato al fregadero.

"Muchas gracias por aconpañarnos en el desayuno," Liam le dice a Harry.

"Sí, gracias Haz," añade Zayn.

"No hay problema," Harry responde: "nos vemos para la cena."

Liam ve a Louis, y se agacha para plantar un beso en la frente de este, "te quiero, Lou", dice en voz baja.

"Yo también te quiero," Louis responde, gestionando una débil sonrisa.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, amor," murmura Zayn, alisando la franja despeinada del cabello de Louis.

"Te quiero", dice Louis.

"Yo también te quiero", Zayn sonríe, "Nos vemos más tarde, mándanos un mensaje si necesitas algo."

"Oh Harry, invitarás a cenar a Niall, ¿no? Lo he visto en la cafetería comiendo comida basura durante toda la semana," Liam espeta.

Harry se ríe, asintiendo con la cabeza, "sí, lo sé" dice.

Los chicos recogen sus mochilas y laptops, y dejan el departamento. Louis da un suspiro de alivio una vez que se han ido. Harry observa como parte de la tensión del ojiazul, deja sus hombros, y mordisquea su tostada nuevamente. Los ojos de Louis se encuentran con los del Harry , y este espera que el ojiazul pueda ver lo orgulloso que está de él. Harry piensa que tal vez Louis puede, porque da una pequeña sonrisa y toma un bocado más grande de su comida.

"¿Estás bien con eso, bebé? ¿Que Niall venga a cenar?" Harry le pregunta.

Louis se encoge de hombros, "sí, quiero decir, le dijiste sobre- mi problema, ¿no?"

Harry asiente con la cabeza, un poco tímidamente, "sí, lo siento ..."

"Está bien, Harry, pensé que lo harías" Louis rueda los ojos, "sí, invítalo. Él siempre hace que Liam y Zayn estén de buen ánimo".

"Está bien. ¿Todo está bien entre ustedes tres, entonces?" Harry le pregunta, mientras toma un sorbo de su leche y trata de no mirarle masticar.

Louis traga y asiente con la cabeza, "Nunca hemos tenido una pelea que dure más de un día", dice en voz baja, "son todo lo que tengo. Soy muy afortunado de que me aguanten".

Las palabras de Louis golpean a Harry como una bofetada en el rostro. No quiere ser petulante, pero duele. Le duele que Louis ni siquiera lo reconozca. Tal vez Harry no sea celoso cuando los chicos se acurrucan con Louis, o le dan buenos besos, pero es un poco más de lucha para no ponerse celoso cuando Louis les dice de forma libre y fácilmente que los ama. Harry sabe que los tres han estado juntos por siempre, incluso antes de que las cosas se pusieron difíciles para Louis, por lo que entiende que no es lo mismo para él decirle esas tres palabras. (Tres palabras: I love you)

Harry comprende, realmente lo hace. Y entiende lo que le quiso decirle Liam sobre ser feliz de estar en la vida de Louis, sobre no tener que escuchar las tres palabras. Sólo duele cuando Louis ni siquiera quiere reconocer a Harry como una persona que estará ahí para él. Una persona que estará a su lado, una persona que se preocupa. Porque Harry se preocupa tan jodidamente mucho por Louis.

Harry no dice nada, pero sus hombros se encorvan un poco, y no se molesta cuando sus rizos caen en sus ojos. El silencio permanece en la mesa cuando Louis come un poco de huevo. Harry intenta recobrar la compostura, pero no cree que debería sorprenderse que Louis no lo cuente, pero todavía duele.

"¿Bebé? ¿Qué pasa?" Louis le pregunta finalmente.

"Quiero decir que me tienes, Louis," Harry dice tristemente, finalmente encontrándose con los ojos de Louis, "Yo solo quiero que te des cuenta que me tienes a mí. Ellos no son todo lo que tienes. Estoy también aquí".

Louis sólo se ve confundido por un momento, antes de que la comprensión se cruce en su rostro, y suspire, "Sé que estás aquí", dice en voz baja, "gracias."

El 'estás aquí por ahora' va implícito, pero Harry sabe que Louis sigue sin creer que realmente lo tiene. En realidad Louis no cree que Harry sea algo permanente. Harry simplemente se encoge de hombros. En realidad, no se siente suficiente, pero no puede pedir más tampoco. Él sólo trata de ignorar el palpitar de su patético corazón. Están callados, hasta que Louis se obliga a comer.

Cuando Louis termina, Harry se pone de pie para llevar los platos al fregadero, y raspa las sobras del plato del mayor sobre la papelera. Vuelve a la mesa y se sienta, alcanzando la mano de Louis. Louis lo mira y frunce el ceño, pero finalmente coloca su pequeña mano en la del rizado. Harry tira suavemente, tirando de Louis sobre su regazo. Louis todavía se retuerce un poco, pero no protesta. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, y descansa una mejilla contra los rizos con una rabieta.

"Tengo que ducharme antes de ir la escuela. ¿Vas a hacer que deje la puerta abierta, por lo que puedas asegurarte de que no vomite, o simplemente estarás pensando en escuchar a través de la grieta de la puerta?", dice Louis secamente.

Harry pasa las yemas de los dedos hacia arriba y abajo de la columna vertebral del ojiazul, "Tenía la esperanza de que tal vez podríamos ducharnos juntos", dice lentamente.

Louis se congela completamente en su regazo, y Harry está bastante seguro de que está conteniendo la respiración, "Harry-..."

"Por favor, bebé. Sólo confía en mí. Ya he visto tu cuerpo, y te amo. Quiero estar cerca de ti de nuevo. Quiero que me dejes nuevamente", Harry le pregunta en voz baja, sus labios ligeramente besando el cuello de Louis.

"Te dejé una vez, y me diagnosticaron un trastorno alimenticio, le dijiste a mis amigos, y empecé a la fuerza a alimentarme" Louis dice fríamente, sus dedos inquietos nerviosamente en el cabello de Harry.

"Louis, lo siento mucho. - Yo no quería tener que hacer esto después de la primera vez que finalmente dejaste que te vea. No puedo soportar que pienses que estoy decepcionado de ti o algo, porque no lo estoy. Me encanta cada pulgada de ti, sólo necesito que estés sano. Yo- yo no quiero que nosotros retrocedamos. Todavía dejas que te abrace, que te toque, sólo- no puedo soportarlo cuando intentas ocultarte cuando estás cambiándote, o cubriéndote en la cama. Sólo-, por favor déjame. Quiero todo de ti".

Louis suelta un suspiro tembloroso, inclinándose contra el cabello de Harry cuando exhala, "Nunca me he duchado con nadie antes", dice en voz baja.

"Va a ser precioso, Louis. Déjame cuidar de ti. Tenemos un montón de tiempo antes de la universidad", Harry le pide, sin importarle que suene como si estuviera pidiendo limosna.

"Me siento hinchado y repugnante", dice Louis, en voz tan baja, marcada por el claro garraspeo de su garganta.

"Puedo hacer que te sientas bien", dice Harry, el silencio, interrumpido por un suave beso en la clavícula de Louis.

Louis hace un sonido de lamento, y acaricia su nariz contra el cabello de Harry. Las manos de Harry se mueven a sus caderas, sus pulgares frotando círculos suaves en los huesos afilados. Harry besa a lo largo de la mandíbula de Louis, sus labios suaves, acariciando detrás de la oreja del ojiazul, su lengua cepillando suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de este. Los dedos de Louis se aprietan gradualmente en el cabello de Harry, mientras se inclina hacia atrás, exponiendo su delgado cuello contra los labios del ojiverde.

Harry besa su cuello, lentamente, chupando suavemente la piel, hasta que llega a los labios de Louis. Harry besa tímidamente al principio, no queriendo moverse demasiado rápido para Louis. El mayor responde el beso lentamente, sus dedos deslizándose por el cabello del ojiverde. Cuando los labios de Louis finalmente parten lamiendo suavamente la boca de Harry, este acuna la mejilla del ojiazul en su palma.

Louis suspira en la boca de Harry, empujándose hacia adelante para profundizar el beso. Harry sufre por ello; ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se han besado así. Desde la mañana después de la primera vez, todos los besos que han compartido han sido castos y un poco rígidos, agobiados por toda la mierda que pasa entre ellos. Finalmente la pasión está nuevamente en ellos, encendiendo a Harry como fuego.

"Está bien," Louis murmura, "okay, pero...- bien."

Harry no dice nada más, sólo mantiene sus labios unidos. Desliza su brazo detrás de las rodillas de Louis y lo levanta, con demasiada facilidad, con el otro brazo detrás de la espalda de este. Louis chilla y se aleja del beso, la preocupación parpadeando en sus ojos. Harry no quiere escuchar lo que tiene que decir Louis acerca de ser demasiado pesado, entonces se acerca nuevamente y lo besa profundamente, mientras lleva su pequeño cuerpo por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de baño.

"Te amo" murmura Harry, moviendo sus labios hacia el cuello de Louis, mientras lo pone sobre el mostrador al lado del fregadero, "maldita sea Louis, yo sólo te amo tanto".

Los ojos de Louis revolotean cerrados e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que Harry bese el punto del pulso en su cuello. Él se congela un poco cuando las manos de Harry se deslizan bajo el dobladillo de su jersey. Harry lentamente y con cuidado levanta su suéter, exponiendo su piel. Louis libera sus brazos de las mangas, pero las envuelve protectoramente alrededor de su estómago de inmediato. Harry se desprende de Louis y levanta su jumper por encima de su cabeza.

"Harry," Louis se queja en voz baja, y el ojiverde sabe que le es incómodo estar desnudo.

"Bebé, está bien," arrulla Harry, dándole un suave beso a Louis.

Louis observa en silencio, mordiendo sus labios, cuando Harry se saca su camiseta y queda en bóxers. Harry entra a la ducha, regulando el agua para que la temperatura esté adecuada para calentar los huesos de Louis. Vuelve hacia Louis, está sentado con sus brazos cruzados con fuerza alrededor de sí mismo, encogiéndose porque está expuesto. Le rompe el corazón a Harry.

"Tengo frío" Louis gime, y Harry no dejar de ver la forma en que está pellizcando la piel de su brazo entre el índice y el pulgar.

"Vas a entrar en calor amor," Harry le dice en voz baja.

Harry se acerca y detiene suavemente el movimiento de la mano de Louis, separándola de su brazo. Louis se sonroja, y Harry sabe que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. A Harry le asusta la manera en la que Louis se pierde a veces, como si estuviera distraído tratando de causarse el mismo dolor o algo.

Louis no lo mira a los ojos, pero cuando Harry se acerca, descansa su frente en el hombro este. Harry se acerca y lo levanta suavemente en el mostrador, fijándolo con cuidado sobre sus pies. La frente de Louis no deja el hombro de Harry mientras este se agacha, y desata el cordón de los pantalones de su pijamal. Los deja caer, y se juntan alrededor de los tobillos de Louis.

Harry se desliza lentamente y pasa suavemente sus manos por la espalda de Louis hasta sus bóxers, deslizándolos hacia abajo, hasta que está desnudo. Louis deja escapar un escalofrío, y se acerca más a Harry; sus codos doblados y sus puños metidos debajo de su barbilla, en el pecho del rizado. Harry envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Louis, y presiona un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de este.

Detrás de Louis un espejo se extiende a lo largo de la pared. Harry ve la espalda del ojiazul, encorvado, mientras está plegado a él . Cada vértebra de su columna vertebral sobresale por debajo de su piel, puede ver cada costilla de Louis, moviéndose cuando este toma pequeñas respiraciones. Harry sabe cuán pequeño es Louis a comparacióm con él, pero verlo así, reflejándose en el espejo, le corta la respiración.

Harry tiene que alejar su mirada y lleva suavemente a Louis hacia la ducha, tirando hacia atrás de la cortina de esta dejando salir un poco de vapor. Sostiene a Louis constantemente mientras pasa por el borde de la bañera, porque el ojiazul está comiendo ahora, pero sigue siendo inestable sobre sus pies. Louis lo mira con ojos tristes, de pie fuera del rocío del agua mientras lo espera a que entre.

Harry entra, y guía suavemente a Louis bajo la ducha; después de fijar la temperatura del agua en su propio brazo. El agua golpea la piel de Louis, y exhala un suspiro de alivio, ya que ahuyenta el frío. Harry observa como Louis inclina su mentón hacia atrás, dejando que el agua caiga por su cabello y espalda, pero sus brazos permaneciendo envueltos alrededor de sí mismo de manera protectora. Harry se adelanta y presiona sus labios sobre la piel húmeda del cuello de Louis. El agua salpica en su rostro, pero no le importa, cuando los dedos del ojiazul se escurren a través de su cabello.

"Tan hermoso" Harry susurra contra la piel del mayor "Louis, eres tan hermoso".

Louis hace un pequeño sonido roto, y Harry siente las vibraciones en sus labios. Harry mueve sus labios a través de las clavículas de Louis, por su pecho, pensando, antes de pellizcar y chupar un moretón en el cruce del cuello del ojiazul y su hombro. La piel de Louis se encrespa pesar de que el agua está caliente, y tararea en voz baja, apenas un suspiro, cuando los dientes de Harry se arrastran ligeramente por su piel.

Harry se endereza, y pasa las manos a través del cabello de Louis, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás suavemente para humedecerlo nuevamente. Louis observa en silencio mientras Harry vierte un poco de champú en su palma. El rizado se acerca y comienza a esparcir el champú contra el cuero cabelludo del mayor, sus dedos casi envolviendo completamente la cabeza de este. Masajes y exfolia, sus uñas rascando suavemente.

Louis cierra los ojos, soltando un suave gemido mientras se acerca más a Harry. Sus brazos se enrollan alrededor de la cintura del rizado, y se hunde en el pecho de este. Louis acaricia su nariz en el hueco en la base de la garganta de Harry mientas este continúa dando masajes.

"Se siente tan bien," susurra Louis, apenas audible sobre el agua corriendo.

"¿Alguien ha lavado alguna vez tu cabello, bebé?" Harry le pregunta en voz baja.

"Sólo el barbero, pero no como esto", murmura.

Harry esparce la espuma sobre la franja del cuero cabelludo de Louis ', "Voy a lavar tu cabello todos los días, si me lo permites, Lou," ofrece.

Louis simplemente siente sus rodillas fallar, y sus dedos se arrastran hacia abajo un poco más abajo de la espalda de Harry. El ojiazul se queja en voz baja cuando el ojiverde deja de masajear su cuero cabelludo. Harry guía la cabeza de Louis bajo el agua y delicadamente enjuaga la espuma, cuidando de que no entre nada en los ojos de este.

Harry esparce un poco de acondicionador entre sus dedos y lo arrastra suavemente por el cabello de Louis. Cuando Louis finalmente abre sus ojos, son suaves, y se ve calmado, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Harry levanta la barbilla del ojiazul y le roba un beso, demorándose con sus frentes presionadas, antes de besarlo nuevamente. Louis lo mira con una sonrisa triste cuando Harry llega a su lado por el loofa y el gel de baño.

Harry enjabona el loofa bajo el chorro de agua, y luego poco a poco comienza a deslizarlo en la piel de Louis, lavándolo suavemente. Louis se estremece un poco cuando Harry corre el loofa través de su estómago hundido, y alrededor de sus caderas, pero no protesta. Harry se agacha para llegar a las piernas dolorosamente delgadas de Louis, sus movimientos suaves mientras frota suavemente la piel de este.

Louis se sostiene sobre los hombros de Harry cuando este levanta su pie, y masajea entre sus dedos, mientras limpia. Louis ama los masajes en los pies, y a Harry le encanta la forma en que uno de los pies de Louis es aproximadamente la misma longitud de su mano, desde la base de su palma hasta la punta de su dedo medio.

Cuando se endereza nuevamente, se vuelve hacia Louis, por lo que el agua está en su pecho. Con cuidado y lentamente, Harry trabaja sus dedos en los hombros del ojiazul. No es nada como un masaje que daría a cualquier otra persona, porque la piel de Louis es como papel fino, y no hay carne para cubrir sus huesos, por lo que tiene que ser cuidadoso. Frota suavemente, en pequeñas líneas y remolinos en la espalda y los hombros de Louis. El ojiazul lanza un suspiro largo y se derrite bajo las manos de Harry, murmurando en voz baja mientras el rizado masajea cuidadosamente.

Mientras que Louis sigue siendo flexible y relajado, Harry se rebaja hasta las rodillas de este. Cuando Louis abre los ojos, mira a Harry con su labio entre sus dientes. Es ya medio difícil y Harry puede ver el tinte oscuro en los ojos azules bebé de Louis. Harry se siente excitado ante la vista de los labios color rosa de Louis, hinchados y blancos mientras los muerde.

Harry se inclina hacia adelante, presionando sus labios suavemente en los huesos de la cadera de Louis "eres perfecto", susurra en su contra.

"Harry-..." Louis se queja en voz baja.

"Eres hermoso", dice Harry, chupando el otro hueso de la cadera, donde el moretón de su primera vez apenas comienza a desvanecerse.

"No," Louis susurra.

"Te amo con todo lo que tengo, Louis," dice Harry, mientras desliza lentamente sus labios justo debajo del vientre de Louis.

Louis trata de alejarse retorciéndose, pero Harry lo sujeta suavemente, sus manos ahuecando las caderas y nalgas del mayor. Harry pasa sus labios sobre cada centímetro de piel del estómago de Louis, los huesos de la cadera de este, tensándose. Todavía es aterrador lo delgado que Louis es, pero incluso con sus grietas y sus defectos, sus debilidades, sigue siendo la persona más bella que Harry jamás haya visto.

Los dedos de Louis tiran un poco del cabello de Harry, y este puede sentir lo rápido que sus respiraciones sale de sus labios. Louis no protesta mientras la boca de Harry viaja por el pliegue entre su pierna e ingle.

Las rodillas de Louis tiemblan cuando Harry besa en la parte interior de su muslo, cuando su lengua se desliza hacia arriba del pliegue de la articulación de su cadera.

Louis está completamente duro, tirando de su prepucio enrojecido, para cuando Harry llega a su polla. Harry lame hasta la parte inferior, su lengua arrastrándose a lo largo de la vena del miembro del mayor. Louis hace un sonido celestial, y Harry puede sentirlo temblar. Cuando toma a Louis en su boca, este jadea y sus manos hacen puño en sus rizos húmedos, no tirando o empujando, simplemente aguantando.

Los pequeños ruidos que Louis hace son suaves, mientras que Harry lo toma desde abajo. La polla del rizado se encuentra hinchada y levantada contra su estómago. Harry trabaja su mano alrededor del miembro de Louis, mientras que hace todas las cosas que sabe que este ama. Quiere hacer que Louis se sienta bien, no tener que cuidarlo después.

Se puede decir que Louis está cerca, porque susurra el nombre de Harry como una oración. El nombre de Harry viniendo de la boca de Louis es suficiente para que el ojiverde se derrame en su mano, mientras Louis se corre duro en su garganta.

Después, cuando Louis se encuentra un poco aturdido y sin fuerzas, sólo se aferra a Harry como un koala, sus brazos envueltos apretados alrededor de la cintura de este. Harry acepta el imperceptible peso de Louis mientras este se inclina sobre él. Enjuaga el champú rápidamente de su propio cabello, sin separarse de Louis. Después de que le ha dado una limpieza rápida a su cuerpo, apaga el agua, y sale de la ducha.

Harry ayuda a Louis; lo envuelve en una de las toallas grandes y esponjosas, y le roba unos cuantos besos; antes de ir por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio de este. Louis toma débilmente la mano de Harry, y este lo sigue fácilmente hacia la cama. Están juntos por un tiempo, Louis envuelto en la toalla, y Harry alrededor de sus caderas, ambos completamente saciados.

No es hasta después, cuando han conseguido vestirse y Louis está peinando su cabello, que Harry se da cuenta que Louis no ha aclarado su garganta ni una vez desde que entraron en la ducha.

Louis lleva dos camisetas, una gris bajo una negra, debajo de una chaqueta beige, encima una chaqueta de color gris claro. Hace calor en el exterior, pero para Louis todavía hace frío. Las capas de ropa todavía mantienen al resto del mundo sin saber cuán dolorosamente delgado Louis realmente es.

Conducen hacia la escuela y Louis parece como si estuviera en un buen estado de ánimo. Levanta sus manos entrelazadas y presiona besos en los nudillos de Harry. La música suena suavemente en el fondo y a Harry le trae nuevamente recuerdos sobre meses atrás, cuando todo parecía fácil y sin preocupaciones. Cuando habían intercambiado más que palabras amables entre ellos. Cuando Louis llamó a Harry un maldito idiota con cariño en su voz, mientras que el rizado le estaba tomando el pelo con cariño. No gritándole cuando tenía que comer.

"Lo siento si te hice daño, cuando dije que Zayn y Liam son todo lo que tengo", dice Louis en voz baja, su voz apenas se escuchaa través de los altavoces que reproducen 'Only Love': "Yo sé lo afortunado que soy de tenerte . No entiendo por qué me aguantas, pero sé lo jodidamente afortunado que soy de que lo hagas".

Harry suspira y mira a Louis tristemente, "ese es el problema, bebé. No entiendes por qué estoy aquí, por lo que estás a la espera de que me vaya".

Louis frunce el ceño y abre su boca, como si quisiese decir algo, pero no está seguro de qué, "Yo solo..." resopla escapando un suspiro y mira hacia abajo a su regazo, "No te culparía si lo hicieras," murmura .

Harry mantiene sus ojos en la carretera y trata de ignorar el hundimiento en su estómago, "sí, bueno, yo no voy a ninguna parte", dice simplemente, porque no tiene fuerzas para discutir en este punto.

Ninguno de los dos dice algo más, ya que se encuentran en el estacionamiento. Harry todavía alcanza a Louis y este lo acompaña a su lado, ya que caminan juntos por el pasillo, pero el menor puede sentir el aguijón sordo en su pecho. Se pregunta si Louis jamás creerá lo mucho que lo ama. Harry se pregunta si Louis sabrá que a veces siente como si su corazón sólo latiese por él.

Se detienen fuera del salón de la primera clase de Louis y este se pone delante de Harry, "¿Te veré en el receso?" Harry le pregunta, sus manos suavemente sobre las caderas de Louis.

Las manos de Louis resbalan y sus palmas se posan en las mejillas de Harry, "oye", dice en voz baja, mirando hacia los ojos del rizado seriamente, "Voy a necesitar que me des una sonrisa."

Harry suelta un suspiro y fuerza una sonrisa. Louis niega con la cabeza y levanta una ceja. Su pulgares acarician las mejillas del ojiverde, donde están enterrados sus hoyuelos. Louis se pone de puntillas y besa suavemente los labios de Harry. La mano del rizado se desliza hacia la espalda del ojiazul mientras le devuelve el beso, suave y dulce. Los pulgares de Louis presionan un poco más en los pliegues de las mejillas de Harry, y este pliega su labio inferior en un puchero.

Sinceramente, es la cosa más adorable del mundo, y Harry sabe que cometió un gran error cuando le dejó darse cuenta a Louis que podría hacer cualquier cosa por él hasta poner su cara enfurruñada. Él lucha contra la sonrisa que amenaza con romper su rostro durante todo el tiempo que puede, pero entonces Louis revolotea muy deliberadamente sus ridículamente largas pestañas.

Harry es un fracaso. Se rinde y siente los pulgares de Louis hundiéndose en sus hoyuelos mientras sonríe, completamente, y todo por él. Vale la pena cuando Louis sonríe de vuelta, y Harry ve la afición, el cariño que necesita el ojiazul más de lo que se necesita oxígeno. El cariño, le recuerda que Louis se preocupa por él. Es suficiente por ahora.

"Te amo", dice en voz baja, inclinando su barbilla hacia abajo para besar a Louis.

"Harry...-" Louis dice en voz baja, una pequeña línea que forman entre sus cejas curvadas "significas mucho para mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

Louis alcanza y revuelve uno de los rizos de Harry en su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa. Se para en sus puntas de pie y presiona un beso en la mejilla del menor. Esconde su nariz suavemente bajo la mandíbula de Harry mientras este lo envuelve en un abrazo. Louis se da vuelta sobre sus talones, y se adentra en su clase antes de ondear ligeramente su mano por encima del hombro.

No hay ningún 'Yo también te quiero', pero Harry piensa que es más que suficiente. Harry se dirige a su primera clase y el tiempo parece alargarse antes de que la campana finalmente suene. Hace su camino a través del campus hacia el studio, al igual que lo hace todos los días.

"¡Haz!" Niall llama desde el pasillo, saludando al ver a Harry a través de la multitud.

Harry sonríe, y responde, "¡hey!" dice, "¿tienes un horario de estudio planeado para esta noche?"

Niall asiente con la cabeza mientras camina al lado de Harry, "sí, hasta las ocho. ¿Por qué? ¿qué pasa? "

"Ven al departamento para cenar, creo que voy a hacer estofado," Harry dice, "los chicos te extrañan."

Una enorme sonrisa divide el rostro de Niall, "un as compañero, ¡he estado viviendo de la mierda en la cafetería!"

Harry se ríe: "Lo sé, Liam ha estado preocupado por ti."

Niall se ríe, "bien entonces laddy, ¿voy a eso de la seis?"

Harry asiente con la cabeza, "nos vemos luego."

Niall se despide, y se dirige a su clase. Por el momento en que Harry llega al studio, Louis tiene sus telas dispersas. Mira hacia el rizado, sonriendo a través de los clavos entre sus labios.

"Hola, cariño", dice.

"Hey, amor," Harry contesta, sacándose la mochila de los hombros.

Louis se remonta a lo que está trabajando, mientras Harry se sienta frente a él en su banco de trabajo. Es el proyecto final de Louis antes de que finalice el año. Harry ni siquiera puede creer que han pasado casi seis meses desde que dio un paso vacilante hacia el studio de Louis. Se siente como una locura que el año escolar se acabará al cabo de un mes. Harry está trabajando en la revisión constante de sus estudios, tratando de prepararse para los exámenes. Liam y Zayn han estado viviendo en la biblioteca, y Niall ha cambiado de follar con chicas a estudiar.

Antes que toda la mierda los golpeara, habían estado pasando mucho tiempo, sólo enredados en la cama de Louis, estudiando en silencio. A veces, un poco distraídos por los besos que se convertían en mamadas desordenando los libros de texto presionándose en sus espaldas. Tuvieron un poco de cuidado ya que una vez Harry tuvo que volver a escribir una página entera de notas, porque el papel estaba manchado de semen.

Sin embargo, pensando en el ahora, sólo hace que Harry se sienta tan estúpido por no darse cuenta de la forma en la que Louis obsesivamente se aseguraba de que su jumper estuviese cubriendo su estómago, cada vez que el rizado bajaba sus pantalones, lo suficiente para sacar su polla. Harry se centra en sus libros de texto y coge un cuaderno de su mochila, para evitar la decepción de sí mismo fuera de su mente.

"Cariño, ¿puedo tomar algunas medidas?" Louis pide, justo después de que Harry encuentre la página correcta en su libro de texto.

"Claro, Lou", responde fácilmente.

Harry se para en la pequeña plataforma mientras Louis hace todas sus medidas sucesivamente. Harry sabe que el proyecto final de Louis es ropa de hombre, porque ha estado utilizando las dimensiones de su cuerpo, pero no sabe mucho más sobre el asunto. Louis es muy privado con su proceso de diseño. Él espanta a Harry cuando trata de mirar sus bocetos, y este no entiende lo suficiente, para interpretar lo que el ojiazul está haciendo desde las hojas tenues de papel patrón que está utilizando para cortar su tela. Harry no sabe cómo todas las piezas se unirán, pero la tela que Louis ha elegido es exquisita y de aspecto caro.

Después de que Louis lo ha medido, se remontan a la estación de trabajo y Harry comienza en su reseña. Bueno, trata de iniciar. Se distrae un poco por el camino de la pequeña lengua de Louis sobresaliendo, mientras se centra en el corte de la tela. Se distrae un poco por el camino de la franja del cabello de Louis cayendo más allá del marco de sus anteojos. Se distrae un poco por el camino de las delicadas manos de Louis ejerciendo las tijeras de tela pesada con tal cuidado. Es guapísimo.

Ha pasado más de cinco meses en este studio, desde que Louis se le acercó por primera vez a principios de enero. El sol de la última primavera, brillando a través de las ventanas del studio, es cálido ahora, en lugar de frío, como era en el invierno. Harry ha observado la danza del sol a través de los pómulos de Louis casi todos los días durante los últimos cinco meses.

Harry sabe que nunca tuvo una oportunidad. Él se remonta hasta el primer día que entró en el studio, y se encontró mirando a un pequeño Louis, encaramado en un taburete, con una sonrisa vacilante, y sus ojos azules de bebé, cansados.

Han estado trabajando en silencio durante un rato, cuando Harry siente unos brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura desde atrás. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Louis se levantó de la mesa. Harry se da la vuelta en su taburete y Louis hace un espacio entre las rodillas del rizado. Harry une sus dedos con los de Louis por detrás del cuello de este y sonríe.

"Te ves tan concentrado," Louis dice: "¿aprobarás todo?"

"Con suerte," Harry sonríe, husmeando en voz baja en la mejilla Louis, "Me pregunto si tú aprobarás, pero todos sabemos la respuesta a eso".

Louis se sonroja en voz baja, "es de esperar", dice, como si no fuese el mejor estudiante en todas sus clases, "merchandising es mucho más fácil que la bio-química."

"Sí, bueno, diseñando y haciendo una prenda es mucho más difícil que rellenar una hoja de opción múltiple," Harry responde: "Siento que todo lo que hacemos últimamente es estudiar"

Louis se queja en voz baja, y asiente con la cabeza, "no puedo ni siquiera recordar la última vez que me llevaste a ver una película", pone mala cara.

Harry presiona un suave beso en la nariz de Louis ', "Vamos a ir a uno este fin de semana, amor. ¿Y tal vez antes pudiéramos salir a cenar? una cita apropiada; podrías ordenar algo pequeño".

Louis frunce el ceño un poco, "me tomo mucho tiempo para comer, perderíamos la película", dice.

Harry acaricia con su pulgar la mejilla de Louis, "vamos a ir temprano. Deja que te lleve a algún sitio bonito".

Louis se reúne con sus ojos y se ve preocupado, pero asiente con la cabeza, "está bien, bebé", dice, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry sonríe y besa a Louis, "excelente", murmura, contra sus labios .

Harry se las arregla para conseguir hacer una unidad de su trabajo de estudio antes de que Louis comience a empacar sus suministros cuando suena la campana. Harry camina con Louis hacia su siguiente clase, y planean reunirse en la camioneta del rizado para el almuerzo.

La clase de Harry es aburrida y lenta, pero se siente mejor tan pronto como ve a Louis cruzar el estacionamiento para llegar a su camioneta a la hora del almuerzo. La sonrisa de Louis es pequeña, porque sabe que tiene que comer, pero todavía le da a Harry un beso.

Deciden ir a la tienda de comestibles en Tesco, y discuten un poco, pero finalmente cede a comer la división de un sándwich de pavo; Harry tiene la sopa de tomate y Louis una ensalada. Harry se estaciona en el extremo más alejado de la zona de aparcamiento y comen en la camioneta, con todas las ventanas abiertas y la música suave.

"¿Cómo siquiera decides cuánto tengo que comer en un día?" Louis pregunta, tomando un sorbo de su botella de agua, "¿tan solo lo decides a medida que avanzo?"

Suena ligeramente molesto después de la discusión sobre su almuerzo, y está mirando a Harry con curiosidad. Harry acaba de masticar el bocado de su sándwich. Se encoge de hombros y toma un sorbo de su Pepsi.

"Yo erm-...Investigué los planes de comidas para la recuperación de los anoréxicos, y los tamaños de las porciones que encontré en línea. Y he descargado una aplicación en mi teléfono que me dice las calorías de diversos alimentos para que pueda asegurarme de que cada comida sea suficiente ", explica Harry vacilante.

"¿Una aplicación?" Louis le pregunta, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

"Sí ... pongo algo como 'sándwich de pavo', entonces pide el tamaño de la porción, y estima las calorías. O lo que sea."

"Entonces...- ¿investigaste?" Louis pica su ensalada, no encontrándose en los ojos de Harry.

"Sí, bebé. Antes que te enfrentara al respecto. Me fui a casa e investigué tanto como pude. Encontré un centro de rehabilitación, pero no sabía si estarías de acuerdo en ir así que averigué cómo ayudar a lograr a que estés saludable ya que tú no lo harías", dice Harry cuidadosamente, no puede decir si Louis está molesto o no.

"Oh," es todo lo dice Louis, dando otro pequeño mordisco a su sándwich.

Él no dice nada más, así que Harry tampoco. Louis come de manera lenta, pero termina casi toda su mitad del sandwich, y la mayor parte de su ensalada. Vuelven a la escuela y Harry estaciona la camioneta en la playa de estacionamiento, pero siente su estómago hecho nudos.

"Lou ... ¿vas a salir de clase para vomitar?" pregunta en voz baja.

La sonrisa de Louis cae de su rostro y mira hacia abajo a su regazo, "no", dice rápidamente.

"Louis, esto es serio. Yo no quiero tener que esperarte fuera de clase para asegurarme de que no irás al baño," Harry suspira, odiando tener incluso que amenazar con eso.

"No seas estúpido Harry, no tendrás que saltarte tus clases para vigilarme", dice Louis bruscamente, " acabo de decir que no voy a vomitar."

"No estoy tratando de ser un idiota, pero necesito que me prometas que no vas a hacerlo" Harry dice en voz baja, "por favor, bebé"

"Por el amor de dios,Harry, ¡te prometo que no voy a vomitar!" Louis protesta.

Louis abre la puerta y la cierra de golpe detrás de él, antes de que Harry tenga la oportunidad de decir una palabra más. Harry gime y se frota los ojos, inclinándose hacia delante para descansar la frente en el volante. Está cansado de esto, cansado de tener que ser el malo de la película. No es de extrañar que Louis le odie. Louis ni siquiera cree que Harry lo ame, y todo lo que ve en él es un idiota más, burlándose acerca de cuan pequeño es, o lo mucho que come.

Harry casi salta cuando hay un pequeño golpeteo en su ventana. Louis está mirando a través del cristal con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Harry había pensado que Louis estaba enfurecido. El ojiverde se aclara la garganta y sale de la camioneta, encontrándose cara a cara con el ojiazul.

"Lo siento", murmura Louis, "no debería haber sido un imbécil. Realmente no puedo culparte por no creerme."

Harry respira un suspiro de alivio e inclina su cabeza para enterrar su rostro en el hombro de Louis, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de este, "Sólo quiero que estés sano", murmura.

"Lo sé, Haz," Louis suspira, "Te prometo que no voy a vomitar".

"Gracias," Harry respira, cuando la mano del ojiazul acaricia la parte trasera de su cabello.

Harry acompaña a Louis hacia su clase, y comparten un beso antes de que el mayor entre. Harry pasa toda su siguiente clase preocupado. Tiene una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago. Harry quiere creer malditamente en Louis, quiere creer que está aceptando su ayuda, que él está tratando de mejorar. Que Louis no vomitará, porque se lo prometió. Pero Harry sabe que Louis está enfermo, y sabe que lo más importante para este en estos momentos es el control de su ingesta de alimentos.

Al final de clase Harry está completamente ansioso. Va directo a la clase de Louis, pero mientras todos los alumnos se retiran se vuelve dolorosamente claro que el mayor no está en el salón. Puede sentir las lágrimas alojarse en su garganta. Se siente como si quisiera golpear algo. Harry ve a Hannah salir de clase, hablando animadamente con otra de las chicas.

"Hannah", dice rápidamente.

"Oh hey, Harry, ¿cómo estás, cariño?" , dice contenta.

"Bien, gracias, lo siento... ¿sabes dónde está Louis?", pregunta.

Hannah frunce el ceño, "él pidió ir al baño," dice, "pero nunca regresó".

Harry trata de no maldecir, "oh, -¿cuándo dijiste que dejó la clase?"

"Una media hora después de su inicio", responde ella, "¿Crees que esté bien?"

"Con suerte,. Él ha tenido un poco de virus estomacal; pero no te preocupes, nos vemos luego Hannah," dice Harry, forzando una sonrisa.

"Ya nos vemos, ¡dile a Lou que espero que se sienta mejor!" Le dice después a Harry, mientras este solo ondea su mano.

'Fuí a buscarte al salón de clases, ¿dónde estás?' Harry le manda un mensaje dd texto a Louis, con las manos temblorosas.

'El maestro me dejó salir cinco minutos temprano porque olvidé mi cuaderno de bocetos en el studio, sólo fui a traerlo. Te espero en la camioneta xx'. viene la respuesta de Louis.

Harry siente como si lo hubieran golpeado una tonelada de ladrillos, porque Louis descaradamente le mintió. ¿Cuán estúpido piensa que Harry es? ¿Cuán poco cree que Harry debe preocuparse por aquello? Se siente enfermo. Tendría que haber esperado fuera de la clase de Louis. Debió haber mantenido distraído a Louis después del amuerzo. Ha jodidamente fallado otra vez.

Deseaba tanto confiar en Louis, a pesar de que su cerebro sabía que no debía. A Harry le duele mucho saber que tomó una decisión estúpida dándole a su novio el beneficio de la duda. Estaba confiando en Louis, solo para que fracasara. Louis lo hizo bien ayer, sin tener que vomitar. Ahora está de vuelta en el punto de partida.

Harry intenta tan duro de decirse que no puede culpar a Louis, que está enfermo, que este no le mentiría normalmente. Los dedos fríos de la duda están encrespándose alrededor de su corazón, cortándole la circulación. Louis le mintió durante los primeros cuatro meses de su relación. Harry le perdonó. Ahora, sin embargo, le rogó al mayor ser honesto con él, y este prometió no mentir más. Todavía sigue mintiendo.

La peor parte es, que Harry sabe si Louis lo hubiese admitido, admitido haberse escabullido para vomitar, le habría perdonado al instante. Louis está enfermo, Harry nunca le echaría la culpa por sucumbir a su trastorno alimenticio, Harry nunca esperaría que Louis pueda ser perfecto el segundo día de su supuesta recuperación. Harry se siente como un idiota, incluso por tener la esperanza de que Louis sería capaz de no vomitar su almuerzo, cuando este ni siquiera ha admitido ser anoréxico aún. Así que Harry se culpa por eso, por darle a Louis el beneficio de la duda.

Excepto que Louis no respondió el mensaje de texto de Harry con un 'Me fui al baño, no pude aguantarlo' o incluso un 'te veré en la camioneta', entonces podrían hablarlo en persona. No, Louis escribió una mentira muy evidente y se la envió a Harry, sin ninguna duda en lo absoluto. Eso es lo que más duele. Louis sólo puede mentirle tan fácilmente. Tal vez Harry es un idiota por confiar en Louis.

Harry nunca le ha mentido a Louis en nada. Ni siquiera ha retenido información. Desde el primer día Harry se ha descubierto por la mitad, y exponiéndose para que Louis realmente lo vea. Todo en él, cada error, cada secreto, cada rasgo, cada capricho, cada hecho de su vida, se ha extendido delante de Louis. Todo este tiempo Harry se ha expuesto, rogándole a Louis para aceptarlo, tomarlo como es. Y Louis lo ha aceptado, ha tomado todas las peculiaridades y las fallas, y le ha dejado a Harry estar en su vida. Pero nunca ha dado nada a cambio.

Todo sobre Louis sigue siendo un completo misterio para Harry. Harry sabe las peculiaridades, y sabe los defectos de Louis, y sabe todas las cosas que ama sobre él, pero ninguna de esa información fue entregada fácilmente, Louis nunca estuvo abierto sobre cualquiera de esas cosas. Harry tuvo que averiguar todo lo que sabe por su cuenta.

No ha importado todo este tiempo, se pasaría toda la vida tratando de llegar a conocer a Louis si toma tanto hacerlo como ahora. Pero ahora no sólo está tratando de derribar los muros de Louis, tampoco es sólo ser paciente y esperar a que este se abra. Louis está mintiendo. Está mintiendo, y Harry se está cansando de entregarle cada parte de él, y no conseguir nada más que mentiras a cambio.

Harry sale de su camioneta en primer lugar, y se inclina contra el parachoques delantero, sus ojos escaneando la multitud de estudiantes que abandonan la escuela. Louis es pequeño y débil, y no puede separarse de la multitud de la forma en que Harry puede, así que espera.

Finalmente se encuentra con los ojos azules de Louis a través de la multitud, y este le da una sonrisa y agita su mano. Harry lo hace a cambio, pero está agradecido de sus Ray-Ban, porque su sonrisa es delgada y forzada. Tiene la puerta abierta para Louis, como siempre, y este sujeta su barbilla para darle un beso, como siempre, pero no dice mucho. Louis entra a la camioneta y Harry cierra la puerta, y da la vuelta hacia al asiento del conductor.

Harry no dice nada, ya que enciende la camioneta y se retira del lugar de estacionamiento, y no pasa mucho tiempo para saber que algo en Louis está mal. Louis sigue mirando al rizado con una pequeña mueca, pero no dice nada. Cuando Louis llega a sostener la mano de Harry sabe que está probando las aguas, haber si tiene razón al pensar que algo anda mal con este. Harry toma la mano de Louis sin decir una palabra, porque no importa lo molesto que está, nunca lo rechazaría así.

El pulgar de Louis frota los nudillos de Harry distraídamente, y se muerde el labio, "¿qué pasa?", pregunta finalmente.

Harry suspira, pero no aparta los ojos de la carretera, "Hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa", dice, "Quiero decir, a tu dormitorio" se corrige.

Louis pasa una mano nerviosa a través de la franja de su cabello "¿Pasó algo en clase?", pregunta.

"Louis-..."

"¿O es que soy yo?" interrumpe, su voz sonando vacilante.

"Hablaremos de eso cuando lleguemos al dormitorio".

Louis asiente, pero quita la mano de Harry, y apoya la cabeza contra la ventana. Harry simplemente suspira y piensa tal vez que es más fácil de esta manera, porque sería muy difícil no estrujar la pequeña mano del ojiazul. Maneja en silencio y Harry sabe que Liam y Zayn no estarán en casa hasta más tarde porque los entrenamientos de fútbol está empezando para Liam, y Zayn pasa sus tardes en el skatepark cuando es agradable salir.

Cuando llegan al complejo de Louis, este sube por las escaleras delante de Harry, y abre la puerta sin decir palabra. Harry se va directamente hacia la cocina y abre la nevera. Saca el pollo, y pone dos rebanadas de pan en la tostadora, mientras corta la pechuga en tiras. Louis se queda en la puerta, con el ceño fruncido y mira. Cuando la tostadora suena, Harry extiende la mayonesa en el pan tostado, y pone el pollo en el medio, con un poco de lechuga.

"Vas a comer esto, por favor," Harry dice simplemente, dejando el plato en la mesa.

Louis lo mira con un tanto de confusión y desagrado, "ya comí el desayuno y el almuerzo", protesta.

Harry no puede evitar el daño que parpadea en su rostro, "y ¿vas a decirme que no vomitaste tu almuerzo?", pregunta, su voz suave y triste.

La comprensión cruza a través del rostro de Louis, y luego baja la cabeza, "Harry...-", suspira.

"Louis, ¿vas a decirme que no vomitaste?" Harry repite, aún tratando de mantener su voz.

Louis juguetea con el dobladillo de su camisa, sin encontrarse con los ojos de Harry, "lo intenté", dice en voz baja: "Realmente, realmente lo hice."

"Y luego dejaste de hacerlo, y te fuiste de clase para ir al baño" Harry suspira, "Hannah me lo dijo, no tiene sentido mentir."

Cuando Louis mira sus ojos son una mezcla de lágrimas y rabia, "es más difícil cuando no estás allí. Más difícil tratar de no hacerlo" dice.

"¡Entonces envíame un mensaje Louis! Me envías uno, y yo salgo de clase, y lo hago más fácil para ti. ¡Yo te ayudaría!" Harry responde exasperado, "¡me mentiste!"

Louis se estremece, y mira hacia abajo a sus pies, "Lo siento."

"No, ¡Louis!" Harry asiente, "Primero lo prometiste. Me prometiste que no vomitarías. Entonces rompiste esa promesa. Debería haberlo sabido lo habría entendido, si me hubieses enviado un mensaje diciéndolo. ¡Yo no me hubiese enojado, Louis! Pero ahora estoy enojado. Estoy enojado porque rompiste tu promesa, y me mentiste. ¡Todo lo que putamente quiero hacer es ayudarte! ¿Por qué no puedes ver eso?"

Harry no está enojado con Louis. No está enojado con Louis en lo absoluto. Sabía que esto iba a suceder. Lo supo en el momento en que vio a Louis caminar hacia el salón de clases. Sabía que Louis haría esto. Lo sabía tan pronto cuando le envió ese mensaje al mayor preguntándole donde estaba, consiguiendo una mentira a cambio.

Harry está enfadado consigo mismo por confiar en Louis, aun cuando sabía que no debía hacerlo. Está enojado consigo mismo porque deseaba tanto creer que Louis en realidad iba a tratar. Está enojado consigo mismo porque alguna parte estúpida, idiota e ingenua de él esperaba que tal vez Louis lo lograría.. Que tal vez Louis sería capaz mantener la comida sin vomitarla, por Harry, porque lo prometió. Harry es un idiota.

Harry no está enojado con Louis, está enojado consigo mismo. Y está herido. Está herido porque su novio no confía en él lo suficiente como para contarlo como alguien constante en su vida. Harry ni siquiera tiene la lista de personas que Louis siente en las que puede confiar. Liam y Zayn son todo lo que Louis ha conseguido, y Harry está justo allí. Está ahí, entregándole a Louis cada parte de él suplicándole a tomarlo, y este sólo lo le miente.

"No quiero tu maldita ayuda, Harry" Louis escupe, "¿por qué no te das cuenta?"

×

-Loofa: No sé como explicarlo, son esos trapos especiales para refregarse la piel. {las definiciones en Google tampoco ayudan}.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Harry sabe que Louis no quiere su ayuda. Sabe que Louis no cree tener un problema. Sabe que Louis no se da cuenta de que la 'cosa' empezó a tomar control de su vida, ha hecho girar todo fuera de control, Louis no puede detenerlo por su cuenta, incluso si está dispuesto a intentarlo. Sí, Harry puede ver que Louis no quiere su ayuda. Louis simplemente no quiere conseguir una solución.

"Bueno, eso es una mierda", Harry suspira, "es una mierda que no quieras mi ayuda. Realmente es una mierda ya que claramente no me quieres aquí. Y también es una mierda que no quieras ser honesto conmigo. Pero es demasiado malo Louis. Porque yo estoy aquí, y no voy a ninguna parte y recibirás mi ayuda quieras o no".

"¡Harry! No me gusta mentirte, ¡no te quiero aquí!" Louis argumenta, sonando exasperado.

"Sí, lo haré, siempre y cuando no me preocupe por tu bienestar, seguiría permitiendo que te mueras de hambre, y dejaré que vomites todo lo que comas," Harry argumenta.

"Sólo déjalo. La cagué. Lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Lo siento por mentirte! ¡Yo sólo sabía que reaccionarías así!" Louis grita.

"¿Reaccionar de esta manera? ¿Debido a mi reacción al enterarme que mi novio pasó toda su clase en el baño vomitando es tan normal? ¿Cómo debo de haber reaccionado Louis? "

"¡Por el amor de dios Harry es sólo mi segundo día! Ayer me mantuve sin vomitar, y lo intenté de nuevo hoy. Pero lo he jodido", la voz de Louis todavía está enojada, pero sus ojos no más.

Harry ve un destello de remordimiento en los ojos de Louis y hace que su respuesta se desvanezca en su boca. Louis sostiene su mirada con la mandíbula apretada, pero Harry odia la tristeza tirando abajo de las comisuras de los labios de este, establecíendose al igual entre el pliegue de sus cejas. Harry suspira, y se frota las manos por el rostro, tomando una respiración profunda.

"Yo...- lo habría entendido, si me hubieses dicho que habías vomitado. Sé que es sólo el segundo día, y sé que va a ser difícil, y no estoy esperando que seas perfecto. Estoy tan jodidamente feliz que lo hayas intentado ayer, y estaba tan feliz cuando intentaste comer el desayuno y el almuerzo. Hubiera entendido que la urgencia de vomitar no paraba. Sé que es incómodo para ti tener comida en el estómago. Lo entiendo", Harry dice en voz baja,"Yo solo...- me gustaría que hubieses confiado en mí lo suficiente como para mandarme un mensaje. Me gustaría que hubieses confiado en mí lo suficiente para darme la oportunidad de ayudarte", Harry se frota la parte posterior de su cuello, tratando de mantener la ira en su voz, "pero no lo hiciste. Y entonces, en lugar de simplemente ser honesto conmigo, me mentiste".

Louis baja la cabeza, "Lo siento", dice "Te lo dije, lo siento."

Harry suspira, "no lo sientes por haber mentido, o vomitado. Lo sientes porque te atraparon".

Los ojos de Louis brillan, "No. No lo siento por haber vomitado. Me sentía jodidamente asqueroso, y es mi cuerpo".

Harry se burla, "bien"

"Pero...-," Louis lo interrumpe, mirando hacia sus ojos, "lo siento por mentirte".

Harry cierra su boca, y suspira por la nariz, "Te lo agradezco", dice lentamente, "pero eso no cambia el hecho de que simplemente no confías en mí."

Louis frunce el ceño: "¡Yo confío en ti!"

"Louis, seamos sinceros, no confías en mí lo suficiente, me alejas. Estás contando los días hasta que te deje. No confías que te amo, no confías que estoy aquí contigo. No me confías ninguna parte de ti", Harry dice tristemente, pasando junto a Louis para poner el agua a hervir.

Louis está en silencio detrás de Harry, mientras este mete la mano en en la gabeta de las tazas. El silencio se cierne en el aire, mientras Harry trata de mantener sus manos sin temblar mientras hace el té. El corazón de Harry se siente pesado ya que Louis ni siquiera puede negar nada de lo que ha dicho. Incluso si lo intentara, Harry sabría que no es cierto.

Su novio, al que le ha entregado su corazón sin pensarlo dos veces, realmente no confía en él. Ni siquiera pensar que Harry le ha hecho algo, porque no ha hecho nada para romper la confianza de Louis. Louis no confía en Harry debido a algún trauma en su pasado, que ni siquiera se le permitió conocer, porque Louis no confía en él.

Se da la vuelta y Louis no se ha movido. Sus brazos todavía están doblados sobre su pecho, y sigue mirando al suelo delante de él como si el rizado lo hubiese tratado injustamente. Harry suspira, porque pensó que tal vez Louis tendría algo que decir al respecto, pero su silencio sólo reafirma cuán cierto era la declaración. Harry pone el té de Louis al lado del sándwich de pollo.

"Por favor, come el bocadillo," Harry le dice en voz baja, ya que está cansado de todo esto.

Louis desplaza su mirada hacia el plato "No. Yo no voy a hacerlo. Voy a comer la cena, pero no voy a comer esto ahora mismo".

"Louis, no es suficiente. Por favor, come el bocadillo, la cena no estará lista hasta un par de horas, haré guiso" dice Harry.

Louis niega con la cabeza, "para Harry. No voy a malditamente comerlo. ¡Lo intentaré de nuevo mañana!"

Harry frunce el ceño, "¿Por qué no lo intentas en este momento? Sí, es una mierda, vomitaste. Pero puedes empezar nuevamente en este momento, sólo come el bocadillo, para compensar las calorías que perdiste".

Louis mira a Harry, "Me senté en el salón de clases tratando tan jodidamente difícil de no ceder, Harry. Por ti. Traté de no vomitar, por ti. Y sí, he fallado, porque siempre fallo en todo, pero yo traté, mierda".

"Así que debes seguir intentándolo, Lou," Harry suplica: "Lo has intentado por mí, ahora come el bocadillo por mí. ¡Por favor!"

Sin embago, Louis niega con la cabeza, y da un paso defensivo, "no. No comeré eso. Voy a comer más en la cena".

"¿Por qué?" Harry gime, "¿por qué? ¿porqué simplemente no lo comes?"

"¡Tal vez porque no quiero sentirme como un cerdo relleno las veinticuatro horas, los 7 días de la semana!" Louis protesta.

El estómago de Harry se hunde, "¿eso es de lo que se trata? ¿vomitaste tu almuerzo para que tu estómago se sienta vacío? ¿Estás disfrutando la sensación de hambre no es así? "

"Yo no estoy muriendo de hambre", dice Louis.

"Estás disfrutando la sensación de vacío" Harry dice lentamente.

La mejillas de Louis se tiñen de color y la respuesta es más que suficiente. Harry arrastra sus manos por su cabello, y suspira. Harry sabe que Louis no puede evitar que los dolores de hambre se sientan bien para él; no puede evitar que estar lleno significa para Louis es odiarse. Está enfermo, tiene un trastorno alimenticio, y es adicto a la sensación de estar vacío.

"Bebé", dice suavemente, porque siempre tiene miedo de que Louis se aleje. "Queriendo estar vacío es parte de tu anorexia. No vas a mejorar si te dejas disfrutar de esa sensación. Sólo vas a hacerlo más difícil cuando quieras mantener tu comida y no vomitarla la próxima vez".

"Sólo déjalo, no comeré", Louis se queja, jugueteando con el borde de su jumper.

"Por favor, Louis," Harry le pide poco a poco, "por favor, sólo come el bocadillo. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mí".

Louis simplemente niega con la cabeza, "no, Harry. Detente".

Harry suspira, y frota sus manos por su rostro . Está tan cansado de esto. No puede soportar la discusión con Louis. Todos los instintos que tiene sobre el castaño le dice que debe mimarlo, darle comodidad, y preocuparse por él. Todo lo que quiere hacer es darle a Louis cada onza de amor en su corazón. Harry no quiere pelear con Louis, no quiere que lo mire como si deseara quitárselo de encima.

"Louis, si no comes el sándwich voy a llamar a Liam y Zayn," Harry dice en voz baja.

Los ojos de Louis parpadean sorprendido "no", asiente.

Harry se encoge de hombros, "Si no lo haces por mí, tal vez ellos te puedan hacer comer."

"¡Harry, no lo hagas! sólo...-¡por favor no lo hagas! ¡Volveremos al punto de partida nuevamente!"

"Sí, estabas en el camino hacia comer, y ahora estás rechazando la comida nuevamente" Harry responde.

"¡Estoy diciendo que voy a comer más en la cena!"

"Y yo digo que no es suficiente, tu estómago no puede estar vacío durante las tres horas hasta que la cena está lista. Come el sándwich, o los llamo".

Harry se siente estúpido por haber amenazado a Louis, como cuando un niño se porta mal con una niñera. Como si Louis no hace lo que dice Harry, este llamará a sus padres. No está lejos de la verdad. Sin decir una palabra, Louis se adelanta y se sienta en la silla de la mesa. Harry se siente aún más estúpido cuando Louis comienza con furia a rasgar el bocadillo, y luego toma un pequeño bocado.

Louis no dice nada, y no mira a Harry, mientras mastica lentamente. Harry se siente estúpido porque, literalmente, sólo le rogó a su novio a comer por él y este se negó. Pero Louis va a comer el sándwich que rechazó, sólo para que sus amigos no tengan que preocuparse, para que no se enojen. Harry no cree que nunca se haya sentido más insignificante.

Harry le ha dicho a Louis, el primer chico que le ha importado, el primer chico al que besó, el primer chico con el que tuvo relaciones sexuales, no fue mas que un experimento. Que era sólo una fase. Que no le importó imaginarse en la vida de un chico. Eso dolió, pero no se sentía como esto.

Harry había fallado con el segundo chico en el que había confiado, el segundo chico al que le dio una oportunidad cuando folló con alguien más. Le dijo a ese chico que era bueno, pero no lo suficiente. Que había muchos más aparte de él; mucho más por ahí para que ese chico esté sólo con Harry. Eso le dolió demasiado, tal vez un poco más que la primera vez, pero no fue como esto. {aquí se habla de Meeka}

Harry mira hacia abajo, al primer chico que alguna vez ha amado. El primer chico con el que ha hecho el amor. El primer chico al que le ha entregado su corazón latiendo. Harry mira a Louis, y ve que a este no le importa que su corazón se esté rompiendo al ver como se aleja, no le importa que el rizado se arrancaría su propio brazo antes de hacerle daño. Harry ve que Louis se preocupa más por lo que Liam y Zayn piensen, que la forma en cómo se está sintiendo ahora.

Harry está donde está, en el medio de la cocina, y observa como Louis lenta y tediosamente come el sándwich. Las manos de Louis tiemblan ligeramente, mientras alza su té hacia sus labios, y toma un largo trago. Harry piensa que debería ser un pecado que Louis pueda parecer tan dolorosamente hermoso estando tan enojado. Sus mejillas delgadas se inflan con el emparedado, sus pestañas haciendo sombras través de sus pómulos afilados cuando mira hacia abajo al plato.

Harry no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, antes de que Louis finalmente termine. Cuando Louis se se encuentra empujando su silla hacia atrás más o menos, todavía no mira a Harry. Bota sus sobras en el tacho, y deja sus platos en el fregadero, antes de agarrar una botella de agua de la nevera, y dirigirse a la sala. Harry cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, porque se siente extrañamente vacío su corazón al ver a Louis caminar lejos de él hacia la habitación de al lado sin decir palabra.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Louis vuelve, mirando alrededor de la pared y la cocina; teniendo en cuenta que Harry está en medio inútilmente. Harry se siente estúpido, mientras traga grueso, más allá del sentimiento obstruyendo sus cuerdas vocales. Louis se le queda mirando por un tiempo, su mandíbula apretada, pero sus ojos cuestionando.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" le pregunta fríamente, "¿por qué estás ahí parado?"

"¿Sabes cuánto te amo?" Harry le pregunta, a pesar de que sabe que Louis no tiene ni puta idea, "¿sabes lo mucho que me duele, verte pasar por esto? ¿verte haciéndote esto?"

"Harry, para."

"Pero no te importa. No te importa que me mate verte haciendo daño, ¿verdad?"

"¡Me comí el sándwich de mierda, Harry!"

"Te comiste el bocadillo por Liam y Zayn. Estoy tan malditamente agradecido de que lo comiste. Pero no lo hiciste por mí, Louis. Aunque te rogué. Puesto que no te interesa lo que a mí me importa. No te preocupas por mí", La voz de Harry se sacude, apenas saliendo lo suficientemente alto para que Louis escuche siquiera.

Louis parece que ha sido abofeteado por un momento, antes de que su rostro se endurezca, "si piensas que no me preocupo por ti, ¿por qué no te vas? ¡Sólo vete, Harry! ¡Nadie te va a culpar!"

El rostro de Harry se arruga, "¿Por qué? ¿Así puedo demostrar que que todo el mundo se va, tan pronto como las cosas se ponen difíciles? ¡El amor no funciona así, Louis! ¡Yo no quiero irme! ¡Te amo! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Significa que no me iré a ninguna parte! ¡No importa lo poco que me quieras aquí, no importa lo poco que te importe! ¡Joder, te amo!"

"¡Yo me preocupo por ti Harry! Pero estoy seguro que no te quiero aquí, ¡tratando de probarme algún punto sobre el amor! ¡No eres un maldito caballero en un libro de cuentos, no es tu responsabilidad salvarme! ¡No te quedes conmigo sólo porque no quieres darme la razón de que la gente se va! "

Harry palidece ante las palabras de Louis, "¡sabes que eso no era lo que quise decir!", Protesta.

"¡Toma tu Síndrome de la Madre Teresa de mierda a otro lugar!"

"¿Qué es una Madre Ter...-?"

"¡Su necesidad insaciable de mierda por ayudar a los oprimidos y los condenados! ¡Yo no soy un caso de caridad, mierda! "

"No, Louis, ¡eres mi novio! Mi novio, al que amo con todo mi corazón, ¡al que quiero mantener vivo!, ¡entonces demándame! "

Louis simplemente se queda mirando a Harry durante mucho tiempo, con los labios fruncidos muy juntos, y sus cejas arrugadas. Harry muerde el interior de su mejilla hasta que prueba la sangre, porque si no mantiene la boca cerrada, no va a ser capaz de mantener la compostura. Las lágrimas pinchan la parte trasera de sus ojos, pero los ojos de Louis están secos, por lo que Harry los mantiene también.

Eventualmente , Louis brama pasando de largo sobre Harry hacia la puerta principal, donde el rizado ha dejado su mochila y el del ojiazul con su libro. Louis le arrebata su bolso y entra a la sala de estar. Harry observa en silencio, como Louis se envuelve en una manta, y saca su cuaderno de bocetos. Harry mira los bocetos de Louis por un momento, cada segundo de silencio pesando en sus pulmones.

Por último, Harry se da cuenta que Louis no tiene nada más que decir. Sus manos tiemblan mientras coge sus libros de texto de su mochila, y sus hombros caen mientras se sienta junto a la mesa de la cocina. Abre su libro de texto, pero las palabras en la página desenfocan bajo el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos. No puede pensar en este momento, por lo que se pone sus auriculares y prende la música, con la esperanza de que la quemadura en la parte posterior de sus ojos, cese. The Lumineers se reproduce suavemente en sus oídos, y entierra su rostro en el hueco de su codo.

~

Liam y Zayn llegan a casa poco tiempo después de que Harry se ha recompuesto. Sabía que estudiar era inútil así que alejó sus libros de texto y preparó la cena. Está cocinando el lomo de ternera para el guiso cuando entran al departamento; Liam todavía sigue en su camiseta después de la práctica, y Zayn con su patineta bajo el brazo.

"Hey amigo," dice Zayn, viniendo y robando un trozo de zanahoria fuera de la tabla de cortar.

"Hey chicos, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela?" Harry le pregunta, una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

"Una mierda," Liam se ríe, "me di cuenta que me olvidé una pregunta en mi examen de práctica, entonces toda mi hoja de opción múltiple estaba en desorden y mis respuestas se fueron a la mierda"

Harry gime, y niega con la cabeza, "eso apesta, ¿cuánto valía?"

"Sólo contaba como una asignación, por lo que no es mucho, pero ahora no tengo ni idea de lo que en realidad había hecho. Voy a pedirle al profesor que me deje reescribirlas", responde.

Harry asiente con la cabeza, "¿y tú?", Pregunta Zayn.

"Estuvo bien para mí, no soy un idiota sé cómo llenar correctamente los círculos en una hoja," Zayn dice casualmente, pero Liam se jacta con indignación, y rápidamente le hace una llave en la cabeza.

Harry se ríe junto con ellos, mientras se pelean, pero la sonrisa no se detiene en su rostro mientras vuelve a cortar. Liam suelta a Zayn para ir a saludar a Louis, pero el moreno se queda en la cocina. Se pone de pie al lado de Harry, y este puede sentir su mirada, pero no mira hacia arriba, porque nunca ha sido bueno en mantener las emociones cara a cara.

"¿Que pasó?" Zayn pregunta.

Harry suspira y se encoge de hombros, "Louis está enojado conmigo por hacerle comer, pero ¿qué más hay de nuevo?", dice en voz baja.

"¿Has estado llorando?" Zayn pregunta, sus dedos curvándose suavemente alrededor de la mandíbula de Harry para mover su rostro y observarlo.

Harry se encoge de hombros otra vez, pero su barbilla tiembla, "dime cómo hacerle creer que yo no voy a dejarlo"

Zayn suspira, "oh Haz," dice en voz baja.

Él agarra la parte posterior del cuello de Harry y lo arrastra hacia abajo en un abrazo, frotando arriba y abajo de su columna vertebral. Harry se deja hundir en ello por un momento. Piensa que tal vez esté siendo demasiado emocional, pero...¿cuando no lo está? Todo se malinterpreta y él se odia por ser tan débil. Amar a alguien tan completamente, y ni siquiera saber dónde están parados, apesta. Harry trata de recordar a Louis diciéndole lo mucho que significa para él, trata de recordar a Liam diciéndole a Louis cuánto le importa, pero los recuerdos son amortiguados por el ojiazul diciéndole que se vaya.

"¿Sabes cuántas veces Louis ha dicho que Liam y yo vamos a dejarlo? Cada vez que discutimos, su reflejo instantáneo es decirnos que nos vayamos, que lo dejemos. Y después, cuando deja de estar enojado y está muy triste, llora y nos pregunta por qué estamos todavía aquí. Él no nos dice que nos vayamos porque nos quiere aquí. Louis dice que nos vayamos porque piensa que será más fácil para nosotros alejarnos, que ver como nos vamos por nuestra cuenta.

"Louis nos dice que nos vayamos porque está aterrorizado de que lo haremos", la voz de Zayn es suave y calmante, lo bastante alto para que Harry oiga "Harry, Liam ha estado con Louis desde el primer día, y he estado aquí durante años, y todavía piensa que vamos a dejarlo. No sólo cree que todo el mundo lo dejará sin razón, se ha demostrado a si mismo que es verdad. Louis no cree que merezca el amor, es por eso que no puede simplemente aceptar que estás completamente loco por él", Zayn se aleja ligeramente para mirar a Harry directamente "la única manera en la que puedes hacerle creer que no te vas a ir, es quedándote".

Harry asiente con la cabeza, frotando la palma de su mano contra su ojo, "no me iré a ninguna parte."

"Lo sé", Zayn sonríe tristemente, "maldita sea Harry, yo desearía...- Me hubiese gustado que pudieras haber conocido a Louis cuando era como el sol. Él solía brillar tan jodidamente, iluminando todo el mundo a su alrededor como una fuerza que se requiere en la vida. Él habría sido capaz de amarte tan malditamente bien ... en ese entonces".

Las lágrimas pican en la parte posterior de los ojos de Harry otra vez, pero no va a llorar, "¿crees que tal vez algún día él será capaz de amarme de vuelta?", pregunta en voz baja.

Zayn toma una respiración lenta, "joder, realmente espero que sí Harry," dice, "pero tienes que saber que él está haciendo lo mejor que puede en este momento, sé que tal vez no parece suficiente, pero está dando todo lo que tiene".

Son interrumpidos por Louis llamando a Zayn desde la sala de estar. Zayn le da a Harry otro abrazo antes de que vaya a ver Louis. Harry decide en ese momento que es suficiente. Él va a aceptar lo que sea que Louis le pueda dar, y no va a pedir más. No es demasiado ciego para ver que tal vez algunas piezas de Louis han sido robadas, que el ojiazul no está completamente entero. La última cosa que quiere hacer es tomar más de él.

Harry consigue preparar el guiso a una cocción lenta, antes de hacer su camino a la sala de estar. Louis está escondido entre Liam y Zayn en el sofá, así que Harry se sienta en el asiento de al lado. Louis ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando Harry entra en la habitación. Harry ve a Zayn dándole un codazo a Louis, pero este simplemente se hunde más cerca de Liam. Liam y Zayn intercambian una mirada sobre la cabeza de Louis, Liam le da una mirada de disculpa al rizado. Harry se dice que merece esto, nunca debió haberle pedido a Louis más de lo que puede dar.

Harry se levanta periódicamente para comprobar el guiso, mientras que The X Factor está en la televisión. Se olvida de que Niall viene a cenar hasta que hay un golpe estrepitoso en la puerta. Se levanta para abrir y lo saluda dándole una palmada en la espalda. Empieza a hablar sobre su día antes de que Harry si quiera pueda decir un 'bueno', pero este necesita la energía que Niall trae con él en estos momentos.

"¿Todo bien, amigo?" Niall le pregunta finalmente.

"Sí, sólo fue una especie de discusión" dice encogiéndose de hombros, "estoy contento de que estés aquí."

Niall sonríe suavemente, y mueve los rizos del ojiverde con cariño, "todo estará bien", dice, y Harry asiente con la cabeza.

Niall sigue a Harry hacia la sala de estar, y saluda con un 'hola' antes de ir directamente hacia Louis y abrazarlo poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de este. Harry ve a Louis sonriendo un poco, en el hombro de Niall. Louis le da una palmadita en la espalda y ríe un poco mientras el rubio se endereza.

"¿Estás bien?" Niall pregunta simplemente, sonriéndole a Louis.

Harry siente el alivio fluyendo a través de él cuando ve que la sonrisa de Louis es real, "Estoy bien, sí", responde.

Niall sonríe y se dejar caer en el asiento al lado de Harry, al instante, empieza a ponerse al día con Liam y Zayn. Harry está tan contento que Niall haya encajado a la perfección con los chicos. El rubio sólo ilumina por completo la habitación con su sonrisa de dientes chuecos. Harry mira a Louis mientras habla con Niall. Están hablando de la clase de este, y Harry está agradecido que Niall no haya mencionado nada del desorden alimenticio de Louis. Harry sabe que Louis se lo agradece atambién. Niall sólo sabe cómo actuar alrededor de la gente, él nunca haría cualquier cosa para hacer sentir a una persona incómoda.

Louis está sonriendo con las particulares arrugas en sus ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza a lo largo de la historia de Niall. Su flequillo cae en su rostro y Harry observa como su delicada mano llega hasta acomodar su cabello. Los ojos de Louis parpadean hacia Harry en ese momento, y los cierra. La sonrisa de Louis tambalea por una fracción de segundo, antes de que mire nuevamente hacia Niall. Harry se levanta para comprobar el guiso.

~

Cuando la cena finalmente está lista, Harry llama a los chicos hacia la cocina. Louis se reúne con los ojos de Harry, y le da un gracias cuando este le entrega su plato, y un bollo. Louis todavía se sienta al lado de Harry, pero la tensión es gruesa entre ellos. Zayn y Liam siguen intercambiando miradas de preocupación, y Niall le da a Harry una mirada comprensiva. Louis está justo al lado de Harry, pero se siente tan lejos de él. Los otros tres mantienen la conversación durante la cena; Louis está en silencio mientras come, y Harry intenta no quedar atrapado mirándolo.

Cuando todos han terminando, y Louis todavía tiene la mitad de su plato de guiso lleno y un pan desmenuzado, Harry puede sentir que comenzará a ser incómodo. Él dirige su mano sutilmente debajo de la mesa, poniéndola sobre la rodilla de Louis como lo haría normalmente, pero el ojiazul se estremece y sacude la rodilla, alejándola. Le da a Harry una mirada que es a la vez enojado y herido, y este no sabe qué hacer con él. Aleja su mano, y trata de retener un suspiro.

Cuando Louis finalmente termina de comer todos van nuevamente a la sala de estar. La noche se alarga para Harry. Niall se deja caer en el sofá entre Liam y Zayn mientras juegan videojuegos, por lo que Louis se ha quedado atascado sentado al lado suyo. Se acomoda en en la esquina derecha del sofá de dos plazas, poniendo sus rodillas en su barbilla, envolviéndose en una pequeña bola. Louis no va a mirar a Harry, no quiere hablar con él, y eso está matando al rizado.

Harry está ansioso por acercar a Louis en sus brazos, pero está claramente que el ojiazul no quiere nada. Harry puede decir que Louis está completamente al borde del sofá por un largo tiempo, sentado, rígido y tieso. Espera hasta que ve al ojiazul relajarse un poco antes de acercarse. Harry sólo extiende una mano, con la esperanza de que Louis vaya a tomarla, y dejar que se acerque. Louis no lo hace. Se aleja y mira hacia abajo a la mano de Harry, ni siquiera mirándolo a los ojos, mientras se retira más, y se encuentra tieso nuevamente.

Harry está terminando su juicio antes de que los chicos estén listos para terminar la noche. Ha estado atrapado en su propios pensamientos, tan asustado que Louis piense que él lo va a dejar. Harry no sabe qué hacer. Le preguntó a Louis tranquilamente si podían hablar, y este a cambio había dado una sacudida contundente de cabeza, y siguió ignorándolo. Harry no sabe qué hacer, no puede soportar estar tan lejos de Louis.

"Bien chicos, tengo que ir a casa, mañana temprano debo estudiar", dice Niall de pie y estirándose.

"Espérame, podemos irnos juntos," Harry dice en voz baja, levantándose del sofá.

Una pequeña mano se envuelve alrededor de la muñeca de Harry, mientras que Liam y Zayn se despiden de Niall, "¿a dónde vas?" Louis le pregunta, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Voy a dormir esta noche en mi dormitorio" Harry responde vacilante.

Louis se levanta del sofá, y sigue a Harry hacia la puerta. Liam y Zayn llevan a Niall hacia la cocina, para empaquetarle las sobras del guiso. Harry y Louis están solos en la puerta principal, y el ojiverde se agacha para ponerse sus zapatos, antes de pararse y mirar hacia los ojos del mayor.

"¿Te vas?" Louis pregunta, y Harry piensa que tal vez ha visto un destello de pánico en sus ojos azules.

Harry niega con la cabeza, "No voy a dejar tu vida. Y no voy a dejar esta relación", dice en voz baja, "pero puedo decirte que no quieres nada conmigo en este momento, y la última cosa que quiero lograr es hacerte sentir incómodo en la cama".

"Harry, yo..." Louis tartamudea.

"Voy a venir mañana, más temprano después de la escuela", dice Harry suavemente, mirando desde la puerta la entrada de la cocina, para ver si Niall está listo para irse.

"No", dice Louis de repente, y Harry le devuelve la mirada, "No te vayas."

Harry frunce el ceño, "Me has estado ignorando toda la noche; pensé que querías un poco de espacio".

Louis niega con la cabeza rápidamente, "No. No, no te vayas. Te estoy diciendo que quiero que te quedes", dice en voz baja: "Yo necesito que te quedes. Incluso si estamos discutiendo", Louis mira hacia Harry, con ojos suplicantes, "No puedo dormir sin ti nunca más".

Harry ve en los ojos de Louis, el mismo dolor que siente en su propio pecho. Le duele físicamente pensar en dormir sin Louis esta noche, y la mirada en el rostro de este muestra que siente lo mismo. Hay una sinceridad en su voz, y un poco de tristeza y frustración, filtrándose en sus palabras. Harry piensa que tal vez hay esperanza después de todo, que a pesar de que las cosas apesten en este momento, Louis no quiere que se vaya.

"Está bien," Harry asiente con la cabeza, cuando ve a Niall venir con un recipiente de estofado, "tu sigue compañero, me voy a quedar aquí esta noche", le añade a Niall.

Louis respira un suspiro de alivio, y Harry piensa que tal vez Zayn y Liam también lo hacen, donde están de pie detrás de Niall. El rubio da una enorme sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza. Harry le da Niall un abrazo, y este acerca a Louis en sus brazos para hacerlo igualmente antes de irse. Cuando se ha ido Liam y Zayn se dirigen de nuevo a la sala de estar.

Louis y Harry se quedan en la puerta, y es incómodo, pero el ojiazul está bloqueando el camino, así que el ojiverde espera. Harry quiere llegar, y acercar a Louis en sus brazos; besarlo sin vacilación, y que el estrés desaparezca de las hermosas facciones de Louis. Sin embargo, no lo hace, porque están atrapados en este territorio en el que ninguno de ellos se entienden. Harry no puede simplemente retroceder, no puede dejar que Louis siga dañándose, pero continuarán discutiendo en cada paso del camino.

"Lo siento", dice Louis.

Harry suspira, "Yo también lo siento."

Harry tiene los brazos abiertos, y Louis entra en ellos, sus brazos serpenteantes alrededor de la cintura del rizado. Harry tiene a Louis cerca, descansando su mejilla contra su cabello. Louis entierra su rostro en el pecho de Harry, y suspira. Harry no piensa cuántas veces 'lo siento', sea suficiente para todas las cosas que quiere arreglar, y ni siquiera sabe porqué Louis está diciendo lo mismo, pero el ojiazul está en sus brazos, y puede respirar correctamente de nuevo.

"Quiero ir a la cama," Louis murmura suavemente contra el pecho de Harry.

"Bien" Harry respira, presionando un beso en el cabello del mayor.

Dan las buenas noches a Liam y Zayn, y el alivio se dibuja a través de sus dos rostros. Se cepillan los dientes al lado del otro, y Harry odia la forma en que Louis mira su propio reflejo en el espejo. Tan pronto como Louis enjuaga su boca, Harry lo aleja suavemente lejos del baño y lo lleva al dormitorio. Louis se esconde cuando se cambia el pijama, y Harry lo odia, pero no comenta porque está tan agradecido de que el ojiazul le deje quedarse. Harry se desnuda y queda finalmente en sus bóxer, y sigue a Louis en la cama.

Harry no está seguro de si se le permite tocar o sostener a Louis a estas alturas; por lo que se queda en su lado de la cama que se ha convertido permanentemente suya. Louis está también fuera de su alcance, sin embargo, sus pequeños dedos se cierran alrededor de su cintura, tirando de él para demostrarle que lo quiere más cerca, ya que Louis no podría mover a Harry si lo intentara. Harry suspira y abre sus brazos. Louis se apoya en ellos para que su espalda esté al nivel del pecho del rizado y se acurruca. Harry mete sus piernas por detrás de Louis, acunándolo y sosteniéndolo cerca. Su nariz encuentra su lugar favorito en el cabello detrás de la oreja del ojiazul, y respira un suspiro de alivio.

"Te amo, Louis", susurra.

Louis suspira, pero entrelaza sus dedos entre los de Harry, "te mereces algo mucho mejor, Harry. No debí haberte pedido que te quedaras".

"Louis, no vuelvas a decir eso. Eres mucho más de lo que merezco, y tú eres todo lo que quiero. Yo no quería irme, me puse muy aliviado cuando me preguntaste para quedarme. Tú solo me alejaste toda la noche, no quería hacerte sentir incómodo", Harry dice en voz baja, dudando, "¿por qué bebé?¿Por qué me alejas?"

Louis no dice nada, y Harry se cuestiona si no debería haber preguntado. Harry desliza su mano por debajo del jumper de lana de dormir de Louis, sus dedos fácilmente abarcando el estrecho pecho del ojiazul, su palma sobre su corazón. Puede sentir cada latido revoloteando, suave y firme. Puede sentir las costillas de Louis ampliándose con cada pequeño respiro. Harry acaricia suavemente detrás de la oreja de Louis, y presiona un beso allí. Louis suspira.

"No puedo darte lo que necesitas, Harry", Louis dice en voz baja, "No puedo ser lo que mereces"

"Louis, no es cierto," Harry protesta.

"Te mereces a alguien que te pueda amar bien", murmura Louis, "¿Crees que no me preocupo por ti? , he roto tu confianza, y te he hecho daño. Deberías haberte ido", suelta un suspiro tembloroso, "pero entonces yo no sé-...Yo sólo te necesito aquí."

"Oh, bebé" Harry suspira.

Con las manos suaves envuelve a Louis nuevamente en sus brazos. Louis al instante se mete bajo la barbilla de Harry, y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de este. Harry entrelaza sus piernas y levanta la barbilla de Louis; así este le está mirando a los ojos.

"No debería haber dicho las cosas que dije, no debería haber reaccionado así. Entiendo por qué vomitaste, nadie espera que seas perfecto en tu segundo día de recuperación. Sólo espero que la próxima vez, confíes en mí lo suficiente como para decírmelo, o incluso mejor, pedírmelo para que vaya a ayudarte. Porque yo...-, yo siempre te ayudaré, Lou", Harry dice suavemente, "Y lo que dije de ti, que no te importaba no estuvo bien tampoco. Estaba poniendo mi mierda sobre ti, y no era justo".

Louis frunce el ceño, "¿qué quieres decir?, ¿que mierda?"

Harry suspira, "Yo siempre me he culpado por haber sido tan ingenuo con Jamie y Meeka, por suponer que les importaba cuando no lo hicieron. Yo sólo estaba preocupado de que tal vez estaba haciendo lo mismo contigo. Pero estaba siendo estúpido porque sé que te importo. Solo sé que es difícil para ti confiar en la gente, y tenemos que tomar las cosas con calma, y eso está bien, te lo juro, está bien. Mientras sepas cuánto te amo", Harry dice, tratando de explicar sin hacer que Louis se sienta culpable por algo que no puede cambiar: "Yo no voy a ninguna parte, bebé. Eres mucho más de lo que merezco, y eres todo lo que quiero".

Louis está en silencio por un momento. Extiende la mano, y acaricia la parte frontal del cabello de Harry distraídamente. Harry traza patrones contra la parte baja de la espalda de Louis, las yemas de sus dedos pasando a través de los picos de la columna vertebral de este. Los ojos de Louis son amplios y están buscando, mientras apresa su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

"Esto no es como Meeka o Jamie, Harry. Yo nunca te lastimaría así", dice Louis en voz baja, después de un tiempo, "Realmente los odio por hacerte daño."

Harry hace tiempo ha dejado atrás el dolor que sentía por los dos, pero al oír decir eso de Louis, estando a la defensiva, significa mucho. Significa lo suficiente como para tener un nudo en la garganta, que no tiene nada que ver con los pendejos que ha estado antes. Él no puede detenerse cuando su mandíbula tiembla, y junta sus labios suavemente contra los de Louis. Los ojos de Louis revolotean cerrados, y corresponde el beso suavemente.

"Ellos no importan bebé," Harry respira, sus labios contra la mejilla de Louis, "no eran más que cosas de las que tenía que aprender antes de encontrarte."

El pulgar de Louis se arrastra a lo largo de la mandíbula de Harry, y tararea, "Un día voy a acostumbrarme a la forma cursi que eres."

Harry se ríe en voz baja, "bebé, la mierda cursi que digo en voz alta es aproximadamente una octava parte de toda la mierda cursi que creo que en mi cabeza sobre ti."

La risa de Louis es tranquila, pero presiona sus labios contra los de Harry, y luego mete su cabeza bajo la barbilla de este. Harry acaricia el cabello del mayor. Louis respira y lo sostiene más cerca. Harry tiene mucho que quiere decir, pero sabe que no puede hacelo. Quiere decirle a Louis que le bajaría la luna del cielo, y se la daría si pudiera. Quiere decirle que más adelante, cuando este se recupere, se arrodillará y le pedirá ser suyo. Pero sabe que no debería siquiera estar pensando en cosas como esas, cuando Louis aún no está listo para decir esas tres palabras. (3 palabras: I love you)

"No me gusta que las personas te hagan daño", Harry murmura contra el cabello de Louis, y ni siquiera es seguro si quería decir eso en voz alta.

Louis sigue en los brazos de Harry, "bebé, los otros chicos, no importaban lo suficiente como para hacerme daño", dice en voz baja.

Harry toma una respiración profunda, "Yo no estoy hablando de ellos", dice, con su voz apenas en un susurro, "Estoy hablando de quien hizo que te odiaras, quien te hizo imposible ver lo perfecto que eres."

Louis se pone rígido en los brazos de Harry, y este sabe que ha cruzado la línea. Sus brazos se tensan instintivamente alrededor de Louis, porque está aterrorizado que vaya a alejarse. Harry se da cuenta que Louis está temblando, su mano temblorosa metido bajo su brazo. Harry pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Louis, en silencio pidiendo que no se quiebre.

"Por favor," la voz de Louis es tan pequeña.

"Está bien," Harry respira, "bien."

Harry no debería haber dicho nada. Es un largo tiempo antes de que Louis se relaje en sus brazos, mucho tiempo antes de que su respiración se estabilice. Justo antes de que Louis se quede dormido Harry susurra un "Te amo", contra el filo de su pómulo. Harry se queda despierto durante mucho tiempo después de eso.

~

La alarma se enciende por la mañana, Louis se sienta con su cabello revuelto, y el sueño notorio en sus orbes. Harry lo mira, y el sol está ardiendo a través de las cortinas transparentes detrás de él, encendiéndolo como el ángel que Harry cree que es. Harry todavía se queda atónito a veces, ante lo bonito es Louis, que tiene que centrarse en no dejar su mandíbula colgando.

"No quiero ir a la escuela," Louis suspira, su cuello crujiendo mientras mueve su cabeza de lado a lado.

"Entonces no vayas" Harry dice, "vamos, volvamos a dormir."

"Harry, no quiero que faltes", protesta.

"Todo lo que estamos haciendo es un repaso, te prometo que no estoy perdiendo nada. Sólo tengo que ir a las cinco, para ese grupo de estudio en el que me inscribí. ¿Y tú? ¿no vas a perder nada importante?"

Louis niega con la cabeza, "no, nada", dice, sonriendo suavemente, "déjame ir a decirle a los chicos."

Louis se desliza fuera de la cama, y camina suavemente por la habitación hacia la puerta. Vuelve un rato más tarde, y se acomoda nuevamente al lado de Harry. Harry lo abraza, y presiona húmedos besos por toda su cara, disfrutando de las pocas risitas que Louis emite. Ellos caen dormidos por unas horas, hasta que el sol es caliente en la espalda desnuda de Harry.

Harry lleva a Louis a la ducha, las delgadas piernas de este envueltas firmemente alrededor de sus caderas, el rostro del ojiazul enterrado en su cuello para amortiguar sus protestas por haber sido cargado.

Después, Harry hace el desayuno. Louis come dos salchichas y dos huevos. Harry sabe que la comida debe estar fría por el tiempo en que Louis termina, pero espera pacientemente.

Ellos pasan el día haciendo la tarea, Harry logra que Louis coma tres de las patatas a la inglesa que está comiendo mientras estudian; lo cuenta como una victoria. Tienen sándwiches para el almuerzo, y Louis come todo menos sus cortezas. Todo va bien hasta que Louis dice que va a coger un jersey, y no vuelve por un tiempo. Harry se levanta y se va por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Louis.

Harry no ve a Louis al principio, pero luego se escucha algo de ruido en el armario, que suena dolorosamente como un resfriado. Harry va hacia el armario, y siente que su corazón se hunde. Louis está de pie delante del espejo de cuerpo completo en el fondo del armario, vestido sólo con sus calzoncillos demasiado sueltos. Él no se da cuenta de Harry.

Harry observa mientras Louis agarra desesperadamente la piel que se aferra a sus caderas. Sus manos se mueven hacia su estómago, y Harry puede ver en el reflejo, que Louis rasguña tan fuerte, que su piel se pone blanca. Arrastra los dedos por su cintura, dejando la piel roja debajo de sus uñas. Louis rasguña en el punto debajo de su ombligo, pellizcando, a pesar de que no hay nada más que piel de la cual agarrar.

"Louis," Harry suspira.

Louis hace una mueca como si le hubiesen disparado, con los brazos al instante dirigiéndose alrededor de sí mismo hasta envolverse protectoramente. El corazón de Harry se rompe cuando se da cuenta que los ojos de Louis están brillando con lágrimas. Harry da un paso adelante, y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del mayor desde atrás. Desliza sus manos por debajo de los dedos de Louis, deteniéndolo. Louis lloriquea cuando Harry aleja sus manos sobre la piel en carne viva de la que ha estado arañando. Harry dirige sus manos suavemente a través de cada parte torturada de la piel de Louis.

"Estoy tan repugnante", dice Louis repente, sus ojos presionándose fuertemente cerrados, "no me mires", solloza.

Harry se pregunta si Louis puede oír su corazón rompiéndose, "no, bebé," declara.

Harry gira a Louis apartándolo del espejo y lo acerca en sus brazos. Louis no lo detiene, pero oculta su rostro contra su pecho. Sus hombros se sacuden mientras solloza; pequeños gemidos trágicos que apuñalan el corazón de Harry. De vez en cuando Harry alcanza a oír palabras ahogadas en Louis y oye la palabra grasa tantas veces que lo mata.

"Louis, necesito que confíes en mí, ¿por favor?" Harry suplica, "¿puedes hacer eso? Sólo por un minuto."

Louis no responde, pero Harry tiene que hacer esto, sólo ora porque ayude. Saca a Louis suavemente fuera del armario, y lo guía hacia la cama. Sienta a Louis,mientras este se queja al instante, arrastrando sus rodillas hasta su barbilla, y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellos. Se da apenas cuenta cuando Harry sale corriendo de la habitación, mientras oculta su rostro en sus rodillas.

Harry vuelve con el teléfono de Louis en mano. Los dedos de Louis se cierran alrededor de su delgado bíceps, clavando sus uñas. Harry se acerca y mueve cuidadosamente los pies del ojiazul. Louis lo mira con sus ojos rojos demostrando confusión. Se muerde el labio, con los brazos apretados alrededor de su cuerpo. Harry pasa las manos suavemente por los brazos de Louis, llevándolos a sus costados. Deja un beso a cada clavícula de Louis y limpia con sus pulgares las lágrimas de este. Louis baja la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo a sus pies descalzos.

Harry da un paso atrás, y abre la cámara en el teléfono de Louis con manos temblorosas. Louis no levanta la vista, hasta que oye el sonido del obturador artificial. La confusión parpadea en su rostro, pero cambia rápidamente a traición. Él corre de Harry pasando por el armario, y va a cerrar la puerta. Sin embargo Harry llega allí antes de que pueda, poniendo el hombro para bloquearlo.

"Espera Louis, déjame explicarte," Harry suplica, "leí en este artículo que la madre de este chico, le tomó una foto. Era anoréxico, y él pensaba que estaba gordo. Pero en la imagen el chico pudo ver lo que realmente parecía . Tomé la foto de tu teléfono para que no tengas que preocuparte de que vaya a tener una imagen así tuya. Yo solo necesito que nos fijemos en la imagen. Necesito que veas lo delgado que realmente eres, porque yo no puedo soportar el hecho de que pienses que estás gordo".

Es un largo tiempo antes de que Louis finalmente se aleje de la puerta, y Harry sea capaz de intervenir. Louis se hunde en el piso , y Harry cae, justo al lado de él. Cruza las piernas, y tira de Louis en su regazo, acunando su pequeño cuerpo. Louis entierra su rostro en el hombro de Harry, su puño apretando la camisa de este.

"Yo no quiero verlo", Louis lloriquea.

"Por favor, Louis," Harry le pide, "con tan sólo mirar."

Coge el teléfono, la brillante imagen a través de la pantalla. La cámara se supone que añade diez libras , pero Louis se ve tan demacrado. Louis gime, y mira a Harry, pero sus ojos son tan tristes. Toma el teléfono con manos temblorosas, manteniéndolo en frente de su rostro sin decir una palabra. Harry observa la mirada de Louis viendo la foto, pero el rostro de este es completamente ilegible. Se queda mirando por mucho tiempo en silencio, y luego presiona el botón de bloqueo, haciendo que la pantalla se ponga en negro.

Louis se levanta poco a poco, con las rodillas crujiendo ante el movimiento. Él busca en uno de sus cajones un par de pantalones de chándal y una de las sudaderas con capucha que Harry le dio. Louis literal nada en la sudadera con capucha y Harry se encuentra enrollando sus mangas un par de veces, para que sus manos puedan salir. Louis no lo mira los ojos de Harry, mientras este acomoda la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Lou-..."

"No lo hagas," Louis dice con firmeza: "por favor, no lo hagas."

Louis bloquea con sus dedos los de Harry y se va de la habitación, yendo a la sala de estar. Se sienta en el sofá, y recoge su libro de texto de merchandising. Harry espera mucho tiempo, con la esperanza de que Louis vaya a decir algo, pero no lo hace. Harry no sabe lo que Louis veía cuando miraba a la imagen; tal vez no funcionó como lo hizo con el hombre del artículo, tal vez todo lo que veía el ojiazul, era grasa. Quizá está tan conmocionado por la imagen que no puede hablar de ello. Harry no tiene idea de lo que está pensando Louis, y eso lo vuelve loco.

"Louis, ¿podrías hablar conmigo?, ¿decirme lo que sientes?" Harry le pregunta suavemente.

Louis lo mira con los ojos tristes, pero da una pequeña sonrisa, "en este momento siento como si debería estudiar. ¿Bien? "

La voz de Louis es fría y rígida, "Bebé" Harry suspira.

"¿Bien?" Sin embargo, Louis repite, dándole a Harry esa mirada que le ruega que lo deje.

Así que Harry se detiene. Se deja caer, y sólo espera que tal vez Louis vea lo delgado que es en realidad. Él odia tanto cuando Louis hace esto, simplemente se cierra, pero sabe que es más difícil presionarlo, porque retrocederá. Harry no dice nada más, pero acerca a Louis, estrechándolo con su libro de texto, y poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de este. Louis deja escapar un pequeño suspiro, y se entierra profundamente en su lado. Harry agarra uno de sus propios libros de texto de la mesa de café, y abre a la página en la que dejó. No tiene ni idea de lo que Louis está pensando o sintiendo, y no sabe si debería haber tomado la imagen o no. No lo sabe.

Estudian casi en silencio, hasta que Liam llega a casa. Zayn fue al skatepark después de la universidad, y ahora está estudiando con Caitlyn, por lo que no está con Liam. Liam se sienta en el asiento de al lado , y les cuenta acerca de su día. Después de eso Harry y Liam juegan un par de rondas de Fifa, mientras Louis juega con el cabello del ojiverde.

"Bebé, ¿no tienes que ir a ese grupo de estudio?" Louis le pregunta finalmente.

"Mierda, sí casi se me olvida," Harry gime mirando su reloj, "¿Vas a estar bien?" , pregunta mientras empaca lo que necesitará para el grupo.

"Voy a estar bien," Louis rueda los ojos.

"Voy a hacer la cena, y dejar algo para ti y Zayn, para cuando lleguen a casa," dice Liam.

"Tendré que omitirlo, ya que el profesor es organizado y fijará nuestra llegada porque él va a ser el que nos de las guías de estudio especiales," Harry responde.

Louis se aleja, y frota con su pulgar sobre el escondite del hoyuelo de Harry, "amor, voy a estar bien", dice, "puedo sobrevivir sin ti por unas horas."

Harry se muerde el labio, y frunce las cejas, " por lo menos podrías fingir que me echarás de menos," pone mala cara.

Louis se ríe, porque sabe que Harry está bromeando, "sabes que lo haré", dice en voz baja, presionando sus labios con los del rizado, "Ahora ve a buscar una educación."

Harry se ríe, y le da otro beso. Liam le da una palmada en la espalda, mientras se dirige a ponerse los zapatos. Coge su mochila , y agarra sus llaves y billetera. Louis ya tiene sus pies en el regazo de Liam, ya que están jugando un nuevo videojuego de Fifa. Harry no le gusta dejar a Louis, sobre todo cuando todavía no sabe cómo este se está sintiendo. Harry encontró a Louis llorando en el armario, pero ahora la actuación del ojiazul es como si nada estuviese mal.

"Adiós, te amo" dice Harry.

"Adiós, bebé", dice Louis.

"Chauuuu, yo también te amooo" Liam dice odiosamente.

Harry se ríe, y abandona el departamento con el sonido de Louis golpeando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Liam. El viaje hasta el campus es lento debido al tráfico después del trabajo, pero llega a la biblioteca a tiempo. Harry entra y saluda a sus amigos de clase, antes de registrarse con el profesor. Sus pensamientos nunca dejan a Louis.

Louis le manda un texto, diciéndole 'estudia mucho, sweet cheeks' y sus amigos de clase se burlan de él por sonreír como un idiota hacia su teléfono.

~

Harry está sentado en la biblioteca discutiendo con Jeff sobre patrones genealógicos, cuando su teléfono vibra. Lo saca de su bolsillo para checar, sin pausar su oración; pero cuando lee las palabras en la pantalla se congela, frunciendo el ceño. Jeff detiene la oportunidad de exponer su punto, ya que Harry no le está escuchando.

'Harry, por favor, llámame' dice el mensaje de texto de Liam.

Inmediatamente el corazón de Harry se acelera mientras sale fuera de la mesa sin dar una explicación a nadie. Camina un poco lejos de el grupo de estudio, y pulsa el botón de llamada. Sólo suena una vez antes de que sea contestado, oyendo un leve crujido antes de que Liam hable.

"Harry ¿puedes venir a casa por favor?" Liam le pregunta en voz baja: "Es Louis."

Harry está de nuevo en su mesa, metiendo sus cosas en su mochila, antes de que incluso tome una respiración, "¿qué pasa?", Pregunta, pidiendo disculpas rápidamente al profesor, antes de que salga fuera de la biblioteca.

"No lo sé," Liam gime, "lo hizo tan bien en la cena, comió mucho, y ni siquiera lo hizo a la fuerza. Pero luego se puso muy tranquilo y ahora está molesto. Está como enfermo o algo, casi cercano a las lágrimas. No sé qué hacer".

"¿Qué comió?" Harry le pregunta, mientras trota hacia su camioneta.

"Hice espaguetis y albóndigas", explica Liam, su voz todavía silenciosa, "comía mucho Harry, pero te prometo que no lo obligué, se lo comió por su cuenta."

"Mierda. Son los carbohidratos, su cuerpo no puede manejar muchos carbohidratos. Dile que estoy en camino."

"Él va a estar molesto si se entera que te llamé, dice Liam.

"Está bien," Harry dice, "sólo- ...No lo sé- estaré allí."

Cuelga, y sube a la camioneta, poniendo la llave encendiéndola, y bajando la palanca de cambios para manejar. Su iPhone se sincroniza automáticamente con su Bluetooth, conectándose a los altavoces. Sin embargo, Harry desea que la canción que se reproduce no sea Black Flies, porque es todo menos que relajante en estos momentos.

Harry llega al departamento en un tiempo récord, y corre rápidamente por las escaleras. La TV en la sala está prendida, pero nadie está ahí. Harry deja caer su mochila, y se apresura por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio de Louis. Este se encuentra apenas visible, acurrucado bajo el edredón. Liam está sentado en el borde de la cama, frotando su espalda. Este mira hacia arriba, con el alivio de parpadear y ver el rostro de Harry.

Harry se sienta en el otro lado de la cama, al frente de Louis. El mayor lo mira con el ceño fruncido y los ojos legañosos. Harry llega y acaricia la franja del cabello de este, acomodándolo hacia atrás. Louis deja escapar un gemido, y de alguna manera se acurruca aún más pequeño.

"Llámame si necesitas algo, Lou", dice Liam, y Louis asiente mientras su amigo sale de la habitación.

"Bebé, ¿qué está pasando?" Harry le pregunta, cuando están solos, "dime lo que estás sintiendo."

Louis gime suavemente, "Me siento como si fuese a explotar."

"¿Por qué comiste tanto, Lou?" Harry suspira.

Louis lloriquea, y aprieta sus ojos cerrados, "me duele Harry."

Harry sabe que el cuerpo de Louis no está equipado para digerir tantos carbohidratos, tan de repente. Harry sabe que pesan demasiado en su estómago. El cuerpo del ojiazul dejó de producir los elementos que necesitaba para digerir las comidas, porque estaba tratando de evitar que la carne y el músculo se deterioraran, mientras se moría de hambre.

Cuando el cuerpo de Louis empezó a usar las reservas corporales de energía, esencialmente se olvidó de cómo digerir adecuadamente la energía de los alimentos. El cuerpo de Louis está aprendiendo poco a poco a digerir la comida que está comiendo ahora, pero él sólo lo ha estado haciendo durante tres días. Una gran porción de pasta y albóndigas es demasiado, demasiado apresurado. El estómago y los intestinos de Louis están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por digerir la comida, pero el esfuerzo extra está haciendo que todo su cuerpo se desiquilibre.

Harry presiona sus dedos bajo la mandíbula Louis en el punto de su pulso, sintiendo el débil aleteo e irregular de los latidos de su corazón. Harry no sabe qué hacer, busca en su cerebro todo lo que aprendió sobre el síndrome de realimentación. Es raro, y Harry sabe que probablemente Louis no lo esté experimentando, pero no está dispuesto a correr riesgos con su salud. Si se equivoca, y Louis en realidad tiene RFS su cuerpo podría entrar en shock.

Incluso si Louis no está teniendo complicaciones con la realimentación, se puede ver la cantidad de dolor que siente; está escrito en cada centímetro de su rostro. El estómago de Louis se ha reducido por la falta de comida, es el por qué se siente tan incómodo cada vez que come. Comer una comida de tamaño promedio para Louis es como si Harry se sentara y comiese tres hamburguesas con queso y papas fritas. Él no sabe si está tomando la decisión correcta, pero la última cosa que quiere esque el ojiazul sienta dolor.

"p¿Sientes como si vomitar ayudaría?" Harry le pregunta vacilante.

Louis abre los ojos, y frunce el ceño, "Harry-..."

"¿Ayudaría, bebé?"

Louis se muerde el labio, pero asiente con la cabeza, "claro, pero...- mierda Harry, estoy tan harto de decepcionarte" murmura, sus ojos tristes.

"¿Es por eso que hiciste esto?" Harry le pregunta lentamente.

Louis restriega la mano que no se aprieta alrededor de su estómago, por su rostro, "Yo solo quiero ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti Harry. Yo quería que estuvieras orgulloso de mí. Saber que estoy intentándolo por ti. Y esa maldita imagen...- yo no podía dejar de mirarla y no sé cómo coño se supone que debería sentime al respecto-, no lo sé. Yo solo...- mierda ".

"Shh bebé," Harry dice en voz baja, dándole un beso en la sien a Louis, "Eres perfecto para mí, si incluso si pesas noventa libras, o trescientas. Significa mucho para mí que lo hayas intentado."

"Estoy tan jodido," Louis murmura.

"No lo estás, no digas eso."

"Lo estoy", Louis gime, "y siento que mi maldito estómago va a desgarrarse."

"No, vamos, amor," Harry dice suavemente.

Louis le mira confuso, mientras toma su mano. Harry incorpora a Louis mientras este encoge, y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su estómago. Harry le tira suavemente de sus pies, pero el mayor se queda medio encorvado, sus dedos cavando a cada lado de su ombligo. Harry le guía por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño, y el ojiazul frunce el ceño.

"¿Por qué dejas que haga esto?" Louis tartamudea, su cuerpo rígido por el dolor en el estómago.

"Te estás lastimando, Louis," dice Harry, "vamos a tratar de nuevo mañana, ¿bien?"

Louis lo mira con los ojos húmedos, "Lo siento", dice, "Lo siento mucho."

"Para, no digas eso," Harry suspira, "sólo- haz lo que tengas que hacer, estarás bien."

Louis frunce el ceño, "No puedo hacerlo contigo aquí."

"Vas a tener que, no hay manera de que te deje aquí, encerrado solo. No estarás solo en esto nunca más, Louis."

"Harry, es repugnante, no quiero que me veas así", Louis se queja.

"Louis, ¿quién crees que se encarga de Niall cuando se deja llevar en el pub? Es sólo vómito" Harry dice fácilmente, a pesar de que sabe que no va a ser nada fácil.

Harry sabe que Louis está aterrorizado. Louis ha estado escondiendo esta parte de él durante tanto tiempo, que nunca ha dejado que nadie vea este lado suyo. Harry no puede dejar que Louis se haga esto, ya que, realmente volverían como al principio. Harry está dejando a Louis vomitar porque este se está dañado psicológicamente, ya que en el momento en que sale de la habitación solo se castiga nuevamente. Harry piensa que tal vez esta es la cosa más estúpida que podría estar haciendo, permitiendo a Louis que vomite, porque no puede soportar la mueca debido al dolor en el rostro de este.

"Harry...-" Louis lloriquea.

"Vamos cariño," Harry responde en voz baja, sentándose al borde de la bañera, justo al lado del inodoro.

Louis parece que quiere discutir, pero sólo termina cavando sus dedos profundamente en su garganta. Harry ve como Louis cierra la puerta, y se va a lavar las manos. Louis le echa una última mirada, antes de que se quite la sudadera con capucha y lo doble cuidadosamente en el mostrador. Cuando está sólo en pantalones de chándal y una camiseta gris, se arrodilla en frente del inodoro.

Harry ha frotado la espalda de Niall mientras él vomitaba unas cuantas veces ya que han compartido dormitorio. Con Niall siempre es ruidoso, las gárgaras ahogados y maldiciones, mientras sus contenidos estomacales se obligan a salir de su boca. Niall puede beber cualquier cosa en la mesa cuando se trata de fiestas, porque soporta el licor fuerte. El rubio, como la mayoría de la gente, odia vomitar, y siempre lucha para mantener el vómito, hasta que no pueda más. Luego exhala en el inodoro, maldiciendo entre rondas mientras desecha el contenido de su estómago. Harry le frota la espalda, y luegolo lleva hacia su habitación, y le da unas pastillas de paracetamol y agua.

Es tan diferente con Louis. Los dedos delgados de este llegan a su boca y acarician la parte posterior de su garganta, casi con delicadeza. Con una soltura que hace a Harry encogerse. Apenas amordaza sus dedos, antes de que se incline hacia adelante, y el vómito corra fuera de su boca, en el inodoro. Sus nudillos están blancos, donde se agarra de la porcelana de la taza. Su mano tiembla, cuando lleva sus dedos de nuevo a su boca. La mano de Harry frota lentamente hacia arriba y abajo de su espalda y murmura palabras de consuelo que sabe que no sirven para nada.

Las lágrimas pinchan en la parte posterior de los ojos de Harry, porque no puede soportar ver a Louis así. Lastimado y roto en el piso del baño, vomitando, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Duele aún más porque Louis es tan jodidamente bueno en eso. Tiene tanto control que apenas tiene que tocar su garganta antes de que pueda expulsar todo lo que hay dentro de él. Todo el cuerpo de Louis está temblando por la cuarta vez que mete sus dedos en la garganta. Harry llega y coge su delgada muñeca.

"Basta ya", dice, "ya es suficiente."

Las mejillas de Louis está tan rojas como sus ojos, cuando mira a Harry, "No estoy vacío todavía", protesta, sonando ahogado.

Harry hace una mueca, "bueno. No estás haciendo esto para lograr que estés vacío, Louis. Estabas demasiado lleno, así que tuvimos que conseguir eliminar algo. No estás destinado a estar vacío. Tienes que parar.".

Harry se levanta y moja una toalla. Saca a Louis suavemente del piso del baño, antes de que se enjuague. Limpia la saliva y vómito de entre los dedos de Louis. Usa la mitad limpia del paño para limpiar la boca del ojiazul. Louis está temblando, mirando fijamente a un punto justo encima del hombro de Harry.

Antes de que Harry vaya a secar las lágrimas en las mejillas de Louis con un poco de papel higiénico, este se rompe. Su cara se arruga y entierra sus ojos contra las palmas de sus manos. Él grita, todo su cuerpo temblando debido a sus sollozos. Sus rodillas se doblan, pero Harry lo atrapa, recogiéndolo en sus brazos, y se hunde en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. El puño de Louis aprieta la camisa de Harry, mientras trata de ahogar su llanto en el hombro de este.

"Bebé está bien, vas a estar bien. Tuviste suficiente, te sentirás bien en un minuto," Harry dice suavemente, meciéndo suavemente a Louis de ida y vuelta.

"No es suficiente", Louis lloriquea, su voz temblorosa e irregular y crudo, "nunca es suficiente."

~

Esa noche, después de que Harry abrigue a Louis y lo acomode en la cama, después de que haya dejado de llorar, y su respiración se haya ralentizado, después de que finalmente se haya quedado dormido, se echa en la cama con él mientras lo estrecha en sus brazos, y nada más que las palabras del ojiazul jueguen como un circuito en su cabeza. Nunca es suficiente.

×

√Hojas de opción múltiple: La pregunta de opción múltiple o de selección múltiple o multiopción es una forma de evaluación por la cual se solicita a los encuestados o examinados seleccionar una o varias de las opciones de una lista de respuestas.

√RFS: Un estado donde los riñones son incapaces de reabsorver glucosa y aminoácidos siendo eliminados en la orina.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Han pasado tres días completos desde que Louis ha vomitado. Tres y medio, incluyendo el desayuno que comió, y la comida que se está sentando pesada en su estómago en este momento. Louis deja que el agua ardiente de la ducha caiga sobre él, mientras se sienta en el fondo de la bañera. Ya ha lavado su cabello y su cuerpo, pero no está listo para salir todavía. Sus rodillas están apretadas hasta su pecho, porque es la única posición en la que puede estar sin que su estómago se sienta como si estuviese desgarrándose. Louis puede sentir su estómago apretándose y cerrándose, un nudo inquebrantable de alimentos en este.

Duele tanto. Cuando se mueve, jura que puede sentir cada centímetro de su estómago extendiéndose. Harry le hizo comer huevos revueltos, fruta y tostadas para el desayuno, y fue como el infierno; pero no era nada en comparación con el chile que Liam le hizo para el almuerzo. Harry tuvo que salir después del desayuno para hacer un laboratorio de fin de semana para su clase de química, y Liam pone demasiada carne en todo. Sin embargo, Louis no puede decir que no, debido a que no quiere ver esa mirada en el rostro de Liam.

Esa mirada que dicta a Louis como una criatura enfermiza digno de lástima, y un enfermo mental que golpea las paredes de su habitación acolchada. Ellos ya ni siquiera lo miran de esa manera. Están constantemente mirándolo, esperando a que argumente en contra de la comida, o escabulléndose para vomitar. Puede sentir las miradas rastrillando sobre su cuerpo, observándolo como si fuese un experimento médico fallido. Louis puede ver la preocupación grabada en cada una de las facciones de Zayn. Puede ver la culpa en Liam.

Esa es otra razón por la que no puede decirle a Liam que no puede soportar toda la carne; sabe que el castaño se culpa. Louis puede ver la ira ardiente detrás de los ojos de Liam. Puede ver la ira en las ampollas de sus nudillos, porque cuando está enojado lo libera en el saco de boxeo en su gimnasio, sin los guantes puestos. Louis apenas está empezando a darse cuenta de que la ira no es dirigida hacia él, la ira de Liam se dirige a sí mismo. Oye a Liam hablando con Zayn, cuando está en su dormitorio y ellos están en la sala de estar. Liam está furioso consigo mismo por no darse cuenta, por permitir que esto sucediera en primer lugar. Como si Louis hubiese tenido alguna enfermedad que se podría haber evitado si se hubiese descubierto los síntomas lo suficientemente rápido.

Intercambian miradas sobre su cabeza, discutiendo en silencio en la forma en que come, o la forma en que se ve. Zayn siempre está calmando a Liam; una mano suave en el hombro de este cuando le pide a Louis que coma más, dándole una mirada firme cuando intenta amontonar el plato del ojiazul demasiado lleno. Los ojos de Zayn son suaves, y comprensivos cuando mira a Louis. Sus manos son suaves, y reconfortantes cuando frota sus tobillos, cuando pasa sus dedos por el cabello de este. Sin embargo, Louis no quiere su simpatía, ni su consuelo.

Louis quiere volver a como estaban las cosas, cuando nadie lo veía, cuando nadie se daba cuenta. Él no quiere que Zayn llore en la noche, no quiere que Liam se lastime sus nudillos, o que se muerda los labios crudamente. No quiere que ellos se preocupen. Louis puede sentir al inodoro, llamándolo desde el otro lado de la cortina de la ducha; burlándose de él. La puerta del cuarto de baño está muy abierta, ya que es la regla para cuando Harry no está aquí en la ducha con él. Louis apoya su frente sobre sus rodillas, y amasa sus dedos en el bulto de su estómago. Su piel se arrastra, porque sabe que en un par de horas su estómago va estar obteniendo más alimentos.

"Hey Lou, ¿estás bien ahí dentro?" viene la voz de Liam, desde las afueras de la puerta.

"Déjalo", protesta Zayn, en el fondo.

"Sí, voy a estar en un segundo," Louis contesta rápidamente.

Trata de contener su suspiro, mientras extiende la mano para apagar la ducha. Cuando se levanta siente el estiramiento de su estómago, pesado y adolorido por la comida. Louis aguanta un gemido, y muerde el interior de su mejilla para equilibrar el dolor. Sin embargo, no es nada como se sentía esa noche con los espaguetis y albóndigas. Esa noche pensaba que podía sentir su estómago rasgando sus ropas.

Louis sale de la cortina del baño por una toalla, y se seca fuera. Agarra la bata de baño suave y esponjosa de la rejilla, y lo envuelve alrededor suyo, mientras que todavía se encuentra de pie en la ducha. Louis había dicho algo acerca de no poder soportar estar en la ducha con la puerta abierta porque tenía frío cuando salía, y esa noche, cuando Harry apareció en el departamento, tenía la bata de baño más suave que Louis había visto en su vida, enrollada. Louis pasa cuidadosamente fuera de la bañera, y recoge sus ropas sucias.

"Bebé, ¿todo bien?" Zayn lo llama desde la sala de estar, cuando sale del baño.

"Sí, estoy bien", dice Louis, "sólo voy a ver qué ponerme."

Ha desarrollado este tono de voz, para mantener su preocupación en la orilla. Es ligero y casual; no demasiado brillante como para ser creíble, pero lo suficiente para que ellos piensen que se siente bien. No sale del pasillo, porque a pesar de que la bata cae a la mitad de sus canillas, no quiere que ellos le vean sus piernas. Sus tobillos se hinchan durante el día. Harry dice que es de esperar; el fluido moviéndose mientras su cuerpo trata de adaptarse a la comida. Louis ni siquiera se siente cómodo usando la basta de l os pantalones enrollados hasta arriba, porque sus tobillos, el único trozo de piel que alguna vez había mostrado antes, ahora parecen tiras de jamón.

Louis va por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio, y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Otra de las reglas es que no se permite un cubo de basura en su habitación, así que al menos confian en él con la puerta cerrada del dormitorio. Louis se dice que es una precaución estúpida, porque nunca llegaría lo suficientemente bajo como para vomitar en una papelera. Ni siquiera sabe si eso es del todo cierto así que no puede discutirlo.

Se sienta en el borde de su cama, y ve la pantalla de su teléfono, 'no puedo esperar para esta noche, voy a estar allí en una hora', dice el mensaje texto de Harry.

Louis teclea una respuesta, y se acuesta en su lado de la cama, metiendo sus rodillas bajo las mantas y cerrando los ojos. Se siente tan jodidamente asqueroso. Piensa en dejar todo algunas veces. Simplemente empacar, e irse a algún lugar donde no haya nadie para cuidar de lo que come. Louis se quedó despierto la noche del jueves en los brazos de Harry, sólo pensando. Podría conseguir una habitación en un motel barato, conducir hacia la escuela cada mañana, ir a clase justo antes de que la campana suene de modo que no se encontraría con los chicos, salir antes de que supiesen que estaba allí. Podría dar sus exámenes, terminar la escuela, tomar uno de los internados más lejanos; y no tendría que comer.

Lo tenía todo planeado, y luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Dejar a Liam, quien ha estado ahí para él desde el principio, cuando era demasiado ruidoso, detestable, y mandón. Liam quien ha estado a su lado todos los días desde entonces, nunca le ha fallado, siempre ha sido su cable a tierra. Liam, quien recogió los pedazos rotos de la vida de Louis, y lo llevó a Londres, antes de hacer todo lo posible para volver a recomponerlo.

Dejaría a Zayn, con el que siempre ha conectado en un nivel completamente diferente, ya que estaba tan en sintonía con su parte tranquila, el lado contemplativo, que casi nunca salía porque Louis era siempre ruidoso en ese entonces. Zayn, que no había estado con Louis la mitad del tiempo que Liam, pero estaba justo allí cuando la vida del ojiazul se vino abajo, listo para empacar a Londres, y tratar de repararlo, sin duda.

Nunca podría hacerle eso a ellos, después de todo lo que han hecho por él. Zayn y Liam lo son todo para Louis.

Y luego está Harry. Harry el que mira a Louis de esa manera. Esa manera que el ojiazul no entiende, no puede explicar, no se puede definir. Nadie ha mirado a Louis de esa manera, y este no sabe lo que es. Harry lo trata tan jodidamente bien, y no sabe por qué. Lo consiguió con Liam y Zayn, porque hubo un tiempo que era un buen amigo, incluso si es inútil ahora. Louis no lo entiende con Harry. Todo lo que Harry ha hecho es ver esa parte jodida de él, y sin embargo, nunca ha sido nada más que amable. Harry es dulce y tierno, y Louis nunca lo ha sentido antes. Louis nunca sintió los ojos de alguien en él, y luego mirar para encontrarse sonriéndole tan suavemente; Harry hace eso. Nunca ha tenido que notar algo en él, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta , y luego sacarlo a la luz como si fuesen las cosas más adorables del mundo; Harry hace eso.

'Me encanta la peca en el lado derecho de tu frente' 'Me encanta la forma en que caminas en puntas de tus dedos cada vez que vas hacia la cocina, y el suelo está frío' 'Me encanta la forma en que tarareas a veces, cuando haces tus bocetos' 'Me encanta la forma en que cubres tu boca con el dorso de la mano cuando te hago reír'. Pequeñas cosas estúpidas que Louis no entiende por qué a Harry le gustan. Louis no entiende por qué a Harry le gustaría algo de él.

Louis no entiende a Harry. No entiende por qué al rizado le gusta. No entiende por qué todavía está aquí. Pero es simplemente él; y esa noche lo miró, profundamente dormido, con los brazos envueltos alrededor suyo, y supo entonces que no podía dejarlo tampoco. Louis no puede desaparecer cualquier cosa que tiene con Harry. Va a aferrarse al ojiverde todo el tiempo que pueda, antes de que se canse de jugar al 'Señor yo lo arreglo todo' y lo deje. Así que se quedó.

A veces, Louis todavía piensa en irse, simplemente alejarse, vomitar y ayunar, tratando de librarse de la pesadez en su estómago; pero no puede. Louis no puede escapar de las tres únicas personas a las que le importa si vive o muere. Se siente gordo, repulsivo, y repugnante, pero ellos aún están ahí, y Harry aún lo recogerá en una hora.

Louis tiene que tratar de ignorar el bulto de su estómago, la hinchazón en los tobillos, y tratar de ser lo suficiente bueno para los chicos, y para Harry. Se levanta de la cama, encogiéndose por el dolor en el abdomen, y cruza su habitación.

Se encuentra en su armario durante mucho tiempo, tratando de decidir qué ponerse. Sabe que Harry lo llevará a un lugar de lujo, y en realidad sólo quiere verse bien. Sabe que el ojiverde va a estar perfecto, y simplemente no quiere arruinar eso. Louis no quiere ser la cosa repugnante que se aferra al hermoso brazo del chicos de rizos. No quiere que todo el mundo los mire y se pregunten por qué diablos alguien como Harry, estaría con alguien como él.

Louis nunca tuvo suficiente control sobre cómo se ve. No importa cuánto peso pierda, todavía se ve demasiado poco, demasiado curvilíneo, demasiado pequeño. Tiene arrugas desagradables en los ojos y una nariz gordita. Uno de sus dientes en la parte superior está astillado, y otro en la parte inferior se empuja detrás de los demás; también tiene colmillos de vampiro. Sus ojos son claros, y sin brillo. Sus cejas son demasiado redondeadas, su cabello un desastre. Luego está el estómago, las caderas, los muslos.

Louis es un desastre. Él no puede cambiar sus facciones o su cuerpo, pero puede vestirse por si solo. Eso es para lo que usa sus ropas; para tratar de compensar lo que le falta en todos los demás. Louis puede ser desagradable, pero sabe cómo vestirse. Sus dedos se arrastran a lo largo de las filas y filas de ropa que cuelga en su armario. Odia que esté haciendo tanto calor fuera. Todavía hace frío afuera si hay una brisa, o en el interior si el aire acondicionado está encendido; pero es sólo la primavera por lo que la mayoría de los lugares no tienen aire acondicionado, y se pone demasiado caliente debajo de todas sus ropas. Lo último que necesita es estar sentado al otro lado de Harry en un restaurante de lujo con un brillo de sudor en su rostro, las mejillas encendidas, y su flequillo arruinándose.

Louis es completamente un desastre sobré qué ponerse cuando sus dedos cogen el fresco algodón de una de sus ropas. Llega hacia el perchero y lo saca. Es una camisa de vestir Burberry que usó la primavera pasada. El número de hilos es máximo, y de tan buena calidad que se siente casi sedoso. El color base es un azul muy pálido, el patrón de prueba ampliado es de dos tonos diferentes, yendo un poco más al azul oscuro, centrado más en el lado derecho, y menos concentrado en la izquierda. El patrón es tranquilo y discreto, como Louis prefiere; las líneas pálidas de espesor y la superposición.

Siempre ha sido su camisa favorita, Liam y Zayn dicen que resalta el azul de sus ojos. A Louis siempre le encantó, porque incluso cuando estaba gordo la sastrería era impecable, y le rozaba a la perfección, sin estrechar cualquiera de sus protuberancias. Nunca se ha desgastado ya que siempre lo ha cubierto con un cardigan o una chaqueta. Algo para enmascarar la redondez de sus caderas, algo que podría cruzar por encima de su torso, para cuando se siente y su estómago se presione. Hace demasiado calor para cualquier capa ahora, sin embargo, Louis sólo espera que su camisa le sea fiel, pueda hacer su magia, y lograr que se vea decente. A Harry le encanta Burberry.

Toma la camiseta de la percha, y agarra un par de pantalones negros; sin las vastas recogidas, para ocultar sus tobillos hinchados. Louis deja el armario, y se dirige hacia la ropa en su cama. De mala gana, se quita la bata de baño suave y esponjosa. Al instante se siente dolorosamente expuesto, a pesar de que está solo en la habitación. Mirando hacia abajo puede ver la línea protuberante de su estómago, que sobresale por la comida. El bulto de su estómago es ahora constante. Antes, por lo menos podía aspirar, y tratar de ocultar la capa de grasa que nunca va a perder. Ahora, sin embargo, no hay absolutamente nada que pueda hacer que estar hinchado. Espera que la camisa pueda ocultarlo.

Louis calza en los pantalones, y luego se desabrocha la camisa. Es lisa y suave cuando tira de ella sobre sus hombros; ya que sigue planchado desde el momento en que lo lavó en seco después de que lo usara meses y meses atrás. Siente una oleada de alivio cuando la camisa cuelga un poco floja sobre sus hombros. Sus dedos unen los botones, y la tela no se estira sobre su piel, por lo que tiene la esperanza de que se verá bien. Vacila antes de ir al espejo de cuerpo entero en su armario.

Sus ojos exploran críticamente sobre sí mismo, cada centímetro. Casi suspira con alivio cuando la camisa se ajusta sin aferrarse a cualquier parte de él. El cuello es un poco flojo, y se ve un poco de gran tamaño, pero sabe que ha perdido peso desde la última vez que lo usó, y está tan feliz de que no quede ajustada en la curva de su estómago. Su cabello todavía está húmedo y sin peinar, pero sale de la habitación para preguntarle a los chicos si piensan que está bien.

"Chicos", dice, va donde ellos mientras están tirados en el sofá, ambos estudiando "¿Cómo se ve? ¿bien? Ya saben.. para lo de esta noche".

Louis no sabe lo que espera, pero no era el rostro de Liam encogerse en una mueca "oh mierda, Lou", se queja.

Louis se estremece: "¿Qué?", pregunta, envolviendo sus brazos a través de su medio de defensa.

"Mierda", dice Liam de nuevo, frotando las manos por su rostro, "no la has usado en tanto tiempo."

Louis está completamente confundido, mirando entre Liam y Zayn; Zayn está mordiéndose el labio, las cejas fruncidas, "¿Qué pasa?", pregunta, con voz temblorosa.

Liam se levanta y va hacia él. Louis se resiste a la tentación de alejarse. Los ojos de Liam son amplios y tristes, pero la ira está ardiendo en el fondo de ellos. Louis no lo entiende. Sabía que no se veía perfecto, pero había pensado que se veía bien. Liam se extiende y sus manos se cierran alrededor del bícep de Louis tan fácilmente, deslizándose por los brazos hacia sus muñecas. Lo siguiente que hace Liam es tirar de la tela a cada lado de las costillas de Louis, con las manos haciendo puño en el exceso de tela, hasta que el ojiazul puede sentir la fuerza del material a través de su piel.

"Eres tan pequeño" Liam casi gime, "joder, Louis, esta camisa es al menos cuatro tamaños más grande en ti ahora. Dos de ti podrían encajar allí."

Louis lucha por alejarse, aflojando el agarre de Liam en su camisa, sus mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza, "podrías haber dicho que tenía mal aspecto", dice, tratando de mantener la voz firme.

Tropieza, corriendo por el pasillo, la vergüenza retorciendo sus entrañas. Louis golpea la puerta de la habitación con más fuerza de la necesaria, y va directo hacia su armario. Se pone delante del espejo, con las manos temblando mientras tira de la tela, del material suelto. Sabía que no debía haber intentado siquiera abotonárselo, ya que incluso Liam piensa que se ve asqueroso.

Hay un suave golpe en la puerta, y Louis está a punto de gritar que Liam lo deje solo cuando Zayn habla, "¿Puedo pasar por favor?"

Louis suspira, "bien", dice en voz baja.

Zayn entra en la habitación y, a continuación, aparece en la puerta del armario, "Lou-..."

"Yo no pensé que se vería tan mal," lloriquea, sin quitar los ojos de la camiseta en el espejo.

Zayn suspira y da un paso hacia adelante, con las manos suavemente sobre los hombros del ojiazul "No Louis, sabes que nos encanta esa camiseta en ti. Es sólo...-", Zayn frunce el ceño, tratando de encontrar las palabras, "cuando Harry nos dijo acerca de tu trastorno alimenticio después de haberte visto desnudo. Nosotros no te habíamos visto. Sólo teníamos que creer en su palabra sobre como parecías. Pudimos ver que después de eso, debajo de todas tus ropas, lo pequeño en que te habías convertido. Pudimos ver la flojedad de la ropa que nunca pensamos ver antes.

Pero esto. Verte así, en una camisa que se adaptaba a ti tan bien. Al ver el contraste entre ese momento, cuando la camisa te quedaba perfectamente, y ahora, cuando estás literalmente nadando en ella. Mierda. Harry ha estado tratando de explicarnos cómo no vez lo que vemos cuando te miramos, pero eres tan jodidamente pequeño ahora, Louis. Es sólo...- esta es la primera vez que Li y yo hemos sido realmente capaces de ver cuán ...drásticam- es, cómo te has escondido tan bien. Sólo fue el shock. Liam no tenía intención de ser un gilipollas, pero...- sólo fue un shock".

Louis intenta tragar pesado las palabras de Zayn. Trata de recordar la imagen que ha guardado en su teléfono, él de pie, desnudo nadando en sus bóxers. La imagen fija le da esa sensación rara en el estómago, y todavía no tiene idea de cómo sentirse al respecto. Es tan difícil de conectar esa imagen con la imagen que ve cuando se mira en el espejo.

La imagen lo sorprendió. Louis no es ciego, pudo ver que eran huesos, pero eso no era realmente la forma en que es. Puede tomar físicamente cada pedacito de grasa en su cuerpo, sabe que está ahí, independientemente de una imagen. Tal vez en la imagen que le mostró Harry se ve delgado, pero sabe que no es. Louis puede sentir que no lo es, no lo suficientemente delgado. También nunca va a admitir la pequeña sensación de orgullo que siente cada vez que observa la foto.

Se había asustado al principio, porque podía ver tantos huesos, y era tan difícil darse cuenta de que la imagen era él. Se había asustado lo suficiente para comer tanto que estuvo a punto de explotar. Pero entonces había vuelto a su espejo al día siguiente, tal vez esperando ver esos huesos reflejándose, pero la imagen no era la misma. Louis estaba tan repugnante como siempre. Ahora, cuando se detiene en la imagen, sin nadie alrededor, observa los huesos, dolido porque realmente se noten así de visibles. Harry le sigue diciendo que tiene una imagen distorsionada de su cuerpo, pero eso no explica los puñados de grasa que puede tomar cuando se toca.

Louis no sabe lo que ve Zayn, pero está mirandolo con los ojos tristes en el espejo: "No tengo nada que ponerme", dice en voz baja.

"Te ves bien, Lou, amamos la camisa en ti. Es sólo un poco grande," Zayn dice suavemente, "¿no puedes ponerte algo que no esté tan flojo?"

"Antes me quedaban ajustados," Louis protesta: "Me gusta que quede suelto".

Las manos de Zayn son suaves mientras sostiene un pedazo de la tela, "¿qué hay de esto?", sugiere suavemente.

La forma en que sostiene la tela detrás de Louis toman un poco del exceso de los lados, pero no tiran demasiado cerca de su cuerpo. Tiene un aspecto un poco mejor. Louis pellizca la tela alrededor de sus brazos, tal vez podría quedarle más pequeño. Se analiza por más tiempo, antes de que suspire.

"No tengo tiempo, Harry estará aquí pronto," Louis frunce el ceño.

"Está bien, vamos", dice Zayn, tomando su mano.

Zayn lleva a Louis por el pasillo hasta su habitación y enciende la luz, conduciéndolo hacia el armario. El mayor espera fuera sólo por un momento, antes de que Zayn salga con una camisa en sus manos. La camisa de vestir es de color gris, carbón oscuro en la parte inferior, desvaneciéndose hasta un gris claro en los hombros y cuello. Se lo da a Louis con una sonrisa.

"Ponte este, se verá muy bien en ti."

Louis niega con la cabeza, "Zayn tu ropa no me queda, eres dos tallas más pequeñas que yo", argumenta.

La sonrisa de Zayn se tambalea, "ya no, Lou", dice en voz baja, "va a quedar flojo en ti."

"Zayn-..."

"¿Puedes probártelo por favor?, me daré la vuelta, prometo que no te veré", Zayn insiste.

Louis suspira, cuando el moreno le da la espalda. Se siente vulnerable quitarse la camisa, incluso cuando Zayn está de espaldas, porque este podría dar la vuelta y mirarlo en cualquier segundo. Zayn prometió que no lo haría, así que Louis comienza con los botones. Cuando se quita la camisa, rápidamente se pone la de Zayn. Está sorprendido de que esta no sea firme en sus brazos, no se tense sobre sus hombros, como la ropa del moreno solía hacerlo. Zayn siempre ha sido más pequeño que Louis y Liam. Tiene un metabolismo ridículamente rápido, y si no come mucho baja de peso rápidamente. Louis ha estado siempre tan celoso de él por ello.

Louis se pone la camisa, y está genuinamente sorprendido cuando es capaz de abrocharse todos los botones sin ninguna rigidez. Va hacia el espejo de Zayn al lado de la puerta para mirar, porque no quiere que este le vea si luce asqueroso. Va bien con los pantalones, y el color es agradable y discreto. Le gusta el tresillo de la tela. Encaja. Louis no puede encontrar ninguna parte que se ajuste. Puede admitir que se ve mejor que en su antigua camisa floja.

"¿Qué piensas?" , pregunta, vacilante.

Zayn se da la vuelta y lo mira de arriba abajo, sonríe, pero no satisface los ojos de Louis "se ve tan bien", dice.

Louis frunce el ceño, "¿qué pasa?", pregunta, porque hay algo en la expresión de Zayn.

"Nada Lou, es perfecto", dice Zayn, haciendo su sonrisa más grande, y enderezándole el cuello de la camisa.

"Zayn...-," Louis se queja.

Zayn se frota la parte posterior de su cuello, "te prometo que te ves tan bien en ella Louis. Yo solo...-, eres tan pequeño", dice en voz baja.

Las mejillas de Louis se tiñen de color, y mira hacia abajo a sus pies, "no".

Zayn suspira, "¿quieres que haga tu flequillo?", pregunta.

"¿Podrías?" Louis le pregunta, mirando hacia arriba, "nunca puedo hacerlo tan bien como tú."

"Claro bebé, ven aquí a sentarte."

Zayn lleva a Louis hacia su buró. Liam se burla de Zayn porque es algo femenino. Tiene un escritorio con cajones en ambos lados, un lado dedicado a materiales de arte, y el otro a los productos para el cabello. Hay un taburete bajo delante de él, y un gran espejo en la parte trasera. Zayn sienta a Louis, así que está frente al espejo. Hurga en el cajón para el secador de pelo, y lo conecta al cable de extensión. Hace el trabajo rápido de secar el cabello de Louis con un cepillo redondo, tirando del cabello hacia arriba, y a la parte posterior. Cuando está seco saca su peine, y sus productos de peinado.

Louis se centra en Zayn en vez de mirar su propio reflejo. Las cejas de Zayn se surcan por la concentración, la lengua de este sobresaliendo al lado de su boca mientras trabaja en su magia. Zayn está a punto de terminar cuando hay un suave golpe en la puerta. Mira los ojos de Louis, y levanta una ceja, en silencio preguntando si puede dejar a que Liam pase. Louis se encoge de hombros.

"Vamos, pasa" dice Zayn, alcanzando la laca para el cabello.

Liam asoma la cabeza por la puerta, mirando tímidamente, "hey", dice en voz baja.

"Listo", dice Zayn, dando un paso atrás de Louis.

Louis se mira en el espejo, su flequillo perfectamente peinado, y sonríe, "gracias, amigo", dice, poniéndose de pie.

"Te ves muy bien, Lou", dice Liam.

Louis frunce el ceño, "gracias", murmura, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes, porque sabe que Liam realmente no cree que sea cierto.

Liam da un paso hacia adelante con vacilación, "Lo siento. He abierto mi bocota nuevamente", dice en voz baja.

"Estoy bien" Louis dice.

"No" Liam frunce el ceño, "lo siento."

"Está bien."

"¿Ven aquí?" Liam le pregunta.

Louis da un paso adelante, y Liam rápidamente lo envuelve en sus brazos. Aprieta un beso en su cabello, su gran palma frotando suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su espalda. Louis se hunde en el abrazo, respirando el familiarizado olor reconfortante de Liam. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Zayn se una a ellos también, y Louis se sienta en casa. Ambos le dicen al ojiazul que lo aman, y este les dice que también lo hace. Los chicos van a la sala de estar, y Louis va al baño para lavarse los dientes.

Se mira en el espejo por un tiempo. Definitivamente se ve mejor de lo que normalmente lo hace, la camisa de Zayn se ve bien, y se las ha arreglado para que su cabello luzca igual, por suerte su piel es clara en la actualidad.

Todavía va a parecer una criatura que salió debajo de una roca al lado de Harry. Harry con sus piernas largas y una sonrisa que podría detener a cualquiera en sus camionetas. Con su encanto, y sus hermosos ojos, y su mandíbula cuadrada. Harry, que no debería estar con alguien como Louis. Harry, que se dará cuenta muy pronto, que puede hacerlo mucho mejor. Louis se frota los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y respira profundamente. Bien, podría tener una cita agradable con el rizado mientras pueda.

Louis va a la sala de estar, a esperar con los chicos hasta que Harry viene. Acomoda la cabeza en el regazo de Liam, y sus tobillos cruzados encima de Zayn. El pulgar de Liam frota pequeños círculos contra su muñeca distraídamente, mientras lee su libro de la universidad. Zayn descansa su libro de texto en las piernas de Louis mientras toma notas. Louis intenta relajarse, pero sus entrañas están en nudos, y no sólo por el chile en su interior. Está nervioso por la cita. Está nervioso por sentarse con Harry, y comer una comida completa. Tiene que forzar la comida, y tratar de parecer normal, mientras lo hace, así la gente no pensará que la cita de Harry es feo, gordo y raro. Las dos primeras cosas en las que no puede ayudar, pero no quiere que la gente se de cuenta de lo lento que come. Louis sabe que está siendo paranoico, pero en realidad odia que la gente lo vea comer.

Louis casi se sobresalta cuando hay un golpe en la puerta. No sabe por qué Harry está tocando, porque ha tenido su propia llave por un tiempo. Se levanta del sofá, y se acomoda lo mejor que puede en el espejo junto a la puerta, antes de abrirla. Harry está de pie en su puerta, con un ramo de rosas. Está usando un blazer negro con las mangas enrolladas, y una camiseta blanca que muestra sus clavículas de porcelana. Sus jeans negros son pecaminosamente apretados, y está vestido con su mejor par de botas de cuero hasta el tobillo.

Sonríe tímidamente, "hola, amor", dice, "te ves increíble."

Louis se sonroja hasta las raíces de su cabello, mientras abre la puerta para dejar a Harry entrar "luces perfecto", dice con sinceridad.

"Estas son para ti, pensé, ya que es nuestra primera cita real en mucho tiempo debería emplear todos los medios. Lo siento, la floristería a la que fui no tenía ningún lirio", sostiene el ramo, mirando nervioso como si no estuviese seguro de que vaya a ser lo suficientemente bueno.

La sonrisa de Louis estira sus mejillas, mientras entierra el rostro en los pétalos sedosos e inhala, "son magníficos", dice, "muchas gracias".

"Estás hermoso", dice Harry.

El rostro de Louis se enciende de nuevo, "¿por qué tocaste?", pregunta, cuando Harry lo acerca en sus brazos.

"Es una cita, tengo que recogerte adecuadamente, ¿no?" Harry sonríe.

Harry levanta el mentón de Louis, y presiona sus labios contra los de él, largo y suave, sus labios gruesos tirando suavemente de los delgados del ojiazul. Louis pone su mano alrededor de la cintura del ojiverde, mientras está de puntas para profundizar el beso. Cuando se separan Louis toma su mano, y lo lleva a la cocina para poner las flores en un florero. Harry asoma la cabeza fuera de la cocina para llamar con un 'hola' a los chicos.

"Harry me trajo rosas," Louis les dice, llevándolos a la sala.

"Wow", dice Zayn, "¡buen trabajo Haz!"

"Todo un caballero," Liam se ríe.

"tengo que ganarme a los padres", Harry dice.

Liam suelta una carcajada, "Harry, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con nuestro hijo?" Zayn pregunta, en fingida seriedad.

"Tengo la intención de ganarlo, en la más respetable de las formas, tratarlo como el príncipe que es, amarlo por el resto de su vida," Harry dice lentamente.

"Nos vamos", dice Louis exasperado, porque está enfermo de la ruborización rojo remolacha en su rostro.

Todos se ríen mientras el ojiazul arrastra a Harry hacia la puerta, "en casa a las diez, ni un segundo más tarde, ¡o voy a estar esperando con mi escopeta!" Liam espeta, cuando Louis cierra la puerta detrás de ellos.

Harry todavía se está riendo, y Louis golpea su hombro, "hilarante", dice secamente.

Harry se encoge de hombros, y tira de Louis hacia su costado, "estaba hablando la verdad," dice, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Louis sólo murmura por lo bajo cuando Harry lo lleva hacia su camioneta. Tiene la puerta abierta para Louis, y luego da la vuelta hacia el lado del conductor. Sincroniza su iPhone con los parlantes, y una de sus canciones favoritas 'Two Fingers' se reproduce. Se retira de la zona de aparcamiento, y va por la carretera principal. Harry extiende la mano para Louis, y la mano de este desaparece cuando el rizado cierra la suya a su alrededor. No dicen nada, porque nunca tienen que hacerlo, y Harry alza los nudillos de Louis para acariciarlo con sus labios en voz baja.

"¿Pusiste esta canción en mi teléfono?" Harry le pregunta a Louis, cuando Stay se reproduce a través de los altavoces.

Louis se sonroja, porque quería que Harry lo escuchara y no tener que hablar de ello, "erm sí, sé que es una mierda pop, y es probable que odies Rihanna, pero ... esta canción-como que me hace pensar en ti", dice tímidamente, no mirando los ojos de Harry, "puse otros también, cuando ayer tuviste una siesta".

Harry está en silencio durante tanto tiempo que finalmente Louis lo mira; su sonrisa tan tierna, "Me encanta esta canción", dice en voz baja, "gracias."

Louis se sonroja y baja la mirada hacia sus manos unidas, "bien", dice con timidez.

"Te amo," Harry le dice.

Louis agradece cuando Harry presiona replay para iniciar la canción nuevamente, por lo que no tiene que responder. Ellos paran en frente de un pequeño restaurante, pero tienen que buscar alrededor del lugar antes de encontrar un sitio donde aparcar, por lo que Louis sabe que está ocupado. Harry se apresura para abrir la puerta de Louis, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a bajar de la camioneta. Caminan de la mano hasta el restaurante, donde Harry tiene la puerta abierta para Louis y lo guía con una mano suave en la parte baja de su espalda. Unen sus manos otra vez cuando los dos están en el interior.

"¿Reservación?" la chica le pregunta, detrás del mostrador que sostiene un libro de reservas de aspecto pesado.

"Styles", dice Harry, con una sonrisa amable.

Ella los lleva a una agradable mesa, y Harry saca la silla de Louis, como el verdadero caballero que es. Louis se sienta y toma un sorbo de agua ya esperando en la mesa. Abren sus menús, y el estómago de Louis duele. Todo suena tan rico y pesado, y todavía está lleno por el almuerzo. Sus ojos escanean por encima de todo, su ansiedad encendiéndose al segundo. Harry decide lo que quiere, y cierra su menú. Se acerca y toma la mano de Louis por encima de la mesa. Su pulgar cepillando los nudillos del ojiazul en voz baja, pero permanece en silencio, dejando que este analice las opciones.

"Si lo que pides resulta ser demasiado, no tienes que comer todo," Harry ofrece con suavidad.

Louis traga grueso, y asiente con la cabeza, "gracias", murmura.

Hay pollo, carne de res, cordero, pescado; todo lo que podría pensar. Es abrumador. Hay opciones vegetarianas, y Louis piensa que podría ser mejor, porque está tan lleno de carne, pero todos los platos vegetarianos están cargados de carbohidratos, y tampoco lo quiere.

Louis levanta la mirada hacia Harry, completamente estresado. Harry le da una sonrisa suave, y levanta su mano para presionar un beso en ella. Harry vuelve a abrir su menú, y sus ojos revolotean a través de la página. Louis ya no puede mirar los nombres de los alimentos, pero cuando mira por encima de la cartilla, se distrae por todas las personas felices a su alrededor, comiendo fácilmente su comida. Ve a un hombre mirando sus manos entrelazadas, y siente que sus mejillas se sonrojan . Louis está acostumbrado a las miradas por ahora, la principal razón por la que se siente incómodo es porque alguien los está observando, mirándolo en pánico por un menú de comida.

"Bebé, ¿por qué no pides el salmón? Podemos pedirlo al horno para que no se añada la mantequilla para asar a la parrilla, y viene con arroz y brócoli, en lugar de pasta" Harry sugiere, apuntando a la descripción que figura en el menú de Louis.

Louis mira hacia abajo en la cartilla, y asiente con la cabeza, "está bien", respira, el miedo drenándose de él, "sí, puedo comer eso."

Harry sonríe, y junta sus menús para dejarlos en el lado de la mesa. Louis está infinitamente agradecido. Ni siquiera había visto el salmón, porque estaba tan abrumado por todas las opciones. El pollo es cocinado con demasiada mantequilla de ajo, la pasta puede pesar mucho en su estómago, el bistec sería demasiado. No sabe cómo Harry lo hace, cómo siempre sabe lo que necesita.

"Cariño, ¿todo bien?" Harry pregunta en voz baja, cuando Louis levanta su copa de agua con una mano temblorosa.

Louis toma un sorbo, y asiente con la cabeza, "mejor ahora, gracias", murmura.

Harry sonríe, "eres hermoso", dice.

Louis se sonroja y mira hacia abajo a su plato de cristal y cubiertos de plata en frente de él. El camarero se acerca, y se presenta. No puede ser mucho mayor que Louis, y se ve aburrido de su trabajo. Harry le entrega los menús, y pide una botella de agua con gas. Louis ordena su salmón, tartamudeando un poco cuando pregunta si puede ser al horno en lugar de a la parrilla. Sin embargo el camarero acepta y Harry pide un bistec. Cuando se ha ido, Louis se siente aliviado, porque tiene un poco de tiempo antes de que la comida llegue. Siente que se relaja mientras Harry inicia una conversación, hablando alegremente sobre lo emocionado que está por terminar universidad.

Louis está siempre agradecido por cómo las cosas son fáciles con Harry; que tan seguro y cómodo se siente. Harry le sonríe, sus hoyuelos acentuados por la luz cálida del restaurante. Le pregunta sobre su proyecto final, y Louis le dice cómo va sin ir demasiado lejos. Él quiere que sea una sorpresa para Harry. Louis nunca va a entender por qué Harry espera cada palabra suya, sus ojos verdes encendidos de interés. Louis es aburrido y estúpido, y Harry es interesante, y brillante. No lo entiende.

Louis está casi completamente relajado, hasta que ve al camarero acercarse con sus platos. Los platos son enormes, y Louis vagamente piensa que sólo le han dado un plato con un salmón entero y está frente a ello. Es el filete más grande que jamás haya visto, y la ansiedad se arrastra hasta el fondo de su garganta. Sin embargo, Harry ve, y le da a su mano un apretón, antes de soltarlo. Louis observa mientras Harry toma su cuchillo, y lo levanta de la pequeña mesa. Corta una línea, justo por la mitad del salmón, dividiéndolo exactamente por la mitad. Empuja la mitad hacia el lado del plato de Louis, y luego hace lo mismo con el arroz, y el brócoli.

"Sólo la mitad, bebé", dice en voz baja, "no es tanto ¿no?"

Louis da una pequeña sonrisa agradecida, y asiente con la cabeza, "no", dice.

Harry se queda en silencio mientras deja a Louis comer por si solo. Es un poco de proceso dentro de su cabeza. Su mente le grita que no coma. Louis sabe que la mitad del salmón tiene que ser por lo menos doscientas calorías, y cien la del brócoli, y por lo menos doscientas calorías en el montículo de arroz. Su cuerpo solía odiar la comida, ya que fue entrenado lo suficiente para saber que después iba a ser devuelto a través de su boca. Sin embargo, desde que Louis ha empezado a mantener los alimentos, ha empezado a tener hambre de nuevo, y lo odia. No entiende cómo su estómago puede añorar la comida, cuando todavía se siente tan abultado, y repugnante.

Louis tiene que forzarse a coger a su tenedor y tomar un trozo de salmón. Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para ponerlo en su boca. Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para masticar. Es delicioso, es capaz de apreciar el sabor de la comida, pero sabe que cada pedacito de ello se enganchará en alguna parte de su cuerpo, y se aferrará allí, sólo añadiendo una capa de grasa.

A pesar de que Louis quiere empujar su silla de la mesa y dejar el restaurante, se obliga a comer. Mira hacia arriba, y encuentra los ojos de Harry sobre él. No juzgando, o preocupándose; solo gentil, y tal vez incluso feliz. Se obliga a sonreír, y vale la pena cuando una sonrisa divide el rostro de Harry. Es suficiente para que Louis coja un pedazo de brócoli, y lo ponga en su boca.

Continúa. Louis se obliga a morder, masticar, tragar; a pesar de que cada bocado hace que se odie más. Mira a Harry cuando necesita motivación. La sonrisa de Harry está siempre presente, suave, tierna y alentadora. Cuando Louis termina su brócoli, no ve más que el orgullo en los ojos del rizado.

Louis no lo entiende, cómo Harry puede estar orgulloso de él, cuando claramente es tan patético. No es normal, no está bien, Louis está tomando tiempo para comer, y Harry no ha dicho una palabra desde que llegó la comida; pero se enorgullece. Él mira a Louis con orgullo cuando come, mientras que Zayn se le queda mirando con tristeza, y Liam sólo se ve frustrado. Harry es infinitamente paciente, y comprensivo, da su apoyo, y total honestidad, es la única razón por la que Louis está comiendo.

Louis no puede soportar la maldita tristeza surcar en los ojos de Harry cuando se pelean sobre lo que come, no puede soportar saber que lo está decepcionando. Louis trata de decirse que la felicidad en el rostro de Harry, y el orgullo en sus ojos, vale la pena por el dolor en el estómago. Louis todavía se odia por cada bocado, sin embargo, sabe exactamente lo que va a suceder.

Va a comer lo que Harry le pida, va a aumentar de peso, va a estar aún más gordo y asqueroso, y luego el trabajo del rizado de repararlo terminará y se irá. Y Louis se destruirá en pedazos, como supo que sería desde el principio. Sólo que ahora, esas piezas serán flácidas y gelatinosas; aún más repulsivo e indeseable que antes.

"¿Cómo está tu cena?" Louis pregunta, tratando de ser educado, y dándose un minuto para respirar.

"Está muy buena", dice Harry, "¿cómo está el tuyo?" , pregunta.

Louis asiente, y empuja un poco de arroz alrededor del plato "bueno, sí."

Harry sonríe, y le sirve un vaso de agua con gas, "lo estás haciendo muy bien, bebé"

Louis fuerza una sonrisa, "gracias por ser paciente conmigo."

"Gracias por aceptar esta cita para salir. Sé lo nervioso que estabas por ello."

Por supuesto que Harry sabía cuán nervioso Louis estaba, sin decir una palabra, ni siquiera tratando de ocultar su indecisión. Apenas sabe. La garganta de Louis se siente gruesa por la comida que ha comido hasta el momento, pero su sonrisa es real cuando se encuentra con los ojos de Harry.

"Eres demasiado bueno para mí, ¿sabes eso?" Louis dice en voz baja.

Harry se asoma sobre la mesa, y toma la mano de Louis, "no lo soy Louis, sólo estoy intentando y tratándote como te mereces", dice en voz baja, "¿sabes que esta es nuestra primera cita cenando? Sólo hemos estado en un restaurante regularmente con los chicos. Nunca me dejabas llevarte a cenar o a ver una película antes ".

Louis se sonroja y mira hacia abajo, "lo siento por eso", dice, "porque esto es agradable."

Harry está radiante cuando Louis mira hacia arriba, "no digas lo siento, estoy tan contento de que me estés dejando ahora. Me alegro de que la estés pasando bien, porque yo también lo estoy haciendo".

Louis sonríe, y Harry lo hace a cambio. Louis se dice que esto es digno de lo mal que se siente en el interior. Después de charlar mientras comen, Louis tiene la sospecha de que Harry está comiendo a propósito mucho más lento de lo normal, debido a que por lo general estaría terminando, y a la espera de que él lo haga también. Harry casi tiene la misma cantidad de comida que Louis. Significa mucho para Louis, porque si alguien fuese a mirar sabría que el ojiazul se está quedando atrás, luchando para pasar sus alimentos. Simplemente parece que están tomando su tiempo, disfrutando de sus comidas.

Con Harry charlando alegremente, y Louis no sintiendo la presión de la prisa, es capaz de comer la mayor parte de la mitad de su comida. Sólo tiene un par de bocados de arroz en su plato y la otra mitad de la comida que Harry separó cuando el camarero vuelve. El plato de Harry está vacío y el camarero lo toma.

"¿Sigues comiendo eso?" el camarero le pregunta, sin amabilidad.

"No, he acabado," dice Louis educadamente.

"¿Le gustaría empacarlo en una caja para llevar a casa?"

Louis mira a Harry, quien le da una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, y una suave sonrisa, "sí, por favor", dice Louis.

"Está bien. ¿Les traigo el menú de postres?" el camarero le pregunta a los dos.

"No estamos bien gracias; sólo la cuenta", dice Harry, Louis y está muy agradecido.

El camarero asiente con la cabeza, y recoge el plato de Louis, antes de irse. Harry se acerca y toma las dos manos de Louis con las suyas. Hace lo que al mayor le gusta, arrastrar sus pulgares lentamente por cada dedo, masajeando sus manos distraídamente. Harry está sonriendo hacia sus manos, pero los ojos de Louis se centran en él. Harry está tan jodidamente hermoso, Louis no entiende por qué sus manos se entrelazan, por qué están juntos en esta fecha, ¿por qué Harry se hace llamar de Louis?, ¿por qué incluso está en su vida?

Harry mira hacia arriba, y ve a Louis observándolo, pero su sonrisa sólo se ilumina más, "Te amo, Louis."

Louis sonríe, y siente sus mejillas calientes, "eres-..."

"¡Louis!" alguien dice, junto a la mesa, y Louis queda atrapado con la guardia baja.

Sus ojos parpadean, y su garganta se seca cuando aterrizan en Mitchell. Se ve casi igual como lo recuerda. Su piel oscura es suave, su barba todavía afeitada. Lleva pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de vestir, y se ve bien. Se ve tan sorprendido cuando mira a Louis, aunque sus dientes blancos brillantes están mostrando algo parecido a una sonrisa. Es alto, tal vez más alto que Harry, y musculoso, hombros anchos casi estirando su camisa.

"Mitchell", dice Louis lentamente, su cerebro todavía tratándose de ponerse al día, "hola."

Se siente tímido y humilde. La relación de Louis y Mitchell fue puramente sexual, Mitchell venía cuando quería , follaba a Louis, y lo dejaba; pero aún así insistió en llamarlo su novio. Él nunca fue cruel con Louis, pero cuando este le había dicho que no quería volver a tener sexo, se había enojado. Esa fue la última vez que Louis lo había visto.

"¿Quién es este?" Mitchell pregunta, sus ojos finalmente cayendo sobre Harry.

"Harry," Louis gestiona, "este es mi Harry," se da cuenta después que probablemente suena como un idiota, pero no está pensando bien, se siente intimidado.

"Soy Mitchell," él dice, ofreciéndole a Harry una mano para estrechar, "ex-novio de Louis".

Harry es claramente reacio a dejar ir la mano de Louis, pero no se niega de todos modos, "Hey", dice, no demasiado educado.

"¿Así que estás dejando que tus novios te saquen a pasear, Louis?" Mitchell pregunta, su sonrisa contradiciendo su frialdad.

Louis se ruboriza, quiere replicar, decirle a Mitchell que no se preocupaba en nada que no fuera sexo de todos modos, pero está haciéndose pequeño bajo la mirada de este, "Nuestra relación era muy diferente de lo que es la mía con Harry, Mitch", dice en su lugar , la inserción de una risa luciendo como una broma, "Él es muy diferente de lo que eras" dice tácitamente.

"Hm", dice Mitchell, sin comprometerse, "¿qué demonios te ha pasado de todos modos? Eres piel y huesos, ¡solías ser curvas! ¿no estás enfermo?" , dice con brusquedad, y es muy claro que no iba a estar muy preocupado si Louis estuviese enfermo.

Louis se congela, las palabras de Mitchell golpeándolo como un tren de carga. Dice como se ve absolutamente terrible ahora, y al mismo tiempo señalando cuán redondo, y desagradable era antes. Louis se odia por sentirse tan afectado por ello, pero la cena ya está deseando volver desde su esófago, y las lágrimas están picando de repente en el dorso de sus ojos. Se pregunta si se puede escuchar cuán temblorosas sus respiraciones son. La mano de Harry se estrecha alrededor de la suya, y es lo único que lo mantiene en pie.

"Escucha compañero, fue un placer conocerte", dice Harry, no con su característica voz "pero ahora puedes irte por tu camino."

Mitchell se ve sorprendido, pero su mirada falsa de preocupación cambia rápidamente a una mueca, "oh ¿sí, lo crees, amigo?", Pregunta fríamente.

"Sí, creo que sí", dice Harry, sus ojos brillantes, "¿vamos a tener un problema?"

La mirada de Mitchell es contemplativa, ya que se enfoca en Harry. El corazón de Louis late con fuerza en su pecho mientras abre su boca tratando de averiguar qué decir. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, pero está analizándolos, calculando lo que pasaría si ellos pelearían. Mitchell es más alto, pero Louis sabe que sus músculos son de los esteroides que toma, y que no tiene ninguna resistencia. Harry es más magro que Mitchell, pero cuando pelea es rápido y fuerte. Harry parece que está a punto de romperle el cuello a Mitchell.

"¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Louis lo que piensa?", dice Mitchell, su voz aguda.

Louis siente sus ojos en él, y se obliga a mirar hacia arriba a Mitchell, "adiós, Mitch", dice, y está tan aliviado cuando su voz no tiembla.

Mitchell se queda allí por un momento más, con el ceño fruncido entre los dos de ellos, "sí, buena suerte con él bro, siempre ha sido una demente de mierda", le dice a Harry, antes de girar sobre sus talones, hacia una mesa donde hay gente que Louis reconoce como sus amigos.

Louis no tiene ni siquiera un segundo para retroceder ante el impacto de las palabras de Mitchell, antes de que Harry esté reaccionando. La mano de Harry dejar de sostener la de Louis apretada en un puño, y empuja su silla hacia atrás, y se pone de pie. Los dedos de Louis se aprietan alrededor de Harry, pero los brazos de este son lo suficientemente largos que ni siquiera tiene que dejar la mano del ojiazul para poder llegar y agarrar el brazo de Mitchell. Mitchell se da la vuelta y su rostro está a centímetros de Harry. El puño de Mitchell se aprieta demasiado, y por un momento Louis entra en pánico, pensando que están a punto de entrar en una pelea en medio del restaurante.

Observa en silencio, aturdido, mientras Harry se inclina, hasta que su boca está a una pulgada de distancia de la oreja de Mitchell. Está hablando, su mandíbula moviéndose con rigidez, pero su voz es sólo un murmullo indistinguible a los oídos de Louis. Mientras habla, la cara de Mitchell cambia de defensiva, a fría, y Louis puede ver que aprieta la mandíbula. Cuando Harry termina de hablar, suelta el brazo de Mitchell, y este al instante da un paso hacia atrás. Echa un último vistazo a Louis, que se siente como un ciervo cegado por los faros, y luego se aleja, sin decir una palabra.

Harry se sienta tranquilamente en la mesa, y nadie alrededor de ellos incluso ha notado el cambio. El camarero se acerca con la cuenta, antes de que ninguno de ellos diga nada. Harry entrega su tarjeta de crédito sin soltar la mano de Louis. Después de que han pagado, y dan las gracias al camarero, Harry recoge la caja con las sobras de Louis, y se levanta de su silla. Louis es perfectamente capaz de hacer frente a esto, pero no tiene la energía para protestar en estos momentos.

Harry sostiene la mano de Louis al salir del restaurante, y luego lo ayuda al entrar a la camioneta. Salen de la playa de estacionamiento en silencio, pero Harry toma al instante la mano de Louis nuevamente, como si estuviese asustado de dejarlo ir. A Louis no le importa. Apoya la cabeza contra el asiento, y trata de no llorar. Las palabras de Mitchell rebotan a través de su cabeza. Es un, repugnante, demente de mierda. Está sosteniendo la mano de un chico que no se merece. Louis siempre lo ha sabido, pero oír decirlo por otra persona le hace querer gritar.

Su estómago está revuelto; abriendo y cerrándose, mientras batalla contra la comida. El corazón de Louis todavía está corriendo a cien por hora porque nunca ha visto a Harry tan enojado. Incluso cuando se han peleado, él nunca ha tenido el odio en sus ojos. Cuando Harry miró a Mitchell, estaba tranquilo y contenido, porque no quería hacer una escena, pero parecía dispuesto a matarlo. Conducen en silencio, y Louis quiere pedirle a Harry que pare la camioneta, para que pueda vomitar en el lado de la carretera, pero nunca haría eso.

Cuando se detienen afuera del departamento, Harry apaga la camioneta. Louis abre los ojos, y lo mira llegando a su puerta. Harry abre la puerta, pero en lugar de dejar que el ojiazul salga, lo acuna en sus brazos, y se sube en el asiento acompañante. Louis protesta débilmente, pero Harry simplemente cierra la puerta, y lo acuna más cerca en su regazo. Harry entierra su rostro contra el cuello de Louis, y respira lenta y profundamente. Si Louis ignorara el miedo a ser demasiado pesado en el regazo de Harry, pudiera darse cuenta cuan comprendido y completamente seguro se siente. Se deja hundir en Harry, presionando la nariz en los rizos de este, y trata de respirar.

"No quiero que esa maldita escoria arruine nuestra cita", susurra Harry, después de un tiempo.

"No lo hizo," Louis responde "lo prometo. Esta noche fue perfecta. Fue encantadora. Gracias por la cena."

"Lo siento mucho, él fue tan idiota contigo" Harry gime.

"No lo fue" Louis responde en voz baja, "todo lo que decía era cierto. Estaba más gordo cuando estaba con él, y me veía asqueroso, y soy un demente de mierda"

"Ni siquiera lo digas...-"

"¿De verdad puedes decir que no ha habido momentos en los que ha deseado que fuese normal?", murmura Louis, "que no fuese tan .... emocionalmente ... atrofiado. Te mereces a alguien que pueda decirte que te ama, y te haga feliz, y no tener que hacer de enfermera".

"Louis escúchame," Harry dice suavemente, alejándose ligeramente y haciendo que Louis lo mire a los ojos, "te merezco. Te deseo. Lo juro por Dios, no me importa cuánto tiempo tome, voy a hacerte creer que me mereces también. Y joder Louis, me haces más feliz de lo que he estado en toda mi vida".

Louis suspira, pero retiene sus protestas, "¿no se supone que íbamos a ver a una película?", pregunta en voz baja en su lugar.

Harry frunce el ceño un poco, y asiente con la cabeza: "Sí, ese era el plan, pero pensé que ahora era posible que prefirieras volver a casa y ver una. Podría darte un masaje "

Louis se estremece al pensar en las manos de Harry en su cuerpo ahora mismo, cuando se siente tan hinchado y repugnante. Aprecia lo bien que el rizado lo conoce, sin embargo, la idea de sentarse en un cine durante un par de horas es tan poco atractivo en estos momentos.

"Gracias Harry," dice, pasando los dedos por los rizos del ojiverde.

Ellos van al departamento, y Louis está agradecido de que Liam y Zayn estén ya en sus dormitorios. Louis les dirá acerca de Mitchell mañana. Harry agarra un DVD fuera del bastidor, pero Louis ni siquiera se da cuenta lo que elige. Se lavan los dientes, y luego van a la habitación del ojiazul.

Louis está agradecido de que Harry no diga nada cuando se cambia en su armario. Louis sale en pijama, para encontrar al rizado desvestido hasta sus bóxer. Deja que la imagen se guarde en su memoria; Harry rascándose perezosamente la cadera, con el cabello revuelto, tirando su camisa sobre su cabeza, mirando la perfecta y hermosa la luz de la luna desde la ventana. Luego Louis se encuentra cuestionándose por qué Harry estaría con él, y tiene que mirar hacia otro lado.

Harry tiene la reproducción de la película en bajo sonido, mientras se mete en la cama, y tira de las mantas hacia atrás para Louis. Al instante lo acerca, y no protesta cuando el ojiazul entierra su rostro en su pecho, en vez de girar para ver la película. A Louis le está resultando más difícil, y más difícil ser visto desnudo por Harry. Era tan difícil para él al principio, antes de que el rizado lo supiera, y entonces era aún más difícil después, porque las cosas estaban tan tensas entre ellos. Ahora sin embargo, Louis está casi llegando a un punto donde no puede soportarlo.

Ellos tienen sus duchas en la mañana, y las manos de Harry y sus labios, son tan suaves en todo el cuerpo de Louis, sus ojos son tan amables y sin prejuicios; pero Louis está constantemente luchando contra el impulso de apartarse, y cubrirse. Nunca lo haría, porque sabe que le haría mucho daño a Harry, pero es una batalla constante para no hacerlo.

Se siente repulsivo. Louis puede, literalmente, ver sus entrañas crecer día a día, y es duro y firme, y no importa lo mucho que aspira, aún sobresale. Lleva jodidamente mucho tiempo para que la comida se procese. Harry dice porque su digestión se ha desacelerado mucho, pero Louis sólo se siente constantemente lleno. Está reteniendo agua como loco, y sólo siente asco.

"¿Qué le dijiste a Mitchell?" Louis pregunta en voz baja, cuando las respiraciones de Harry soplan suavemente contra su cabello.

Harry está en silencio por un momento, sus dedos lentos en la espalda de Louis, "le dije que es bastante patético si no ha podido ver que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado, pero él desechó esa oportunidad, y ahora eres lo mejor que me ha pasado a mí" Harry dice en voz baja, "así que no iba a dejar que te falte el respeto de esa manera, o podíamos arreglarlo afuera, o podía seguir caminando, y se ocupara de sus modales la próxima vez, si tuviéramos la desgracia de encontrarnos con él nuevamente".

Louis está sorprendido en silencio, recordando la última mirada que Mitchell le había echado antes de irse. Es muy diferente a Harry. Su suave, cálido, dulce, amable Harry. Louis nunca se ha sentido más completamente protegido, que cuando el rizado se puso de pie por él. Harry sabía antes que las palabras habían herido a Louis. Tuvo que haber detenido el ataque en un instante y luego cuando la amenaza no paró, sin dudarlo ni un momento, debió ocuparse ello. Había estado a punto de golpear a Mitchell, sólo para proteger los sentimientos de Louis.

"¿De dónde vino eso?", pregunta, sonando un poco temoroso.

"Soy protector de la persona que amo" Harry dice simplemente.

Louis quiere malditamente ser mejor para Harry, ser lo suficientemente bueno para él. Pero al mismo tiempo, le aterra por completo. No está muy seguro de lo que le asusta; aumentar de peso, y lucir desagradable, o el hecho de que está perdiendo el control de la última cosa en su vida de la que puede cambiar. Está perdiendo el control sobre el hermoso chico cuyos brazos son tan suaves cuando lo rodean. Eso lo asusta absolutamente, porque se siente como si preocupara más por Harry, que ser mejor para él, más de lo que se odia.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

"¿Estás bien?" Harry le pregunta en voz baja, ya que se interpone entre el auto de Liam, y su camioneta.

"Sí," Louis dice en voz baja, "¿nos vemos esta noche?"

"Lou, ¿dime qué está pasando? Puedo decir que estás ausente. Debo omitir el grupo de estudio..."

"No," Louis niega con la cabeza: "Estoy bien, te veré más tarde."

Harry frunce el ceño, y su pulgar se acerca a cepillar suavemente el pómulo del mayor, "has estado tranquilo durante todo el día..."

"Harry", suspira, "sólo estoy cansado. Iré a casa, y tomaré una siesta. Te veré esta noche."

"Está bien," Harry responde, claramente reacio, "Te amo."

Louis acepta el beso suave que Harry le da, y se aleja suavemente de sus brazos. Se sube al asiento trasero del auto de Liam sin mirar atrás. Liam y Zayn ondean su mano despidiéndose de Harry desde los asientos delanteros. Harry observa, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, como Liam sale del puesto de estacionamiento. Louis cierra los ojos y descansa su mejilla contra la ventana, cuando Liam llega a la carretera.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Que está mal?" Zayn le pregunta, dando la vuelta en su asiento para mirar a Louis.

"Estoy cansado", dice este, sin abrir los ojos.

El resto del viaje es silencioso. Louis no dice nada cuando van de camino hacia su departamento. Va directo hacia su habitación y cierra la puerta, antes de que se eche en la cama. Ha sido una semana de comer, y Harry ha ido poco a poco aumentando su ingesta de calorías. Ha descubierto que Harry sólo le pregunta si vomita después del cuarto periodo, porque es turno de clase después del almuerzo. Louis ni siquiera ha tratado de escabullirse, porque sabe que Harry puede tener a los chicos tomando turnos para comprobar que todavía está en la clase de ese período, o podrían comprobarlo a través de Hannah.

Louis ha aprendido, sin embargo, que Harry nunca le pregunta después del primer periodo, por lo que nunca tiene que mentir. Harry asume, ya que tienen una larga ducha después del desayuno y pasan la mañana antes de clase juntos, que Louis no vomitará; así que nunca pregunta. Si Louis va al baño durante el primer período, puede vomitar al menos la mitad de su desayuno, y no tendrá que estar tan lleno cuando el rizado le haga comer de nuevo en el almuerzo.

Si Louis va al baño durante el quinto período, puede vomitar la mitad de su almuerzo antes de que tenga que comer más en la cena. Su digestión es tan lenta que la mayoría de la comida está todavía en su vientre una hora más tarde. Es mejor cuando sólo estaba completamente lleno todo el tiempo, pero todavía no es suficiente. Harry y él sólo tienen un quinto periodo de clases cada dos días, e incluso entonces es sólo la mitad del tiempo fijado. Ha empezado a aumentar de peso, puede sentirlo. No estaba más que completamente hinchado al principio, pero ahora la comida se está distribuyendo a través de su cuerpo, y lo llena.

Louis se siente culpable por seguir vomitando, pero simplemente no puede. No puede admitir que se siente lleno todo el tiempo. Necesita la quemadura en la garganta, la contracción de su estómago. Sin embargo, está nervioso por el fin de semana, ya que no va a ser capaz de escabullirse. Si Harry le preguntara al azar si ha vomitado, desde ese momento con los espaguetis, Louis se dice que no va a mentir, no podría mentirle al rizado de nuevo; pero este no le pregunta, por lo que no le dice. Se siente como una mierda por romper la confianza de Harry, pero se siente como la mierda veinticuatro horas al día, así que no hay mucho cambio. Louis no es una buena persona.

Louis está casi a la espera del día en que Harry se entere, y lo pierda. Sabe que el rizado va llegar a estar tan molesto que se irá. Tal vez sea un alivio, porque entonces ya no tendrá que rogarle. Tal vez todo el mundo acabará por dejarlo ir. No importa lo bueno que haga, Louis nunca va a merecer tener a Zayn, Liam y Harry en su vida. Bien podría darles una razón para odiarlo, por lo que ellos dejarán de sentirse obligados a ayudarle; para que esten libres de él.

Louis se levanta de la cama, y va hacia su armario. Se deshace de su ropa lentamente, arrojándola en el cesto. Da un paso hacia delante del espejo, conteniendo la respiración. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla hasta que prueba la sangre, porque ha llorado frente a este espejo demasiadas veces esta semana, y no va a dejarse llorar hoy. Sume el estómago, pero no hace ninguna diferencia. Sobresale obscenamente, uniéndose con la piel flácida de su cadera. Los espacios entre las costillas están llenas de carne, sus muslos son gruesos y gelatinosos, su rostro es tan redondo e hinchado. Sus uñas se clavan en la grasa de la barriga, pero apenas siente. Louis sólo quiere arrancarla. Que muera toda la grasa, tira por tira. Quiere ver sus huesos.

Ha estado funcionando en modo 'automático' durante toda la semana. Pasando por los movimientos, y el actuar bien, así los chicos y Harry no se preocuparían. Harry está tan feliz porque Louis cada vez es un poco más rápido al comer, y no se ha quejado desde hace mucho tiempo. Louis resistió cada impulso de ocultar su cuerpo de Harry también, ya que sólo le haría daño a este si se apartaba. Harry pasa tanto tiempo cada noche, simplemente besando todas las 'partes' repugnantes de Louis, como si fuesen la cosa más hermosa que jamás haya visto. Esto hace que la bilis se arrastre hasta la parte posterior de la garganta del ojiazul, pero actúa como si lo disfrutara. Vale la pena ver los ojos de Harry iluminarse, porque este tiene tantas ganas de creer que Louis está cada vez mejor.

Louis no está mejorando. Se siente como si se estuviese ahogando. Todas las mañanas necesita más y más fuerza de voluntad para arrastrarse fuera de la cama, más fuerza de voluntad para formar una sonrisa. No ayuda saber que Harry está poco atraído sexualmente hacia él. Pasará mucho tiempo besando a Louis, excitándolo, haciendo que se libere, y es genial. Las felaciones del rizado y sus 'handjobs' son mucho, y ayudan a aliviar algo de la tensión en el cuerpo del ojiazul, ayudándolo a sentirse momentáneamente mejor. Excepto que Harry casi nunca deja a Louis cuidar de él , y no han tenido relaciones sexuales desde aquella primera vez. Louis sabe que es porque Harry está disgustado por él, y no le culpa. Está disgustado consigo mismo también.

Louis puede sentir las lágrimas obstruyendo la parte posterior de su garganta, y está tan harto de todo. Está tan harto de sentirse como una mierda todo el tiempo. Está tan harto de continuar. Quiere un descanso. Quiere respirar. Se siente como si estuviera atrapado en el marco de un espejo, como si nunca fuera a ser capaz de escapar de la reflexión. Incluso cuando trata de mirar más allá de la fealdad en el exterior, todo lo que ve son las fallas que se tejen tan profundamente en cada fibra de su ser.

Le duele simultáneamente necesitar estar tan cerca de Harry, estar con él en este momento, pero su idea del rizado lléndose, y no volviendo nunca más son mayores. Harry se ha convertido como en su morfina. Todo lo que toma es una sonrisa, un beso, una palabra de este, para aliviar el dolor, aunque sólo sea por un minuto. Pero Louis sabe cuán toxico es eso; preferiría que Harry se vaya ahora, antes de que se desmorone como un drogadicto sin su dosis. Louis se está ahogando, y sabe que no hay sentido ni siquiera al intentar nadar.

Su piel es demasiado abultada cuando se mira al espejo, su carne es demasiada pesada. Tiene que salir. Saca un par de pantalones de chándal y una camiseta larga manga negra, antes de ponerse su chaqueta de jean. Va por el pasillo, y encuentra a Liam y Zayn hablando tranquilamente en la cocina. Miran hacia arriba cuando Louis entra, y este ve la preocupación oculta detrás de sus sonrisas. Forma una sonrisa y mete las manos en sus bolsillos, por lo que los chicos no ven sus manos temblorosas.

"Tengo que ir a la tienda de telas, ¿necesitan que traiga algo mientras estoy fuera?" miente.

"No bebé", dice Zayn, y se ve aliviado de que Louis parezca bien.

"Maneja con cuidado" Liam dice, "la cena estará lista cuando regreses."

Louis mantiene su sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza, "nos vemos en un rato."

Louis calza en unos zapatos y coge las llaves, toma una respiración profunda una vez que está en el pasillo. Lo primero que hace cuando se mete en su coche, es marcar a su correo de voz. Cambia el saludo para decir que está bien, y que no se preocupen, que va a estar en casa pronto. Louis sabe que Zayn, Liam y Harry son las únicas personas que le llaman, y su teléfono estará apagado, por lo que no quiere que ellos entren en pánico. Tan pronto como hace eso, apaga su teléfono, pone la música, y se retira de la zona de aparcamiento.

Conduce por las sinuosas calles de Londres, centrándose en la ropa de colores de las personas que caminan por las aceras, o las luces traseras de los coches delante de él. Se centra en otra cosa que no sea los pensamientos rebotando en su cabeza. Ni siquiera sabe a dónde va hasta que llega.

El parking se cierne delante de él cuando se detiene en la barricada. Son cuatro pisos de altura, y otros cuatro en el sótano. Está justo al lado de una de las estaciones de metro que está usualmente lleno, pero en este momento después de los viajes nocturnos de la gente para ir a los clubes en un viernes, suele estar vacío. El aparcamiento es gratis después de las cuatro, de manera que Louis presiona el botón, y el puesto de la barricada se levanta sin pagar. El cálido sol se detiene a medida que avanza en el garaje de concreto, y gira hacia la derecha. Su coche serpentea lentamente, alrededor y alrededor, subiendo los niveles del estacionamiento. Cuando llega a la parte superior, el nivel está vacío, salvo por un poco de basura, y los posibles restos de unas personas sin techo durmiendo en el lugar.

Es vasto y vacío, y lo suficientemente alto para que el sol se filtre, a pesar de que hay un techo. Conduce hasta el último rincón de la parcela, haciendo caso omiso de las señales de estacionamiento pintadas en el cemento. Louis estaciona justo en la esquina, y sale de su coche. Las paredes del estacionamiento llegan sólo hasta por encima de su cadera ya que el techo está conectado por columnas de cemento cada seis metros. El espacio entre el techo y las paredes está abierto, dejando que el sol entre. Louis se pregunta vagamente si alguien alguna vez ha saltado desde aquí. Lo pone en duda, pensando en las historias contadas no lo suficientemente creíbles.

Se inclina contra la pared de cemento por un tiempo, sus dedos cerrándose alrededor de la cornisa. Mira la ciudad, y puede ver las calles. Gente, bullicio en los alrededores de la calle debajo de él; los coches pasando a toda velocidad por la rotonda, por descuido de los otros conductores. Hay una ligera brisa, pero es caliente en su chaqueta de jean, con el sol en el rostro. Eventualmente se mueve sobre la repisa de la barrera de cemento, apoyando la espalda contra una de las columnas. Extiende una pierna, dejando que la otra cuelgue del borde, y la mantiene de esa manera por encima de la calle de abajo.

Trata en vano de mantener su mente en blanco, tratando de concentrarse en el bullicio de abajo, en lugar de los pensamientos que giran alrededor de su cabeza. Es inútil sin embargo, porque los pensamientos son demasiado fuertes. Descansa su cabeza contra el pilar. Tan pronto como cierra los ojos, ve su rostro. Recuerda cómo solía sonreírle, como ella pensaba que era perfecto. Recuerda cómo su voz sonaba cuando ella le decía lo mucho que lo amaba, que era lo mejor que le había pasado. Cuando le decía que era ella y él contra el mundo, que no cambiaría nada.

Recuerda que miraba sus ojos, y veía que el amor existía. Recuerda sentirlo en sus huesos. Recuerda haber pensado que nadie en el mundo jamás podía amarlo tanto como ella lo hizo. Louis realmente creía que ella era su constante. No importaba lo que pasara, por lo menos él la tendría a ella, al menos ella lo amaría. Estaba equivocado.

Ella no lo amaba. Eso que se veía en sus ojos no era amor, ella no hablaba en serio cuando dijo esas tres palabras. Si ella no lo decía en serio, ¿cómo podría Harry?, ¿cómo podría Liam?, ¿cómo podría Zayn? No pueden. Ellos no lo hacen. Louis no sabe si realmente existe el amor, pero si lo hace, es de ciento noventa por ciento seguro de que no se lo merece. Nunca será lo suficientemente bueno, porque está jodido en algún nivel básico. Jodido de alguna manera irreparable. Y ni siquiera se daba cuenta, hasta que ella se lo dijo.

Ahora Louis nunca será capaz de olvidar. Nunca será capaz de fingir que está bien, que es normal, que es digno. Lo ha grabado en cada fibra de su ser, también podría estar estampado en su frente. Louis es una mierda, y está equivocado. Esa no es la definición de ser amado. No importa lo bueno que sea en el diseño, no importa cuánto trate de ser una buena persona, no importa lo delgado que pueda ser, él nunca será digno, nunca será suficiente.

Nunca será lo suficientemente bueno para Harry, porque es la mejor persona que ha conocido en su vida. Harry merece la perfección. Louis es lo más alejado de la perfección que ha caminado sobre la faz de la tierra. Sabe que Harry está tratando de hacer lo mejor, tratando de que esté más saludable, más feliz, pero Louis no es ninguna de esas cosas. Harry no tiene idea de que las imperfecciones del ojiazul están en su ADN.

Louis ni siquiera se da cuenta que sus dedos inconscientemente se han cerrado alrededor de la grasa en su estómago, sujetando y tirando del exceso. Cada día trata de ser mejor para Harry, apenas está peor. Ha estado desesperado por ser lo suficientemente bueno, para parecer mejor, así sus defectos perjudiciales no serían tan visibles. Tal vez si estuviese más delgado, si se viese mejor, sería pasable. Louis sería capaz de salir adelante, sería capaz de odiarse un poco menos. Nunca funcionó, nunca se odió menos; pero esto es peor.

Louis se odia más y más cada día, con cada centímetro de grasa que puede verse ganar. Tendrá moretones a causa de sus propias manos más tarde, pero ni siquiera se da cuenta de que está tirando de si mismo físicamente, porque lo único que puede sentir es el desgarro en su interior.

Louis no se da cuenta del paso del tiempo, el sol moviéndose en el cielo. No se mueve, a pesar de que su trasero es frío contra el cemento, y su espalda duele contra el pilar. Vagamente registra la cena que falta, sabe que los chicos estarán preocupados, pero solo no puede. Este espacio en su cabeza es familiar, dentro de esta burbuja de auto odio es donde más suele estar. Todo lo demás se siente como un acto, pero esto, estando solo recordándose cuán repugnante es, se siente familiar. Familiar, y merecido.

No sale de 'ella' hasta que oye el motor de un coche, la luz de los faros sobresaliendo sobre la rampa, en el nivel del aparcamiento. Louis mueve sus rodillas hacia su pecho de manera protectora, viendo la aproximación del automóvil. Se estaciona a unos metros de él, el motor silencioso. Liam sale lentamente del auto, y está solo. Louis no sabía que estaba llorando hasta que sus manos se levantan, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas antes de que Liam lo vea. Sin embargo, sus ojos hacen esa cosa horrible de hincharse cuando llora, y sabe que Liam se dará cuenta de inmediato.

Liam saca su teléfono, aún de pie junto al coche, con los ojos enfocados en Louis, "sí, lo encontramos", dice en el teléfono: "Voy a traerlo a casa, dile a Harry que se calme."

Louis se encoge, porque ahora va a ver a Harry dolido de nuevo. Puede ver el dolor en el rostro de Liam, incluso desde la distancia, y sabe que está herido al igual que Zayn. Liam se acerca a Louis como si fuese una especie de animal salvaje, listo para atacar. Louis no se siente muy lejos a eso. Ninguno de los dos dice nada mientras Liam da pasos acercándose, cerrando suavemente su mano alrededor del tobillo de Louis. Louis tira de sus piernas hacia abajo, de manera que está sentado en la cornisa.

Sin decir una palabra Liam pasa entre Louis y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de este desde atrás. Normalmente la reacción de Louis sería encogerse y alejarse, porque nadie más que a Harry se le permite tocar sus puntos débiles, pero simplemente no tiene la energía. Liam entierra su rostro contra el cuello de Louis, y se aferra a este con tanta fuerza que el mayor apenas puede respirar. Se siente bien. Deja envolver sus brazos alrededor de los hombros cuadrados de Liam, el calor del cuerpo de este al instante filtrándose en su carne fría. La mano de Liam se desliza hasta el nudo en la parte posterior del cabello de Louis, sosteniéndolo imposiblemente más cerca.

"¿Cómo me has encontrado?" Louis le pregunta, su voz apagada en el hombro de Liam.

Liam suspira, "has estado aquí antes", dice simplemente.

La mente de Louis se desplaza de nuevo hacia esa noche, y es como un cuchillo en el pecho. Los sentimientos del pasado vienen corriendo tan rápidamente. Había encontrado este lugar esa noche, en un momento de desesperación. Había estado conduciendo, en busca de un escape que no sea el alcohol y las drogas, ya que el sexo sin sentido no podía ofrecerle más. Se había sentado en esta misma cornisa, con la lluvia cayendo, y las luces de la ciudad iluminándolo, a cambio devolviendo la mirada con los ojos legañosos. Esa había sido la noche en que se dio cuenta lo que significaba sentirse muerto por dentro. Liam también le había encontrado en ese entonces. ¿Cómo, sin embargo, de todos los lugares de la ciudad, Liam le había encontrado aquí esa noche?, Louis todavía no lo sabe.

"Es tranquilo aquí", dice Louis, como una respuesta.

Liam suspira, y se aleja del abrazo un poco: "Yo sabía que esto iba a suceder", dice en voz baja.

"¿Qué?" Louis frunce el ceño, sollozando un poco.

"Sabía que ehrm-,tendrías una crisis," no hay juicio en su voz mientras pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Louis.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Louis le pregunta, su voz ahogada.

"Todo ha ido demasiado bien esta semana. Pero lo he visto en tus ojos", explica en voz baja, "no te has quejado al comer ni una vez. Todavía sigues vomitando, ¿no es así?"

No es una pregunta. El aliento de Louis se engancha en su garganta y sus ojos se dirigen lejos de la mirada de Liam. Quiere mentir, negarlo, que piensen que lo está haciendo realmente mejor. Excepto que es Liam, e incluso si mintiera, este ya sabe la verdad. Louis suspira y se encoge de hombros. Liam asiente y suspira, su mano moviéndose para frotar la espalda del mayor.

"¿Cuándo?" , pregunta.

"Primer y último período," Louis murmura, "pero no sale mucho de todos modos."

Liam suspira, y asiente con la cabeza otra vez, "no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya nunca más, sabes eso, ¿verdad?"

"Sólo por favor no le digas a Zayn, o Harry. Por favor," Louis pide, finalmente encontrándose con los ojos de Liam, "¿Por favor?"

Liam asiente, "No lo haré, pero tienes que prometerme que lo dejarás."

"Es difícil, Li," Louis gime, "y todavía estoy ganando peso, sigo comiendo. Yo solo me siento tan lleno, y entonces tengo que comer de nuevo. Yo sólo..."

"Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que parar. Juro por Dios Louis, voy a buscar un tubo de alimentación y te lo meteré en la nariz, sabes que lo haré", dice Liam.

De alguna manera, a pesar de sus palabras, su voz es tierna y cariñosa. Louis se estremece. Liam acaricia la espalda de Louis, ahuyentando los escalofríos. Louis esconde su rostro contra el cuello de Liam. Está jodido ahora. Tiene que vomitar. Ni siquiera es seguro si necesita la ligereza que causa en su estómago. Tal vez ahora sólo necesita la quemadura, el dolor, el dolor. Necesita el rascado de las uñas en la parte posterior de su garganta, el apretón de su estómago; para enfocar el dolor en su cuerpo, en lugar de dejar que se agraven en su mente.

"Liam-..."

"Prométeme, Louis. La promesa de seis metros bajo tierra", dice Liam.

Los pensamientos de Louis corren de nuevo a una época más simple. Cuando Liam y él eran niños despreocupados, con raspones en las rodillas, y los dientes perdidos. Cuando hicieron promesas acerca de cosas estúpidas, y juraron mantenerlas hasta que los dos estuvieran muertos y enterrados, seis metros bajo tierra. Mientras que crecieron 'hasta seis metros bajo tierra' comenzó a significar más, y sólo la llevaban a cabo cuando las promesas realmente importaban. Ninguno de ellos jamás ha roto una promesa de 'hasta seis metros bajo tierra'. Ninguno de ellos se ha negado a hacer esa promesa. Louis no puede.

"Yo lo prometo, hasta seis metros bajo tierra", Louis espeta.

Liam se aleja, y busca en los ojos de Louis. Su pulgar acaricia debajo de las sombras de las pestañas del ojiazul, sus cejas gruesas fruncidas coincidiendo con las delgadas de este. Liam deja escapar un suspiro que suena como un alivio, y asiente con la cabeza. Louis sólo espera poder mantener la promesa, ya que Liam nunca le perdonará si no lo hace. Están en silencio por un largo tiempo, con las manos de Liam acunando sus mejillas.

"Nunca has roto una promesa conmigo antes", dice finalmente.

Louis frunce el ceño, pero asiente con la cabeza, "Lo sé. Nunca lo haz hecho conmigo tampoco".

"¿Recuerdas el tiempo en el lago?" Liam le pregunta.

Louis asiente, porque por supuesto lo hace, "¿cuántos años teníamos? ¿Doce? ¿Trece?"

"Doce", Liam dice, "y me arrastraste hasta esa enorme colina al borde de ese precipicio"

Louis deja escapar una risa acuosa, y asiente con la cabeza, "todavía no puedo creer que saltamos."

Él recuerda perfectamente. De pie junto a Liam, ambos sólo en pantalones cortos, el sol cayendo a plomo sobre sus espaldas. Las cosas eran maravillosamente simples en ese entonces, sus mayores preocupaciones eran sus próximos partidos, y tener los zapatos más cool. Recuerda la mirada fija en el agua azul-verde de seis metros por debajo de ellos, ya que estaban sobre el borde de una roca. Recuerda el miedo en los ojos de Liam, la excitación nerviosa zumbando a través de sus propias venas.

"No hay absolutamente ninguna duda en mi mente que íbamos a morir. Lo sabía. Estaba diciendo mis oraciones finales," dice Liam, completamente en serio.

"¿Por qué saltaste conmigo entonces?" Louis le pregunta, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Liam rueda los ojos, la respuesta es obvia, "porque sabía que ibas a saltar, si saltaba contigo o no. Y me prometiste que estaríamos bien".

"Pero no me creíste, estabas seguro de que íbamos a morir".

Liam asiente, "sí estaba absolutamente seguro, pero no quería que murieras solo."

Lo dice con tanta sencillez, como si fuera la decisión más fácil de su vida. El aliento de Louis queda atrapado en su garganta. Busca en los ojos de Liam, procesando las palabras en su cabeza. Tenían doce, eran jóvenes y estúpidos, pero es claro en los ojos de Liam qué significa cada palabra. Louis no sabe qué hacer con eso.

"Li..."

"Sin embargo, esta vez no, Louis", dice de repente.

"¿Qué?"

"Yo no voy a tomar tu mano, y saltar por el acantilado contigo en este momento. No voy a dejar que te arrojes sobre el borde. En ese entonces sabías lo que era mejor para mí. Sabías que estaríamos bien. Nunca olvidaré esa sensación de volar. Ahora, sin embargo, ahora sé lo que es mejor para ti, y estoy seguro como la mierda que no quiero que te mueras de hambre hasta la muerte, porque te estás culpando por algo que no puedes cambiar. Así que si tengo que tirarte metafóricamente al suelo para evitar que saltes desde el acantilado esta vez, voy a hacerlo. Vas a a mejorar".

Louis no sabe qué decir a eso, pero no puede alejar sus ojos de Liam. Son los mismos ojos con los que conectó en la escuela primaria. La misma bondad que hace que el color marrón oscuro sea tan suave y cálido. Las cejas de Liam están curvándose hacia arriba, mientras mira a Louis implorante. Louis asiente, porque no sabe qué más hacer, pero mejorar no es una opción para él. No importa cuánto engorde, todavía va a estar defectuoso.

"Vamos a llevarte a casa, antes de que el cabello de Harry se vuelva gris de preocupación," Liam dice suavemente, limpiando las lágrimas residuales fuera de las mejillas de Louis suavemente.

"No tenías que sacarlo del grupo de estudio, ¿lo hiciste?" Louis pregunta rápidamente.

"No, yo sabía que no nos querías contigo, pero entró en pánico cuando llegó al departamento y tuve que decirle que te habías ido dos horas, y que tu teléfono estaba apagado."

"Cambié mi buzón de voz para que no se preocuparan" Louis dice tímidamente.

"Muy considerado de tu parte, calmó por completo todas nuestras preocupaciones," Liam dice secamente.

"Lo siento," Louis suspira.

"Yo sé que he sido una mierda últimamente, y que siempre digo las cosas mal, pero sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, Louis. Si necesitas alejarte puedes decírmelo. De esa manera no tengo a Harry preocupado. Zayn y yo sabemos que a veces tenemos que dejarte, pero Harry no", Liam dice suavemente.

"¿Puedes por favor no decirle que estaba molesto?" Louis pide.

"Él sabe que estabas molesto bebé, llegó al departamento y Zayn y yo estábamos debatiendo quién debería ir en coche por la ciudad para encontrarte" Liam dice lentamente.

"Lo sé, sólo actuaré como si hubiese estado aburrido de estudiar y me fui a dar una vuelta o algo, por favor. Él va a pensar que estaba huyendo," Louis suplica.

"Estabas haciéndolo" Liam argumenta.

"Él no necesita saber eso", Louis se queja, "sólo deja eso de lado, tú y Zayn debe dejar de preocuparse tanto. Por favor, sólo- déjame actuar como si hubiese estado bien."

"Zayn sabrá que no estás bien."

"Sabes que si vamos a casa y nos reímos de esto, Zayn también lo hará. Puedes explicarle más tarde. No quiero que se preocupe Harry, él piensa que estoy haciéndolo tan bien," a Louis ni siquiera le importa si suena como si estuviese rogando "¿por favor Li?"

Liam frunce el ceño profundamente, pero Louis sabe que ha ganado, "¿me prometes que me dirás si te ausentas la próxima vez?"

"Lo prometo", Louis asiente rápidamente.

"Muy bien, pero si no se lo cree, no es mi culpa."

Louis asiente de nuevo, "lo hará."

"Sí" Liam suspira, "sabes que él está preocupado por ti, ¿verdad?"

"No digas eso," Louis protesta.

"Es cierto, Louis," Liam dice en voz baja.

Louis niega con la cabeza y frunce el ceño hacia su regazo. Liam simplemente suspira y sostiene la mano de Louis. Lo ayuda a bajarse del borde de la pared, y lo acerca en un abrazo. Louis se hunde en ello, sus dolores de espalda haciendo efecto después de estar sentado contra el cemento durante tanto tiempo. Siente como Liam le da un beso en su cabello.

"Te amo, Lou", dice en voz baja.

"Yo también te amo", murmura Louis.

"No hay desvíos en el camino a casa", dice con severidad.

"Yo te seguiré."

Liam se aleja y asiente con la cabeza, dándole un beso en la frente a Louis. Mantiene la puerta abierta del coche del ojiazul y este se postra en el asiento del conductor. Louis espera a Liam para liderar el camino, cuando "Runaway" se reproduce a través de los altavoces, ahogando los restos de sus pensamientos. Sabe que Harry cambiaría la canción de inmediato si estuviese en el coche, pero Louis no puede escuchar su lista de reproducción en estos momentos, se siente lo suficientemente culpable por hacer que el rizado se preocupara.

Louis sigue a Liam hacia casa, y se estaciona al lado de él en el complejo de departamentos. Liam le espera, y caminan juntos, el brazo de este sobre los hombros del ojiazul. Liam finge una sonrisa y Louis hace lo mismo mientras abre la puerta. Harry salta de donde estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina con Zayn. Louis apenas ve a Liam dándole a Zayn una mirada agobiada, antes de que su rostro sea aplastado contra el pecho de Harry.

Abraza a cambio al rizado, y fuerza una sonrisa, "bebé, todo está bien", dice rápidamente.

"Creo que entramos en pánico por nada", Liam agrega, "él simplemente se aburrió de estudiar, y se fue a dar una vuelta."

Harry se aleja con preocupación achicando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño, "¿qué? ¿A dónde fuiste?"

Louis se encoge de hombros, "fui a dar un paseo", dice, "me aburría en casa sin ti."

"Pensamos que estabas enojado" Zayn dice, y Louis sabe que Liam ha conseguido convencerlo.

Louis le da un gesto inocente, "no, ¿por qué me molestaría?", pregunta, fingiendo confusión, "he cambiado mi correo de voz para que ustedes supieran que estaba bien".

"Sí pero...-" Harry resopla un gruñido, "pensé que estabas como cuando dices que estás bien, pero realmente no lo estás."

Louis niega con la cabeza, y aprieta las caderas de Harry suavemente, "amor, si algo está mal te lo diría a ti", dice en voz baja, "Lo siento mucho, no quise preocuparte. Apagué mi teléfono porque estaba tratando de resolver este dilema con mi proyecto final en mi cabeza, y tenía que concentrarme. Lo siento".

Harry todavía frunce el ceño, sus ojos buscando los de Louis, "Estaba preocupado", dice en voz baja.

"Lo siento Haz, esto es probablemente mi culpa", Zayn dice: "Yo debería haberlo sabido, él apaga su teléfono y va a caminar a veces. Me preocupo por todo últimamente, pero no debería estarlo..."

Harry frunce el ceño por encima del hombro, y luego mira hacia Louis "¿por lo que estás bien?"

Louis sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, "sí bebé, te lo prometo. Lo siento mucho por preocuparte. No voy a hacerlo de nuevo, acabo de perder la noción del tiempo".

"No te preocupes Harry, nos asustamos por nada. Él estaba perfectamente contento cuando lo encontré", dice Liam.

Louis se siente como una mierda absoluta por mentirle a Harry, pero vale la pena cuando la línea entre las cejas oscuras de este se suaviza, y le da una sonrisa vacilante. Louis fuerza una sonrisa a cambio, y se levanta sobre sus puntas de pie para unir sus labios. Los brazos de Harry se envuelven alrededor de su cintura mientras profundiza el beso, con una desesperación que transmite lo preocupado que estaba. Louis es una persona terrible.

"Todavía tienes que comer la cena", dice Zayn, después de que Louis y Harry se separan.

Louis sabe que es la manera sutil de Zayn de regañarlo por haberlo asustado. Está de acuerdo rápidamente y sin ninguna protesta, se disculpa de nuevo por haberlo olvidado. A lo largo de la cena, los chicos se echan miradas, preocupados todos por diferentes razones. Liam está preocupado porque sabe que para Louis comer no es tan fácil como se las ha arreglado para que se vea últimamente. Zayn está preocupado porque Liam no ha sido capaz de explicarle, sin embargo, sabe que están mintiéndole a Harry. Harry está preocupado porque siempre se preocupa por Louis y este se pregunta si tal vez sus instintos siguen diciéndole si no es realmente el adecuado para el rizado.

Sin embargo, Louis está agradecido por Liam y Zayn, debido a que actúan completamente normal, y finalmente Harry se relaja. Su mano no deja el muslo de Louis por debajo de la mesa, pero este no se aparta. Después de la cena todos se van a la sala de estar, y Louis se acurruca en los brazos de Harry. Harry lo sostiene cerca, presionando besos en su cabello. La culpabilidad pesa en el estómago de Louis mientras desea vomitar el pollo que acaba de comer.

Después de que los cuatro miran una película, Liam y Zayn deciden decir un 'buenas noches'. Louis espera que puedan ver lo agradecido que está con ellos en sus ojos, cuando les dice buenas noches y que los ama. Cuando están a solas en la sala de estar, Harry se extiende, y acuna a Louis contra su pecho. Louis no intenta sentirse muy incómodo por encima del rizado, pero lo único que puede pensar es en este luchando por respirar bajo su peso.

"Me has asustado," Harry dice en voz baja, después de un tiempo, "pensé que había hecho algo malo."

Louis suspira, y niega con la cabeza, "no amor, te lo prometo. Lo siento, no quise preocuparte".

"Ya sabes, si alguna vez necesitas un descanso de mí...-"

El aliento de Louis queda atrapado en sus pulmones, "¿necesitas un descanso de mí?", formula, porque todo lo que oye en la pregunta de Harry es que este quiere tener espacio.

"No," Harry dice inmediatamente, "Dios, no, Louis. Yo solo me di cuenta de que estabas fuera de sí hoy, y entonces te fuiste, creía estar seguro de que era algo que había hecho..."

Louis frunce el ceño, su mano ahuecando la mejilla de Harry, "Yo realmente estaba cansado después de la universidad. Tuve una siesta y después, fui a dar un paseo. No era lo que habías hecho, te prometo que estaba bien".

"Está bien," Harry da un largo suspiro, "Te amo tanto".

Louis sonríe, con la esperanza de que Harry no pueda ver la culpa en sus ojos. No sabe qué decir, así que se acerca y presiona sus labios contra los del rizado. Harry murmura contra los labios del ojiazul, su mano acercándose acunando la parte posterior de la cabeza de este. Sus labios afelpados chocando contra los de Louis, tirando suavemente de la apertura de la boca de este con facilidad. Sus labios se presionan mojados y abiertos por un tiempo, antes de que Louis deslice su lengua. Harry tararea en la boca de Louis, sus manos deslizándose hacia abajo, sujetando el trasero de este.

Louis empuja sus caderas hacia adelante muy ligeramente, conectando con la de Harry. Este deja escapar un gemido sin despegar su boca. Louis gime contra los labios del menor cuando este lo sienta en su regazo. Se retuerce cuando el lo levanta del sofá con facilidad, con los brazos bajo él, sosteniéndolo. Envuelve instintivamente sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del rizado, a pesar de que está entrando en pánico al ser cargado. No argumenta sin embargo, porque Harry ya lo tiene a mitad de camino a través de la habitación hacia el pasillo.

Cuando llegan a la habitación de Louis, Harry cierra la puerta detrás de ellos, sosteniendo al ojiazul con un solo brazo. Los labios de Louis trabajan suavemente en el cuello de Harry, para distraerse de cuán obeso se siente en los brazos de este. Harry lo acuesta en la cama tan suavemente, y luego apaga la luz, porque sabe que Louis no puede soportar que esté encendida. Las enormes manos del rizado se deslizan por debajo de la camisa de Louis, y este mantiene su rostro neutral mientras el menor se la saca con cuidado, dejándolo desnudo y expuesto en la cama.

Las manos de Louis cubren sus entrañas, pero Harry las eleva por encima de la cabeza de este, estirando sus brazos, metiendo sus manos por debajo de la almohada. Louis podría moverse fácilmente, tan pronto como lo haría, Harry lo dejaría ir, pero no lo hace. Se estremece cuando los labios del rizado se presionan suavemente en su estómago. Traza ligeramente patrones alrededor del ombligo de Louis, y la mente de este se siente torturada, pero los labios de Harry son suaves mientras trabajan en su cuerpo. Cuando los pulgares de Harry se arrastran suavemente a lo largo de las caderas de Louis, su mente grita 'grasa', pero sus caderas oscilan, persiguiendo el tacto.

Harry trabaja en el cordón de los pantalones de chándal de Louis, antes de tirar de ellos lentamente. Louis quiere esconderse bajo las sábanas, pero no se mueve cuando Harry tira suavemente de sus bóxers. Louis está desnudo en la cama, con las manos metidas debajo de la almohada sobre su cabeza, y sus piernas separadas a cada lado, mientras Harry está de rodillas. Se siente vulnerable y repugnante, y necesita cada pedacito de autocontrol para no alejarse del rizado. Los ojos de Harry son tan suaves, sin embargo, tan infinitamente tiernos. Louis todavía no está acostumbrado a esa mirada.

"Eres tan hermoso", susurra Harry, inclinando su barbilla y presionando besos en el pecho de Louis, "por favor no me dejes nunca."

El aliento de Louis se queda atrapado y mantiene sus labios firmemente apretados para guardar silencio. La lengua de gatito de Harry lame suavemente detrás de la oreja del mayor, logrando que este haga un sonido agudo. Los dedos de Louis se enredan en los rizos de Harry mientras siente el calor común en la ingle. La mano de Harry se desliza hacia abajo, palmeando suavemente la polla desnuda de Louis, sintiendo fácilmente la dureza. Sus caderas persiguen la fricción, mientras gime en silencio contra la mejilla del ojiverde.

"Tan perfecto para mí", murmura Harry, sus dientes mordiendo la clavícula de Louis, "Te amo tanto".

El cerebro de Louis sabe que todo esto es mentira, sabe cuán repulsivo es, pero su cuerpo lo traiciona, porque las palabras de Harry corren por sus venas, alimentando la calidez en él. Toda mentira susurrada, cada 'eres hermoso' cada 'te amo', sólo hace excitarlo más hasta que está gimiendo y empujándose contra la palma de la mano del menor.

"Harry", Louis se queja en voz baja, cuando el pulgar del rizado acaricia la cabeza de su pene.

"Tan bello" susurra Harry, "tan hermoso".

Harry besa a Louis, constante y caliente. Se queja cuando el menor se aleja. Harry deja senderos de besos en la piel de Louis, y luego este jadea cuando su pene está envuelto en el calor húmedo de la boca del rizado. Las mejillas de Harry se ahuecan cuando se traga el miembro de Louis, este gime, tratando de no empujar hasta chocar con la garganta del ojiverde. La boca de Harry envía ondas de calor estrellándose a través del cuerpo de Louis, y lo único que puede pensar es 'HarryHarryHarryHarrycarajoHarryHarryHarryHarry'. Y entonces Harry sopla en la polla de Louis, y este deja escapar un gemido ahogado como una advertencia, pero el de rizos simplemente se lo traga más profundo. La mano de Harry se desliza hasta el pliegue de la ingle de Louis, justo entre el hueso de la pelvis y la articulación de la cadera, presionando su pulgar en ese lugar ridículamente sensible que siempre lo envía instantáneamente directamente sobre el borde. Louis se corre duro en la garganta de Harry con un sollozo ahogado, y este saca hasta la última gota del mayor, su boca suave alrededor de su miembro.

Después, cuando deja a Louis, aturdido, se saca su suave jumper de gran tamaño, y se lo pone al castaño. Es enorme sobre este, mientras mete sus brazos por las mangas, pero huele al rizado. Cuando Harry se desviste quedando en calzoncillos, se arrastra bajo las sábanas, y acerca a Louis en sus brazos. Están así por un largo tiempo, hasta que los pensamientos de Louis vuelven en línea, y finalmente piensa en Harry.

"Déjame satisfacerte", pide, su mano deslizándose hacia abajo sobre los bóxers de Harry.

Sin embargo, el miembro del rizado está casi completamente flojo, "Estoy bien bebé", dice suavemente, dándole a Louis un beso, "debes estar cansado, vamos a dormir un poco."

Louis no dice una palabra, la vergüenza filtrándose a través de sus venas. Su novio está tan disgustado por él, que no quiere ni tocarlo. Harry está tan poco sexualmente atraído hacia él que quiere ir a dormir. Harry se encarga de Louis porque es dulce y amable y quiere hacerlo sentir bien, pero ni siquiera quiere nada a cambio. Louis le permite a Harry abrazarlo y depositar besos en su cabello, pero lo único que puede pensar es en lo patético que es, y en el chico de rizos que se encuentra junto a él, mereciendo algo mucho mejor.

~

Al principio Louis no está seguro de lo que le despertó, y yace todavía en la oscuridad, sintiendo los brazos de Harry a su alrededor. Por un momento piensa que se han quedado dormidos entre el control remoto de la televisión, que ahora está presionado contra su espalda. Entonces se da cuenta de que uno de los muslos de Harry se desliza entre los suyos, y la cosa clavándose en su espalda es más probable que no sea el control remoto. Louis se congela, sintiendo a Harry moviéndose ligeramente detrás de él. Definitivamente no es el control remoto. Harry deja escapar un gemido entrecortado, y Louis estira el cuello para mirar hacia atrás. Los ojos del rizado están firmemente cerrados, con la boca abierta ligeramente.

Las mejillas de Louis se tiñen de color cuando Harry gime de nuevo. Los brazos de este se tensan un poco alrededor del ojiazul, y sus caderas se mueven lo suficiente para empujarlo de nuevo. Harry está profundamente dormido, y está duro como una roca. El corazón de Louis se hunde, porque ahora sabe a ciencia cierta, que la razón por la que Harry no lo dejó satisfacerlo era porque no estaba caliente. Es evidente que Harry está lo suficientemente caliente para tener un sueño húmedo. Eso significa que el rizado está tan poco atraído sexualmente por Louis, que simplemente no quiere que este lo satisfaga. Harry gime de nuevo, moviendo sus caderas de nuevo, provocando un nudo en el pecho del mayor.

Poco a poco y con voz temblorosa, Louis se aleja de los brazos de Harry. Se desliza hacia la esquina del colchón, porque ni siquiera sabe lo que tiene que hacer en este momento.

Las cejas de Harry se surcan cuando Louis se ha ido de sus manos, y al instante las coloca sobre su estómago. Louis mira las caderas del rizado, chocando contra el colchón, su polla en busca de la fricción en su sueño. Traga el nudo en su garganta mientras escucha a Harry gemir. Se odia por estar caliente al ver al ojiverde empujándose lentamente contra el edredón. Los suaves gemidos de Harry van directamente hacia la ingle de Louis, pero al mismo tiempo le duele mucho, porque los sonidos no son para él.

Le duele saber lo que Harry sueña, a pesar de que le mata saber que no es él. Mira por un momento como los enormes puños de la mano del ojiverde están en su almohada, su culo apretándose mientras respira con dificultad. Louis está perdido. No quería despertar a Harry, porque no quiere que este vea la vergüenza en su rostro. Louis sabe que sería raro, porque ambos saben que Harry no está soñado con él, y ni siquiera quiere que este le explique. No puede culpar al rizado por ello; ni siquiera puede mirarse al espejo sin estar disgustado, ¿cómo siquiera podría tener la esperanza de que Harry estaría caliente por él?

Louis se levanta de la cama. Se arrastrará hasta la cama de Zayn, esperando que este no pida una explicación. No puede sentarse aquí y ver a Harry teniendo un sueño húmedo, no puede despertarlo y enfrentarlo a pesar de su incomodidad. Tiene ganas de llorar. Tal vez debería ir a dormir al sofá de la sala de estar, ya que no quiere tener que explicarle a Zayn que su novio está tan poco atraíado hacia él por lo que tiene que esa clase de sueños. Está avergonzado.

"Lou", dice Harry y Louis se queda con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Se da la vuelta lentamente, tratando de alistarse para la vergüenza, porque ahora Harry ha despertado con una erección encontrando a Louis tratando de irse fuera de la habitación. Cuando sus ojos caen en el rostro de Harry reflejado por la luz de la luna, se da cuenta que sus ojos todavía se presionan con fuerza, su mejilla todavía presionándose contra la almohada. Louis mira por un segundo mientras las caderas de Harry se muelen contra el colchón, y gime. Es un sonido suave, pero es largo y prolongado.

"Lou", Harry vuelve a respirar.

La boca de Louis cuelga abierta, y sus cejas se fruncen debido a la confusión. Harry deja escapar un gemido bajo, su respiración pesada en su búsqueda de la fricción en su sueño. La tercera vez que el nombre de Louis sale de la boca de Harry, finalmente se da cuenta de que tal vez esté soñando con él. Su corazón se acelera mientras observa como la boca de Harry se mueve en su sueño. Se da cuenta demasiado tarde que ya está medio duro, a la vista del rizado. Lo que más le asombra a Louis es la manera en que su nombre es un gemido necesitado, desde el fondo de Harry.

Louis va de puntillas hacia la cama, vacilante, y no estando seguro. Se sienta en el borde, y gime un poco cuando Harry se empuja contra el edredón de nuevo. Su polla da ligeros espasmos y su mano se extiende hacia el hombro de Harry. Tan pronto como toca al rizado, los gemidos y los empujes de este en el colchón son constantes. El nombre de Louis sale por lo bajo de la boca de Harry mientras entierra su rostro en la almohada. El mayor se sonroja.

"Harry," dice, estando duro mientras observa los músculos de los hombros del menor flexionándose, "¿bebé?"

Harry gime de nuevo, su mano abriéndose y cerrándose en la almohada. Louis no sabe lo que está haciendo cuando se desplaza en la cama, pero se inclina hacia delante, con las palmas de las manos arrastrándose a lo largo de la enrojecida piel del rizado. Siente los bíceps de este bajo su mano, y gime.

"Harry," Louis tararea, inclinándose hacia adelante para presionar sus labios contra el ala del musculoso hombro del rizado, "despierta amor."

Harry se queja de nuevo, tirando de sus rodillas hacia su pecho y apretando el culo. Los labios de Louis se presionan detrás de la mandíbula de Harry, y sus dedos se deslizan hasta alejar la almohada de este. Tan pronto como el rizado deja de lado la almohada, sus dedos se bloquean alrededor de Louis, su trasero empujándose al aire ligeramente. Louis traga grueso.

"Harry," Louis susurra, justo frente en el borde de la oreja del ojiverde.

Harry traga grueso, su aliento estremecedor le dice a Louis el momento en que finalmente se despierta. Todo su cuerpo se congela, y luego se queja de nuevo. Poco a poco se da la vuelta, sus ojos encontrando el rostro de Louis. Este puede ver cómo el rostro sonrojado de Harry se nota incluso en la oscuridad, como ensancha sus ojos. Harry no suelta la mano de Louis, pero sus ojos viajan a su dolorosamente dura polla.

"Louis", lloriquea Harry, sus caderas retorciéndose en el aire, "lo siento"

"¿Qué estabas soñando?" Louis le pregunta, su voz saliendo áspera.

El rubor de Harry se propaga a través de su pecho, pero sus caderas siguen buscando la fricción, "tú", se queja, "tú"

Louis se sonroja cuando lo escucha, pero las palabras van directamente a su polla, "dime lo que necesitas", dice, "dime lo que quieres."

Harry ni siquiera piensa en ello por un segundo antes de que las palabras se dejen escapar de su boca, "te quiero dentro de mí", susurra, "te necesito dentro de mí."

Louis se sorprende, pero también está completamente duro ante las palabras de Harry, y no tiene que pensarlo dos veces. Harry se ve destrozado a su lado, su culo apretándose como si estuviera sufriendo por ello. A Louis le duele también. Harry se acerca y tira del jumper de gran tamaño sobre la cabeza del ojiazul. Este no dice una palabra mientras se asoma al cajón junto a la cama para la lubricación, pero Harry niega con la cabeza más o menos cuando el mayor saca un condón.

"Lléname" dice Harry y Louis cree que es posiblemente la cosa más caliente que jamás haya escuchado en su vida.

La primera vez que tuvieron relaciones sexuales Harry fue lento y suave, y tierno, y Louis nunca olvidará esa noche. A pesar de que todo se haya ido a la mierda al día siguiente, nunca lo olvidará, porque nunca antes había sido tratado así. Louis no cree en el amor, y definitivamente no cree que Harry sea capaz de amarlo, pero honestamente puede decir que se sentíó bien cuando el rizado le hizo el amor esa noche.

Ahora sin embargo, Harry ansía la polla de Louis dentro de él, y no cree que el mayor quiera algo más en este momento tampoco. Louis no pierde el tiempo en meter sus dedos, sus gemidos coincidiendo cuando presiona el agujero de Harry. El rizado es tan apretado, pero sólo se tarda un minuto para relajarse, y es un testimonio de lo mucho que lo quiere. Louis es cuidadoso cuando trabaja rápidamente en abrir a Harry; iría más despacio, para saborear el calor de ojiverde envuelto alrededor de él, pero este está literalmente rogando por ello, por lo que hace un trabajo rápido.

Cuando tiene tres dedos dentro de Harry, los mueve, logrando que este haga el más delicioso sonido cuando golpean su lugar. Louis no puede resistirse en acariciar Harry una y otra vez, hasta que este está jadeando, gimiendo y lloriqueando por más. Harry se ve absolutamente destruido cuando se retuerce en la cama, con Louis de rodillas entre sus piernas. Su pene está duro y enrojecido contra su estómago, mientras sus dedos recorren las caderas del ojiazul.

"Por favor, Louis," Harry gime, "por favor."

Louis no podía negarle a Harry aquello, sobre todo cuando su propia polla se curva hacia arriba y roza su estómago. Harry lloriquea y dobla las rodillas hasta su pecho, mostrando su culo. Tiene los ojos como platos, y completamente quemando en lujuria. Se ve tan jodidamente hermoso; abierto para Louis así, su agujero manchado con lubricante, con el cabello enmarañado de sudor en la frente.

Cuando Louis presiona su miembro en Harry, siente cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y el sonido de este hace que cada pelo de su piel se pare. Piensa que si ese fuera el último sonido que oyera, moriría feliz. Se folla a Harry, rápido y duro, al igual que este le pide que lo haga. Cada cliché del alucinante sexo no se compara a las carreras, los fuegos artificiales, las estrellas fugaces, las explosiones. Cada rincón de su mente está ocupada por la abrumadora sensación de Harry siendo tan apretado a su alrededor. Louis no puede alejar la vista del hermoso muchacho debajo de él, y este no ha apartado la vista del ojiazul tampoco. Incluso mientras grita el nombre de Louis, sus ojos permanecen bloqueados.

No es suave, pero Louis nunca se ha sentido más cerca de cualquier persona en su vida. Harry está dándole todo el acceso, pero así, poniéndose al descubierto...Louis jura que podría meterse en el corazón del rizado, a través de sus grandes ojos abiertos, y hacer una casa allí. Es algo loco, y contradictorio de pensar, mientras está follándolo, pero es la verdad.

Louis se empuja hacia adelante y conecta sus labios con los de Harry. Este gime en su boca, sus dedos enredándose en el cabello del ojiazul. Se besan con un hambre ardiente, mientras las caderas de Harry se mueven en sincronía con las de Louis. Cuando Louis se inclina hacia adelante para besar a Harry, puede sentir la polla de este rozando entre sus estómagos, logrando que el de rizos lloriquee de placer.

"Estoy cerca" Harry se queja en la boca de Louis, "mierda Lou- voy a..."

"Está bien, Harry," Louis dice suavemente, cerrando sus ojos, "ahora."

Louis ni siquiera puede creer cuando Harry termina, el semen saliendo a borbotones gruesos y calientes entre sus cuerpos. Los circuitos cerebrales de Louis se cortan cuando Harry se aprieta locamente a su alrededor, y en un instante se estremece a través de su segundo orgasmo de la noche, enterrado profundamente dentro del rizado. Casi se desmorona debido a la fuerza, porque tiene más energía debido a toda la comida, pero sigue estando tan fuera de forma.

Harry está completamente destruido debajo de Louis, pero sus brazos todavía lo sostienen cerca. Louis ignora el semen que está untado sobre su pecho mientras Harry lo acerca, y sólo se deja ser sostenido. El sexo era un poco peligroso, pero después era suave y tierno, y dulce. Harry presiona besos perezosos contra cada centímetro del rostro del ojiazul y murmura cosas como "te amo" y "eres tan increíble", contra su cabello.

"Harry, ¿por qué no me dijiste que querías esto antes?" Louis le pregunta en voz baja, después de un tiempo.

Harry está en silencio por un momento antes de suspirar, "porque rompí tu confianza la última vez que hicimos el amor," Louis no intenta estremecerse cuando dice eso, "después de que te hablé acerca de tu transtorno alimenticio y jodí todo. No quería preguntártelo porque sabía que tenía que ganar tu confianza de nuevo en primer lugar", explica tímidamente.

"Casi siempre me alejas" Louis protesta.

"Al principio de nuestra relación siempre me alejabas tú. Yo solo quería cuidar de ti...hacerte sentir bien...sin que te sientas obligado a hacerlo a cambio," Harry responde.

Louis procesa las palabras de Harry otra vez en su cabeza, y ni siquiera puede describir el alivio que se propaga a través de él. Harry no está disgustado por él. Harry sólo se redujo a un adolescente cachondo teniendo un sueño erótico, queriéndolo malditamemte tanto. Ahora, mira al rizado completamente destrozado, sus orbes brillosos y relucientes. Tal vez Louis no lo entiende, cómo alguien como Harry podría sentirse atraído por alguien como él, pero al menos aquello calma una de las voces de auto odio dentro de su cabeza, y puede respirar un poco más fácil.

"Pensé que estabas poco atraíado hacia mí" Louis casi susurra, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Harry.

Harry se aleja sin embargo, mirando los ojos de Louis con una mirada de incredulidad, "¡Tienes que estar bromeando!", Se queja, "mierda Louis, he querido esto malditamente tanto, por mucho tiempo. "

La desesperación es evidente sólo en la forma en que lo dice, con la honestidad destellando en sus ojos, "oh," murmura Louis, "bien."

Harry deja escapar una risa sin aliento, y sus ojos demuestran cariño, "vamos a tomar una ducha antes de que empecemos a oler mal. Después podríamos dormir hasta tarde ".

"Tal vez mañana podría follarme, ¿otra vez?" Louis le pregunta inocentemente, "ya sabes, ¿si quieres?"

Harry le sonríe suavemente a Louis por un momento, "mañana me encantaría hacerte el amor si es eso lo que quieres decir", dice.

Louis gime, y rueda los ojos, "tienes que parar de decir eso, suenas como un completo adulador".

"No," Harry sonríe, "esa es la manera de la que siempre voy a hablarte"

Louis intenta no sonrojarse, "qué, ¿no hablarás así con los demás?"

Harry niega con la cabeza, su pulgar cepillando suavemente la mejilla de Louis, "solo a ti."

"Oh," Louis respira, "bien."

Harry sólo sonríe, y le da una risa suave, fácilmente levantando al ojiazul. Este protesta, cuando el rizado se pone de pie desde el borde de la cama cargándolo en sus brazos, pero no lo baja. Tiene el semen en sus cuerpos haciendo que estén 'pegados' como una excusa, pero es increíblemente falso, y repugnante. Finalmente Louis deja de lloriquear y sólo se aferra firmemente a Harry, sus piernas envueltas alrededor de las caderas de este. Se deja llevar al baño, y se establece en el mostrador.

Harry le besa suavemente, de pie entre sus muslos. La mano de este alcanza el interruptor de la luz, prendiéndola. Ambos mantienen sus ojos cerrados por un momento, acostumbrándose a la luz mientras se besan. Harry deja de besarlo, pero Louis mantiene sus ojos cerrados por un momento más. No se mueve, ni dice una palabra, sin embargo, finalmente, Louis abre sus ojos para ver lo que el rizado está haciendo.

No esperaba ver a Harry mirándolo tan completamente roto. Los ojos de este se clavan su estómago, y el acto reflejo de Louis es cubrir sus entrañas, pero está confundido por la tristeza indescriptible en los ojos del rizado. Las cejas de Harry se fruncen, y Louis piensa que tal vez sus ojos están brillando con lágrimas también. Sigue los ojos de su novio hasta que dan a parar a su estómago, y luego entiende.

Hay líneas de color púrpura, que cruzan a través de su piel. Líneas rojas, enojadas y realzadas, junto a los moretones que se forman. Los moretones provocados por su dedos y los arañazos por sus uñas, superponiéndose a través de su estómago y caderas. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se estaba agarrando antes, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba torturando su carne. La mano de Harry se sacude mientras la extiende. Sus dedos cepillan la ligera piel cual pluma de Louis, pero este tiene que centrarse para dejar de pestañear. Cuando Harry finalmente se encuentra con los ojos de Louis se ve tan herido, tan sacudido.

"Dijiste que estabas bien hoy", susurra, roto y tranquilo, "esto no está bien."

×

√Felación: mamada, oral.

√Handjob: Término para referirse a la masturbación cotidiana con las manos.

√Pilar: Columna de cemento.

√Runaway: Canción de Kanye West.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

¿Cómo fue tu examen, amor?" Harry le pregunta en voz baja a Louis, acariciando su cabello.

"Muy bien, estaba fácil," Louis replica, respirando el olor del rizado.

"¿Y cómo te sientes?"

Louis abre la boca, y está a punto de decirle a Harry que está bien, pero este se aleja y lo mira a los ojos. Sólo se necesita una mirada y Louis recuerda directamente esa noche, hace dos semanas, cuando Harry había visto los autoinfligidos rasguños y moretones, estropeando su estómago y caderas. La memoria sigue siendo dolorosamente fresca en la mente de Louis, que todavía puede sentir el nudo en su pecho cuando el ojiverde se había derrumbado frente a él.

~

"Es sólo un mal hábito, Harry," Louis había gemido, "Yo realmente estoy bien, es sólo un mal hábito."

Harry había sacudido la cabeza y retrocedido, cayendo sobre la tapa del inodoro como un saco de ladrillos, "soy un maldito idiota", había dicho, "¡soy tan jodidamente estúpido!"

"¡No lo eres, Harry! No digas eso," Louis protestó.

"Me miro en tus ojos, y cada día te ves como si estuvieras ahogándote y no dejo de pensar en que te estoy metiendo en el bote salvavidas, no dejo de pensar que puedo traerte a la orilla; ¡pero estás en el medio del maldito océano, y no puedo ni putamente acercarme a ti! "

"Harry..."

"¡No Louis! ¡Deja de mentirme! Por favor, estoy literalmente rogándotelo" el aliento de Louis se había enganchado en su garganta cuando Harry se había hundido al costado de la taza del baño, poniéndose de rodillas en frente de él, "¡Por favor, dejar de mentirme! ¡No puedo jodidamente hacer esto si vas a actuar bien, cuando claramente no lo estás!"

Louis se había obligado a no alejar las manos de Harry que sostenían sus caderas, "¡si yo te digo lo que estoy sintiendo realmente, tú vas a irte de cualquier manera!"

Los ojos de Harry suplicaban cuando miraba a Louis: "Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, ¡no voy a ninguna parte! ¡Pero no puedo seguir haciendo esto si vas a mentirme y ocultar las cosas de mí! puedo manejarlo si te sientes como una mierda, puedo manejarlo si estás molesto. ¡No tienes que actuar bien para mí! ¡Pero no puedo manejar que me mientas! ¡Esto nunca va a funcionar si te mantienes alejado! "

Los pelos de la parte posterior del cuello de Louis se habían erizado, y su reflejo de inmediato fue alejar las manos de Harry fuera de él. Para gritarle en la cara que sólo debería irse entonces, porque nunca fueron echos para estar juntos de todos modos. Excepto que no lo hizo. No lo empujó y no levantó la voz. Harry lo había mirado, de rodillas en el suelo, sus ojos buscando su rostro.

"Está bien", Louis suspiró.

Harry había gemido, bajo y gutural, "¡vez! ¡Ni siquiera te importa una mierda! ¡No te importa si te estoy diciendo que esto no va a funcionar si mientes, porque no te importa que funcione! "

"No," dijo Louis en voz baja, "estoy diciendo "bien" a todas las cosas que dijiste antes."

La cara de Harry se había torcido por la confusión, "¿Qué cosa?"

"Estoy diciendo que voy a dejar de mentir, voy a dejar de esconderme. Te diré cuando me sienta como una mierda, y voy a decirte cuando me muero de ganas de romper la grasa de mis huesos" Louis había murmurado, ignorando el estremecimiento de Harry ante la elección de sus palabras, "está bien, voy a dejar de ser tan cerrado".

Harry se había callado por un minuto, buscando las palabras, ya que la incredulidad lo había nublado "sí, eso lo dices ahora, pero de ahí encontrarás otras maneras de ocultar las cosas de mí."

Louis había suspirado, y pasado la mano por la parte posterior de su cuello. Sabía que era su culpa, Harry no confiaba en él. Lo había visto venir. Sabe que Harry lo va a dejar de cualquier manera; pero no quiere que lo haga porque no estaba esforzándose lo suficiente. Sabe que Harry va a sentirse abrumado y se irá cuando se abra y muestre lo jodido que está, pero preferiría preguntarse como siempre qué habría pasado si le hubiese dado al rizado una oportunidad.

Mirando hacia abajo a Harry, llorando a sus pies, Louis finalmente había tomado la decisión de poder decir 'te lo dije' cuando el rizado acabara por dejarlo en vez de tener que decir "que pasaría..." porque no había intentado lo suficiente. Sabía que derribar sus murallas significaba estar indefenso, pero no fue una decisión difícil de tomar cuando vio el dolor en los ojos del menor, el dolor que le causó.

"Lo digo en serio, Harry. Yo- yo voy a ser franco contigo, pero cuando cuando llego a ser demasiado difícil de manejar, por favor, sólo sé directo conmigo...no lo alargues. Entenderé cuando te quieras ir".

La cara de Harry se había suavizado mucho, pero la tristeza seguía atrapada en sus ojos. Louis se había puesto de rodillas, para estar al nivel de este. Los brazos de Harry se habían envuelto alrededor de el ojiazul al instante, mientras cruzaba sus piernas y lo acunaba en su regazo. Louis no recuerda cuánto tiempo estuvieron sentados allí, las lágrimas cayendo en ambos rostros. Sin embargo, se acuerda de las palabras del rizado.

"Yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte, Louis, te amo con todo lo que tengo."

~

Ahora; Louis mira a Harry, con los ojos increíblemente suaves y obvia la mentira. Esconde su rostro contra el cuello de este porque todavía es difícil decir cómo se siente en voz alta. Está tan acostumbrado a actuar bien, está tan acostumbrado a decirle a todos que está bien. Se siente lo suficientemente débil como en el interior, sin decirle a todos acerca de cada inseguridad, cada sentimiento de inadecuación.

"Me siento como una mierda," Louis dice en voz baja: "Me siento hinchado y repugnante, y..." deja escapar un suspiro, niega con la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasó amor?" Harry le pregunta en voz baja.

"En la clase de hoy Hannah me dijo que me veía bien", murmura Louis, "y sé que ella quería decirlo amablemente, porque dijo que mi cabello ha estado más saludable, y mi piel se ve más brillante, pero sólo...".

"¿Sólo qué?" Harry presiona un beso en la sien de Louis.

"Simplemente me recuerda que mi cuerpo está cambiando porque estoy comiendo mucho, y sé que voy a subir de peso, y me estoy volviendo loco como la mierda," la voz de Louis es apenas un susurro.

No le dice a Harry que su comentario casi lo envió corriendo por el pasillo hacia el baño, después de dos semanas de no vomitar. Ya había estado sintiéndose horrible, porque se está sintiendo más caluroso pero no puede quitarse sus capas de ropas ya que no se siente cómodo en cualquier cosa. Lo había dicho tan amablemente, le había dicho que lo estaba haciendo de manera diferente, que lucía más saludable. Louis le había respondido que se lucía así cuando empezaba la primera ya que el invierno siempre lo agotaba y ella lo había entendido. Había tenido ganas de gritar.

Harry suspira suavemente. Se coloca entre las piernas de Louis que está en el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta. Está de pie junto a la puerta abierta, con las manos sobre sus muslos. A pesar de que frunce el ceño hacia el ojiazul, este puede ver el agradecimiento en sus ojos, siempre muy agradecidos cada vez que se muestra abierto. Louis no entiende cómo Harry puede disfrutar escuchándolo, pero sabe que el ojiverde admite lo mucho que se necesita para hablar, incluso con las pequeñas cosas.

"Oh cariño," Harry dice en voz baja, "aunque sé que lo decía en serio de la mejor manera, lo siento si ella hizo que ese comentario te molestara, y siento que te sientas como una mierda. Tienes que recordar sin embargo, que no se ve correctamente amor. Ella tiene razón, tu cabello se ve más saludable, y es aún más suave cuando corro mis dedos a través de él. Tu piel se ve mejor, porque hay algo de color en tus mejillas, y no estás tan pálido y frío todo el tiempo. Te ves más saludable, pero no en la forma en que estás pensando. Sólo han pasado un par de semanas, no es que de repente has aumentando un montón de peso".

"No lo entiendes," dice Louis, porque Harry no consigue asociar lo saludable con lo pesado y abultado.

"Si lo hago bebé, no estoy tratando de fingir. Sólo sé que comentarios como esos son detonantes para ti, y estoy muy orgulloso de que no hayas vomitado," Harry hace una pausa, "no lo hiciste... ¿verdad? " pregunta vacilante.

"No," Louis suspira: "No lo hice. Pero quería", admite en un susurro, aterrorizando inevitablemente al rizado.

Harry suspira suavemente también, "bebé; mierda, estoy tan orgulloso de ti por no hacerlo."

Louis frunce el ceño, "¿no estás enojado conmigo por querer hacerlo?"

Harry niega con la cabeza, "por supuesto que no. Estás tratando de recuperándote Lou, esos sentimientos no desaparecen de un día para otro. Pero no bajaste los brazos, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Eso significa tanto cómo me dijiste que te sientes" los labios del ojiverde son suaves, cuando asoma la barbilla para besar suavemente el cuello de Louis.

Louis respira profundamente, dejando su cabeza inclinarse hacia atrás, "Tengo miedo".

Los labios de Harry se detienen, y se aleja para mirar a Louis con el ceño fruncido, "¿de qué?"

"Tengo miedo de que ya no me quieras cuando haya ganado todo ese peso...Estaba muy gordo antes. Sobre todo porque bebía mucho, y no hacía ejercicio," Louis admite tímidamente.

Harry ve los ojos de Louis por un momento, antes de acariciar su mejilla, "bebé, he visto tu Facebook un millón de veces. Sé que no lo has usado en casi un año, pero nunca lo desactivaste. He pasado por todas tus imágenes, y he visto esas fotos sin camisa del verano pasado. Tu cuerpo era perfecto. Te lo estoy diciendo, al igual de que antes de que te conociera, si tuviera que describir a mi chico ideal, serías tú. Y sé que todas las partes que me encantan de ti, son probablemente todas las que odias. Tendría días besando la curva de tus caderas, a lo largo de las semanas besando su estómago, un mes envuelto en tus muslos. Siempre serás perfecto para mí, aún si no tienes un gramo de grasa, pero también debes saber que necesitas estar en un peso saludable, no más pesado. Ya te he visto y te quiero de todos modos".

Las mejillas de Louis se calientan debido al rubor, pensando en Harry viendo esas fotos de él, pensando en los labios de este sobre su barriga protuberante, pensando en sus muslos pesados alrededor de la cintura del rizado. No es un pensamiento agradable, porque vuelve a mirar esas fotos ahora y se encoge; pero no es desagradable tampoco, porque Harry lo ha visto cuando ha estado más pesado, y no se ha sentido poco atraído.

"Bueno ...ya veremos", murmura en voz baja.

"Ya verás", dice Harry, sonriendo suavemente, "Sé que has tenido una especie de día de mierda, ¿pero te sientes algo bien como para salir con Niall? El examen de Zayn terminará en media hora podrías esperarlo o relajarte en casa. Sé cuán enérgico es Niall".

Louis sacude la cabeza, "no, Zayn tiene algo después de su examen, pero no importa, quiero ver a Niall. Él siempre me hace sentir mejor."

Harry sonríe, "Estoy tan contento de que te agrade. Él te estima, también a los chicos."

"Es mi favorito", dice Louis, "a veces creo que se olvida de...Mi asunto de comer."

Harry se ríe, y rueda los ojos "legítimamente lo hace. El otro día entré a la habitación feliz, y me preguntó qué pasaba, y le dije que habíamos subido tu consumo de calorías y que estabas haciéndolo bien, y me preguntó de qué demonios estaba hablando".

Louis sonríe, y deja escapar una risita, "por eso me agrada."

Louis realmente está deseando ver a Niall. Ellos no han sido capaces de invitarlo al dormitorio tan a menudo porque todo el mundo está estudiando como loco para los exámenes, así que le ha echado de menos. Niall es el único que Louis siente normal a su alrededor, y en realidad se debe a que el rubio simplemente no piensa en sus hábitos alimenticios. Si están sólo ellos dos, Niall sigue las reglas de Harry sobre cuánto Louis tiene que comer, nunca dejándolo salirse con la suya, pero aparte de eso ni siquiera piensa en ello. Cuando Louis está con Niall, se siente más como verdaderamente es.

Zayn y Liam están mejorando, pero todavía hay que saber que lo están viendo, preocupándose por él. Con Harry sabe que su alimentación está en la vanguardia de su mente, y ejerce mucha presión. No hay presión con Niall, no hay preocupación en sus ojos cuando mira a Louis. Siempre tienen un gran momento porque el rubio es tan relajado y le permite a Louis parecer normal, no tratándolo como un loco.

"Hey muchachos," Niall dice, apoyándose en la ventana de su coche mientras conduce por el estacionamiento.

Harry se hace a un lado y ayuda a Louis a bajar de la camioneta, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Niall se detiene en el lugar de estacionamiento al lado de ellos, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sale de su vehículo y abraza a ambos, porque es lo que usualmente hace.

"Hey compañero," Harry dice: "Me tengo que ir, te veré más tarde, ¿verdad?"

"Claro bro, buena suerte en tu examen", dice Niall.

Harry sonríe, y acuna a Louis en sus brazos, "diviértete, te mando un mensaje de texto cuando haya terminado", dice en voz baja.

Louis sonríe, "bien amor, buena suerte en tu examen, sé que vas a hacerlo muy bien", dice, de puntillas para robarle un beso.

"¿Un beso más para la suerte?" Harry le pide.

El beso se convierte en un morreo, y Niall sube de nuevo a su coche para darles un momento a solas. Louis mueve su mano en modo de despedida mientras Harry se aleja, para conducir al otro lado del campus para dar su examen. Harry se inclina por el borde de la ventana y le manda un beso antes de voltear la esquina. Louis se sube en el asiento del pasajero junto a Niall.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te ha ido en el examen?" Niall pregunta.

"Muy bien creo que estuvo fácil," Louis replica: "¿el tuyo?"

"Creo que lo hice bien, no estoy seguro, si he estado estudiando lo suficiente, ¡siento que eso es todo lo que he estado haciendo!"

"Sí, sé lo que quieres decir, ¿cuántos más te faltan?"

"Dos", Niall gime, "pero a la mierda, ¡iré a emborracharme para celebrar que estoy estudiando!"

"¿Emborracharte?" Louis pregunta, su mente gritando todas las calorías que tiene el alcohol.

"Sí, es un hermoso día, ir a sentarse en algún lugar, tomar algunos tragos, ¡algunas hamburguesas!" Niall dice emocionado.

Louis se encoge internamente, este es el único inconveniente de que Niall a veces olvide, "suena como una gran cantidad de calorías", dice en voz baja, y este es uno de los momentos en el que desea sólo comer normalmente sin odiarse.

Niall se da cuenta de cuál es el problema, y la comprensión se cruza en su rostro, "bien bien puede ser una ensalada y algunas cervezas, ¡tendrás tus calorías y te emborracharás!" dice después con un encogimiento de hombros.

Louis sabe que si Harry se entera que Niall ha sustituido su ingesta normal de calorías por alcohol perdería la cabeza. Louis no ha bebido en tiempo, sin embargo, ha tenido un día de mierda, y la idea de estar borracho, y tener algo ligero para comer en el almuerzo suena totalmente increíble. Espera que Harry no se moleste demasiado, pero si es que va a argumentar que sólo estaba tratando de divertirse, es de esperar que el rizado va a entender que necesitaba esto.

"Suena mal," Louis sonríe asintiendo.

"¡Wey Hey!" Niall exclama, aplaudiendo, y Louis no sabe lo que eso significa, pero se ríe ante el entusiasmo del rubio.

Niall sube el sonido de la radio y se retira del puesto de estacionamiento. Alguna canción de hip-hop que Louis nunca ha oído, se reproduce en los altavoces. Resulta que al parecer no le importa el hip-hop, pero se siente bastante gángster como Niall canta, y le enseña cómo se menea la cabeza de la manera adecuada.

"¿Te gusta esto?" Niall pregunta, cuando termina la canción.

"Nunca supe que me gustaba el hip-hop," Louis ríe.

"Oh mi dios, la mierda, ¡tengo que mostrarte esta canción! Harry siempre me está jodiendo por escuchar hip-hop y rap, y entonces un día el hijo de puta entra, y me dice que ha encontrado la canción perfecta para mí", Niall dice, la risa en su voz mientras se desplaza a través de su lista de reproducción, "así que escuché esta canción, y al instante me encantó, ya que el ritmo es excelente".

Un chasquido comienza a reproducirse en los altavoces, junto con la voz de un chico cantando rap, "así que la reproducí toda la semana, ¡bombardeando la música mi coche y la mierda! Finalmente una noche Harry se mete en mi coche, y la canción se reproduce, y comienza a matarse de la risa. ¡Y entonces me dice que escuche las malditas letras! "

Louis empieza a escuchar al hombre cantar diciendo 'él realmente quiere acariciar, la fiebre en sus ojos, quiere mamar mi músculo', y Louis lo entiende. De repente, la las letras de la canción van hacia el coro 'Soy esa clase de tipo que está tranquilo encerrado en un clóset' tiene más sentido. El chico es gay, y está rapeando sobre lo que es.

"Había estado escuchando durante toda la semana la canción más gay, literalmente la puta canción más alegre existente, ¡pensando que era de rudos! Pensé que Harry iba a morir, se reía tan fuerte cuando me mostró el video en YouTube, hay un gran chico negro twerkeando, ¡vistiendo ropa de chica!"

Louis tiene lágrimas en los ojos debido a que está riendo tan fuerte, "¿por qué todavía lo tienes en tu iPod, entonces?" logra decir durante la risa.

Niall se encoge de hombros "¡es una canción enfermiza! ¡A quién le importa si él es gay! Yo no me preocupo por las canciones sobre el tráfico de drogas, porque no soy un traficante de drogas."

Esta es una de las otras razones por las que Louis ama a Niall. Nunca ha conocido a alguien tan inequívocamente dócil. Cuando Niall repite la canción, le promete a Louis que un día va a enseñarle cómo twerkear. Cuando se detienen en un pub todo el mundo parece saber de Niall, y consiguen una mesa en el patio, bajo una sombrilla de colores brillantes.

Niall ordena la hamburguesa más grande que Louis haya visto en su vida, junto con el trago más oscuro que jamás haya visto. Louis pide un vodka tonic, porque sabe que tendrá menos cantidad de calorías, una ensalada con pollo a la parrilla y el aderezo al lado. Va a decidir la cantidad de pollo que va a comer, en base a la cantidad de alcohol que beberá. Niall y Louis hablan mientras esperan su comida.

Al ojiazul le gusta cuán fácil, y por lo general hilarantes, son sus conversaciones siempre.

Cuando la comida llega, Niall decide que necesitan ordenar algunos tragos, porque ha terminado el suyo, y Louis ha terminado su bebida. Louis no puede realmente sentir que han tomando litros de vodka, ya que sólo ha picado un poco de ensalada, así que no protesta. De alguna manera una copa se convierte en tres, y cuando Niall termina su hamburguesa, Louis se encuentra riendo mientras come su ensalada.

Niall está diciendo una historia escandalosa con la comida en su boca, y Louis no puede sentir sus labios, pero se ríe más fuerte de lo que no ha hecho hace tiempo. Él es el que sugiere la cuarta copa, y la quinta, porque está disfrutando de la forma en que el alcohol calma la voz en su cabeza diciéndole que deje de guiar la ensalada a su boca. Está comiendo pollo en el momento en que Niall le ofrece un trago de su cerveza, y termina bebiendo la mitad de ella de una vez.

Louis está teniendo un divertido momento y le agrada Niall tanto. No ha bebido en mucho tiempo y se siente tan ligeramente ridículo, por lo que debería detenerse. Deja de beber, pero se encuentra comiendo su ensalada de pollo todavía, y Niall se da cuenta de ello y lo felicita con entusiasmo diciéndole 'campeón'. Louis no está seguro de cómo se sentiría si estuviese sobrio, pero ahora todo se siente confuso y maravilloso, por lo que sólo sonríe descuidadamente, y toma otro bocado.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué canción es esta? ¡Es taaan buena!" Louis exclama, señalando a los altavoces reproduciendo la canción.

"Señor, ¿usted vive debajo de una roca? Es 'Mirrors' de Justin Timberlake, ¡ha estado sonando en la radio por un buen mes!" Niall se ríe.

Louis se ríe: "¡Cállate! Solía escuchar sólo la radio y los 'Top 40', pero Harry me ha estado educando," no exageró con las comillas en el aire al decir la palabra 'educar' "acerca de la buena música, "así que ahora estoy siempre escuchando su mierda inconformista".

Niall se ríe, "ese muchacho escucha extraña música de mierda."

"¡Tengo que enviarle esta canción!" Louis dice, "la letra, la letra es una maravilla."

Tal vez está un poco borracho, y tal vez 'Mirrors' no es una canción que normalmente enviaría a Harry, pero hace click en iTunes de todos modos, y lo descarga presionando su torpe dedo. Niall conoce la letra de la canción, por supuesto, ya que por lo general la escucha en el pub. Es un testimonio de lo mucho que a la gente le agrada el rubio, ya que todo el mundo sólo le sonríe con cariño, en lugar de hacerle un despectivo gesto de molestia.

'Acabo de escucar esta canciON, ce que es mierda pop, pero es para tiiiiiiiiii, da vien tu exameeeennn xoxox9x0xoox0 bebe', se las arregla para escribir a máquina, sonriendo estúpidamente, y casi olvidándose de adjuntar la canción. (cabe aclarar que el mensaje es a propósito mal escrito porque lou esta borracho ;-;)

Se da cuenta demasiado tarde que Harry no va a leer el mensaje de texto hasta después de su examen, pero no deja de formar una sonrisa. También se da cuenta, cuando vuelve a leer el mensaje de texto después de ser enviado, que apenas tiene sentido, pero sólo se ríe y se encoge de hombros. Niall le sonríe y llama a la camarera para pedirle un trago para él y Louis, este último ni siquiera discute.

"Entonces, ¿qué se siente?" Niall pregunta, sus mejillas de color de rosa, aunque sin duda está menos borracho que Louis.

"¿Qué se siente qué?" Louis le pregunta, y vagamente se da cuenta de que sus palabras son un poco confusas.

"¿Tener a alguien que te ame tanto como lo hace Harry?" Niall pregunta, sonriendo tímidamente, "Siempre he querido que alguien me ame así sabes? Incondicionalmente".

Las mejillas de Louis están en llamas. Quiere discutir con Niall, decirle que no hay tal cosa como el amor incondicional. No puede formular las palabras sin embargo, y no está seguro de lo que significa la sensación de calor en su estómago. Culpa al alcohol.

"Yo...-Yo no sé", tartamudea.

"¡Bueno, tienes que saber que el bajaría la Luna por ti, Lou! Eres todo lo que él piensa. Debes oírlo hablar de ti cuando hace Skype con su madre y su hermana. ¡Nunca he visto a alguien amar a otra persona tanto! "

"Soy un novio de mierda", murmura, el 'persona de mierda' va tácito, "no entiendo porqué me ama".

Niall se burla literalmente, "¡no seas tonto! ¡Ustedes dos son el uno para el otro! Ustedes están volviéndome loco, son tan adorables. Yo nunca he querido enamorarme, ¡pero tengo tantas ganas de encontrar una buena chica! ¡Alguien ayúdeme a encontrar una buena chica!" le grita a los clientes en el patio, y hay unos cuantos callando a Niall y otros gritando un 'soy voluntario' ".

Louis se ríe en su vaso de cerveza, pero las palabras de Niall rebotan en su cabeza, "¿qué dice de mí?" pregunta tímidamente.

"Honestamente, no tenemos todo el tiempo para que te lo mencione, pero la cuestión es que Harry piensa que toca las estrellas cuando está contigo. Estoy bastante seguro de que se cortaría su propio brazo antes de lastimarte", Niall dice simplemente, "Harry haría cualquier cosa por ti, hermano".

Louis se sonroja, y normalmente estaría peñizcando su piel, pero tal vez el alcohol está impidiéndolo, "todo lo que dice no puede ser bueno Ni," protesta Louis, "la mitad de nuestra relación ha sido un espectáculo de mierda, porque estoy tan jodido".

Louis sabe que sus palabras no son muy claras, pero Niall parece entender, "no estás jodido Lou, no digas eso. Sólo tienes algunos problemas, todo el mundo los tiene. Estás mejorando, ¡vez! ¡te has comido toda la ensalada! "

Louis gime y empuja su cuenco vacío alejándolo, "no es solo eso sin embargo, todo lo que estoy haciendo es ser un desastre", dice, dando golpecitos con su dedo en la sien.

"Bueno, ¡no ayuda cuando guardas cada pensamiento bajo llave y te encierras! ¡A veces tienes que dejar que la gente entre! Si debes dejar entrar a alguien, es Haz. Es la mejor persona que he conocido, sabe más acerca de mí que la gente que ha sido mi amigo toda mi vida, ¡y nunca me ha juzgado una vez!" Niall recoge unos trozos de lechuga del plato de Louis.

Louis está desgarbado en su asiento de manera espectacular, "me va a dejar."

Niall deja escapar algo entre una risa y un gruñido, "Lou, estoy bastante seguro de que podría decirle a Harry que eres un robot que prefiere la carne humana a la comida normal, y él todavía estaría como un enamorado de trece años; sonrojándose cuando habla de lo perfecto que eres", dice.

Louis rueda los ojos, "Eso sí que es una hiper- hiperbola", chasquea los dedos mientras piensa, "¿cuál es la palabra para una ridícula exageración? ¿Hiper-algo?"

"¿Una hipérbole?" Niall dice, riendo.

"Eso es una hipérbole, sí, alguna vez escuché a alguien decirlo" dice Louis, casi olvidando por completo lo que estaba hablando antes.

Niall sólo sonríe y niega con la cabeza, "ya idiota", dice con cariño, Louis se ríe, y le lanza un pedazo de ensalada en su rostro.

El tema se ha olvidado, y Louis está agradecido por eso, pero no puede dejar de pensar en 'ella'. Sus pensamientos son confusos debido al alcohol zumbando en sus venas, pero es un buen tipo de distractor. Niall está hablando de una chica en una de sus clases y Louis está actuando atento, pero su mente está en marcha. Es un buen tipo de distractor porque está haciéndole pensar en cosas que normalmente le duelen hacerlo, esta vez sin demasiado dolor. Es capaz de pensar en esa mirada que Harry siempre tiene en sus ojos, esa suavidad que no puede entender. Louis es capaz de pensar en lo mucho que el rizado se ha unido a él. Es capaz de pensar en lo que sería si pudiera realmente mantenerlo junto a él.

Despeja sus pensamientos cuando llega un mensaje de texto, 'Hola bebé, he terminado mi examen, me encantó que 'Mirrors' te hiciera pensar de mí, ¿estás borracho? xxxx'.

Los dedos de Louis son un poco más torpes a este punto, pero está sonriendo mientras presiona el botón de llamada, "Hola cariño", dice cuando Harry contesta, "sí, estoy borracho, gracias al pendejo de tu mejor amigo. ¿Cómo se llamaba este lugar?" -pregunta a Niall, apuntando a la señal sobre el patio con una sonrisa, "estamos en 'The Crow', ¿quieres venir?"

La risa de Harry es cálida, y hace que a Louis le de un cosquilleo, "Seguro cariño, estoy conduciendo ahora, ¿has comido?"

"Sí, una ensalada de pollo a la parrilla y un poco de vodka," Louis dice alegremente.

"¿Se están divirtiendo, bebé?" Harry pregunta, y Louis puede oír la sonrisa en su voz.

"Mucho", dice Louis, riendo mucho cuando Niall hace una imitación de Harry sacudiendo su cabello y barriendo sus rizos a un lado, antes de toser en su mano.

"¿De que estás riendote?" Harry se ríe.

"Niall es mi favorito", dice.

"¿Tu favorito está lo suficientemente sobrio como para manejar hacia casa?"

"Probablemente no, sin duda," Louis responde con solemnidad.

"Muy bien, ustedes dos pidan la cuenta, voy a estar allí en un par de minutos"

"¡Suena excelente!"

"Adiós, te amo", dice Harry, a pesar de que va a estar viendo a Louis en pocos minutos.

"Me encanta cuando lo dices" Louis responde y definitivamente no lo habría dicho de no ser porque estuviera borracho, pero no necesariamente se arrepentirá.

"¿Enserio?" Harry pregunta, y Louis se sonroja ante la incredulidad en la voz de este.

"Hmm, sólo cuando estoy lo suficientemente borracho para decirlo", añade, tratando de ser descarado, sólo sonando muy ebrio.

"Te amo, Te amo, Te amo", dice Harry, la felicidad clara en su tono.

"Sí, sí, lo entendí", Louis dice, y ha tomado de nuevo la afición en su propia voz, pero no se arrepiente de eso.

"Estoy yendo, mejillas de bebé" Harry se ríe, y desconecta la llamada.

Niall y Louis se dividen la cuenta, y luego el rubio se despide de todas las personas que conoce, ya que están de camino a su coche. Sólo están agarrando sus libros de texto cuando Harry se detiene. Sale y camina, tomando a Louis en sus brazos y presionando besos en su rostro hasta que este se ríe.

"¿Cómo fue tu examen?" Louis pregunta, cuando Harry lo ayuda a entrar a la camioneta.

"Me fue bien en mi opinión," Harry se encoge de hombros, dándole un beso adecuado al ojiazul.

"Gracias por ayudarme a subirme a la camioneta" Niall grita indignado.

"Oh, lo siento compañero," Harry dice con sarcasmo.

Niall grazna cuando Harry lo coge de las axilas, y lo lanza al asiento trasero con ningún cuidado en lo absoluto. Louis se ríe en el asiento delantero, mientras Harry y Niall discuten. Harry toma la mano de Louis en el asiento, y este se hunde, poniéndose de rodillas en la guantera. El pulgar de Harry es suave, rozando los nudillos del ojiazul mientras conduce y charla con Niall. Cuando van a la residencia del rubio, este se balancea sobre sus pies un poco, pero insiste en que estará bien al llegar a su dormitorio.

Planta un beso húmedo en la mejilla de Louis, y le da las gracias por una tarde encantadora. Louis le riza el pelo, y con cariño le informa al rubio que es su favorito. Esa última cerveza está golpeando a Louis, así que sus palabras salen un poco más lentas al hablar, pero Niall entiende. Le da una palmada en el culo a Harry como agradecimiento por el paseo, provocando un poco varonil chillido en el menor, y luego entra hacia el edificio tropezando.

Harry sube de nuevo en la camioneta, "nunca te he visto borracho antes", dice, mientras sale de la playa de estacionamiento.

Louis se ríe, "no he estado así en mucho tiempo," dice, "aunque solía estar así todo el tiempo!"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Harry pregunta, dándole la mano a Louis nuevamente.

"Cuando vine por primera vez a Londres todo lo que hice fue celebrar durante los dos primeros años" Louis replica, cerrando los ojos, porque ver el paisaje le está haciendo sentirse mareado.

"¿Y por qué paraste?" Harry le pregunta, su voz sonando muy alejada.

El alcohol se está fermentando en la sangre de Louis, golpeándolo un poco más en el momento "porque- erhm...-yo sólo...-" traga grueso, recordando por qué se detuvo, "sólo se detuvo".

Ora porque Harry termine, porque está en un buen estado de ánimo, y no quiere pensar en lo que pasó para que se detuviese. Harry debe sentir su malestar porque aprieta su mano suavemente, antes de elevarla y presionar un beso en sus nudillos.

"Amor, está bien, me alegro de que te hayas divertido. Eres adorable cuando estás risueño como ahora", dice en voz baja.

Louis amortigua una risita, y abre los ojos para mirar a Harry, "eres adorable todo el tiempo", dice, decidiendo que es más fácil ser feliz si mantiene sus ojos en el rizado.

Harry sonríe, "¿Qué hago para que estés así de cariñoso, bebé?" pregunta en broma.

"Soy cariñoso todo el tiempo," Louis protesta, fingiendo estar ofendido.

Harry se ríe, "bien", dice, "¿y qué hiciste? ¿que hablaron Niall y tú todo este tiempo?"

Louis se encoge de hombros exageradamente "la universidad, el fútbol, tú," dice y todavía no ha quitado los ojos de Harry.

Las cejas de Harry se surcan, "¿qué hay de mí?" sonríe.

"Sobre todo tu gusto musical," Louis responde tímidamente.

Harry se ríe y aprieta su mano, "¿eso es todo?" , pregunta.

"Básicamente," Louis se encoge de hombros, "joder, me siento muy borracho", añade, su cabeza sintiéndose nublada y el sentimiento haciéndolo reír.

"No te preocupes amor, vamos a llegar a casa y podremos tener una buena siesta," Harry dice suavemente.

"¿Qué vas a hacer para el verano?" Louis pregunta repentinamente cuando los estallidos de pensamientos surgen en su cabeza, "¿Niall dijo que iba a volver a Mullingar?"

Harry tararea, manteniéndose al día con el cambio al azar del tema, "sí, dejamos el dormitorio de la residencia en el verano, pero el año que viene estaremos juntos también. Erhm...- voy a tiene que volver a Donny*, estar con mamá", dice Harry.

El ceño fruncido de Louis está a un milímetro de distancia de conventirse a un puchero, pero no le importa "¿así que no voy a verte mucho?"

Harry frunce el ceño también, "en realidad no hemos hablado de eso, ni siquiera sé cuáles son tus planes", dice.

"Ehm, los chicos siempre van de vuelta a casa para agosto, y no les gusta dejarme solo en el departamento, así que me quedo con Li y su familia por un par de semanas, y luego me quedo con Zayn y su familia por los otros dos restantes, pero aparte de eso nos quedamos en casa", explica Louis, y sus palabras son un poco confusas, pero Harry parece entender.

"Oh," Harry dice, "así que tal vez cuando estés en la ciudad en agosto podamos pasar tiempo juntos. Tal vez podría a veces manejar de regreso para salir en Julio también", dice tímidamente.

Louis asiente lentamente, y no ha quitado los ojos de Harry, porque está tratando de mantenerse feliz "vives prácticamente en el departamento de todos modos...podrías quedarte con nosotros de vez en cuando" vacila, porque a lo mejor no lo habría dicho si estuviera sobrio, "Quiero decir, sé que quieres ir a casa, debes extrañar a tu familia tanto- nunca esperé a que te quedaras, lo entiendo , sólo pensé en ofrecerlo - sólo quiero que sepas que eres bienvenido", dice, lo más rápido que puede manejar con su mala pronunciación.

"Bebé, me encanta eso, mucho" dice Harry, sin embargo, con una sonrisa suave dirigida hacia Louis ", y también...He querido decirte que mi mamá y mi hermana está muriendo por verte".

Louis palidece un poco ante la idea de conocer a las personas más importantes para Harry, "erhm...- sí...Quiero decir...,claro," tartamudea, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, "¿y si me odian?"

Harry estalla en risas, y niega con la cabeza, "Louis van a amarte tanto como yo lo hago", dice con seriedad ", te lo prometo"

Louis se sonroja, pero se deja sentirse aliviado, el alcohol calma la voz en su cabeza diciéndole que lo odiarán. Está en silencio por un rato, y Harry levanta sus manos entrelazadas, rozando sus labios hacia atrás y adelante de los nudillos de Louis. Hay tráfico por la noche por lo que los habituales diez minutos en coche hacia el apartamento está tomando más tiempo. Liam y Zayn no estarán en casa hasta más tarde, y Louis es una especie de borracho 'encendido', pero también un poco de borracho con sueño, por lo que duda de que vaya a estar en forma para hacer cualquier cosa.

Su vida sexual ha sido increíble últimamente, Louis ha aprendido que a veces, no importa lo mucho que odia tener la mirada de Harry en su cuerpo, todos sus pensamientos angustiosos parecen caer lejos cuando este está trabajando sin parar con él. Trata su cuerpo como un templo, y cuando hacen el amor, Louis se siente tan vulnerable y expuesto, pero Harry jodidamente lo adora. Louis a veces piensa que sentirse lleno con el miembro de Harry, es casi como sentir todo, y anhela esa sensación.

"¿Qué harás después del verano, Lou?" Harry le pregunta, alejándolo de sus pensamientos.

Louis tararea, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en línea, "no he pensado mucho en eso, para ser honesto. Quiero decir, Li tendrá un trabajo estable y Zayn está haciendo una pasantía, por lo que si se quedan aqui y quieren mantener el departamento, me quedaré y tomaré un curso de negocios en la uni, y empezaré a tratar de sacar una línea de ropa. Quiero decir, sé que es un sueño muy realista, pero todavía tengo suficiente en mi cuenta de ahorros, y la cifra bien podría darle una oportunidad".

"No es realista bebé, si haces una línea de ropa, vas a ser rico, todo lo que diseñas es increíble," Harry dice en serio, "¿lo que significa que vas a quedarte, e ir a la universidad por lo menos otro año?" pregunta lentamente.

Louis asiente, "sí pero- todo depende de si los chicos quieran quedarse o no. Si se quieren ir, o si no me quieren cerca más, entonces me quedaré con una pasantía en Italia, Francia, o en América o algo así ", dice, y el alcohol apenas se las arregla para adormecer la torsión en su estómago al pensar en los chicos queriendo dejarlo.

"¿Qué quieres decir, amor? Ambos han dicho que planean permanecer en el departamento contigo, ¿no? ¿Por qué querrían dejarte?" Harry pregunta en voz baja.

"Um ... bueno yo sólo apliqué a los internados como planes de respaldo, en caso de que cambiaran de opinión. Erhm- en caso de que no quieran cuidar del caso perdido que soy, y que quieran ir a vivir vidas normales sin mí molestándolos", está tratando de hacer una broma, pero incluso en su borrachera puede decir que queda corto.

Harry le frunce el ceño, "¿has estado haciendo de nuevo planes para cuando tus mejores amigos, que te aman con todo su corazón, se cansen de ti?" pregunta con incredulidad.

Louis se encoge de hombros, "me he obligado a hacerlo con el tiempo", dice simplemente.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Harry le pregunta, no dejando de mirar a Louis ya que paran en un semáforo en rojo.

"Todo el mundo me deja con el tiempo", dice, "los hechos de la vida joven Harold", añade con una sonrisa forzada, extendiéndose a cambiar la estación de la radio, con la esperanza de poner fin a la conversación.

Louis repente se está sintiendo más borracho, pero también mucho menos feliz. Los pensamientos en su cabeza son más difíciles de ignorar y está recordando cuán mierda realmente es. Tenía que hacer los planes de respaldo. Está tan jodido, sabe que sus mejores amigos se irán. De repente está pensando en invitar a Harry a permanecer todo el verano junto a él. Como si todavía fueran a estar juntos. Tal vez Harry va a utilizar la distancia para romper las cosas. Tal vez el día en que deje atrás a Doncaster será la última vez que Louis le vea. O tal vez acabará por lentamente alejarse, para tratar de hacer las cosas más fácil para el ojiazul.

Harry estaciona el carro en el complejo de apartamentos. Parece que quiere decir algo, pero en lugar de que abra la puerta, ayuda a Louis. Este intenta saltar con gracia al salir como lo haría normalmente, pero siente que el suelo se sacude un poco, y se balancea.

"Whoa allí", dice Harry, extendiendo la mano para mantener el equilibrio de Louis, "¿mareado?"

"Un poco," Louis murmura.

"Aquí", dice Harry, agachándose frente al mayor.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Louis pregunta confusamente.

"Voy a cargarte, sube" Harry dice simplemente.

"Harry...-"

"Si dices que eres demasiado pesado voy a llevarte como una novia, así que puedes esperar a que lo haga, o puede ser llevado por la fuerza", dice Harry, y su tono es ligero y juguetón.

"No hay manera en el infierno de que vayas a ser capaz de llevarme tres tramos de escaleras", argumenta Louis, clamando torpemente sobre la espalda de Harry.

"Gracias", dice Harry.

Se endereza con Louis en su espalda. Sus brazos están enganchados debajo de las rodillas del ojiazul y los brazos de este se envuelven sobre su pecho. Louis asoma sus labios y frunce, hasta que se inclina hacia adelante para darle un beso de lado a Harry. Se siente ridículamente alto, y se mantiene ocupado pensando en lo que sería ser tan alto como Harry. Entonces sus pensamientos derivan a lo mucho mejor que su cuerpo se vería si fuese alto y delgado, en lugar de bajo y gordo, y silencia su mente. Ni siquiera puede negar lo bonito que se ve de esta manera, y no puede negar lo sorprendido que está, ya que Harry no ha estado muriendo. Ni siquiera este respira con dificultad, o lucha por aferrarse, o se inclina hacia adelante para contrarrestar su peso.

"Pesas menos que mi mochila," Harry dice cuando llega a la parte superior de la escalera, y no suena sin aliento en lo absoluto.

"Tonto" Louis murmura con cariño.

Ha estado dejándose llevar por Harry, y apenas se da cuenta cuando el brazo de este se envuelve alrededor de su espalda baja para sostenerlo con un brazo, mientras abre la puerta del departamento. Harry se saca sus zapatos, yendo por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio. Se da la vuelta y se sienta en el borde de la cama, Louis se deja ir y cae de espalda contra el colchón.

Harry se inclina y le quita los zapatos, y luego empieza a desabotonarle los pantalones. Tira de ellos y Louis ni siquiera se molesta en cubrirse. Harry tira suavemente de su camiseta manga larga, y luego se quita la suya propia. Louis se extiende y el rizado lo acomoda sentándose. Harry coloca su camiseta sobre la cabeza de Louis, desordenando su cabello.

A Louis le encanta cuando Harry le da la camisa que ha usado todo el día. Le encanta la forma en que las camisas de Harry son tan flojas en él, cayendo hasta sus muslos. Le encanta la forma en que la tela es todavía caliente cuando se la pone. Pero sobre todo le encanta la forma en que huelen tanto como Harry, y no sólo su colonia; lo que sea que es, es puramente él. Louis se da cuenta vagamente que Harry abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo y luego la cerró de nuevo, antes de finalmente hablar.

"Estaba pensando Louis, sé que Liam y Zayn nunca van a dejarte, así que ustedes tres seguirán en el departamento, y estoy muy contento de que vayas a estar en la universidad conmigo de nuevo el próximo año" dice, sentándose junto a Louis en la cama, "pero sólo quiero que sepas que si, por alguna extraña razón, ellos deciden que no quieren ya estar en el departamento por alguna razón y no podrás vivir con ellos nunca más ...Estaba pensando en conseguir un departamento juntos. Sé que es pronto, pero de esa manera podrías quedarte en Londres, y hacer tu marca de ropa, y no tendrías que dejar el país ... Sólo quiero que sepas que incluso si no tendrás a los chicos a tu lado, aunque sé que siempre lo harás, pero el punto que estoy tratando de resaltar es...- tu también me tienes, ¿de acuerdo? Me encantaría vivir contigo...y sólo quiero que sepas que yo también estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? " La voz de Harry es vacilante y temblorosa.

"No hagas eso Harry," murmura Louis, pasando rápidamente de la cama a las almohadas.

"¿No hacer qué?" Harry le pregunta, metiendo las piernas bajo las sábanas.

"No hablar sobre el futuro conmigo, al igual que estar pensando en quedarte", dice Louis exasperado, "francamente no es muy agradable, y no me hago mucha fantasía ante la idea de tener esperanzas por algo , ya que los dos sabemos que nunca va a suceder".

Louis puede decir que Harry le frunce el ceño, pero no está exactamente seguro de cuál de las dos caras idénticas que ve es el verdadero rizado o el producto de tomar demasiadas bebidas alcohólicas. Siente la cama crujir a su lado, y deja accidentalmente salir un hipo poco atractivo. Su estado de ánimo se ha desplomado, porque por un minuto mientras Harry estaba hablando, su corazón se aceleraba. Aceleraba ante la idea de un departamento con él, sólo los dos, teniendo al ojiverde cada día. Louis es tan estúpido por incluso dejar que el pensamiento invada su mente.

"¿Por qué crees que no va a pasar?" Harry pregunta, y Louis siente los dedos de este arrastrarse suavemente por su cabello.

Louis rueda los ojos, pero al instante lo lamenta porque la habitación gira, "porque todo el mundo se va Harold, todo el mundo me deja con el tiempo."

"Ves, sigues diciendo eso Lou, no tiene ningún sentido para mí" Harry suspira.

"Bueno, por supuesto que no tiene ningún sentido para ti, porque ¿quién dejaría a alguien como tú?", dice Louis, alcanzando a acariciar la mejilla de Harry ", pero nadie se queda junto a gente como yo."

"Me resulta difícil de creer, porque nunca puedes dejar de imaginar que voy a dejarte," dice Harry y Louis suspira ante la ternura en su voz profunda.

"Bueno cariño, ¡es porque realmente no conoces muy bien a todos!"

Louis oye a Harry suspirar, y es un sonido triste, sus dedos dejando de moverse sobre su cabello, "así que es una mierda, teniendo en cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti y de todo acerca tuyo, y teniendo en cuenta que sabes todo sobre mí," Harry dice en voz baja.

Las palabras de Niall sobre Harry, están rebotando en la cabeza de Louis. Las palabras están en la punta de su lengua. Se dice que esto es como el "ser abierto acerca de todos sus sentimientos"; Harry va irse de cualquier manera, él también podría poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Todo se siente simplemente entumecido debido al licor que parece una idea fantástica.

"Sí eso apesta, supongo", suspira, pero luego suelta una risita que se convierte en un bufido, "sólo pensé en algo divertido."

"¿Qué cosa divertida has pensando, amor?"

Louis se ríe de nuevo, "¿has oído acerca de 'una madre solo puede amar'? " pregunta, Harry murmura un sí "bueno yo tampoco" Louis se ríe, "¿alguna vez te conté de mi mamá?"

"No bebé, no lo haz hecho," Harry dice en voz baja.

"Ella era realmente encantadora" dice Louis, pateando sus pies por debajo de las mantas para que no esté enredado entre ellas, "mi padre se fue casi inmediatamente después de que yo naciera. Ella era muy joven, demasiado joven para cargar conmigo, probablemente, pero me amaba. Siempre dije que era lo mejor que le había pasado, siempre dijo que no me cambiaría por nada. Podrá pensar que no lo recuerdo, pero lo hago, recuerdo cuando me cantaba. Ella siempre dijo que éramos los dos contra el mundo. Fue encantadora, ya sabes", Louis sonríe hacia el techo, los dedos de Harry moviédose en su cabello de nuevo, "luego conoció a Mark y tuvo a las chicas. A Mark no le caía tanto como a las chicas, pero ¿quién puede culparlo por eso? Yo no era su hijo, y con las chicas eran tan encantador. No puedo culparlo por eso. Todavía me daba de comer lo mismo que a las niñas, y me compraba ropa para la escuela, y mamá estaba feliz. Yo realmente no lo era, pero estaba bien porque mamá estaba feliz, y las chicas eran tan encantadoras", Louis recoge un hilo suelto de la manta distraídamente.

No le dice a Harry acerca de cómo Mark a veces se enojaba cuando estaba borracho, y a pesar de que sólo tenía siete años, lo golpeó. Después de la segunda vez que vio a Mark golpear a su madre aprendió. Se dio cuenta de que era un mocoso, y si hacía enojarlo, este se volvería loco, lo golpearía en su lugar y dejaría a su madre sola. Su madre le había pedido que dejara de hacerlo, que dejara de portarse mal y que se pusiera de acuerdo con todo lo que decía su padrastro, pero eso nunca fue una opción para Louis. Supo desde muy joven que con mucho gusto recibiría una bala por su madre, por lo que podía manejar la rabia de su marido por ella. Nunca nada era demasiado terrible, una bofetada aquí, un golpe allá, un montón de gritos. No le importaba realmente, porque después, cuando Mark se desmayaba en el sofá, su madre vendría, y besaría todos sus puntos de dolor, y le cantaría para dormir.

"Sé que amas a las niñas, Lou, me contaste acerca de ellas antes," Harry dice suavemente, llamando la atención de Louis de nuevo.

"Una vez me preguntaste por qué era cínico, Harry. Yo era cínico antes que cualquiera de esta mierda sucediera. Era cínico antes de aún ser lo suficientemente mayor como para saber algo acerca de las relaciones. Yo no podía nunca, nunca entender cómo, alguien tan increíble , tan amable, tan hermosa, tan dulce y amorosa, como mi madre pudiera estar sola, y no tener a nadie que la amara, ¿cómo podría ser el amor de verdad? Si alguien se lo merecía, era ella. Nunca creí en el amor, porque si ella no podía tenerlo, ¿cómo podría hacerlo yo?"

"Lou..."

"Fue mi culpa que Mark nos dejara, fue mi culpa que mi papá se fuera antes de eso", dice Louis, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente mientras posa sus manos en su estómago, "Yo era un poco hiperactivo, una mierda realmente, no era bueno como las chicas. Lo había jodido, Mark me odiaba y nos dejó, dejó a las chicas atrás debido a mí también. Estaba jodido para todo el mundo".

Louis siempre se había culpado por no encontrar un cierto equilibrio, entre ser malo por no proteger a su madre, y simplemente dejar que su odio por Mark se mostrara todo este tiempo. A medida que fue creciendo su actitud hacia su padrastro fue peor, estaban constantemente teniendo discusiones. Arruinó lo que tenía su madre. Ella dijo que no lo culpaba, pero Louis tuvo que mirar hacia las niñas cuando lloraban porque perdieron a su padre, y mirar a su madre que estaba una vez más sola, y saber que era su culpa.

"Tú..."

"Después de eso me prometí que estaría mejor. Tuve un trabajo y ayudé a salir adelante a mamá, la ayudé a cuidar de las niñas. Las cosas estaban bien por un tiempo," dice Louis, moviéndose más cerca de Harry, "y entonces ella conoció a Dan. Pero yo estaba demasiado jodido. Conoció a Dan y él estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de todos nosotros, y mi madre tuvo otra oportunidad de ser feliz, pero lo jodí".

"¿Cómo? No creo eso", dice Harry.

Louis deja escapar una risa fría, que resuena en sus oídos, "porque era un maricón, Harry."

"Bebé..." Harry jadea, y Louis puede ver la sorpresa en su rostro, a pesar de que lo ve borroso.

"Todo era tan bueno con Dan. Al final era feliz, todos éramos felices. Incluso solíamos jugar con él Footie juntos, realmente le gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo. No estábamos luchando por dinero, me dejó renunciar a mi trabajo de tiempo parcial porque había lo suficiente para mantener a todos. ¡Era malditamente fantástico, Haz! Y mamá y las niñas eran tan jodidamente felices, y yo lo era demasiado", Louis mira a Harry, "Y entonces decidí que sería una buena idea salir del clóset".

"¿Qué pasó entonces?" Harry le pregunta amablemente, y Louis entrecierra los ojos para tratar de centrarse en su rostro.

"Bueno nada pasó el resto del año escolar, supongo. Sabía que Dan no era feliz. Los juegos de footie se olvidaron de eso no hay duda, la conversación se detuvo, a menos que fuera él murmurando mierda sobre mí en voz baja. No era un idiota, no esperaba que me diera una carta de felicitación , ni nada ", dice Louis, agitando los brazos alrededor para dar énfasis, "imaginé que les llevaría algún tiempo en acostumbrarse. Estaba más preocupado por la gente en la escuela, no pensaba realmente demasiado sobre lo que mamá y Dan podrían pensar, para ser honesto.

Claro que adiviné cuando Stan me dio una paliza y Dan dijo que me lo merecía. Estaba bastante claro que me odiaba después de todo. Debería haberlo sabido cuando mamá me vio arrastrarme sangrando hasta mi cuarto, sin decir una palabra o preguntando si estaba bien, pero no estaba muy impresionado tampoco", Louis siente la punzada de dolor en el pecho, pero lo ignora , forzando una risa en su lugar, "Eso apestaba sí, y las cosas estaban echas una mierda en casa, así que pasaba más tiempo en la de Li y de Zayn," El rostro de Harry cambia por en el tema por un segundo, y Louis rueda los ojos de nuevo, "oh, por favor Harry, no te pongas triste por eso. ¿Sabes cuántos chicos lidian con padres que no están de acuerdo con su homosexualidad? Yo tuve al menos suerte. Sólo la mitad de la escuela me odiaba, y tuve dos mejores amigos que les importaba una mierda que fuese gay. Sin contar que sus padres me cuidaban y les importaba, ¡me trataron mucho mejor de lo que merecía! Eso es mucho más de lo que la mayoría de los chicos tienen, ¿no? "

Louis no quiere que Harry sepa lo mucho que eso lo mató. ¿Qué se siente tener una madre, por la quien habrías muerto, y que simplemente deje de hablarte? No dejó que la cosa con Dan le doliera tanto, porque estaba acostumbrado a que los hombres en la vida de su mamá lo odiaran, pero 'ella' no quería ni mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry suspira suavemente, y Louis ve su rostro borroso ", entonces, ¿qué?"

Louis se encoge de hombros: "Te dije algo de esto antes, cariño. Después de que Liam le diera una paliza a Stan, todo el mundo sobretodo me dejó solo. Cuando terminó la escuela, salí de casa. Cuando estaba en casa ninguno de los dos me hablaba, excepto por los nombres por los que Dan me llamaba, supongo que mamá básicamente pretendía que no existía, pero pensé que sería diferente, que ellos me perdonarían por ser gay, finalmente, y las cosas estarían bien", Louis se ríe, "entonces cuando la escuela terminó me dijo que tenía tres días para irme de casa".

"¿Qué?" Harry tartamudea, incorporándose con la confusión en su rostro.

"Dan me dijo que estaba obligado a conseguir mi culo maricón fuera de su casa, y nunca ponerme en contacto con su familia de nuevo. Es curioso lo rápido que pasó de ser mi familia a la suya," Louis ríe y se encoge de hombros de nuevo, el alcohol suavizando su memoria, "Mamá se quedó detrás de él cuando me lo dijo, sólo me miraba como si ya no siquiera que fuese su hijo."

Louis se estremece ante el recuerdo, porque puede sentir exactamente cuán frío se sintió ese día. Llorando y preguntándole a su mamá si ella realmente iba a dejar que Dan hiciera esto. Sus gritos se habían quedado sin respuesta, y nunca olvidará la expresión de su rostro, como si ella ni siquiera sabía quién era.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Harry susurra.

Louis se encoge de hombros, "Tuve suerte, tuve ese fondo fiduciario que mi abuelo me dejó. Por suerte no salí del clóset hasta después de su muerte, y el dinero estaba a mi nombre, o definitivamente no habría tenido un centavo. Pero de todos modos, tuve el fondo fiduciario y una beca para la universidad. Así que me fui de casa y planié venir aquí, a Londres. Liam y Zayn decidieron venir conmigo", dice Louis, tratando de calmar su tono de voz, "hasta el día de hoy no sé por qué. ¿Por qué decidieron venir conmigo?, pero lo hicieron. Tuve suerte de nuevo Harry, tenía los dos mejores amigos en el mundo, tenía suficiente dinero para mantenerme, para venir a la universidad".

Recuerda el día en que Liam y Zayn le ayudaron a sacar todo de casa. No se le permitió tomar el mobiliario, sólo le ayudaron a empacar su ropa cuando Louis estaba demasiado triste, enojado y entumecido, para hacerlo. Todavía recuerda cuando Liam le dijo a su mamá que era la escoria de la tierra por dejar que Dan le hiciera esto a su hijo, antes de que salieran. Zayn tuvo que llevarse a Louis, y luego volver a arrastrar a Liam fuera.

"¿Pero tu madre simplemente dejó que te sacaran de esa manera?" Harry le pregunta con enojo: "eso no es correcto."

"Harry ¿qué coño se puede esperar?" Louis protesta, frustrado por que el rizado es tan ingenuo, "ella estaba teniendo a su tercer marido, ¡después de que arruiné los dos primeros! Si yo no hubiese venido al mundo ella y mi padre podría haber estado juntos, tal vez hasta que hubieran estado listos para tener un niño. Si no fuera por mí, ella podría haber sido feliz con Mark, las niñas no habrían perdido a su papá. Ella tuvo que elegir entre Dan y yo, ¡nunca podría culparla por su elección sobre él! ¿Tú crees que soy la primera persona en el mundo en ser expulsado por ser gay?"

"Eso no lo hace bien," Harry protesta.

"Sí, bueno, no voy a negar que me enojé. Vine con los muchachos aquí y festejamos", Louis se ríe, "eso es lo que quise decir cuando te dije que pasé estos dos años borracho, manteniéndome ocupado con Max, Hunter y Mitchell. Estaba bien. Todo estaba bien".

Realmente no estaba bien. Louis recuerda que se odiaba incluso en ese entonces. Recuerda lo mucho que lo mató. Pero eso fue más fácil, mucho más fácil que culpar a Dan. Estaba furioso, herido y defraudado, pero nunca podía culpar a su madre. Odiaba a Dan por hacerle eso, por hacer elegir a su madre, pero nunca la culpó por su elección. Sabía que su madre lo había amado, y comprendió que sólo tenía que mantener a Dan con ella. No podía culparla por eso.

"Me dije que era culpa de Dan. Me dije que era sólo homofóbico, y odioso, e ignorante. Estaba enojado, pero lo estaba con él. Nunca podría culparla. ¿Cómo podía culparla por estar desesperada por hacer que su tercer matrimonio funcione, para mantener las cosas bien para las chicas? Nunca podría culparla por eso. Podía manejar la ira. Estaba enojado, pero sabía que no era la primera persona en ser expulsada de un familia por ser gay. Sabía que no era la primera persona en ser repudiada por su sexualidad. Lo que sea, estaba bien. Estaba jodido como la mierda, y me enojé, y odiaba a Dan por ello, pero estaba bien", Louis explica en voz baja, con el ceño fruncido, pero sus ojos cerrados.

Los dedos de Harry son suaves mientras cepilla su cabello, "no merecías eso Lou. Ella debió haber mandado a la mierda a Dan" abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que Harry tiene lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, "ella es tu mamá, tuvo que amarte no importa qué".

Louis intenta reírse, pero sale más como un sollozo de dolor, "¿por qué lloras, Harry?" se burla, su voz fría y temblando, "¡ni siquiera hemos llegado a la mejor parte de la historia todavía!"

Harry deja escapar algo así como un gemido, "¿se pone peor?"

Louis se encoge de hombros, "depende de qué lado lo estés mirando", dice secamente.

"Del tuyo", murmura Harry, "del tuyo, porsupuesto"

Cuando Louis piensa de nuevo en ese día, se siente como si alguien golpeara directamente su esternón, rompiendo el hueso, y desalojando cada costilla. Siente un nudo en su corazón, como un vicio, y siente la rasgadura, el lagrimeo, como su corazón latiendo débilmente, es arrastrado fuera de su cavidad torácica. Le duele respirar, le duele pensar, así que lo deja. Permanece en silencio, hasta que pueda mantenerse en algo parecido a la calma.

"Fue justo después del inicio del trimestre", dice Louis, "Llegué a casa y me hice una taza de té, y me senté en la cocina para dibujar. No me di cuenta de que Liam estaba incluso en casa hasta que salió del cuarto de baño y se sentó frente a su ordenador portátil en la sala de estar. Iba a decir hola, pero luego empezó a hablar, y me di cuenta de que estaba en una llamada de Skype con su madre. Siempre lo hace, simplemente deja el Skype corriendo cuando está hablando con ella, en lugar de llamarla nuevamenta después de que utiliza el baño. No sé por qué hace eso, pobre Karen sólo tiene que mirar la parte trasera del sofá mientras Liam se va a orinar, o por una taza de té, o lo que sea".

"¿Karen es el nombre de su madre?" Harry estornuda, y Louis se concentra.

Asiente, "Me quedé en silencio en la cocina porque Li había estado preocupado por mí, y por lo tanto Karen también, porque ella me había tratado como un hijo. No quería hablar con ella adulándome, estando todos preocupados. Así que no le dije que estaba en casa, y seguí dibujando mientras ellos hablaban".

Louis puede sentir el alcohol lentamente desaparecer de su organismo y desearía tener algunos tragos más. Duele, tan jodidamente mucho, pero sabe que ha empezado ahora, y es demasiado tarde para detenerse. Harry parece que quiere gritar, y Louis casi se ríe en su borrachera, porque el ojiverde es tan jodidamente empático.

"Y entonces, ¿qué pasó?"

"Y entonces oí el nombre de mi madre. Karen dijo que había salido y por supuesto mis putos oídos oyeron mientras le decía a Li la historia. Karen había oído que se habían divorciado, que Dan se había mudado, y dijo que no lo había creído, pero luego había pasado por la casa de la mamá y había camiones en movimiento afuera. Me di cuenta que Karen estaba molesta cuando le decía a Li la historia. No sabía que ellos se habían divorciado, y Liam tampoco. Así que Karen le contó cómo se detuvo, y salió de su coche porque la vio en el patio delantero dirigiendo la mudanza. Le dijo a Liam que no había hablado con ella desde la última vez cuando Patricia y ella discutieron en la tienda de comestibles", Louis suspira.

"¿Quién es Patricia?" Harry le pregunta en voz baja.

"La madre de Zayn. Las tres de nuestras madres solía ser mejores amigas, pero después de que Dan me echara fueron muy protectoras conmigo. Supongo que estaban juntas, y que habían visto a mi madre en el supermercado unos días después de que me había mudado con los chicos aquí. Supongo que la dejaron de lado, por dejar que Dan me echara", Louis dice en voz baja, "de todos modos. Karen le dijo a Liam sobre cómo irrumpió a mi madre en su césped, y exigió saber si era cierto que se había divorciado de Dan". Louis da un suspiro tembloroso y se frota sus ojos, "y era tan jodidamente estúpido, porque recuerdo haber estado sentado en la cocina, y por un segundo pensé en volver a casa. Pensé que tal vez con Dan ido, ella me dejaría entrar", Louis deja escapar una risa, pero sabe que no va a ser capaz de mantener sus lágrimas mucho más tiempo, "Karen pensó aparentemente la misma cosa. Dijo que le había preguntado a mamá si eso significaba que iba a pedirme disculpas. Liam le había preguntado cuál había sido su respuesta. Podía escuchar a Karen llorar entonces, y lo sabía. Al parecer, las palabras exactas de mi madre eran "por qué coño iba yo a querer a un marica asqueroso en mi casa." Resulta que Dan no era el único que quería que me vaya. Recuerdo a Liam gritando '¡ella lo dijo!' y tirar algo contra la pared. Sabe el temperamento de su madre, así que la recuerdo oír diciendo que casi abofeteó a mi madre, en ese mismo momento. Escuché el resto de cosas que mi madre había dicho sobre mí. Cómo yo no era su hijo, y cómo no le importaba una mierda lo que me pasara, cómo se estaba llevando a las niñas, y como esperaba nunca tener que ver conmigo, que raro, una vez más. Y recuerdo cuán enojado Li y Karen estaban en mi nombre, pero yo no recuerdo haber estado enfadado, hubo un cambio, porque estaba tan jodidamente molesto antes", Louis se alegra de que su rostro esté oculto ya que está lleno de lágrimas, " Y no sabía qué hacer, así que sólo me fui. "

"Oh bebé", Harry respira, y Louis puede oír las lágrimas en su voz.

Es peor cuando escucha el dolor en la voz de Harry. El dolor que está ahí porque lo siente tanto por él. Quiere acurrucarse con el rizado, y olvidar que alguna vez pasó aquello, pero no puede. No puede porque su piel se está arrastrando, y hablando de ese día es subir el volumen en las voces en su cabeza, gritando que no merece nada. Louis no se merece los dedos de Harry acariciando su cabello o la empatía en su voz.

"Yo sólo no entendía. Ella dejó Dan a que me fuera, y sabía que estaba enojada conmigo. Pero pensé que estaba enojada por como las cosas iban entre mi padrastro y yo. Johanna había pensado que tenía que hacer que me vaya, para aferrarse a Dan por ella y las niñas. Nunca se me cruzó por la mente que- soy un maldito idiota...-nunca pensé que en realidad...nunca pensé que me odiaba por ser gay ", Louis apenas puede hablar entre lágrimas.

"Ella no debió hacer eso Louis, fue tan malo. No es una buena persona ", dice Harry con voz temblorosa.

"¡No digas eso!" Louis espeta, "¡no digas ni una mierda! ¡Ella no es el puto problema, Harry! ¡Yo lo soy! ¡Era un hijo de mierda! Alejé a todos los que alguna vez la amaba sólo por existir. ¡Arruiné su puta vida! Mark probablemente sabía que era gay, eso es probablemente otra razón por la que me odiaba tanto. Era como una puta hada incluso en aquel entonces, brtincando por allí, ¡siendo tan jodidamente maricón! ¡No me extraña que me dejara! Y luego Dan. Ahora ni siquiera puedo simplemente culparlo por botarme, cuando sé que en realidad era mi mamá. Porque ella vio lo que era, lo que soy. ¡¿Cómo puedo culparla por odiarme por eso?! Perdí a mi padre, a mis padrastros, a mis hermanas, y la perdí, la única persona que jamás pensé que me dejaría de amar, ¡sólo porque soy gay!"

Esa conversación que Karen tuvo con su madre había destruido a Louis. Se había sentido como si alguien metiera una granada en su garganta, y explotara desde dentro hacia fuera. No sabía con quién estaba más, no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Había amado a su madre con todo lo que tenía, y aún cuando lo echó, había creído realmente que ella lo amaba. Pero ella no lo hacía. Lo odiaba por ser gay. Louis se dio cuenta entonces de que no tenía ni puta idea de lo que era el amor, y si existiera él definitivamente no se lo merecía, nunca lo tendría.

"¡Louis eso es tan malo! ¡Ella fue mala por tratarte de esa manera debido a tu sexualidad! ¡No hay nada malo con ser gay! "

"¡No!" Louis protesta.

"¿Por qué?, ¿porque una biblia de mierda o Dios lo dice?" Harry le pregunta.

"¡No tiene nada que ver con eso, Harry! ¡Ni siquiera era religiosa! No se trataba de Dios, no se trataba del cielo o el infierno, ¡ella sólo me odiaba por ello! Y no puedo malditamente culparla, ¡porque siendo gay he echado todo a perder!"

"¡Ser gay no ha arruinado nada! ¡Haber nacido en una familia de gente horrible, ignorantes homofóbicos es la única razón porque esas cosas te han sucedido! ¡No hay nada malo con ser gay! "

"¿Cómo puedes decirme eso cuando he perdido todo lo que siempre era mi prioridad por sólo gustarme la polla? ¡La única cosa que no puedo cambiar sobre mí me costó todo!"

"Louis su mentalidad cerrada y odiosidad te costó todo, ¡estás mejor sin gente así!"

La piel de Louis está demasiado apretada, su pecho demasiado pequeño, puede sentir el dolor corriendo a través de él como fuego. Quiere gritar, quiere llorar, quiere encontrar el edificio más alto y arrojarse. Desea nunca haberle dicho a Harry nada de esto. Ahora que se ha abierto el compartimiento de su cerebro que ha trabajado tan duro por mantener cerrado todo este tiempo, es como si todo lo golpeara de nuevo.

"¿Mejor?" Louis grita, empujando lejos a Harry, "¡¿cómo puede decir que estoy mejor sin personas así cuando me siento como una mierda?! ¡Una gran mierda!"

"¿Es por eso que estás haciéndote esto Louis? Cuando Liam y Zayn preguntaron si te estabas castigando, ¡¿era esto!? ¡¿La anorexia es para castigarte por el hecho de ser gay!?" La voz de Harry está temblando, y apenas contiene un sollozo.

La declaración de Harry es como el martillo que golpea el clavo justo en la cabeza, y la daga justo en el corazón de Louis. Nunca le dijo a nadie acerca esto. Liam fue tras él esa noche cuando le escuchó dejando el departamento, pero Zayn había estado pidiendo prestado el coche de Liam, y Louis había dejando a su amigo en la acera. Esa fue la noche en que este lo encontró al azar en aquel estacionamiento.

Se había sentado allí durante horas, buscando las palabras de su madre enterradas dentro de su cabeza. Podía oír su voz, como el veneno, desintegrando todos los puntos que había colocado cuidadosamente en su corazón, para mantener la compostura después de ser rechazado y enviado lejos. Le había tomado dos años para tratar de repararse, mostrar sus heridas, y adormecerlas con alcohol. Sólo para descubrir que no era tan simple olvidar un padrastro homofóbico y una madre desesperada.

Sólo para descubrir que había algo fundamentalmente equivocado con él en su núcleo. Había algo en él tan terrible y tan repugnante, que incluso su propia madre no podía amarlo más. Ni siquiera simplemente no podía amarlo, no podía tenerlo a su lado. Lo odiaba con todo dentro de ella.

El recuerdo de aquellas horas que pasó, sentado en la cornisa, los recuerdos quemando en su mente. Nunca podrá olvidar esa noche, porque era la noche en que se dio cuenta de que no quería estar vivo más. La noche en la que se dio cuenta de que no merecía estar vivo. Nadie podría amarlo, no importa lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía hacer lo suficiente. Fue perjudicialmente viciado, arruinado por algo muy dentro de él que no podía controlar. Vio todo lo que siempre había creído desaparecer, arrastrado por la lluvia torrencial, y las palabras de su madre.

Ojalá pudiera volver atrás, nunca haber dicho nada acerca de sus gustos por los chicos, podía actuar normal, coquetear con las chicas, no ser un marica. Todavía podría ser hijo de su madre, aún podía tener a sus hermanas, aún podría tener una familia. Todavía podría tener amor.

Había tratado por un momento, de decirse que su madre era homofóbica, y que no podía cambiar, y que era culpa de ella por odiarlo. Excepto que sabía que no lo era. Su madre siempre había sido tan cariñosa, tan tierna, tan amable con él. Ella lo había amado alguna vez, Louis lo sabía. Excepto que ella no podía amarlo después de saber que era gay. Eso no fue culpa de ella, era de Louis.

De alguna manera Liam lo había encontrado allí, y Louis sólo había actuado enojado, como si estuviera enojado con ella por odiarlo. Bueno, Liam actuó enojado y le prometió a Louis que su mamá era la peor escoria de la tierra, y que él era mucho mejor que eso, y el ojiazul fingió estar de acuerdo. Y luego fingió estar bien. Y luego se fue a casa. Y luego pasó la noche pensando en la mejor manera de matarse.

Mirando hacia atrás ahora trata de decirse que no habría sido un suicida si su madre no lo hubiese llamado maricón, pero ella era todo para él. Eso lo destruyó en el centro, a sabiendas de que nunca volvería a llamarlo su hijo, nunca más decirle que lo amaba. Se había sentido tan patético que había tenido una esperanza estos dos años, la esperanza de que ella le daría la oportunidad de volver a casa con el tiempo. Pero Johanna lo odia, y no sabe quién es, e incluso no puede amarlo.

Louis había pasado el fin de semana en su dormitorio, rogando a que Liam y Zayn le dieran espacio. Esas fueron las primeras setenta y dos horas en las que estuvo sin comer. No lo había hecho a propósito, había estado demasiado ocupado hundiéndose en la oscuridad, demasiado ocupado fantaseando con matarse, para darse cuenta de que tenía hambre. Se levantó de la cama para ir a la universidad el lunes, e hizo como que estaba bien, al igual que sólo necesitaba un fin de semana para superarlo. Excepto que los pensamientos suicidas no se fueron, y también no comía. Rompió con Mitchell esa noche, dejó de hablar con la gente en la clase, iba a la cama tan pronto como llegaba a casa, y no comía.

"No era mi intención que esto sucediera", Louis dice en voz baja, "no era como me senté y decidí, estoy gordo y mi mamá no me ama, así que voy a dejar de comer. "

"¿Y qué pasó, bebé?" Harry solloza, y Louis no prostesta cuando este lo acuna en su regazo.

Louis está sollozando ahora, borracho, desordenado y roto, le duele, "¿alguna vez has estado dos días sin comer Harry? ¿Tres, cuatro, siete? ¿Alguna vez haz sentido los dolores del hambre, tan fuertes que se siente como si tu estómago se estuviese desgarrando?" Louis se basa en un profundo suspiro, recordando el sentimiento, "es la mejor maldita sensación en el mundo."

"¿Qué?" Harry solloza.

"Quería morir Harry. Estaba pensando en matarme. Pero entonces sentí que las fisuras, el dolor dentro, fue como...- era como si simplemente no estuviera en mi cabeza más, y pude sentirlo en mi cuerpo, y se sentía tan jodidamente bueno. Quería hacerme daño Harry, y eso duele. Mientras adelgazaba me hería. Me dolió pero fue tan bueno".

Harry está en silencio por un momento, pero sus brazos sólo se aprietan alrededor de Louis, "como la forma en que Gemma se cortaba", dice, en voz tan baja que Louis casi no oye.

Louis palidece ante eso, pero no se atreve a negarlo: "Yo sólo...- era mucho más fácil centrarme en lo hambriento que estaba, que centrarme en...En lo mucho que quería matarme".

Harry está llorando contra el cabello de Louis ahora, y este llora en silencio también, "¿cómo esto se convirtió en tú odiando tu cuerpo. ¿Cuándo paró en ser dolor, y empezó a ser en como te veías?" Harry pregunta con voz temblorosa.

Louis exhala un suspiro tembloroso, "Yo no había comido durante siete días, y casi me desmayé al venir de las escaleras hasta el departamento. Así que me comí unas tostadas con mantequilla, y me sentí tan desagradable después. Así que estaba sólo comiendo cosas más diminutas con las que podía salirme con la suya para mantenerme sin desmayarse, porque necesitaba sentir hambre. Y luego un par de semanas más tarde, un par de personas me dijo de paso, que parecía que había perdido peso, que lucía bien. Y entonces estaba pensando en todas las cosas que Hunter solía decir a mí, sobre mi barriga, y mis muslos. Me di cuenta de que si ellos pensaban que me veía mejor, eso significaba que no me veía bien antes. Y volví a mirar todas las fotos.

Y me di cuenta de lo repulsivo de mierda que era. Lo gordo que estaba. Tenía la barriga más enorme Harry, y siempre he tenido un culo gordo y enormes muslos. Era repugnante", Louis niega con la cabeza," y era simplemente más motivación para no comer. Pero entonces Liam y Zayn notaron que no habíamos tenido una comida juntos en mucho tiempo. Así que planearon una gran cena familiar. Les dije que estaba en una dieta para que no esperaran a que comiera más. Discutieron conmigo y me dijeron que era perfecto como estaba y todo eso, pero incluso cuando comía menos comida me sentía como una mierda después. Así que empecé a mentir acerca de comer comidas grandes antes de llegar a casa, así no tendría que comer delante de ellos, pero lo que también no se preocuparían por mi dieta. Y era invierno, así que nunca notaron la pérdida de peso, y encontré un equilibrio, por lo que no estaba muriendo de hambre, pero estaba manteniendo mi peso y perdiéndolo de paso", Louis estornuda, y se frota sus ojos, "y entonces te conocí".

Harry se inclina hacia atrás y sus ojos se humedecen, y ensombrecidos del verde más profundo que Louis nunca haya visto, "Estoy tan, tan triste, Louis", dice con voz temblorosa, y este puedo sentirlo en su voz.

"Siento no poder ser lo que mereces", dice Louis.

Harry se inclina hacia atrás tan rápido que casi Louis no lo nota "Louis, escúchame. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. No tienes ni puta idea de lo mucho que significa para mí que por fin me hayas dicho todo esto. Pero necesito que sepas, que todo lo que sientes acerca de ti mismo;. todo ese auto odio, esa voz dentro de tu cabeza que te dice que hay algo mal contigo está mal. Eres una persona hermosa y te amo con todo mi corazón, y vamos a superar esto", dice, sin apartar los ojos del mayor, a pesar de que los dos todavía están llorando.

A Louis le gustaría poder decirle a Harry, 'está bien. Te creo al decir que las cosas van a estar bien, y también te amo', pero no puede. No puede porque las cosas no van a estar bien. Incluso si se sube de peso, incluso si actúa feliz, incluso si los chicos y Harry nunca lo dejarán, nunca va a detenerse el dolor.

"Estoy cansado", dice en voz baja.

Harry asiente, "bien, amor", dice, con la voz infinitamente suave, "duerme todo el tiempo que necesites".

"¿Te quedarás conmigo?" Louis pregunta tímidamente.

"Por supuesto que quiero," dice Harry.

Ya está fuera de su camiseta porque Louis la lleva puesta, por lo que sólo tira de sus jeans ajustados y se mete en la cama junto al mayor en calzoncillos. Louis entierra su rostro en el pecho de Harry, y deja que los brazos de este lo envuelvan. No sabe si Harry aún va a estar ahí cuando despierte, no quiere culparlo si se va después de haberle confesado todos sus patéticos pequeños secretos. No sabe a dónde van desde aquí. No sabe si va a ser capaz de rehacerse mañana, cuando todos sus pensamientos sigan a la deriva de nuevo hacia 'ella', y lo jodido que está. Sabe que está jodido. Louis está roto, mal y sabe que no es digno de ser amado. Porque si ella no podía amarlo, ¿cómo podría alguien?. La echa de menos tan jodidamente mucho, echa de menos a sus hermanas y echa de menos saber quién era. Ahora mismo simplemente quiere morir.

×

√Twerk: Perreo, denominado así en USA.

√Vodka Tonic: Bebida con 56 calorías con cada shot.

√Donny: Doncaster

√Trimestre: Tres meses.

×

 


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Cuando Louis se despierta el cuarto está oscuro, y está completamente solo. Tiene este familiar sabor a algodón-y-mierda en su boca, y las palpitaciones en su cabeza clarifican que tiene resaca. Mira al techo por un tiempo, esperando escuchar sonidos en el departamento, pero no hay ninguno. Trata de recordar la última vez que se despertó solo en la mitad de la noche, y no puede. En cambio recuerda volver a casa del bar. Recuerda palabras difuminadas, confesiones dolorosas, y la mirada de horror y pena en el hermoso rostro de Harry. De repente no es tan confuso que se esté levantando solo.

El pánico lentamente empieza a arañar el fondo de su garganta, pero lo deja de lado, porque no quiere alarmarse si Harry solo ha ido al baño. La cama a su lado es helada, no hay ningún rastro de calor corporal restante. Respira profundo, y cuando se levanta apoyándose en su codo, su cabeza da vueltas. Toma su celular primero, viendo que son las dos y media de la mañana.

Sin embargo se da cuenta que lo han dejado dormir de corrido, a pesar de que apenas era la tarde cuando Harry fue a buscarlo a Niall y a él al pub. Louis se pregunta qué le dijo Harry a Liam y Zayn, para explicar que no iba a cenar. El cuarto solo es iluminado por la luna, llegando a través de las delgadas cortinas, y sombras vacías. Incluso así, puede notar la ausencia de los jeans del rizado, los cuales estaban tirados hechos un bollo en el piso al lado de la cama cuando se quedó dormido.

Louis trata de decirse que tal vez Harry solo se levantó en la tarde para la cena, y se los puso para ir a comer con los chicos. También debió haber tomado una nueva camisa del armario del ojiazul, porque este todavía está usando la suya. Excepto cuando se sienta, y estira el cuello para mirar hacia el cesto en el closet, los jeans no están colgando en el borde, como estarían cualquier otra vez que Harry se los sacara para ir a la cama.

Se sienta completamente y su cabeza duele más, pero no tanto como su pecho duele cuando se da cuenta de que el iPhone del rizado no está cargándose sobre el escritorio, como estaría cualquier otra noche que haya dormido aquí. Harry nunca lleva su celular al baño, porque de alguna manera se le cayó al inodoro una vez. Eso, junto con el hecho de que Louis ya ha estado despierto más tiempo de lo que usualmente el rizado se quedaría en el baño, obvia finalmente que haya estado en este.

Louis chequea su celular de nuevo, pero no hay ningún mensaje explicando que Harry tuvo que ir de vuelta a su dormitorio, cualquiera sea la razón. Se deja caer contra el colchón, y escucha con toda su fuerza. Puede escuchar a Liam roncando suavemente en su cuarto al final del pasillo, incluso puede escuchar la música que Zayn siempre deja sonando en el volumen más bajo mientras duerme. No escucha a Harry en la cocina haciéndose una taza de té, o en la ducha, o viendo televisión en el comedor, aunque no tendría sentido que estuviera haciendo alguna de esas cosas a las dos y media de la mañana, de todos modos. Las paredes del departamento son de un papel fino, pero Louis no escucha al rizado, y eso significa que este se ha ido.

El frío lo despierta, y de repente está conteniendo las lágrimas. Harry se ha ido. Harry lo ha dejado. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero nunca se dejó pensar sobre qué realmente haría cuando realmente pasara. Había pensado que se sentiría estúpido al principio, habría supuesto que le tomaría un tiempo a que lo golpease por dentro verdaderamente. Al menos asumió que tendría tiempo de que su mente se acostumbrara a ello primero. Sin embargo no sucede, lo golpea instantáneamente; un peso aplastante aferrándolo al colchón y haciéndole difícil respirar.

Harry se ha ido. Louis la ha cagado. No hay ninguna otra razón por la cual el ojiverde no estaría en la cama con él en este momento. Este nunca se iría sin dejar a Louis saber a dónde estaba yendo. Louis sabe que Harry no es el tipo de persona como para solo irse y dejar de hablarle, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ya no está. Sabe que Harry más que definitivamente será amable con la ruptura, porque así es solo como es. Lo hará gentilmente y tal vez lentamente, y tratará lo mejor para no dañar a Louis.

Louis sabe que si llama a Harry en la mañana, y le pregunta a dónde se fue, este inventará alguna excusa, y luego preguntará para que se encuentren. Cuando se encuentren, Harry le dará la charla. La charla del ‘no eres tú, soy yo,’ el ‘Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos,’ el ‘estarás bien, sólo no estaba funcionando’. Excepto que no es Harry, es Louis el que está jodido, y no serán amigos, y el ojiazul no estará bien.

Louis se había dicho que debía recordarse el ‘Te lo dije’, cuando Harry se fuera porque era mucho para manejar, iba a ser mejor que el ‘que hubiera pasado si,’ cuando el rizado se fuera porque no estaba tratando de ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Estaba tan, tan equivocado. El tiempo extra que hubiera tenido con Harry antes de que este se hubiera hartado y se fuera, hubiera sido infinitamente mejor que esto. Esto de despertarse en la mitad de la noche con el rizado habiéndose ido sin decir una palabra, es el infierno en la tierra.

La peor parte es que, Louis no se había percatado de cuánto le había dado su corazón a Harry hasta que haya sido desgarrado fuera de su pecho, ido, junto con el chico más hermoso que ha conocido. Había pensado que estaba manteniéndose a salvo, solo dándole a Harry tanto como podía permitirse perder. Mantuvo tanto de él escondido, se aferró a los pedazos que quedaban fuerte, así podría tener algo cuando el rizado se haya ido. Sin embargo no fue suficiente, dio demasiado.

Incluso los pedazos de su madre. Se da cuenta ahora que las partes más insignificantes de él se las ha llevado Harry en el camino. La forma en la que le gusta su té cada mañana, eso es de Harry ahora; manchado por la manera en la que despertaría a Louis con una taza y un beso cada día; el té de la mañana nunca será lo mismo. La manera en la que Louis siempre huía a su cuarto, poniéndose cómodo en su cama, y mataba el tiempo estudiando, o simplemente escuchando música y haciendo bocetos. Eso también es de Harry ahora, porque nunca será lo mismo, sin sus tobillos enredados debajo de las sábanas, sin el rizado tarareando suavemente las canciones que sonaban.

Harry ha proclamado la forma en la que Louis habla, la forma en que ríe; solo sacando a la luz que ha memorizado cada uno de los tonos de este, afirmando cuánto ama su risa; esas cosas son del rizado ahora. Incluso se ha llevado la forma en la que Louis se viste; porque en el minuto en el que llegan al departamento, el ojiazul está fuera de su ropa, y en algo cómodo de Harry. Incluso cuando Louis se viste para ir a la escuela en las mañanas son cada uno de los atuendos favoritos de Harry. Sabe que el ojiverde ama cuando usa chaquetas, y mantiene su flequillo hacia abajo, sabe que ama cuando usa el negro en las prendas, o su cabello en un copete.

Nada suyo le pertenece de ahora en adelante. Harry lo tiene todo. Harry lo tiene todo, y acaba de irse con eso. Louis había pensado que estaba siendo tan cuidadoso, no dejándose encariñar, no dejando al rizaeo completamente adentro. Sin embargo está adentro, está adentro tan hirientemente profundo que ni siquiera puede pensar en respirar si saber que el rizado se ha ido. No puede pensar en salir de la cama sin escuchar esa profunda y grave voz diciendo su nombre tan suavemente. No puede pensar en ir a la universidad sin esa ridículamente larga mano para sostener.

Necesita los estúpidos divertidos mensajes que recibe a lo largo del día. Necesita los ojos pacientes sonriéndole en el almuerzo. Necesita los grandes brazos abiertos, acurrucándolo después de un largo día de clase. Necesita el cuerpo tibio a su lado, dibujando patrones sin sentido en su espalda hasta que se duerme. Necesita a ese chico con la sonrisa fácil, tan brillante que fuerza una idéntica en él. El chico con las manos gentiles, e incluso labios más suaves. El chico que es tan bueno, y tan puro, y tan amable, y tan encantador, con todos los que hace contacto. El chico que siempre tratará de ver lo bueno en todos, lo bueno de cada situación.

Louis necesita los besos, necesita las palabras amables, necesita el amor. Necesita al chico que siempre trató de ver lo bueno en él, lo bueno que no está ahí. Harry tenía tanta esperanza en Louis. Ese optimismo en esos hermosos ojos verdes fue lo que trajo al ojiazul de vuelta, hizo que quisiera ser mejor para Harry. Harry genuinamente creía que Louis era una buena persona, una persona merecedora de su amor y atención. Trató lo mejor que pudo para amarlo, y había llegado tan cerca, había hecho sentir al mayor tan cuidado.

Sin embargo todo se ha destruido, porque Harry finalmente se dio cuenta de que Louis es imposible de amar. Finalmente vio la desagradable, parte rota dentro de él. Justo como Louis supo que sería; era demasiado. O tal vez él no es lo suficiente. No importa cuán duro trate, Harry nunca será capaz de amar esa dañina y retorcida parte de él. Nadie nunca lo hará.

Louis está tirado en su cama tratando de decirse que es mejor que Harry se diera cuenta ahora, y se fuera antes de que tuviera todo lo que tenía para dar. Excepto que eso ya pasó. Harry ya tiene cada parte de Louis, y va a irse lejos con todo eso cuando le diga a este que se ha terminado. Louis sabía que esto iba a pasar, trata de recordarse que se ha estado preparando para este día desde la primera vez que Harry lo besó. En este momento debería estar listo para dejar irlo, ya ha sido lo suficientemente afortunado por haber tenido al rizado más de lo que se merece.

No merecía a Harry como un amigo, cuando ellos solo solían pasar el rato en el studio al principio. No merecía tenerlo cuando su relación era fácil, y el rizado solo era paciente y dulce y lindo con él. Está seguro como el infierno que no ha merecido a Harry todo este tiempo, mientras este ha estado tratando tan duro de ayudarlo con el problema que tiene con la comida, mientras se ha mantenido a su lado aunque sea un completo desastre.

Tienes sentido que todo esté llegando a su fin ahora.

El pasado de Louis, es muy grande, y demasiado horrible, también. No solo en el exterior, si no también en el interior. Él no está completo, le faltan piezas; y las que ha dejado son repulsivas, y dañadas, y defectuosas. Harry finalmente vio eso. Louis se arrepiente tanto de haber sido el que abrió la boca y haber puesto toda su mierda a la vista, porque fue el colmo para el rizado. Sabe que aunque no lo hubiese hecho, Harry lo hubiera visto por sí solo eventualmente. Hubiera visto que estaba jodido más allá del reparo.

De todas maneras, Harry ha llegado a su límite, y ya está harto. Trató lo mejor que pudo para ayudar a Louis, para cuidar de él, para hacerlo feliz, justo como prometió en esa pista de hielo todos estos meses atrás. Trató; pero cómo Louis ha dicho, no es reparable, y Harry ve eso ahora. Asi que mañana ellos tendrán la incómoda conversación, con el rizado rompiendo con él, y luego se irá de su vida para siempre. Sin embargo Louis sabe, que en alguna parte del camino Harry se convirtió en la única cosa sosteniéndo todas sus partes juntas, y no sabe lo que va a hacer cuando ya no esté.

Sin embargo lo dejará ir, por supuesto que lo dejará ir. Nunca podría pedirle a Harry que se quede, nunca podría hacer que este se sienta mal por irse. Sabe que el rizado es por naturaleza amable, y puede que incluso le duela un poco terminar las cosas, tan solo porque siente culpa ya que el ojiazul es patético. Louis va a dejar que Harry se vaya, y va a desear genuinamente que todas las cosas maravillosas en el mundo le pasen, porque el rizado es un ángel por estar con él tanto tiempo, y se merece el mundo. Louis desea tanto ser suficiente para Harry, pero no puede, por lo que dejara que se vaya.

Louis piensa que tal vez debería estar llorando, pero no lo está. Siente como si estuviera siendo aplastado, y desgarrado en sus costuras, al mismo tiempo. Está tirado en la cama, mirando el techo, tratando de recordar cómo respirar. Recuerda tener dificultad para respirar antes de que Harry apareciera. Estaría sentado en el estudio, y los dolores por el hambre no serían suficiente para mantener sus pensamientos a raya. Su pecho se apretaría y tendría que sostenerse de la mesa para cortar por su querida vida, y tratar de respirar. A veces siente como si tuviera un pulmón pinchado, como las palabras de "ella" apuñalaron un agujero entre sus costillas, y ahora, no importa cuan profundo respire nunca hay suficiente aire, nunca puede mantenerlo adentro el tiempo necesario.

Harry le ayudó a respirar. Harry se llevó el dolor suficiente para que se sintiera feliz. Ahora que este se ha ido, Louis piensa que tal vez perderlo se va a sentir como una sustracción de morfina. Puede sentir como su estómago se retuerce, la bilis subiendo por la parte trasera de su garganta. No sabe si es por todas las calorías que ingerió en el pub, o todo el alcohol en su intestino, o porque está perdiendo la mejor cosa que le pudo haber pasado, pero siente como si fuese a vomitar.

Se arrastra fuera de la cama, y trata de desenredarse de las mantas. El cuarto entero comienza a dar vueltas y se tiene que sentar por un momento, para estabilizarse. Las palpitaciones en su cabeza solo son aliviadas cuando presiona los nudillos de sus manos fuertemente contra sus ojos. Se sienta por un momento, con sus codos en sus rodillas y su cabeza en sus manos, tratando de deshacer la sensación de náuseas subiendo por el fondo de su garganta.

Cuando finalmente siente que puede pararse, asimila la situación, sus rodillas tambaleándose un poco. Toma una última mirada alrededor del cuarto, buscando por alguna señal a Harry, pero no hay ninguna. Cuando deja su cuarto va directo por el pasillo hacia el comedor, a pesar de que sabe que es mejor esperar que el rizado solo haya dormido en el sillón o algo. El comedor está oscuro, y el sillón está completamente vacío. Al mismo tiempo en que su corazón se hunde, el vómito decide empezar a trepar su garganta.

Harry se fue.

Tropieza regresando hacia el baño, completamente preparado para expulsar los contenidos de su estómago, cuando nota que la puerta está cerrada. Vacila, porque nadie en el departamento nunca cierra la puerta después de que salen. Está a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escucha un lloriqueo. Su corazón comienza a acelerarse porque…Harry.

Hay otro lloriqueo, y algo como un murmuro tembloroso, y sabe que es el rizado. Está helado en su lugar.

“Lo sé, Gems,” dice, su voz tan baja que no hay duda por qué Louis no la escuchó antes, “su propia maldita madre. Ni siquiera sé- es que ni siquiera sé que haría si mamá hiciera algún comentario grosero, dejándome a un lado y botándome de casa. Incluso Robin- si Robin fuera malo dolería mucho. Pero, ¿mamá? Eso me malditamente destrozaría, no hay una maldita duda de por qué él está así.”

Louis se queda en un silencio aturdido a la vez que escucha lo que Harry está diciendo, obviamente en el celular con su hermana. Descansa su espalda en la pared al lado de la puerta, y se deja hundirse silenciosamente en el piso. No sabe qué significa esto, que Harry no se haya ido del departamento aún, tal vez le está hablando a Gemma sobre irse.

“Él aguantó tanta mierda en la escuela. Uno de sus mejores amigos le dio una buena paliza, y llegó a su casa solo para tener a su padrastro diciéndole que se lo merecía, y su mamá lo dejó solo en su cuarto. Nadie lo llevó al hospital hasta que Liam y Zayn fueron a ver cómo estaba al maldito día siguiente. No había ido a la escuela, porque estaba desmayado en su cama, sangrando, con una contusión y las costillas rotas,” Louis puede escuchar las lágrimas en la voz de Harry, y eso solo ata un nudo en su garganta, “Las personas que se suponía que debían estar protegiéndolo, y amándolo, estaban hundiéndolo, y destrozándolo, y luego ellos solo lo botaron. ¿Cómo le haces eso a tu hijo?”

Louis restriega su rostro, no quiere pensar en esta mierda de nuevo. No quiere escucharlo repetido en la hermosa voz de Harry. Sin embargo este no se ha ido, e incluso si están separados por una puerta, y Harry solamente está sintiendo pena por Louis, al menos está aquí. Su pecho duele a medida que escucha.

“Lo sé, yo también,” Harry dice, a lo que sea que Gemma debe haber dicho en la otra línea, “por dos años él tuvo que actuar como si estuviera bien, que estaba bien por su cuenta, y que no estaba dolido. ¿Y luego malditamente se entera de que su mamá dijo esas cosas? ¡Que ella quería que se fuera! Yo ni siquiera puedo- no puedo pensar en mamá alguna vez haciéndome eso, me hace sentirme mal del estómago, y él ha estado viviendo con todo eso todo este maldito tiempo.”

Harry está luchando por mantener su voz baja, mientras más enojado se pone. Louis está luchando por no llorar, porque no puede manejar la tristeza en la voz del rizado. Atrae sus rodillas hacia su pecho, y descansa su frente en ellas, sus manos agarradas fuertemente a sus tobillos.

“Exactamente. Y debe ser incluso peor porque es como que- ni siquiera se trata de religión. Louis no tiene absolutamente idea por qué su propia mamá lo odia tanto por ser gay, por qué ella piensa que es tan malo ser así. Pero está jodidamente arraigado a eso ahora. Ha sido inculcado tan profundo cuán defectuoso es, cuán mal está..." La voz de Harry se quiebra, “él se odia por eso. Hay tantas personas en el mundo que nos odiarían instáneamente por ser gay, y Louis está ahí, odiándose, cada minuto del día.”

Su voz se rompe al último, y amortigua un sollozo. Estornuda a la vez que Gemma habla. Louis puede solamente escuchar apenas el minúsculo zumbido de su voz, y se percata de que Harry debe estar sentado con su espalda contra la puerta. No hay ninguna luz filtrándose por la rendija debajo de la puerta, asi que debe estar sentado ahí en la oscuridad. No puede soportarlo.

“Él siguió diciendo cuán defectuoso estaba, cómo era su culpa que ella lo odiara. Me mata como la mierda escucharlo decir eso. No puedo malditamente comprender un universo en el que Louis pudiera merecer cualquier cosa como esta. Él se merece el madito mundo, Gems,” Harry está llorando fuerte ahora, y las lágrimas están atoradas en la garganta de Louis, “él merece ser recordado cada segundo de cada día cuán increíble es. Pero cada vez que trato de recordárselo, tratar de evadirlo, no me cree. Todo lo que puede ver es cuán horrible es, cuán defectuoso está. Por la culpa de ella.”

Louis está completamente destrozado. Incluso ahora la voz en su cabeza le dice que Harry está por irse. Este se dará cuenta de que el ojiazul nunca podrá amarlo propiamente, que para él es imposible de amar, y se irá. Louis no entiende por qué Gemma no le ha dicho a Harry que reduja sus daños y que corra aún. Sin embargo lo hará pronto, está seguro.

“No lo sé, Gem. Ya no sé qué hacer. No sé cómo ayudarlo con esto. Por lo menos ahora está comiendo, pero es que, ahora sé toda la mierda que está en su cabeza todo el tiempo. Se odia tanto que se moría de hambre. Es que no lo sé- no sé cómo ayudarlo,” Harry suena tan destruido, las lágrimas de Louis se deslizan más allá de sus pestañas y hacen un camino hacia abajo por sus mejillas, “piensa que lo voy a dejar. Él probablemente se levante en la mañana, volviéndose loco, porque pensará que ahora que me ha dicho todo lo voy a dejar.”

Louis frunce el ceño, y aparta lejos sus lágrimas con manos temblorosas. Su cabeza se siente de alguna manera como si estuviera bajo el agua. Esá teniendo problemas para reconstruir la conversación de un lado. Sólo está esperando a que el mundo se caiga. Está esperando a que Harry diga que se irá.

“Porque él piensa que todos lo van a dejar. Mierda, toda la conversación empezó porque piensa que Liam, y Zayn, las dos personas en este mundo, a parte de mí, que lo aman con todo sus corazón, lo van a dejar también. No se da cuenta de que van a estar con él hasta el día en que muera, y yo estaré aquí hasta el día en que me aleje. E incluso en ese entonces...- no sé Gemma, nunca he...- nunca he amado a alguien tanto de esta forma antes. Yo solo- quiero estar con él para siempre,” Harry susurra, su voz temblando.

Las palabras rebotan en la cabeza de Louis, pero no se están adhiriendo. No tiene sentido. Nunca alejaría a Harry intencionalmente; no merece ni un segundo con este, no va a acortar su tiempo con él. No puede comprender esas únicas palabras, simplemente no tiene sentido. Para siempre. Por qué mierda Harry querría un para siempre con Louis.

“Incluso si él no lo dice Gemma- sé que no puede decirlo- pero le importa. Se preocupa por mí. No necesito que me diga que me ama. No necesito esas tres palabras. Me mira como si le importara. Como si yo significara algo. Puedo verlo en sus ojos. Se...- se preocupa por mí. Ya es suficiente con que pueda tenerlo. Que esté en mi vida. Louis me hace tan feliz. E incluso si no me puede amar a cambio, yo lo amo con todo lo que tengo, asi que no voy a dejarlo ir. Yo solo...- desearía saber cómo podría ayudarlo para que deje de odiarse.”

Louis no entiende. Harry no se va a ir. Aún no stá harto. Se ha encerrado en el baño para hablar con su hermana, porque le ha dicho un cientos de veces antes, que Gemma es la persona en la que confía. No está pidiéndole consejos sobre cómo dejar al ojiazul gentilmente, no se está quejando sobre cuán jodido este está. Le está hablando a su hermana mayor sobre cuánto está sufriendo, porque su novio también lo está haciendo. Porque se preocupa por Louis, y ni siquiera está volviéndose loco o rechazándolo.

“Lo sé- sé que no puedo reparar todo ese dolor. Él no irá. Sé que no lo hará. Al principio cuando nos enteramos, le dijimos ir a un tratamiento y dijo que no. Ya no tiene que ir a rehabilitación...- esque ha estado manteniendo la comida. Y ahora sé que no- no es todo sobre la comida, es sobre lo que está dañándolo por dentro,” Harry hace una pausa, y la boca de Louis se seca, “¿como un psicólogo? No creo que el vaya a...- ¿el tuyo te ayudó después de rehabilitación?” murmura, y ella dice algo, “No creo que esté de acuerdo con ver a alguien. Incluso solo un psicólogo, sin ir a rehabilitación, no pienso que lo haga.”

La tristeza en la voz de Harry hace que la respiración de Louis se detenga. Como si no quisiera nada más que el mayor consiga ayuda, pero este le está negando eso. Louis de repente siente como si estuviera decepcionando a Harry. Este le ha dado tantas oportunidades. Una y otra vez ha probado que no es lo suficientemente bueno para el rizado, pero aquí está, aceptándolo una y otra vez, diciéndole que lo ama de todos modos.

Harry no se va a ir, pero tiene este deseo, esta esperanza, de que Louis va a conseguir algún tipo de ayuda. Solo quiere que este busque ayuda porque quiere que sea feliz.

Louis piensa hacia atrás en ese día en el studio. El día en que Harry le pidió una oportunidad. Una oportunidad de hacerlo feliz. Las palabras del rizado rebotan en su cabeza a la vez que está sentado ahí, "sigues siendo hermoso incluso cuando no estás sonriendo", no había tenido idea de lo que quiso decir con eso en ese tiempo. Cree que talvez lo entiende ahora. Harry se había quedado a su lado mientras le ocultaba secretos, mientras que le mentía, mientras que había sido un completo y total desastre, mientras que lo había tratado como mierda.

Harry no quería estar con Louis para tratar de repararlo e irse, porque nisiquiera piensa ser capaz de ayudarlo en este momento. Todavía sigue aquí, a pesar de que el ojiazul está totalmente jodido. Está hablando sobre tratar que Louis busque ayuda con su hermana, pero ha dicho que no se irá, incluso si este no acepta la ayuda.

“No lo sé, Gems, no lo sé. Le preguntaré yo solo..- No creo que diga que sí. Solo no puedo manejar- No puedo malditamente soportar su auto-odio” Harry dice en voz baja, antes de dar una pausa, “escucha, siento tanto haberte llamado tan tarde. Debes estar exhausta, soy un gran gilipollas. Yo solo- he dormido toda la noche y luego de que los chicos se fueran a dormir ya no pude hacerlo. Pensando sobre todo.”

No pensando en dejar a Louis, no haciendo un plan de escape. Louis puede difícilmente creer eso, puede difícilmente entender que Harry no va a terminarblas cosas con él mañana. Nada de eso tiene sentido.

“Te amo. No sé qué haría sin ti.” Harry murmura, antes de que ella diga algo, “en todo este lío olvidé decirte que el aceptó quedarse con nosotros por un tiempo durante las vac...- Lo sé, también estoy emocionado,” su voz es momentáneamente alegre, a pesar de la aspereza por haber llorado.

Louis lloriquea y se limpia las mejillas. Sólo quiere ser lo suficientemente bueno para Harry. Quiere merecer la felicidad en la voz de este.

“También te amo, duerme un poco, lo siento por...-está bien, también te amo gracias,” dice Harry y Louis escucha el sonido del bloqueo del iPhone de este.

No sabe si debería pararse, volver a la cama, y pretender que no escuchó, o si debería golpear la puerta y decir algo. No sabe qué diría si lo hiciera:

'Lo siento soy una mierda de novio. Lamento ser tan abrumante que tengas que encerrarte en el baño y llamar a tu hermana. Haría todo para que no te fueras. Por favor no me dejes'.

Sin embargo sabe que no puede decir ninguna de esas cosas, asi que va y se levanta del piso.  
Está pensando en esperar despierto a Harry en la cama, y no decirle que escuchó la conversación. Quiere decirle al rizado cuán perfecto es. Quiere acercarse a este lo más posible que se puede, y solo esperar que esté ahí en la mañana. Está por ir al cuarto, cuando escucha un sollozo. El sonido es tan estrangulado, como si Harry estuviera tratando lo mejor posible por amortiguarlo, y por eso que es cien veces más desgarrador.  
Escucha a Harry tomar una respiración temblorosa, y luego escucha otra explosión de sollozos sofocados, seguido por un lloriqueo. El corazón de Louis duele en su pecho, porque malditamente causó eso. Se obliga a levantarse y presiona su palma contra la puerta, golpeando con los nudillos suavemente:

“Bebé soy yo, abre la puerta,” dice en vozbaja.

La respiración de Harry se escucha más pesada, deja salir una ruidosa aspiración, y aclara su garganta, “está bien,” dice sumisamente.

Escucha a Harry levantarse del piso y las luces se encienden, filtrándose por debajo de la rendija de la puerta. Lentamente la puerta se abre crujiendo, y Louis se encuentra con un Harry congestionado y con ojos hinchados, el camino de lágrimas todavía recorriendo su rostro.  
Este mira hacia Louis con una expresión nerviosa. Louis no recuerda que había estado llorandobtambién, hasta que Harry está acercándose y drenando las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus pulgares. Louis muerde su labio y levanta sus brazos hacia las mejillas del rizado, limpiándolas también.

“¿Escuchaste...-”

“Sí, un poco,” responde Louis.

Louis se abalanza hacia adelante y se presiona cerca de Harry, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterrando su rostro en su pecho desnudo. Está usando sus jeans, lo que explica porqué no estaba en el cesto. Recorre con sus manos arriba y abajo la espalda del ojiverde, solo tratando de calmarlo. Este está llorando de nuevo. Encorvado para presionar su rostro en el cuello de Louis, sus hombros temblando al mismo tiempo que solloza.

“¿Porqué estás llorando amor?” Louis dice en voz baja.

Harry ahoga algo parecido a una tos, “porque me enferma por lo que has estado pasando, Louis,” llora, “¡y no sé cómo repararlo!”

“Shh, no es tu trabajo hacerlo, bebé,” dice en voz baja.

“Quiero que seas feliz,” Harry solloza, “mereces ser feliz.”

“Lo soy. Cuando estoy contigo lo soy. Tú me haces feliz,” Louis insiste.

“¡No quiero que te odies nunca más! Porque te amo tan jodidamente tanto, ¡y me mata como la mierda que la persona que más amo se odie!”

“Harry yo.. -“ Louis niega con la cabeza, y pasa sus dedos a través de los rizos en la nuca del cuello del menor, “no sé cómo arreglar eso, lo siento- pero- pero de todos modos no es tu trabajo hacerlo.”

Harry gime y acerca a Louis imposiblemente más cerca, sus rodillas se doblan para llevarlo más cerca de su nivel. Louis solo frota de arriba hacia abajo por su espalda, apretándolo fuerte.

No sabe cómo responder a Harry estando tan herido porque él está herido. Su cerebro está haciendo una excepción, la mitad diciéndole cuánto a Harry le importa, la otra mitad diciéndole que es una persona horrible por dejar que este increíble y cariñoso chico esté herido por la mierda de su vida.

“Louis voy a pedirte algo, y por favor piénsalo antes de negar a la primera, ¿está bien?” Harry murmura, sin mover su boca del cuello del mayor.

“Está bien Haz, pídeme lo que quieras, solo deja de llorar,” dice Louis, empujando a Harry un poco, solo lo suficiente como para limpiar debajo de sus ojos, antes de sostenerlo de nuevo.

“Quiero que consideres- ¿podrías por favor pensar sobre tal vez...-, hablar con alguien? Alguien además de mí, o los chicos. ¿Alguien profesional? ¿Alguien que pueda ayudarte a sentirte mejor, que pueda ayudarte a que veas cuán bueno eres, cuán increíble eres? Solo-... alguien que no sea nosotros necesita decirte que no es tu culpa, para que así lo creas. No quiero decir..., no irá rehabilitación porque estás comiendo bien ahora, ¿pero tal vez un psicólogo? ¿Solo alguien con quién pudieras reunirte una vez a la semana o algo así? Solo para hablar- solo para ayudarte. Por favor. Mi hermana vio a un psicólogo después de salir de rehabilitación y ella dice que ayudó mucho. Solo...- antes de decir que no por favor piénsalo. Podrías solo ir a una sesión una vez a la semana, solo para probar, y si no parece que te está ayudando puedes dejar de ir. ¿Solo piénsalo?” Harry divaga, su rostro escondido contra la piel de Louis, sonando vacilante e inseguro.

Louis apenas tiene que procesar las palabras antes de que esté asintiendo, “está bien,” dice.

Harry toma el suspiro más grande de alivio que alguna vez haya escuchado, “gracias,” murmura, “toma todo el tiempo que necesites para pensarlo, solo por favor realmente considéralo. Prometo que haré todo el trabajo, te encontraré un doctor que sea bueno, que realmente pueda ayudar“

“No Harry, estoy diciendo que está bien, veré a un psicólogo,” Louis respira, su voz temblando un poco.

Siente a Harry congelarse en sus brazos, y luego lentamente este se retira. Sus mejillas están tan rojas como sus ojos, y su cabello está despeinado por estar frotándose contra Louis.  
Hay una mirada de pura incredulidad en su rostro y sus ojos están muy abiertos, y tan esperanzados, como el ojiazul los ha visto un millón de veces antes.

“¿Qué?” pregunta calmado.

“Estoy diciendo que veré a un psicólogo. Pero por favor no un pisquiatra, ¿esos son los que te dan medicina, cierto? No quiero tener medicación. Pero hablaré con alguien, veré a alguien,” dice lentamente, tratando de no dejarse dar más vueltas.

“¿Lo harás?” Harry casi llora, “¿en serio?”

Louis asiente, tragángose el nudo en su garganta, “cuando...- cuando me desperté pensé que me habías dejado. Dejado por lo que te había dicho. Y - solo no quiero que me dejes,” Louis murmura, y no puede evitar que las lágrimas se deslizen sobre sus mejillas, “Yo solo- estoy cansado de hacer que te preocupes por mí. Estoy metiéndote en mi infierno, y no quiero verte llorando por mi mierda nunca más y solo...- sé cuán malditamente suertudo soy por tenerte y no- no quiero arruinarlo.”

Louis está lleno de llanto cuando termina, porque pensó que Harry se había ido, ahora está volviendo rápidamente a él. Lo necesita. No puede dejar a Harry irse. Y si eso significa ir a un psicólogo lo hará sin rezongar. Quiere ser mejor para él. Quiere merecerlo. Quiere ser lo suficientemente bueno. Harry suelta un gemido y recoge a Louis entre sus brazos, antes de deslizarse hacia el piso junto al lado de la puerta. Louis no protesta el estar acunado en el regazo de Harry como un bebé, porque siente que ha perdido esta batalla, y se deslizaría debajo de la piel del rizado solo para estar más cerca de este, si fuese posible.

“Escúchame Louis, por favor. Yo nunca, de ninguna manera, te dejaría. Me mata que hayas pensado eso incluso por un momento. Solo no podía dormir y necesitaba hablar con Gemma, porque estoy preocupado por ti. Nunca te dejaría por haberte abierto conmigo, nunca te dejaré, ya sea viendo a un psicólogo o no. Me preocupo por ti, me preocuparía si tuvieras una vida perfecta, y siempre me preocuparé por ti, porque te amo. Siempre quiero que seas lo más feliz que puedas ser, y nunca quiero verte herido. No estás poninendo tu infierno sobre mí. Soy tu novio, estamos en esto juntos, y sacaría cada uno de tus demonios fuera de ti si pudiera. Ya no estás solo Lou, estoy aquí para ti, porque quiero estarlo, y nada va a cambiar eso. Tú abriéndote hacia mí significa el mundo. Yo soy el afortunado, agradezo a mis estrellas de la suerte cada día que estás en mi vida, y voy a quedarme aquí siempre y cuando me dejes,” dice Harry, y Louis se odia por lloriquear, pero está tratando tanto de creer en lo que el rizado le está diciendo, “pero- en serio bebé, si tú, si tú realmente lo dices en serio te encontraremos al mejor doctor, alguien que pueda ayudar. Por favor- ¿por favor dime que lo dices en serio?”  
Louis ahoga un sollozo y asiente, “Lo digo en serio, Harry. Mierda yo solo- estoy tan jodidamente cansado de sentirme así todo el tiempo. Es cansador. Solo quiero sentirme bien".  
Harry hace un sonido estrangulado y abraza a Louis más fuerte, “Te amo, te amo tan jodidamente tanto, y vas a estar bien, te vas a sentir bien. Vas a ser feliz. Te vamos a conseguir ayuda. Te amo tanto, tantísimo.”

Harry lo carga hasta el cuarto, y ellos van a dormir enredados más cerca que nunca. Louis cae dormido pensando qué será poder ser capaz de decirle al ojiverde que lo ama.

~

Cuando Louis sale del edificio, ve a Harry a primera vista. Este ha estacionado un poco desalineada en uno de los lugares de estacionamiento, con las ventanas abajo y la música sonando baja. Está leyendo un libro, desgarbado en el asiento. Louis le había dicho de ir y encontrarse con Niall para almorzar o algo, para matar el tiempo. Había insistido que el rizado no tenía que esperar, pero duda si este escuchó. A medida que se acerca a la camioneta se da cuenta de que el libro está al revés, lo que significa que Harry ha estado sentado por mucho tiempo, probablemente estresándose, y pretendiendo leer para verse ocupado.  
Louis camina hacia el lado del acompañante, y abre la puerta para entrar en la camioneta.

“¿Disfrutando tu novela?” pregunta, a la vez que Harry arroja su libro sobre su hombro al asiento de atrás.

“¿Hmm? Sí… erm no, no estaba realmente concentrándome,” admite lentamente.

“¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando?” Louis pregunta.

“Desde que te dejé,” Harry dice, “estaba preocupado de que quisieras irte temprano o algo; quería estar aquí si lo necesitabas.”

“Gracias amor,” Louis dice tranquilamente, llevando sus rodillas contra su pecho en el asiento, tomando un momento para respirar.

“¿Cómo te fue, bebé?” Harry pregunta, tomando la mano de Louis en la suyas.

Louis suspira, “no lo sé, era bastante raro. Realmente no discutimos sobre nada. Él solo me formuló una tonelada de preguntas, pero, realmente aleatorias. Como por ejemplo primero me hizo decir lo que había causado… bueno básicamente le dije la versión comprimida de lo que te dije. Y escribió todo. Luego preguntó sobre mamá, luego se salteó a algo sobre cómo me estaba yendo en la universidad. Luego cambió hacia mis hábitos alimenticios, luego de vuelta a mi pasado, luego preguntó otra cosa aleatoria. No lo sé, era raro.”

“¿Has estado llorando?” Harry pregunta suavemente, su pulgar pincelando suavemente debajo del ojo de Louis.

“Un poco,” Louis frunce el ceño, “todavía es raro decirle en voz alta.”

Harry asiente, “¿asique tú... le dijiste todo, y respondiste todas sus preguntas?” Harry pregunta.

Louis asiente, “Supuse que debería también, es su trabajo, ¿cierto? Y te lo prometí y a los chicos,” dice en voz baja, “sin embargo realmente no pienso que me sienta mejor…” admite vacilante.

“No amor, por supuesto que no. No a la primera. Y apuesto que estaba haciendo preguntas tan aleatorias para conseguir las respuestas más honestas, sin darte una oportunidad para pensar la mejor manera de responder. Pero las próximas sesiones no serán así, y por supuesto que va a tomar tiempo antes de que empiece a ayudar,” Harry dice gentilmente.

“¿Acaso te ha hablado del plan de tratamiento o algo?” Louis pregunta, jugando con los dedos de Harry distraídamente.

Harry mira hacia abajo hacia sus manos entrelazadas, “cuando hablé con él solo quería asegurarme que no iba a hacer algo demasiado extremo. Sabía que esto era algo así como una idea general, y si tenías una mala experiencia no ibas a querer volver. Solo me dio una breve idea de cómo trabaja,” explica.

Louis había hablado con el psicólogo una vez antes de que estuviera listo para venir a su primera sesión. Dr. Chen solo se había presentado, y discutido el proceso para empezar el tratamiento. Había tenido que conseguir la confirmación del ojiazul de que sería la sesión, porque hasta ese momento solo había hablado con Harry, quien solo podía llegar a eso por confidencialidad.

A medida que el doctor explicaba la manera en la que trabajaba, Louis había estado pensando en Harry. No había tomado mucho tiempo decidir que quería que el rizado tuviera acceso completo a su archivo. El doctor había estado complacido, explicando que a los pacientes usualmente les iba mejor cuando tenían a alguien en casa para discutir el progreso, y para explicarle cómo ayudarle fuera de su oficina.

Cuando Harry había escuchado a Louis decirle al doctor que era él a quien quería poner en el archivo, sus ojos se había humedecido, como si el mayor le estuviera dando algún gran honor.  
Era una opción obvia para Louis.  
Harry se había esforzado tanto, llamando a psicólogos, leyendos reseñas en internet; estaba tan determinado en encontrar el mejor doctor para el ojiazul. Harry se preocupa más por el buen estado de Louis de lo que a este le importa, asique el ojiazul concluye que si alguien debería saber qué está pasando, es el rizado.

Louis no sabe cómo se siente sobre las tácticas del Dr. Chen aún, luego de solo una ligera confusa sesión; pero había estado esperando determinar su primera real impresión del doctor, y había sido buena. Dr. Chen es amigable, pero no de una manera falsa, es directo, pero no abrasivo, y no es frío. Recuerda a Harry vetar dos doctores porque sonaban demasiado friós por teléfono.

“Gracias, Harry,” dice Louis.

Harry parece confundido, “¿por qué, bebé?”

“¿Por preocuparte? ¿Por afrontar con todo esto?” Louis contesta, por quedarte, por tratar de amarme, piensa.

“Louis, estoy tan orgulloso de ti.” Harry dice dulcemente, “Estoy tan orgulloso de ti por aceptar ayuda.”

Harry se acerca, y acuna la parte de atrás del cuello de Louis. Se inclina en el asiento para presionar un beso en la frente de Louis. Este se inclina contra el toque, finalmente sintiendo su estrés disminuyendo después de la sesión. Cuando se alejan, Louis realmente puede ver el orgullo en los ojos de Harry.

“Hubiera estado orgulloso de ti si hubieras ido a la sesión, pero hubieras tenido que irte a la mitad. O si hubieras ido y te hubieras negado a decir una palabra, o contestar a alguna pregunta. Al menos estarías dando el primer paso. Pero mírate; fuiste allí dentro y pusiste todo sobre la mesa, y respondiste las preguntas. Puedo ver cuán duro estás tratando y no puedo...- no puedo explicar cuánto significa eso para mí, cuán orgulloso de ti estoy.”

Las mejillas de Louis están ruborizadas al tiempo en que Harry cierra su boca. Sonríe suavemente y presiona un beso en cada mejilla rosa de Louis. Este deja a sus ojos cerrarse pestañeando, y no los abre cuando siente la frente de Harry presionarse con la suya.

“Solo quiero...- quiero ser reparado,” Louis dice en voz baja, “me dices que estás orgulloso de mí y en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es cómo si no fuese tan patético en primer lugar no tendría que estar haciendo esto.”

Esto es una cosa nueva para ellos; Louis diciendo cómo se siente, incluso sin que Harry pregunte. Fue duro al principio, no vino fácil, pero Louis se siente más ligero solo por eso. Es bueno no tener que analizar todo lo que admite antes de que lo deje salir de su boca. Es bueno el solo compartir cómo se está sintiendo, a pesar de que usualmente son cosas malas. Harry normalmente solo sabe qué decir, y no lo trata diferente.  
Este hace un sonido triste, pero Louis no abre sus ojos, “Louis, no necesitas ser reparado. No estás roto, no eres defectuoso, y menos patético. Estás herido. Has estado tan, tan herido, y ahora necesitas una pequeña ayuda para sanar. No hay nada de malo con eso, solo necesitas sanar, ¿está bien, amor?”

Louis asiente lentamente, tratando muy fuerte de creer las palabras de Harry. Sin embargo es duro, cuando muy dentro suyo sabe que no es verdad. Está roto, es defectuoso, y patético. Tal vez pueda sanar, pero como un hueso roto que es colocado correctamente, el dolor puede que se vaya, pero siempre estará retorcido, deformado.

“Okay,” respira, solo saboreando el estar tan cerca de Harry en el momento.

“Te amo tanto, Louis,” Harry dice en voz baja, su respiración tibia en las mejillas del ojiazul.

Louis se ha estado preguntando mucho últimamente cómo sería finalmente poder decirle a Harry que lo ama. Las palabras saltan a sus labios cada vez que el rizado lo dice, e incluso algunas veces cuando no lo hace. Sin embargo no puede decirlas, porque sabe que se arrepentiría al instante. La duda, y terror que sentiría luego de decirle eso a Harry, lo comerían vivo. Puede observarlo objectivamente, puede amar la manera en la que el rizado cuida de él, puede amar la manera en la que lo hace sentir, puede amar estar junto a él. Pero puede amar a Harry, en lo completo, abarcando todo, de forma incondicional en la que sabe que debería.

Se ha dicho tres millones de veces que Harry lo ama, que la mirada en sus ojos es amor, que las palabras que dice son verdad. Que actúa de la manera en que lo hace porque lo ama. Ha tratado de creerlo tres millones de veces también, pero solo no puede. Cada vez que trata su mente se inunda con todas las razones por las cuales es imposible que el rizado lo ame. Inundaciones con todas las razones por las que es un suicidio amar a Harry.

“¿Podemos ir a casa?” pregunta en voz baja.

“Por supuesto amor, por supuesto,” dice Harry, alejándose y presionando un suave beso en los labios de Louis.

Harry pone el auto en reversa, y sale del estacionamiento. Louis abre sus ojos, y busca su mano, presionándolas juntas con sus palmas alineadas. Harry entrelaza sus dedos, fácilmente superponiéndose sobre los dedos de Louis. Sigue siendo ridiculo para el ojiazul cuán grandes las manos del rizado son.

“Amo tus manos,” Louis dice en voz baja.

Harry sonríe con esa pequeña sonrisa especial que siempre tiene cuando Louis usa la palabra amar para describir algo sobre él. Esto es nuevo para ellos también; el ojiazul usando la palabra para algo más que para un apodo cariñoso. Puede que no sea capaz de decirle a Harry que lo ama, pero podría enlistar alrededor de un billón de cosas que ama sobre el chico de rizos. Es como si cada comentario que Louis hace, significara el mundo para Harry. Se pone todo colorado, y sonriente, y feliz. A veces es difícil para Louis decir las cosas que piensa en voz alta, pero vale la pena ver esa mirada en los ojos de Harry.

“Amo las tuyas también. Las amo especialmente cuando están en las mías,” Harry dice, después de un momento de solo aguantar una sonrisa.  
Louis sonríe suavemente, y observa a conducir por un momento. Si es honesto se está sintiendo completamente agotado por la sesión con Dr. Chen. Repetir la historia se sintió como tomar un cortacosturas hacia su corazón de nuevo. Fue una lucha física empujar las palabras fuera. Está cansado, y se siente como la mierda, por lo que cuenta las pecas en el lado del rostro de Harry para distraerse. No está salpicado de ellas, solo hay unas pequeñas aleatorias, esparcidas. Tiene una delgada pizca de barba incipiente, mayormente arriba de su labio, y un poco a lo largo de su mandíbula. Sin embargo la mantiene razurada todo el tiempo, a veces diciendole palabras dulces a Louis adulándolo para que lo haga él mismo en la ducha, porque siempre se corta cuando lo hace. Sus pestañas atrapan el sol, y Louis jura que es un ángel. Harry sonríe porque siente los ojos de Louis en él, y luego sonríe incluso más radiante cuando este se inclina para besar su mejilla.

Llegan a casa y Harry hace la cena, Louis sentado en el mostrador y observando. Comen solos, con sus tobillos enganchados debajo de la mesa. Louis ha estado tratando lo mejor que ha podido para no pensar en la comida más. Sin embargo no es tan simple, asique está agradecido de que Harry le haya encontrado un psicólogo que tiene experiencia tratando con desordenes alimenticios, y va a estar ayudando con eso también. No recuerda cuándo finalmente comenzó a llamarlo un desorden alimenticio, pero le gusta pensar que tal vez le da un poco más de poder sobre ello, si puede aceptar que lo tiene. Se siente completamente indefenso ante su transtorno alimenticio la mayoría del tiempo, asique aprovechará cualquier poder extra que pueda tener.

Los chicos llegan a casa y preguntan cómo estuvo la sesión. Louis había preguntado si Harry iba a decirles sobre esa llamada por Skype que lo afectó, si iba a decirles cómo se había estado sintiendo todo este tiempo. Hary había dicho que no, que la única razón por la que había dicho sobre su anorexia fue porque no podía ayudarlo solo. Esos secretos, esas emociones que Louis le había confiado, había prometido mantener e para sí mismo para siempre.

Louis está agradecido por eso.

Cuando les dijeron a Liam y Zayn que Louis iba a estar viendo a un psicólogo ambos lloraron, Zayn pegado él como si se estuviera muriendo, y Liam dándole vueltas alrededor del cuarto en un abrazo de oso. Louis le dice que su primera sesión estuvo bien, y suertudamente ellos no preguntan más. Aunque ellos le dicen alrededor de seis veces cuán orgullosos están.

Los cuatro de ellos miran un poco de tele, y luego Harry y Louis se dirigen a la cama. Louis ha estado ganando peso, no hay forma de negarlo ahora. Puede verlo, puede sentirlo, y está ahí. Lo lleva consigo, cada minuto del día, y se siente como si estuviera derribándolo, de vuelta al agujero negro del que viene. Sin embargo es difícil concentrarse en eso, cuando Harry está adorando cada pulgada de su piel. Louis ni siquiera puede pensar claro cuando el rizado está haciéndolo temblar, abriéndolo con su lengua. Su cerebro no puede procesar nada que no sea "HarryHarryHarrrrryyy" cuando este está meciéndose dentro de él firmemente, golpeando su próstata cada vez. Louis es casi capaz de creer cuando Harry le susurra un ‘Te amo’ y ‘eres hermoso’ contra su sudorosa piel, a la vez que luego se recuestan abrazados.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has-been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating to another language Fading you must read this [http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so] To Understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

"Muy bien, Louis, sólo tenemos unos veinte minutos para terminar la sesión de hoy. Creo que ha ido bien, ¿qué te parece?" Dr. Chen dice, con su voz cálida y suave.

Louis traga un poco grueso y asiente con la cabeza, "está bien, sí. Creo que ha ido bien", dice.

"Voy a hacerte otra pregunta, y sólo responderás con lo primero que se te venga a la mente, ¿de acuerdo?"

Louis asiente, "bien", dice, jugueteando con el dobladillo de su camisa.

"Si pudieras volver en el tiempo y cambiar para ser heterosexual, ¿lo harías?" Dr. Chen pregunta lentamente.

"Sí," Louis responde de inmediato, sin dudarlo, sí lo haría.

Dr. Chen asiente, y marca algo en su cuaderno, "¿a pesar de que cambiarían las cosas a diferencia de como están ahora?"

Louis se reúne con los ojos del Dr. Chen, y asiente con la cabeza otra vez, "Sobre todo porque cambiarían las cosas. Tendría a mi mamá y mis hermanas", dice en voz baja.

"¿A pesar de que eso significaría no estar con Harry?"

Por primera vez Louis vacila. Siente una torsión en el estómago cuando piensa en esos grandes ojos verdes, esos labios suaves en los suyos, la forma en que lo hace sentir. Quiere cambiar su respuesta, quiere decir que Harry vale la pena, que es suficiente. No puede sin embargo. Sabe muy dentro que incluso si eso significara renunciar al rizado, lo haría para que el amor de su familia vuelva de nuevo.

"Podríamos ser amigos, Harry encontraría a alguien mejor que yo. Finalmente estaría con alguien que lo merece, que sea lo suficientemente bueno para él," Louis replica: "Elijo ser heterosexual".

Dr. Chen tararea, "¿por qué dices que Harry iba a encontrar a alguien mejor? ¿no eres lo suficientemente bueno para él, no lo mereces?"

"¿No va a decirle nada de esto a él verdad?" Louis frunce el ceño.

"Louis cuando Harry te insicribió aquí y firmó al hacerlo sólo quería decir que voy a mantenerlo informado de cómo estás progresando, y darle consejos sobre cómo ayudarte a mantener la recuperación entre las citas", explica, "Nunca voy a discutir específicos detalles de lo que hablamos".

"Oh", dice Louis, "bien."

"Entonces, ¿por qué dices eso?"

"Porque él se merece a alguien mucho mejor que yo", Louis frunce el ceño.

Se sentía bastante fácil hablar con el Dr. Chen hasta ahora. La última sesión se discutió las cosas que Louis quería mejorar. La número uno había sido ser capaz de amar a Harry. La número dos había sido ser un mejor amigo para Liam y Zayn. La número tres era ser una carga menor, mejorar sus problemas para no ser un desastre.

Dr. Chen le había pedido que solo fueran cuatro cosas, así que la número cuatro había sido aprender a no odiarse más. Dr. Chen lo había escrito, pero lo primero que dijo fue que iban a centrarse en el número cuatro en primer lugar. Dijo que si lo mejoraban, las otras cosas serían más fáciles de resolver. Así que Louis ha estado tratando todo lo posible de estar abierto a todo, incluso si le duele decir las palabras en voz alta. Está esperando ser mas dócil, así más pronto el médico lo pueda arreglar, y le enviará de nuevo en su camino. Sin embargo cosas como estas son todavía difíciles de tratar.

"¿Qué es en lo que exactamente no eres bueno para él? Porque me parece que Harry está más que feliz de estar contigo" Dr. Chen pregunta suavemente.

Louis suspira, "él - no está de acuerdo con el hecho de que merece algo mejor que yo", dice lentamente, "pero dentro de mí no me siento verdaderamente bien" murmura como si fuera una cuestión, "no se merece a alguien que esté en mal estado como yo."

Dr. Chen ve a Louis por un largo tiempo, y este evita su mirada, "de lo que hemos hablado antes me ha quedado claro que la parte de ti que crees que está rota, o la cosa dentro de ti que te parece que está mal, es el hecho de que eres gay", dice, con ese tono tranquilo que siempre se las arregla para mantener a Louis respirando constante cuando debería ser incómodo, "¿es correcto? "

La garganta de Louis se aprieta un poco, y mira con determinación hacia su regazo, "sí", dice en voz baja.

"Esa parte de ti, el hecho de que seas homosexual, es esencialmente la raíz de todas las cosas que no te gustan de ti mismo. ¿Sería eso una declaración correcta?"

"Yo- Yo no sé ... ¿tal vez?" Louis frunce el ceño.

"Parece de esa manera," dice el Dr. Chen, con cero juicio y malicia en su tono, "pero luego me pregunto, esa parte, la pieza de lo que eres, de la que te vez defectuoso... eres consciente de que Harry tiene eso también, ¿verdad? "

Los ojos de Louis parpadean "¿qué quiere decir?" pregunta confusamente.

"La parte de ti que odias es el hecho de ser gay. Pero Harry es gay también. Así que por tu explicación tendrías que odiarlo también. ¿Lo odias por eso?" Louis puede decir que el Dr. Chen está tratando de dar un punto pero no lo consigue.

"Por supuesto que no", protesta, "No odio a Harry por ser gay, y no creo que él deba odiarse".

"Así que no tienes un problema con los gays en general, sólo contigo mismo por serlo", afirma.

"No tengo un problema con otras personas gay en lo absoluto, no, por supuesto que no," Louis insiste, al cien por ciento con la verdad.

Dr. Chen asiente, y luego se queda en silencio por un tiempo. El único sonido en la habitación es el rasgueo de la pluma sobre el papel. Louis no intenta analizar más las cosas que acaba de decir, está de repente preocupado si dijo algo equivocado, tal vez no está teniendo sentido, no lo sabe. Desea que Chen le diga algo.

"Louis déjame preguntarte, cuando te diste cuenta de que eras gay, antes de que hubieras salido del clóset el único que lo sabía era tu mejor amigo, lo siento lo había olvidado, ¿cuál era su nombre?"

"Liam", Louis responde.

"Correcto, Liam. Cuando Liam era la única persona que sabía, que se había dado cuenta de que eras gay, ¿cómo te sentiste?"

Louis frunce el ceño, "Estaba confundido supongo. Pero entonces- como siempre había sabido que era diferente, fue bueno tener una explicación clara de por qué, tener un nombre para aquello" odia que suene tan vacilante, pero no sabe a donde el médico va con esto.

"Y durante mucho tiempo fuiste sólo Liam y tú quiénes lo sabían, ¿Cómo te sentiste justo antes de que saliste del clóset? ¿Qué te hizo finalmente decidir hacerlo?"

Louis apenas tiene que pensar en volver a recordar, "Me había cansado de esconderme. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero solo- decidí decir la mierda y si a la gente no le gustaba podrían irse al carajo", vacila, "lo siento por ser grosero".

"Así que tenías suficiente confianza, y estabas lo suficientemente cómodo contigo mismo para decir la verdad, 'a la mierda que se queden conmigo o que me dejen yo voy a ser quien quiero ser' , ¿correcto?" Dr. Chen pregunta.

Louis asiente, "sí, básicamente,"

"Y después de que saliste del clóset, y la gente en la escuela reaccionó mal, ¿cómo te sentiste entonces?"

Louis frunce el ceño, "quiero decir fue realmente una mierda por un tiempo, pero tuve a Liam y Zayn, y algunas otras personas que no se preocupaban simplemente me hacían sentir como una 'mierda' aún más. Pero no dejé que me importara lo que pensaban".

Louis puede decir que el Dr. Chen está llegando a un punto porque presiona sus dedos juntos, por encima de sus gafas. No intenta retorcerse bajo su mirada, porque todavía no entiende lo que Chen está entendiendo. Louis respondió todo completamente honesto. Por último se encuentra con los ojos del doctor, resistiendo la tentación de levantar una ceja interrogante.

"Y ese sentimiento de confianza, de seguridad en ti mismo, desapareció por completo cuando te diste cuenta que tu madre y padrastro no estaban apoyándote", dice.

No es una pregunta, es una declaración, porque ambos saben que es verdad. Louis siente el nudo en su estómago apretándose. Sus manos tiemblan un poco cuando agarra el borde de su camiseta. No se da cuenta que está mordiendo el interior de su mejilla hasta que prueba la sangre.

"Cuando- cuando me di cuenta de que no les agradó lo que había hecho- pensé Dan era homófobo y mi madre estaba sólo enojada conmigo por hacer las cosas mal con mi padrastro", dice en voz baja: "Todavía intenté pensar, y salí de casa, porque pensé que iban a superarlo".

Dr. Chen asiente lentamente, "antes de decidir salir del clóset, pensaste contarías con el apoyo de Liam, Zayn, y tus padres, ¿no es así?" dice, y su voz es muy suave.

"Sí", dice Louis.

Sin embargo, su respuesta sale más como un gemido y de repente está luchando por contener las lágrimas. Sus manos tiemblan más difícil porque nunca, nunca en un millón de años pensó que esto pasaría. Louis pensó en salir del clóset durante meses antes de que realmente lo hiciera, y ninguno de los escenarios que corría en su cabeza, pensó que su madre se sentiría de manera tan diferente al descubrir su sexualidad. Había sido literalmente cegado.

"Pero no fue así, y dijo que tenías que irte. Es entonces cuando toda seguridad en ti mismo se había desvanecido. ¿Verdad?" Dr. Chen pregunta.

Louis muerde con fuerza su labio, y asiente con la cabeza bruscamente. Había pasado los dos primeros años de la universidad haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar lo confundido que estaba sobre sí mismo. Lo mucho que se odiaba. Se escondió detrás de una persona ruidosa y divertida, y que iba constantemente a fiestas. Sin embargo, en el interior, estaba enojado y herido, y fue poco a poco empezando a odiarse.

"Y después te enojaste con Dan, pero nunca con tu madre."

"No fue su culpa, cagué su tercer matrimonio al estar tan jodido," Louis gestiona, con la voz ahogada y sus ojos brillosos.

Dr. Chen escribe algo, "esa declaración es inexacta, pero vamos a hablar de eso otro día. Ahora, después de que todavía tenías seguridad suficiente en ti mismo para sentir rabia hacia Dan por haberte hecho daño, por ser homofóbico y cruel" se detiene y observa a Louis. de nuevo "te enteraste que tu madre también era homófoba y cruel, todo esto se manifestó como un auto odio tan profundo que te condujo a un trastorno alimenticio".

"Y-yo..." Louis tartamudea, y no puede decir nada, porque las lágrimas que está frenando lo están ahogando.

"Louis ¿sabes lo que es la homofobia interna?" Dr. Chen pregunta en silencio.

"N-no", murmura.

"Básicamente, hay una persona dentro de ti, no hay mucha diferencia del chico Stan, quien le dio un salto a todo esto, dentro de tu cabeza. Te grita, y te llama con todos esos nombres despectivos, y te derrumba, todos los días. Y esa voz en tu cabeza también ha decidido comenzar. a decirte que estás gordo, y que eres una mala persona, y que no eres lo suficientemente bueno. Es la homofobia internalizada, es el auto odio, y es porque la única persona en tu vida que pensaste que siempre tendrías a tu lado, te abandonó", el Dr. Chen se escabulle hasta el borde de su asiento, y las manos de Louis son un pañuelo de lágrimas, "Va a tomar tiempo, y no va a ser fácil, pero si nos atenemos a ella, quiero demostrarte que esa voz dentro de tu cabeza está mal. Esas personas fueron así contigo porque hay algo mal con ellos, no porque haya algo malo en ti. Me doy cuenta ahora, pero estamos fuera de tiempo por hoy, pero si le das a nuestras sesiones una oportunidad te ayudará a ver eso.

A veces los padres no son buenas personas, y eso no es en lo absoluto indicativo de cómo son los hijos. No puedes escoger a tu familia, pero puedes elegir quién serás. Sé que es un cliché Louis, pero las cosas se ponen mejor. Ya has dado el primer paso, sólo por estar aquí, y estás haciendo un trabajo enorme en abrirte de esta forma".

Louis se reúne ojos del Dr. Chen, y parpadea las lágrimas escabulléndose. Asiente con la cabeza lentamente, sus labios entre sus dientes. Se pone de pie, porque sabe que su tiempo ha terminado. Dr. Chen lo hace también, y sigue a Louis hacia la puerta. Este último siente agotado, al igual que lo hizo después de la sesión antes de esta, y su primera sesión también. Es cansador arrastrar todo esto, reviviendo todo hecho cada vez que lo repite, o piensa en ello.

"Gracias doctor", dice, aclarándose la garganta.

"Muy bien Louis, nos vemos la semana que viene, ¿no?" dice, dándole una palmada cortés en el hombro al ojiazul.

Louis asiente, "sí, seguro."

"Y usa esas técnicas que te dije mientras estás comiendo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Louis asiente, "Lo haré, gracias."

"Que tenga un buen día", dice el Dr. Chen, manteniendo abierta la puerta de la oficina.

"Usted también," Louis contesta.

Saluda a la recepcionista en la salida y, a continuación, toma el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo principal. Da un paso hacia el baño, para tratar de arreglarse. Estará presentando su proyecto final a la Sra Schinnour en una hora, y Harry tuvo su último examen de esta mañana. El rizado estaba molesto ya que no podía llevar a Louis a su cita, pero van a reunirse en el studio antes de que el ojiazul presente sus prendas. Desearía poder hablar con Harry en este momento, o incluso sólo verlo, pero espera encontrarlo cuando llegue a la uni. Cuando Louis ha hecho todo lo posible para que baje el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas y ojos con agua fría del grifo, se dirige a su coche. Tiene un mensaje de Harry preguntando cómo le fue, pero no contesta, ya que esperará hasta que se encuentren en el estudio.

Entra en el coche y enciende la música. Hay una bolsa de plástico de galletas y queso en el portavasos que Harry puso allí. Este está tratando de que el ojiazul empiece a comer refrigerios entre comidas ahora. Es terriblemente frustrante. Nunca dice nada cuando Louis no come los bocadillos, pero estr siempre ve el destello de decepción en el rostro del rizado cuando se da cuenta que no ha comido en lo absoluto.

Las palabras del Dr. Chen inundan la cabeza de Louis. Pasaron la primera mitad de la sesión hablando de su trastorno alimenticio, y las formas para ayudar a superarlo. Le dijo al ojiazul que lo está haciendo mejor, y una vez que lleguen a la raíz del problema, será más fácil, pero sabe que es todavía difícil para este. Centrándose en lo que el Dr. Chen le dijo, abre la bolsa de plástico y come una galleta y un pedazo de queso cheddar, se obliga a comer.

Conduce hacia la universidad y se dirige directamente al studio. Harry lo está esperando allí, sentado en el borde de una de las mesas de trabajo. No está haciendo nada, sólo estaba mirando expectante a la puerta. Su rostro se ilumina cuando Louis entra. Se baja de la mesa y abraza al ojiazul enseguida. Aprieta besos en el cabello de este, y luego lo mira. Louis sabe que Harry puede decir que estaba llorando otra vez. Siempre se enorgullecía de no ser un llóron, pero está claro que ya lo es.

"¿Cómo te fue, amor?" Harry pregunta gentilmente, sus dedos acariciando suavemente la parte posterior de la nuca de Louis.

Este suspira "al principio estuvo bien, solamente hablamos de mi alimentación y eso. Luego me preguntó sobre como me sentía conmigo mismo, antes y después de haber salido del clóset y más.

Hablamos sobre mamá", Louis se encoje de hombros, "estuvo bien creo, Dr. Chen me hace sentir como si estuviese bien ¿hablar? No lo sé. No me siento como si estuviera juzgándome".

Harry asiente "eso es bueno bebé", responde "estaba preocupado de no encontrarte un doctor quien trabajara con desórdenes alimenticios, o que se negara por ser un maldito homofóbico o algo así. O alguien quien sea bueno ayudando con esos temas de la homosexualidad, pero que no tenga idea de como manejar un trastorno alimenticio".

"Sigo sin creer cuánta atención le pusiste a esto", Louis murmura.

"Simplemente estoy feliz de que te agrade el Dr.Chen", dice Harry.

Louis solamente asiente, porque es todo lo que necesitaba. Solamente los brazos de Harry a su alrededor, dejándose sostener todo lo que puede, antes de tener que quitarse.

Tiene que probarle su traje a Harry para presentarlo a la Sra. Schinnour. El rizado gimotea cuando Louis se aleja, por lo que este se para en puntitas y lo besa. Harry sonríe suavemente contra sus labios, su gran mano acunando la mejilla del mayor, su pulgar rozando su pómulo.

"Oh, ¿cómo te fue en tu examen?" Louis pregunta.

"Me fue bien creo",Harry asiente.

"Eso es bueno", Louis sonríe "¿trajiste tus zapatos de vestir?"

"Por supuesto" Harry asiente abriendo su mochila y sacándolos.

Louis sonríe suavemente cuando nota que Harry los lustró para la ocasión. Va a la esquina donde cuelga su último cojunto de ropa en una bolsa. Zayn lo había ayudado a despejar su pequeño rincón del estudio la otra vez. Hoy sería el último día de Louis en el studio como estudiante de moda de la universidad. Es agridulce el sentimiento, donde solía colgar todos sus proyectos, no hay nada más que una simple bolsa negra. Su pequeño carrito donde tenía todos sus utensilios; sus prendedores, papel de calcar y telas, está completamente vacío. Toma el contenido de la bolsa, su proyecto final, y lo lleva hacia la mesa de trabajo al lado de Harry.

"Estoy tan emocionado por verlo, no puedo creer que no me lo hayas mostrado en todo este tiempo", Harry dice rebotando sobre la punta de sus pies .

A Louis le sigue asombrando lo mucho que a Harry le importa su trabajo. Cree que tal vez ha completado el círculo. Ellos se conocieron porque Louis sabía que Harry encajaría perfectamente en sus diseños y esta vez, el ojiazul diseñó su proyecto especificamente para el rizado.

Harry quien fue tan amable en siquiera acceder a modelar para Louis en primer lugar. Quien no se cansó de él.

Harry quien literalmente luchó para ser parte de su vida. Quien encontró los secretos más oscuros de Louis y aún así, sigue diciéndole que lo ama, cada mañana.

"Queria que fuera una sorpresa" Louis dice tranquilamente. "Lo hice para ti".

Harry vacila, "¿para mi?", pregunta sonando impresionado.

"Sí, puedes quedarte con todas las prendas que hice desde el primer proyecto si quieres. La única razón por que me las quedé antes, fue porque creí que debía presentar todo mi trabajo para un ingreso, pero me quedaré aquí así que son tuyas".

"Diseñé todo esto contigo en mi mente", Louis dice tranquilamente, no sabe por qué se esta ruborizando. "Como lo diseñe para...-para ti".

Harry deja salir un largo suspiro, y cuando Louis mira hacia los ojos del rizado, estos son amplios y tienen esa suavidad infinita saliendo de ellos.

Este murmura algo que suena como el nombre de Louis y lo acerca. Respirando profundo contra el cabello de este. Louis se hunde en Harry y suelta una suave risa. Cree oírlo susurrar un 'Gracias'

"Aún no lo has visto. Podrias odiarlo", Louis replica.

Harry se burla, "bien".

Louis siente sus mejillas cálidas otra vez, y camina lejos de Harry. Lentamente baja la cremallera de la bolsa. Y cuidadosamente saca la prenda. Harry deja salir un murmurado "wow" mientras queda suspendido justo al lado de Louis.

Louis desabotona la chaqueta, quitándola de la percha, y luego quita los pantalones.

Fuera de la segunda percha, desabotona el nítido botón blanco.

"Oh Dios, esto es..."

"Sí", Louis dice "¿te gusta el traje como en la tienda de telas?" Louis pregunta vacilante.

Recuerda uno de los muchos días que Harry fue con él a la tienda de telas. Se había ido a buscar hilo y cuando volvió los dedos del rizado estaban cepillando la hermosa mezcla de lana y seda. Era una hermosa tela de color azul, tan única que nadie la hubiera apreciado, ese era el porqué aún había un rollo completo en el el devanador×.

"Como veo no hay muchos trajes hechos de esto", dice Harry, "a todo el mundo solo le gusta el negro. Esto es muy hermoso".

Louis había podido imaginar que tan bien se vería el traje en Harry. "Esto es precioso", el rizado suspira mordiendo su labio para contener la sonrisa, "no puedo creer que hayas recordado cuando te dije que me gustaba esto, fue hace ¿tres semanas después de que hayamos empezado a salir?"

Louis solo asiente "no se habría visto bien si hubiera hecho el traje completo en azul, es un color muy intenso" explica señalando los pantalones negros y el botón blanco arriba.

"No puedo esperar para ponérmelo" Harry sonríe.

Ya está deshaciéndose de sus pantalones y camiseta, dejando toda su gloria en frente de Louis. Este no puede pararse por sí solo, alcanzando a Harry y trazando con su pulgar un camino por debajo de su 'Línea V'. Hay mucha diferencia a comparación de cuando el rizado estuvo por primera vez en su studio desnudo sólo con sus bóxers.

La piel de Harry subconcientemente es atraída contra el toque de Louis.

"Te amo" dice Harry tranquilamente.

"Gracias por modelar para mí", Louis responde.

"Por supuesto bebé".

"No, me refiero a la primera vez. No tenías que hacerlo, si no lo hubieses hecho...-yo simplemente estoy tan feliz de que lo hayas hecho", Louis balbucea.

Una suave sonrisa divide el rostro de Harry, "el día en que me pediste que modelara para ti creí que estaba soñando", ríe suavemente, "gracias por pedírmelo".

Louis sonríe, la punta de sus dedos cepillando el pecho descubierto del ojiverde, "vamos bebé,no podemos llegar tarde" dice.

Harry cuidadosamente se pone el pantalón de vestir. La línea de cada pierna calza exactamente en el lugar correcto. Y el elástico se ajusta perfectamente en su cadera. Louis airosamente rodea a Harry con una mano en su cintura. La parte trasera del jean se ajusta al pequeño y formado trasero de este logrando la longitud correcta para cuando se ponga sus zapatos de vestir.

Harry se coloca la camisa de vestir y Louis abrocha sus botones y endereza el cuello mejorando la prenda un poco. Ajusta el puño de la manga y alisa con su mano los lados del rizado. La camisa está perfectamente diseñada para este. Hecha para sus amplios hombros y su angosta cintura, rozando perfectamente a través de su ancho pecho.

Louis busca brevemente en su bolsa una angosta corbata negra. Le ha cocido tres finas líneas en diagonal cerca del final de la corbata, conjugando con el color de la chaqueta, y deja escapar una exhalación que ha estado contenida. No había podido probar la prenda porque no quería arruinar la sorpresa. Había basado el diseño y el tamaño de la chaqueta únicamente en las medidas de Harry y la imagen permamente de él que tenía grabada en su mente.

El color y la tela se ven simplemente increíbles sobre Harry, tanto como Louis sabía que lo harían. Sus dedos cepillan los dos botones negros mientras los abrocha. Y luego suaviza la solapa. Sus manos se mueven como siempre, ajustando, moviendo, perfeccionando. Conduce a Harry hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo,y es su responsabilidad evaluar que tan bien ha quedado.

La mirada que cruza el rostro del rizado cuando se ve, hace que Louis sienta un orgullo que nunca había sido capaz de sentir simplemente mirando algo de su propio trabajo. Cuando analiza lo que ha hecho, siempre es muy crítico, siempre encontrando defectos. Cuando ve su trabajo en los ojos de Harry piensa-siente como si tal vez pueda estar orgulloso de si mismo. El ojiverde no para de hablar de cuán perfecto es esto, todo el tiempo en el que Louis está abrochando sus zapatos de vestir y ajustándolo una última vez. No para de hablar sobre cuanto ama esto, mientras bajan al vestíbulo, hacia el studio principal de la Sra. Schinnour.

"Estoy feliz de que te guste, amor" Louis dice fuera de la puerta de la sala.

"Ella lo amará" dice Harry dándole un beso a Louis.

Golpean ligeramente la puerta y Louis oye a la Sra. Schinnour llamar desde adentro. Abren la puerta, y ella les sonríe desde su escritorio, está examinando una de las prendas de un estudiante, probablemente quien fuese que tuvo una entrevista antes que el ojiazul. Se sobresalta cuando los ve ingresar y una sonrisa divide su rostro. Abraza a Louis y este se lo devuelve fuertemente.

"Louis, Harry", dice abrazadoramente, habiendo tenido cariño hacia el rizado después de haberlo visto tanto tiempo en el studio con Louis.

"Hola Sra. Schinnour", Louis responde.

"Hola Sra. Schinnour", Harry agrega.

"Wow Louis", ella murmura, mirando a Harry de arriba hacia abajo, "aquí,vengan por aquí". Se dirige al rizado.

Louis permanece vacilante mientras la Sra. Schinnour hace a Harry subir a la plataforma en el medio de la habitación. Esta observa al rizado en silencio. Su novio mantiene perfectamente las manos a los costados y los ojos derechos hacia adelante. Siempre hace lo mejor por mantener su espalda derecha y no doblarse como normalmente lo haría. El corazón de Louis golpea mientras ella analiza cada diminuto detalle con sus críticos ojos. Levantando la tela, caminando alrededor de Harry, chequeando cada costura.

Pasa un largo tiempo hasta que habla "muy bien, dime que tenemos acá", dice enderezándose.

Louis camina hacia adelante "he hecho demasiada ropa de mujer, quería hacer prendas masculinas para el proyecto final. Para el show de invierno he optado por lo más casual. Así que quise mostrar atención al detalle y enfocarme en el diseño. Esto fue diseñado especialmente para Harry. Si termino teniendo mi propia línea de ropa, me gustaría lo largo con detalles, enfocándome en la sastrería tradicional. Obviamente con diseños personales. Para esta prenda en particular he diseñado un traje tradicional, pero quería que tuviera otro propósito, he hecho la solapa suficientemente delgada y delineada con seda azul a juego, así Harry podrá enrollar su manga hasta el codo, de esta manera la chaqueta será suficientemente casual para ser combinada con jeans azules o negros y una remera". Explica como ya había ensayado porque sabía que la Sra. Schinnour le pediría una explicación.

"Muestra las mangas" laa Sra. Schinnour pide.

Louis camina hacia adelante y abre los botones, desanudando y sacando la corbata desde la nuca de Harry. Luego, cuidadosamente enrrolla cada manga, y desabrocha dos botones de la camisa de vestir. Se encuentra con los ojos del rizado por un breve segundo, y ve tanto orgullo en ellos que no puede ayudar, pero sonríe. La Sra. Schinnour camina hacia adelante nuevamente, y analiza la forma en la que la tela fue cosida por lo que puede doblar la manga. Perfectamente.

"Te haz superado a tí mismo Louis", dice luego de un largo tiempo de analizar, "y tengo cero dudas en mi mente de que tendrás tu propia línea de ropa".

Otra vez, es la enorme sonrisa que divide el rostro de Harry que le dice a Louis que está bien sentirse orgulloso, mejor que intimidarse por el cumplido. Sonríe suavemente y murmura un ‘muchas gracias’. La Sra. Schinnour camina alrededor de Harry otra vez, antes de decirle que baje. Ella les dice que vayan para que el rizado se saque el traje, y vuelvan a traerlo por una nota. Louis le guiña el ojo a su novio. 

Harry está absolutamente estático cuando salen al vestíbulo, "nunca me dijiste que se convertía en una línea de ropa. Esto es tan increíble, Louis, eres tan talentoso. Ella lo amó. Tendrás un cien por ciento", balbucea mientras caminan, "estoy tan orgulloso de ti, bebé".

Louis se sonroja, "Gracias, Harry" dice tranquilamente. 

Harry se cambia rápidamente, y Louis empaca el traje nuevamene en la bolsa para prendas. 

Vuelven rápido al studio principal, y la Sra. Schinnour está esperando derás de su escritorio. Louis recuesta la bolsa para ella y esta se levanta y da vuelta el escritorio. Harry se queda atrás y Louis está agradecido, porque se está sintiendo un poco sentimental. La Sra. Schinnour le ha ayudado a través de estos tres años mientras estudiaba moda. Cuando estaba luchando, confundido y lastimado, siempre tuvo la moda en su constante dirección. 

"Louis esta pieza, como todo lo que siempre has hecho, es hermosa. La calificaría pero ambos sabemos que es perfecta", ella dice, su voz tranquila y agradable, "no me pondré tan sentimental , porque realmente espero que vengas a visitarme mientras haces el curso de   
negocios, pero quiero que sepas que fue un placer ser tu profesora estos tres años". Louis traga el nudo en su garganta, "vendré a verla todo el tiempo por supuesto solo-gracias- por   
todo lo que ha hecho por mi. Solamente no sabe todo lo que ha significado tenerla como profesora", dice suavemente, lo que significa cada palabra. 

Ella sonríe, "tienes mucho talento Louis no hay duda en mi mente de que te veré levantando una industria. Les diré a todos mis alumnos que fui tu profesora".

Louis se ruboriza, "si eso sucede usted tendrá todo el crédito", dice formalmente. 

Ella agita su cabeza "no, es todo tuyo", dice abrazando al ojiazul, "y quiero que sepas   
también, cuán feliz me hace verte feliz. Sé que fue duro para ti por un tiempo, pero supe que no   
era mi lugar para preguntar. Solamente estoy tan feliz por que hayas encontrado algo además del   
diseño que haga brillar tus ojos", dice en voz tan baja que Harry no puede escuchar, y Louis   
sabe que se refiere al hermoso chico de rizos que lo está esperando en la puerta. 

Siente la humedad en la parte posterior de sus ojos "gracias", dice tranquilamente. 

Ella asiente "que tengas un gran verano, y espero verte tan pronto como el trimestre comienze".

Louis sonríe, "cuando comienze el diseño para mi línea de ropa vendré a avisarle, solo para que sepa", bromea.

Ella ríe, "absolutamente, lo que necesites", dice "ahora ve yendo, mi próximo estudiante estará   
aquí en algún minuto, no quiero hacer claro para nadie de que tu siempre serás mi favorito".

Louis sonríe "bien, nos vemos".

"Adiós cariño", ella dice "nos vemos el próximo año Harry, cuida a mi chico prodigio". 

El pecho del rizado literalmente se levanta con orgullo "lo haré. ¡Que tenga un buen verano Sra. S!’ Ellos dejan el studio y el menor rodea a Louis por encima de sus hombros. "eres increíble, ¿lo sabes?’ pregunta.

"Estoy contento por no tener que ir a Italia", Louis responde tranquilamente.

"Yo igual", Harry murmura, besando suavemente el cabello de su novio.

Ambos saben técnicamente que Louis nunca hubiera tenido que ir a Italia por un ingreso, pero ambos saben que el mayor creía que tendría que hacerlo, si ninguno de los chicos quería tenerlo cerca nunca más. Ahora ea diferente, se quedará, y tomará su curso de negocio; unas cuantas clases por día, tres días a la semana. Establecerá un studio en el departamento, para trabajar en el diseño de su línea de rop. No tendrá que salir corriendo, y no estará solo. 

Llegaron a casa y cenaron con los chicos y Niall. Harry alababa todo el tiempo lo increíble que fue el trabajo de Louis, lo tan increíble que la Sra. Schinnour piensa que es. Las mejillas del ojiazul están ruborizadas durante toda la cena, pero también hay una sonrisa en su rostro. Después de haber estado tan sonrojado bajo sus alabanzas, piensa que tal vez puede permitirse eso. Puede permitirse aceptar el orgullo en Harry. 

Más tarde, cuando están recostados en la cama, Louis se estabiliza, por lo que está a punto de pedir. "No quiero que te vayas".

"No me iré a ningún lado", dice Harry suavemente. 

"Me refiero como-Niall y tú tienen que despejar su dormitorio la próxima semana, yo no...- no   
quiero que vuelvas a Doncaster. Estuve hablando con los chicos y estuve pensando que tal vez puedes quedarte con nosotros, hasta que termine junio. Hemos decidido ir a ver a sus familias en julio en lugar de Agosto. Podríamos volver a Donny× juntos al inicio de julio, y me quedaría con Liam por dos semanas, y luego con Zayn por otras dos" Louis toma una profunda inhalación, "entiendo completamente si quieres ir a casa la próxima semana, debes extrañar a tu mamá y tu hermana, yo solo...- es solo una idea; está bien si no quieres". 

Cuando Harry se da la vuelta, Louis puede ver su ancha sonrisa a la luz de la luna "Lo amaría",   
dice instantáneamente, "he estado temiendo irme".

"¿A tu mamá no le importará?" Louis pregunta. 

"Para nada, ella sabe cuánto te habría extrañando, he estado quejándome de eso por semanas. Y luego cuando te estés quedando con los chicos, te podré ver todo el tiempo" dice   
emocionadamente Harry, "oh Lou gracias por dejar que me quede".

Lentamente Louis sonríe, tan aliviado por la respuesta del rizado, "¿Si?’ dice tranquilamente, "bien, sí".

Harry besa la punta de su nariz, "¿asi que volverás a estar conmigo en agosto entonces?  
¿por un par de semanas?"

Louis asiente despacio "si bebé, si sigues queriéndome también, y si tu mamá está bien con eso" dice, "Li y Zayn estarán felices de quedarse en casa por otro par de semanas antes de que volvamos al departamento para el final de agosto entonces".

Harry hace un sonido de felicidad, y sostiene a Louis más cerca. Se acuestan juntos por un largo tiempo, los dedos del rizado jugando con el cabello del ojiazul. Este último no puede creer realmente que tiene a un chico que realmente quiere pasar todo su tiempo juntos. Es un sentimiento realmente agradable. 

"Te amo, bebé" Harry murmura, cerca de dormirse, y contento. 

"Eres hermoso", Louis susurra levantando la barbilla para besar cada uno de los párpados cerrados de Harry. 

~

Louis golpea su dedo en el botón del ascensor , y casi se lastima los nudillos , pero se niega a   
hacer una mueca de dolor. Finalmente las puertas se abren, y da un paso adentro y presiona el botón con furia hacia que lleva hacia el vestíbulo. Está a medio camino entre la furia y al borde de las lágrimas. 

Por supuesto Harry está estacionado justo enfrente. Las ventanillas están abiertas, su cabeza está hacia atrás y con la boca abierta, lo que significa que está durmiendo debajo de sus gafas de sol. 

Louis normalmente admiraría cuán adorable es Harry durmiendo, contrastando con lo sexy que es.

Exepto justo ahora, lo único que quiere es golpear algo y llorar realmente fuerte, no   
necesariamente en ese orden. 

Abre la puerta de la camioneta tan fuerte que Harry casi se ahoga con su lengua cuando se despierta sobresaltado. Le toma un segundo para tomar su postura, mientras Louis ingresa a la camioneta clamando. Parpadea amplia y confusamente, hasta que sus ojos aterrizan sobre el mayor echando humo en el asiento del pasajero. Este deja escapar un triste grito ahogado. Harry se acerca a su novio al instante. Louis siente el dolor familiar de ser sostenido , pero su piel se está arrastrando. No se aleja cuando la mano del rizado frota círculos suaves en su espalda , pero no se inclina más cerca como lo haría normalmente. 

"¿Qué pasó, bebé? " pregunta en voz baja. 

Louis se inclina hacia adelante, y se frota los ojos, "él me preguntó toda esta mierda sobre mi mamá. De antes, cuando yo era joven. Y le dije todo, ¡entonces malditamente lo usó contra mí! " 

Puede oír la rápida toma de aliento de Harry, "¿él, qué? " dice rápidamente. 

"Comenzó a señalar toda esa mierda que mi mamá había hecho, ¡retorciendo todo lo que yo le había contado para hacerla sonar como una mala madre!", Louis chasquea, "¡desde el recuerdo más temprano que le conté! Ella era una buena mamá, me trató mejor de lo que me merecía".

Harry suspira, pero su mano no deja de frotar la espalda de Louis, "amor, ¿le preguntaste por qué estaba haciendo eso?’ pregunta cuidadosamente. 

"Sí", Louis gruñe "sus palabras exactas fueron, 'sólo estoy intentando ayudarte a ver la relación con tu mamá, y de esta como persona, desde otra perspectiva. Asi que, si vez que ella tenía   
defectos, será más fácil para ti aceptar de que no eras el problema' en su estúpido acento elegante".

Harry no dice nada por un momento, sus dedos moviéndose hacia la parte trasera del cabello de Louis. Este se deja apoyar a su toque un poco, porque lo calma si es que lo quiere o no. Está enojado. Está enojado porque el Dr. Chen señaló toda esa mierda. Está aún más molesto ya que la mierda que el Dr.Chen señaló no dejó de rebotar en su cabeza. 

"Louis, amor, siento que la sesión de hoy te haya hecho sentir incómodo. Lo siento mucho", Harry dice gentilmente, "pero no creo que él haya intentado- usar lo que le dijiste en tu contra. Dr. Chen está de tu lado".

Louis deja salir un gruñido enojado, y frota las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos, "ella era una buena madre" murmura. 

"¿Qué tipo de cosas dijo?" Harry pregunta. 

Louis juguetea con la manga de su camiseta, "como cuánta responsabilidad tenáa cuando era más joven…y cómo estaban las cosas con mi primer padrastro, y cómo me sentía...", pausa y frunce el ceño, "pero ella solamente tenía unos malditos veinte años cuando me tuvo, ¡no sé como podría haberlo hecho mejor! bien, me encargue mucho de mí, ¿pero ella debía trabajar o no?   
Y luego cuando Mark la dejó, necesitaba ayuda con las niñas. Ella me trató mejor de lo que merecía".

"Bebé, necesitas dejar de decir eso. No sé como era ella cuando eras más joven , pero no te trató mejor de lo que te merecías, Louis. Merecías mucho más de lo que ella te daba", la voz de   
Harry es tan suave. Normalmente Louis se opondría al rizado, le diría que no hable de su madre de esa forma. Le diría que no sabe de lo que habla, le diría que retire lo dicho. Sin embargo justo ahora, por alguna estúpida razón, la gentil voz del rizado, hace aparecer lágrimas en sus ojos. Luego se está agrietando, y el llanto está explotando, y la primera cosa que hace, su básico instinto es alcanzar a este.

Harry de alguna manera atrae a Louis en el asiento, y lo coloca en su regazo sin ningún esfuerzo. Louis empuña una mano en la remera del ojiverde y las lágrimas no paran, este último dice cosas para calmarlo contra el cabello. Su mano tocando suavemente bajo su camiseta en la base de su espalda. Louis se dice que está enojado, que esas son lágrimas de   
enojo. Pero de pronto todo en lo que puede pensar es en las palabra de Chen.

Recuerda los diez, volviendo a una casa vacía, porque su mamá estaba trabajando. Daba lo mejor por hacer la cena, para tener la mesa lista para cuando ella llegara a casa. Ella comería, se cambiaría de ropa, y se iría a su segundo trabajo. Recuerda haber estado infinitamente solo. Era un sentimiento que solamente se iba cuando Johanna se recostaba en la cama con él y le cantaba.

En las noches en las que ella tenía cambio de horario en la tienda de combustible. Estaba tan exausto, pero se esforzaba por levantarse en las noches. Necesitaba a su madre tanto que dolía, y sabía que si estaba dormido cuando ella llegaba, perdería su tiempo hasta la próxima semana, cuando esta tuviera su próximo cambio nuevamente. 

Desde entonces la mamá de Liam estaba siempre con él, asi que podían jugar. Louis ahora sabe que ella se sentía apenada por su persona, que pensaba que era muy pequeño para estar tan solo. Siempre había tenido una soledad que sólo su madre podía parar.   
Cuando Johanna conoció a Mark ya no se recostaba más en la cama con Louis, y este se dijo que de alguna forma era demasiado grande, pero seguía anhelando esa media hora de atención indivisa que creía que era amor. Luego llegaron sus hermanas y comenzó a cuidar de ellas mientras su mamá y Mark trabajaban. Las amaba con todo lo que tenía, , incluso cuando su padrastro comenzó a llegar a casa ebrio luego de que Lottie naciera. Las chicas llenaron la soledad, y le dieron algo por qué preocuparse. La rabia de Mark continuó luego de Felicity, y luego por alguna razón empeoró con las gemelas. Louis descubrió una razón inesperada para aceptar los golpes de Mark. Era que su mamá se recostaba con él en la cama otra vez, y cantaba, mientras le curaba sus marcas y cortes. 

Cuando Mark los dejó, Louis consiguió un trabajo y apenas se las arreglaba para pasar las clases en la escuela y cuidar a las niñas. A veces su mamá le gritaba cuando la limpieza de las chicas no estaba hecha, o si la casa era un desastre cuando llegaba, pero siempre se aseguraba de hacerlo mejor la próxima vez, ser mejor la próxima vez. Incluso si nunca se sintiera lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Las cosas mejoraron con Dan y entonces Johanna fue feliz otra vez. 

Feliz hasta que Louis lo arruinó, era una buena mamá, trató a su hijo mejor de lo que se merecía. 

"¿Podemos ir a casa?" Louis murmura, sollozando contra el pecho de Harry. 

"Si, te amo" Harry dice. 

Louis se mueve de vuelta hacia la silla del pasajero y se acomoda, poniendo sus pies sobre el salpicadero y cerrando sus ojos. Busca ciegamente la mano de Harry, tan pronto como están sobre la carretera principal. Necesita calmarse para que le den su despedida a Niall antes de irse a Irlanda. El pulgar de Harry cepilla los nudillos del ojiazul mientras maneja, y es tranquilizador.

Louis simplemente no puede remover el sentimiento de tener siete años y mirar a su mamá y preguntarse si algua vez sería suficientemente bueno. No puede remover el sentimiento de tener trece y preguntarse si ya era suficientemente bueno. Sabe que nunca se deshará del sentimiento de tener diecinueve, y saber de que nunca fue y nunca será suficiente. 

Llegan al departamento y Liam y Zayn ya están listos para irse. Louis y Harry tienen tiempo suficiente para cambiarse antes de que Niall llegue.

Este último y Harry empacaron las cosas de su dormitorio completamente, decidiendo dejar todo el inmueble , hasta el próximo   
año. Compartirían un dormitorio cuando volvieran, y ninguno de ellos necesitarían los muebles que compraron luego del verano. Una de las maletas de Harry está abierta en el armario de Louis. 

Tiene suficiente ropa para usar durante las dos semanas antes de que se dirijan a casa, a Doncaster. No ha cambiado mucho para Louis el tener a Harry a su lado todo el tiempo, también lo estaba antes, pero a veces se encuentra imaginando como sería tenerlo para siempre. El rizado es dulce y amoroso mientras se cambian los jeans y la camiseta, porque sabe que Louis aín esta molesto. Va por detrás de este y besa su nuca desnuda, alivianando un poco la tensión de sus hombros con la punta de sus dedos. 

Louis sigue evitando mirarse en los espejos. Ha ganado peso. No está donde estaba antes de que su desorden alimenticio empezara, cuando tenía su panza por beber demasiado; desea nunca volver a estar así otra vez porque realmente no estaba cómodo consigo mismo en ese entonces. 

Aunque está casi en un peso promedio, Harry dice que no aún, pero está cerca. El peso se ha propagado ahora, por lo que sus tobillos y su rostro ya no están hinchados. Es solo siquiera una capa de carne, llenando los espacios que solían estar vacíos antes. Louis intenta decirse que está comenzando a verse saludable, intenta ignorar la voz que asocia lo saludable con gordura. Intenta, pero es solo un humano, y aún ayuda no analizarse demasiado en frente del espejo. Sólo tiene la esperanza de que algún día se sentirá cómodo en su propia piel y no tendrá la urgencia de salir corriendo y parar de comer cada vez que se vea. "¿Estás bien, amor?’ Harry pregunta gentil, y cuidadosamente colocándole la camiseta a Louis. 

Este asiente, "Sí, solo sé lo que está haciendo Dr. Chen. Está señalando los defectos de mamá o lo que sea" -pero eso no cambia el hecho de que soy una mierda de hijo y arruiné todo por ser gay-, piensa, pero no lo dice en voz alta porque Harry protestaría. 

Aunque Harry lo conoce demasiado bien, "lo hace", insiste seriamente "porque lo que ella hizo no fue tu culpa, y él está intentando ayudarte a verlo". Louis abre su boca para protestar pero el rizado mueve la cabeza. "Sé que no lo crees, pero tienes que darle una oportunidad. Sólo continúa siendo abierto, intenta escuchar lo que te dice ¿porfavor?" pregunta en voz baja y cubre las mejillas de Louis con sus manos. Este está una vez más arropado en la esperanza en esos ojos verdes, "sí, lo haré" dice en voz baja.

"Sólo déjalo-ya no quiero pensar en eso esta noche. Vamos a divertirnos con Niall". 

"bien, bebé", Harry asiente, presionando un beso en su frente . "Te vez muy bien, amo esa camiseta en ti". 

Louis mira abajo hacia la camiseta azul pálido, y luego a los jeans negro de Harry, "¿está ajustado?" pregunta vacilante. 

"Nada a lo que adherirse" el rizado murmura, besando suavemente detrás de su oreja. "¿Puedes buscarme una camiseta?". Louis se decide por una negra con cuello V que se ve bien con los jeans que su novio está usando, y se levanta sobre las puntas de sus pies para robarle un beso   
antes de irse al living.  
Niall ya ha llegado, por lo que todos se dirigen a un bar que este ha escogido. 

Luego de cinco minutos de estar rodeado de los cuatro chicos en la camioneta, Louis comienza  
a sentirse mejor. Hizo una regla de que daría lo mejor de sí, para no pensar acerca de sus sesiones con el psicológo luego de haber terminado, y es fácil olvidar cuando los chicos le hacen reír. 

Es agridulce, porque después de tomar tres jarras de cerveza están todos en un fantástico   
estado de ánimo, pero también están sentimentales porque no verán a Niall por dos meses. 

Louis está escondido al costado de Harry, quien está jugando con los dedos en su cabello   
distraídamente. Todos están distraidos con las historias de Niall sobre casa. Este está emocionado por haber regresado, es obvio. Extraña a su familia, y a sus compañeros, y dice que la cerveza es mejor allá. 

"Dios mío Niall, al menos podrías actuar como si fueras a extrañarme" Louis dice indignado, ni   
siquiera preocupándose en ocultar su sonrisa. 

"Oh, no digas eso Lou, ¡sabes que te voy a etrañar como loco! Mejor que esperes una descripción tras descripción de mi día por mensaje de texto" Niall ríe. 

"Tus mensajes de texto son completamente ilegibles" Louis protesta. 

"Y estaré toda mi estadía en Irlanda borracho así que probablemente tendrás que llamar a Haz para que te traduzca todo lo que escribo" dice, agregando más cerveza al vaso de Louis de la jarra que la camarera ha traído. Este último tiene un perfecto sentimiento justo ahora. Ha descubierto que beber cerveza vale la pena las   
calorías extra, porque simplemente lo deja sintiéndose confundido y feliz. Se pone sensible con el alcohol fuerte.

Todos están hablando de Irlanda, luego se interrumpen con que harán cuando regresen del verano. Está muy claro que los cinco se han convertido en un grupo, un equipo. Louis solo está satisfecho con oírlos a todos hablar hasta que las palabras de Liam lo hacen enfocarse. "Tú ya sabes Ni, los dormitorios de la universidad son una mierda. Estuvimos pensando, si Louis y Harry deciden tener un departamento juntos, tendremos un dormitorio extra" dice casualmente. Louis salpica su jarra "¡qué! ¡Nosotros jamás, en ningún momento hablamos de conseguir un departamento juntos!" gimotea, mirando a Harry que simplemente lo mira perplejo. 

"Lo sabemos", dice Zayn "pero ha estado un poco claro la semana pasada lo mucho que disfrutan   
viviendo juntos. No fue cuando Harry estaba todos los días, antes de eso, pero el punto es que,   
ustedes dos han sido adorablemente domésticos" se encoje de hombros. 

Louis se ruboriza , y siente a su novio sostenerlo cerca, "ha sido agradable", admite   
tímidamente, encogiéndose de hombros mientras levanta la jarra hacia sus labios. 

"Aunque no tienes permitido irte lejos", Liam insiste "te encontraremos un departamento en   
nuestro complejo, siempre hay vacantes en nuestro edificio. Quiero poder ver a mi Lou todos los días".

Harry suspira "oh maldición, ¿entonces él no será todo para mi?" bromea haciendo reír   
un poco a Louis. 

"A quien jodes compañero, eres el mejor cocinero de todos nosotros, estaremos en su departamento cada noche para la cena", Zayn sonríe desde la mesa hacia ellos. 

"Sería el mismo precio que dividir la renta como esos estúpidos dormitorios extra caros, Ni" dice   
Liam. 

"Eso sería malo", Niall asiente. 

"Seremos como amigos que viven enfrente del pasillo del otro. Harry tú eres Monica. La que se preocupa por todo y la cocinera" Louis dice bromeando. 

"Suena bien, bebé" Harry murmura presionado sus labios juntos. 

Todos continúan después de eso, hablando y riendo. Formando escenas hipotéticas donde   
Harry y Louis se mudan juntos. De repente Louis está luchando con la preocupación que   
avanza hasta la parte posterior de su garganta. Definitivamente, nunca habían hablado de   
mudarse juntos. Se está aterrando internamente, porque ¿y si está asustando a Harry por pensar   
en un futuro tan lejano? Niquiera sabe si durarán hasta el final del verano. 

No sabe si Harry se cansará de él, si quiere comprometerse tanto. Justo ahora, Louis   
es una carga, pero el rizado puede irse en cualquier momento. ¿Porque querría estár atado a un final con Louis? ¿Junto a este? Se siente como si estuviera ahogándose en sus propias dudas; debería haberle dicho a los chicos que no hablaran sobre eso, en lugar de haber continuado la broma. Louis habla y ríe con los otros, pero se siente rígido e incómodo. Está resistiendo la urgencia de salir corriendo pero asustará a Harry aún más. Este siente a Louis tenso, por supuesto que lo hace, y no le llama la atención, pero es aún mas tierno mientras están sentados a la mesa. Liam termina dándole a Niall una llave de respaldo del departamento al final de la noche; Harry lo llevará al aeropuerto en la mañana. Todos van camino a sus habitaciones, luego de haberse turnado para prepararse para ir a la cama en el baño compartido. Louis cae en la cama al lado de Harry, sigue un poco ebrio pero cómodo, echado con el rizado acurrucado detrás. Sigue intentando ignorar el pánico de que tal vez, por una vez se ha permitido pensar demasiado lejos con Harry. La habitación es oscura y tranquila, y las puntas de los dedos del ojiverde cepillan suavemente la piel de sus muslos. 

Esta semana no debería realmente haber sido diferente para Louis, porque Harry se ha quedado casi todas las noches desde que han empezado a dormir juntos. No sabe por qué, pero se siene diferente. Como que el rizado no está simplemente pasando la noche. Está viviendo con él. Sólo por las dos semanas hasta julio. Zayn tenía razón, se siente tan doméstico, y hace a Louis pensar. 

Piensa sobre cómo sería tener un lugar propio, que hicieran juntos. Mitad Harry, mitad Louis de ellos. Un acogedor y pequeño departamento, tal vez uno de los más pequeños del edificio, con dos habitaciones. O un loft. Louis ha soñado siempre con un pequeño departamento abierto con una habitación arriba en lo alto en el desván, y sabe que su edificio tiene algo como eso en el piso mas alto. Se imagina las cosas de Harry extendidas por todo el departamento, mezclándose con las suyas. Un banco de trabajo para sus diseños, un escritorio para que el rizado haga la tarea de la universidad. Sabe que este viviría completamente desnudo si pudiera, y de repente está pensando en su piel de porcelana por las mañanas, deambulando y haciendo el desayuno. Está pensando en cada superficie de su pequeño departamento imaginario, y realmente haciéndolo suyo. Piensa en Harry llevándolo por las escaleras hacia su desván con muchas mantas y almohadas y haciendo el amor en su afelpada cama imaginaria. Quiere eso. Simplemente no sabe si el rizado lo quiera.

No se da cuenta de que se ha perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que la mano de Harry está llegando desde atrás en donde está y su mano está deslizandose por debajo de sus bóxers.

La erección de Harry se presiona en el pliegue del trasero de Louis, y este gime a cambio cuando le empuña su pene. Los labios y dientes del rizado están levantando la piel de gallina a lo largo de la nuca de Louis, y besa, chupa lentamente "dime lo que quieres, bebé" susurra, e inspira calor contra el oído del mayor.

Louis nisiquiera piensa antes de responder, "quiero que consigamos un desván juntos", susurra, empujándose en la mano de Harry. Y luego se congela porque, mierda, lo dijo en voz alta. Y mierda, no era a lo que Harry se refería. 

Y mierda, la mano de este no está moviéndose sobre su pene. Y santa mierda, ni siquiera   
está respirando detrás de el. Y mierda, Louis quiere alejarse y golpear su cabeza en la pared porque, maldición, ¿porque acaba de decir eso?. El silencio se alarga demasiado, y quiere retirarlo, necesita retirarlo. 

Y luego Harry respira "tú –quieres eso-con...-¿quieres eso conmigo?’ tartamudea. 

Louis libera su labio de entre sus dientes cuando siente el sabor a sangre, "sí" respira, porque no hay razón para mentir ahora, "sí, realmente lo quiero".

Harry se aleja de Louis, y el instinto de este es acurrucarse en sí. Aunque el rizado está ahí, Louis lleva sus rodillas hasta su pecho. Está manteniendo su peso por sobre la cadera de su novio, puede ver la grasa de sus muslos. Se fuerza a levantar la vista y encontrarse con los ojos de Harry. Las manos de este abarcan sus costillas de por debajo de su camiseta extra grande y sus ojos están abiertos. Louis se da cuenta tarde de que la mirada en esos ojos verdes puede ser descrita como exitación. 

"Quiero mucho eso", Harry dice, sus hoyuelos forzándose a salir mientras intenta morder la parte interior de sus mejillas.

"¿Enserio?" Louis pregunta, "me refiero a que- tenemos todo el verano para pensar sobre eso yo   
solo..."

"Sí, síquiero eso’’ Harry lo corta, inclinándose hacia adelante para juntar sus labios. De repente Louis está encendido con alivio y excitación, y tal vez, siquiera algo con esperanza, "bien" respira, cuando el rizado se aleja para tomar aire, "bien" jadea, mientras se mueve, "bien" gime, mientras los dedos de Harry cepillan contra su entrada.

×

√Devanador: Ovillo grande.

√Donny: Doncaster

√Ilegible: Poco entendible.

√Cabe aclarar que Johanna es la mamá de Louis. :D


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

"Así que piensas que la mujer que viste sentada en el banco del parque con su esposo de cincuenta años viéndola, pensó 'Oh, sé exactamente porque me ha amado tanto tiempo, porque soy perfecta y para él es mejor saber cuan afortunado es de tenerme', ¿entonces?” Dr. Chen pregunta, y Louis puede decir que está tratando de llegar a un punto, incluso sin poder verlo.

Frunce hacia el techo, “Bueno no” responde.

"Piensas que tal vez ella ve a su esposo y se pregunta cómo en toda la tierra tiene tanta suerte, y tal vez algunas veces se pregunta ¿porque él ha estado tanto tiempo a su lado?”

Louis suspira, “Supongo”.

"Así que si pudieses imaginar de este modo, una pareja que ha estado junta durante cincuenta años, no es convincente pensar eso, incluso si no entiendes porqué Harry te ama, ¿tal vez lo hace? Tal vez él te mira preguntándose ¿como había llegado a ser tan afortunado también? Dr Chen pregunta “Esto ciertamente tendría sentido, teniendo en cuenta incluso a la pareja que ha estado cincuenta años juntos, de vez en cuando podrían preguntarse eso uno del otro” .

Louis rueda los ojos, mordiendo distraídamente la esquina de su labio, “No realmente- No es la misma cosa” protesta.

"Louis sé que dices no creer en el amor y que Harry no puede amarte, pero pienso que sabes de la misma manera que lo hago yo, si crees en el amor, pero tal vez estás asustado porque no crees merecer a Harry” Dr. Chen dice amablemente “O cualquier persona en realidad”.

Louis traga grueso y está agradecido de que el Dr. Chen no lo pueda ver “Tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho sobre mi mamá, y estoy tratando de…-de considerar que tal vez no es mi culpa. Pero…” suelta un fuerte suspiro, porque una bola de emociones está trabajando dentro de su garganta.

“Pero como tendrá Harry la posibilidad de amarte, si tu propia madre no pudo” Dr. Chen ataca, dando en el clavo, como de costumbre.

“Sí” Louis chilla, volteándose de lado y posicionando el celular entre su oreja y la almohada.

Piensa que tal vez puede escuchar el sonido débil del lápiz pasando por la hoja del Dr. Chen “Louis tenemos todavía cinco minutos, pero te quiero decir algo que puedas considerar hablar hasta la siguiente semana, ¿Está bien?”

"Sí” responde.

“El que tu madre no te haya amado de la forma en la que lo merecías, no tiene nada que ver contigo como persona. Mereces ser amado y cuidado, incluso si ella no pudo hacer eso por ti, debido a tus defectos” repite la frase como una mantra× como lo ha hecho miles de veces antes. “Haz dicho que Harry te ha visto en tu punto más bajo y todavía está en tu vida, bajo su propia elección. Haz dicho antes, que él te hace sentir más protegido que cualquier persona en tu vida lo había hecho antes. Louis, Harry no necesita tu permiso para amarte; no necesita tu opinión según tenga sentido para él, o no. Si crees o no, de que él te ama, igualmente lo hace. Las leyes del universo no previenen que pase, porque tú, como cualquier persona en el planeta, merecen ser amadas. Solo es cuestión de aceptarlo ahora”.

"No dicen usualmente los psicólogos a sus pacientes que estén fuera de relaciones hasta que estén más cómodos con ellos mismos o algo así” Louis responde, porque no sabe cómo contestar correctamente.

"Ahora ¿por qué iba a decirte eso, cuando la cosa es que tu lucha es que te sientes indigno de amor, y ya tienes a alguien que te ama incondicionalmente? Es mucho más fácil ayudarte a creer en algo cuando la prueba está enfrente de ti” Dr. Chen replica simplemente, pero eso no evita que el aliento se vaya de la garganta de Louis “Eso es todo por hoy Louis. Piensa en todas las cosas que hablamos, y trabaja sobre tus hábitos al comer, ¿Entendido?”

Louis aclara su garganta, “Esta bien, lo haré” murmura “¿A qué hora debo de llamarlo la siguiente semana, de nuevo?”

“Once y media,” responde.

“Gracias por hacer estas sesiones telefónicas Dr. C” Louis dice.

"Eres bienvenido, Louis, estoy agradecido de que decidieras continuar con el tratamiento aún en vacaciones” responde honestamente, “Hablamos la siguiente semana.”

Louis se queda acostado en su cama antes de decidir levantarse. Puede escuchar a Liam y sus hermanas peleando en el pasillo, puede oler la cena cocinándose en el horno. Las palabras del Dr. Chen circulan en su mente, jugando una y otra vez. Ha estado con Liam durante una semana ya. Liam y Zayn condujeron juntos a Doncaster y él con Harry.

Ha visto a Harry todos los días, ya que se reúne con él y los chicos, o van con los Payne para cenar. No han tenido mucho tiempo a solas, porque Louis todavía no está listo para conocer a la familia del rizado, y no se siente cómodo haciendo nada en la habitación que se ha convertido en la suya a lo largo de los años. Harry lo ha llevado fuera para la cena y han tonteado en la parte trasera de su camioneta, pero Louis extraña acurrucarse en los brazos de este y quedarse dormido en ellos. Lo extraña tanto que duele. Nunca se lo admitirá a los chicos, pero ha dormido con su novio todas las noches al teléfono desde que llegaron a Doncaster.

Esta noche es la primera que no podrán hacerlo, porque Harry irá junto con su familia a visitar a su abuela a Cheshire durante algunos días, y compartirá una pequeña habitación con Gemma. Louis se siente patético, pero casi lloró cuando el rizado lo dejó volver a casa de Liam, después de su cita esta tarde. Habían pasado el día compartiendo conos de helado, y acostados en el sol. Louis se negó a creer el hecho de que no vería a Harry por tres días, y difícilmente sería hablar con él durante mucho tiempo.

Aunque ahora, extraña mucho al rizado, es como una punzada en el estómago cada que piensa en ello. Desea poder llamarlo, solo para oír su voz, pero sabe que está en el carro con su familia de camino a Cheshire. Va a enviarle un mensaje, pero ya tiene uno en la bandeja de entrada.

'Ya te extraño' es todo lo que dice, pero el bulto de emociones se niegan a desalojar su garganta después de su conversación con el Dr. Chen, y el pequeño mensaje se adhieren a ellas.

'Yo también te extraño, amor' escribe de regreso, resistiéndose a escribir un párrafo sobre lo mucho que lo hace, '¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que pasamos un día sin vernos el uno al otro?'

Louis ríe cuando lee la respuesta 'Esos fueron días oscuros Louis, estoy tratando de bloquear esos días de mi memoria' Y tan simple como eso está sonriendo de nuevo.

"Envíame desnudos' dice, prefiriendo la conversación ligera.

'Estamos en el carro pervertido' Harry comienza a replicar, y dos segundos después 'Espera a que llegue con la abuela y conseguiré un poco de privacidad :)'

'¿Será en realidad muy difícil para esa linda polla tuya estar dura en ese momento?' Le envía de vuelta, soltando risitas en su mano.

'Oyeeee' el mensaje de Harry dice, y Louis prácticamente puede escuchar el quejido que hace, 'Eso fue sólo una vez, y lo sabes y lo disfrutaste de todos modos'.

'Claro que lo hice' Louis responde, sin molestarse en negarlo.

'Como estuvo tu sesión' Harry pregunta después.

Louis suspira. Se acerca a la mesita de noche y conecta sus auriculares a su iPhone. Necesita descansar un poco antes de abandonar su habitación. La primera mitad de su sesión estuvo enfocada en él comiendo de nuevo, y el Dr. Chen dijo que poco a poco se comenzará a dar cuenta de que no se trata de la comida y ni siquiera es realmente acerca de cómo se ve. Todavía se siente gordo y repugnante, pero ahora ha aceptado que pudo bajar noventa libras y todavía se habría sentido así, porque el problema está en su interior.

Cada vez habla más y más sobre su mamá, y sabe que lo hará cada sesión porque esa es la raíz de todo. Dr. Chen habla de Johanna en medio de la conversación, porque lo que quiera Louis discutir al final está relacionado de cómo se siente por ella. Sobre todo hace preguntas cuando se trata de ella, pero de alguna manera Louis sabe el punto al que este quiere llegar sin tener que decirlo. Luego está ese concepto al que está tratando de llegar, que tal vez el ojiazul no está tan desesperado como aveces se siente. Todavía está luchando un poco con eso.

'Estuvo bien', dice Louis, no diciéndole a Harry el camino que Chen está arraigando para él, tratando de ayudarlo a entender su amor.

'Deseo poder llamarte' Harry responde.

'Yo igual' escribe de regreso, 'Bebé voy a dormir antes de la cena, escríbeme cuando llegues'.

'Esta bien amor, te amo'.

Ahí esta. Esas tres palabras que en las manos de Harry suena tan fácil. Louis enciende la música en su celular, desplazándose a través de las canciones. Selecciona Demons× para escuchar, y trata de no pensar mucho sobre como asocia la letra hacia cómo se siente con Harry. 'Es el lugar donde mis demonios se esconden, no te acerques demasiado, es oscuro'. Louis es oscuro por dentro. Harry no puede amarlo. 'Se teje en mi alma, tengo que dejarte ir, tus ojos brillan muy fuerte, y quiero salvar su luz'. No quiere arrastrar al rizado con él, y no sabe si alguna vez va a salir de la oscuridad.

Louis trata. Realmente trata. Se siente como un proceso lento. Aún no entiende porqué Harry aún esta ahí, después de todo. Todavía alberga el temor de distanciarse cuando no duermen juntos cada noche pero ve en la promesa en la mirada de este cada vez más suave, cuando se ven el uno al otro. La forma en que se aferra y le respira en la cabeza, le hace creer que no es el único que odia la distancia. Louis trata de considerar un mundo en el que Harry pueda amarlo de verdad y es un pensamiento realmente encantador.

Debe haberse dormido escuchando música, con el sol brillando a través de la ventana. Despierta cuando Liam le sacude gentilmente el hombro, desde donde se sienta en el borde de la cama. Louis bosteza y le sonríe. Descansa su cabeza sobre Liam y este siente la indirecta, comenzando a darle un pequeño masaje en los hombros. Gime por cómo las grandes manos del castaño trabajan en sus nudos habituales.

"Andando, mi mamá ha hecho tu cena favorita para ti niño mimado" dice Liam con cariño después de un tiempo.

"¿Shepherds pie?*" Pregunta Louis.

"Sí" Liam asiente.

Louis casi siente una punzada de antojo en su estómago. Hubo una vez en el que había físicamente luchado con Liam por el último pedazo de Shepards Pie de Karen. Se siente raro ya que tal vez está un poco emocionado por probarlo. Tal vez no quiere devorar toda la pieza y tener todas esas calorías pegándose debajo de su piel, pero casi puede degustar en su boca ese momento y es delicioso.

"Está bien, vamos" Louis dice .

Van por el pasillo hacia el comedor, donde Karen ha puesto cada plato como Louis puede imaginarlo. Nicola y Ruth dicen 'Hola' y cuando se sientan, Ruth les vierte un poco de jugo en su vaso. Geoff sale de la cocina y toma su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa.

"Ustedes chicos, deberían de invitar a Zayn y Harry a un partido de footie* esta noche, hoy estaba limpiando el cobertizo y encontré los postes de meta para el patio trasero" dice.

"Harry está con su abuela en Cheshire, y Zayn está en el recital de danza de su hermana menor" Explica Liam, pasándole la canasta de pan a Geoff.

"Deberías jugar con nosotros Geoff, Li puede ser el guardián, y tú y yo podríamos ir cabeza a cabeza" Louis sugiere, sonriendo.

Geoff suelta una carcajada, "Sí esta bien" se burla, "Sí, pedazo de mierda" añade con cariño, lanzándole un trozo de su panecillo a la cabeza de Louis.

Este ríe de cuando Karen entra, llevando el plato masivo de Shepeds Pie, "Geoff" ella grita, apoyándose en Louis para poder depositar el plato enfrente de él, "No le tires cosas a mi bebé" añade, agachándose hasta depositar un beso en la mejilla del ojiazul.

Geoff sólo se ríe y acepta el beso que Karen se agacha para darle, antes de que ella tome su asiento a la derecha. Karen les da la indicación de que pueden comenzar a comer y Louis se sirve sobre la base de lo mucho que sabe que Harry querría que comiera si estuviera ahí. Decide centrarse no en lo pesada que se siente la carne y las patatas en su estómago. Es delicioso, y Karen sonríe cuando se lo dice. Liam se ve satisfecho.

Liam no le cuenta nada a su familia sobre los desórdenes alimenticios de Louis, y este está muy agradecido, porque sabe que Karen literalmente lo ataría en la cama y lo obligaría a comer. Mientras escucha la conversación feliz burbujeando a su alrededor, Louis piensa sobre lo suertudo que es de tener una familia que lo ha cuidado desde el primer día. Se acuerda de las cenas familiares con los Payne cuando iba con Liam en primaria. ase recuerda sentado en esa misma mesa y preguntándose porqué su mamá y él no podían tener cenas familiares como esas. Trató todo lo posible de cocinar mejor, y le pedía a su madre que se sentará a comer con él y así poder hablar de su día. Tenía la esperanza de recrear la felicidad que siempre sintió con los Payne, pero ella siempre estaba muy ocupada.

Debe dejar de pensar en ella por sí mismo, y sólo pensar en como se siente en casa, en ese comedor con esa familia, ya que cuando ríe y sonríe en esa conversación se siente real. Siempre se siente una carga cuando Liam y Zayn lo arrastran a sus casas, e insiste en que estará bien en quedarse en el apartamento mientras ellos visitan a sus familias. Mas ellos nunca lo dejarían, y sus dos madres lo llamaron para regañarlo la única vez que trato de quedarse en el departamento para Navidad. Dentro de él sabe que estaría solitario como el infierno en el mismo Londres, sin embargo, siempre se siente bien estar rodeado de personas.

Harry le manda un mensaje después de la cena, cuando está sentado entre Karen y Liam en el sillón viendo la tele. Más tarde cuando Geoff pone el fútbol, Karen y las niñas van a ver una película al piso de arriba. Louis y Liam van por una cerveza y se sientan a ver el partido. Zayn llega a casa después del recital de baile de su hermana; viendo el partido como siempre lo hacen cuando están en casa.

Louis se ha enviado mensajes toda la noche con Harry, pero simplemente no es lo mismo. Ya ha aceptado que probablemente no va a poder dormir esta noche. No ha escuchado la voz del rizado desde que le dio un beso en el porche esta tarde y le dijo que lo amaba. Se pregunta cuando llego a ser tan codependiente, cuando comenzó a necesitar a su novio como el mismo aire que respira.

'No voy a ser capaz de dormir esta noche :(' le envía a Harry, mientras va agarrar una cerveza para todos de la nevera.

'Sí podrás, no te preocupes bebé. Tengo una sorpresa para ti' comienza a responder Harry.

'¿Sorpresa? ¿Que es?' Louis envía.

'Lo sabrás antes de acostarte. Por favor sálvame, mi abuela está haciendo que sostenga la bola de hilo mientras teje".

Louis resopla, los chicos lo ignoran porque Harry ha estado haciéndolo reír toda la noche. Puede imaginar a este sentado en el suelo a los pies de su abuela, escuchándola divagando cortésmente, con una gran bola de hilo envuelto alrededor de sus pies. Nunca se quejaría incluso si no se estaba divirtiendo, pero sabe cuánto Harry ama a su abuela y sabe que probablemente y secretamente ama el tiempo que está pasando con ella.

'Suena como una imagen muy linda' responde, sonriendo. 'En serio, ¿Puedes decirme cuál es la sorpresa?'

'Eres terco. No te voy a decir. La abuela te está tejiendo una bufanda', dice el mensaje de Harry.

Louis siente que sus mejillas se calientan un poco, '¿Le contaste a tu abuela de mí?'

'Y le mostré cada imagen tuya en mi teléfono. Ella te ama tanto como mi madre y Gemma ahora'.

Louis se sonroja aún más, sintiendo una confusa mezcla de sentimientos en su estómago. No sabe lo que tiene que decir ante eso. Una parte de él esta incómoda porque está tan preocupado por conocer a la familia de Harry. Sabe que no se va a reunir con la abuela de este, pero su familia es tan intimidante. Son todos tan unidos y el rizado valora sus opiniones tan altamente. Está aterrorizado de que vayan a odiarlo.

Por mencionar lo triste que le hace sentir el no tener la opción de mostrarle su familia de la forma en que este merece ser mostrado. Le encantaría tener una familia con la que pudiera presumir como Harry. Es confuso. Se encuentra pensando que tal vez debería hablar con Dr. Chen de eso la próxima semana. En cierto modo la verdad lo golpea, ya que toda esta cosa de la terapia en realidad podría estar trabajando un poco. Finalmente siente que tiene alguien que pueda ayudarle a resolver todos los pensamientos y sentimientos de su cabeza. Ayuda a que las cosas se sientan menos abrumadoras.

'¿He dicho algo malo?' Harry le pregunta, alertado por lo mucho que Louis toma en responder.

Se muerde el labio, y se mantiene honesto, 'nervioso por conocer a tu familia, y un poco triste que no tenga una familia a la que mostrarte...'

Mastica la esquina de la uña de su pulgar mientras espera una respuesta. Desea que pudieran hablar por teléfono, pero no quiere estar interrumpiendo el tiempo de familia de Harry. La respuesta de este viene en una serie de sonidos en su teléfono, lo que significa que viene a través de múltiples partes. Debería de haber sabido que el rizado le escribiría una novela.

'Por favor, no te pongas nervioso por conocer a mi familia, te juro que van a amarte. Ellos ya lo hacen, tan sólo de lo que yo les he dicho. Mi mamá está muy emocionada de tenerte otra vez, habla de eso todo el tiempo. Un día te encontrarás con la abuela también, y ella va quedar encantada de igual manera. Ellos sólo quieren que yo sea feliz, y ven lo feliz que me haces, por lo que ya te aman. No tienes nada de que preocuparte', viene en la primera parte, y Louis puede imaginar sus largos pulgares tomando las teclas para escribir todo.

Se muerde el labio, ya que siente la propagación de calidez a través de su pecho. Harry le ha dicho lo mismo un millón de veces, le ha asegurado una y otra vez, pero a veces sólo necesita volver a escucharlo. Lo hace feliz. La familia de este no va a odiarlo por ser gay como su hijo. Su familia está bien con el que sea gay, y están bien con Louis siéndolo. Está tan contento. Su teléfono empieza a hacer sonar de nuevo, ya que el segundo lote de mensajes vienen.

'Bebé, sólo quiero que sepas lo mucho que significó para mí cuando me presentaste a los Payne. No estaba seguro de qué tan cómodo me estaría mostrando con nuestra relación en frente de ellos, porque no sabía muy bien cómo su familia era con esas cosas. Así que estaba dispuesto a bajar el tono, porque no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo. Pero la forma en que tomaste mi mano todo el tiempo, y me presentaste como tu novio, significó mucho para mí. Y esa primera vez que tuvimos la cena con la familia de Li, y me hacían preguntas, y le seguiste agregando pequeñas cosas sobre mí que yo ni siquiera sabía que te habías dado cuenta. Estabas hasta presumiendo de mí. Eso me hizo sentir tan bien. Y tal vez no son tu sangre, pero cuando vi que todos interactuaban en la cena, sabía que encajabas en esa familia tan bien como lo hace Liam. Así que de alguna manera ya me has mostrado a tu familia, y ahora no puedo esperar a llegar a casa y mostrarte la mía".

La parte del mensaje se presenta en cuatro partes, y Louis siente la construcción de la emoción en su garganta poco a poco. Significa mucho porque está tan desesperado por que Harry sepa la suerte que tiene, lo agradecido que está por tenerlo. Sabía que presumía de él en la cena con los Payne, porque realmente piensa que es el mejor ser que puede caminar sobre la tierra. ¿Qué tuvo más significado para él? sin embargo, lo que dijo el rizado sobre Louis encajando en la familia Payne fue perfecto.

Con la ayuda del Dr. Chen Louis ha estado trabajando finalmente en darse cuenta de que ambas familias lo acepta, los Payne y los Malik. Siempre ha sido muy duro para él creer, porque siempre se ha sentido como una carga para todos. Excepto que Harry dijo que cree que encaja. Louis siempre a querido tener un lugar en donde encajar. Quizás tiene una familia para mostrarle al rizado. Quizás tiene dos familias en realidad, ya que los Malik lo han ayudado tanto como los Payne.

Roza sus pulgares sobre la pantalla durante mucho tiempo, pero un mensaje no es lo suficiente para decirle a Harry gracias por lo que acaba de decir: '¿Cómo es qué siempre dices lo que necesito saber?' es todo lo que se le ocurre escribir en el mensaje.

'Porque sólo necesitas escuchar la verdad' viene siendo la respuesta de Harry.

Louis bosteza, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, y mantener los ojos secos, al mismo tiempo. Al instante Liam y Zayn se miran, para asegurarse de que esté bien. Les da una sonrisa, para que sepan que está bien. Trata de pensar en algo que decir, pero Harry a menudo lo deja sin palabras. Solía estar confundido por todas las cosas demasiado dulces o profundas que este solía decirle. Todavía está confundido por ellas, pero ahora en vez de hacerlo sentir incómodo esas cosas hacen que su corazón se hinche.

'Te extraño :(', es lo más cierto que se le ocurre decir de nuevo.

'Yo también te echo de menos, cariño', Harry responde.

Finalmente Geoff se va a la cama, y Louis se acurruca con Zayn y Liam en el sofá. Ellos se queda atrás, enredados juntos y juegan Call of Duty, hasta que se hace tarde. Liam y Louis van a la casa de Zayn, porque sólo está a una casa de distancia. Deciden ir al centro comercial juntos mañana, y Louis se alegra de que va a estar fuera de casa y espera poder mantener lejos de su mente al chico de rizos que consume sus pensamientos.

Cuando se mete a la cama le envía un mensaje a Harry, 'Estoy en la cama, ¿qué estás haciendo?'

'Estoy en la cama leyendo. Gemm's ronca, y no son tan lindos como los haces tú. Mátame', Responde Harry.

'Yo no ¡ronco!'

'Y también babeas un poco. Es lindo'.

'Dice el que duerme con la boca tan abierta que podía caber mi puño' Louis se defiende.

'Eso no es mucho, tú tienes las manos pequeñas', Harry contrataca.

"Tonto", dice Louis, a pesar de que está sonriendo como un idiota.

'¿Estás listo para ir a dormir?' Harry le pregunta al azar.

'Sí, tengo sueño pero no me gusta dormir solo ahora... :( '

'¿Quieres que te de tu sorpresa?' Le responde Harry.

La cara de Louis se ilumina, se había olvidado de la sorpresa, 'sí'.

'Voy a enviarla ahora, en primer lugar ponte cómodo en la cama con las luces apagadas. Te amo bebé'.

'Bueno...dulces sueños' dice Louis, tan emocionado por lo que sea.

'Dulces sueños Xxxxxx' Harry envía, y un momento después llega otro mensaje.

Es un archivo de audio, y se da cuenta de que el rizado debe de haberle enviado una canción que está destinada a ayudarlo a que se vaya a dormir. Se acerca a apagar su lámpara de noche, y se acurruca bajo las sábanas. Conecta sus auriculares a su teléfono, ya que su habitación está justo al lado de Ruth y no quiere molestarla. Cuando está arreglado la cama golpea el botón de reproducción.

"Hola, cariño", Dice la voz de Harry, en voz baja en sus auriculares, "sabía que no sería capaz de llamarte esta noche, así que grabé esto antes de que nos fuéramos a casa de la abuela. No estoy ni siquiera a la vuelta y ya te extraño tanto, sólo de pensar en lo mucho que vas a tardar en quedarte dormido. Lo siento si esto es una mierda, pero espero que te guste, y espero que tengas dulces sueños. Te amo Louis".

La mano de Louis está cubriendo su boca para ahogar el "awwww" que está luchando por salir. Harry grabó un pequeño mensaje para su hora de dormir. Piensa que es la cosa más dulce. Tiene la oportunidad de escucharlo que le dice que lo ama justo antes de acostarse.

Está a punto de volver a reproducirlo para escucharlo otra vez, cuando Harry se aclara la garganta y se da cuenta que la grabación no ha terminado. Lo que escucha tiene su corazón de repente a mil por hora. Al principio comienza tarareando, la creación de una melodía como siempre lo hace antes que le cante a Louis; y entonces está haciéndolo.

'Cuando la lluvia está soplando en tu rostro, y todo el mundo está en su casa, podría ofrecerte un cálido abrazo, para hacerte sentir mi amor', canta, su voz suave, 'cuando las sombras de la noche y las estrellas aparecen, y no hay nadie allí para secarte las lágrimas, yo podría mantenerte durante un millón de años, para que sientas mi amor'.

Harry mantiene su voz tranquila, pero tiene ese tono ronco que viene muy dentro de él, suave como la seda. Louis cierra los ojos y es como si el rizado estuviese ahí, a su costado. Es acapella×, la forma en que acaba de cantar en el diminuto micrófono en su teléfono lo hace sonar tan crudo e íntimo.

'Sé que no haz tomado una decisión aún, pero nunca te haría sentir mal, lo he sabido desde el momento en que nos conocimos, no hay duda de que en mi mente es a donde perteneces', Louis no cree haber escuchado esa canción antes, pero las letras, y la voz de Harry, lo hace sentir completo, 'me gustaría ir de negro y azul, me gustaría ir contigo por la avenida, no hay nada que no quiera hacer, para hacerte sentir mi amor'.

Harry canta el verso siguiente y aquello golpea a Louis, de lo mucho que esto significa realmente para él. Esto no es Harry siendo un romántico cursi. Este es Harry sabiendo lo difícil que es para Louis dormir sin él, y está acercándose lo más que puede para estar allí. Esto no es Harry cantando la canción más cursi que se le ocurrió. Este es Harry diciéndole a Louis de nuevo, en su bella voz, que no va a ninguna parte hasta que sepa cuánto lo ama.

'Podría hacerte feliz, hacer que tus sueños se hagan realidad, no hay nada que yo no haría, ir a los confines de la tierra por ti, para hacerte sentir mi amor', la voz angelical del ojiverde se sacude un poco en las últimas palabras, suena muy honesto 'para que sientas mi amor'.

Louis golpea el botón de 'reproducir' nuevamente y gime en su almohada. Cae dormido pensando en grandes manos que lo sujetan, ojos verdes que le sonríen, y la voz de un ángel. Cae dormido pensando que tal vez puede sentirlo. Que tal vez ha sido capaz de hacerlo todo este tiempo.

~~~

Louis está sentado en el sofá, trenzando el cabello de Safaa mientras ella se sienta con las piernas cruzadas. Cambió de casa a la de Zayn ayer, después de pasar las dos primeras semanas en la de Liam. Yaser y Patricia están riendo en la cocina, Waliyha tiene la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Zayn, y Doniya está leyendo junto a la ventana.

"LouLou, ¿Harry no conduce una camioneta?" Doniya pregunta, distraídamente.

"Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" responde, poniendo una liga al final de la larga trenza sedosa de Safaa.

"Creo que sólo se detuvo en frente," Doniya contesta.

"¡Qué!" Louis grita, "¡no debe regresar hasta mañana!"

Se levanta de un salto del sofá y da brincos hacia la ventana. Efectivamente, la camioneta de Harry está en frente de la casa, y está saliendo. Louis corre por la casa y sale volando por la puerta principal. Todo el rostro del rizado se enciende en el momento en que ve a Louis y abre los brazos. Este se lanza y entonces está en el aire, el menor haciéndolo girar en un círculo y aferrandose a él. Las piernas de Louis se envuelven alrededor de las caderas de su novio y entierra su rostro en el cuello de este, respirando ese olor que se ha perdido tanto que le dolía. Habían terminado por aceptar permanecer unos días más en casa de la abuela de Harry. Louis había estado tan triste cuando se enteró de que se iría incluso más tiempo.

"¡Llegaste temprano" se ríe, mientras Harry acaricia su mandíbula.

"Gemma fingió estar enferma por mí, así que regresamos antes, por lo que podía venir a verte", dice Harry, sin bajar todavía a Louis.

"Joder, te extrañé," Louis gime.

Harry se inclina hacia atrá y sus ojos se encuentran por un segundo antes de que sus labios se estén estrellando juntos. Tienen un sabor entre sí como si fueran de las últimas semanas, como si nunca se hubiesen besado. Louis finalmente se ve bien de nuevo. Al igual que Harry tomó un pedazo de él cuando se fue, y ahora que acaba de regresar de nuevo se siente bien. Piensa que tal vez esa pieza es su corazón.

"Yo también te extrañé. Te amo", dice Harry, cuando se aleja ligeramente, jadeando.

Louis se da cuenta de que todavía está envuelto alrededor de Harry como un koala, y desenvuelve sus piernas. Al parecer, el rizado aún no está listo para bajarlo, y todavía fácilmente lo sostiene con sus brazos alrededor de su espalda baja. Louis ríe y rueda los ojos mientras Harry inunda su rostro de besos. Finalmente lo baja, pero no puede desistirse a ponerse de puntillas para robarle un beso.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti," Harry dice: "¿Puedes ir a ponerte algunos pantalones deportivos, una camiseta, una sudadera con capucha y entonces venir conmigo por la noche?"

Louis levanta las cejas con sorpresa "¿por la noche?", pregunta.

"Sí, y no hagas preguntas, es una sorpresa. ¿Sólo ven conmigo?" Harry responde, sonriendo con picardía.

"Está bien" Louis asiente, reprimiendo su propia sonrisa, "¿Vas a venir a conocer a la familia de Zayn?"

"Sí, voy a conocer a tu familia", dice Harry y Louis se ruboriza.

Louis lleva a Harry por el camino, y la puerta roza sus pies cuando se abre indicándole que todo el mundo estaba en la ventana frontal viendo su escena anterior. Ni siquiera le importa. Patricia trata de pasar desapercibida y todo el mundo está sentado en la sala tratando de parecer que estaban pasando el rato en la sala de estar. Louis toma la mano a Harry y rueda los ojos a todos ellos.

"No se molesten en fingir que no estaban viendo desde la ventana", dice, y todos se ríen, "Chicas este es Harry. Harry ella es Doniya, Waliyha, Safaa, y Patricia, la madre de Zayn."

De repente, el murmullo de las voces de las cuatro mujeres llena la habitación, todas ellas hablando a mil por hora. Harry sólo sonríe tímidamente. Ellas ya saben todo sobre el rizado porque Louis les ha dicho. Este sonroja de un rojo intenso, cuando Patricia le llama guapo, y cuando Safaa le dice que tiene el cabello bonito. Waliyha le dice que le gusta la forma en que es lo suficientemente grande como para proteger a Louis. Este se sonroja más que Harry ante eso.

"Voy a salir por la noche con Harry, sólo voy a cambiarme," dice Louis, dejando a Harry con las chicas y Zayn.

Cuando vuelve en sus pantalones de chándal y sudadera con capucha que encuentra, Harry se encuentra adulado por las mujeres Malik. Zayn sale de la cocina y golpea a Louis en la parte posterior. Están desapercibidos en el marco de la puerta juntos por un momento. Patricia le está mostrando la foto de la graduación de Louis a Harry al igual que Zayn, otras del postgrado de Doniya, otras cuantas de la escuela de Safaa y de Waliya.

"Te va a gustar tu sorpresa," Zayn dice con una sonrisa, "Tu novio es como un maldito príncipe de Disney o algo así."

Louis simplemente sonríe de oreja a oreja: "Ya sé, es maravilloso", dice soñador.

Zayn sólo resopla, logrando llamar la atención por parte de los de la sala de estar. Harry le sonríe a Louis como el príncipe de Disney que es, y el corazón de este late fuertemente. Las chicas dejan al rizado levantarse del sofá, y van hacia Louis. Todos se despiden de él con un abrazo, y Patricia les hace prometer que volverán mañana por la noche para cenar, para que puedan volver al asunto de la sorpresa. Louis no puede esperar para descubrir cuál es la sorpresa.

Louis se inclina para ponerse los zapatos cuando Yaser sale de la cocina. Yaser es por naturaleza intimidante, tiene un rostro serio, y cuando frunce el ceño parece que podría romper la cabeza de alguien. Está frunciendo el ceño hacia Harry, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Es una cabeza mucho más alta que este, pero su pecho se hincha, y se ve de alguna forma diez veces más grande. Harry se encuentra con las manos detrás de la espalda y sonríe nerviosamente. No tiene ni idea de que Yaser tiene el corazón más humilde, y es un tipo realmente bueno.

Louis trata de mantener una cara seria, porque es divertidísimo ver a Harry retorcerse, "Este es mi novio Harry," le dice serio, "Harry, este es Yaser el papá de Zayn".

Yaser extiende una mano, y Harry se apresura a sacudirla "Estoy encantando de conocerlo señor", dice, su voz saliendo un poco chillona.

Yaser no sonríe, y Louis se pregunta cuán duro ha apretado la mano de su novio, "es mejor que estés planeando cuidar bien a mi hijo" dice, con su voz ronca, señalando con una mano al ojiazul.

"Lo hago señor, lo haré" Harry insiste, asintiendo con la cabeza tan fuerte haciendo que sus rizos se muevan.

Louis puede escuchar a las chicas que empiezan a reír en la sala de estar, porque saben tan bien cuán blando su padre realmente es. Está luchando con su propia risa, por lo que arrastra a Harry hacia la puerta principal. Yaser sonríe y le guiña un ojo cuando el rizado no está mirando. Grita un "adiós" a todo el mundo, recibiendo una respuesta de la misma forma. Harry se despide cortésmente con un "gusto en conocerlo" antes de que el ojiazul lo saque de la casa. El sol está preparándose para un día espléndido, Harry mantiene abierta la puerta abierta para Louis.

El rizado suelta un profundo suspiro cuando los dos están en la camioneta "Yaser es jodidamente aterrador", dice.

Louis se echa a reír y niega con la cabeza, "Yaser es el papá más bueno que he conocido, solo estaba jugando contigo bebé" dice soltando risitas, "Ya lo conocerás cuando vengas a cenar."

Harry lo ve escandalizado, "¿es por eso que las chicas se estaban riendo?"

"Sí," Louis ríe, "Parecía que ibas a hacerte pipí en tus pantalones".

"¡La mierda!" Harry se queja, mientras arranca la camioneta: "Ya no sé si mereces tu sorpresa ahora".

"¡Harry!" Louis se queja de vuelta, poniendo su mejor puchero.

Harry lo mira por encima y se ríe, "Quita tu labio inferior de encima antes de que estrelle la camioneta tratando de darte un beso."

"¿Me darás mi sorpresa?"

"Por supuesto", dice, extendiendo su mano y tomando la de Louis "Ponte cómodo, tenemos un largo camino."

Louis es tan curioso que cree que podría morir, pero se queda tranquilo porque es tan feliz de estar sentado al lado de Harry otra vez. Se encuentra re-memorizando cada detalle del perfil de rizado. Este sonríe suavemente bajo el escrutinio de su novio, sin apartar la vista de la carretera. La música se reproduce silenciosamente en segundo plano, y Louis cree que si está sin hablar toda la noche aún sería una velada perfecta.

Harry le cuenta a Louis acerca de su visita con su abuela, y este le cuenta sobre Liam y Zayn. Se están riendo de algo cuando el ojiazul finalmente se da cuenta de que el sol ha desaparecido, y que están conduciendo en medio de la nada. Harry conduce a lo largo de un camino de tierra, los faros iluminando los árboles que bordean el camino. Finalmente los árboles se abren y está mirando un campo abierto con hierba muy alta.

La luz de la luna brilla a través del enorme campo, demostrando que no hay nada más que los árboles que rodean la parcela de tierra abierta. Harry conduce la camioneta fácilmente a través de la hierba alta. Louis lo mira con un millón de preguntas, pero el rizado simplemente sonríe. Es aún más confuso cuando este conduce en un pequeño círculo en el centro del campo por lo que están mirando hacia atrás de la dirección en la que vinieron.

"Muy bien, ponte esto por favor", dice Harry, alcanzando en el asiento trasero un pañuelo negro, entregándoselo en las manos a Louis.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Harry?" Louis le pregunta, pero toma el pañuelo y se lo pone.

"Sólo confía en mí. Por favor, y no mires a escondidas hasta que te diga," el rizado le pide.

"Esta bien" Louis está de acuerdo, sintiéndose como un niño en Navidad.

Escucha, incapaz de ver nada, a Harry saliendo de la camioneta. Oye la puerta de atrás abriéndose y los pasos del rizado a través de la hierba. No puede determinar con precisión lo que este está haciendo por los ruidos que oye. Se siente como una eternidad antes de que cierre la puerta de atrás, y luego sienta la puerta de su lado abriéndose.

"No mires. Ahora déjame ayudarte a bajar de la camioneta", dice Harry, tomando las manos de Louis.

Al parecer, ayudarle a bajar de la camioneta significa que lo va a levantar y lo luego lo depositará con cuidado en el suelo, pero Louis solo se queja mínimamente. Puede decir que Harry le está llevando a través de la hierba a la parte trasera del camión. Se queja de cómo odia estar con los ojos vendados, pero el rizado simplemente presiona un beso en la cabeza. Cuando se detienen, este le quita la venda de los ojos, su corazón salta por su garganta.

En la parte trasera de la camioneta, debajo de pilas de mantas y almohadas, se encuentra un colchón inflable. En el techo de la camioneta, brilla una luz suave iluminando todo, es una linterna con pilas. En el portón trasero se encuentra un refrigerador, con una botella de vino y dos copas de vidrio que se encuentran en la parte superior de este. La cama que Harry ha hecho en la parte de atrás de la camioneta se ve tan lujosa y acogedora. La luna brilla sobre ellos, mezclándose con el suave resplandor de la linterna, y el cielo es brillante con un millón de estrellas.

"¡Oh Mi Dios!" Louis susurra.

"Vamos a dormir bajo las estrellas esta noche. Sé que no estás listo para dormir en mi casa, o que me quede en la de Zayn , pero sólo tenía que dormir contigo. Sólo quería que fuera perfecto," Harry dice en voz baja, "He comprobado el tiempo, va a estar lo suficientemente cálido".

"Harry, es perfecto", Louis dice dándose la vuelta y mirándolo con asombro, "Esto es tan absolutamente perfecto."

Una sonrisa se ilumina en el rostro del rizado "Extrañé dormir contigo", dice en voz baja.

"Yo igual" Louis está de acuerdo.

"He traído algunos bocadillos y otras cosas porque dijiste que haz comido la cena, ¿verdad?" pregunta, y Louis asiente, "y me dijeron que el vino te gusta."

"¿Eres siquiera real?" Louis pregunta, pasando los dedos por los rizos de su novio.

Harry se sonroja, y Louis no protesta cuando lo toma de los muslos y lo eleva hacia la puerta trasera de la camioneta. Se pone de pie en medio de las piernas del ojiazul y unen sus labios, su gran mano subiendo a la mandíbula de este. Louis profundiza el beso, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Harry para atraerlo más cerca.

Sus manos se recorren unos a otros como si hubieran estado separados durante años. Son amantes de sus bocas, gimiendo sus nombres. Sus caderas se sacuden uno contra el otro, la mano de Harry se desliza hasta la parte posterior de la camisa de Louis. Este profundiza el beso, y luego sus manos se están moviendo en una ráfaga, tirando el uno del otro. Antes de que suceda Louis sabe lo que está pasando, las rodillas de Harry están arriba en el portón trasero, por lo que está sobre él. Sus piernas permanecen envueltas alrededor de las caderas de este, mientras lo acerca aún más, si es posible.

Louis chilla cuando Harry lo levanta, ahora está colgando de este como un gorila bebé bajo la panza de su madre, y de alguna manera e logran correrse más atrás en la cama de la camioneta. Harry deposita a Louis sobre el colchón de aire, y las mantas de felpa son suaves en su espalda. Las manos de este último tiran de la camiseta de su novio hasta que rompe el beso y le permite sacar completamente la prenda. Se sienta en el pecho de Harry así puede quitarse su camiseta también.

Las manos de Harry buscan a tientas el cordón del chándal de Louis. Se estremece un poco ante la cálida brisa, pero no hace demasiado frío. Saca la camiseta del rizado sobre su cabeza, y luego baja sus pantalones. Cuando los dos están sólo bóxers, la barbilla del menor baja y comienza a besar el pecho de Louis.

"Tan hermoso Louis, demonios te he echado de menos", murmura, sus labios recorriendo la base del cuello del ojiazul

Louis se sonroja, mientras inclina su barbilla hacia atrás, exponiendo más de si mismo para Harry. Las manos de este llegan detrás de él, pasando la mano por su trasero, sus enormes manos fácilmente ahuecando cada mejilla. Louis nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que ama que el rizado toque su trasero, pero ahora que está de vuelta, este está completamente hipnotizado. Le dice cerca de diez veces al día cuá perfecto es su trasero, sus dedos siempre se arrastran hacia abajo, robando toques a su paso.

Harry tira del bóxer de Louis y lo empuja suavemente sobre el colchón de aire. Sube las piernas de este sobre sus hombros, amasando su trasero, sus pulgares presionando en el pliegue de su cadera. Lame hasta la parte inferior de la polla de este, su lengua trazando una línea entre la base de su pene y sus testículos. Louis gime e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás en una de las almohadas.

"Tan perfecto", masculla Harry, presionando besos en el interior de los muslos del ojiazul "No puedo soportar estar lejos de ti".

"Yo tampoco," Louis gimotea, tratando de no mover sus caderas hacia el rostro de Harry, "te necesito."

Los ojos de Harry se reúnen con los de Louis entre sus piernas antes de responder, "Yo también te necesito," se queja, "Quiero esto para siempre."

Louis sabe que no es una pregunta, sabe que Harry está no está preguntando, pero responde de todos modos, "Sí, yo también quiero esto para siempre", gime, cuando siente la boca caliente del menor sobre su polla.

Harry pasa suavemente su dedo en el orificio de Louis y lloriquea, "Quiero probarte" gime, cuando deja ir su boca.

Louis gime, sintiendo temblores en su polla, "Está bien".

Los labios de Harry pasan por abajo del pliegue del muslo de Louis al lado de su polla. Sus palmas levantan el trasero de este con facilidad, y desliza una almohada debajo, alzándole las caderas. Cuando su lengua traza el borde fruncido del agujero del ojiazul, este jadea en un soplo, sus manos apretando su cabello. Todo su cuerpo se estremece cuando la lengua de Harry lo comienza a penetrar. Lloriquea el nombre del rizado cuando se presiona adentro, sintiéndose cálido y húmedo. Este sigue adelante hasta que está temblando y jadeando, su caderas moviéndose en busca de fricción en sus pollas.

"Harry por favor," Louis pide, "por favor".

Harry presiona un último beso en el agujero de Louis y luego se aleja y llega a la esquina trasera de la caja de la camioneta. Vuelve con lubricante, y y su polla erecta, alineándola en su agujero. Hace una pausa, sin embargo, se cierne sobre el ojiazul, las piernas de este a cada lado de sus caderas.

Louis mira a Harry y se le va el aliento. La boca del rizado es rojo brillante y mojada con su propia saliva, de trabajar en abrirlo. Sus pupilas se dilatan con el calor, y su pecho se siente abarrotado. Harry llega, y toca suavemente su mejilla, su toque es tan infinitamente suave que se siente congelado en el momento. Cuando se inclina hacia abajo, y presionan sus labios, la pasión se siente ahí, pero el beso es tan suave y tan tierno, casi se siente...Amado.

"Louis", dice Harry, su voz ronca de lujuria, "Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado".

Louis puede verlo en sus ojos. Esa mirada suave, que lo envuelve, y lo entierra bajo su piel. Esa suavidad que le hace sentirse tan cuidado. Nunca nadie lo ha mirado así. Cuando Harry se presiona dentro de Louis, con sus ojos fijos, y su radiante suavidad, este piensa que tal vez esa mirada en esos ojos verdes es de amor.

Harry coloca sus manos alrededor de las caderas de Louis, tocando su punto, una y otra vez, haciéndolo gemir. Se acerca, sus labios encontrando el estómago de este, las caderas, el pecho. Y entre beso y beso, murmura "te amo", "Eres tan hermoso" y "eres perfecto" Louis no puede encontrarse, solo puede ver sus muslos alrededor de las caderas del rizado, porque este está adorando cada centímetro de su piel, y cree que ver el amor en sus ojos.

Harry golpea en el lugar exacto de Louis y este grita su nombre, por lo que el menor gime al sentir como se aprieta a su alrededor. Louis mira al cielo, a las estrellas que brillan sobre ellos, y se pregunta si esto se convirtió en su vida. No tiene ni puta idea de por qué este ángel de la tierra lo ama, pero piensa que tal vez, por alguna loca razón, lo hace. Harry lo ama.

Está en la forma en que dice el nombre de Louis, que hay en sus ojos, está en las palabras que dice, sino también en las cosas que hace. Ha estado justo en frente de Louis todo el tiempo. Harry estaba lleno de amor desde el primer día, pero el ojiazul no podía verlo. Estaba demasiado asustado para verlo, demasiado asustado para creerlo; porque si lo hacía, sabía que iba a ser lastimado. Sin embargo, siente que ahora es distinto. Siente el amor de Harry hasta en sus huesos.

Harry presiona sus labios, y su lengua acariciando a Louis mientras se besan. Este lloriquea en su boca mientras le golpea la próstata una y otra vez. Es una locura. Louis se da cuenta de que realmente está haciendo el amor. Entonces Harry se inclina hacia atrás y lo observa con esa mirada en sus ojos verdes esmeraldas.

"Te amo tanto", dice.

Eso, junto con un empuje perfectamente dirigido, hace a Louis correrse más duro de lo que nunca ha hecho antes. Su polla ni siquiera ha tenido un solo toque, pero está soltando tiras de semen tan duro. Algo de él golpea su cuello y grita el nombre de Harry desde la parte más recóndita de sus pulmones. Este deja escapar un gemido gutural con el nombre del ojiazul. Entonces está acabando también, llenándolo con su semilla húmeda. Mientras cabalga en su orgasmo, se inclina hacia delante y deposita pequeños besos en el cuello de Louis.

Después, cuando han recuperado su capacidad de respirar y moverse, Harry saca una toalla de alguna parte y se limpia el esperma de su estómago y pecho, luego lo frota con ternura en él agujero de Louis. Deposita besos en cada centímetro de la piel de este, llenándolo con su amor. Louis deja a Harry repararlo, con sus manos tan suaves y cuidadosas, y luego lo mira mientras le pone su ropa de nuevo. Lo observa mientras vierte el vino en una copa. Toma el amor que brilla en sus ojos mientras se reúne en sus brazos, y juntas sus copas antes de tomar un sorbo.

"Tú realmente me amas" Louis dice en voz baja.

Harry se encuentra con sus ojos, y está en silencio por un momento mientras intenta procesar las palabras "lo hago", dice finalmente, "con todo mi corazón."

"Con todo tu corazón," Louis repite lentamente, dejando que las palabras pasen sobre su piel, y finalmente, finalmente dejándolas sentir.

"Y te amo para siempre", dice Harry, su pulgar cepillado el pómulo del ojiazul.

"Para siempre", este murmura, centrándose y permitiéndose creerlo.

"¿Me crees?" Harry le pregunta vacilante, sin romper su mirada.

"Sí", dice Louis, con total honestidad, "Te creo. Creo que me amas."

La sonrisa de Harry después de lo que Louis le dice, es más brillante que la estrella en el cielo por encima de ellos.

\------

√Shepeds pie: El shepherd's pie es un plato tradicional británico consistente en una capa de carne de cordero picada y recubierta de puré de patata y opcionalmente de una capa de queso.

√Aca pella: cuando se canta sin instrumentos.

√Mantra: Repetir algo muchas veces, para hacerle creer algo a la persona.

√Demons: canción de Imagine Dragons

√Footie: Fútbol Americano.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Quién dijo que el enamoramiento pasa lentamente poco a poco volviéndose una mentira de mierda. Louis no sabe si es porque ha aplazado la verdad durante un tiempo humanamente posible, o si realmente pasará de una vez, pero lo golpea como un tren de carga. Dos semanas después de que finalmente, finalmente dejó aceptar el hecho de que Harry Styles estaba enamorado perdidamente de él, consigue una bofetada en el rostro.

Está tendido en la cama de Zayn, tratando desesperadamente de evitar el sol brillando a través de las persianas, cuando oye la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Casi le grita a Zayn que lo deje en paz, pero entonces recuerda que a veces a las hermanas de este les gusta saltar en la cama y despertarlo. Decide enterrar a rostro en la cama y tratar de conciliar el sueño. Su teléfono está pegado contra su mejilla aún, después de haberse quedado dormido con Harry anoche. Su pecho está un poco pegajoso de semen después del sexo telefónico silencioso que tuvo lugar ayer. Todo parece más caliente cuando tiene que bajar la voz.

Oye al intruso en su habitación, pero su curiosidad no compensa su deseo de quedarse en la cama. Podrían ser las chicas, la planificación de una emboscada, para saltar sobre él. Podría ser Zayn robando algo de ropa de la maleta, o tratando de pensar en la forma más odiosa para despertarlo. Louis va a conocer a la familia de Harry hoy, y quiere estar tan presentable como sea posible, por lo que probablemente debería levantarse ahora, pero es tan acogedor donde está.

Está esperando a ser abordado, está esperando que un dedo lleno de baba sea metido en su oído, está esperando a ser aplastado por almohadas, está esperando a tener todas las mantas sobre él literal asfixiándolo; está esperando a ser torturado por cualquiera de las chicas, o Zayn. No está a la espera de lo que realmente sucede.

El borde de la cama se hunde, y contiene la respiración. Las mantas se retiran de su cabeza, por lo que sus hombros desnudos están expuestos, pero mantiene sus ojos cerrados y su respiración constante. Sus músculos se preparan para ser aplastados si resulta que es Zayn sobre él, y está listo para una guerra de cosquillas si se trata de las chicas. Excepto que luego están unos labios sobre su hombro. Suave y cálido, y sólo un poco húmedo, cuando rozan su piel.

Su corazón se aprieta y casi se respira el nombre de Harry, pero está disfrutando demasiado. Los labios trazan una línea en su cuello, a pesar de que se tuerce en un ángulo incómodo. Cuando los labios de rizado se posicionan en ese punto sensible detrás de su oreja, su aliento se precipita fuera de su boca. Finge no oír. La mano de este se desliza hacia el estómago de Louis, y hasta su pecho desnudo, su pulgar rozando los pezones. Succiona suavemente la mandíbula del ojiazul, y este tiene que contener un gemido. Nada de esto está destinado a ser sexual; todos los toques son tiernos y dulces.

El colchón cruje, cuando Harry se arrastra sobre Louis, en el otro lado de la cama. No es muy elegante cuando se desliza debajo de las mantas junto al ojiazul, pero se las arregla para acomodarse entre el cuerpo de este y la pared. Cuando está bajo las sábanas cuela fácilmente su brazo sobre Louis, y lo acerca. Louis gime en respuesta, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados mientras se acurruca cerca. Los brazos del ojiverde se envuelven alrededor de él, y enredan sus piernas juntas. Louis se siente completamente protegido.

Está completamente despierto, pero también completamente relajado y contento, por lo que tiene aún menos ganas de moverse. Aparte de las ganas de enterrarse profundamente en los brazos de Harry. Sabe lo mucho que se ha perdido de conciliar el sueño al lado de este todas las vacaciones, pero nunca había pensado en lo mucho que se había perdido de despertarse a su lado, hasta ahora. No es exactamente lo mismo, porque Harry no tiene aliento mañanero; es un almizcle dulce que le da calidez a Louis en las noches pero se niega a dejarlo ir. Aún sigue siendo increíble despertar en los brazos del rizado.

Las yemas de los dedos de Harry se amasan suavemente contra el cuero cabelludo de Louis, y este ronronea como por dos segundos. Finalmente curiosea y abre un ojo; la primera cosa que ve en la mañana es un ángel. Este ángel tiene labios ridículamente rojos , y las pestañas más largas que ha visto. El sol brilla en la parte posterior del ángel de rizos deliciosos, como un halo×. Entonces, el ángel abre los ojos, y cuando se reúne azul con verde, este último da una sonrisa; Louis se da cuenta de que es un fracasado.

Aquella imagen lo golpea como si estuviera haciendo paracaidismo y el paracaídas no se abriera cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Lo golpea como si estuviese jugando en la NHL× y un jugador del doble de su tamaño lo derribara.Lo golpea como si las vigas del techo cayeran mientras un edificio se encuentra en llamas. Lo golpea como si estuviese en una corrida de toros y el animal lo alcance. Lo golpea como si estuviera conduciendo a un centenar de kilómetros por hora hacia una pared de ladrillos y sus frenos desaparecieran.

Lo deja sin aliento, como si alguien hubiese atado un yunque× en su tobillo y lo arrojara por la borda de un barco. Lo deja sin aliento como si estuviera hundiéndose, en una grieta de un suelo marino. Tan profundo que la presión se siente como si estuvieran colapsando sus pulmones. El agua calentándose como si se acercara al centro de la tierra, y hubiesen peces extraños con dientes grandes y luces que cuelgan de su cabeza, viéndolo hundirse. Aquello lo está ahogando. Lo está estrangulando.

Louis está enamorado de Harry. Lo ama con cada fibra de su ser. Su mente se dirige hacia cada una de las cosas que ama del rizado tan rápido que todo deja de girar. Es todo. Le encanta todo. Cada maldita cosa acerca de este. Cada maldita cosa. Ama a Harry en conjunto, con todas sus peculiaridades, sus defectos, sus dones y sus perfecciones. Louis ama a Harry poco a poco, cada pequeña cosa diseñada por separada y analizada. Ama las cosas que lo enloquecen. Ama las cosas que este ni siquiera sabe acerca de sí mismo. A Louis le encanta Harry. Harry ama a Louis. Louis está enamorado de Harry. Harry y Louis están enamorados.

Los ojos de Louis se cierran de golpe, y casi le da un cabezazo a Harry con lo rápido que trata de ocultar su rostro en el pecho de este. Piensa que tal vez está hiperventilándose, pero aún puede respirar en lo absoluto. Harry lo siente tenso, pero todo lo que necesita Louis es un par de suaves caricias de la enorme palma de menor, por el medio de su columna vertebral, para estar tranquilo en sus brazos de nuevo. A Louis le asusta la capacidad innata de Harry para calmarlo, ya que todo lo que necesita es un poco de leves golpes y respira de nuevo, así que no puede quejarse.

Louis sólo se centra en esa mano suavizando la tensión de su columna vertebral, y el toque estabilizando lentamente su corazón latiendo rápido. Piensa que tal vez en otro tiempo, habría simplemente alejado los brazos de Harry más rápido de lo que podría pronunciar la palabra 'amor'. Sabe con certeza que su cerebro estaría cediendo a los temores acerca de ser insuficiente, por haber sido abandonado, por haber sido desgarrado. Mantiene sus ojos cerrados y espera a que esos sentimientos lo derriben y aplasten, pero nunca vienen.

Louis se hunde en el fondo del océano, y el aire ha sido robado de sus pulmones, pero no siente nada, menos miedo. Es como si estuviera tan profundo que el agua ha amortiguado todo. La profundidad y la presión hacen que todo esté en silencio. Hace que todo esté tan tranquilo que puede oír la sangre golpeando en sus oídos. Es como si pudiera sentir su amor por Harry bombeando a lo largo de sus venas; algo espeso, tangible, real.

Traga más allá de la presión en la garganta y levanta la cabeza fuera de donde la enterró en la piel de Harry. Se apoya en sus codos para que esté sobre la parte superior del rizado, y poco a poco se asoma con los ojos abiertos. Harry está sonriéndole como si fuera el más grande bicho raro en el mundo, pero hay mucho amor en sus ojos, es impresionante. Louis siente una sonrisa formándose en su rostro, y se pregunta si el rizado puede ver el amor en sus ojos. Seguramente debe ser capaz de verlo ahora, debe ser capaz de sentirlo. Debido a que puede sentirlo irradiando en él como oleadas.

Harry sólo sigue sonriéndole suavemente, a pesar de que levanta su mano para cepillarle ligeramente la franja de su cabello. Louis se inclina ante el toque, y se deja memorizar cada parte del rostro de su novio. Sonríe más grande cuando una de las esquinas de la boca de este se alzan, dejando al descubierto sus dientes y un hoyuelo en su sonrisa torcida. Harry frunce sus labios y levanta la barbilla de Louis para darle un beso, largo y profundo.

Louis se aleja, su pecho desnudo chocando con el algodón de la camiseta de Harry. Quiere decirlo. Quiere ver cómo el rostro del rizado cambiará cuando se entere de que por fin, por fin, le ama de vuelta. Se odia por haber tardado tanto tiempo en averiguarlo. Quiere decir que durante tanto tiempo, tantas veces las palabras han estado justo en la punta de su lengua. Sin embargo, no podía, porque sabía en su corazón que el momento en que diría esas palabras, caería en picada.

No era lo suficientemente fuerte en ese entonces, amar a Harry en la forma en que merece ser amado. No confiaba en sí mismo lo suficiente como para confiar que el rizado lo amaría. No tenía nada que ver con él. Tenía que ver con su idea errónea de no creer que se merecía el amor de su novio, y no creer que estaba bien amar a alguien. Fue un potente cóctel de auto-odio y Harry no se merecía que eso se añada a la mezcla, más de lo que estaba. Si Louis había dicho esas tres palabras antes de que estuviera listo, se habría ido completamente al borde, se hubiese vuelto completamente paranoico, porque en su mente ni siquiera era una opción ser feliz con Harry de esa manera.

Hubiese huido o hubiese lastimado al rizado a tal punto de que se rompiera. Era una estupidez, pero Louis necesitaba la seguridad de decirse que Harry no lo amaba, y que no amaba a este, para permitirse estar con él. Si podia decir, 'está bien, no estamos enamorados' se hubiese permitido simplemente estar con el rizado y ser feliz con lo que tenían. Sabe que todas sus conversaciones con Dr. Chen le han ayudado con esta cosa del amor, pero honestamente no sólo se reduce a eso.

Al darse cuenta de que Harry realmente lo ama, fue una de las cosas más liberadoras que nunca ha experimentado. Para finalmente ser capaz de aceptar que alguien lo ha tomado, de la manera que sea, lo hizo sentirse tan libre. Como si no tuviese que actuar más, como si finalmente pudiera ser él mismo. Excepto cuando sus ojos estuvieron abiertos, finalmente se dio cuenta de que no estaba actuando con Harry nunca más. Finalmente vio que este era la única persona en el mundo, que lo hizo abrirse y lo mantuvo así, miró todas sus partes retorcidas y nudosas dentro de él, y todavía lo amaba.

Louis no sabe cuando llegó al punto en que Harry estaba viendo su verdadera esencia completamente, completamente inalterada, pero sabe que este nunca vaciló. Cada vez que le ha dicho 'te amo' desde aquella noche en el camioneta las palabras han ido directamente a su corazón. Louis se ha dado cuenta de que no es el único responsable de la costura de sus heridas. No necesita alejarse y tratar de juntar sus piezas rotas por su cuenta nunca más. Harry está ahí, brillando su luz, dándole una mano, adicionando hilos y puntadas a la costura. Ayudó a parcharlo hasta llenar las grietas y los agujeros logrando cerrarlos. Está sanándolo con su amor.

Ahora el corazón de Louis es lo suficientemente fuerte como para no resquebrajarse si hace un mal movimiento. Ahora su corazón es finalmente capaz de mantenerse, mantener algo. El amor que se ha ido acumulando en su corazón debido a Harry ya no se escapará de entre las grietas, no se filtrará. Era como un cubo con un agujero justo en la parte inferior. No importaba lo mucho que el amor se construía, cuán fácil había sido sentirse lleno con el amor de Harry, siempre las fugas de su corazón eran más rápidas drenando todo antes de que el amor realmente lo llenara.

Pero ahora, con los agujeros parchados, el amor se ha construido en su corazón. Está tan construido que se desbordaría. Louis se siente lleno con el amor que tiene para Harry. Quiere gritarle, quiere morderle la piel. Quiere decirle esas tres pequeñas palabras que ha estado esperando tanto tiempo en escuchar.

Excepto que Harry se merece mucho más que eso. Se lo merece más que una confesión de sueño, en una cama en mal estado, con el aliento mañanero. Se merece un avión escribiéndolo en las nubes, se merece una canción cantada en la radio, se merece el mundo. Louis no sólo quiere murmurárselo ya que está aquí en un día normal, en su cama. Harry merece flores, chocolates, y romance. Algo sorprendente, perfecto y dulce, para que cuando Louis finalmente le diga las palabras, sepa cuánto lo ha pensado, sabrá cuán en serio va.

Louis se da cuenta de que ni siquiera se han dicho una palabra el uno al otro esta mañana, y se da cuenta que siquiera necesitan hacerlo. Se inclina hacia adelante y unen sus labios de nuevo. Harry lo atrae más cerca y profundiza el beso. Louis vagamente piensa que esto debe ser amor ya que al rizado no le importa si su boca probablemente, sabe como un cubo de basura. Cuando Harry le da una palmada en el trasero, Louis tiene que retirarse, porque no pueden hacer nada en la casa de Zayn.

"¿Adivina qué?" Harry dice, rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Qué?" Louis pregunta, pasando los dedos por su cabello y arañando ligeramente su cuero cabelludo.

Harry está momentáneamente distraído, dejando escapar algo así como un ronroneo. Se inclina en las manos de su novio, y este le da masajes por un tiempo más. Louis no puede manejar lo lindo que es cuando el rizado está dócil y tierno como ahora. Todo su rostro se relaja y se ve más joven y tan en paz. Le encanta poder hacerle eso. Finalmente los ojos de Harry revolotean abiertos.

"Tenemos la oportunidad de dormir juntos esta noche," Harry dice "y llegar a conciliar el sueño y despertar cada mañana."

Louis sonríe, y las palabras pesan en su lengua, pero va a guardarlas para más tarde, "No puedo esperar", dice, Te amo, piensa.

Harry va a pasar el rato con Zayn y sus hermanas, mientras que Louis tome una ducha. Agoniza por no saber que usar ya que pasara el rato durante el día con el rizado y luego ira a su casa. Va a conocer a Anne, Robin, y Gemma. Está nervioso como el infierno, pero también extrañamente emocionado, y se siente esperanzado. Deben ser buenas personas, ya que han tenido a un chico tan hermoso como lo es su novio.

Fue un gran paso para Louis comenzar a usar pantalones cortos y camisetas. Cuando estaba en su peso más bajo, el pensamiento de usar pantalones cortos y una camiseta era literalmente terrorífico, lo que no es precisamente cómodo ahora que ha subido de peso. Harry dice que podría subir un poco más, pero Louis está ahora dentro del rango del peso normal. Entrena un poco con Liam y Harry en estos días, y le ayuda a sentirse mejor ya que está volviéndose más firme y fuerte. Sin embargo, Harry es cauteloso, porque Dr. Chen le ha advertido que en la recuperación de los anoréxicos se puede desarrollar adicciones al ejercicio.

Louis se siente bien ya que entrenar con los chicos es divertido, y de hecho puede mantenerse al día en el fútbol de nuevo. Liam está en la luna literal ya que el ojiazul ha comenzado a jugar como no lo hacía desde la escuela. Los equipos siempre se dividen en Zayn y Liam frente a Louis y Harry. Zayn no se preocupa mucho por el fútbol, y Harry tiene tantos problemas de coordinación que está al límite de perder la esperanza, pero funciona porque Liam y Louis juegan bien.

Para Louis todavía es un poco extraño usar pantalones cortos y una camiseta, y en ocasiones aún se critica y tiene pensamientos oscuros, pero está mejorando el trato con ellos, y no lo están paralizando más. Elige un par de pantalones cortos de mezclilla, y una camiseta blanca llana con cuello "V". Harry lleva pantalones cortos negros, y una caniseta verde. Su cabello está un poco rizado a los lados ya que está húmedo.

Louis llama a Zayn para que le haga su flequillo, para que no se llene de sudor debido al calor, y el estilo dure todo el día hasta que lleguen a la casa de Harry. Se mira en el espejo cuando ha terminado y parte de él todavía desea que esté mejor, pero no deja que esos pensamientos lo detengan mucho.

Zayn y Liam van a montar bicicleta, y Harry y Louis deciden ir a almorzar a algún lugar. Caminan por la calle en vez de conducir, y Harry mantiene a Louis escondido a su costado, presionando besos ocasionales en su cabello. Mientras el rizado balbucea todas las cosas que van a hacer cuando Louis llegue para quedarse en su casa, este hace un plan. Después de la cena con su familia le pedirá venir a dar un paseo . Va a conducir al lugar que encontró un día, cuando era joven. Va a llevarlp a un bosquecillo lleno árboles que nunca le ha mostrado a nadie más. Va a hacer que Liam y Zayn lo distraigan un poco antes de ir a su casa, para que pueda comprarle unas flores o algo así. Harry es mucho mejor en estas cosas del romance, pero Louis intentará hacerlo por él.

"¿Bebé?" Harry pregunta.

"¿Eh? Lo siento amor, me distraje", dice Louis, sacudiendo la cabeza, Te amo, piensa.

"Me estaba preguntando si querías ir a ese nuevo lugar griego. Tiene un patio y van a estar jugando un partido de fútbol", repite Harry, sonriéndole a Louis con cariño.

Este sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, "el primero restaurante al que fuimos juntos fuera de la universidad era uno griego," dice.

Harry sonríe, "sabes, casi se me detuvo el corazón en ese maldito juego de fútbol cuando me dejaste meterte en mi chaqueta. Me sentí como si hubiera muerto e ido al cielo", dice.

Dios, te amo, Louis piensa, "Jesús Harold, no seas tan cliché," dice, de pie sobre sus puntillas para darle un beso.

"¡Es verdad! ¡Es malo para mi salud! He tenido la intención de ir al médico", dice Harry, agachándose para acariciar la mandíbula Louis, "me haces sentir torcido por dentro. Mi cabeza da vueltas cada vez que estás cerca. Mi corazón se agranda tanto que me deja sin aliento cada vez que te miro. ¿Es posible morir a causa de estar tan enamorado? " -pregunta, su voz en un susurro dramático.

Louis resopla y rueda los ojos, "eres tan jodidamente ridículo que ni siquiera es gracioso", se queja, Te amo, piensa, "¡cómo incluso llegar a esto!"

Harry se ríe, "tu belleza me hace sentir como escribir sonetos×", añade en voz alta, alzando su brazo sobre su cabeza fingiendo un desmayo.

"¡Cállate Harry! La gente va a escuchar," dice Louis disimulando su risa, joder te amo, piensa.

"Te am..." responde el rizado pero Louis lo interrumpe con una mano sobre su boca.

"¡Chitón!" grita, riendo.

Harry aleja su mano, sonriendo beatíficamente, "Me encantas Lou..."

"¡Ven acá!" Louis grazna, a pesar de que están caminando junto a una carretera principal que conecta dos de las principales plazas comerciales, y no hay nadie alrededor para escuchar de todos modos.

Harry se aleja justo fuera del alcance de Louis con una gran sonrisa: "Amo a Louis Tomlinson," dice, saltando hacia atrás, "él tiene el culo más bonito que he tocado y sentido".

Sucede casi en cámara lenta. Louis observa mientras Harry da un salto demasiado hacia atrás, y su pie se dobla en la acera. Está claro que no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba al final de la acera, porque sus brazos se sacuden cuando tropieza hacia atrás. Una bocina resuena al igual que los pulmones de Louis literal explotando, viendo al camión demasiado cerca para detenerse.

Sus dedos se cierran alrededor de la camiseta de algodón de Harry, y da un tirón hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas. Lo arrastra y lo tira al suelo justo cuando el camión arranca. Vagamente se da cuenta de lo afortunado que es al no estar demacrado y débil, porque no habría sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para mover al rizado.

"¡Maldito idiota!" Louis grita, con el corazón acelerado en el pecho y la ira saliendo a la superficie, "¡maldito idiota mira lo que estabas haciendo!"

Se tira sobre las caderas de Harry que yace jadeando en el pasto, sus pequeñas manos golpeando con fuerza a medias el pecho de este "Lo siento," el rizado suelta jadeos, claramente conmovido.

"¡No puedes malditamente hacerme eso! No puedes hacer que te ame y entonces lograr que casi te maten", Louis grita, "¡antes de que tenga una maldita oportunidad de decírtelo! ¡Mira lo que estás haciendo, idiota!"

"Lo siento, no estaba prestando aten..." vacila Harry, sus ojos se abren, impactado "espera ¿Qué has dicho?"

Louis se sonroja. El enojo era realmente sólo una defensa de cuán asustado estaba, porque estaba casi seguro que vio a Harry muerto en la acera. Sin embargo, la ira se desvanece y ahora es presa del pánico ya que se da cuenta que su corazón se acelera por una razón completamente diferente. Ahí va su gran plan romántico yéndose al tacho, pero la forma en que el rizado le está mirando, como si estuviese esperanzando si oyó correctamente, lo estimula a hablar.

"Dije que te amo", dice, no rompiendo la mirada con los ojos de Harry.

La forma en que cambia el rostro del rizado sería cómica si Louis no estuviese literal con el corazón corriendo. Su boca se afloja completamente por un momento, antes dar una de la más dichosa sonrisa que el ojiazul ha visto nunca en su rostro. Este jura que ve esos ojos verdes nublándose, antes de que se tire en el pasto. Louis piensa que si Harry le da aquella mirada en días normales, sería suficiente para enviar escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

"¿Te das cuenta, lo dices justo ahora cuando nos caemos en la calle?" Harry susurra, como si estuviese aterrorizado de romper el momento si habla demasiado alto.

"No, yo quería decírtelo esta mañana, pero quería hacerlo romántico y especial para ti," Louis susurra de vuelta, sonrojándose un poco, "Iba a llevarte a un lugar especial después de la cena y te lo diría. Pero me sorprendiste primero".

La mano de Harry llega hasta acariciar la mejilla de Louis, sus ojos buscando el rostro de este, "dilo de nuevo", susurra.

"Te amo", Louis contesta, su voz suave pero segura, "Lamento si la primera vez que lo dije, haya maldecido pero la mierda Harry, te amo con todo mi corazón".

Louis definitivamente ve lágrimas en los ojos de Harry ahora. Este se sienta debajo suyo, y le acaricia su otra mejilla. Sus ojos permanecen bloqueados por un momento, antes de que el rizado esté atrayéndolo. Sin embargo, el beso no es áspero o desesperado. Es profundo, suave, tierno, y firme; igual que el amor del ojiverde. Louis no cree que su corazón se haya sentido alguna vez tan lleno.

Con el tiempo se dan cuenta de que están sentados en el césped, al lado de la carretera dónde los coches pasan. Sin embargo, a Louis ni siquiera le importa, porque Harry sigue mirándolo como si fuera un ángel en un sueño, y conoce esa sensación porque es la misma forma en que lo miraba esta mañana.

Luego de eso van hacia el restaurante y ordenan un plato griego, pero mientras esperan su comida Harry sólo lo mira fijamente aturdido. Atrae sus manos por encima de la mesa, esa sonrisa todavía plasmada en su rostro.

"Te amo", dice lentamente, como si estuviera probando las aguas.

"Te amo, también," Louis replica fácilmente.

Harry muere literalmente, "Me siento como si estuviese soñando", dice.

"No lo estás" Louis replica: "Lo siento si me tomó mucho tiempo para llegar aquí Harry, pero yo, yo te amo tanto".

Harry niega con la cabeza más o menos, "Louis, habría esperado una eternidad para oírte decir eso. Nunca he querido que lo digas antes de estar listo", dice con seriedad, "pero te juro por Dios que hoy es el mejor día de mi vida".

Louis niega con la cabeza y se ríe, a pesar de que sus mejillas están ardiendo, "Creo que tal vez el mío también", admite.

Dicen esas palabras mientras comen probablemente siendo absolutamente repugnante ante las personas que les rodean. Dicen esas palabras tantas veces que deberían haber perdido algún significado, pero se siente como si su amor se solidificara más.

Se reúnen con los chicos un poco antes de que se supone que vayan a la casa de Harry, Liam y Zayn casi lloran cuando Louis les dice que ama al rizado. Ellos saben lo grande que es este paso para él. Una vez más, Louis se sorprende de lo increíblemente afortunado que es de tener a estas personas en su vida. Los nervios no lo golpean hasta que está en la camioneta de Harry, conduciendo a la casa de este a conocer a su familia.

Louis se quedará con ellos durante dos semanas, antes de que regrese con Harry, Zayn y Liam nuevamente hacia Londres. Sabe que la familia del rizado es increíble; tienen que serlo ya que tienen un gran hijo. Habló con el Dr. Chen acerca de lo nervioso que estaba, y este le ayudó a superar el miedo de que lo iban a odiar. Sin embargo, todavía está nervioso. Nervioso que vaya a hacer algo estúpido, nervioso que no vaya a encajar, nervioso de que avergonzará a Harry. Ya que sabe cuán importante es su familia para este, y no quiere arruinarlo.

Harry estaciona la camioneta delante de una bonita casa de dos pisos con un hermoso jardín. Hay un gordo gato blanco y negro descansando en la valla, y Louis lo reconoce como Dusty ya que el rizado se lo ha mostrado en fotos. No se da cuenta que está mordiéndose los labios hasta que Harry se acerca, su pulgar arrastrando suavemente su labio de entre sus dientes. Suspira y le ofrece una sonrisa vacilante.

"Por favor, no estés nervioso bebé, van a amarte tanto como yo lo hago", Harry dice, "mi mamá ha estado tan emocionada toda la semana".

Louis da su sonrisa más brillante y asiente con la cabeza, "está bien. Te amo."

El rostro de Harry se ilumina al igual que la primera vez, "Yo también te amo", sonríe.

Salen del auto y Harry toma la maleta que Louis ha estado arrastrando entre casa y casa de los muchachos en vacaciones. Louis llega y sostiene a Dusty a su paso que ronronea ante su toque. Lo cuenta como un buen comienzo. Harry pone un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y planta un beso en su cabello, a medida que avanzan por el jardín hasta la puerta principal. Aguanta la respiración mientras el rizado le abre la puerta y lo guía suavemente.

"Mamá estamos en casa," este último grita en la casa.

Louis oye pasos y luego ve la cabeza de Anne asomándose por el marco de la puerta, "¡Hola!", dice con entusiasmo.

Ella viene corriendo y Louis le sonríe, tratando de ocultar sus nervios. Ella es más alta, y es absolutamente preciosa. Tiene una hermosa sonrisa y su cabello negro está un poco desordenado pero enmarca su rostro perfectamente. Tiene esos ojos amables y Louis, literalmente, puede sentir el calor que emana. Está un poco desconcertado cuando Anne lo abraza.

Ella abraza exactamente igual que Harry, inclinándose a pesar de que es más alta, y totalmente lo abarca. Su mano sube hacia la parte posterior de su cuello de la misma forma en que Harry lo hace, y se balancea hacia atrás y hacia adelante un poco de la misma manera. A Louis le gusta aquello al instante, y sus brazos suben a abrazarla por la espalda. Trata de recordar la última vez que tuvo un abrazo de su madre que se sintió así, y no está seguro de si alguna vez lo tuvo. Nunca ha conocido a esta mujer en su vida, pero ya se siente cómodo abrazándola tan de cerca.

"Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí, Louis", dice ella, no alejándose, "es tan bueno conocerte".

"Muchas gracias por invitarme Sra. Cox, estoy muy feliz de conocerla por fin también," Louis responde honestamente.

"Anne", dice ella, sujetándolo con los brazos extendidos, "oh, eres simplemente precioso."

Louis siente calor en sus mejillas, "mamá déjalo respirar", dice Harry, y la afición× es gruesa en su voz.

"Lo siento", dice ella, dándole a Louis un último apretón antes de dejarlo ir.

Louis había esperado sentirse incómodo por un tiempo, hasta que llegó a estar a gusto con todos en la casa. Sin embargo, ya puede sentirse relajado. Se dio cuenta hace mucho tiempo que Harry se siente más cómodo aquí que en cualquier otro lugar, y piensa que tal vez por eso esta casa se siente al instante tan acogedora, ya que es el lugar del rizado.

Anne los lleva a a cocina, donde tiene pequeñas tartas caseras para acompañar el té. Louis se había preparado para una conversación altisonante con silencios incómodos. Mas no se había preparado para lo realmente encantadora, divertida y amable que es Anne. Sin embargo, debería haber sabido, porque Harry es la viva imagen de ella. Se siente completamente cómodo hablando con ella acerca de la universidad, y las cosas que Harry y él han hecho juntos.

Hace a Louis sentirse un poco bien por dentro cuando Harry comienza presumiendo de sus diseños, y cuán increíble diseñador es. Todavía se sonroja de rojo remolacha, pero no se encoge y no se siente incómodo. Habla con Anne sobre sus diseños, y sus planes para después del verano. Eventualmente es capaz de cambiar la conversación de vuelta a Harry. Este le aprieta su mano debajo de la mesa porque sabe que todavía no le es precisamente fácil aceptar elogios de gente. Harry y Louis le están diciendo a Anne acerca de su viaje al zoológico hace dos semanas, cuando la puerta se abre de golpe.

"¿Está aquí?" una bonita y emocionada voz grita.

"Dios Gem, se escucha a una ciudad de distancia" Harry dice con cariño, apretando la mano de Louis nuevamente.

La chica que viene saltando a la habitación es absolutamente preciosa. Le asombra la similitud entre los tres; el mismo hermoso cabello oscuro, los mismos grandes ojos claros, los mismos hermosos y gruesos labios. Ella sonríe brillantemente cuando sus ojos se encuentran con Louis, y el rostro de este regresa al instante el gesto. Gemma es otra persona que sabe todo acerca de él, y lo ha aceptado hasta el momento. Realmente quiere que esto continúe ahora que están reunidos en persona.

Gemma va directamente hacia Louis y llega a abrazarlo. Louis se levanta de la mesa para abrazar su espalda, y ella se inclina de la misma forma en que Harry y Anne lo hacen. El abrazo no es torpe o rígido. Ella lo siente como un amigo perdido que no ha visto en años. Louis sabe mucho sobre ella por Harry, y este respira el mismo calor como Anne.

"Jesús es bueno conocerte finalmente," ella dice, "Siento como si ya te conociera".

Louis se ríe, "yo también, yo también", dice, sintiendo que se ruboriza.

Ella va y estropea el cabello de Harry al minuto siguiente, y este pone mala cara para ocultar su sonrisa. Ya que todos se sientan a hablar, Harry apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Louis hasta que este pasa sus dedos por sus rizos, enderezándolos después del ataque de Gemma. Gemma y Anne los miran como si fuesen un par de pequeños y adorables pajarillos amorosos acicalándose mutuamente. A Louis le encanta hablar con Gemma acerca de la maestría en la que está trabajando en la Universidad de Manchester. Ella es hermosa y dulce, y siente una conexión.

Piensa que tal vez es la conexión que se forma cuando sientes a tu alma gemela, alguien que conoce tus cosas, tus secretos. Ambos se han derrumbado y ambos han podido levantarse, y tienen una visión diferente sobre el mundo a diferencia de Harry. Louis puede ver a los 'fantasmas' en sus ojos, pero están desvaneciéndose. Hace tiempo que sus cicatrices se han curado. Están sanando. Harry y Louis son felices. Es bueno saber que a pesar de que los dos han sentido sus vidas fuera de control, pueden sentarse juntos aquí y hablar de cosas simples, y realmente poder sentirse felices.

Robin llega a casa del trabajo cuando Anne está empezando a preparar la cena. Es robusto y jovial, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa brillante. Al principio Louis se pregunta cómo alguien tan guapa como Anne está con alguien con una barriga y poco cabello, pero luego ve la forma en que la mira, y la forma en que ella lo mira, y tiene sentido. Después de besarla dice un "hola", volviéndose directamente a Louis. Este no había pensado mucho acerca de conocer al padrastro de Harry, pero su corazón comienza a correr, porque los padres no suelen aceptar como lo hacen las madres.

Sin embargo, Robin sólo le sonríe, y lo arrastra en un abrazo como si fuese su hijo perdido de hace mucho tiempo, "Así que este es el chico que tiene a Harry embobado", dice, y la afición es evidente en su tono.

Harry sonríe, "este es mi Louis", dice.

Robin palmea la parte posterior de la espalda del ojiazul, "que bueno conocerte , hijo", dice.

"Encantado de conocerlo también", dice Louis, finalmente relajándose.

Robin resulta ser hilarante, y está claro lo bien que él y Harry se llevan. Cuando está lista la cena todos se reúnen alrededor de la mesa y la conversación fluye fácilmente mientras comen. Anne está contando una historia sobre el verano en donde Harry pasó siendo básicamente un esclavo de sus ancianos vecinos de al lado cuando tenía once años. Le dice a Louis sobre cómo el rizado había llegado a casa un día y le dijo que iba a ayudar a la señora McGuinty con algunas tareas de la casa. Pasó todo el día siguiente arreglando su jardín, y cortando el césped. La señora se había ofrecido a pagarle, pero Harry se había negado.

En su lugar, McGuinty le había enviado a casa con una lata de galletas. Anne le dice a Louis como Harry seguía ofreciéndose a ayudarla, y cómo tal vez la señora se aprovechaba un poco. Consiguió que este limpiara sus canalones×, pintara su cerca, y ayudara a plantar sus jardines de flores. Cuando se realizarom las tareas al aire libre, ella le invitó a pasar con la promesa de más galletas. Harry aspiró sus alfombras, sacudió las estanterías, y ayudó a limpiar su ático.

Harry siguió su camino de vuelta, ofreciéndole sus servicios. Era vieja y frágil, y su marido había muerto hace unos años. Él nunca se quejó de que estaba pasando su verano trabajando de forma gratuita. Ni siquiera tenía el corazón para decirle a la Señora McGuinty que odiaba las galletas de mantequilla de maní, porque eran las favorito para hacer de ella.

"Un día, lo senté y le encaré. Le dije lo orgullosa que estaba por ser tan encantador con la señora McGuinty, que era un niño tan maravilloso y estaba segura de que ella debería estar muy agradecida. Entonces le dije que estaría perfectamente bien si dejaba de hacer las tareas para la señora, ya que debía disfrutar de su verano también", dice Anne, sus ojos suaves cuando le sonríe a Harry, "pero él sólo me dijo que la señora McGuinty era agradable, y tenía historias muy interesantes que contar. Trabajó para ella durante todo el verano. Cuando llegó a estar demasiada anciana para vivir sola, regresó a Irlanda para que su familia pudiera cuidar de ella, dejándole a Harry un hermoso espejo de cuerpo completo de su herencia por haberla ayudado".

"Está en mi habitación, podrás verlo", dice Harry tímidamente: "Realmente no tenía amigos en ese año de todos modos, así que no tuve objeciones en ayudarla".

Louis mira al hermoso chico sentado a su lado, y aprieta su mano debajo de la mesa. Harry es tan inquebrantablemente amable, tan cariñoso, tan solidario. Está enterrado profundamente en su núcleo el cuidar a los demás, dar cada poco de sí mismo. Esta abierto a tanto daño, pero todavía nunca duda en dar. El corazón de Louis se aprieta. Esta persona a su lado es increíble con los demás. Es el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

"Eres tan maravilloso", dice en voz baja, momentáneamente olvidando que no están solos en la sala, "Te amo."

Harry le sonríe a Louis como si fuese la única persona en el mundo, "Yo también te amo, Lou", responde en voz baja.

La sonrisa de Louis se tambalea cuando recuerda dónde están, y se da cuenta de que el comedor ha quedado en silencio. Se pregunta si ha sobrepasado la línea, tal vez los padres de Harry no quieren oír cosas así, las cosas tal vez están en mal estado. Excepto cuando vuelve a mirar alrededor de la mesa con las mejillas rojas, ve a todos sonriendo. Robin sólo sonríe mientras mastica, Anne está sonriendo tan brillantemente con un brillo claro de orgullo en sus ojos. Los ojos de Gemma se iluminan y está sonriendo tan ampliamente, porque sabía que Louis no lo había dicho antes de hoy.

Harry sigue sonriéndole aturdido cuando Louis vuelve hacia Anne para pedir más historias sobre su novio. El resto de la cena va perfectamente, y todos los nervios que Louis había sentido antes se han evaporado por completo. Puede hablar de fútbol con Robin, acerca de la universidad con Gemma, sobre Harry con Anne. Son todos tan cálidos y tan acogedores, Louis se ríe de sí mismo por siempre estar tan preocupado.

Después de la cena Harry ayuda a botar los restos de los platos, mientras que Robin y Anne los lavan de lado a lado. Louis y Gemma ayudan a recoger el mantel y los individuales cuando esta se detiene. Louis se ha dado cuenta de que ella casi nunca sonríe mostrando los dientes. No está seguro de por qué, ya que tiene la misma sonrisa hermosa de Harry y Anne, pero siempre sonríe con los labios apretados. Sin embargo, cuando le sonríe ahora, sus perfectos dientes están mostrándose, enmarcados por sus hoyuelos.

"¿Le dijiste que lo amas?" -pregunta en voz baja.

Louis se sonroja mientras sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, "justo antes de que viniéramos hoy. Es sólo...- finalmente se sentía bien, ¿sabes?"

Ella asiente con la cabeza, y le da un suave apretón el hombro "Estoy tan feliz por ti, Louis. Lo estás haciendo muy bien y ustedes dos se ven tan maravillosos juntos."

"Gemma, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho para ayudarnos para llegar hasta aquí. Gracias por lograr que Harry no se fuera cuando se enteró de cuán... arruinado estaba", dice con seriedad .

Ella niega con la cabeza, "Louis, no tienes que darme las gracias por eso. Quiero yo darte las gracias. Estoy tan contenta de que Harry por fin haya encontrado a la persona que merece todo ese amor que tiene que dar. Eres tan bueno para él, espero que lo sepas" ella le dice en voz baja.

Las mejillas de Louis se ponen calientes otra vez, "gracias Gemma", dice en voz baja.

Ella sonríe, "Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí", dice "ahora terminemos esto y dime acerca de todas las cosas raras que mi hermanito hace, así puedo burlarme de él de por vida".

Louis ríe, mientras Harry regresa al comedor. Gemma le guiña un ojo y se excusa, antes de que el rizado lo pegue contra la mesa con ambas manos al lado de sus caderas. Mueve su barbilla hacia abajo y presiona besos suaves a lo largo de su mandíbula. Los pulgares de Louis frotan círculos en la línea de las caderas de Harry, inclinando su barbilla hacia atrás para darle más acceso a sus besos.

"Te amo", dice Harry.

"Yo también te amo", Louis sonríe, robándole un beso adecuado antes de bajar su brazo y tomar los vasos llevándolos hacia la cocina.

Después de la cena, todos ven la televisión pero sobre todo es sólo una continuación de las conversaciones que tuvieron en la mesa. La familia de Harry son conversadores, y a Louis le encanta. Ellos se mantienen escondidos en el sofá. Louis se derrite cuando Harry de vez en cuando presiona besos en su cabello, o enredan sus dedos juntos. Dusty elige al ojiazul como almohada, y se acurruca en su regazo. Dusty es el bebé de Anne ahora que sus hijos se han ido a la universidad, y es bastante claro lo contenta que está ya que el gato ha aceptado al mayor.

Cuando van a la cama, la habitación de Harry es exactamente como lo esperaba. Hay un póster de David Beckham sin camisa en la pared, junto a un cartel retro de un gatito colgando de una rama que dice '¡Aguanta ahí!' Louis casi se ríe de Harry por ello, pero es tan lindo que sólo termina besándolo sin aliento en su lugar. La cama es un poco más pequeña que su colchón matrimonial en el departamento de Louis, pero también están acostumbrados a dormir juntos en el único dormitorio de Harry, así que está bien. Los pies del rizado simplemente pasan el borde de la cama un poco.

Después de que Harry le da a Louis una mamada este lo masturba con la otra mano sobre su boca, porque el rizado no es muy bueno en callar sus sonidos. Es rápido y fuerte pero es perfecto cuando colapsan en la cama, saciados y finalmente, juntos. Louis piensa que la casa de Harry es definitivamente donde está su corazón.

~

Es su segunda semana en la casa de Harry y están echados en una manta en el patio trasero, la laptop en frente de ellos. Estan disfrutándolo juntos, el tobillo derecho de Louis entrelazado debajo del izquierdo de Harry, el brazo izquierdo de este sobre los hombros del mayor. Sus lados presionados. Louis se apoya en el hombro de Harry, con los rizos de este haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla. Le dijieron al propietario del edificio del ojiazul que estaban buscando en alquiler otro departamento en el edificio, por lo que les han envíado planos de los departamentos que tienen disponibles. Hay uno con dos dormitorios, uno individual, y un loft.

Louis quiere el desván. La planta principal sería como un studio; un concepto brillante y abierto con sólo una barra que divida la cocina de la sala de estar. Un conjunto de escaleras hacia el dormitorio, abierta a la sala de abajo a excepción de una barandilla. Hay un baño a un lado junto a un armario, y entonces no habrá suficiente espacio para una cama de matrimonio. Louis tiene todo planeado en su mente. La mitad del espacio de la habitación sería para el sofá y la TV, la otra mitad para el escritorio de Harry para la universidad, y para él su máquina de mesa de trabajo y costura para cuando empiece a diseñar.

Sería su pequeño lugar, sólo de ellos. Le encanta cómo todo está abierto. Le encanta la forma en cómo podría apoyarse sobre el borde de la cama y ver a Harry haciendo el desayuno en la cocina. Le encantaría la forma en que podría estar en su mesa de trabajo y el ojiverde podría estar viendo la televisión, pero no estarían en habitaciones separadas. Se puede ver allí, puede imaginar su vida allí. Sin embargo, no quiere abarcar la elección de su novio, por lo que ha mantenido su decisión en lo mucho que preferiría el desván para que puedan tomar una decisión juntos.

Se abre la puerta corredera de cristal, y Anne sale al porche, "cariño, ¿crees que estaría bien si hablo con Louis por un rato?", pregunta.

"Claro mamá", dice Harry, "Voy a hacer el almuerzo".

"Bien amor, dame dos segundos, voy a traer una soda para Louis" ella dice, dando un paso hacia dentro de la casa.

Louis no tiene motivos para sentirse nervioso, Anne le ha tratado como un segundo hijo durante toda la semana. No más siente curiosidad ante lo que ella quiere hablar. Harry se separa de él para estirarse como un perro perezoso. Le llega a frotar su barriga y el rizado se funde en el toque llegando hasta retorcerse por las cosquillas.

"Me gusta el desván× es mejor," Harry dice: "Me gusta la forma en que es abierta".

Una sonrisa divide el rostro de Louis, y su corazón se aprieta en su pecho, "yo también", dice, "eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando."

"Podemos llamar al propietario cuando volvamos" Harry sonríe, "¿qué quieres para comer?"

"¿Queso a la parrilla?" Louis le pregunta: "veremos a los chicos a las siete, ¿no?"

"Sí, Liam dice que si nos olvidamos de llevar los mandos de repuesto nos va a patear el culo. Estoy súper feliz."

"Va a ser como una reunion de cinco jugando Call of Duty×" Louis ríe, "¿Niall sabe a qué hora entrar en linea para jugar?"

"Sí," Harry sonríe, "cogeremos la laptop de Zayn así podremos hacer skype".

"Perfecto, será como si estuviera aquí" Louis resopla.

Anne sale al patio de nuevo, y Harry le da a Louis un beso, "Te amo".

"Yo también te amo", Louis sonríe, mirando a Harry dándole a su madre un beso en la mejilla mientras pasa.

Anne se acerca y se sienta en la manta al lado de Louis. Extiende sus piernas y le alcanza a este el refresco mientras cruzan sonrisas. Ella se acerca y pasa los dedos por su flequillo, se apoya ante su toque. Toda la familia es muy cariñosa. La primera vez que Louis se sentó en el sofá entre Harry y Anne mientras veían una película, había estado completamente sorprendido cuando ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello, de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía Harry.

Al principio había pensado que le había equivocado con Harry, pero ella no se había detenido. Después no fue gran cosa que Anne acariciara su cabello, lo abrazara, o enlazaran sus manos mientras deambulaban por el centro comercial esperando a que Harry decidiera entre una camiseta negra de cuello "V", o una negra de cuello redondo. Anne le toca de la misma manera que lo hace con Gemma y Harry. Louis ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le faltaba simples toques maternales simples hasta que los sintió.

Karen y Patricia siempre han sido tan buenas con él, pero incluso con Liam y Zayn no fueron especialmente tiernas. Anne, Gemma, y Harry son cariñosos. Está claro que todo el tiempo que ha pasado con los tres los han hecho unir como hebras de una trenza, tejiéndose alrededor del otro sin problemas. La forma en que han fácilmente incluido a Louis significa mucho para él más que simples palabras de las que pueda agradecer. Los toques suaves de Anne significan mucho para él.

Louis tira de la lengüeta de su lata de soda, y Anne hace lo mismo. Después de un sorbo lo coloca sobre el pasto y se sienta de nuevo en la manta. Es tranquilo por un momento, pero no le importa. Se pregunta si Harry les está mirando desde la cocina, ya que no ha sido ningún secreto cuanto este ama que su madre pase tanto tiempo con su novio.

"Harry todo el tiempo solía extenderse en el pasto. Hay algo que decir acerca de un niño que está contento mirando las nubes durante horas y horas", dice Anne, el amor claro en su voz.

"Es tan apacible. No sé cómo no le molesta estar conmigo todo el tiempo" Louis ríe.

"Le encanta cuando están junto a él", dice ella, y Louis puede oír su sonrisa incluso cuando mira al cielo, "gracias por hacerlo tan feliz, Louis."

Este gira la cabeza para mirarla, "honestamente Anne soy muy afortunado de tenerlo", dice con seriedad, "gracias por haberlo criado cómo realmente se lo merecía".

Ella se voltea y le sonríe, "él siempre ha necesitado a alguien con quien pueda ser realmente lo que es. Estaba tan asustada de que enfrentara al mundo, y fuese aplastado por las personas que no aprecian su forma de ser. Pero...tú no solo lo dejas que sea él mismo, lo animas a ello. Eres tan bueno para él".

Louis siente un rubor penetrándose en sus mejillas mientras repite las palabras que Gemma le dijo hace días, "Yo realmente...haría cualquier cosa por él Anne."

Ella acaricia con el dorso de su mano su mejilla, "lo sé, y sé que Harry también haría cualquier cosa por ti. Siempre ha sido un romántico empedernido y sabía que iba a llegar a su cuento de hadas con el tiempo", dice sonriendo, "Harry siempre ha sido apacible, cariñoso. Siempre leía, coloreaba, o jugaba con los animales en vez de pelear con otros niños. Había llegado a casa llorando porque se habían burlado de él cuando le hicieron tropezar en el fútbol. Vino a casa llorando porque su mejor amigo decidió que no lo sería más. Llegó a casa llorando una vez porque había puesto velas en un puente para una chica que pensaba que le gustaba, y ella lo rechazó".

Louis frunce el ceño, y se mueve hacia un lado. Apoya su cabeza en su puño para que pueda mirar a Anne mejor. Sin embargo esta se sienta cruzando las piernas. Tiene la sensación de que debía sentarse de igual forma y hacerle frente a ella también. Louis y Anne han hablado constantemente desde que llegó a su casa, pero nunca nada como esto. Por supuesto que Harry ha compartido con Louis sus sentimientos sobre haber estado incómodo, e inseguro. Le dijo acerca de cómo logró sentirse intimidado un poco cuando era más joven, ya que no sintió que encajaba. Sin embargo, es diferente escucharlo de Anne.

"Nunca me importó que fuese delicado aunque si hubiese sido un chico rudo y violento que siempre quiere ensuciarse y golpear, igual le hubiese dejado. Sin embargo, Harry era suave y dulce y nunca quise que eso cambie porque era mi bebé. Le aseguré que si otras personas no lo entendían, sólo necesitaba mantenerse fiel a sí mismo, ya que aquello era lo único que importaba", le dice a Louis en voz baja, y este asiente con la cabeza, "La iglesia a la que solíamos ir tenía personas chismosas, por desgracia. Todo el mundo siempre estaba hablando de cómo Harry era demasiado delicado. Luego se hizo pública su homosexualidad, y me culparon. Dijeron que resultó ser gay porque yo le había dejado ser así...delicado; porque era sólo él, su hermana y yo, con ninguna presencia masculina alrededor para criarlo adecuadamente".

Louis traga grueso, "t-tú..." se aclara la garganta, "¿pensaste que habías hecho algo mal?"

Anne lo mira mucho antes de que sonría tristemente, "por supuesto que no", dice extendiendo la mano y tomando las de Louis que están inquietas en el dobladillo de sus pantalones cortos, "Sabía que ser gay no funcionaba así. También sabía que no había absolutamente nada de malo en que Harry lo fuese. Estaba tan orgullosa de él. Por ser él mismo, por ser un buen muchacho, tan dulce. Estaba orgullosa de él por haber salido del clóset. Le dije a todos esas personas unas buenas palabras, y luego nos fuimos de esa iglesia, nunca mirando hacia atrás".

Louis siente un peso en el pecho mientras se encuentra con los ojos de Anne, "¿realmente?" -pregunta con voz temblorosa.

Ella asiente con la cabeza lentamente, "Sí Lou, porque es mi hijo y yo lo amo, soy su madre y es mi trabajo protegerlo", su voz es suave, y llega a tomarle la otra mano, "y siento mucho que no tuvieras a alguien para protegerte de esa manera. Lo que hizo Johanna fue tan malo, y lo siento, como una madre en nombre de otro hijo".

A Louis aquello lo golpea como una tonelada de ladrillos. Sus palabras son tan suaves, pero tan pesadas, y siente el peso de las mismas en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Anne no sabe cuánto de lo que su mamá le hizo le afectó, porque Harry no le ha dicho acerca de su anorexia. Ni siquiera le había hablado hasta una semana después de volver a Doncaster para las vacaciones. No había querido decirle, pero ella había estado hablando sobre Louis, expresando lo feliz que estaba por ellos. Al ojiazul le duele no haber tenido la suerte de tener una mamá como Anne.

Harry le había dicho a Anne cuán horrible fue la mamá de Louis, y lo culpable que se sentía que este no había tenido apoyo, a comparación suya. Había llamado al ojiazul esa noche, sintiéndose mal por haberle contado a su madre aquello, pero este había entendido. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero Louis debía haber sabido que Harry se sentía culpable por tener apoyo cuando él no lo tuvo. Le había prometido al rizado que estaba bien que le hubiese dicho a Anne, que no estaba molesto. Había estado nervioso ya que quizás la forma en que la mamá de este lo miraba, cambiaría, pero no fue así. Ahora, con ella sacando el tema, le duele, pero no es incómodo tener la charla al respecto. Lo que acaba de decirle significa más que todas las veces en que le ha repetido Dr. Chen, porque Anne es una madre que hizo lo correcto, una madre que aún ama a su hijo gay.

"Cariño, sé que no ayudará, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti por permanecer fiel a ti mismo, incluso después de que tu madre fuese tan horrible. Creo que una de las razones por las que fui tan firme acerca de dejar que Harry y Gemma sean ellos mismos fue porque conozco a demasiada gente en mi vida que están atrapados en cáscaras de lo que la gente espera que sean. Me rompe el corazón pensar en todos los chicos cuyos padres empujan de nuevo al armario, derribándolos pieza por pieza hasta que encajen en alguna caja. Me mata pensar en las personas que a la edad de Harry, están pasando cada día tratando de encajar en un molde, mintiéndose acerca de quiénes son, porque piensan que están mal", las lágrimas gotean de los orbes de Louis cuando Anne lo abraza, los propios orbes de esta, brillantes, "por que a pesar de que Johanna fue horrible y tú merecías algo mucho mejor, estoy agradecida de que hayas llegado tan lejos sin ella, en lugar de tratar de cambiarte para adaptarte a lo que ella pensaba que deberías ser".

Louis está llorando cuando Anne le acaricia la espalda, besando su cabello. Las palabras rebotan en su cabeza, y realmente piensa. Solía pensar que si pudiera haría lo que fuera para volver al tiempo, dónde aún no salía del clóset. Sería normal, habría salido con chicas, nunca le hubiese dicho a su mamá lo que era, y nunca la perdería. Sería la persona exacta que Anne está hablando, atrapado dentro de una caja, siempre actuando, siempre mintiendo. Estaría en una caja, con una chica a la que nunca podría amar de verdad, tal vez con una madre que nunca actúo adecuadamente en primer lugar también. Así que incluso si encajaría en ese molde, no estaría en una mejor situación porque todavía no tendría lo que necesitaba. Amor.

"Louis, eres un chico tan hermoso. Eres dulce, divertido, inteligente y talentoso. Eres una buena persona. Incluso si yo no te quisiera por lo increíble que eres con mi hijo, o lo maravillosamente que lo tratas, lo haría porque eres un chico tan dulce, un hombre tan bueno. Lamento que no hayas tenido la familia que merecías, cariño. Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero eres todo lo que ha buscado Harry, y eso significa que eres parte de esta familia. Tenemos suerte de tenerlos, y los amamos".

Es casi demasiado para Louis; está luchando para mantenerse sin sollozar mientras las palabras que el Dr. Chen le ha dicho una y otra vez pesan; acerca de cuán equivocado estaba al pensar que no era digno de ser amado, que su madre no estaba equivocada. Está dándose cuenta ahora ya que un médico no es nada comparado con estar en manos de una madre y decirle esas cosas. Anne apenas pasa los dedos por su cabello y lo sostiene cerca, y es como si el nudo en su pecho se estuviera desatando.

Cuando Louis se ha calmado, Anne le seca las lágrimas y le da un beso en ambas mejillas. Un agradecimiento en susurros no se siente suficiente. Ella le da un abrazo, y lo conduce hacia la casa para el almuerzo. Harry se preocupa cuando ve a Louis con los ojos rojos y las mejillas sonrojadas, pero no dice nada, ya que irán a jugar Call of Duty con los chicos. Espera hasta que están solos en la cama esa noche antes de que pregunte. Louis sólo repite lo que le ha dicho Anne, y Harry lo sostiene y sólo escucha. No menciona la forma en que la voz del mayor sigue pillada por la emoción, o la forma en que está parpadeando más de lo normal. Sabe lo mucho que sus palabras significan para él.

Cuando Louis ha terminado de decirle, Harry se da la vuelta encontrándose frente a frente "eres mi familia, Louis", dice en voz baja, presionando suaves besos en su rostro "eres mi casa."

"Te amo tan jodidamente mucho, Harry", Louis dice.

"Te amo con todo mi corazón Lou", Harry responde.

~

El sol cae a plomo sobre la espalda de Louis, y la arena quema bajo sus pies. La arena alcanza sus pantorrillas mientras juega con Liam, pero la tracción ayuda cuando gira alrededor de este y efectivamente le roba el balón de los pies. Este grazna cuando Louis avanza pateando con el lado de su pie y, a continuación, va hacia la meta improvisada que marcaron con una madera. Anota, y alza sus manos en el aire, fingiendo dar la vuelta al campo como si estuviera jugando para la copa FIFA.

Liam sólo se ríe y le da un empujón en la arena cuando pasa. Louis tropieza, tirándolo al suelo. Pelean por un momento antes de que Liam se separe, jadeando y secándose el sudor de su rostro. Se echan juntos en la arena, sintiéndose literalmente que se cocinan. Louis encuentra a Harry mirándolo, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry se sienta en su toalla de playa, con el cabello sudoroso frenado por una vincha. Ha pasado la última hora construyendo meticulosamente un castillo de arena muy intrincado×. Zayn está a su lado, leyendo un libro. Mientras Harry y Louis se sonríen mutuamente, Liam se levanta y arrastra a Zayn hacia el agua. Niall ya está en el mar, flotando sobre un colchón hinchable con una cerveza. Es su última semana de verano para todos; Harry y Louis comienzan la universidad, Zayn comienza su aprendizaje, y Liam comienza su trabajo.

La convivencia de Niall, Zayn y Liam ha ido perfectamente, y el loft de Louis y Harry ha sido denominado "Nidito de amor". Louis puede honestamente decir que nunca ha estado más feliz en su vida. Arrastra sus pies en la arena y se deleita con el hecho de que los orbes de Harry todavía iluminan cada vez que se le acerca. Pasa cuidadosamente sobre la obra maestra echa castillo de arena del rizado y trata de alcanzarlo.

Harry lo derriba de modo que Louis está sentado en la 'V' que forma sus piernas cruzadas, su espalda pegada al pecho del rizado. Louis se relaja, con la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Harry. Este presiona un beso detrás de su oreja, e inhala. Louis está sudando, y es intimidante estar en la playa rodeado de un montón de personas que se ven mucho mejor en un bañador que él .

Niall, Liam y Zayn están sin camisa, y Louis tiene la sospecha de que Harry está llevando su camiseta sin mangas para que no é no se sienta incómodo. Los dedos de Harry trazan distraídamente un camino hacia arriba y abajo de su brazo, Louis se voltea para darle un beso.

Louis está haciéndolo bien. Todavía se siente como si estuviese obligándose a comer la mayoría de veces, y todavía se encoge cuando se mira en el espejo, pero no tiene ningún reparo en caminar alrededor de su loft desnudo. Aunque todavía no está muy cómodo con su cuerpo, por lo menos cree que Harry piensa que es perfecto. Todavía se reúne con el Dr. Chen cada semana y todavía se habla de su madre, y cómo se siente acerca de sí mismo, y cómo se manifiesta en lo que siente por su cuerpo. Todavía está trabajando en cosas.

Sabe que va a ser un largo camino. Nadie cura años y años de auto-odio, en cuestión de meses. Nadie se recupera de la anorexia después de unos meses de comer mejor y unas cuantas sesiones con un psicólogo. Sabe que es un camino largo, y sabe que tiene que trabajar en ello. Sin embargo, no va a renunciar, debido a que por fin a empezado a darse cuenta de que vale la pena.

Se lo merece para sentirse mejor, se merece ser feliz. Louis tiene gente en su vida que se preocupan por él, y tiene a alguien que lo ama con todo su corazón. No se despierta deseando poder dormir y que su vida desaparezca, ya que ese sentimiento sólo aparecía cuando dormía solo. Lo primero que siente en la mañana es amor, y lo último que siente antes de dormirse es amor. A veces, siente que retrocede, y se siente una mierda, o molesto, pero no aleja a las personas que se preocupan por él.

Ese día en el studio Harry le dijo a Louis que quería una oportunidad para hacerle feliz. Louis tenía razón cuando le dijo a Harry que no podía. No fue así de simple. Ser amado por alguien no hace que los problemas, sentimientos, y heridas desaparezcan. Es un proceso constante para Louis trabajar lentamente en su dolor, por lo que puede ser un poco más feliz todos los días. Sin embargo, está allí, siendo feliz con más frecuencia de lo que duele, y cada vez que sonríe es cien por ciento real.

Sin embargo, Louis aún recuerda lo que le dijo Harry después de eso, que todavía pensaba que era hermoso, incluso cuando no estaba sonriendo. Louis sabe en su corazón que Harry lo decía en serio a pesar de que no sabía nada de su persona en el momento. Lo siente cada vez que lo abraza y sostiene cuando está triste. Lo siente cada vez que Harry es paciente cuando le toma más del normal tiempo para comer su cena. Lo siente cuando este puede observarlo y al instante saber lo que está pensando. Lo siente cuando le frota la espalda y le canta para dormir en las noches particularmente difíciles.

Es un proceso y es un largo camino hacia el bienestar, pero Louis está en el camino, y puede sentir los cambios que ocurren en su interior. Puede sentir el peso de su pasado lentamente dejando sus hombros mientras aprende a dejar ir las cosas. Sabe que nunca volverá a ver a su madre de nuevo, sabe que no va a haber alguna reunión de cuento de hadas donde ella vea el error en sus formas reales. Está trabajando para estar de acuerdo con eso. Un día se dará cuenta de que no necesita su aprobación para ser feliz consigo mismo. Un día tendrá su propia familia con Harry, y les enseñará exactamente lo que es el amor. Nunca va a hacerles sentir que no son lo suficientemente buenos. Un día, -espera que sea pronto-, se dará cuenta de que es lo suficientemente bueno.

Louis deja los brazos de Harry, y se da la vuelta para presionar un beso en sus labios. Se arrodilla entre las piernas de este y le saca su camiseta sin mangas. Harry levanta una ceja, y le sonríe con picardía, pero no protesta. Cuando tiene la camiseta del rizado en su regazo, toma una respiración profunda, agarra el borde su propio polo y se lo quita.

Tan rápido como puede, presiona la prenda sudada en su cuerpo, y lo arroja a un lado. Siente sus mejillas calientes cuando piensa en todas las personas en la playa podiéndolo ver sin camisa. Rápidamente se coloca la camiseta sin mangas de Harry, acomodándola en su cuerpo. Este lo mira con una sonrisa suave, y el orgullo en sus ojos.

Quizás Louis no está listo para estar sin camisa en la playa, pero la prenda de Harry no deja mucho a la imaginación. Esta se inclina por debajo de sus costillas, y el cuello, mostrando el centro de su pecho y sus clavículas. Sin embargo, se siente bien dejar que su piel respire y el "tank" cubre su abdomen, que es en lo que está más consciente. También desprende el olor natural del rizado, así que es más fácil no dejarse estresar con algo tan revelador.

Louis sel tiende la mano a Harry y se levantan juntos. Este sacude la arena de sus pantalones cortos y repite lo mismo con el trasero de Louis. Sabe que es un gran paso para el ojiazul haber robado su camisa y estar cómodo en la playa con su 'tank' mostrando la espalda y el pecho. Sin embargo, no tiene que decirle lo orgulloso que está, ya que Louis puede verlo en sus ojos cuando se inclina para besarlo.

Louis grita y se ríe cuando Harry lo carga por encima del hombro y lo lleva hacia el mar con los chicos gritando, "¡Tíralo!, ¡tíralo!"

~

Harry sale de la ducha, y envuelve una toalla suave y esponjosa alrededor de su cintura. Hay un pequeño monograma en la esquina de la cama, una "H" y una "L" torcidas en cursiva; uno de los regalos para la casa de los muchachos. Corre el cepillo por su cabello y se retira del baño para llegar al armario. La cama todavía está desordenada por la mañana. Está distraído tarareando por encima de la barandilla, y camina hacia el borde para admirar la vista que ofrece la calle por debajo de su apartamento.

Louis está de pie delante de la larga pared con ventanas, sujetando uno de sus maniquíes y tarareando para sí mismo. Se vuelve hacia el maniquí y analiza el vestido que está trabajando desde un ángulo diferente, inclinándose y rascándose distraídamente su cabello revuelto. Está desnudo a excepción de sus bóxers color negro, y Harry lo observa, sigue siendo igual de fuerte y embriagador como siempre ha sido cuando está mirándolo.

Los muslos de Louis que solían estar separados literal a kilómetros de distancia son músculos ahora, ya que se ha unido a una liga de fútbol de recreación con Liam. Sus caderas que solían ser irregulares y afiladas se han redondeado suficiente para ocultar los huesos. Su pecho ya no se hunde más, no se puede ver donde las costillas se conectan con el esternón. Harry sólo puede ver las costillas de Louis cuando se extiende a un lado, o levanta los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Sus bíceps se han redondeado con el músculo, finalmente teniendo energía suficiente para funcionar.

Su estómago ya no es hueco o cóncavo, ahora es pequeño, emparejado con las ranuras blandas de su abdomen en la parte superior. Su trasero nunca fue totalmente plano, incluso cuando estaba tan delgado, era redondo y perfecto y Harry a le es fácil admitir que está obsesionado con ello. Sus manos se hicieron para apretar ese trasero. Louis siempre ha sido perfecto ante los ojos de Harry, pero cuando menea su trasero ante la melodía recreada en su cabeza, le hace agua la boca al menor.

Sin embargo, ya no ha es más acerca de cómo Louis se ve, es acerca de lo que hay dentro. No ha sido fácil estar con Louis, y algunos días son aún más difíciles que otros, pero Harry está dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida ayudándolo a darse cuenta de que es lo suficientemente bueno. Ayudar a Louis a darse cuenta de que es perfecto tal como es. Mira al chico, y ve el cambio. Antes, Louis podría estar tan feliz cuando estaba rodeado por los chicos, o cuando estaba con Harry. Excepto cuando quedaba solo, o pensaba que nadie estaba mirando, era como si la luz dejara sus ojos, la máscara se cayera y el acto terminara.

Ahora Louis no tiene idea de que Harry le está mirando. Está justo en su propio mundo, haciendo lo suyo. No está actuando. Sólo está bailando en ropa interior, trabajando en sus diseños, y cantando para sí mismo.

En ese momento Louis es verdaderamente feliz, y eso es todo lo que Harry siempre ha querido.

×

 

√Algo que aclarar, esque en la escena de la playa Louis está usando un polo/camisa/camiseta y Harry un "tank" que bueno es una palabra urbana(?) y es una camiseta sin mangas, holgada.

√Halo: Resplandor o círculo luminoso que se representa encima o detrás de las cabezas de las imágenes religiosas como símbolo del aura que emanaban.

√NHL: En español, Liga Naciona de Hockey.

√Yunque: Un yunque es una herramienta de herrería. Está hecha de un bloque macizo de piedra o metal que se usa como soporte para forjar metales como hierro o acero. Normalmente, el peso de un yunque de herrero oscila entre los 50 y 200 kg, habiendo yunques de menos peso, en especial los de joyería, orfebrería y los destinados a afilar guadañas.

√Sonetos: Composición poética de catorce versos endecasílabos, distribuidos en dos cuartetos que repiten sus rimas y dos tercetos, por lo común encadenados.

√ Beatíficamente: Que es tranquilo y sereno

√Valla: Construcción hecha de cualquier material para cercar un terreno, finca, etc., en especial la que está hecha de estacas, tablas o tela metálica.

√Afición: Gusto o interés por una cosa, como el cultivo de un arte, la práctica de un deporte, etc.

√Lados: Cabe aclarar que cuando se señala los 'lados' o 'costados' con referencia al cuerpo se habla de la cintura o el tronco del cuerpo, por si no entienden xd

√Altisonante: Que se caracteriza por emplear palabras y construcciones demasiado cultas y rebuscadas, dando un énfasis excesivo a aspectos del discurso que no lo merecen.

√Canalones: El canalón es un conducto que recibe y conduce el agua de los tejados a la red de recogida de aguas pluviales; normalmente se instala en el borde del alero, en la parte inferior de los tejados, aunque también existe desde hace poco el canalón lateral de hastial, que se instala en hastiales o zonas laterales para recoger el goteo/chorreo de las tejas laterales o remates.

√Desván: Desván, también conocido como ático, buhardilla, altillo, sobrado o doblado, es una habitación en la parte superior de una vivienda disponible bajo el caballete del tejado. Normalmente se usa como trastero donde guardar viejos objetos en desuso, aunque actualmente algunos se han rehabilitado y se han hecho habitables, incluyéndose ventanas para tejados.

√Call of duty: Call of Duty es una serie de videojuegos en primera persona (FPS), de estilo bélico, creada por Ben Chichoski, desarrollada principal e inicialmente por Infinity Ward, y distribuida por Activision.

√FIFA: La Federación Internacional de Fútbol Asociación, universalmente conocida por sus siglas FIFA, es la institución que gobierna las federaciones de fútbol en todo el planeta. Se fundó el 21 de mayo de 1904 y tiene su sede en Zúrich, Suiza.

√Intrincado: Que es complicado, enrevesado o confuso.

√Tracción: Acción de tender a mover una cosa hacia el punto de donde procede el esfuerzo.


	31. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Melanie Coloma http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations and you MUST ask my permission first. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

"¡Louis!" Harry chilla, y el ojiazul le oye desde la puerta principal.

El perro lo mira desde desde el suelo. Su cola golpea el suelo con entusiasmo.  
La adoptaron cuando ya había pasado su gran edad, por lo que en este momento no tiene mucho que emocionarse cuando alguien viene a la puerta, ya que no tiene mucha energía. Louis no tiene idea de por qué Harry escogió al gran viejo Basset Hound× cuando habían un montón de cachorros en el refugio, pero algo en la expresión tonta del animal le recuerda a quien lo adoptó.

Louis se enjuaga la pasta de dientes de su boca cuando oye los pasos de Harry golpeando las escaleras. Este viene irrumpiendo en la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y una pila de revistas en sus brazos. Louis asoma la cabeza por el marco de la puerta del cuarto de baño y levanta una ceja.

"Bebé ¿porqué estabas gritando?", pregunta.

"¡La revista salió hoy! ¿Lo has olvidado?" Harry le responde a sacudidas tendiéndole las múltiples copias actualmente en su posesión.

Louis sonríe, "no, no me olvidé. ¿Por qué estás volviéndote loco? Ya te he dicho todo lo que hablé en la entrevista" dice.

Va hacia Harry y se coloca en sus puntas de pie, este todavía tiene que agacharse para darle un beso, porque no dejó de crecer hasta que cumplió veintiún años y llegó a medir 6 pies. El rizado toca el trasero de Louis a su paso para llegar a su cómoda y colocarse unos pantalones de pijama.

"Me estoy volviendo loco porque acabas de ser nombrado Diseñador del Año por la revista Vogue, ¡mierda Louis!" Harry exclama, al agacharse para darle al perro su costumbre masaje en el vientre, "¡y hay una diferencia entre decirme qué preguntas te formularon, y ver tus respuestas escritas sobre una extensión de tres páginas!"

Louis se sienta en la cama y se inclina para ayudar a que el perro suba también. Harry deja caerse sobre el colchón y deja la pila de revistas a selección sobre la cama, como si estuviera tratando de elegir cuál de los ejemplares del mismo número quiere leer.

"¿Por qué compraste tantas copias?" Louis pregunta, el cariño filtrándose en su tono.

"Si crees que no voy a estar entregando estas revistas a todos los que conozco, no me conoces tan bien como pensé que lo hacías" Harry sonríe.

"No seas ridículo, Harry," Louis se burla.

"¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Estaba hablando con mamá de camino a casa y dijo que compró el doble de revistas para mostrárselo a todos sus amigos!"

"Harry," Louis gime, pasando un brazo sobre zu rostro para ocultar su rubor.

Harry no responde, y Louis se asoma más allá de su brazo para ver lo que está haciendo. Tiene una de las revistas abiertas mientras se acuesta en el estómago del ojiazul, y está sonriendo beatíficamente hacia la página. Mira hacia arriba y se encuentra con los ojos del mayor cuando se desplaza hacia un lado. Este chirría cuando lo atrae y lo besa profundamente.

"¿Puedo leértelo" Harry le pide.

Louis rueda los ojos, "lo harás si estuviese de acuerdo o no", dice.

Harry sólo sonríe y comienza así: "Louis Tomlinson primero entró a la industria hace dos años a través de un intervalo de tiempo en una de las pasarelas en la semana de moda de Londres. La hora en que mostró su colección fue suficiente para tener asistentes corriendo a sus publicistas y estos corriendo a sus celebridades, arrastrándolos a estar en el show. Él consiguió su gran oportunidad cuando un vestido que diseñó fue elegido nada más que por Emma Watson para llevarlo en la alfombra roja, la noche en que esta ganó su Oscar. Desde entonces se ha convertido en un nombre familiar, vistiendo al actor más conocido y celebridades femeninas de nuestra generación, no sólo en la alfombra roja, también en ropa sport" el rizado apenas contiene su felicidad a medida que lee, y es suficiente para hacer que el corazón de Louis se emocione también.

"Nos ponemos al día con Tomlinson en su cafetería favorita, frente a la planta superior de una bodega que se ha convertido en su studio de diseño principal. Tomlinson ya está esperando por nosotros cuando llegamos, charlando amigablemente con la chica detrás del mostrador. Es claramente su visita habitual allí, y recomienda el bollo de chocolate. Nos conduce a un conjunto de sillas en un rincón vacío y explica una de las razones por las que el lugar está mayormente despejado, diciendo que logra estar así después de 11 a.m. Está impecablemente vestido como se espera que un diseñador de moda esté y hace caso omiso a su chaqueta de cuero para revelar un exhuberante jersey color verde", Harry lee, usando una voz de narrador de cine.

"No sé por qué lo escribieron así. Al igual que la descripción de todo lo que pasó", Louis frunce el ceño "me di cuenta de que acaban de poner las preguntas y respuestas en partes", dice, mientras acaricia las orejas del perro.

"Están preparando el terreno. Ahora están comenzando la "Q" y "A". Pusieron "V" junto a sus preguntas y "LT" junto a tus respuestas", explica Harry, aclarándose la garganta.  
(Q= Question/Pregunta, A=Answer/Respuesta)   
(V= Vogue, LT= Louis Tomlimson)

V: Entonces Louis ¿cómo se siente ser nombrado el Diseñador del Año sólo dos años después de tu primer desfile de moda?

LT: Es bastante loco. En realidad, tomó mucho convencimiento de la gente en mi vida para hacerme finalmente tomar un riesgo y solicitar un lugar en la Semana de la Moda. Podría haber sido un total desperdicio de dinero si nadie hubiese visto mi desfile, o si la gente hubiese dicho que lo odiaba. Era sólo pura suerte que hubiese gente en la audiencia que les gustaba lo que veían, y que las prendas atrajeran cierta atención. El hecho de que alguien esté interesado en mis diseños es increíble, pero ser nombrado Diseñador del Año, especialmente porque me he estado escondiendo literal debajo de mi cama desde que tenía diez años, es una locura para mí".

Harry detiene su lectura a simple vista sobre Louis, "no fue suerte, tus diseños fueron increíbles", dice con severidad.

"Sólo sigue la lectura," Louis responde con cariño, acariciándole la mejilla.

V: ¿Cuál cree que fue el verdadero punto de inflexión para haberse desarrollado bastante en el último par de años?, ya que sólo esta primavera que tuvo su primer espectáculo sólo para sus diseños la asistencia incluía tanto lista de famosos, lista de diseñadores por igual, y la respuesta fue abrumadoramente positiva. ¿Qué cree que lo llevó a la cima convirtiéndose en un pionero× de la moda?

LT: Creo que cuando empecé estaba tratando de diseñar en base a lo que pensaba que a la gente le gustaría. Estaba nervioso en dar un paso adelante y probé las aguas por lo que hice que las prendas encajaran con las tendencias actuales, añadí mi propio pequeño giro, y la esperanza de la gente con ellos. Cuando la gente empezó a tomar nota de mis diseños finalmente comencé a diseñar en base a lo que me gustaba, a diferencia de lo que pensaba si a otros les gustaría, pero todavía estaba reacio en hacer algo demasiado fuera allí. Creo que el punto de inflexión fue cuando finalmente tuve la confianza suficiente de que sólo quería diseñar para mí. Por supuesto que todavía esperaba que la gente quisiera mis cosas, pero no dejé que mis diseños se basaran en lo que pensaba que a la gente le gustaría. Acabé por diseñar lo que estaba en mi cabeza sin censurar. La colección que mostré para el show fue básicamente sólo yo diseñando y no tratando de adivinar. Sabía que un par de personas al azar lo odiarían, pero estaba más orgulloso del producto terminado, y la recepción ante ello era tan buena. No se puede diseñar cosas basadas en lo que crees que va a ser una tendencia en el futuro, es sólo una cuestión de tomar una oportunidad, y si a la gente le gusta lo suficiente se convertirá en aquello.

"¿Sueno totalmente pretencioso?" Louis pregunta, mordisqueando la piel al lado de su pulgar.

Harry lo mira, "suena inteligente y modesto", dice.

V: Usted tiene tiendas abiertas en todo el país ahora, y la mitad de su clientela son celebridades de América, ¿está pensando en abrir una tienda allí?

LT: Ese es el plan finalmente. Por ahora mi gerente de negocios tiene que mirar el manejo de la expansión allí. Nuestro modelo de negocio siempre ha estado orientada por las pequeñas tiendas de ropa para el público, y proporcionar a nuestros clientes sus pedidos especiales. Ahora vamos a estar cambiando nuestro modelo de negocio para prever la demanda aquí y también prepararnos para expandirnos en el futuro. No quiero apresurar nada, sin embargo, prefiero sacar un producto de calidad que preocuparme por tratar de hacer las cosas demasiado rápido".

Louis se retuerce bajo el brazo de Harry ya que está mirando hacia abajo a la revista también. Los dedos del rizado lo alcanzan para acariciar su cabello, y presiona un beso en su sien.

V: Sus diseños son casi igualmente divididos entre ropa de hombre y de mujer, cuando normalmente vemos diseñadores comenzar con ropa de mujer y se ramifican en la hombre, o viceversa ¿Está más cómodo con el diseño de uno u otro, o no tiene una preferencia? Es impresionante que sea igual de talentoso en ambos frentes, ya que no suele ser el caso.

LT: Me gusta el diseño de cada uno por razones diferentes. Me gusta la forma en que se puede experimentar con ropa de mujer, y serlo un poco más en la parte superior. Me gusta la forma en que la ropa de hombre es todo acerca de las sutilezas y los detalles intrincados.

V: ¿Y qué cree usted que son algunos de los rasgos que definen su diseño para cada uno?

LT: Nunca voy a ser un diseñador que se suma a un grupo de plumas o un toque de metal justo para ser vanguardista, creo que para ambos sexos mi política es sólo una base clásica con toques modernos y sutiles puntos de singularidad".

"Estoy bastante seguro de que en realidad no dije sutiles puntos de singularidad, ¿eso aún tiene sentido?" Louis gime.

"Sí que tiene sentido Louis. Haz contestado todas las preguntas a la perfección," Harry insiste.

V: ¿Cómo todos estos planes de empatar con su vida personal en las otras entrevistas que ha dado sólo habla de los diseños, pero no podemos dejar de notar al chico guapo que nunca está demasiado lejos de usted. Ha estado en primera fila en cada pasarela donde sus diseños se muestran, incluyendo cuando se fue a la Semana de la Moda de Nueva York, y había fotos en 'The Mirror'* el mes pasado de los dos almorzando en un patio* con una de sus modelos Cara Delevigne, y la cantante Rita Ora.

LT: Ese sería mi novio, Harry Styles. Nos hemos recientemente mudado a una nueva casa, desde el desván que compartimos juntos. Él está en la escuela de medicina, va a ser pediatra.

V: ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado ustedes dos juntos?

LT: Desde cuando estaba estudiando Diseño de Moda en la Universidad. En realidad acordó modelar mis vestidos para una de las clases de muestra de prendas que teníamos, mientras estaba recibiendo su licenciatura en Ciencias. En realidad, no estaría donde estoy hoy sin él.

V: ¿Debido a que fue su primer modelo?

LT: No, nada que ver con la realidad. Él me conoció cuando estaba en un muy mal lugar y con toda sinceridad me salvó de todas las maneras en que una persona puede ser salvada.

V: ¿Aquello está relacionado con la organización de trastornos alimenticios que usted diseñó que subastó seis prendas para recaudar fondos la primavera pasada?

LT: Sí, y tengo la intención de hacer más recaudación de fondos para esa organización, porque es un tema que es muy importante para mí.

V: ¿Tiene una fecha fijada para la boda? ¿Está en el proceso de planificación?

LT: La propuse el mes pasado, y no estamos en apuro, pero Harry quiere una boda en primavera.

V: Diseñó los mejores esmóquines para un hombre para la boda Hoechlin*, ¿va a hacer el diseño de los trajes para su boda?

LT: * risas * Harry no me ha dado una opción, no va a usar cualquier otra cosa.

"Oh, Dios mío estoy completamente sonando como la mujer en esta relación. Tú me lo propusiste, yo quiero una boda de primavera, estoy dictando lo que vamos a vestir", Harry gime, pero apenas está ocultando su sonrisa.

"Tienes suerte de que no le dije que estás haciendo compras con los floristas", Louis replica, besando a Harry suavemente en la mejilla.

"No puedo creer lo que está malditamente impreso en Vogue, diciendo que soy tu novio" Harry dice soñador, acariciando la mejilla de Louis.

"No puedo creer que pude llegar a tenerte como mi novio", dice Louis, "Estaba sonriendo como un loco cuando estábamos hablando de esto en la entrevista".

"Te amo," Harry susurra.

"Yo también te amo. Ahora date prisa y termina de leer," Louis replica y empuja los hombros de Harry juguetonamente.

V: Bueno, has estado ocupado dos años, e incluso más ocupado con la dirección que dirige, y el éxito que está experimentando ¿Dónde le gustaría verse en cinco años?

LT: Esa es una pregunta muy difícil de responder porque honestamente nunca me imaginé llegar a donde estoy hoy hasta que llegué aquí. Todo lo que sé con certeza es que me gustaría formar una familia y me gustaría mantenerme en la industria del diseño. Espero que la gente sólo siga disfrutando de lo que diseño".

Están en silencio por un momento mientras ambos miran todas las imágenes seleccionadas para el artículo. Hay una foto del desfile de Louis, y las imágenes de sus diseños usadas por las celebridades en la alfombra roja. Abajo, en la esquina inferior izquierda hay una foto de su cita con Rita y Cara; El brazo de Harry encima de sus hombros y sus dos cabezas echadas hacia atrás en una carcajada. Los dedos del rizado se arrastran sobre la imagen y la sonrisa no ha desaparecido de su rostro.

"¿Sabes cuán orgulloso estoy de ti?" Harry le pregunta en voz baja, volviéndose a mirar los ojos de Louis.

Este asiente y sonríe, "¿sabes cuánto te amo?"

Harry sonríe y abre la boca para responder, pero se congela y sus cejas se surcan. Se vuelve de nuevo al artículo y su dedo índice roza la página hasta que se detiene. Louis se da cuenta de lo que es y vuelve a leer la revista y tiene que morderse el labio para tratar de sofocar su risa. Se preguntó si el rizado se daría cuenta. Había luchado por mantener una cara seria durante la entrevista porque había pensado que tal vez el entrevistador reconocería lo que dijo y pensar que era extraño. Harry apunta con el dedo la hoja.

"Louis", dice con desconfianza, "¿qué te hizo citar Titanic en tu entrevista de Vogue?" -pregunta, su voz melodiosa con asombro.

Cuando Harry lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos Louis está sonriendo, "¿quieres decir acerca de 'me salvaste en todos los sentidos en que una persona puede ser salvada'?" pregunta tímidamente: "no estaba seguro de si lo notarías"

Harry mira a Louis con completa incredulidad, "pero aborreciste esa película."

Louis se extiende y gira el anillo de oro que descansa alrededor del dedo anular de Harry, "pero me encanta", dice en voz baja, "y tal vez no es tan poco realista después de todo."

"Yo putamente te amo", dice Harry, mientras forma una sonrisa y se sumerge en atacar los labios de Louis.

~

Louis recuerda su primer desfile de modas. Recuerda estar a punto de tener un ataque de pánico cuando sus modelos corrían alrededor, y sólo fue capaz de respirar correctamente de nuevo cuando el último modelo salió finalmente de la pasarela. No hay nervios como aquellos. Ahora está tranquilo y sereno mientras ajusta detalles minúsculos a cada modelo antes de que entren a la pasarela para iniciar la presentación. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que en realidad tenía que correr detrás del escenario y organizar las cosas para sus espectáculos, ahora tiene gente contratada para hacer eso por él. Sin embargo, sigue siendo siempre la última persona que ve a cada modelo antes de enviarlo a la la pasarela.

El tiempo sigue corriendo como siempre lo hace, con las modelos tomando su turno en la pasarela. Antes de que sepa que la multitud está aplaudiendo al final del espectáculo. Geneva, uno de sus modelos favoritos, toma su mano y lo lleva hacia la pasarela. La gente aplaude fuerte mientras Louis da su acostumbrado agradecimiento a pesar de que a nadie quizá le importe. Geneva se ve como un millón de dólares de pie junto con su prenda final que hizo a mano, y todos en la multitud pueden ver que Louis más allá de las luces del techo está sonriendo y aplaudiendo.

Sin embargo, este sólo está en busca de dos rostros, y cuando los encuentra, su corazón se aprieta y su sonrisa se vuelve real. Harry se sitúa en su asiento de primera fila a la izquierda de la pasarela, con el traje que le escogió antes de trabajar por la mañana. Sus rizos son empujados hacia atrás en lo que llama su estilo de cabello de adultos, y su mandíbula está con un poco de barba de tres días.

Su sonrisa es exactamente la misma que Louis conoció, sin embargo, impresionante y brillante, flanqueado por esos hoyuelos. En estos días las líneas de expresión persisten en. su rostro después de que el ojiazul le ha hecho reír, pero sus ojos siguen teniendo toda su juventud.

Tiene a Mia sentada en su cadera, con su pequeño vestido negro, sus rizos de color caramelo arrastrados hacia atrás por una vincha. Esta bate su manita regordeta hacia Louis y Harry lesólo sonríe, incapaz de aplaudir porque sus manos están acunándola. Louis no necesita aplaudir, porque el orgullo y el amor en sus ojos dice bastante. Las personas podrían abuchearlo y gritarle sobre lo horrible que son sus diseños, pero mirando al rizado en la pasarela sabe que nada más le importaría. Él tiene lo que necesitaba.

~

"¿Qué demonios es esto Liam?" Niall grazna, golpeando con el dedo la suavidad del estómago del castaño, "¡Estaba seguro de que serías el último de nosotros en conseguir una barriga de cerveza!"

Liam simplemente sonríe y rueda los ojos, "por el amor de Dios Ni, me siento detrás de un escritorio todo el día, al menos no tengo dieciséis hijos", argumenta.

Niall se ríe, "Sólo tengo cuatro hijos, y no es mi culpa que sigan llegando de dos en dos", dice.

"Y ni siquiera es una barriga de cerveza, sigue siendo plano," protesta Zayn, alcanzando a darle una palmada a la panza de Liam.

Louis rueda los ojos y toma otro trago de su cerveza. Hubo un momento en que su piel se arrastraba sólo ante la mención del peso de otra persona. Ahorita estaría entrando en pánico, comparándose con Liam, pensando en todas las cosas horribles que deben estar diciendo a sus espaldas. Estaría tan frustrado que tomaría cada pedazo de fuerza para no correr escaleras arriba y rasgar el fondo de su garganta, para vomitar los arándanos y nachos que Harry hizo para el desayuno, y lo que ha estado comiendo con los chicos toda la tarde.

Sin embargo, tiene cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse ahora. Como si su hijo va a dejar de hurgarse la nariz y comerse los mocos, y cómo se supone que debe sentirse sobre el hijo de Zayn constantemente poniendo flores en el cabello de Mia. Además, sabe que Niall, Zayn y Liam lo amarían igual si pesara 300 libras más o 300 menos.

Ahora es un adulto, pero todavía hay momentos en los que duda, ya que mira la lasaña adicional que Harry hizo para la cena, y se pregunta si realmente necesita todas esas calorías. Excepto cuando eso sucede ahora sólo tiene que mirar al otro lado de la mesa donde Matty lo está mirando con esos grandes ojos verdes, y las tantas ganas de imitar todo lo que su padre hace, y le es fácil comer su comida y realmente disfrutar de ella.

A veces aún duda de sí mismo, pero ya no se odia más. Está orgulloso de quién es, y de lo que ha hecho. A veces se despierta por la mañana por que su trabajo lo llama, o porque los niños tienen gripe, pero siempre se despierta feliz y amado.

"¿Cuándo vas a tener hijos Liam?" Niall regaña, "Charlotte ha puesto su corazón en Matty, ¡tienes que hacer algunos para mis otros tres!"

"Niall aún si tengo hijos nunca voy a ser capaz de criarlos lo suficiente y luego que se casen con los tuyos cuando estos se multiplican al doble de velocidad," Liam argumenta.

"Está bien ustedes dos, cállense," Zayn dice con cariño, "Lou, ¿dónde está Harry?"

"Está tomando horneando su pastel de terciopelo rojo" Louis responde: "subiré y pondré los filetes en la barbacoa."

Niall sonríe, "Ni siquiera puedo conseguir que mi esposa toque el horno y tú tienes un jodido Betty Crocker en tu cocina."

Louis hace una mueca, "hasta tiene el delantal con diseños y todo", dice.

Louis deja a los chicos en el sótano viendo el partido de fútbol. La noche de chicos se convirtió en noche de padres en algún momento a lo largo del camino, pero todavía sigue habiendo comida, cerveza y fútbol. Hace su camino hasta la cocina y pasa por las puertas francesas abiertas que conducen al patio trasero. Matty está sentado en la caja de arena rodeado por cuatro cabezas de cabello rizado rubio lleno de fresa, Mia en el pasto señalando las nubes y ve al hijo de Zayn intentando deslizarse sutilmente más cerca de ella. Harry se da la vuelta cuando escucha los pies descalzos de Louis chocando en la madera dura y una sonrisa divide su rostro.

Tiene la masa del pastel untada en la mejilla y Louis agarra un paño para limpiarle antes de que el rizado se incline para darle un beso. Este lo apoya contra el mostrador, con sus manos al lado en el borde de la encimera, y sus caderas presionándose. Louis sonríe en el beso y pasa los dedos por la pequeña cantidad de cabello blanco que se está empezando a mostrar en la sien de Harry.

Este se aleja y se encuentra con los ojos de Louis con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro, "ya sabes, cuando me di cuenta que te amaba, me imaginaba nuestra vidas juntos."

Louis levanta una ceja y sonríe, "¿y que te imaginas?"

"Esto. Nosotros. Los niños corriendo alrededor, y los perros ladrando, y besándonos en la cocina", responde simplemente.

Louis llega y acaricia la mejilla de Harry, su pulgar arrastrándose por su corta barba, "eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca a mí."

Fin.

×

√Basset Hound: El basset hound es una raza de perro que forma parte del grupo de los sabuesos. Es de baja altura de cruz, cuerpo largo, patas cortas y fuertes, largas orejas y un sentido del olfato extremadamente desarrollado.

√6 pies: 1.82 cm

√Vogue:Vogue (palabra francesa que traducida quiere decir "Con Estilo") es una revista estadounidense de moda. La principal editora en jefe Anna Wintour viaja a través del mundo por numerosos países para aportar sus exitosas publicaciones mensuales orientadas principalmente al público interesado en nuevas tendencias en moda. Es considerada la persona más influyente a nivel mundial puesto que es reconcida en más de 20 países. La distribuye Condé Nast Publications, cuya sede está en la ciudad estadounidense de Nueva York. El primer número apareció el 17 de diciembre de 1892. Empezó como una publicación semanal, después quincenal, y ahora es mensual.

√Pionero: Que realiza los primeros descubrimientos o los primeros trabajos en una actividad determinada.

√Inflexión: curvatura, desviación.

√The mirror:El Daily Mirror es un periódico sensacionalista británico matutino, que intenta, sobre todo a través de reportajes fotográficos, acercar las noticias a los lectores. Se imprime en formato tabloide. Su director actual es Richard Wallace.

√Patio: Espacio descubierto, o cubierto por cristales, en el interior de un edificio al que dan algunas estancias.

√Boda Hoechlin: 'supuesta' Boda secreta entre Tyler Hoechlin actor famoso por sus papeles en series como 7° Cielo y Teen Wolf con su pareja actual de ese tiempo. (lo que solo fue su compromiso pero bue) (aca es ficcion xd)

√Prever: Conocer o suponer a través de señales una cosa que va a ocurrir.

√Betty Crocker: Marca de postres(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all there is! I (the author) just want to say thank you so so much to Melanie for translating the story. She has done a beautiful job and she has been so understanding of my rules for posting. She has taken a lot of time out of her life to do this translation so please take a moment to either leave her a comment of go to her account and send her a message about how great she is!! http://www.wattpad.com/user/meliphernelia   
> Thanks Melanie, and thank you to everyone for reading!


	32. Note from the translator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie the lovely translator has asked me to post this note from her to you guys. 
> 
> Thank you again to Melanie, you are wonderful and smart and kind, thank you for translating!!!

Dios, sinceramente no creí llegar a este punto. Es como que se cerró una etapa {ya que traducir Fading lo fue} y al final del camino sólo me queda agradecer.

Millones de palabras falta para agradecerles su apoyo con fading, desde que empezó, desde que fue eliminada y la segunda pero esta vez con la oportunidad de subirla a AO3. Estoy agradecida y le pido un millón de disculpas a la escritora porque a pesar de haber robado su historia (bueno, sólo quise traducir algo precioso) me dio una oportunidad y fue muy amable conmigo en torno a la actualización lenta de capítulo, un amor total. A las lectoras, lectores. De todo latinoamérica. A Dayanna Chaidez por estar desde el principio. a Sol por ayudarme a traducir parte de Fading, a Mili, Barbie, Lia, Chema, Mafe, Dany, Luz Nadir, Monica, a Abril y su vocecita hermosa, a Agus a pesar de no haber leido ni pisca del fic supo como darle ese toque de risa y bullying al grupo de whatsapp de lectoras, a Abriel por todos esos audios que me hicieron reír como loca desquiciada. Mis gracias a Sol, Monica y Abril por ayudarme a traducir los capítulos cumbres del fic. Me han enseñado que a veces no todos los amigos existen solo en carne y hueso sino también a través de una computadora o teléfono.

Todos esos días y horas del 2014 y 2015 traduciendo, llorando y sufriendo; algunas palabras que ni sabía que significaban. También esa vez donde estaba en una cita y en vez de prestarle atención al chico que me gustaba veía sus comentarios en wattpad desde la tab. O cuando en vez de prestar atención a las aburridas clases de Quìmica me ponía a leer y apreciar el fic más a fondo.

Ustedes lo son todo, Fading no soy yo, lo son ustedes. Siempre lo serán y siempre estarán en mi corazón.

Esto va para las personas que viven cada día luchando con una transtorno alimenticio, sufren de depresión o algún problema. Recuerden que el sol siempre sale después de la tormenta. Una talla de ropa o peso no te define, lo que te define es cómo eres cómo tratas, cómo quieres. Aunque algunas veces los días sean una mierda recuerden que solo son eso, días, algo efímero.

Fading me han enseñado muchas cosas en el transcurso de su traducción:   
Siéntase cómodos con quienes son, no dejen, no permitan que nadie ni nada los haga caer. Y si hay cosas que mejorar háganlas. Siempre habrá alguien quien te ame/quiera por quién eres y creánme, es el mejor sentimiento de todo este universo.

También va para todas las personas que están encerradxs en un 'clóset', no traten de cambiar lo que son, ser homosexual, bisexual, pansexual no está mal. Lo que sí lo está es el pensamiento tan cerrado de la gente. Sé que no es fácil he pasado por eso y es un largo camino para que me acepten.

Quizás esta nota de agradecimiento sea poco o mucho pero yo [nuevamente] les agradezco por haberme acompañado 10 meses con este fanfiction. De corazón y los amo demasiado, gracias por todas esas notas de agradecimientos de muerte y de fangirleo total.

Always in my heart @Fading, yours sincerely fans. Two hearts

Att: Melanie :D


End file.
